Return Of The Elemental
by Flyin Eagle
Summary: A story with everything. Harry dissapears. New Powers. Death. Love. Quidditch. And of course, War. Come and have a look. HHr. Completed... For Now. Could be a sequel if i ever get round to it.
1. Homecoming

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything written in this story.

**_Summary:_** At the end of Harry Potter's 4th Year he returns to the Dursleys. Five days later there is a Death Eater attack at Privet Drive. The entire Wizarding world is mourning the loss of the Boy-Who-Died. Two years later on September 1st all students arrive for another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry.

In the Great Hall students are catching up with friends and finding their way to their respective house tables, settling down for the start of term feast. Unnoticed by everyone was a man wearing dark green robes, with his face covered by his hood from the moonlight. This man was on the Hogwarts grounds approaching the Great Hall…………………………………………………………………………

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_Chapter 1 – Homecoming_**

Harry took one last look at his friends who were waving at him with all the same sad and worried faces. Harry then fell behind the Dursleys and retreated back to their car. To say the trip back to Number 4 Privet Drive was uneventful would be an understatement to say the least, chaotic would be a better way to describe it. Vernon Dursley was ranting on about freaks and what he would do to such people if it were up to him. All the while spit was flying from his mouth and landing on all the windows in his range, which was an achievement in itself considering the size of the Dursleys brand new car.

There were two reasons the Dursleys had decided to by a new vehicle. 1st - Everyone on Privet Drive had a new car, so being the people that the Dursleys were and not wanting anyone to think that they were better than them, bought the biggest, newest, 4 wheel drive that money could buy. In fact the Dursleys were so in love with their new "Beast" as Dudley Dursley liked to call it, that they were very reluctant to even let Harry in it. Vernon Dursley even considered putting him on top and tying him to the roof racks. But in the end Harry jumped in the back with Dudley.

The 2nd reason for the new car was sitting next to Harry, Dudley Dursley. Dudley had now grown to the size of a baby hippo and with a hunger to match. On the way back to Privet Drive they made five stops because Dudley was hungry. So every stop Dudley went into the fast food restaurant and came back with a meal that would have lasted Harry the whole week. And so this routine continued, Dudley would complain about being underfed and that nobody loved him, so Uncle Vernon would stop at the nearest fat food joint and give Dudley 100 pounds to buy anything he wanted. Dudley would return with his food and eat everything in front of Harry so fast that Harry was surprised he didn't choke. Petunia Dursley would just watch her son devour a feast worthy of an army and still say that he was still her little duddykins.

This was more than Harry could take so he turned his attention to the scenery outside his window, which now meant he was left with his thoughts which was as bad as watching dinky-duddums swallow his food like a duck. Harry was 14 turning 15 in July, and has seen more things in his life that would make a grown man cry. Just two weeks ago he saw a friend being murdered right in front of his eyes. He then watched helplessly as he was used a tool to raise Lord Voldemort, most feared dark wizard since the legendary Grindelwald. Then being released to duel the creature that had killed so many before him. Harry tried not to think about it but images kept popping into his head of that terrible night of the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He shook his head to clear it and tried to get some sleep……

He awoke hours later in the "beast" which was parked in the driveway of number 4 Privet Drive. "Nice of them to wake me" Harry said to himself. He rubbed his eyes, hopped out of the car and retrieved his belongings from the back. He walked straight up to his bedroom lugging his trunk and hedwig behind him. Once inside he shut the door and set his trunk on the floor and then walked over to his desk and placed hedwig upon it. He then opened his window hoping to catch the lingering breeze, Harry looked up at the night sky and just marvelled at how peaceful it looked. It had been ten minutes since he was looking out the window when he saw a large screech owl flying towards him. Harry backed away from the window and let the owl fly in through it, the owl circled him and landed on his desk, stuck its leg out that was holding the letter and left soon as its burden was unattached the screech owl flew off into the night. Harry opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr Potter_

_I write this letter with a proposition for you._

_I have watched you for many years now observing your growth in magical abilities _

_and believe with further training that you will become one of the most powerful _

_wizards this world has ever seen. I wish to be the wizard to train you; it would be a great honour for me _

_to pass on what I have learnt in my life. If you accept this proposition you must be ready to leave _

_within three days. I will come and talk to you on the third day after you have received this letter at _

_11o'clock at night, but if you decline I will think nothing of it and leave you to live your life in fear. _

_But let me tell you this, if you accept you will have enough power to rid the world of all _

_evil especially Lord Voldemort. So think wisely young Harry, I will be seeing you._

Harry stared at the letter in shock. He was being watched by a stranger, a stranger that wanted to train him. He quickly found his way over to his bed and sat down. He re-read the letter a few times trying to figure out who would send such a proposition. Then it hit him, what if it was a trap by Lord Voldemort himself. But if Lord Voldemort or his Death Eaters were to come and get him surely they would not give him a warning. He was deciding whether to bother his friends or Sirius or maybe even the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore.

In the end Harry decided to sleep on it and think about it tomorrow. He quickly got changed in his pyjamas and jumped into bed, where fell into an uneasy sleep where he was disturbed by a man dressed in dark green robes. Surrounding this man was an aura of the purest white light, but the man was mumbling something to Harry which he couldn't make out. He tried to get closer to this man but the closer he got the more powerful the light became in which he had to cover his eyes with his arms, suddenly the light was gone and Harry woke up in his bedroom, he turned to the bedside clock. It was only 2o'clock in the morning so he shook off his dream and rolled over and fell to sleep seconds later.

Harry was awoken by his cousin Dudley at 7:30am the next day with a glass of cold water tipped on his head. Harry sat up to watch the retreating form of Dudley trying to fit through the bedroom doorframe, trying and failing. While Harry was laughing at Dudley a strange thing happened. He was laughing so hard that he didn't notice a small storm building in his bedroom, the next second there was a clap of thunder that shook the whole house off its hinges. Harry then looked up and stared wide eyed at the mini storm, just then an evil thought occurred in his mind and he instinctively stuck his hand out at the still struggling Dudley and sent a mini lightning bolt at him that hit him square on his big fat arse. The bolt sent him flying out the door and he fell face first down in the hall with a big scorch mark left on his pants. Dudley then looked back at his skinny little cousin with a fury in his eyes.

For you see Dudley very often gets laughed at. No kid was stupid enough because they knew if they even smirked at Dudley they would get the shit kicked out of them. But right now there was his stupid little cousin staring at him with the biggest smirk anyone could produce. Dudley then got up and charged to Harry's room only to be blown back down the stairs by a sudden gust of wind.

Harry watched as Dudley got up and ran to his room, he then once again threw out his hand again and watched as a gust of wind sprung from his palm which hurled Dudley back down the hall. Harry then turned his arm towards his door and sent another gush of wind to close it. Harry was so surprised at what he just did that he just sat in his bed all morning contemplating the acts of nature that he just conjured. It was lunch time when he finally got out of bed, he put some of Dudley's hand me downs on and made his way out of his bedroom and down towards the Dursleys kitchen.

As soon as his first step was heard all three Dursleys looked up with all the same expressions of hatred on their faces.

His uncle than got up and started shouting at him.

"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY IT BOY?"

"What did I mean by what?" asked Harry knowing full well that he was talking about the incident with his precious little hippo.

"Don't play the fool with me boy or I shall shut you in your room all summer" stated uncle Vernon.

Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't even explain what happened if he tried.

"WELL" shouted his uncle.

"I can't tell you, I don't even know myself" Harry said trying to defend himself.

"Oh really" said uncle Vernon with a maniacal smile and an evil glint in his eyes. "In that case" he whispered dangerously "you're going to spend the whole holidays in your bedroom and you'll only leave when we permit it, and we'll consider letting you out when and if you decide to tell us what you did to Dudley."

So with that Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to his bedroom. Once there Uncle Vernon threw Harry in and locked the door all the while laughing like a bloody madman.

And so it went for the next two days, Harry was let out to use the toilet and bathroom facilities. Got fed twice a day with cold soup and stale bread. He was starting to once again feel prisoner in his own mind. As he woke on the third day it took him a while to realise why he was feeling so worried. Harry was worried because tonight at 11o'clock he was expecting the arrival of the mysterious wizard who sent Harry the letter about wanting to train him. So like the other days he went about his daily rituals of trying to figure out what the visions that he kept getting every night whilst sleeping meant. For he kept seeing the man in dark green robes every time he closed his eyes, always mumbling something that Harry couldn't hear now matter how hard he strained his ears to listen, and when he tried to get closer the man would vanish in a burst of white light.

So Harry just sat at his desk and looked out his window and watched the day pass by. Finally when the sun set he decided to start watching his bedside clock waiting for 11o'clock.

10:57pm; Harry's heart rate was starting to pick, his palms were getting sweaty.

10:58pm; Harry could hear the Dursleys snoring, he was hoping the stranger would not make a loud entrance. Come to think of it Harry didn't even know how this man was arriving.

10:59pm; His heart beat would sure to wake the Dursleys if the intruder failed.

**11:00pm; **…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**11:01pm;** ………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**11:02pm; **…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

11:03pm; Harry was starting to get a little impatient. Not only did this man not stick to his time, but Harry was starting to wonder if this man was even real or just a joke being played by the weasley twins or maybe it was even Draco malf **BOOM. **Harry rolled off his bed and fell on his head using a few well chosen words on the way. He looked over his bed, and then tried to cover his eyes. His bedroom was filled with the same white light that he has been seeing in his dreams followed by another loud **BOOM** that Harry recognised as a thunderclap. The well chosen words were spoken again but this time not by Harry. "Why must I always land on my head, said a rather annoyed but slightly amused voice, you would think that after 1000 years that I would land the right way up." The light was fading now and Harry could see the man from his dreams, he was dressed in the same dark green robes, he was about a foot taller than Harry and had what looked like a long silvery beared that looked awfully familiar.

Harry shook himself out of his reverie and stood up next to his bed and walked around to stand a few metres away from this man. This all went unnoticed by the man who was still mumbling to himself tapping what looked to Harry like a staff on his desk. Harry decided to get this man's attention.

"Excuse me Professor Dumbledore but are you alright" asked Harry who was quite sure that the man standing before him was the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

The man stopped mumbling and lifted his hood up to show Harry that it wasn't his Headmaster but a man that Harry had only seen in ancient books of Great Wizards.

"No I'm not Albus but I will be alright". Harry could only gasp in shock and stand as straight as a ruler as the man approached him, and then said. "Hello Harry it's nice to finally meet you." Then seeing Harry's disbelief he stuck out his hand. "Oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Merlin".

* * *

**_Note:_** Let's try again shall we. I'll repost the others when they have been edited. I'm back.

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	2. The Last of A Kind

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 2 - The Last Of A Kind_**

Harry could only gasp in shock and stand as straight as a ruler as the man approached him, and then said.

"Hello Harry it's nice to finally meet you." Then seeing Harry's disbelief he stuck out his hand. "Oh how rude of me, let me introduce myself. My name is Merlin"…

* * *

Harry was dumbstruck. Here standing before him was a man considered by all wizards and witches alike to be the greatest wizard of all time. And not only that, this man was supposed to be dead. So we could all excuse Harry's behaviour right now. He snapped out of his thoughts and said the first thing that popped into his head. 

"Aren't you supposed to be dead" he finally sputtered out. The man or Merlin as he called himself only chuckled at Harry's negation.

"Yes I suppose I am" said Merlin clearly amused at Harry's confusion.

"Then how am I able to talk to you" said Harry who was worried because he thought that he must have died. Merlin, who saw the young boy starting to fret, slowly calmed him down.

"I know what your thinking and no don't worry you are not dead."

"Then how" was all Harry managed to say while looking up at Merlin. Merlin walked over to Harry's bed and sat down, then conjured a chair out of thin air for Harry to sit in.

Harry watched as Merlin walked over to his bed then jumped as he saw a plush chair materialise out of thin air, but what was more astonishing is that Harry didn't see Merlin use a wand or the staff that he saw the old man holding when he arrived.

"How did you do that without a wand?" he said breaking the silence. Merlin just looked up and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair. He did so and relaxed a bit at feeling how comfortable the chair was. Merlin than saw this as a sign that Harry was slowly relaxing a bit and told the boy why he was there.

"I presume you received my letter". Harry only nodded. Merlin than continued. "As you read, I have been keeping my eye on you. Not from this lifetime I must say." Then seeing the shocked face of the young teenager, he decided to take a different approach. "Harry, have you ever heard of the _Elementals_?" Harry slowly nodded and spoke.

"They were an ancient magical race, which lived thousands of years ago. Although they died out over the years and the last known Elemental was y-you" said Harry surprised by his own answer. Must be Hermione's influence on me, he thought. Harry was woken out of his thoughts by the sound of laughter. "Merlin why are you laughing at me?" said a slightly annoyed Harry. Merlin stopped laughing and looked up to see emerald green eyes, but in the eyes he could see a lightning storm brewing behind them.

"I hope you realise how much that girl has an influence on you" said Merlin still fighting off his laughter. Harry realised that he was talking about Hermione and joined Merlin in his fit of laughter. After a few minutes the laughter died down and Merlin spoke up.

"But I must say that your answer was quite correct except for one minor mistake. There is still one Elemental left Harry, do you know who it is?" Harry shook his head, how was he meant to know who Merlin was talking about. Merlin saw Harry's answer and continued, deciding to have a little fun with the boy. "Alright then let me give you some clues. The last Elemental was born almost 15 years ago, both his parents died when he was only one, he has emerald eyes, black hair and is sitting in front of me with a stupid look on his face."

Harry sat up quickly after hearing that Merlin was going to give him some clues about the last Elemental. But during the clues a look of comprehension dawned on Harry's face and then a look of complete and utter horror mixed with a hint of shock which resulted in Harry's jaw dropping, his eyes popping out of there sockets and his eyebrows flying up and hiding underneath his hair. He then sat in silence until a question soared through his mind begging to be asked, the only problem was that Harry couldn't find the words or air to say it for everything was stuck in his throat like a big traffic jam. He finally got some air and voiced his thoughts.

"H-How do you know about this"? He spoke barely above a whisper, but seeing as it was so quite Merlin heard every word.

Merlin than told a story of how he knew about Harry.

"Long ago Harry when I was nearing the end of my life I placed a charm on myself that would wake me when the next Elemental was born, I knew that I was the last of my race so I thought it my duty to be the one to train that certain witch or wizard, whether they were born after a thousand years or after ten thousand years, I knew they would come and that I would have the honour of teaching them everything I know."

Harry took everything in that Merlin just said, but still could not remove the stupid look off his face. Eventually his eyebrows started to retreat back down to there usual position, his eyes were slowly sucked back into there sockets but his mouth was still acting rather strangely, Harry couldn't seem to control it for it kept opening and closing as if he were a rather large and stupid fish. Merlin just chuckled at seeing the boy process the information that he just disclosed. He decided to help Harry understand. "Harry", he didn't get a response. "Harry", still no response, Harry was just sitting there looking into space, so Merlin did the first thing that came to mind, he stuck his hand out and sent a jet of ice cold water at the young Elemental.

This did the trick. Harry who was still opening and closing his mouth copped the blast right into it. He started coughing and spluttering then after all that was done he started to gasp for air, Merlin saw this and thought he should help out again and with a swish of his hand sent a gust of wind at Harry's open mouth that went right down his lungs. This settled him down again but not for long though as he began his verbal assault at the old man, who was just sitting on his bed with a grin from ear to ear. Harry couldn't stand that grin anymore so he flung out his hand and sent a mini lightning bolt just as he did to Dudley a few days before, and like a few days before the bolt hit its target which made Merlin jump three foot in the air, but instead of falling back down he just stayed in the air. He didn't know what was going on until he saw Harry holding out his hand as if holding him in the air. What he saw next made him wish he didn't send the jet of water in the first place.

Harry was wearing an even bigger grin than the one Merlin had just produced a few moments earlier. Harry then lowered his hand and watched as Merlin as fell to the ground with an "oomph." Merlin then stood up and just smiled at his soon to be student. Harry returned the smile and asked what would happen now. "Well, said Merlin, I would like you to travel with me, we will travel to all corners of the earth, and I will teach you the history of the Elementals and also teach you how to control your elements."

There were still a couple of questions that Harry still needed answering though and after a couple of minutes of silence asked.

"How did you know it was me? I mean how did you find me?" Merlin just smiled again and said

"Ah now that was one of my more brilliant ideas, you see as soon I woke almost 15 years ago , there was still the last part of the charm to finish so after it was complete I had a vision of where I would have to go to find you. It took me 2 years to pass through time so when I arrived at Godrics Hollow and found it deserted. I started to get worried and then I received another vision that showed me you were here. I came to Privet Drive to see that you were living with your mother's sister. I watched you grow up in a terrible environment, I watched helplessly as you were tormented by your cousins. I'm sorry I did nothing Harry but I had to wait till you were ready. I then watched as you received your Hogwarts letter. I followed you to your first year at the most prestigious magic school in Europe. I watched you as you met your first friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, how you were sorted into Gryffindor with your new friends, I saw you show bravery beyond any man I've known while you were rescuing the _Philosopher's Stone_ from Voldemort. I was so proud of you Harry. But I soon realised that that act was only the tip of the iceberg. I'm talking about your 2nd year of course, where with the help of your friends you uncovered the _Chamber of Secrets_ and once again delayed Lord Voldemort's return and save Ron's sister Ginny in the process I might add. Your 3rd year was a very interesting indeed. You helped prove your Godfathers innocence and save not one but two lives with the help of Hermione. And then we arrived at your 4th year, I knew from the beginning that something was not right, yet I still watched as you took the tasks head on with the courage and bravery that you possess so much of. Then - sighed Merlin - at the end of the third task you were portkeyed to Lord Voldemort who was waiting for you."

Merlin looked up to see silent tears rolling down Harry's face.

"Harry, look at me, Harry didn't respond. This is why I must train you, so that one day you will be able to destroy Voldemort and his supporters. You must do this so you can protect all your loved ones, all the people in world, not only Wizarding people but all of mankind."

Harry sat there listening to Merlin repeat his life to him. Every time Merlin would tell of a different one of Harry's years at Hogwarts he would get images of what Merlin was talking about, when Merlin reached his 4th year Harry saw the night at Voldemort's re-birth, he didn't even notice the tears running down his face, all he was thinking about was how much pain Voldemort had put everybody through… How much pain he put me through.

He was slowly filling up with such anger that his eyes were on fire. Harry slowly lifted his head to meet Merlin's shocked silvery eyes. Then spoke in a cold voice that made the hairs on the back of Merlin's neck stand to attention. "When do we leave?"

Merlin sat waiting to see what Harry's reaction would be, but what he was expecting was not this. As soon as Merlin saw Harry eyes he saw a fire in them that made his blood ran cold. Harry's eyes showed so much pain and anger. They held a power so strong that Merlin was starting to get a little worried and quite frankly wanted to run for his life when he heard Harry ask when they were going to leave.

Harry calmed down a bit after he saw Merlin's worried face and slowly the fire in his eyes died away and they were back to their original emerald state.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I'm just so angry at Voldemort, at all the pain that he has caused everyone."

"It's quite alright Harry and as to answer your question we can leave as soon as you're ready." Harry then stood up.

"What will I need to take" he asked curiously.

"I think your wand should be sufficient," said Merlin who also stood up. "Now Harry all you need to do is hold onto me whilst we apparate."

"WAIT shouted Harry, what am I going to do about Hedwig, Harry said whilst walking over and stroking his owl's feathers, I can't just leave her here." Merlin shook his head and walked over to Harry's side.

"I'm afraid she can't come with us Harry, you will have to send her to one of your friends while you are gone."

Harry was thinking who would look after Hedwig for him then he decided that she could go and live with Hermione, since she didn't have an owl of her own she could use and take care of Hedwig while he was away. He then called Hedwig onto his shoulder.

"Your going to have to stay with Hermione for a while girl, then looked at her with a tear in his eye, you can't come with me and I want you to not go looking for me either." Hedwig stayed where she was perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry strode to his window and tried to shake the owl off but to no avail, she did not want to go anywhere. "Please Hedwig you can't come with, pleaded Harry, I will come back for you I promise." Hedwig stared at her master with concern but decided to yield to his wish and took off with out looking back at Harry. Harry stared after her with tears sliding down his cheeks, and then turned to the old man next to him. "I will see her again won't I" asked Harry while wiping away the stray tears.

"Of course you will my boy, now are you ready." Harry then took a hold Merlin's arm and nodded to the old man as if to say that he was ready. The man just nodded back, closed his eyes and raised his staff above his head. And with another loud **BOOM **they were gone from Number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

**_Note:_** I'm not re-writing, I'm re-posting. Check my profile for answers. 

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	3. The Boy Who Died

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 3 – The-Boy-Who-Died_**

It was a clear night in Surrey on the evening of Harry's departure. All the stars were shining brightly, once and a while giving each other a secret wink. The moon was sparkling like a pearl in deep black sea. The tree leaves were twitching in the slight breeze that was currently blowing across Privet Drive. But for an odd reason the breeze was not reaching Number 4 of Privet Drive, there was complete nothingness on this certain night.

Maybe it had something to do with the twenty masked figures dressed in robes of the darkest black standing not 15metres away from the front door of Number 4. You could see nothing of these people except for their eyes and a strange symbol that covered their right chest, the symbol looked like a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. All eyes showed no expression whatsoever. The group stood like this for another few minutes until a sudden whisper went through the ranks and all the robed figures eyes lit up a crazy hunger. They all then drew what looked to be thin little bits of wood out of their robes and pointed them at the house of Number 4.

Then it happened, twenty rays of light shot simultaneously out of the sticks that all the dark robed people were holding. The light of the rays lit up the street of Privet Drive, but that was nothing compared to the blast that occurred moments later when all rays hit the house of Number 4.

The house of Number 4 was surrounded with an eerie glow of red light as the rays of light hit, seconds later a blast of the red light flew upwards half a kilometre in the air. The light illuminated the night sky for miles, the stars were no longer visible due to the light. It was a few minutes till the light diminished, and when it did there was no more sign of Number 4 Privet Drive. All that was left was a huge crater in the ground. Nothing of the house survived the blast. A roar of laughter went through the crowd of people. A man with a silver hand sent the emblem on their chest into the sky where Number 4 should have stood, then raised his stick again and vanished into thin air, the other robed figures soon followed. Their mission was complete. Number 4 and all its inhabitants were destroyed...

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was currently writing a letter to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. But this was no ordinary letter, this was a Howler, a Howler was a magnified telegram so to speak. Even though it was well over midnight the headmaster had been furious with the Minister of Magic for not believing himself and Harry Potter that Lord Voldemort had returned on the night of the Third task in the Triwizard tournament. He was hoping that the letter would arrive while the Minister was sleeping. He was starting to use some very special words when the head of Arabella Figg popped into his fireplace.

She wore a very sad face, her eyes were all red and puffy and tears were sliding down and hanging on the tip of her nose, as if never wanting to let go. Professor Dumbledore quickly moved down on the hearth.

"Arabella my dear, what is wrong." Mrs Figg raised her tearstained face and spoke in a very sad but serious voice.

"You better come to Privet Drive Albus" and with her head disappeared from the fire.

Albus didn't need telling twice he grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder, dropped the powder it into the fire and shouted "Arabella Figg" he then strode into the fire and was gone in the blink of an eye.

When Albus arrived he saw Mrs Figg huddled up with a cat on her lounge. He strode over and sat down next to the clearly distressed woman.

"Arabella, what seems to be the problem?" he asked very quietly hoping not to distress his friend any further. She slowly raised her head and only spoke one word through her sobs, "Harry" after saying that she then broke down in a new fit of sobs.

Albus's heart stopped. What did she mean, all he heard her say was Harry. He then moved as swift as a snidget out of Mrs Figg front door and ran to Number 4 of Privet Drive. As he quickly climbed the hill to the Dursleys house he was greeted with a horrible sight, a sight that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. There were all types of muggles, policeman were questioning neighbours, fireman were hosing down a crater, and ambulance workers trying to calm down people that looked as though they were suffering from a bad case of shock. Albus then turned his attention to the houses of Privet Drive, he could see Number 3 and Number 5, but where Number 4 should have stood there was only a deep crater.

He then felt a strong hand on his shoulder, he turned to look up at Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror in the Magical Law Enforcement Office at the Ministry of Magic.

"What happened here Kingsley" asked the shocked Headmaster.

"It looks like it was Death Eaters sir, witnesses say they saw about twenty people wearing dark robes approach the house, and they then said that they used sticks to fire rays of light at the house. The next thing they know the house was blown up by a massive red light. No one survived sir. We have a team of Obliviators standing by to modify everybody's memory. Is there anything I can get you sir?"

Professor Dumbledore was barely listening to the tall man standing before him, all he heard was Death Eaters and no survivors.

"Th-Thank you Kingsley, excuse me I have to be somewhere." He then took one last look at the chaos that had happened. He then turned his attention to the night sky, the stars were no longer sparkling but just looked dull and sad. "Harry," the old man then broke down, all his life he had watched Harry Potter the son of his friends Lily and James, escape every danger he came across, but now he was dead, the boy that he had grown to love as a Grandson was dead. He then thought of Harry's friends, his Godfather he quickly decided that he should be the one to tell them and not from some other source like the Daily Prophet. He wiped away the tears that had found a way of escaping out of his eyes, and then stood up and walked back to Mrs Figg's house to use her fireplace to get back to his office.

Once back in his office he wrote a letter to Harry's Godfather Sirius.

_Dear Sirius, please meet me outside Hermione Granger's house as soon as you receive this letter._

_Albus _

He then called for his pet phoenix Fawkes. As he was tying the letter on he spoke to his phoenix. "Find Sirius as quickly as you can Fawkes then come with him to Hermione house." The phoenix nodded its head in understanding and was gone in a ball of fire.

It was 5o'clock in the morning and the pink glow of the sun could be seen over the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. He walked over to his fireplace and once again grabbed another pinch of Floo Powder and said "The Burrow".

* * *

Mr and Mrs Weasley were the only occupants who were awake at the Burrow when the Headmaster of Hogwarts arrived in their kitchen through their fireplace. Mrs Weasley was first to react.

"Oh Albus what a pleasant supr-" but stopped talking when she saw the look on his face. "Albus, what's wrong." The headmaster just sighed

"All will be explained shortly Molly, but first I need to go and get Hermione and Sirius, could you please wake all you children and bring them back down here." And with that he apparated to Hermione's house.

15minutes later the entire Weasley clan were sitting around there kitchen table.

"What's going on" said Fred Weasley.

"Yeah, why are we up so earlyyyyy" yawned his twin George.

"Where hear because Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to us all, he has just gone to get Hermione and Sirius" said a frantic Mrs Weasley.

"Why is Hermione coming" yelled the youngest boy Ron starting to flush in the face.

"Probably wants to talk to us all at the same time" said Mr Weasley.

"Do you know if Professor is going to get Harry as well" inquired Bill the eldest of the Weasley children.

"No, Harry will not be here" said the sad voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind the Weasley family. All the Weasley's looked round to see Albus Dumbledore with Hermione and Sirius.

"What do you mean Professor? I'm assuming this has something to do with You-Know-Who", asked Hermione, "surely if anyone should be here it should be Harry." Professor Dumbledore looked down at Hermione with tears forming in his eyes.

"Please Miss Granger, take a seat and I will explain everything." He then drew up two chairs one for Hermione and the other for Sirius.

Professor Dumbledore then looked down at all of Harry's family and friends, he then took a deep breath and told them why Harry would not be coming.

"Sometime during the night twenty Death Eaters attacked the Dursleys house." A collective gasp went through the group, Mrs Weasley clutched her chest.

"What happened Albus," she asked, is Harry alright?" Professor Dumbledore started to cry, he didn't care who was watching all he knew is that tears wanted to be released. After a few minutes he took another deep breath and looked up to see everyone watching him with tears in their eyes as well.

"All the Death Eaters sent a very powerful curse at the house together, all that was left was a crater in the ground. No one survived…. Harry has died."

"NOOOOOOOO" screamed Hermione, she started to cry along with Ginny and Mrs Weasley. The rest of the Weasley's and Sirius all had disbelieving expressions on their faces

"I'm afraid it's true Hermione, no one could have survived the blast caused by so many curses." This just made Hermione cry harder.

Just then an owl carrying the Daily Prophet flew in through the Weasley's open window. No one bothered to pay the owl. Hermione opened up the paper, but when she saw the front page she ran out the Weasley's back door screaming Harry's name. Mrs Weasley was holding her only daughter who was crying on her shoulder. All the rest of the group looked at the Daily Prophet.

**_Harry Potter. Dead!_**

_The boy we all know as the Boy-Who-Lived has died overnight at his muggle relatives house in Surrey. Muggle witnesses who were questioned this morning by Ministry officials disguised as Policeman told them that a strange bunch of people wearing black robes approached Harry's relatives house and sent curses at the house till a red glow covered the house, they then said there was a tremendous blast that lit up the sky, and when the light diminished all that was left of Number 4 Privet Drive was a deep crater in the ground. Harry and his relatives who were asleep at the time died instantly. Witnesses then say they saw a man who appeared to be the Death Eaters leader, raise his wand and shoot the Dark Mark above the crater. The only description that could be found of the Death Eaters was that of the supposed leader, witnesses say he had a hand made of SILVER. _

_The whole Magical community is mourning the loss of the boy that defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at just the age of one. If what Albus Dumbledore is saying about You-Know-Who's return is true, then who now will stop all evil rising in the world. We at the Daily Prophet send out our condolences to those that were close with Harry Potter. In the bottom left hand corner of the page was a picture of Harry taken at the start of the Triwizard Tournament._

"PETTIGREW shouted Sirius, I KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD, IN THE NAME OF LILY, JAMES AND HARRY, I SWEAR I'L KILL HIM." Sirius than ran out the door and was gone with a POP. Nobody got up to stop him for they were all in shock, Harry was gone, the same shy boy that they all grew to love had died at the hand of Voldemorts followers.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Weasley family.

"I'm sorry everyone I must go, I have to set up the service for Harry. Arthur and Molly would it be alright if I brought Hermione's belongings to the Burrow, I feel she will need her friends a lot right now."

"Of course Albus" said a very solemn Arthur Weasley.

"Harry was the most courageous boy I ever knew….. We will fight for him and all others that have suffered at the hands of Voldemort." All Weasley's shuddered but not at the sound of Voldemorts name, but at the tone of the old man's voice, it was a hatred so fierce that it made them all cower in fear. "I will send Fawkes with Hermione's possessions" and with that he walked back over to the fire place and flooed back to his office, leaving a very sad Weasley family behind.

* * *

Many kilometres away in old broken down castle Lord Voldemort was calling his servants. With a swish of cloaks there stood over a hundred Death Eaters before there master.

"Come forward Wormtail", spat Lord Voldemort in an icy voice. A short man with a silver hand walked towards his master, he then dropped down on his knees and started to kiss the hem of his master's robes. "Stand Wormtail. Tell me, have you and your section succeeded in killing Harry Potter and his muggle relatives."

"Y-Yes master, the boy and his house has been destroyed. There is nothing left of him or his mudblood family."

"You have served your master well Wormtail, you shall be rewarded of course" said Voldemort. Voldemort then flicked his wand and conjured a golden ring and sent it at Wormtail. "This my faithful Death Eater is a ring of strength, when you put this on you will have the strength of twenty men."

"Th-Thank you master, you are too good to your servants" sputtered a crying Wormtail. Voldemort than shouted to his congregation,

"Now that Potter has joined his good for nothing parents we will plan the destruction of the Wizarding world", cheers went throughout the Death Eaters accompanied by a few well directed crucio curses. They all believed what everybody else believed, that Harry Potter was dead.

* * *

It had been two days since Dumbledore had held the meeting of Harry's death at the Burrow. In this time Hermione had kept to herself, passing the time by sitting under a willow tree in the Weasley's backyard crying her eyes out over Harry. Fawkes brought her things a few hours after she had first arrived at the Burrow. The first thing that Hermione did was collect her photo album and go out and look at it under the willow. That is were she was again today when she heard a rustling of wings above her.

She looked up to see a snowy white owl perched upon a hanging branch.

"HEDWIG" she screamed, the owl rustled her wings at the sudden break in silence but quickly regained her composure, she then flew down and sat on Hermione's shoulder. "What are you doing here girl?" exclaimed an ecstatic Hermione. The owl looked her sadly. Hermione came to the conclusion that Hedwig must have been out hunting when the Death Eaters attacked Harry and his relatives. "I'm sorry Hedwig….. Harry's gone." The owl nodded in understanding.

_I know Hermione, he left with a stupid old man who thought it was funny to make a lot of loud noises _. Hermione took the owls nod as though it already knew.

"Well, said a gloomy Hermione, since Harry's gone your going to need looking after aren't you? Would you mind if I took care of you Hedwig?" asked Hermione. The owl just nodded again.

_That is what Harry wished for so that it what shall happen_ _till his return _.

If only Hermione could talk to animals she would have learnt that her best friend wasn't dead. But unknown to her is that this certain skill would catch up with her later…..

Ron had been trying to talk with Hermione about Harry since her arrival, but she had been avoiding everyone, all she did was sit in the shade of a willow all day long, the only time she was near anyone was at meal times where the whole Weasley family would just eat in silence. Everyone was hit really hard by Harry's death. Fred and George were trying half heartedly to bring laughter into the Burrow, but with no success. Bill and Charlie the two oldest of the Weasley's were trying to comfort their younger siblings. Mrs Weasley tried to act normally only to have sudden break downs and start crying, Mr Weasley would then try and comfort his wife. Percy was never home that much due to a promotion at work. Ginny, who had a crush on Harry since her first meeting, was always seen curled up on a chair in the living room. But it was easy to say that Ron and Hermione were feeling Harry's loss the most.

Ron, who had been sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, looked up when he heard the back door open. He saw his secret crush Hermione standing in the door way talking to what looked to be Harry's owl Hedwig. He voiced his question.

"Hermione, is that…Hedwig?"

"Yes it is" said Hermione without looking away from the owl.

"I thought that it would have died in the attack, just like……" he trailed off not wanting to upset Hermione again.

"No, she must have been out hunting when….. she to trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence, but I'm going to look after her now, even though Harry is gone, Hermione was trying hard to fight back tears, he wouldn't want Hedwig wasting away would he?"

"No I suppose your right" said a slightly stupid Ron.

"Of course I'm right, when am I ever wrong" said a smiling Hermione.

Hmm, thought Ron, maybe Hedwig is giving her the comfort she needs, I mean she is smiling again, and what a wonderful smile it was, he couldn't help it when a smile found its way onto his own face. He was snapped out of his day dreaming when Hermione was calling out his name.

"Ron, Ron you stupid git, what are you smiling at me for?" Ron couldn't help but blush,

"Umm, nothing Hermione, umm do you want to play a game of wizards chess?"

"Yeah why not, I don't see what the point in me trying is though, you always beat me." Ron just laughed at Hermione's last comment while he ran up to his room to collect his chess set.

Ron and Hermione played a couple of games of chess, Ron won every game. While playing they started to draw an audience. Everyone in the Weasley family was joining Hermione trying to beat there cocky brother. Everyone was having the most fun they had had in days that they didn't even notice their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore appear out of thin air, only to give himself away when he said to Hermione.

"Do you think that was such a wise move Hermione", everybody in the living room jumped a foot in the air, Dumbledore continued, "I mean all Ron would have to do next is take your bishop and he would have you in check mate" he finished with a small smile.

Mrs Weasley who heard Albus's from the kitchen came rushing in the living room.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise, your just time for dinner, would you care to join us?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask me that Molly, said Dumbledore. I have something I must tell you all anyway", his face then wore an expression of more pain.

"Oh well, dinner is ready now, come on everyone" said Mrs Weasley.

When all the Weasley's, Hermione and Dumbledore were sitting down at the dinner table.

"Where is dad, mum?" asked Bill.

"He's working late tonight Bill, something about doing some business for professor Dumbledore" Mrs Weasley said nodding to the Headmaster.

"That is why I am here tonight Bill, spoke Dumbledore, you see I have some more bad news for you all….. Sirius has been killed by Voldemort."

"Oh no" sobbed Hermione whilst lunging herself at Ron. Ron seemed quite taken aback by Hermione's sudden movements but gently rubbed her back and gave her comforting words.

"How do you know Albus" said Mrs Weasley.

"I wont go into full details now Molly. After I told you all about Harry and what happened, Sirius tried to find the Death Eaters responsible for the attack. Well it seems as though he found some or in other words they found him, they then took him to Voldemort where he was tortured and then murdered." Dumbledore waited a few minutes for the information to sink in. "The other reason I have come tonight is to inform you that Harry's funeral will be held tomorrow at 12o'clock at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin would also like to have a ceremony for Sirius tomorrow as well." Everybody nodded there agreement to the old professors proposal.

After dinner was finished Dumbledore stood up.

"Please feel free to use the floo network to my office tomorrow, I will be waiting for you and then will escort you down to the Quidditch pitch."

"Why are we going to the quidditch pitch" asked Fred.

"That is where the service is being held Fred, good bye everybody, thank you for the delicious meal Molly."

"Anytime Albus, goodnight." And with a POP he was gone.

* * *

"Ah you're already here" said the solemn voice of Albus Dumbledore. The Weasley's plus Hermione had just flooed to his office.

"Yes, sorry if were disturbing you Albus, said Mr Weasley, "but the kids didn't want to wait around any longer."

"No it's quite alright Arthur, I was just thinking……" Everyone stared at the old Headmaster. "Well, shall we go down to the quidditch pitch?" asked professor Dumbledore. Everyone nodded so they made there way down to the field.

* * *

Harry and Sirius's funeral had been a very sad occasion. It had also been one of the biggest funerals in magical history. There was Ministry representatives from all magical countries, Harry's school friends, reporters from different magazines and newspapers from all over the world, and the rest were just people wanting to pay there final respects to the Boy-Who-Lived who saved them from Voldemort so many years ago.

It was 12:00pm by the time the Weasley's and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow. Everyone was so exhausted that all just went to sleep, or in the case of Hermione and Ginny, cry themselves to sleep.

* * *

Thousands of kilometres away on the other side of the world, a boy who was believed dead by everyone was waking up to a beautiful sunrise, anticipating what the day had in store for him.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	4. Elemental Change

_Return Of The Elemental_

_**Chapter 4 – Elemental Change**_

Thousands of kilometres away on the other side of the world, a boy who was believed dead by everyone was waking up to a beautiful sunrise, anticipating what the day had in store for him…

* * *

**Flashback**

**BOOM **

"Owww" shouted Harry.

"Oh, sorry about that Harry,' said Merlin picking up the young boy sprawled on the earth beneath him 'I hope you learn to become better at apparating then me."

"It's alright Merlin,' said Harry rubbing his backside, 'hang on did you say you'll be teaching me how to apparate?"

"Oh yes, it's an Elementals greatest Magic. You see normal witches and wizards can apparate and dissaparate to short distances of about 100 kilometres but you and I can use anyone of our elements to travel very far distances." Then seeing the excited face of his young counterpart and decided to excite him some more. "Harry haven't you noticed our surroundings? We are not in England or even the northern hemisphere anymore" said a smiling Merlin.

Harry's jaw dropped. He walked over to what looked to be a cliff face. When he reached the edge, he was looking out to a beautiful red desert. Then he realised that he was not standing on a cliff but a huge red rock. He then understood where Merlin had apparated them to, they where in Australia, but just not anywhere in Australia but on top of one of Australia's greatest landmarks, **Ayers Rock**.

"Merlin' Harry chocked out, 'what are we doing in Australia?"

"This Harry,' said Merlin throwing up his hands 'is where you shall begin your training."

**End Flashback**

Harry stared at the beauty of the desert. It had been a week since his arrival in Australia, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Merlin had started training him as soon as he was familiar with his surroundings. He had wanted Harry to get fit, so Harry took to running around the base of the huge rock. It was 10 kilometres around so he was very exhausted after his first few runs, but had quickly picked up his endurance and now was enjoying the scenery that passed as he ran. There was only one drawback about Harry's new adventure, he was going to be turning fifteen in a few days time and he was not going to be with his two best friends Hermione and Ron. He wanted to write them a message to tell them that he was alright encase they tried to go to the Dursleys and get him, but Merlin said that it was too risky, but that he could write to them in a couple of months time, but for now he was to train.

Merlin had wanted Harry to get his staff as soon as possible, so that is why he was up so early. He knew it would be another hour before his mentor would wake so he put on his transfigured running clothes and descended the rock to begin his run.

When Harry arrived back at the camp he found Merlin awake and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Merlin" said a cheerful Harry.

Merlin knew the reason Harry was happy, he had promised the young boy that he would help him make his staff last night before they went to go to bed.

"Good morning Harry. What do you say we have breakfast and then we can see about making your staff?"

"That sounds great' said an excited Harry, 'umm Merlin how do I make my staff?" he asked.

"It is quite simple Harry, I will get you to say a special spell that will transform your wand into a staff. It will still keep its magical properties such as the holly wood and phoenix feather, it will be bigger of course and there will only be one more difference. A stone will appear at the top of your staff, the colour of the stone shows how powerful we are magically."

Harry was fascinated, he couldn't wait to see what colour his stone would be. He wondered what the most powerful colours were. So he asked.

"Merlin what are the most powerful colours? And I don't mean to pry but how powerful are you?"

Merlin just chuckled. "Well Harry, the strongest colours are Gold and Silver." Then he held up his staff and showed Harry a deep blue stone. "The next ones are Blue, Red and Green, and then finally Yellow, Orange and Purple are the lowest."

"I bet mine is a purple" sulked Harry.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure, you have already shown that you can use the elements and your only 14. Most of our kind didn't show signs like that till they were 17. I'd think that your stone might even be a green, just like your eyes" said Merlin proudly.

"When can we find out" asked Harry, getting excited again after Merlin's praise.

"I can teach you the spell now if you like" said Merlin standing up.

"That would be great" said Harry also getting to his feet.

So for the next hour Merlin taught Harry the spell. It took Harry a while to get the incantation and the wand movement right. But when he did Merlin thought it was time to put him to the test. He was as curious as Harry to find out what colour Harry's stone would be and he couldn't wait any longer.

"Alright Harry I think your finally ready to try the spell. Now remember every movement and the pronunciation of the spell, if you make one little mistake then it could be disastrous."

"Why? What will happen" asked a curious Harry.

"Let's just say that this rock won't be anymore than a speck of dust if you stuff up."

Harry wished he didn't ask, knowing the answer terrified him. He started to shake, not sure whether he should go through with this.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine" said a confident Merlin.

"Alright, here goes." Harry then took a big breath in a spoke the incantation…

* * *

Harry was starting to wake, he had just had the weirdest dream. He dreamed that Merlin had come to his bedroom in Privet Drive and told him he was the last of an ancient race called the Elementals, and then told him that he came back to train him. The dream then took both of them to a place called Ayers Rock in Australia where Harry was watching himself saying a spell. Then next thing he knew, he was being raised above the ground, being engulfed by a huge white light.

Harry wished the dream was true, but did not want to dwell on it so he decided to get up and make the Dursleys there breakfast. With his eyes closed he reached out for his glasses, he came in contact with something but it was not his glasses, he quickly open his eyes to see that he had grabbed the nose of the man in his dreams.

"Ah Harry your finally awake are you? Good I was starting to get a little bit worried, and if its not to much trouble do you think you could let go of my nose?" said a smiling Merlin.

Harry was so happy that his dream was true that he quickly got out of bed and gave Merlin a huge hug. But something was wrong.

"Merlin, why have you shrunk?" asked a curious Harry.

"I have not shrunk my boy, you have grown, to a fair height I must say as well. Here let me show you." Merlin then grabbed his staff and sent a jet of ice from it, the ice hit the tent wall and formed a full length mirror. "There, what do you think?"

Harry couldn't believe it he had grown to what he guessed was 6 foot. His reflection also showed that he wasn't wearing any glasses, but his sight was crystal clear, and without his glasses he could see his sparkling emerald eyes searching him. His hair had grown and he also had a small bit of facial hair

"Merlin how did this happen? How come I've grown? And why don't I need my glasses anymore?"

"Calm down Harry, all will be explained, but first come and have something to eat. I would think that being asleep for 3 months would make anyone hungry."

"WHAT' shouted Harry 'I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HOW LONG?"

"3 months and 10 days to be exact" replied the old man calmly.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" he shouted again.

"Harry please calm down. Do you remember what happened when you were making your staff?"

Harry took some deep breaths. Eventually he started to calm down, it wasn't easy though, one minute he thought he was a small boy waking up after a weird nights dream, the next he's a young man waking up after an apparent 3 month sleep.

"The last thing I remember is being surrounded by a bright light" said Harry straining his memory.

"Yes, that was most unusual, in all my life I never saw such a change in an Elemental. When the light surrounded you I sensed a lot, and I mean a lot of power coming off you. I believe that when you have learnt all you can, you'll become the strongest magical being in the world" said Merlin staring off into space picturing Harry when he was fully trained.

"You're kidding right?" said a disbelieving Harry.

"Oh no, on the contrary Harry' said Merlin 'if you don't believe me look at your staff." Merlin then passed Harry his old wand.

Harry looked at his new staff in awe. It was B-e-a-utiful. It was about a metre in length, it was made of holly like his wand but the most eye catching thing about his staff was the colour of the stone at the top.

"Merlin, it can't be, it just can't be true" said Harry in shock.

"Yes it is true Harry' said a proud Merlin 'at first when I told you about the stones, I really thought you would just get a middle stone like mine, but after you went through your change I knew what to expect. There has only been three Elementals to receive that stone Harry, you should feel very honoured."

Harry then held his staff up in the air so the sun was gleaming on it. On top, standing out like a shining beacon was a translucent Gold stone. Light was hitting the stone and bouncing off at all angles. Harry was speechless, he had never seen anything so pretty. Harry then had a sudden thought.

"Merlin, can I give my staff a name? It's just that it reminds me of someone I know so much."

"I don't see why not, tell me Harry, who is the special girl?" said Merlin with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you know I was thinking about a girl?" said Harry wondering if Merlin could read minds.

"The same thing happened to me when I got my staff, I saw the beauty of it and a picture of a girl I knew popped into my head and I asked my mentor the same question. Of course he complied and I called my staff 'Thias'.

"Umm Merlin' said Harry cautiously 'Thais doesn't sound like a girls name."

Merlin laughed at the young man before him.

"Her full name was Cynthia, but when you're in the heat of battle and you need to summon your staff quickly, well you really can't speak the whole name can you? Will you have to shorten your special girls name as well Harry?" asked Merlin.

"I think I will. Ah well there's plenty of time to think about it. So what have you been doing since I've been asleep?" asked a slightly sheepish Harry.

"Oh, not much, I've been admiring your staff, walked around the landscape…. Been to a couple of quidditch matches." said Merlin waiting for Harry's reaction to the quidditch statement.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?" shouted an excited Harry.

"Harry you must really learn how to control your excitement. Yes quidditch is being played here, the next game is in a weeks time, the two top teams are playing, and to answer your last outburst, in Australia they play all there games out in the desert, its far away from muggle eyes, the game that we will be watching is being played in a gorge."

"What teams are they" asked a bouncing Harry.

"I believe they are called the 'Thundelarra Thunderers' and the 'Woollongong Warriors'. But we shall only be going if you can call your Elemental Guardian and transform into your Elemental Animagus form."

"Excuse me Merlin, what did you just say?" said Harry while cleaning out his ears.

"Hmm, I might have left that bit out. You see Harry every Elemental has his or her own Animal Guardian in them. They also have an Elemental Animagus form. My guardian and Animagus forms both come from the Air element. Would you like to see them?" Harry only nodded his head.

Merlin than held is staff up in the air, and spoke to his element. Whilst Merlin was calling his guardian Harry took in the new information that his mentor had just told him. He was going to be an animagus just like his father and Sirius, he then wondered what element would choose to be his guardian. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the huge white, winged horse standing before him. But when he finally looked up he quickly jumped back a few metres, Merlin than came out from behind the large beast.

"Harry I would like you to meet Pegasus. He is my Elemental guardian. Now could you look after him whilst I turn into my animagus form? Good lad, don't be frightened, come and pat him, he wouldn't hurt a flobberworm."

Harry cautiously stepped foreword to pat the winged horse, when he reached the side of the horse he gave it a small pat, then seeing that the horse seemed to be enjoying it he became more confident and reached up and ruffled Pegasus's silvery mane. A brown owl then dropped down from the sky and landed on Pegasus's back. Harry looked up at the brown owl and then in the blink of an eye it transformed into an old man.

"That was magnificent Merlin!' exclaimed Harry. 'How do we find out our guardian and animagus forms?" hoping that it didn't involve sleeping for an extended amount of time.

"Get your staff and I will show' said Merlin, while Harry picked up his staff 'now hold it in the air with the stone level with your eyes and then let go of the staff' Harry did as he was told and let the staff float in mid-air, 'now repeat what I say after me." Harry listened to what Merlin said and then repeated him.

_Power of the Elements_

_I call upon thee_

_Release the spirits from within _

_And guide me_

Harry then watched his staff, a mountain of tension was building up inside of him. Suddenly a shape burst out from the gold stone of his staff, when it came back down it perched itself on top of his staff. Harry just stared at the creature in awe.

"Well done Harry' said a clapping Merlin 'you're Guardian belongs to the Fire element, yes that is a beautiful phoenix you have there. Would you like to find out what your animag…….." But Merlin stopped talking and wore a shocked expression on his face, Harry wondered what was wrong with him, so he followed Merlin's eyes. Harry then joined Merlin in wearing the shocked face. His staff was producing another form, slowly the head, body and tail of a Lion came out of the gold stone.

The lion hit the ground and gave a mighty roar, Harry and Merlin jumped, but the phoenix that was standing on the ground next to the lion didn't move a single feather. Harry didn't know what was going on. Surely Merlin said all Elementals only got one Guardian.

"Merlin, what's happening?" said Harry.

But before Merlin could answer another form was appearing from the staff. Harry's next guardian was a blue Dolphin, the dolphin started swimming in a lake that appeared out of nowhere, the dolphin started doing some tricks and then swam back to the waters edge.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes and by the looks of it Merlin couldn't either. The only ones that seemed to know what was going on were Harry's guardians, for they were all now looking at the staff as if waiting for something………….

It came… A gale started blowing red dust about, Harry and Merlin had to throw up there arms to protect their eyes. The dust storm went on for another few minutes before it receded. Harry still kept his arms up, not wanting to open his eyes and look at the creature that caused such a severe storm.

"Umm, Harry I think you should open your eyes now' said Merlin sounding a little scared 'you don't want to keep your guest waiting do you?"

Harry slowly lowered his arms but still kept his eyes tightly closed. "Merlin what happened?" said Harry not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh I really think you better take a look for yourself Harry" said Merlin, still sounding scared.

Harry opened his emerald eyes to be met with huge gleaming yellow ones. He was face to snout with a monstrous Hungarian Horntail, which seemed to be smiling at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry screamed.

_Do not be alarmed Master/ _said a voice within Harry's head.

"What? Who said that? And why are you calling me Master?" said Harry turning in circles looking for the voice.

"Oh sorry Harry, I keep forgetting to tell you important details. Once you have called your guardian, you have the ability to communicate with that guardian or in your case guardians" said Merlin marvelling at Harry's Elemental guardians.

"Awesome' said Harry looking at all of his guardians 'how do I talk to them?"

"Just speak to them through your mind" said Merlin.

"Right, here goes nothing." he then turned to his guardians.

_Hello, my name is Harry/_

_Greetings Master _replied four voices.

_Umm, what are your names/_ said Harry not quite sure if they even had names.

The phoenix flew foreword and bowed to Harry.

_My name is Blaze Master and I am your Fire Guardian, I am humbled to serve you _The Lion then stepped foreword.

_Hello master, my name is Tallis and I am honoured to be your Earth Guardian _Tallis then backed away. The Dolphin then swam up.

_Hi, my lord, as you probably already guessed I am your Water Guardian, my name is Lockyer _That only left one element to go. The Horntail stomped forward.

_So you must be my Air Guardian? And can you answer my question to why you are calling me master/ _

_Yes, my name is Taipan and I will teach you the ways of the air. To answer your other question we call you master because you are the only one that can summon us._

Harry then spoke to all of his guardians.

_Its a little uncomfortable being called Master do you think you can just call me Harry/_

_As you wish Harry _replied his guardians whilst bowing.

_Thankyou/_ He then turned to Merlin. "How do I make them leave, I mean surely they can't travel around with me?"

"No you're quite right' said Merlin 'just tell them they can go and that you will summon them when they are needed."

_Right, thank you for being my guardians, I will summon you when you are needed/_

All the guardians then left in a gust of wind/

"Well, that was an interesting event wasn't it' said Merlin looking like he was deep in thought 'four guardians, yes I think I can expect great things from you. Merlin didn't realise that Harry was listening to him.

"Merlin why did you tell me that every Elemental only got one guardian? Were you just having me on?" said a bemused Harry.

"Oh no, definitely not' said Merlin becoming serious 'never has an Elemental had more than one guardian Harry, you are the first ever. You just keep surprising me, I wonder if this will reflect your animagus form. Like the guardian situation, an Elemental can only transform into one creature, magical or non-magical. But I think that you will have four forms, but I'm afraid that will have to wait till next week I don't think I could take much more of your surprises today."

"Alright" said a whinging Harry.

So Merlin suggested they have dinner go to bed early, he said something about being exhausted from a tiring day. But Harry was anything but tired. He let his thoughts go over today's events. The first thing he saw was his beautiful staff, he watched as he saw his guardians come forth from his staff, watched as Merlin told him that they were going to see a quidditch match, but in the end all he thought about Ron and Hermione and what they must be going through. He had been gone now for 3 months, they would be either worried or they have forgotten about him. They would be back at Hogwarts now, thought Harry.

He then turned over on his side and took one last look at his staff, he then spoke quietly under his breath while touching the staff.

"Goodnight…… Mione."

* * *

Thousands of kilometres in Scotland……….

Hermione had been back at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry for nearly two months. She and Ron had been made the 5th year Prefects of Gryffindor, she was still atop of all her classes and she acted as though everything in the world was normal. But everything was not normal with Hermione Granger, there was not a moment that went by when she was not thinking about her deceased friend.

Harry Potter had left a big mark on Hogwarts. For the first couple of weeks everyone except for the Slytherins had been mourning Harry's death, young girls could be seen crying in the corridors saying things like "First Cedric Diggory, now Harry Potter, who's going to be next?" and "Who's going to be Gryffindors seeker now?" Older girls were crying as well but were saying much more meaningful things like "Who's going to stop You-Know-Who now" and "Who's going to protect us if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacks Hogwarts?"

Hermione tried to comfort those who were close to Harry, all the while not being comforted herself. Many nights she thought of Harry and cried herself to sleep. Ron had tried to get her to talk but she quickly changed the subject and asked him whether he had done his homework yet, which of course he hadn't so Hermione would sit down and help him in front of the common room fire.

Another week had passed at Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting down for breakfast with the other fifth year Gryffindors when the owl post came. Hermione paid the owl that brought her, her Daily Prophet, she had only just recently started reading it again. Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked up when he heard Seamus Finnigan calling him.

"Hey Ron take a look at Hermione's quidditch column."

Ron didn't hesitate and he quickly ripped the newspaper away from Hermione while she muttered "boys" under her breath.

"Well, what was so important Ron" said Hermione a little angry.

Ron didn't answer her, he was an inch away from the paper staring open mouthed at a picture of a quidditch player. Hermione looked over his shoulder and read the article.

**_World Record Catch._**

_Yesterday in Australia, Brendan Maher, an unknown Seeker for the Woollongong Warriors recorded the fastest catch of the Golden Snitch in Quidditch history. Maher caught the snitch 2.71 seconds in the game which helped the Warriors secure top spot in the Australian Quidditch League with a 150-0 win over second place Thundelarra Thunderers. It was reported that Maher was pulled into the side due to the sickness of first string Seeker Bob Johnson. Maher told reporters that he would not be playing anymore games for the Warriors because he was planning to go on a holiday with his grandfather. _

Hermione than looked at the photograph of Brendan Maher who was holding what looked to be a broom made of ice. But that was not the most interesting feature of the picture, standing there sheepishly while he was being photographed was Maher. Hermione gasped so loud that the whole Great Hall looked at her. She did not care though, she snatched the paper off Ron and looked closer at the man in the picture.

She guessed the man was 6 foot maybe a bit bigger he had messed up long blonde hair, looked rather muscly and had bright emerald eyes. She knew those eyes, she had seen them so many times, always showing different emotions, and in the picture they were showing a glowing happiness. She was rudely interrupted by Ron taking the newspaper back off her.

"Excuse me Hermione but I was reading that" he said whilst grabbing the paper back and sitting back down.

"Ron, can you see what I see?" said Hermione, hope building inside her.

"Yeah, I know' said Ron with a glum look on his face, 'I wish I could have a broom like that, its looks so fast."

"Not that you stupid imbecile, who does that man look like, look at his eyes, don't they look like Harry's?" she was now shouting and the whole hall was looking at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Hermione' said Ron looking sad, 'I know you want him to come back, but it's not going to happen…. He's gone."

"What? Don't you see his eyes?" said Hermione pleadingly.

"Hermione a lot of people have green eyes, plus this guy doesn't even look like Harry. Now please just stop" said Ron hoping that she would just move on.

"Your wrong" shouted Hermione. She than ran out of the Great Hall with tears falling down her face.

Little did Ron and everyone else know, is that Hermione was right…

* * *

**Flashback**

It was the morning of the Quidditch match between Woollongong Warriors and the Thundelarra Thunderers. Harry was once again up at the crack of dawn, he was to excited to sleep anymore so he went for his morning run with an extra spring in his step.

During his run he looked back at what he had accomplished through the week. He had now been able to summon anyone of his guardians at one time or all together. He could dispatch of his staff and then call it when he needed it. He had nearly completed his training on the Earth Element, which was the reason Merlin had brought him to Australia, so he could learn what the Earth was like. Merlin had told him that they were going to Nepal next, and then said something about "becoming one with the Air". Harry did not know what this meant so he shrugged it off at the time.

When he had called for his staff Merlin had grinned widely when he heard Hermione's shortened name.

"Ah, I thought you would choose that girl Harry' he said with a twinkle in his silver eyes. 'She is quite pretty isn't she?"

Harry only blushed furiously at this comment. It was true though, when he closed his eyes he could picture Hermione at the Yule Ball, wearing that beautiful blue dress, smiling like an angel.

Harry smiled to himself as he ran up the last path that led to his camp. When he got closer he saw Merlin holding something that looked vaguely similar to a racing broom, as he got closer he recognised that it was, but it was not an ordinary broom…… It was made of ice.

"Ah, there you are Harry, I was thinking that you might like to go and have a quick ride at the stadium before the match begins, how does that sound? I know you're missing out on a lot of things due to my appearance' said Merlin a little sadly, 'but I figured since you're such a brilliant flyer that I could perhaps make it up to you by giving you a present?' he then handed Harry the Ice broom, 'well, how do you like it" he asked hopefully.

Harry was shocked that he was receiving such a glorious gift that tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Thankyou Merlin' said Harry in a deep meaningful voice. 'When can we go to the stadium?"

"Now if you like' said Merlin, glad that Harry enjoyed his gift. 'Just let me change the colour of your hair and I'll also get rid of your scar. Don't want people to notice you do we?"

A few minutes later a blonde haired and scar less Harry arrived with Merlin at the bottom of Gorge Stadium. There was no one about so Merlin conjured a snitch made of ice and let it go for Harry to catch. Harry kicked off the ground and chased the snitch. Harry was having so much fun, the broom he was riding was 5 times faster than his Firebolt, it moved with the slightest of touches. Harry turned the broom upwards and in a flash he was 60 feet above the pitch, circling, searching for the snitch.

Unknown to Harry was a spectator marvelling at Harry's flying ability. This man was the captain of the Woollongong Warriors watching Harry from the player's tunnel that led to the changing rooms.

Harry then saw the snitch hovering about two feet off the ground near the centre of the pitch. He quickly turned his broom and went speeding towards the ice snitch, within seconds Harry was pulling out of a glorious dive with the snitch clutched in his hand, he done another circle of the pitch acknowledging the non existent crowd and then landed back down on the pitch next to Merlin.

"Marvellous Harry, you really are a brilliant flyer. I wouldn't be surprised if you played professionally one day" said a praising Merlin.

Harry looked down at Merlin with a smile plastered on his face, like him he had changed his appearance. Merlin now had brown withering hair and beared. He wore a polo shirt with knee length shorts that showed his pale skin and knobbly knee's, also wearing a pair of sandals.

"Thanks Merlin, the broom is magnif…." But Harry did not finish his thankyou, for a huge man in white and red robes was shouting at him whilst running towards him.

"Oi' said the tall man in the quidditch robes. 'You fly bloody fantastic mate, tell me what you are doing today?' But before Harry could answer the excited man, he answered his own question. 'I'll tell you what you're doing, you're going to play seeker for my team, what do you say?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to, hang on just let me ask Mer-- I mean my Grandfather."

Harry then looked at his new Grandfather pleadingly.

"Of course you can Brendan' said the old man. Merlin than stuck his hand out to the Woollongong Warriors captain, 'Hello, my name is Tom, Tom Maher, and this fabulous flyer' he said while reaching out his hand and grasping Harry's shoulder, 'is my Grandson, Brendan Maher.

"Hello Tom, hello Brendan. My name is Brett Sanders and I'm the Captain of the Woollongong Warriors. Come on Brendan, will go get you suited up, the game will be starting in an hour…

* * *

Several hours later Harry and Merlin arrived back at Ayers Rock with huge grins on their faces.

"Well that was an interesting day' said Merlin whilst taking his and Harry's hiding charms off. 'I couldn't believe it when Brett Sanders lunged at your legs and begged you to stay, and then when you said no, he started crying like a baby. Poor man I mean you were very good today Harry, tell me how did you catch the snitch so fast?"

"I don't know' said Harry reliving the attack on him from the Woollongong captain. 'I just saw it and the broom did the rest. Umm Merlin, do you think I could keep this broom?" said Harry while putting on a puppy dog face. Merlin only laughed.

"Of course you can Harry, I wouldn't dream of taking away the broom that helped set a quidditch record. Now what do you say we have some tea and then hit the sack. Then tomorrow we can see your Animagus forms, and finally complete your Earth element training. They had there tea and then fell into a sleep where they were both greeted by dreams of the magnificent day.

**End Flashback**

Harry once again woke to a beautiful sunrise in the Australian desert. He once again started off on his usual run, he was getting rather muscular now and was filling out his 6 foot figure well. He was starting to shave his beared, but he let his hair grow thinking that it hid his scar well.

When he came back from his run Merlin was already up holding his staff.

"Morning Merlin" said Harry glad they were finally going to see what kind of animagus he would become.

"Good morning Harry' said a smiling Merlin 'ready to see what your animagus form or forms are?"

"Sure am, what do you want me to do?"

"Call for your staff and then set it up the way you did when you were finding out your guardians. Then touch the stone and then close your eyes and free your mind. Your true forms should then find you."

"Righto' said Harry becoming serious, he then called for his staff. 'Mione" he bellowed. The staff materialised in the air in front of him, he then slowly closed his eyes and reached out to touch the gold stone.

When his hand enclosed the cold stone, Harry felt a part of himself being sucked out and transferred into the staff.

A rainbow of colours was slowly spreading outwards from the staff. Harry watched as the beautiful colours turned into his Animagus forms. There standing before him were four magnificent creatures.

"I think I need to sit down' said Merlin losing feeling in his legs. 'What is it about you my boy, I mean four forms, you are truly amazing."

Harry went over to help Merlin sit down on the ground. He then looked back at his Animagus forms.

He walked over to the first one. It was a big, shining silver Eagle with piercing emerald eyes.

"You must be my Air form." said Harry. The Eagle nodded and vanished. Harry then walked to his next form which was a happy brown Otter.

"And you must be my Water form' again the Otter nodded and vanished into thin air. 'That leaves two left, he then turned and patted a huge Unicorn. The Unicorn was as black as the night time sky, the only things that weren't black were its horn and eyes. The horn was a gleaming white and its eyes were the same as the Eagle and the Otter, sparkling emeralds. Harry was not sure what Element it was though.

"Are you my Earth form?" said a curious Harry. The Unicorn gave an approving nod before also disappearing. Harry then looked at his Fire form.

It was sitting down, calmly waiting for Harry to identify it.

"So you're my Fire Animagus form?" said an impressed Harry. The large white Wolf casually walked towards Harry and bowed. And with that the last of his Animagus forms were gone. Harry just stared at the spot where the wolf sat previous. He was literally slapped out of his thoughts by a jovial Merlin.

"Congratulations Harry. I must tell you now, you will only be allowed to transform into your Earth form for the moment because that is the only training you have done of an Element. But do not worry, once you have been trained in all the Elements you will be able to transform into any of your Elements. Now how about we finish with your Earth training, once you successfully do this and transform into your form we will be able to go to Nepal."

"What Element will we be doing in Nepal?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you'll find out" said Merlin with a mischievous smile on his face…

* * *

It was a few more days till Harry had fully controlled his Earth Element. All he had to do now was transform into his Unicorn form and he was completed.

"Now Harry, close your eyes and let your Elemental form find you. Once it has you should feel a tingling sensation within yourself. Now go ahead and try it. Good luck" added Merlin.

Harry then closed his eyes and felt a calm wash over him. He was picturing the Unicorn in his mind, it started off blurry, but started getting bigger and clearer. Suddenly he felt the tingling sensation Merlin was talking about. The next thing he knew he was a towering black Unicorn. He started pawing the ground enthusiastically testing out his new hooves, he then started to trot around, he then moved into a canter and then finally burst out into a fast gallop. Harry couldn't believe how fast he was going, the speed at which he was travelling was break neck, he loved the feeling that he was having that he didn't want it to stop. He kept galloping for a few more minutes before slowly heading back to Merlin.

"Very, very impressive Harry' said Merlin marvelling at the huge Unicorn. 'To transform back, just think about your human self."

Harry did so, and where the unicorn stood now sat Harry with a wide grin on his face.

"That was fanta-- Aaaaahhhhh" but Harry did not finish. He had screamed out in pain and clutched his right chest.

Merlin didn't seem worried that the young man was rolling on the ground in pain. He just looked to be waiting for something. An agonising minute later Harry stopped rolling and screaming and tried to stand up. Merlin came to his aid.

"There now, all done" he said.

"What do you mean?" gasped Harry.

"Here take a look for yourself. Take off your shirt while I get the mirror ready."

Harry did as he was told, not quite understanding the old man was up to. Merlin than told him to look in the mirror of ice. His mouthed dropped and his eyes popped out. There, on his right chest was a shining green tattoo. But that was not all, a few locks of hair that were hanging down the side of his face had turned green.

"These Harry' said Merlin pointing to his hair and chest 'shows that you now control The Element Of Earth, congratulations once again. The symbol on your chest is Elemental script for Earth. Now let's pack up our staff and move on."

Harry stared at the symbol and his hair for a few more minutes before joining Merlin in packing up their camp. When everything was packed and shrunk, Harry moved over to Merlin and grabbed his arm saying one last thing.

"Goodbye Australia… Nepal, here we come…

* * *

**_Note:_** I'll get my beta to edit everything once I've posted it all back up. So Serendipity9, if your there can you contact me again?

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	5. Return Of The Dead

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_Chapter 5 – Return Of The Dead_**

'Merlin, when did you say you'll be teaching me to apparate using the Elements?' said Harry picking himself up and rubbing his head. 'And why is it so cold?' he added while hugging himself to keep warm.

'You really don't notice your surroundings do you Harry?' said Merlin smiling.

'How can I see anything anyway? There's a bloody fog everywhere.' Merlin kept smiling, he then lifted his hand and a gust of wing came from it blowing the fog away.

'Welcome Harry' he said while looking at the freezing statue of Harry, 'to Mount Everest, or better yet, the top of the world. This is going to be our home for the next 4 months so get use to it. I'm hoping we won't have to rush this Element like we did with Earth' he gave Harry a cheeky grin. 'But all should be fine if you don't fall asleep.' He then walked over and tapped Harry on the head with his staff, steam started rising off Harry's body.

'What was that?' asked a grateful Harry.

'Permanent heating charm, you'll learn that kind of thing when we go to….. Oh I bet to not tell you now or you won't want to go' said Merlin with eyes twinkling with an evil glint. 'Now come on, let's set up the tent' he then turned back to Harry and asked. 'Can you use your Earth Element to set up a nice even patch of ground for the tent?'

Harry nodded and called for his staff. Mione appeared milliseconds later at Harry's side. He grabbed the staff and pointed it at the snow covered mountain. Harry then concentrated on making a kind of balcony that would protrude from the tip of Everest. Harry opened his eyes to look at the little green field he had made.

"Oh, very nice Harry' said an ecstatic Merlin, 'now come here so I can teach you you're first thing on the Air Element before you pass out from the lack of it. Now all you have to do is tap the tip of your staff to your head and say _Airsis Permentis_. Go on give it a go.'

Harry performed the charm perfectly, he knew because his chest puffed out with the unlimited air in it.

'Thanks for that Merlin. What else will I be learning from the Air Element?' asked Harry excitedly.

"Well to start off, I'll teach you how to become invisible, and then shortly after that you'll learn how to talk to the animals of the Air Element …' But Merlin was cut off by a sudden tirade of Harry's questions.

'WHAT?' shouted Harry, 'I get to speak to more animals? I thought I could only speak to my Guardians? How many more secrets are you hiding from me? Next you're probably going to tell me that one of my friends has died while I'm on this round the world tour' Harry said, finishing in a huff.

'I really must keep track of what to tell you shouldn't I?' said Merlin with a sigh, 'ah well, I think I'll blame it on old age. Now to try an answer you're shouting. Firstly, yes you do get to speak to more animals, once you have completed your whole Elemental training you should be able to talk telepathically to any animal in the world. Secondly, you can still speak to your guardians. Thirdly I think that is the last of the secrets and lastly I'm sure all your friends are perfectly safe.'

'I'm sorry Merlin' said Harry sheepishly, 'I guess it's all too much to take in.'

'It's quite alright Harry' said Merlin looking at the young man with sympathy. 'Listen why don't you go for a fly while I get dinner ready.'

Harry's ears pricked up when he heard what Merlin suggested. And a wide grin was making its way on to his mouth.

'Awesome, I'll just get my broom' Harry started making his way to the tent to collect the ice broom.

'Oh Harry I wasn't talking about flying on your broom'… Harry just looked at the old man with a questioning look on his face.

'How do you suppose I fly without a broom' said a cocky Harry…

* * *

'This is so awesome' screamed Harry while flying above the clouds on the back of his Air Guardian.

_/Taipan, do you think you can go higher/_ said Harry through his mind.

_Of course Harry _and with that the huge Horntail turned upwards.

Harry thought the ride on Taipan was magnificent, they kept flying around without a care in the world. The sun was starting to set, as it was sending the last signs of orange light over the continuous Himalayan range. Harry's eyes started to water, but it was not from the icy wind, it was from heartache. Watching the beautiful sunset made him think of Hermione again. It had been so long since he had seen her smile, her big bushy hair, and her perfect brown eyes. There was no denying it, he missed everything about her.

'I hope she knows I'm okay and doesn't think I'm dead' said Harry out loud. He wanted to ask Merlin if he could send her a message so he told Taipan to head back to Everest.

_As you wish Harry, hold on now _Taipan than went into a dive. A couple of minutes later Harry was back at the camp, he told Taipan that he could go and then turned to talk to Merlin about sending a message to Hermione. But when he turned around he saw that Merlin was not alone.

'Ah Brendan, back already I see' said Merlin raising his eyebrows and nodding his head back ever so slightly to point out two strangers.

'Umm, yes Grandad. I was just, er, checking the landscape out' said Harry, hoping he sounded sure of himself.

'Oh good lad' said one of the strangers, 'got to be careful of your surroundings. Isn't that what I always say dear' he said turning to what Harry guessed as his wife.

'Yes, you do keep mentioning that, on every mountain top we climb, you'd think I keep forgetting' said the woman rolling her eyes, she then walked towards Harry. 'Hello dear, my name is Hillary, and this crazy fool' she said pointing to her husband, 'is my husband, Edmund.'

'How do, you do? My name is Brendan' said Harry stepping forward and shacking Edmund and Hillary's hand.

'You look awfully familiar, do I know you?' asked Edmund, searching Harry's face for a sign. He got it a slight breeze flew across the tip of the Everest that shifted Harry's hair so that his lightning bolt scar was showing.

'Arn- aren't you de-' said Hillary, going pale like she had seen a ghost.

'Yes, yes, he is Harry Potter' said Merlin cutting her off, becoming aggravated.

'But your supposed to be–' spluttered Edmund, but like his wife he was cut off by Merlin.

'Yes, he's supposed to be at Hogwarts, but I thought I'd take him on a lovely holiday. Now why don't I modify your memories so you don't tell anyone where we are, how does that sound?' He then raised his staff and erased their memories, he then turned to Harry. 'I'll just take these two back down to the village at the base of the mountain, I shan't be a minute' he then apparated off.

Harry thought about the reactions he just got. All his life he had been gawked and pointed at, but never had he had people turn deathly pale just because they met him. He thought since Merlin might be a while that he would have a talk to one of his Guardians.

He raised Mione, and summoned Blaze, his Fire guardian.

_Hello Harry, what can I do for you? _said the red and gold Phoenix.

_/Hello Blaze, I just felt like having a chat that's all/_ thought Harry through the mind link.

_Well, what would you like to talk about young Harry. Maybe you could tell me what you're doing in my kind's homeland? _

_/What do you mean/ _asked Harry.

_Well, we Phoenixes originate from the great mountain ranges. Like the mountains we never die, it is a very peaceful sanctuary for us all. _

_/Do you think there are some phoenixes near us/ _asked Harry.

Blaze didn't answer Harry, but flew to the tip of Everest and began singing the beautiful phoenix song. Harry closed his eyes as he listened to Blaze, he was glad that he did because once his mind was filled with the song, he started picturing Hermione, but it was not the Hermione he had last seen at the end of his 4th year, but Hermione as she looked now.

Harry's heart started to break, Hermione had looked as though she had been laughing but in the next picture of her she was crying on her bed holding a picture of him. His heart started climbing his throat, he had caused Hermione this pain, he had to find a way to tell her not to worry and that he was alright. He eyes were still closed when he heard Blaze talking to him inside his head.

_Harry, are you alright? I have someone that wishes to see you _Harry then opened his watering eyes to see a small but dazzling Green and Blue Phoenix.

_Harry, I would like you to meet Emmeris, she has come to meet you, I will act as your translator seeing as though you wont be able to talk to her till you have completed your Elemental Fire training or possibly even your Air training _

_/Thankyou Blaze, she is Beautiful/ _said Harry staring at Emmeris. He then watched as the phoenixes trilled to each other, it was a few moments before Blaze talked to Harry through his mind.

_Harry, I have some wonderful news for you, Emmeris would like to travel with you, become your pet as it were _

_/Tell her that I could not do that, I could not take her from her home/ _said Harry, looking at the beautiful Green and Blue phoenix.

_You do not understand Harry, this would be a great honour for Emmeris, she wishes to do this, she can see the pain inside you that you keep hidden. She wants to help you with this pain _

Harry thought for a couple of minutes whilst looking at the noble phoenix. He thought he saw a look of pleading ness from within the dark brown eyes.

_/Tell her that I would be honoured to become her owner, but tell her not to look at me as an owner, but more of a friend./_

Blaze obviously told Emmeris what she wanted to hear, for the phoenix then flew over and perched herself on Harry's shoulder. She then started rubbing her head up and down Harry's bearded face. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the young phoenix.

'Found a new friend, have we?' said the sudden voice of Merlin.

'Uh, yeah, her name is Emmeris. Blaze started singing and she came. Blaze also said that Emmeris wants to stay with me, would that be alright?' said Harry, hoping that Merlin would say yes.

'That would be fine Harry' said Merlin, smiling at the affectionate Phoenix.

'Cool' said Harry, with a huge grin on his face. He then turned Blaze.

_/Thankyou Blaze, you have found me a very loyal companion, you may go now, I will call you soon./ _

_Very well Harry, I was glad I could help _

'Now' Harry said as he watched his guardian vanish, he then turned towards Merlin. 'What's for dinner?'

* * *

'Yo-u are def-inite-ly ge-tting better Har-ry. Wh-at was the last sp-ell you used on m-e?' gasped Merlin, hunched over himself rubbing his chest.

'Thankyou' said Harry smiling whilst twirling his staff around like a baton. 'That spell was one that I made up, it hits the attacker and takes there breath away, hence, why you're having so much trouble speaking, here let me help' Harry then shot the counter curse which made Merlin fill up with Air again.

'Ah, much better, thankyou' said Merlin smiling. 'In a few more days Harry you will have finished your training on Air. All you need to do is complete your Eagle form and learn a bit more on your extra Elements.'

It had been almost 4 months since Harry and Merlin arrived at Everest and their training was almost up. Harry had loved learning the Air Element, mainly because he and Merlin spent so much time flying, to understand the Element. Merlin would call his guardian Pegasus and Harry would call Taipan and together the quartet and would fly for hours at a time soaring above the mountain ranges. Merlin had told Harry to close his eyes and let the air take his soul during these flights. Harry found it easy to let the air take a hold of him, ever since he first rode a broomstick in his first year, he had felt that he had a special bond with the Element, and the way Taipan made him feel so secure, like nothing could harm him while he was in his presence, made Harry enjoy his training even more. But like Merlin said he was almost done.

'Can I try to transform into my Eagle form this evening? I swear that I could do it' asked a pleading Harry. 'And look I've almost completed my projects for my extra Elements' Harry then went into the tent and came back out with a lightning bolt the size of a broomstick. It was single bolt that had four mini bolts that came off the end of the gleaming bolt.

'What is that you've got there, Harry?' asked Merlin, eyeing the lightning bolt suspiciously.

'Well I kind of got the idea from you, you see, my best friend Ron loves quidditch, and I thought I could make him a new broom, seeing as though he hasn't really owned anything new in his whole life, and I thought I'd make this, it fly's alright don't wo-' Harry was cut off from his rambling from a chuckling Merlin.

'It's quite alright Harry, it's a very nice gesture. Tell me what you have done for your Ice project?' said Merlin, still smiling at Harry's thoughtfulness.

Harry started to blush. He then averted his tutor's eyes and looked down at snow.

'It's another present' said Harry, not only up.

'Oh, now who would be receiving this gift?' asked Merlin, knowing full well that Harry made something for Hermione.

'Hermio……..' trailed off Harry.

'And what have you made her?' asked Merlin, enjoying making Harry embarrassed.

'It's a sculpture of all my Animagus forms standing next to each other. Would you like to see it?' Merlin nodded enthusiastically. Harry then went behind the tent and came back a few moments later levitating his sculpture. The sculpture was magnificent. In the middle stood his Unicorn form, then perched on the top of the Unicorns horn was his Eagle, then on both sides of his Unicorn were the Otter and Wolf. It was a masterpiece.

'I was hoping to give it to her for her birthday which is coming up in a couple of week's time' said Harry, hoping that Merlin would find some way of getting it to her. 'I also wanted to ask you whether you could find a way of letting me tell Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore that I am alright, is there something we can do?'

'We can't leave and meet them physically Harry….' Harry shoulders dropped and his chin fell to his chest. 'But you might be able to meet them mentally' said Merlin looking deep in thought. 'At least, maybe one of them.'

Harry's head shot straight back up and looked at Merlin as though he had just told him that Snape had been sacked.

'Are you serious, I'll be able to talk to them?' Harry said excitedly.

'Yes and no' said Merlin.

'What do you mean' asked a confused Harry.

"I mean that you will only be able to talk to one of them…. So who will it be Harry?' said Merlin apologetically. Harry didn't know what to do, he missed them all so much. His mind searched his whole body for the answer. Finally the searching stopped at his heart.

'I want to speak to Hermione' said Harry with a voice filled with love.

'I thought you might choose her' said Merlin smiling at the young man. 'Now the spell that I am going to do will allow you to enter Hermione dreams, you will be able to see her and talk to her. I'm afraid that the spell only lasts 20 minutes, but I think that, that should be sufficient. Now when would you like to do this?' finished Merlin.

'Tonight if that is possible' said Harry, thinking that he was finally going to tell Hermione that he was safe.

'Yes that is fine, we can do it right after you try to transform into your Eagle form if you like' said Merlin.

The next few hours passed by slowly for Harry. He spent his time flying on his Ice broom chasing the Ice snitch that he had made. Harry made the snitch so it was ridiculously hard to catch. In the time it took for Merlin to come and tell him it was time to complete his training and try to transform, Harry had only caught the snitch once. He was so frustrated that he sent a lightning bolt at the teasing snitch that was flying 100metres away and blew it into a thousands tiny shards. After this outburst of fury Harry felt a deep satisfaction within himself. He then followed Merlin and Pegasus back down to the ground.

'Well Harry' said Merlin, once they were grounded. 'Time to test your abilities, let's see if you can become one with the Air, and transform into your Eagle?'

'Alright' said Harry, closing his eyes and going limp.

Harry eyes had only been closed a few seconds before his silver Eagle form was clearly in minds eyes. The tingling sensation than kicked in and Harry felt himself transforming into his Eagle shape. It had stopped and Harry opened his eyes to see himself looking up at the smiling form of Merlin.

'You are truly special Harry' said Merlin proudly. 'Why don't you test out your new wings?'

Harry's shining Eagle form nodded. It then flew over to Emmeris.

_/Hello there Emmeris, would you like to come and fly with me/ _asked Harry.

_Harry, you look beautiful. Of course I'll come. This should be fun _replied Harry's phoenix.

The two birds of power then took flight into the evening sky. It took Harry a while to get used to his wings, but once he did, he felt wonderful. He had only ever felt what it was like to fly with the help of his brooms and Taipan. But this was him doing it without any help and he just felt so free. Emmeris looked like she was having a good time as well. He then spook to her.

_/We should probably head back now, I've still got to talk to my friend before we leave to our next place/_ said Harry, excitement building inside of him.

_Ok, you surely are a natural flyer Harry _replied Emmeris.

They both then headed back to Merlin, who was standing next to Pegasus. Harry deftly landed on the ground, knowing full well that as soon as he transformed back into his human for he was going to get his Air signatures, which meant a short minute of pain. He thought he better get it over and done with and in a trice he was lying on the ground in his human form. He lied there for a few more moments waiting for his pain attack to happen.

'Merlin, what's going on? I thought I fin………. Harry spoke to soon. 'Aaaaaahhhhhhh' he was struck down, this time grabbing his left chest. The pain subsided after a minute.

'Mione' he called. He then used his staff to pick himself off the ground. When he was sure he could stand without the help of his staff, he pointed it at the ground and sent an Ice jet at it which slowly raised and formed a full length mirror. He then unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his upper body.

He saw that his Green Earth Element symbol was glowing on his right chest, but next to it on his left pectoral muscle was a new symbol. The symbol for Air was shining brightly. It was white and the same size as his Earth symbol. He then looked up and noticed his hair. His jet black locks now had a new colour in them. At the front left of his hair was his Green patch, now a white patch had been positioned next to them. Harry suspected that once he was finished his training the front of his hair would show all the Elements colours.

He then noticed that he had grown a little bit more.

'Merlin at the end of my training…' He then paused not knowing how to phrase his question. 'I'm not going to end up being as tall as a giant am I?' Harry asked worriedly.

'No, no, of course not, it is just your Elemental change taking place. Once you have completed your training you should stand about 6 foot 3' chuckled Merlin.

'Oh' said Harry feeling stupid, 'well that's not that bad.' Harry then started to think that he might even end up as tall as Ron…

'HEY' Harry shouted suddenly, causing a mini avalanche to slide down the mountain. 'Can we try and talk to Hermione now?' he finished whispering.

'Yes, we may try now' Merlin then looked at Harry fondly. 'Let me just tell you that you are making me very proud Harry. I have never seen an Elemental so focused while they were training. Even the great Pasius did not learn the Air Element quicker than you.'

'I have a lot to work for Merlin' said Harry, becoming deadly serious. 'There are a lot of people I care about that will get hurt if I don't protect them. Who knows what Voldemort is doing while I am away, he could be killing all the people I love…' His mind then trailed off to Hermione and his heart swelled 10 times bigger. 'I've got to learn all that I can from you so I can finally defeat Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters.' He finished with his back straight standing proudly.

'I know, and believe me when I say that you will defeat all evil that stands in your way' replying in his own serious tone, but then turned it around and grinned mischievously to Harry and said. 'Come here and lie down and we will send Hermione the man of her dreams.'

Harry just smiled back as he went into the tent and lied down on his bed. Merlin than raised 'Thias' and began muttering a spell that Harry could not hear. The next feeling that Harry felt was drowsiness. He started slipping into slumber.

When he opened his eyes to see himself in a white nothingness, he eyes were then drawn to the lonely figure of a girl that he had missed so much. The girl just stared back at him disbelievingly.

'Ha-Harry?' Hermione chocked out through tears, not knowing if this man standing in front of her was her old friend..

'Yes Hermione, it's me' said Harry, his own tears flying down his face.

Hermione than ran and jumped into Harry's arm and started crying into his shoulder. Harry hugged her back fiercely wishing that he could never let go of his best friend. But then Hermione jumped back and looked fearful.

'Are you a ghost or some kind of spirit?' she asked hoping she wasn't right for once.

Harry just laughed at her. He had missed Hermione and the way she always tried to figure out what was going on.

'No I'm not a ghost or spirit. I'm Harry James Potter, I'm 15 years old, I have the 2 best friends in the whole wide world, that I've missed terribly' Harry then looked down into Hermione's tear glistened brown eyes and cupped her cheek and continued, 'most especially you.'

Hermione looked in Harry's deep emerald eyes and saw a strange emotion, one that she had never seen come from them ever.

'Why have you missed me' said Hermione, looking down at her feet. Harry quickly made a rose out of Ice and handed it to her. Hermione stared at the gleaming Ice rose and took it, she expected it to be freezing cold, but it was warm. She then looked up to see Harry smiling down at her.

'If you only knew what effect your smile had on me Hermione, you would understand' said Harry, tracing Hermione's jaw line as he spoke. Hermione than flashed a bright dazzling smile.

'Ah, that's what I've missed.' He then gave Hermione another bone crushing hug. Hermione then pulled back once again.

'Harry, where have you been? If you're not dead?' said Hermione becoming serious.

'Well, it's a long stor…..' but Harry's voice and form started fading.

'Harry, what's going on?' shouted Hermione, but she to was fading.

Harry replied through tears slowly.

'Tiiimme toooo ggooo.' And with that he was gone from Hermione's dream world…

* * *

Hermione screamed and screamed Harry's name in the dream world until she was violently shaken awake by her dorm mate, Lavender Brown.

'Hermione. Hermione wake up, your having another nightmare.'

Hermione then sat up quickly and checked her surroundings. Still thinking about the dream she had, or was it a dream, it seemed so real, Harry was really hugging her, he was really talking to her.

'Were you dreaming about Harry again?' asked her other dorm mate, Parvati Patil.

Hermione looked up and saw that both girls were wearing looks of complete sympathy. Hermione than made up her mind, she had to move on, it was only a dream. From now on she was not going to think about Harry anymore, she was going to live her life. She then answered her dorm mates.

'No it was just a nightmare, Professor Snape had failed one of my papers' lied Hermione.

Parvati and Lavender didn't believe this, but in respect to Hermione's privacy they then went back to there own four poster beds and went back to sleep.

From that moment on Hermione swore to forget Harry. She was going to believe what everyone else believed, that Harry Potter was dead. She then threw what she was holding in her hand out the window not even realising what it was. But if she took notice of what she threw out the dorm window she would have realised that her dream about Harry was true.

Soaring through the air, travelling like a bullet towards the Hogwarts grounds was the Ice rose that Harry had Hermione. It then hit, but nothing happened to it, the Ice should have broken into a hundred tiny pieces, but it didn't, it just stood vertically in the ground like it was another common flower, shining in the moonlight, forgotten…

* * *

It had 25 months since Harry had first started his training and in a few moments he would be done. All he was waiting for was an eruption from a huge Volcano in the Indonesian Islands.

While Harry was standing in the middle of the crater of the Volcano, he thought back to what he had done in becoming a great Elemental. His mind took him back to Australia where he learnt the Earth Element and the History of the Elementals, he then went to Mount Everest where he mastered the Air and learnt light and dark curses, which he used when learning to duel. His thoughts than took him to his Water Element training which took place at the very bottom of the Pacific Ocean, Harry spent 5 months in the Water of the huge Ocean, thanks to his Air training he was never without fresh Air. It was there he learnt how to Heal things and how to revive the sick. He had also transformed into his Otter and completed his Water Element training, he then got his Water symbol, which did not reside on his chest with his other symbolic tattoo's but placed itself on the right side of his lower abdomen. He and Merlin then arrived where he was today, a tiny Indonesian Island that was home to a very active volcano. It was here that Harry's Elemental training would finish. He had learnt how to fight physically at the volcanic mountain. He was now a master in all types of Martial Arts. He had spent so much time at his Fire training because Merlin had wanted him to experience first hand, the wrath of Fire, and that's what they did. The day had finally come, which was goo for Harry because once he finished he could travel back to Hogwarts and catch the start of what would have been his 7th year. He was woken out of his thoughts by a very familiar voice.

'Righto Harry, this is it, after this you will be finally finished!' shouted Merlin as the Volcano started to shake violently around them. 'Now Harry the Fire will not harm you if you become its master. But if you do not control the Element then you shall die.'

'Your words are always so comforting' said a sarcastic Harry.

Over his training he had become confident with his Elemental abilities, he knew that if he concentrated hard enough nothing could disturb his shields. Harry then became serious, and sent his shield up, which was a good thing because the next moment the Volcano erupted and hot lava and magma burst out from cracks that were appearing from the volcano's base. Harry stood firm he knew the Fire would not burn him if he 'became one' as Merlin always said. He felt the lava creeping up his legs, quickly reaching his hips, then in a few seconds his was drowned by the thick substance. He stayed calm though, he was focusing all of his energy on controlling the Fire Element. Lava then burst from the top of the volcano and left Harry standing in the middle of the crater completely unharmed.

'Excellent Harry' shouted Merlin. 'You have completed your training, you are now a fully trained Elemental, now we just have to wait for you last symbols' he then looked at Harry expectantly.

'Symbols? I thought I only had my Fire symbol to g-' but like all other times during his training he was struck down, this time wrapping his arms around his torso. The pain that Harry felt was anything beyond a Cruciatus Curse. He rolled around screaming in immense pain. It was a few minutes till the pain subsided. When it did Harry called for staff and put a Healing spell on himself. Once the spell had taken effect he jumped up and lifted himself with the Air Element and flew himself out of the volcanic crater.

When he landed back on the ground near his camp, Emmeris gave him a funny look which he did not notice, he then used his staff to conjure a mirror that would show him his final state as an Elemental. He was 6 foot 3, had a solid build from all the muscles he had gained from all the physical work he had been doing. He then took off his shirt and stared in shock, he looked down quickly at his glowing Fire symbol that was positioned on his left side of his 6 pack. But that was not the thing that made him react so shocked, it was what was happening to all his other symbols. They were all glowing there respective colours and sending a beam of there colour at the centre of Harry's sternum. When the beams collided with each other there was a massive light projecting outwards from Harry's body. When the light was gone Harry looked at the spectacle on his chest. Placed in the middle of his chest was yet another symbol, it was joined to all the other Element symbols with lines of the Elemental colour. Harry then looked at his hair, it was no longer long, but had mysteriously cut itself so that it was short and spiky. His hair was still black except for the front where all his Elemental patches were dyed in eternally. They were positioned perfectly so that no colour was overlapping the other. He then turned to Merlin, hoping to get some questions answered.

'Well done Harry' said Merlin with a sad look on his face. 'That symbol in the centre of your chest is the mark of an Elemental. You have completed your training. You may return to your friends and Hogwarts' then he finished sadly. 'My time with you is done.' Harry then walked forward and hugged the old man that he had come to love as a Grandfather.

'I will never forget what you have done for me' said Harry pulling back and wiping away stray tears.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Harry, you are the most powerful Wizard I have ever known, which is quite a complement seeing as though I know a lot of wizards' he then smiled. 'I will always be with you Harry. Now go home, and do two things for me.'

'What's that' asked Harry, who was also smiling now. Merlin than gave Harry a wicked grin.

'The first is to have fun with Voldemort and his little followers' he then gave Harry a little wink. He then started to fade. The second is….. Get the girl of your dreams………' He was then gone. Harry just smiled at the place Merlin had just stood. He would miss the old man terribly, but on the other hand he was going back to his friends. He could see there faces now, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and everyone else that he had missed so much.

_/Well Emmeris, just looks like it's you and me now/_ said Harry to his phoenix.

_Not necessarily Harry, I think we may have one more companion _replied the phoenix.

_/What are you talking abo-/ _but he then looked down at his feet and saw a young Wolf cub. The cub was all grey with silver stripes flowing through his coat. The cub was pulling on his robes trying to get Harry to follow it.

_/What's wrong/_ asked Harry to the cub.

If the cub looked shocked that Harry was talking to him he shook it off quickly.

_My mum was hit by the flying rocks that came from the volcano, you've got to come and help. You're a wizard aren't you? _pleaded the young wolf cub.

_/Lead the way/_ said Harry, knowing that he didn't have much time.

The little wolf then let go of his robes and set off at a quick pace with Harry following closely behind. When Harry and the cub finally arrived at the place where the cubs mother was, Harry could see that there was nothing he could for the poor creature, it was already dead. That didn't seem to stop the little cub though, who quickly ran up to his mother's side and nudged her neck trying to get it to wake.

_Why aren't you helping _said the cub pleadingly to Harry.

_/I'm sorry, but she is gone. I can not bring back the dead/_ said Harry holding back tears.

_She's not dead, please help her _said the cub.

_/I wish I could but I can't/_ said Harry, guilt starting to build up inside of him.

_She can't be dead, I have no one else _

Harry thought he could relate to the cub, and decided to help. He thought of Ginny and how she loved all creatures, except for maybe snakes that is, but that was for a different reason.

_/Listen, umm, what's your name/_ asked Harry figuring that this was a good place to start.

_Shydan _replied the Wolf.

_/Well Shydan, I'm a lot like you, you see my parents died when I was young as well, but it was not the end, I went to live with some people, they kind of looked after me/_ said Harry thinking about the cupboard under the stairs. _/What would you say if I took you to someone who would care for you as much as your mother did/_ asked Harry.

Shydan looked up with hope in her big blue eyes.

_You would do that for me? _

_/Of course I would, I cant leave you here by yourself can I/ _said Harry, knowing that Ginny would love Shydan.

He then picked up the little wolf and carried him back to the camp. He then told Emmeris to look after Shydan why he went back and buried Shydan's mother with the help of his Earth Element. He then went back to the camp and started packing up his belongings, he found that Merlin had left him some Robes and other Elemental clothes. He thanked Merlin mentally for leaving him such a special gift. He then called for Taipan, they were going to fly back to England. He was going to make a quick stop at the Dursleys so he could get all his old school things and then he was going to go to Hogwarts hoping to arrive there September 1st with everybody else.

Shydan hid behind Harry when he had called Taipan. But Harry had told him not to worry and that he was just a Guardian, he then showed Shydan all his Guardian and Animagus forms. When Harry transformed into his wolf form Shydan started running around him like he was getting ready to attack playfully. Harry played with the little cub for a while before he transformed back into his human self. He then shrunk everything except for Emmeris and Shydan and hopped on the back of Taipan.

_/Ok Taipan… Let's go/_ the Dragon than extended his wings and took flight. Harry was finally going home.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Harry was standing outside of Number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. He thought he would never have to come back here, but he did need his stuff. He carefully unlocked the front door and crept up the stairs to his old room. He quietly opened the door, hoping that if his was quick and quiet he would not have to see the Dursleys. He then quietly shut the door and switched on the light.

'Who the bloody hell are you' shouted a girl lying down on what Harry thought was his bed. 'Mum, Dad, there's a Death Eater in my room!'

'Isn't this Number of Privet Drive? And did you just say Death Eater?' asked Harry trying to calm the pretty, young girl who he thought looked about 16 or 17 years old.

'Yeah, so what' she then screamed again. 'MUM, DAD.'

Harry then heard loud footsteps coming down the hallway. The bedroom door then burst open, showing a large man holding a wand, advancing slowly on Harry.

'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY HOUSE?' shouted the huge man.

'Your house' inquired Harry. 'I thought the Dursleys lived here, you see I'm there relative. Are you a wizard sent to protect them? Don't worry I'm not here to hurt anyone' said Harry from beneath his hood.

'How do you know I'm a wizard?' asked the man starting to lower his wand.

'Well the wand was pretty obvious and your daughter called me a Death Eater' said Harry smiling from beneath his hood.

'Who are you? And what do you want?' asked the man again suspiciously.

'Well you see I use to live here, until a few years ago that is, I left and I just came back to get my stuff before I go to Hogwarts to see some old friends.' Said Harry, picturing everyone's surprised faces. 'Now can I ask you a question' said Harry. 'Where are the Dursleys?'

The girl in the bed answered this question.

'They died two years ago in a Death Eater attack. As well as Ha-' but she was cut short by Harry.

'WHAT?' he shouted. 'They were murdered by Death Eaters. It must have happened after I left' Harry said to himself more than anyone else.

'Excuse me, but you didn't say who you were' said the girl in the bed.

Harry started getting angry and power started to emanate from him and all occupants of the room could feel it. It was true that he didn't like the Dursleys very much, but that didn't mean that Voldemort could kill them just cause they were his relatives. All his life Voldemort had terrorised him. But no more, Harry was finally going to get even.

'I'm sorry for disturbing you, I will leave now' Harry then muttered in a cold voice whilst leaving the room. 'I have to pay some Death Eaters a visit.'

Harry then opened the door and left. Leaving two dishevelled occupants of Number 4 Privet Drive gawking at the spot where their intruder just stood.

'Dad, did you feel his power?' said the awestruck girl sitting up in her bed.

'Yes Crystal I did, and let me tell you now, I would hate to be the Death Eater that crosses his path…'

* * *

**A Week Later**

**September 1st: Platform 9 ¾ **

'Oh Ron it's so good to see you' said Hermione Granger, running up the platform and kissing her boyfriend Ron Weasley on the lips.

'Tell me about it' said Ron Weasley who picked up Hermione and spun her round in a circle. 'I couldn't wait another week to see you.'

Ron had grown into a tall young man. Over the 2 years Harry had gone, he had grown so that he was now 6 foot 2. He still had his flaming red hair and lanky look about him, but that didn't seem to bother his girlfriend.

Hermione Granger had grown into one of the most spectacular looking witches at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, she was 5 foot 10, still had her long brown hair but instead of being curly it was straight and shiny, her eyes were still there sparkling brown and her body was one that could match any sports model, which made Ron Weasley the envy of every boy at Hogwarts. She was also Head Girl. They had started going out at the end of there 6th year.

Just then there friend Crystal Fletcher walked up to them and didn't even bother saying hello.

'Come on I've got to tell you something' she then dragged them onto the Hogwarts Express

Crystal Fletcher came to Hogwarts at the start of Hermione and Ron's 6th year. She was sorted into Gryffindor and hit it off with Hermione and Ron straight away. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was also the second on the ranks as most gawked at witch at Hogwarts. But she secretly had a crush on Ron, but didn't say anything in case it would break up the trio.

Once they had found an empty compartment, Crystal threw them in and started explaining about the mysterious stranger that had visited her in the summer.

'- And then he says in this really cold voice that he was going to pay some Death Eaters a visit' she finished dramatically.

'What did he look like' asked Ron.

'Well I'm not sure. He wore Dark Green Robes with the hood covering his face. He was tall though, probably 6 foot 3 maybe 6 foot 4, and I could tell that he looked very solid, like he had heaps of muscles hidden underneath his cloak. He sounded like a man' she said whilst scrunching her face up in concentration, trying to remember anything else that she may have missed.

'So he said he used to live there?' said Hermione, who looked like she was in deep thought.

'Probably just some nutter who got the wrong house' said Ron whilst shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth.

'I suppose' Hermione said slowly.

Ginny Weasley then joined there compartment and they started talking about what would happen this year, seeing as though Voldemort seemed to be coming more active. The express then started moving as they headed back to Hogwarts.

Little did they know that like Harry, Voldemort had also been training. He had also gathered a huge army that he was going to use to bring down the whole world.

* * *

'Well that was an entertaining ride' said Hermione as the trio walked up the Hogwarts castle steps.

'Yeah, pity Malfoy didn't fall off a cliff or get eaten by a Nundu' said Ron.

'Does he always come and annoy you on the train' asked Crystal as they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

'Yep, ever since 1st year. But it has been worse since Harry died, he keeps gloating that his father had something to do with it. One of these days he'll get what's coming to him' said Hermione whilst looking over at the Slytherin table darkly.

Just then the new first years travelled up the great hall to stand in front of the whole school to be sorted. Whilst this was going on, a man dressed in dark green robes was walking casually up the Hogwarts drive. He then looked up and stared longingly at the castle.

'I'm Back…'

* * *

**_Note:_** That's enough posting for today, I'll do some again tomoz. Thanks for sticking with me guys.

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	6. Been A Long Time

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Disclaimer:_** Just thought I'd say once again that I don't own anything except for the Plot and a few characters. E.g. Emmeris and Crystal etc. I hope.

_**  
Chapter 6 – Been A Long Time**_

'I'm back…' Harry took a deep breath and pulled his hood over his head, then walked forward towards Hogwarts front steps. It had been so long since he had seen the magnificent castle, with all its light shimmering through its gleaming windows spreading out onto the huge grounds. He looked up and surveyed the peaceful night sky, the stars were painted brightly up against the blackness of the night, there was not a cloud in sight, the only thing that could be seen was a blue and green phoenix heading towards Harry. The phoenix reached Harry and landed on his shoulder.

_/Hello Emmeris, did you have a good flight/_ asked Harry.

_/It was very nice Harry, thankyou. Now are you sure you no what your doing/_ said Emmeris.

_/Yes, yes I no what I'm doing/_ said Harry impatiently as he tied a box with holes in it, a lightning bolt, a parcel and a note attached to a flower that he had made with Ice to Emmeris's legs. _/The question is do you no what your doing/_

_/Oh how could I not know, it's not like you haven't told me a thousand times/ _replied thephoenix smartly. _/When I get the signal I fly into the hall and give these presents to your friends, I then wait for you to show yourself, is that right your majesty./_

_/You know, you don't act like a normal phoenix, you're far too cheeky/ _said Harry, stroking the phoenixes feathers.

_/Why thankyou/_ said Emmeris while bowing, taking Harry's remark as a complement.

The were so caught up in there bickering that Harry didn't watch where he was going and stumbled over the first step leading up to the castle doors. He quickly got up and brushed himself off. He then looked at the front doors with a certain type of fear. As if Emmeris was reading his thoughts, she spoke through his mind.

_/They will want to see you Harry, it has been a long time/_ she said kindly.

_/Exactly/_ replied Harry nervously. _/What if it has been to long? What if everyone has forgotten about me?... What if Hermione has forgotten about me?.../_

_/I'm sure they haven't, and your never going to find out unless you go in are you/_ replied Emmeris soothingly.

_/Your right Emmeris, thankyou. You better go to your position at the top of the hall and wait for the signal/ _he then watched as the phoenix took off with the presents he had gotten for his friends.

Harry then puffed his chest out and walked towards the front doors, he was about to go in until he pulled back and put an invisibility charm on his self, he was now nowhere in sight.

'Just in case' he muttered under his breath.

The doors to the castle crept open slightly, and the invisible form of Harry slipped in quietly. He now looked about the Entrance Hall, it was exactly as he remembered it, he looked at the staircase that led to the Gryffindor tower, he then looked across the hall to see the corridors that led off to the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms.

He then heard muffled voices coming from the doors that he knew belonged to the Great Hall, where the entire Hogwarts population were congregated enjoying the start of term feast. He stepped over to the doors and stood directly in front of them, ready to perform his big entrance…..

'Here goes nothing' said Harry, raising his right arm towards the doors.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stood up to welcome his students.

'Welcome everybody to another year at Hogwarts. This year will be a very exciting one for all of you due to a few circumstances' he then paused for effect as all mouths started talking to their neighbours about what the year would hold in store for them all.

'Firstly I would like to tell you that due to the threat that Voldemort and his army possess, we will be having another duelling club' everyone present who knew what the last duelling club was like started to groan. 'Don't sound so excited' chuckled Dumbledore. 'You have not to worry, your new teacher is highly qualified. It is my great pleasure in telling you that Professor Flitwick former duelling champion and current Charms Professor has kindly excepted the offer and will run the club.' Everyone starting cheering, especially those situated at the Ravenclaw table, who stood up and gave their Head of house a rousing applause. Little professor Flitwick stood up on his chair and gave a grateful bow, once he was seated again and the applause died down, and Dumbledore continued.

'Secondly I wish to tell you that seeing as though you will be working so hard, myself and the other Professors see it fit to have 2 Balls. The balls will take place throughout the school year. We can't forget to have a little fun now can we?' said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

After Dumbledore had finished his speech, hushed whispering went throughout the great hall like wildfire. Every girl started giggling unnecessarily with there friends whilst looking about the hall and pointing at boys that they hoped would ask them.

'This is going to be great' squeaked Hermione who was sitting next to Ron and Crystal.

'Yeah I can't wait to jinx Malfoy in the duelling club' said Ron with an evil look in his eye.

'I wasn't talking about that you silly git' said Hermione whilst slapping him playfully on the arm. 'I was talking about the balls, of course I knew that we would be having them because it said on the school lists that dress robes would be required.'

'Well I wonder who I'm going to take' said Ron who stretched his arm over Hermione's shoulder whilst yawning.

'Well of course I'll go with you' said Hermione whilst hitting away Ron's outstretched arm. She got a sad look in her eyes that no one could see. 'Who else will I go wi--.' **BOOM**,the doors to the great hall banged off there hinges as a strong gust of wind blew them open. **BOOM**, this time it was a thunder clap joined by a bolt of lightning that shook the castle.

Everyone gasped in shock as they looked up to the enchanted ceiling, it was a perfectly clear night, wondering why it would be storming when it was perfectly fine everyone turned there attention back to the doorway, it was empty, no one was there. At least no one that anyone could see, anyone except one man, Dumbledore stood up and pulled out his wand so quickly that he had scared the Professor sitting next to him, which happened to be the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

'STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND REVEAL YOURSELF' he bellowed fiercely to the invisible stranger. Every student looked at there Headmaster as though he was going insane, a few of the Professors joined in as well. They then tried to follow his eyes and found that he was looking at the entrance to the great hall.

A few seconds later Harry took off his invisibility charm. Everyone took a deep intake of breath as they saw a tall man in dark green robes appear before them. The man appeared to be calm, although no one could really tell seeing as though his face was covered by his hood. A few of the people that were seated near the door started screaming and ran to the front of the hall to get away from the intruder.

Harry just stood there quite calmly before the crowd, he knew that if he was one of them and a stranger had appeared out of thin air before him that he would have started screaming like a girl as well. He was glad that one of the students that he had made scream and run away was none other than Draco Malfoy.

As if on cue, Emmeris's phoenix song started filling the air. And everyone looked up to see a blue and green phoenix carrying what looked like a bunch of gifts.

Emmeris started towards the great hall when she saw the signal, which was the lightning bolt, she then flew into it to see that every occupant had there eyes upon her. She then flew towards the staff table to see that its intended receiver was already standing up, she flew down and dropped the parcel in his arms.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore watched with everyone else as the phoenix flew into the great hall, he eyes grew wider as he realised that the phoenix was flying towards him with a gift. He caught the parcel that the phoenix dropped and then watched as it turned around and headed towards the Gryffindor table. He then looked down at his parcel and opened it cautiously. When he opened it he got a huge shock, he was staring down at over 100 hundred pairs of socks, the socks were all different colours and sizes with lots of different kind of patterns, he looked up to see that all the other Professors were looking at the socks curiously. He then looked away to see that the phoenix had stopped and flew above 3 people at the Gryffindor table. He did not notice the man in green watching him with a smile on his lips.

* * *

Harry then looked over to see that Emmeris had delivered the other gifts, so he turned his attention on them, hoping against hope that they would like them and forgive him for disappearing.

Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley watched as the phoenix flew down towards there Headmaster, and then jumped in surprise as the phoenix flew towards them. Emmeris than dropped the Lightning Bolt broom onto Ron's lap, then flew forward and gave the box with holes in it to his sister, then lastly turn to Hermione with only one more gift it which was a note attached to a Rose made of Ice. She had finished her duties so she flew back over to Harry and perched on his shoulder.

The trio were so caught up in there gifts that they did not watch as the phoenix flew over to its master. A happy scream then filled the hall as Ginny pulled off the lid that was holding her gift.

'Look' she screamed to no one in particular. 'It's a baby wolf' she then lifted a dazed looking Shydan out of the box, travelling through the air obviously didn't agree with her. 'It's so cute, I wonder who sent it?' She then looked down in the box and saw a small note. She picked it up and read.

_Her mother died in an accident, I was wondering whether you could look after her for me? Her name is Shydan. _

She then looked at her brother who was crying tears of joy hugging a lightning bolt.

'Ron what's the matter with you? And why are you hugging a lightning bolt?' she asked curiously, while patting Shydan.

'It's not just a lightning bolt' sobbed Ron happily, 'it's a broom, it says so on the note.'

Ginny then laughed at her brother, like her he had also received one of the gifts, she then turned towards Hermione to see what she had got considering she had also received a gift from a mysterious person. When she saw Hermione, she saw that she was also crying, but not tears of joy, her brown eyes showed anything but joy. She was crying tears of hope.

* * *

Hermione took her present off the blue and green phoenix. She then stared in shock as she realised that her present wasn't a bit of ice but a Rose made out of Ice. She then ripped off the note and read.

_I thought I'd come back and tell you the long story. But only on one condition, you show me the smile I've missed so much... I'm Back Hermione..._

She then let her tears fall as she looked back up to see that the phoenix that had brought her gift was perched on top of the strangers shoulder. She never took her eyes off the man in the dark green robes, she started to stand up slowly, not even hearing Ginny, who was asking her if she was alright. She then slowly walked around the Gryffindor table and headed towards the man that had appeared at the entrance of the great hall, unaware that every pair of eyes were following her as she stopped in front of the intruder.

* * *

Everything was deathly quiet, Harry watched as Hermione got up from the Gryffindor and headed towards him, the closer she got, the guiltier he felt, she was crying and it was his entire fault. He saw that she had stopped to the side of him, he turned ever so slowly to face her from under his hood. He was about to go, thinking it was a bad idea to come back, when he heard a hopeful whisper.

'Harry' Hermione said quietly, but it didn't matter how quiet she said it, her voice seemed to echo in the quiet hall.

Everyone's eyes then looked at the man that she was calling Harry.

Harry smiled underneath his hood, he knew that Hermione would realise who he was. There wasn't anything she didn't know. He surrendered to defeat and ever so slowly lifted up his hands to pull back his hood. Once it was fully off a simultaneous gasp went throughout the hall.

'Hello Hermione' said Harry softly. 'I'm back.'

'Ha-Harry' stammered Hermione. 'Is it really you?' she asked looking at his new features.

'The one and only' said Harry smiling.

Hermione remembered that smile, and those sparkling eyes, it was Harry. She than ran forwards and enveloped him in a huge hug, as if daring him to try and escape. Hermione then started crying happily.

'I missed you so much' she whispered in his ear. 'I thought you were dead.'

'Why would you think that?' said Harry pulling back from the hug and looking into Hermione's blotchy face.

'Because of the attack at the Durs-' but she was stopped talking by Ron who had pulled her back into his arms.

'Hermione, what do you think your doing?' he asked angrily.

'What do you mean, what am I doing, it's Harry, Ron' said Hermione twice as angry, struggling out of Ron's grasp.

'No it's not Hermione that Death Eater looks nothing like Harry. Besides Harry is dead' said Ron holding out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

'Why does everyone keep saying that I'm dead?' said Harry becoming nervous.

Dumbledore than stepped forward with his wand still raised, he surveyed Harry with his piercing blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles and then suddenly, like Hermione he jumped forward and pulled Harry into a huge hug. He then pulled back with a curious smile on his face.

'I think you have some explaining to do my boy, or should I say man, its good to see you Harry.' he looked at Harry's new look with a questioning glance.

'WILLYOU STOP CALLING HIM HARRY! I S'POSE THE NEXT THING YOUR GOING TO SAY IS THAT SIRIUS CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD AS-' shouted Ron, but was cut off by Harry.

'WHAT?' shouted Harry. He then turned towards Professor Dumbledore and Hermione, who were both looking at Ron with angry looks. 'Hermione what's Ron talking about? Where's Sirius?' Hermione started to cry again, and ran forward and hugged him once more. Dumbledore then spoke up.

'Harry, I think we should go somewhere else to discuss this' said Dumbledore cautiously, sensing that Harry's power was growing.

'No, please tell me where's Sirius is? Why did Ron say he died?' pleaded Harry, trying to keep calm.

Hermione then stepped back from Harry and decided to tell him about Sirius.

'Well Harry, it all happened two years ago after the end of 4th year. It was the morning after Death Eaters attacked the Dursleys. Everyone thought that you died. It was said that a man with a silver hand was leading the group that blew up your house and as soon as Sirius heard this he went off claiming that he was going to kill Wormtail' Hermione wiped away fresh tears to tell Harry the rest of the story. 'A couple of days later Sirius was caught by Death Eaters and… and murdered, I'm so sorry Harry' said Hermione trying to get close to Harry to comfort him, but Harry backed away from her.

'Sirius' he chocked out sadly, he's head dropped down and his own tears tried to force there way out. It couldn't be true. Then he thought about what Hermione just said, Wormtail was leading the group that attacked him and his relatives, Death Eaters murdered Sirius. The power that overtook him when he got angry started to rise, this was all Voldemorts doing.

The power that was coming off Harry was so powerful that students and teachers that had gathered around him were now backing away, as if scared that he might explode. Then everyone looked up at the thunder storm that was happening outside the great hall, the night sky was no longer peaceful.

'Harry' Hermione called, he ignored it, he had made up his mind he was going to get the Death Eaters that had killed Sirius and the Dursleys, starting with Wormtail.

'I'll be back soon' he said to Hermione and Dumbledore. 'Take care of Emmeris for me while I'm gone please Hermione' he then handed Emmeris to Hermione.

_/Be careful Harry/_ said Emmeris.

_/I will Emmeris, look after Hermione for me./_

'Harry where are you going' asked Hermione, not noticing the little chat that Harry and his phoenix wre having..

He then turned his eyes away from Emmeris and raised his eyes to meet the occupants of the hall. Everyone who could see his eyes started backing away, quickly, it looked as though there was Fire burning in his eyes waiting to be released. He then replied with one word.

'Wormtail' he said in a deep powerful voice that made everyone except for Dumbledore shudder with fear.

Harry then raised his hand into the air and shouted.

'MIONE' his staff appeared in his hand, and he was gone in a bolt of lightning.

The whole hall stayed silent, they were all trying to figure out what was going on. Finally someone asked there question.

'Albus, what just happened?' asked a shocked but awed Professor McGonagall.

'Its quite simple Minerva' said Dumbledore whilst turning around bearing a huge grin. 'Harry didn't die like we thought he did. He is alive and well, and at this very moment in time is hunting down Peter Pettigrew' he added with an evil twinkle in his eye.

'But Professor, won't he get hurt? Shouldn't you go after him? Was that a staff he just called for? And did he just apparate in Hogwarts?' asked Hermione, who was worried and impressed at the same time.

'Oh no, I think Harry will be just fine Miss Granger, and without my help, and yes I believe he just did apparate out of Hogwarts with his staff' he said smiling down at Hermione.

'But can't only really powerful wizards apparate in the grounds of Hogwarts Headmaster?' this time Professor Snape had asked the question.

'Yes that is true Severus, it appears that Harry has gone through a very powerful change' then seeing the questioning looks on Hermione's and Professor Snape faces, he added, 'Harry will explain it to us when he is ready.' He then turned around to see that all the students were crowding back around them. So he walked back up to the teachers table and proclaimed.

'Everyone please take a seat, all will be explained shortly' he then watched as all the students and teachers alike took there respective seats. 'The man you just saw in the green robes was none other than Harry Potter' he would have continued but another bout of hushed whispers engulfed the hall.

'Did he just say that man in the robes was Harry Potter?'

'Isn't he supposed to be dead?'

'Did you hear his voice? It sounded so cold.'

'Do you think he'll go to the ball with me?' asked a giggly 6th year Hufflepuff. But she was not the only one voicing this question, it seemed as though all girls alike were talking to there friends about how good looking Harry was.

'I'm going to ask him first' proclaimed a 7th year Ravenclaw, by the name of Mandy Brocklehurst. All the rest of the girls in the school saw this as a challenge and vowed to get Harry Potter to go with them to the upcoming balls. Professor Dumbledore thought that he'd better step in before a riot broke out over who would get Harry affections.

'Calm down everybody' he said loudly. 'Yes Harry is back, I must ask for one thing though, I wish for everyone to leave him alone. Do not bother him, he has just found out some rather terrible news, which he has seen fit to act upon, he should be back again soon, and when he does be sure not to make him angry' he then saw that everyone had curious looks on there faces. 'Now on to the feast and let us charge our glasses to Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and didn't die' he then sat back down as he watched the school minus Slytherin drink to Harry, and then hooked in to the food that had just appeared in front of him.

There were four people that were not taking part in the feast though. Ron, Ginny, Crystal and Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor talking amongst themselves.

'So do you mean to say that that guy was Harry?' asked Ron shaking his head disbelievingly.

'Yes Ron, that's what I was trying to tell you' said Hermione soothingly whilst moving forward and collecting him in a warm hug.

'Remember how I told you some guy came to my house in the middle of the night and scared the crap out of me' said Crystal, 'well I think it was your friend Harry.'

'He'll be your friend now to as well Crystal' said Ginny excitedly, she then turned her attention to Shydan and gave him a little hug. 'I wonder where he got Shydan and that phoenix from?' she asked pointing at Emmeris who was still perched on Hermione's shoulder.

'Well' began Hermione, 'Phoenixes are native to high mountain ranges-

_/Harry was right, this girl is smart/_ thought Emmeris to herself.

'And the markings on Shydan show that she comes from the Southern Hemisphere' she then got that suspicious look on her face. 'So wherever they came from it means that Harry has been to.'

'I wonder where he apparated to?' asked Crystal sounding impressed.

'He said that he was going after Wormtail' Hermione said worriedly.

'Do you think he'll be alright' asked Ginny who also started becoming scared for Harry.

'Like I said before' the quartet looked up to see that the feast was over and everyone had left, Professor Dumbledore stood before them with a smile on his face. 'Harry will be quite fine, I am absolutely positive about it, I'm sure he will be here when you wake, now why don't you head up to bed and get a good nights sleep' he then turned away from them and walked out of the great hall humming to himself.

They all then got up and followed suit. Not one of them talked whilst making there way up to Gryffindor tower. The only one that spoke was Hermione and that was when she gave the portrait of the fat lady the password.

'Hungarian Horntail' she said with out even looking up.

The portrait swung forward and revealed the Gryffindor common room, they all bade each other goodnight, Ron was waiting for a goodnight kiss from Hermione but had found that she had already gone up to her dormitory. Ron shrugged it off thinking that she was just worried about Harry and carried his new broom from Harry up the stairs to his own dormitory. Once he was in bed he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Ginny made a comfortable place for Shydan to sleep, after she did that she gave him one last pat and got changed in her pyjamas and fell asleep quickly. Crystal and Hermione made there way to the 7th year girl dormitories to find that there roommates had already fallen asleep. Crystal was feeling tired so she changed and got into her bed and feel swiftly asleep.

Now there was only one person left awake in Gryffindor tower.

Hermione put her Ice rose and Harry's phoenix down on her bedside table, she then changed into her own pj's and lied down looking at her bedside table. She saw the rose gleaming in the moonlight that was forcing its way through a gap she had left in her bed curtains. In the light she also noticed that Harry's phoenix was watching her intently with those dark brown eyes. She reached and stroked Emmeris.

'Goodnight Emmeris' said Hermione softly. She then looked out the window through the gap in the curtains and saw that the night was peaceful again. She then said in an even quieter voice.

'Goodnight Harry…. Wherever you are' she then took one last look at Emmeris. As she finally surrendered to sleep, the dream world over took her and she relieved her first night back at Hogwarts her mind processed every tiny bit of useful information about Harry bar one…. The name of his staff.

* * *

As soon as Harry had found out that Sirius had been murdered by Death Eaters, he apparated to the first person he knew that could help him find those responsible for the crime…. whether he answered the questions willingly, or not.

* * *

There was a chilly wind blowing against Harry's robes as he walked up the drive of Malfoy Manor. It was the first place other than Azkaban prison that Harry could think of, where he knew a Death Eater was held. As he walked swiftly up the drive he could feel protective wards closing in on him, he quickly put up his own protective shield made out of fire and continued walking. He had reached the front doors to Malfoy Manor in no time at all due to his fire shield that protected him from the wards. If he wasn't so pissed off he would have taken the time to marvel at the size of Malfoys small castle, but seeing as he didn't want to waste time in bringing Malfoy down he took no notice and reached up to the silver snake knocker and gave it three quick knocks.

The door opened seconds later to reveal a small house elf.

'Can I help Mister' it asked squeakily whilst giving a very low bow.

'I wish to speak to Lucius Malfoy' said Harry from beneath his hood.

The elf bowed, thinking that Harry in his dark robes was another one of his master's friends.

'Just one moment sir' it said before vanishing in a wisp of smoke.

Harry only had to wait a minute before he heard Lucius Malfoy cursing getting nearer.

'I told you before you stupid elf' he said, while Harry heard him kick his slave, 'that you do not leave my associates outside, you bring them straight to my study. Now do it properly, I will be in my office waiting for you.'

Harry then heard Malfoy walking back away, the door then opened once again with the poor elf rubbing his head.

'Master says to come this way sir' he then opened the door fully so that Harry could come in and began showing Harry the way to Malfoys study.

'Does he always hurt you' Harry asked the sobbing elf. He saw the elf nod.

'Master says that Clatey deserves to be punished for being a stupid house elf. This way sir' said the elf leading Harry down another hallway.

Harry then made up his mind, as well as taking Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail to Azkaban tonight he was also going to free this elf. He saw that Clatey had stopped in front of a large black door with the symbol of the Dark Mark on it.

'Just go in sir, master is expecting you' the elf bowed once more and then ran off at a quick pace.

Harry smiled wickedly, behind this door was the man that would give him all the answers. He twisted the door handle slowly and pushed open the door. When the door was open he could see Malfoys whole candle lit study, it was huge there was a small library on the left that Harry could see was devoted to the Dark Arts, on his right was a huge fire place that Harry guessed was used for Flooing, and in the middle was a large mahogany desk, sitting behind the desk was a restless Lucius Malfoy, who did not even look up when Harry entered but continued shuffling through papers that were pilled on his desk.

'It's about time you came Wormtail' spat Malfoy, still not looking up, 'you're almost as useless as my stupid bloody house elf, you both can't do a bloody thing right'.

Harry moved right up to the front of the desk while Lucius Malfoy was cursing. He could not help but smile underneath his robes, Malfoy was expecting Wormtail, maybe he would have to ask so many questions and he could just kill two birds with the one stone so to speak.

'Expecting that filthy little rat are we' said Harry calmly, looking at Malfoy who had just stood up with his wand out, realising that this man wasn't Wormtail.

'Who are you?' shouted Malfoy. 'I demand you tell me before I curse you into oblivion.'

'I' said Harry leaning closer over the desk, 'am hurt that you don't remember me Malfoy' teased Harry. 'I would think that being a big part in bringing back your all powerful Dark Lord, that you would at least have the decency to put up some kind of plaque somewhere, or maybe even make me an honorary Death Eater' said Harry enjoying watching the look on Malfoys face turn to the colour of a quaffle.

'Either show yourself or face the consequences' said Malfoy, brushing off Harry torments and becoming more confidant.

'If that would make you happy, I shall' Harry then grinned as he took off his hood and watched as Malfoys eyes zoomed straight to his lightning bolt scar that was no longer hidden by his jet black hair. 'I don't want to face the consequences now do I?' said Harry mockingly.

'It can't be' Malfoy said, as he started backing away from Harry into the back wall. 'We killed you! I helped deliver the curse that finished you and your Mud-Blood relatives' Malfoy screamed deliriously.

'Let me ask you something Malfoy' said Harry, his grin becoming wider, 'did any of you idiots happened to even check in the house before you cursed it.' He then watched in satisfaction as Lucius Malfoy started opening and closing his mouth stupidly.

'I didn't think so. Now' Harry then raised his hand and shot a rope made of what looked like fire out at Malfoy, which he was to slow to react to and wrapped him up quickly so he couldn't move, 'tell me what you know about the death of Sirius Black.'

A mad laughter filled the room at these words, but it was not coming from Malfoy or Harry but from a new player who had just flooed through Malfoys fire place. It was Wormtail.

'Now foolish man' he said to Harry, 'turn round slowly and give me your wand, or you may well end up like Black, dead at the hands of me.'

'So it was you' Harry said coldly whilst turning round to face a scared Wormtail.

'Ha-Harry' he stammered losing his cool voice that he had only moments before. 'Aren't you dead?'

'Obviously not you stupid little bastard, so you killed Sirius' said Harry bearing down on the little rat. 'To make things fair then, I better kill you.' He then raised his arm.

Wormtail knew the end was near so he lunged forwards and grabbed Harry's arm with his hand that bore the Ring of Strength. Harry was not quick enough for the rat and let out a roar of pain as he could feel his bones being broken beneath Wormtail's hand.

Wormtail had thought that he had won and started getting cocky and waved his free silver hand around over his head in mock triumph.

'Do you like my ring Harry? It was a gift from my master, it means that I am strong and you are just a weak little insect.

So it was the ring, thought Harry through the excruciating pain. He then did the first thing that came to his head, he raised his free hand and pointed at Wormtail's ring. He then listened as Wormtail screamed like a girl as the ring that he wore melted as Harry sent a powerful blast of lava at it. The grip on his arm then lessened, he then stood up and called for 'Mione'.

'Oh Wormtail what happened to your precious little ring?' Harry said in a mock baby voice. 'What is your master going to do with you?' It was a rhetorical question and Harry continued. 'Oh well looks like I'll have to take you to the nearest caring facility' he then looked down at Wormtail with an evil grin. 'Do you know how much Azkaban charges for accommodation Pettigrew?' he said whilst beginning to laugh. He then looked back over to the tied up form of Lucius Malfoy. 'And to make sure that Peter isn't by himself with any company, you better go to Malfoy.

Harry then put the same bonds that he put on Malfoy on Wormtail. He then took a hold of there hands and apparated to the wizard prison.

* * *

It was the morning after the return of Harry at Hogwarts. Tousled haired students were waking up to get ready for there first day of the school year.

Ron met Hermione and Crystal at the foot of the girl's staircase.

'Good morning beautiful' Ron said to a bleary eyed Hermione. 'Morning Crystal'

'Mooorning Ron' Hermione and Crystal yawned.

'Geez, you guys definitely aren't the early risers are you?' said Ron smiling at there half asleep forms.

'You weren't either Ronald Weasley' said Ginny who was bounding down the stairs with Shydan resting in her arms. 'You only started becoming an early riser when you got quidditch Captain last year.'

'Yeah well, you had better get used to waking up a bit earlier than this Ginny and you Crystal' Ron got a determined look on his face. 'Were going to be training so hard this year, can believe the last time won the quidditch cup was when Harry was here, back in our third year.'

The mention of Harry's name seemed to wake Hermione up a bit.

'Come on' she said, 'let's see if Harry's back.' She then ran towards the exit of Gryffindor tower, the other three quickly followed behind. They had reached the open doors to the great hall when they finally caught up with Hermione.

'Hey Hermione, where's Harry's phoenix?' asked Ginny. She didn't get a reply. She quickly moved to face Hermione and saw that she was smiling.

'What are you smiling at' Crystal asked. But like Ginny, did not get an answer from her.

They were starting a little worried till they watched as Hermione sprinted into the great hall and ran up to Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. They ran into the hall over to where Hermione was once again hugging him to death.

'Hermione come on give Harry some air' said Ron sounding a little jealous.

Hermione hopped back down from her hug and smiled at Harry. Ron then stepped forward and gave Harry a one armed hug.

'So you've finally realised I'm not dead have you' said Harry, smiling like a clown due to the affections he was receiving from his old friends.

'Yeah, sorry about last night Harry, but I really thought that you were dead' said Ron sheepishly.

'Oh Harry, its good to see you again' screamed Ginny as she to ran forward an collected Harry in a great bear hug, that could match any grizzly.

She then backed away, she looked a little flushed.

'And who is this pretty lady' Harry said, as he walked forward and took Crystal's hand and gave it a swift kiss. All girls that were present in the hall were glaring at Crystal.

'We've met before' said Crystal a little squeakily, she was also blushing. 'You came into my room in the middle of the night.'

'Oh yes sorry about that but I didn't know about the Dursleys' said Harry also blushing.

'Well should sit down' said Hermione, 'Harry was just about to tell me where he went last night'

They all sat down and Harry was about to begin his story when the owl post came flying through the hall. A large barn owl landed in front of Hermione. She opened it up and gasped loudly, making all those near her except Harry to jump in surprise. She held up the front of the Daily prophet and stared at Harry as though he was a hero.

_**Harry Potter Back With A Vengeance**_

**_Capturing Death Eaters That Attempted To Kill Him_**

_There are two new prisoners that have checked into Azkaban prison overnight, brought in personally by none other that Harry Potter, Boy-That-We-Thought-Died-But-Didn't. This reporter can give you the reader at home the, the incident exclusively. _

_It was around 11:00pm when Harry arrived with his prisoners. The first prisoner was Lucius Malfoy, the well known Death Eater from You-Know-Who's last regime, was charged with the Murder to Harry's relatives, the Durssey's. The second prisoner was another wizard that we all believed dead, Peter Pettigrew was charged with the murder of the Sirius Black and also the thirteen people that the innocent Black was accused of killing. Potter then brought the two men who looked as though they had been tied up with fire, into the back of the prison where he made his own cell for the crooks. Yes, believe me when I say readers that Harry Potter made his own cell with bars made of: Fire, Ice and Lightning._

_He then laughed at the attempts that Malfoy and Pettigrew made when trying to force there way out of the bars, as soon as the bars were touched it seemed as though they were either burnt, frozen or electrocuted. He then shouted something to the air that sounded like 'Mione' and a long staff appeared seconds later next to him, and then he vanished._

_This reporter is glad that the Wizarding world's hope of survival was not dead and is living. Who knows what You-Know-Who has in store for us next._

The four then looked Harry with awe written all over there faces. Harry was starting to get uncomfortable so he decided to change the subject.

'Umm, what's our first class Hermione?' he asked, hoping she would look at something else.

'Oh, yes, class umm, I think its Care Of Magical Creatures' she whilst turning away from Harry blushing.

'Cool lets go I haven't seen Hagrid yet' said Harry enthusiastically.

They said goodbye to Ginny and Shydan, well Harry said goodbye to Shydan, and made there way out of the hall. Everyone who had read the Daily Prophet were now looking at Harry as though he was a king. They were halfway along the grounds when Harry, who was walking behind Ron and Hermione with Crystal, noticed something.

'Umm guys' he said, 'why are you holding hands?'

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	7. Mione

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 7 – Mione_**

An awkward pause greeted Harry's question. Hermione and Ron turned to face Harry, well Ron faced Harry, Hermione was looking at her shoelaces with keen interest..

'Oh sorry Harry' said Ron with a hint of proud ness in his voice, 'I s'pose were going to have to fill you in on a lot of things aren't we. You see, me and Hermione are dating' he finished happily.

'O' was all Harry could say. He looked at Hermione and felt his heart tumble down his stomach like a pinball, he knew that he would have missed a lot being away for so long but he wasn't really expecting to come back and see that his best friend and the girl that he loved together, Hermione looked up from her shoe laces to see that Harry was looking at her with a look that only she could see.

Thinking that he had better say something Harry cleared his throat.

'Umm, congratulations guys….. I'm really happy for…' said Harry, knowing he didn't sound convincing, but hoped that Hermione and Ron didn't notice. Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione did notice and she felt a pang in her own heart.

'Thanks mate' said Ron stepping forward and patting Harry on the back, 'I was hoping you'd take this well, are you sure your alright with it?'

'Ye-yeah… its fine… just fine' said Harry, not taking his eyes off Hermione.

'Well' said Crystal sensing something between Hermione and Harry, 'Shouldn't we be getting down to Hagrid's?'

'Yes, yes, you're right Crystal' said Hermione thankful for someone taking action. For some reason once she had locked eyes with Harry she could not move, she felt that Harry was searching her with his blazing green eyes. She was saved the trouble from ungluing herself from the ground by Ron, who had grabbed her hand and pulled her towards Hagrid's hut.

Harry could only stand and watch as he saw Ron drag Hermione off to Hagrid's. He then noticed that he wasn't alone, Crystal was standing next to him.

'Are you alright Harry' she asked knowing that he wasn't but though it was the only thing to say.

Normally when Harry was asked this question he usually said that he was 'fine' or 'yeah', but for this point in time he did not feel like saying that he was fine.

'To tell you the truth… No, I'm not alright' Harry said whilst turning to face Crystal, 'I come back and find that my two best friends are going out, whi-'

'Did you expect her to wait for you? She thought you were dead Harry' Crystal said, she knew why Harry was not fine.

'Of course not but….. What did you-? How did you-?'

'It's alright Harry, I'm not going to tell anyone' Crystal said stifling her laughter over Harry's shocked face. 'But don't you think you should tell Hermione how you feel?'

'Thankyou' Harry said becoming calm again, his face losing its shock look and replacing it with a look of hurt, 'and no I shouldn't tell Hermione, there's no point Crystal, she's with Ron and I wouldn't do anything that would split them up.'

Crystal felt sorry for Harry, he clearly had deep feelings for Hermione but he was willing to hold them down, he treasured Ron's happiness more than his own.

'Excuse me Crystal, but can you tell Hagrid I'll come down and visit him later tonight, I need some time to myself for a bit' said Harry looking off into space.

'What? Aren't you coming to class?' replied a shocked Crystal.

'Nah, I think I need to go for a run to clear my head, bye' he then called for his staff and left a dumbfounded Crystal behind.

Crystal then quickly remembered that she still had to get to class and ran in the direction of Hagrid's cabin hoping to find that she was not late for the first class of the school term. When she rounded the last corner she saw that the Slytherins were just arriving, being led by her most hated person in the whole wide world, Draco Malfoy, it looked as though Hagrid was not there yet. She silently sidled up besides Ron and Hermione, once they noticed her they looked for Harry. They were saved asking there question when a pissed voice floated through the air.

'Where is that bastard Potter? When I see him he's gonna wish he never put my father in Azkaban' Draco Malfoy spat.

'Oooo, I'm sure Harry is going to be so scared when he here's your after him Malfoy' Hermione said sarcastically.

'If I were you Mudblood, I would keep my filthy mouth shut!' said Malfoy heatedly. 'Now tell me where Potter is.'

'That's it Malfoy' shouted Ron whilst pulling out his wand and pointing it at Malfoy. 'I've had enough of your shit-'

The crowd that surrounded the pair started to disperse onto the sides of which peer they were supporting, each giving there chants of supports. Hermione ran forward to Ron.

'Ron it's alright, let the little ferret throw his insults' she said whilst throwing a cold stare over at Malfoy.

'No it's not Hermione' said Ron, although not taking his eyes off the glaring Malfoy who had also pulled his wand out. 'I'm not going to let him torment you anymore.'

Ron then pushed Hermione away and took up a fighting stance.

'Just think Malfoy' said Ron, his voice full of confidence, 'I don't even have to wait for the duelling club to start to get you with a good jinx' he then loss some of his confidence as he heard Malfoy laugh maniacally.

'What you think I'm going to use a simple jinx on you Weasel' he said whilst becoming eerily calm, 'like you I have also been waiting for this moment Weasley, here let me show you something that you are missing by not choosing to use the Dark Arts, I will show you a curse that my father taught me before I came back to this joint' he then raised his wand swiftly and before Ron knew what was going on, Malfoy had shouted a curse at him.

'_Sansuris_' Malfoy had sent a curse at Ron. The black beam of magic that shot from Malfoy's wand, hit Ron in the chest before he could even call upon a protective shield. Ron then fell forward and started rolling around on the ground screaming in pain. Hermione and Crystal than ran crying towards Ron, Hermione knew that the curse Malfoy had used was like a simpler form the Cruciatus Curse, she had read about it when she was doing research on the Three Unforgivables.

They were to busy with trying to help Ron that they did not notice the large Black horse charging straight towards the class.

'Lookout' shouted Lavender Brown to the class. But most of the class didn't really need the warning as they quickly ran off in all different directions, moving away from this rampaging beast.

There were only four people left who still didn't notice that a large stallion was speeding towards them.

As the horse got closer the class realised that it was not a horse, but a beautiful Unicorn. They all watched as they saw the Unicorn draw nearer to the small group.

It was only at the last second that Malfoy turned round after hearing the sound of hooves, but he was to late the Unicorn had speared its horn through his robes and carried him off towards the lake.

It was then that the curse broke and Ron was free from his torture. He tried sitting up but found that he did not have enough energy and groaned to himself. It was then that he noticed that he wasn't alone.

'Oh Ron are you alright?' asked Hermione wiping away some tears.

'Yeah, I think so' said Ron, finding it easier to talk if he just lay on the ground. 'What happened?'

'Well Malfoy put some curse on you' Crystal said. 'And then a huge black unicorn came and carried him off, he really saved you because it didn't look like Malfoy was going to take the curse off anytime soon.'

Just then Hagrid came out from behind his hut leading another Unicorn, but this one was opposite to the one that just charged them all, this one looked like a female and was all white.

'What the bloody ell appened here' he roared.

'It was Malfoy, Hagrid' said Hermione quickly, 'he called me Mudblood and then put the Sansuris curse on Ron.'

Hagrid didn't know what the Sansuris curse was but one look at Ron told him it wasn't a tickling charm.

'I'll get that little toe rag later, C'mon Ron lets get yer up ter to the hospital wing' said Hagrid looking through the class that had come back down from hiding.

'He got carried of by a huge Unicorn' shrieked Pansy Parkinson. 'Will he be alright?'

'I hope not' Crystal shouted, 'I hope that little prick gets what he deservessssssss…….' She trailed off because she saw the black unicorn walking calmly back towards the group.

Everyone started retreating back except for Hagrid, Crystal, Hermione and Ron.

The Unicorn stood quietly in front of them and then in the blink of an eye Harry was standing before them. He quickly bent down and kneeled next to Ron.

'Are you alright Ron?' he asked, dismissing the looks of shock he was receiving from all of them. 'What curse was he using? Ron can you even hear me?'

'When did you become an Animagus?' Ron asked stupidly.

'I'll tell you later but for now tell me what curse he used' he said impatiently.

It seemed as though Ron couldn't say anything else, so Hermione answered for him.

'It was the Sansuris curse Harry.'

'Thanks Hermione' Harry then stood up, grateful that some would tell him what was going on. 'You better stand back a bit' he told Hermione, Crystal and Hagrid. Once they were back far enough he called for his staff. 'Mione.'

'Yes Harry' said Hermione stepping forward, thinking that Harry had called her name.

'No I wasn't talking to you' Harry said whilst snatching his staff out of the air. 'I was calling for my staff' he then looked away from her, 'Mione is the name of my staff Hermione.'

'Why is it called that?' Hermione asked curiously.

'No special reason' mumbled Harry, still not looking at her. 'You better get back over there Hermione, you don't want to get hurt.'

Hermione did as she was told and watched as Harry began to chant under his breath holding his staff over Ron, who looked a little scared. While this was going on the class started gathering around again, they were all speaking about how Harry was an Animagus.

Harry's chanting was now becoming louder and a blue sphere was starting to surround Ron's body, Harry stopped his chanting and looked at the sphere as it emitted a flash of light that made everyone throw there arms up shielding there eyes. Once the light vanished everyone stared in shock as they saw Ron floating back to the ground, when he finally hit the soft earth he looked as though he was fully energised.

Hermione than ran forward and hugged him.

'Oh Ron your alright.'

'Yeah it's amazing, I feel fine, thanks Harry.'

'No problem' said Harry, looking at the Hermione wistfully. 'Umm I'll go and finish my run then, bye.

'Harry wait' said Hermione running forward to stop him, but she was too late, Harry had changed into his Unicorn form and ran into the Forbidden Forest.

'Was that Harry?' asked Hagrid stepping forward to check on Ron. No one answered him

'So that's what he meant when he said he needed to take a run to clear his head' said Crystal looking at the place in the forest where Harry just disappeared into.

'All right everyone' shouted Hagrid to the class. 'Back ter the castle with ya, will start unicorns next lesson.'

As the class moved quickly back to the castle Hermione stood exactly where she was, staring off into space. She was thinking about Harry, before he had transformed and left, she swore that Harry had given her that very emotional look once before. Comprehension than dawned on her.

'Oh Merlin, I'm such a pillock' she exclaimed throwing her hands over her mouth.

'It took you a while Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be smart' Crystal said from beside Hermione, making her jump out of her skin.

'Crystal! What are you doing here?' she spoke very squeakily.

'Oh, I was only waiting to see how long it would take for you to realise that Harry has some very strong and I mean very strong feelings for you' Crystal said smiling.

'How do you know?' asked Hermione disbelievingly.

'Well, let's just say it one of the few qualities I possess. I think that reading peoples feelings is something like an art, but hey someone has to do it, but that's not the main question on the cards right now, the big question is….. How do you feel about Harry?' she asked this latter part of her speech very seriously.

'I-I-I don't know, I can't really think at the moment' Hermione said sadly, 'Did Harry say something to you? Is this how you found out?'

'Well to tell you the truth I really figured it out myself. You just have to look at the way he looks at you, the clincher that really told me though was when he just called for his staff. That was a very beautiful staff wasn't it Hermione?' Crystal was saying this slowly, hoping that if she spoke slowly Hermione would understand quicker.

'Wh-what are you saying?' said Hermione quietly, but she already knew.

'Hermione it's the most obvious thing in the world' shouted Crystal exasperatedly, 'Harry named his staff after you!' Silence followed.

'Hermione' said Crystal cautiously, seeing that Hermione was crying. 'Are you alright, I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you… Hermione.'

A huge grin spread across Hermione tearstained face. Harry really did love her and she was certain that she felt the same. The grin then faded and she started crying again. Crystal walked forward and enveloped her best friend in a warm hug.

'What am I going to do about Ron?' Hermione cried through sobs.

Crystal thought that seeing as though today was reveal your true feelings day, she thought she better tell Hermione her true feelings. She pulled back from the hug and looked Hermione in the face.

'Umm, Hermione, I should probably tell you something, umm, you see, I like Ron… Please don't hate me' she added quickly. To her relief Hermione did not hex her, but quite the opposite, she started smiling and jumping up and down whilst squealing like a maniac.

'Hermione are you alright' Crystal asked worriedly.

'Don't you see Crystal' squealed Hermione, 'this can work perfectly, we just need to let Ron know how you feel, I don't know if you've noticed but he is awfully protective of you.'

'How could I not notice, every guy that has tried to ask me out since I came here has been threatened by Ron, I think it's kind of sweet. So do you think he will want to go out with me?' she asked hopefully.

'I'm pretty sure. Oh this is so great, I mean I don't think Ron really loved me anyway, I think he was just there when I was feeling tormented over Harry's death and he decided to be a friend and help, I think that's all he ever was, a friend' Hermione finished sadly, she was starting to think about Harry again.

'I'm sure Harry will understand when you tell him how you feel Hermione, he has waited a long time to be with you, and once you tell him that you love him you will live happily ever after, so to speak.' Crystal said soothingly.

'Oh thankyou Crystal' Hermione than gave her another hug.

'What are you guys doing?' said Ron who had come back to look for them, wondering where they were.

'Oh sorry Ron' said Crystal happily, 'just having a little girls meeting.'

'What about?' asked Ron suspiciously.

'Nothing that concerns you Ronald' said Hermione twice as happy as Crystal.

'Well I don't believe you' said Ron pouting. 'Now come on our next class will be starting soon.'

The trio then walked back towards the castle talking about Harry and what training he must have done to be so powerful. They were interrupted in the middle of there conversation when Emmeris swooped down upon them with a letter clasped in her beak. She delivered the letter whilst giving Hermione, what she thought a very cold look. Ron then opened the letter and read out aloud while Hermione watched Emmeris take flight again.

_Dear Crystal, Ron and Hermione, please meet me at the Quidditch pitch after classes today. I would like to tell you about my journey._

After Ron had finished reading the note he looked up to see two hungry expressions on Hermione and Crystal's faces.

'He's going to tell us where's he has been, oh I can't wait till classes are over' said Hermione excitedly.

The trio then went in and faced the rest of the day's classes with a strange amount of enthusiasm. Finally it was time to head down to the quidditch pitch and here about Harry's trek. But as they were walking through the entrance hall they were met by Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Shacklebolt, and then walking behind them was Ginny who was holding Shydan.

'I take it we are not the only one's to get an invitation to meet Harry' asked Dumbledore smiling around at Harry's friends.

'Do you mean to tell me that Harry wants to talk to Professor Snape' asked Ron incredulously.

'Watch your mouth Weasley or I will be forced to take points off Gryffindor' snapped Snape, ignoring the snickering that was being made by Professors McGonagall and Shacklebolt, Dumbledore was only smiling as he spoke to Ron.

'No Mr Weasley, Harry did not invite Professor Snape, I did. Harry told me to bring along a few people that I trusted and here they are' he said whilst throwing up his hands at the other Professors, who were all looking quite pleased with themselves.

'Well can we go now' asked Hermione impatiently.

'Of course Miss Granger, we mustn't keep Mr Potter waiting should we, I'm sure he is very excited to tell us about his change' once again he was greeted with raised eyebrows from Hermione. 'Come, Harry will tell you what I'm talking about' he then led the group towards the quidditch pitch.

The group was met half way along the grounds by Hagrid who said that he had a note from Harry telling him to go down to the quidditch pitch, so Hagrid joined the crowd and followed. But once the group arrived at the quidditch field they did not see Harry anywhere, all they could see was what Ron said was a snitch hoovering in the centre of the pitch.

'Look' Ginny yelled pointing up above everyone.

They all turned there attention to the afternoon sky and saw a blur flying directly towards the snitch. It was Harry, the snitch still hadn't moved and he was closing in fast, because he was flying straight towards the ground, and everyone feared that if he didn't pull out now he was going to crash.

But Harry was not pulling out, he had been chasing this bloody snitch all afternoon and he had not caught it once. He did not notice his audience that were watching him in fear, all he had his sights on was the little evasive snitch. He lay down on his Ice broom and reached his right arm out, just a bit further…. Yes, he had got it. He was so relieved that he finally caught it that he didn't pull out of his dive fully and crashed into the ground. He let go of his broom and slid over 20metres along the smooth field still clutching the struggling snitch in his hand. Once he had finally stopped sliding he stood up to see that he had ripped the front of his robes, you could now see his well toned torso as well as part of his Elemental tattoos.

'I'll have to fix this before everyone comes' said Harry to himself, but he was too late, he looked up to see his friends and teachers running towards him. Hermione reached him first and lunged herself at him nearly knocking him over.

'Oh Harry I though you were hurt' she then pulled back and looked at his muscles and tattoos that were showing through his ripped robes, she started blushing furiously turning her eyes back up to Harry who was smiling at her, this did not improve the situation, Harry's smile made her heart turn over itself, finally for her, reinforcements came.

Everyone else had caught up with Hermione and were all looking at Harry with different expressions on there faces.

Once Crystal and Ginny's eyes gazed over Harry's body, they had joined Hermione in blushing and trying to avert there eyes from his well toned muscles. But it was a battle they were not winning.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Shacklebolt and Hagrid were all looking at Harry's Elemental tattoos with looks of awe written on there faces.

Professor Dumbledore had a proud look on his face.

Ron was to busy looking at Harry's broom that he had picked off the ground to notice Harry yet. He knew he had seen this broom somewhere else before, and then it hit him.

'Bloody hell Harry, or should I say Brendan Maher? When did you go to Australia?' shouted Ron, making him get disapproving looks from Professors McGonagall and Snape.

Harry started laughing.

'You know Ron, sometimes you can be the smartest bloke in the world, how did you know that my name when I was travelling was Brendan Maher' said Harry impressed with his best friend.

'I remembered your broom from somewhere and then it just hit me, I saw an article back in fifth year, it was about the world record time for the fastest snitch catch, it was in the Australian league, I think it was the Woollongong Warriors seeker, they were playing against the Thundelarra Thunderers, the picture showed this guy holding this very broom. I didn't think it was you till now, but hang on, Hermione thought that it was you, she said something about your eyes' he then turned to Hermione who was still blushing, 'didn't you Hermione?'

'Umm' said Hermione looking anywhere but Harry. 'Yes I thought that even though it didn't look like Harry, there was still something in his eyes that reminded me of him' she herself then finally looked into Harry's eyes and saw sparkling emeralds looking straight back at her with wonder. Silence once again followed as Harry and Hermione looked into each others eyes.

'If you don't mind me asking Harry' spoke up Dumbledore, breaking the silence. 'How is it that you came to rest in Australia?'

Harry finally took his eyes off Hermione and spoke to the group.

'That is what I have called you all down here for, I want to tell you how sorry I am for going away to train. I myself was shocked when I was told by my mentor that I had to go and train with him, I really didn't want to go at first but then he convinced me to do it for the one's I love' his eyes flickered over Hermione for the tiniest of seconds while saying the latter part of his story, he then took off his ripped robes fully, his whole upper body was now naked showing everyone his Elemental tattoos.

'You see' Harry continued, 'I'm apparently the last of an ancient race' he said, hoping he didn't sound superior. Everyone looked shocked at this except for Dumbledore, Hermione, Ginny and Crystal's eyes were now glued to Harry, ogling appreciatively at his chest and abdominal muscles.

'Ah, so you're an Elemental' said Dumbledore proudly, 'I thought so' he then saw that Harry had a sent him a curious glance. 'Your performance at the start of term feast gave it way, now please continue with your story.'

'Oh' said Harry sheepishly, 'well anyway it all started when I arrived back at the Dursleys after my 4th year, that night I received a letter from an unknown person telling me that they would like to train me and that they would arrive in 3 days coming to get my answer. Well 3 days later at 11:00 at night, he arrived-'

'Who' pressed Ron. Harry just smiled and continued.

'Merlin was the one who wrote the letter' Harry then told the collected audience what Merlin told him, about the charm he had placed on himself to wake him up and how Harry was the last of his race and that Merlin wanted to train him.

'-so I went with him and he taught me lots of stuff ranging from the history of the Elementals to Healing, our first stop was Ayers Rock in Australia. In Australia I Earth Element, that was of course after I woke up after my 3 month sleep' Harry said blushing.

'What? Why were you asleep for 3 months?' asked Hermione with eyebrows raised.

Harry smiled sadly at her and once again that day called for his staff.

'Because of this' he then raised his arm, 'Mione' he shouted to the sky. Moments later his staff appeared. 'This is my staff it used to be my wand but we changed it with a chant. The colour of the stone on top-'

'Shows how powerful the Elemental is' Hermione butted in, in an awed voice. 'Harry that stone is the most powerful colour an Elemental can achieve isn't it?'

'Umm, yes it is' said Harry, slightly embarrassed that everyone was looking at him weirdly, even Snape.

'That is a very beautiful staff you have there Harry' said Dumbledore.

'Yes it is' was all Harry replied whilst looking sadly at the ground.

Dumbledore than gave a knowing smile at Hermione.

He knows thought Hermione. He knows that Harry has feelings for me.

'Anyway' continued Harry. 'Once my staff was completed I could find out what my Elemental Guardians and Animagus forms would be would you like to see them. Everyone present nodded enthusiastically. Harry then called for his Elemental guardians, they all erupted from the top of his staff with such force that it made everyone except Harry step back. The four guardians hit the ground and bowed to Harry. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement, shitting themselves would have been a better way to describe it, the reason for this was in the direction they were all looking, it seemed that Taipan was just smiling wickedly at them.

'These' said Harry, 'are my guardians, let me first introduce you to my Fire Guardian' the Phoenix then flew forward and sat on Harry's shoulder. 'This special phoenix is Blaze, he is my Fire Guardian. Harry then spoke to Blaze through his mind.

_/Hello Blaze, how are you going/_

_/Very well Harry, at least better then them/ _spoke Blazenodding to Harry friends. They were all looking up at Taipan, apparently thinking that he was going to eat them any second, except Hagrid who looked like his birthday had come early.

'He won't do anything unless I tell him to, you don't have to worry' shouted Harry.

'Of course I seemed to have forgotten about that part' said Dumbledore foolishly.

'What part professor?' asked Hagrid excitedly.

'Harry has the ability to talk to any animal of that Element' Dumbledore then shouted to Harry, 'But what I don't get Harry is why you have four guardians when it was said that every Elemental only had one Guardian and one Animagus form each?'

'Well you see professor' shouted Harry, cautiously back, 'apparently I'm the first to have four Guardians and four animagus forms, umm, anyway like I said Taipan won't harm anyone unless I tell him to, he is my Air guardian' he then turned to Tallis, 'this is Tallis my Earth guardian' he said pointing at the proud Lion. 'And last but not least is Lockyer, she is my Water guardian' he said rubbing the Dolphins long nose.

_/Thanks guys, I promise to call for you more often, I have a feeling will be getting a lot of trouble soon/ _said Harry.

_/That is alright Harry, we are here to help/_ said Tallis.

_/We will do anything you ask of us/ _piped up Blaze.

_/Yeah, anything, even if you ask Taipan to stomp on that slimy haired man, he will do it/_ said Lockyer cheekily.

_/Thanks guys, bye/_ said Harry watching his guardians vanish. He then turned round to face everybody's look of respect.

'Harry that was bloody brilliant' Ron said with amazement.

'Thanks Ron… Umm it's nearly getting dark, so I'll quickly show you my Animagus forms shall I?'

'Please do Harry' answered professor Dumbledore.

Harry then spent the last remaining rays of sunlight showing everyone his Animagus forms. He first transformed into his Unicorn form, followed by his Otter form then his Eagle form and then finally his wise white Wolf form, he once again stayed like this as he played with Shydan who ran away from Ginny when he saw that Harry had transformed into his Wolf appearance. The pair wrestled with each other whilst being looked upon by the group, who all had happy smiles on there faces, even Snape's lip gave a little twitch while watching Harry play the big brother to Shydan. The sun had set now so Harry, to the great disappointment of Shydan, transformed back into his shirtless human form.

His tattoos were glowing in the dying light and everyone was looking at them. Harry decided to finish his story quickly.

'From Australia, I then went to Mount Everest in Nepal to study the Air Element, then to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean to obviously study the Water Element, then to a Volcanic Island in Indonesia were I learnt how to Control the Fire Element. These tattoos show that I have mastered the Elements and this tattoo right in the middle' he said whilst raising his hand to point at the centre symbol, 'just means that I am a fully trained Elemental… Oh yeah, I can also use the Ice and Lightning Elements' he finished lamely.

There was a short amount of silence after Harry finished, apparently everyone had been expecting Harry to explain everything he accomplished, but what they didn't know is that Harry wanted to keep a couple of secrets to himself. Dumbledore sensed this and decided to protect Harry before anymore questions were thrown at him.

'Thankyou Harry for giving us that marvellous display of your abilities and also for telling us your story, now I think that it is time for dinner so lets get back up to the great hall-'

'If its alright professor I think I'll miss dinner' said Harry, 'I don't really want to go in the great hall, I'm sure all the students will know that I am an animagus, seeing as though I gave them a little treat in Care of Magical Creatures class today. But could you tell Dobby and Clatey that I will probably drop by the kitchens later and get a little snack?'

'Of course Harry, but if you don't mind me asking, where are you going?' asked Dumbledore curiously.

'Oh just for a dip in the great lake, I think Draco has had enough swimming lessons today' he then gave a wink to the crowd and walked down towards the lake, he yelled back over his shoulder, 'Hey Ron, could you just take my broom up to your dormitory.

'What have you done to Malfoy, Potter?' Snape yelled after Harry. 'Whatever it is I shall be taking house points off and giving detentions' it seemed as though Harry just ignored him.

'If that is the case Severus' said McGonagall sharply, 'then Malfoy will get docked 3 times the amount of house points than what you decide to take off Potter, and twice as many detentions.'

This shut Snape up and in conceding defeat he turned sharply and strode back towards the castle. Ron, Hermione, Crystal, Ginny and the professors held back silent laughter as they watched Snape walk back in a huff to the castle. They themselves followed the Potions professor shortly afterwards, they all chatted idyll about what Harry had just told and showed them. (Ginny and Crystal were talking about something other than his animagus forms) Hermione still had a question so she caught up with Dumbledore and asked it.

'Professor Dumbledore. Who is Clatey?'

'Ah well, when Harry went to go and talk to Lucius Malfoy last night, he met Clatey, she is, or should I say was, a House Elf that was bound to Lucius. Harry did not like the way Mr Malfoy was treating Clatey so he decided to help and get her freed, Harry then brought her here to Hogwarts where she has become quite happy, she has already made friends with Harry's other admirer Dobby I believe' he then smiled at Hermione and leaned in closer to speak to her, 'quite an unusual name Harry has given his staff isn't it Hermione?' he then gave her a wink and pulled the doors to the Entrance Hall open.

He definitely knows thought Hermione. She herself stepped into the Entrance Hall smiling, like her Harry cared about the welfare of House elves, she was quickly joined by the others. It looked as though everyone were having there own private conversations.

Hagrid and Professor Shacklebolt were talking about Harry's guardians.

Ginny and Crystal were still talking about Harry with flushed faces.

And in the corner Professor McGonagall was poking Ron in the chest.

'-Do you understand Weasley' she was whispering dangerously, 'I want Potter back on the team, do whatever it takes, I mean Creevey is alright but he has nothing on Potter. I have waited to long for the cup to be back in my office Weasley so get Harry' she then turned and walked in through the doors of the great hall.

'Geez it's not like there's no pressure there is it?' said Ron looking dishevelled. 'Do you think Harry will want to play quidditch again?' he asked his friends hopefully as they walked through the doors to eat dinner.

'I'm not sure' shouted Hermione over the noise of the hall. 'Harry was right, everyone is talking about him.'

The whole hall was in an uproar, the news of Harry being an animagus spread like wild fire. And the story about Malfoys disappearance was being thrown into the conversation as well.

'I'm telling you, Potter ran forward and speared Malfoy through the heart with his horn.'

The quartet could only laugh at this statement. They then turned quickly around to face the doors to the entrance hall, for the second time in two nights they had been rocketed open. But this time there was someone there, it was Harry in his Unicorn form and on the tip of his horn was the dangling form of Malfoy, who looked as though he had passed out recently.

Harry placed Malfoy on the ground and tapped him on the head with his horn, Malfoy snapped back to life with a jolt, he then turned around and saw a huge black Unicorn snorting down at him. It took a few seconds for Malfoy to realise what was going on before he ran out of the hall screaming like a Banshee, leaving Harry and the whole hall laughing widely in his wake. Harry then looked at his friends sitting at the Gryffindor table and reared on his back legs, then turned and ran back out into the grounds.

The great hall then quieted down and began to eat. After the students had seen Harry for themselves, they went onto the next main topic of Hogwarts. Many conversations were going on about the coming quidditch match, which was Gryffindor vs Slytherin, lots of opposing quidditch players came up and spoke to Ron asking him whether Harry was going to play Seeker again, these were mainly the opposing captains or seekers.

'That question is still being contemplated, Harry has to make the decision himself' said Ron over and over again to the Hufflepuff captain, Zacharias Smith.

After it looked as though everyone had stopped eating and pestering Gryffindor quidditch players, professor Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, could I have your attention please?' the hall quieted immediately, 'I am pleased to inform you that I have decided to hold the first of this years balls after the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin' excited whispers went through the crowd, Dumbledore continued. 'Dress robes are required as well as partners, there is only one person I know of that I am excepting to come alone and that is Mr Harry Potter' a simultaneous groan went throughout the female population, Dumbledore only chuckled. 'Look on the bright side ladies, after I informed Mr Potter last night that so many of you were vying for his affections he told me to tell you that he will go as a bachelor so that he can dance with anyone that ask him' after hearing this the girls spirits picked up and they began speaking to there friends about the dress they were going to wear on the night.

'Oh and one more thing' said Dumbledore with a look of sadness on his face. 'Can I see the Gryffindor quidditch team after dinner?' He then sat back down and waited for the Gryffindors with professor McGonagall.

'What's going on Albus?' she asked, hoping it was about Harry playing again… she was wrong. The team arrived in front of there Headmaster and he spoke.

'I know that you would expect Harry to play again but he wont' he then looked at Colin Creevey current Gryffindor Seeker, 'he has told me that he will not push anyone off the team, do not pressure him or you may well end up like young Mr Malfoy' he said with a twinkle in his eye. 'Now off to bed with you.'

The team then turned sadly and trudged back to Gryffindor.

'Why won't Harry play' chorused the Gryffindor beaters, Neville Longbottom and Parvati Patil.

'You heard Dumbledore, he doesn't want to push anyone off the team' answered Crystal, who played Gryffindor Chaser since the start of last season.

'Do you reckon if I asked him he would do? Maybe that way he won't feel so bad' said Colin.

'Don't you dare, did you see what he did to Malfoy' spat Seamus Finnigan, 'that could be you next.'

'Just drop it guys, we don't need Harry anyway' said Ron without any real conviction in his voice.

'Hungarian Horntail' Ginny said to the fat lady. She had been silent since the talk with Dumbledore, and felt that she had better give the password seeing as though no one else would. The team then walked into the Gryffindor common room to see that the whole of Gryffindor was waiting for them.

'Well what did Dumbledore say?' shouted a fifth year from the back.

'He just wanted to tell us that Harry won't be playing for us' said Ron miserably.

'Bullocks' shouted the same fifth year.

'Hey Ron' said Tess Donavan, a 6th year girl. 'Where did you get that broom from?' she asked pointing at Harry broom that Ron was still carrying.

'Oh, this is Harry's'

'Does he know Brendan Maher?' asked the girl again.

'What?' said Ron stupidly, and then he understood. 'O, I suppose there's no harm in telling you, seeing as though you'll probably figure it out. When Harry was away he played a game for the Woollongong Warriors in the Australian league and disguised himself as Brendan Maher where he recorded the world record for the fastest snitch catch' awed gasps went throughout the common room, Ron wanted to know how the girl knew about the broom though. 'How do you remember though? That article came out 2 years ago?' the girl then blushed.

'Well I kind of saved the picture' she whispered softly.

'O, okay' was all Ron could say.

'Righto everyone time to settle down now, go on clear off' shouted Hermione in a tone not much different from professor McGonagall.

Everyone then started to head up to there respective dormitories, not wanting to upset the new Head Girl. Now there was only Ginny, Crystal, Ron, Hermione and Shydan left in the common room.

'Where do you think Harry is?' asked Ginny whilst scratching Shydan behind her ear.

'Didn't he say something about visiting Dobby?' answered Ron.

'Yeah and Clatey' said Hermione staring into space.

'Who's Clatey' replied Ron 'Is that they name of his girlfriend?'

'WHAT' shouted Hermione, then calming herself down, 'er, sorry about that. When Harry went to capture Lucius Malfoy he found a House Elf there named Clatey, Malfoy was hurting Clatey, so Harry got her free and brought her to Hogwarts' she finished fondly. 'I'll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight' she then ran up to her dormitory.

'What was that all about?' asked Ron looking up the stairs to the girl's dormitories missing the looks that Ginny and Crystal were sharing. They knew what was wrong with Hermione and they did not feel like sharing it with Ron, so they both ran quickly up to there own dormitories leaving a stupid looking Ron behind.

'Women' muttered Ron, as he made his way up to his own room to sleep.

* * *

**_Note:_** Thanks for reviewing everyone, hopefully you've all found this again.

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	8. Malfoy's Tricks

_Return Of The Elemental_

_**  
Chapter 8 – Malfoy's Tricks**_

It had been three days since Harry had told Dumbledore and his friends what exactly he had been up to for the last two years of his life, about how he had been taken away by Merlin, how he was told that he was the last of a kind, how he trained 24/7 for almost everyday of those two years and how that he was now ready to bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters, of course he didn't really tell them the latter part, but he was certainly proving it..

Harry had now caught nine Death Eaters and put them in his special cell at Azkaban. His captures were reported every morning in the Daily Prophet along with a report on the people he had caught, now in his cell along with Lucius Malfoy and Wormtail, were the fathers of Slytherin students: Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, plus a few new recruits Death Eaters who Harry disarmed in a trice.

'What the bloody hell does he think he is playing at?' Hermione shouted to no one in particular at the Gryffindor table this certain morning.

'What do you mean Hermione?' asked Ron cautiously.

'What do you think I mean Ron? Harry. How is he doing this? He attends every class in the day time and then at night he doesn't go to sleep or do homework but decides to go and play cops and robbers with Death Eaters-'

'He plays what?'

'Oh it's a muggle term Ron' said Hermione still in a huff. 'And why does he keep avoiding us?' she added sadly, but she already knew the answer, and by the sympathetic looks on Crystal and Ginny's faces they knew to, Harry was trying to recover from a broken heart.

'It's alright Hermione' said Crystal, reaching over and patting Hermione's hand. 'Harry will start to come round once he knows-'

'Knows what' said Ron suspiciously, 'honestly sometimes I feel left in the dark with you three.'

'Oh it's nothing Ron.' The three girls then shared wary glances while Ron returned to his breakfast.

They were saved from the awkward silence when Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the hall.

'Good morning everybody, I know this is on short notice, but the threat of Voldemort is becoming stronger and I feel that the Duelling Club short be started straight away, so after breakfast has ended please just wait outside in the Entrance Hall while myself and Professor Flitwick get everything ready. Do not worry about attending any classes today, your time will be spent here, that is all.'

Excited whispers filled the hall at the end of these words.

'Excellent, we had double potions and history of magic today' said Seamus Finnigan down the table.

The students who were keen to start the Duelling club started wolfing down there breakfast, they then stood up and waited out in the entrance hall.

'Hurry up Ron' chorused Hermione, Crystal and Ginny, who were standing up at the Gryffindor table waiting for Ron to finish his fourth helping of bacon and eggs.

'Alright, geez, can't a guy eat breakfast in peace.'

'Since when did you ever eat in peace Ron? You sound like a wounded rhinoceros when you're eating' Ginny said over her shoulder as she was walking out the doors to the crowded entrance hall.

'Ha Ha' replied Ron sarcastically. 'Hey do you think Harry knows where starting the Duelling club today?'

'I don't know' said Crystal, 'perhaps his already down in the dungeons wondering where everybody is.'

'Hang on, isn't that him in the corner?' said Ron standing on tip toes to see over the crowd.

'Where' Hermione said quickly.

'The one in the far corner wearing the hooded navy robes…. You know I think it is. Should we go see him?'

'Yes, we've got to find out how he is doing everything' said Hermione.

The four then set off towards the direction in which Ron pointed out, just as they were walking past the doors to the great hall, they were opened by tiny professor Flitwick who announced that they could all come in. After that Hermione and the others didn't have a chance of getting near Harry for they were dragged into the hall by many impatient students who wanted to start learning the art of duelling. They had no choice but to go with the current and head towards the platform that had been raised in the middle of the hall just like last time. Once all the students had gathered round professor Flitwick, who was already situated on the platform, spoke to the huge group.

'Settle down' he squeaked. The hall couldn't hear him so he they continued to talk. 'Well this is no good' the little professor said to himself. '_Sonorus_' he cast the voice magnifying spell on himself. He tried again.

'SETTLE DOWN, oops, sorry a little bit loud, is that better, good. Now professor Dumbledore has asked me to start a Duelling club, now I must first tell you that this club will be a lot better than the one that some of you attended when that fool of a fraud Lockhart was trying to teach' a certain someone's laughter filled the air, everyone present tried looking for the owner but to no avail, but that's not to say four people didn't know who it belonged to and they began to laugh silently as well. Professor Flitwick continued.

'Right now what I would like to do is to have a quick demonstration of a duel, so I'll just pick two volunteers' everyone then started raising there hands hoping to be picked but it looked as though Flitwick was looking for a certain someone, 'I say does anyone know where Mr Potter is?' as soon as this was said everyone who had there hand raised in the air shot them back down to there side in a flash, no way were they stupid enough to duel the man that had been putting so many Death Eaters in Azkaban.

'I knew Potter would be too scared to come and face me in a duel' said the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy.

'What was that Malfoy?' Harry said as he appeared out of nowhere next to professor Flitwick on the platform, he then pulled off his hood to reveal a tired and worn but smirking face.

'Oh excellent Mr Potter, I was hoping you would show up' Flitwick said whilst bouncing up and down with excitement.

'Can I make a suggestion professor?' said Harry innocently whilst leaning down and whispering in Flitwick's ear, he then stood up smiling.

'Yes, yes, yes. Superb idea Mr Potter, would you please come up here Mr Malfoy?'

Malfoy went pale and looked as though he was wetting himself. He had lost all confidence that he thought he had.

'Go on Draco, make him pay for putting our fathers to disgrace' whined Pansy Parkinson.

Draco then slowly walked up the steps to be on the platform, he then turned and faced a smirking crowd, they knew that Malfoy was finally going to get hurt and Harry was the one who was going to do it, or so they thought.

'Can I have your attention once again' shouted Flitwick, 'Mr Potter has told me that he would like for Mr Malfoy to set the rules for the duel, but only on one condition.'

'What's that then, only silly little jinxes can be used?' said Malfoy regaining some of his coolness.

'Oh no Malfoy, I want you to use any curse or spell you know, you can even use the Dark Arts, all that I ask is that I get to choose one person to duel with me' said Harry seriously, making the whole hall gasp.

'But that's not fair, then it'll be two against one' complained Malfoy.

'Don't you listen to anything Malfoy you stupid git' said Harry, everyone present laughed, even some Slytherins. 'I said that you make the rules so you can call upon as many people as you like that will fight by your side, all I want is one though.'

'Fine then Potter, I make a rule then that you can't use magic in the duel, lets see what you and Weasley can do then' the hall went into an uproar but they stopped when they saw the cool smirk on Harry's lips.

'That's fine by me, Malfoy, I'll just get my dueller then.' Harry then jumped down from the stage and walked past Ron, Hermione, Crystal and Ginny towards a small group of Hufflepuff 1st years. The 1st years saw him approaching and stood frozen to the ground not knowing what to do. Harry reached them and kneeled down and talked to a little girl whose name Lucy Simmons, it was common knowledge that her parents who were both Aurors were killed by Death Eaters two days ago.

'Hello Lucy' said Harry kindly 'would you like to help me with the demonstration? If I'm going to beat this guy I'm going to need the best dueller in the school aren't I?'

'Wh-Why are you cho-choosing me then?' Lucy said in a high pitched voice.

'Because I know that you are a very smart and strong witch and when those two are mixed together Lucy, they make an excellent dueller, so what do you say, will you help me?'

Lucy then looked over at the sneering face of Malfoy and a rage much like Harry's built up inside of her.

'Yes Mr Potter, I'll help' her voice very serious.

'Excellent, but you can just call me Harry? Now there's just one more thing we need to do before we go' Harry then secretly called for his staff and tapped the shocked girl on the head softly with it, he then made his staff disappear.

'What was that you just did?'

'I just put a shield charm on you so that if a curse hit you, you won't get hurt, oh and one more thing, do you know the Petrificus Totalus jinx?' The girl nodded confidently. 'Excellent, I told you, you must be clever, it took me ages to get that jinx right' this made the little girl blush the colour of a cricket ball, 'right now here's what we do.' Harry then leaned in further and told Lucy his plan…

'Are you quite ready yet Potter?' shouted Malfoy from across the hall.

'Yep all done' said Harry standing up and lending his hand to the shy girl, she took it and Harry led her back through the astonished crowd. Harry then picked Lucy up and placed her on the duelling stage, Harry also jumped up and sized up Malfoy's small army. Standing behind Malfoy was all the younger versions of the people Harry had put in Azkaban, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson and a wiry looking boy that Harry recognised as Charles Hinds.

'What's a matter Potter, are you scared? You did say I could make the rules, so I got a few friends that wanted revenge against you' said Malfoy drawing his wand out.

'No that's quite alright Malfoy, I've got someone else who would like some revenge themselves.' He ignored the laughs that were coming from the whole Slytherin house.

'Right now, I'll just get off the stage and leave you to it Harry' professor Flitwick said whilst walking off the stage, quickly being jumped upon by a worried Hermione.

'Professor, what are you doing, Harry and that little girl will get hurt.'

Flitwick just looked up calmly and smiled warmly.

'Miss Granger I think that the people you should be worrying about is Mr Malfoy and his group, now lets just watch dear, this will be quite good, for now where going to see how Harry captured some of his Death Eaters' he then spoke to the Duellers on stage, 'Now the duel is finished when the last person is standing, now on my mark, ready, set, DUEL.'

The duel began quickly with six simultaneous shouts of '_Sansuris_' being fired at Harry, who quickly rolled down to his left and then back up again in one swift motion, ready in a Martial Arts stance to launch his own attack, while this was happening Lucy had already shot a well aimed Petrificus Totalus jinx at Pansy Parkinson which brought her down with cheers from the crowd, this enraged Malfoy madly, once he saw that one of his troops was already down he wanted to get the culprit, so he then turned his attention to Lucy, he raised his wand and shot the Stupefy spell at her, but a strange thing happened, once the red beam of light was cast it seemed to stop inches from Lucy's chest and dissolve into nothingness.

_Potter_, thought Malfoy. He then turned round to see that Harry was taking on Crabbe and Goyle in a fist fight and dodging Hinds and Nott's curses all at the same time and it looked as though he was winning to, Crabbe had a black eye and Goyle had blood dripping from his nose but Harry just looked fierce. Malfoys brain was working fast as he watched Harry bring down Crabbe with a lower kick place behind his knee joint and then be hit with the same jinx that brought down his girlfriend Pansy by Lucy.

It was now four on two and Malfoy was starting to become desperate, he conjured a sword and ran flat chat at Harry. Harry sensed Malfoy coming but was too late in turning round and could only watch as Malfoy's blade was swung across his chest, slicing his robes and making blood flow slowly out of the wound, he felt pain filling every particle of his chest, he then looked up to see that Malfoy was now heading towards a scared Lucy with a maniacal expression on his face. He did not hear the gasps filling the hall at Malfoys actions, or in Hermione's case, crying.

Harry had had enough… He let out a roar of anguish as a white light started to surround his body, he started relieving all of his life's worst memory's, visions of all things bad were flying through his minds eyes, the night his parents died, Cedric falling lifelessly to the ground, then a new image found its way into his mind, one that he did not witness, he saw Sirius being held by no more than four dark robed figures, he then saw Wormtail put his the hand that bore the once ring of strength around Sirius's throat, cancelling any oxygen to flow through his veins, Harry did not want to see anymore, so he released another roar and the light vanished.

He now stood before the frightened but awed crowd in nothing but a pair of loose fitting black pants, that bore his white Elemental symbol on the right side of his thigh, he had his eyes closed trying to calm himself, for Merlin always told him to never fight when he was angry, his shut down his whole body, ignoring the blood running down over his glowing Elemental tattoos, ignoring the burning sensation that he was feeling in his hair which looked like it was on fire due to all the colours entwining in each other due to the non existent breeze. He had found his calm, it was time.

He slowly opened his eyes to see that he was facing Malfoy who was whimpering and looked as though he was about to cry, he would leave Malfoy for now, he looked to scared to move so he turned to Goyle, Nott and Hinds, he took up his fighting stance and launched his attack….

It wasn't more then five seconds before Harry had brought down the three Slytherins, who were now lying unconscious before him.

_Time for Malfoy_, he though wickedly. He turned and faced the cowering ferret, he wanted someone else to bring Malfoy down, so he walked past the flinching ferret and kneeled down to look his duelling partner in the eye.

'Lucy, are you alright?' he asked worriedly.

'Ye-yes' she squeaked, 'that was amazing Harry. Now what are you going to do to that' she said whilst pointing at Malfoy.

'Well I was wondering do you still have one more Petrificus Totalus jinx in you.' The little girl nodded.

Harry then stood up and grabbed Lucy's hand and walked her in front of the still shaking Malfoy.

'Well Malfoy I think you out numbered, would you like to surrender?' said Harry teasingly.

Malfoy only nodded fearfully.

'Now Lucy' whispered Harry.

'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS' she yelled at the top of her tiny voice.

The whole school then watched as the power of the spell not only put a full body bind on Malfoy but blasted him backwards where he joined his unconscious gang. The duel was over, Harry and Lucy had won and the whole school was left speechless.

'Well done Lucy, I have a feeling that you will be a very strong witch one day, your mother and father would be very proud' said Harry sadly, whilst wiping away a tear that was slowly rolling down Lucy's cheek, 'If you ever need to speak to someone, I want you to know that I'm here for you, I know what it's like to not have any parents, I was also going to tell you to tell me if anyone is giving you a hard time, but from what you have done today I'm sure you will be fine.' Lucy glowed with pride as she listened to Harry.

'Thankyou Harry' she whispered before she went back to stand with her friends, who were all looking at her with respect.

'Excellent duel Mr Potter' Professor Flitwick said whilst walking up towards Harry, 'that everybody was what is called a team duel, as you can see Mr Potter and Miss Simmons won. Now we won't be starting with team duels but will move on to them later. But for starters we will be learning a few simple spells that will help us in a duelling situation, right so let's begin, but first…..' he then walked over to Malfoy and his mates, he put the counter jinx on the ones that were hit by the jinx that Lucy was using and then told them to take the ones that Harry had put unconscious up to the Hospital Wing. 'And speaking of the Hospital Wing I think you should make a visit there yourself Mr Potter that looks like a wound Mr Malfoy gave you.'

'Oh it's nothing professor' said Harry, quickly calling his staff, healing the wound swiftly and then with of a wave of Mione he was properly dressed again, he then dispatched his staff.

'Fascinating, you have certainly had a good change Harry' Flitwick whispered. 'It's alright Professor Dumbledore told me. Now why don't you help me and walk around everyone and try to help those that need it.'

'Sure professor.' Harry then jumped down off the platform and received a rounding applause from three thirds of the students at Hogwarts. He didn't have to much time to reflect on this though, he had just seen Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Crystal pushing there way through the crowd to get to him, he really did not want to talk to them, he was not even sure why, but all he knew was that he had to find an exit and quickly, he tried a to slip through a gap that was open to his left but it was closed down by a bunch of girls that were asking Harry if he was alright.

'Harry… Harry wait' pleaded Hermione.

Harry couldn't see her but it sounded like she had been crying, he turned to face the four people he had been trying so hard to avoid. He was right though, Hermione looked as though she had been crying, her eyes were all red and puffy and there wet spots on her robes.

'Uh hello guys… What's up?' Harry said nervously.

'What do you mean what's up?' Ron said incredulously, 'where did you learn to fight like that Harry? How many more things are you hiding from us?' This last remark earned him a few curious glances from close onlookers.

'Look' hissed Harry, 'I'll tell you lat-'

'No you wont, you'll probably hide from us, don't think we haven't noticed Harry' Ginny hissed back.

Silence… Harry looked at Hermione and saw that she still had a few tears sliding down her cheek, she was also nodding to Ginny's last statement. Sighing Harry conceded defeat.

'Alright, I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow night, how's that? Will do it after your Quidditch practice.'

'Why not tonight' asked Hermione worriedly. 'You're not going after anymore Death Eaters are you Harry?'

Harry chuckled at Hermione's thoughtfulness. But then he became serious and the fire lit up in his eyes again.

'I'm sorry Hermione, but I have to, if I don't get them, then they'll get me. And to tell you the truth I'd rather the first one, wouldn't you?' she only nodded. 'Well I guess that's settled, why don't you break up into pairs and practice the spell that everyone else is doing, which happened to be the Petrificus Totalus jinx.

They all began to head off in there own direction whilst looking back at Harry cautiously, as if he was going to run away at any moment and break his promise.

_Right,_ Harry thought, time to help. He then spent the rest of the day helping those who needed help perfecting their duelling abilities, most surprisingly though, all these people that needed help were 5th to 7th year girls who didn't listen to a thing Harry said but just looked at him with glazed eyes, on one of these occasions he looked up and saw that Hermione was looking at the girl he was helping with a scowl on her face, she then saw that Harry was looking at her and she turned away blushing.

_What was that all about_, thought Harry at the time.

'Alright everyone' shouted professor Flitwick over the din, 'that might do us for one day, I would like to thank Miss Simmons and Mr Potter for there demonstration today, I myself found it most enjoyable. Now if you just wait outside the Hall again I'm sure dinner will be served shortly. Dismissed.'

Everyone then started evacuating the Hall, shortly there was only Harry and his friends left inside the hall, Harry was slowly pulling his hood over his head, and was about to leave when Professor McGonagall came rushing up to him. She had a worried look on her face.

'Harry, a messenger sends word from the Ministry Of Magic, it is being attacked by You-Know-Who at this very moment, Professor Dumbledore has already gone and wishes for you to join him with the other Order members.'

Harry did not bother in asking what the Order was but quickly called for his staff and gave one last look at his friends, finally his gaze rested with Hermione for a few milliseconds before he raised his staff and apparated to the Ministry Of Magic.

_Good Luck Harry_, thought a teary eyed girl.

* * *

As soon as Harry apparated into the Ministry of Magic he had to dodge several misguided Unforgivable curses that were being fired by the many Death Eaters, he quickly threw up his most power shield that he could conjure with his staff that was still in his hand and then ran through the carnage to find his Headmaster. There were so many Death Eaters though that tried to stop Harry that he gave up in trying to find Dumbledore and just fought.

He first took a leaf out of Malfoy's book and conjured a sword from his staff, but it wasn't a normal sword, it looked as though it was fire in the shape of a sword. He then called for Tallis and his Earth Guardian appeared in front of the 7 Death Eaters beside him. He then spoke with a smirk to him.

_/Ready for some fun Tallis? Now harm only the ones were you sense evil, ok/_

_/As you wish Harry, it is about time I got to some battle time/_ Tallis than gave a great roar and ran forward and started mauling the first Death Eater that was blocking Harry's way.

Harry himself lunged forward sending an ice spear through a Death Eaters stomach, making the Death Eater gasp for air. He then sent another spear this time a lightning bolt through another Death Eaters throat, killing him instantly. He then thought that Taipan would like to be part of this battle as well so he called for him.

_/Alright there Taipan, join in and take down those who you believe to be serving the Dark/_

_/Very well Harry, I must say, it looks as though Tallis is having a good time/_

Harry then looked over to see that Tallis was swiping his huge paws at a couple of scared Death Eaters.

_/It does doesn't it, well let's go/_

Harry then dodged the Avada Kadevra curse and sliced his sword down the side of the culprit's torso making blood flow down to the floor as well as the unknown Death Eater. A blast of fire filled the Ministry as Taipan just missed a couple of Death Eaters.

'Ah Harry, I see that Minerva gave you my message, excellent, we are being over run Harry, if we don't do something now then I fear the Ministry will be taken by Voldemort' said Dumbledore hurriedly.

'Is he here professor, is Voldemort here?'

'I don't think so Harry, I cannot sense his power. And Harry one more thing do you think you could tell you guardians not to kill, we want to capture as many of Voldemorts followers.'

'Yes sorry professor, there just excited that's all.'

They both then sent the _Stupefy_ spell at approaching Death Eaters.

_/Tallis, Taipan your not killing anyone are you/_

_/No Harry/ _replied his guardians dully.

_/Good, now remember that doesn't mean you still can't have fun/ _

Harry then saw a group of 10 death Eaters closing in on a red haired man who was standing in front of a small witch.

_Mr Weasley_, thought Harry. He then snapped back into action and threw his left hand up and sent a powerful gust of wind that blew back 2 black robed people that were attacking him from the left into a wall. He then raised his staff, _Capsis Ferno_, he roared at the 10 Death Eaters that were closing in on Mr Weasley, a huge fire then spread around the 10 and rose 15 metres in the air capturing the mob in a fire shell. He then did the same to another group this time capturing them in a mound of Earth, he then froze another 2 that looked like they were about to apparate back to safety.

Taipan was slicing the Death Eaters with his spiked tail and then stomping on there wands so they could not retreat, Tallis was doing his bit also, catching Death Eaters arms and legs in his sharp teeth making the culprit's scream in protest, they could not catch everyone though and soon all that was left in the Ministry were struggling Death Eaters and dead Ministry workers who were lying in pieces across the marble floor. Harry started feeling helpless, he didn't even notice the crowd that was beginning to surround him.

'You cannot save everyone Harry' said Dumbledore clasping Harry shoulder, 'you have saved a lot of people tonight you should feel proud.'

'That's funny cause I feel useless, what will we have to do professor? What is it going to take to stop Voldemort' a collective shudder went through the collection of people. Dumbledore only sighed, he knew it was time.

'Harry when we get back to Hogwarts I would like for you to come to my office, I have something I must tell you.'

Harry nodded his understanding, he then had a question for his Headmaster.

'What will happen with the captive's professor? Do you want me to make another cell in Azkaban?'

'That would be greatly appreciated Harry but first I believe that the Aurors would like to question those that were caught.' Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore continued. 'Umm Harry before you go back to my office do you think you could call off your guardians?'

Harry wondered what he was talking about until he saw that Tallis and Taipan were both roaring at one last Death Eater that looked too frightened to apparate. He then walked over and froze the poor git. He then turned to his guardians.

_/Excellent work fella's, now when you go back try not to tease Blaze and Lockyer to much/_

_/Yes Harry/ _they said in that mock dull tone again before they vanished.

Harry himself then turned round and nodded to the shocked Ministry members before apparating back to Hogwarts to wait for Dumbledore in his office.

* * *

It was another ten minutes before Dumbledore arrived through his fireplace into his office. He quickly brushed of the ash that had found its way onto his purple robes. He then went around his desk and sat down and faced Harry with a sad look on his face.

'Harry I must not delay any longer, I must tell you something that I and I alone know… you see a prophecy was given a long time ago, a prophecy concerning you.'

Dumbledore then revised the prophecy to the young man before him.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…_

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…_

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…_

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_

Dumbledore then watched Harry as he took in the new information, but was shocked when Harry stood up swiftly.

'Thankyou professor, it looks like I'll have to step up my training wont it' Harry said this more to himself than Dumbledore. Goodnight Headmaster.'

'Harry wait, aren't you shocked to hear this news?'

'Not really, to tell you the truth, what with all the things that have happened in my life, I expected something like this to come up, but don't worry sir, I will train my hardest to defeat him.'

He then turned and left a smiling Dumbledore behind.

'I know you will Harry, I know you will.'

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	9. Gryffindor Vs Hufflepuff?

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Disclaimer_**: Once again I don't own anything except my own characters and such.

**_  
Chapter 9 – Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff?_**

As soon as Harry closed the door and walked down the stairs from his Headmasters office, he began to walk aimlessly around the castle of Hogwarts, not really paying attention as to where his weary feet were taking him. His mind kept on going over the conversation that he had just held with Dumbledore.

There was a prophecy about him and Voldemort, and when Harry summarized it, all it meant is that one day he would either finally kill Voldemort or be killed by the feared Dark Lord.

'Shit' he cursed out loud, earning him a few glares from the portraits that were hung on the walls. At first he was calm with it but now he was alone and could think. 'Why must everything happen to me, for five bleedin minutes I'd like to be a normal child and enjoy my adolescence with the rest of my friends….'

'You know that won't happen Harry.'

Harry turned round to see the owner of the voice and saw that he was walking towards him.

'Me-Merlin? Is it really you?' asked a disbelieving Harry

'Indeed it is my boy. How have you been?' said the ghostly form of Harry's old tutor. 'Putting your Elements to good use I hope.'

'Ho-How is it possible for you to be here?' sputtered Harry.

'Gordon Bennett, your not one for hospitality are you? Maybe we should have put some study into that, your manners are hopeless.' Merlin said whilst chuckling at Harry hurt face.

'I'm sorry Merlin, its great to see you again, its just… I thought you would have gone back to being properly dead.'

'Well yes, once we did finish your training I did go back to being properly deceased, that is why I am in this form, but I had to come back Harry, you just received some very serious information, did you not?'

Harry was going to ask how Merlin knew about that but thought that he was Merlin and could probably do anything he wanted to. So he told Merlin what Dumbledore had just told him.

'Remember back when we first met and you said that I had to train so one day I would have the ability to defeat Voldemort?' Merlin just nodded. 'Well it seems as though you were right, according to professor Dumbledore, a long time ago a prophecy was given, a prophecy when summed up means that I am the only one that can kill Voldemort.'

'Really, how very interesting' Merlin said with raised eyebrows. 'Well Harry, I hope you are continuing with your training?'

'Yes I have, I keep going for my early morning runs and than after that I do some other stuff on the quidditch pitch with my staff and guardians, after that I call for a duelling dummy and practice my muggle fighting techniques. I'm thinking of going for a swim in the great lake soon as well just so I can build up my endurance levels.'

'Harry I thought you were smart' Merlin nearly shouted, 'what happens if you wake one of your dorm mates when you get up in the morning? They could follow you down and find out what you really are,'

'Merlin calm down. Firstly, I am smart. Secondly, there's no chance of me waking anyone up, you see I don't sleep in Gryffindor tower anymore, I am now the lone resident of the East tower and lastly I have only told the people that I trust about who I am, so stop fretting.'

'O, sorry Harry, just got a little carried away' even though Merlin was a pearly white transparent ghost, Harry swore he saw a hint of pink rising in his old mentors cheeks. 'I'm glad you're still training, I can't say I'm happy about you not sleeping back in your dormitory, why are you sleeping on top of a tower?'

'Well to be honest with you… I'm keeping a lookout for Voldemort and his Death Eaters' Harry hoped he sounded convincing, for that was not the real reason he had been hiding from Gryffindor tower.

'Harry? Are you lying to me?' Merlin had his eyebrows raised again.

'What? How could you say that? I'm appalled that you wou-' Merlin cut him off.

'Harry you're rambling, you only ramble when you're nervous and you're only nervous when your lying, I should know, I spent two years with you. Now tell me why you're hiding from your old friends?'

Harry knew that he had to tell someone how he was feeling, and he thought who better to tell than a dead man who would tell no one else.

'Alright Merlin, you caught me. You see they've taken away my bed from the dormito-'

'HARRY'

'Alright, alright, Itfeelsdifferenttobearoundthem.'

'I'm sorry Harry I didn't catch that'

'I said. It feels different to be around them.'

Merlin knew what Harry was talking about now.

'Them or her, Harry?'

'You really know how to be a smart ass don't you? Alright, I admit being around Hermione is a bit awkward.'

Merlin just chuckled at Harry's clear annoyance, but was glad that he was finally getting somewhere.

'She is going out with Ron, is she not? Is this the reason why you feel awkward around her?'

'Well kinda, it's just that I didn't expect to come back and find them going out. I mean when I left back in fourth year they were always at each others throats and now they're literally at each others throats. Maybe the feelings I have towards her a like a crush, what do you think?'

Merlin knew from experience that the feelings Harry had for Hermione were indeed not a crush, but if Harry was not spending time with his friends and this was maybe a way to fix that then maybe he should tell the still young boy what he wanted to hear. So with a sigh he began to speak.

'I think that you may be onto something there Harry, well I remember back in my day I had the same type of problems that you seem to be having presently, I couldn't possibly tell you of all the ladies I thought my heart belonged to.' He really didn't like lying, and by the looks of it Harry didn't like it either.

_Maybe Merlin's right, maybe it is just a silly little crush_, thought Harry.

'Thanks Merlin' said Harry solemnly, 'I guess I was just being foolish, I promise I'll go back to Gryffindor tower tomorrow, and I also promise I will spend more time with my friends.'

'Good boy Harry, oops I should tell you now, you know that Ice sculpture you made for Hermione, well I dropped it off at her house, just to save you some trouble.'

'YOU WHAT' shouted Harry.

'Sorry Harry looks like my time here might be up' said Merlin as his form was starting to disappear, 'remember Harry, continue with your training, I know you will do the Wizarding world proud one day, oh and one last thing…. All things may not seem as they appear.'

And with that Merlin was gone once again.

'What in the bloody name of Merlin did he mean' Harry was of course referring to Merlins last message. 'Honestly that man is as crazy as Dumbledore, I wonder if they're related somehow.'

He forgo his aimless walking and decided to turn in, it was only 9o'clock and most of the older students would still be up but Harry was tired, he did have the right to be tired though, considering it was he, Harry who saved the Ministry of Magic from the peril of Voldemort's Death Eaters. He knew that most of the Death Eaters that were present at the Ministry tonight were the lower ranking ones but it brought a little relief to him to know that Voldemort had failed in his attempts to possess the mainstream of Britain's magical government.

So with that thought in mind Harry made his way to his makeshift quarters on the top of the east tower. His journey was short lived though, for as soon as he took his first few steps pain shot down his body from his scar, a pain so fierce and so intense that it even shock the floor beneath him, from the source of pain a thick line of blood was flowing down from his scar, slowly rolling down over his closed right eyelid and finally finishing resting on his upper lip. But this was all being unnoticed for Harry was not worried about his physical appearance but his mental state, just before he passed out from the pain, Harry knew who was causing it.…. Voldemort was angry.

* * *

**_The Next Morning, Hospital wing._**

Harry was starting to stir, he thought that he was just waking up on his water bed on the east tower, but after his senses caught back up with him he was able to feel a soft feathered mattress and he knew that this was not his bed.

_Oh crap_, thought Harry, _I've been abducted by one of those crazy girls that keep following me and used for their own pleasure_.

Luckily he calmed down though when he remembered exactly what happened, but was shaken from his thoughts as he heard a voice that he hadn't heard since his 4th year.

'I'm not sure what is wrong with him Headmaster, but I would not expect him to wake for a week or so, he has suffered a lot of pain' said the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

Harry thought the opportunity to good to pass up and he thought that he might play a little trick on his Headmaster and the old woman, and in keeping his eyes shut he didn't see the other many people there, so he wasn't quite ready for the calamity after he spoke his words.

'A week you say, that's a shame, would you like me to go back to sleep?'

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Crystal, Hagrid, professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin were all worriedly sitting and standing around Harry's bed in the hospital wing. And each in their own way was dealing with their worries.

Dumbledore and Remus would keep pacing back and forth with thoughtful looks adorned on their faces. Every now and then they would both meet away from the others and converse in whispers, both trying to figure out what might have caused Harry's current state. So far they could only assume it had something to do with his scar, since it was bleeding profusely when he was found.

**Flash Back **

Luckily it was Dumbledore who had found Harry, who quickly acted and brought the traumatised boy straight to the hospital wing, hoping to keep the incident as quiet as possible. But unfortunately the scream of pain that Harry was producing was so loud that every student in each corner of the castle heard it and by the next morning at breakfast rumours were spreading from house to house. The rumours were spurred on when the arrival of the post came and particular students that subscribed received the Daily Prophet. The first seven pages were dedicated to the attack that took place at the Ministry the night before. But it was the first page that settled on one rumour. Harry Potter, on the top of the page was a picture of Harry as he was talking to Dumbledore and beneath that was an article.

_**Harry Potter Saves Ministry**_

_**Over 100 Dark Supporters Caught**_

_It was around 6o'clock at the Ministry Of Magic. Ministry employees were all finishing up with their day's work, when out of nowhere over 200 Death Eaters attacked the main lobby of the Ministry. Since no one was expecting an attack especially one that took place where many Aurors were held it took everybody by complete surprise. But it looked as though the element of surprise worked and Death Eaters gained the upper hand in the battle fairly quickly, but it only took minutes for the Death Eaters to turn the battle into a massacre, many employees lost their lives, one of these people included our very own Minister, Cornelius Oswald Fudge. _

_Even with the secret 'Order Of The Phoenix' arriving and being led by Albus Dumbledore it seemed as though the Death Eaters would eventually win. _

_It only turned good for the Light side when Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, came to one Albus Dumbledore's call. As soon as Potter arrived he was swarmed upon by Death Eaters, Potter quickly disposed of these cowards with some well place attacks, ever so slowly the light side took control of the situation, it wasn't until young Harry saw one Arthur Weasley (Head of the Misuse Of Muggle Artefacts) and his secretary Miss Katie Bell being closed in upon by desperate Death Eaters did he decide to show his raw power. Potter used Fire, Ice, Earth and Lightning to capture as many Death Eaters possible before the Dark Lords supporters fled. _

_He then spoke quickly to Albus Dumbledore before apparating back to Hogwarts. _

_Like I have reported earlier, I for one am glad that Harry Potter has returned to help us in this time of need. _

_**Rita Skeeter **_

It was halfway through breakfast when most people had read the article when a second year Ravenclaw flew into the Hall shouting.

'It's Harry Potter, Harry Potter's in the Hospital Wing.'

The little boy who was known as Eric Rooney was then dragged to his table by his many housemates hoping to gather the whole story of how he found out.

'Well you know how I sometimes get bad head aches, well when that happens I go to Madam Pomfrey and get a special potion that relieves the pain, so anyway when I went to go get my potion I overheard professor Dumbledore talking with professor Snape and professor McGonagall about how it was Harry that was the one screaming last night' he said all this very quickly so people that were further back asked him to repeat his story.

It was then Hermione, Ron, Crystal and Ginny walked into great hall, they each spotted the large group around the Ravenclaw table, so they naturally wanted to see what the kafuffle was about so they each followed their head girl over towards the crowd.

'Alright what's going on here' Hermione said authoritatively.

'What didn't you hear what happened to your precious little Potter?' drawled Draco Malfoy.

'What are you talking about Malfoy?' Ron snapped back.

'Here why don't you read for yourself' Malfoy said whilst chucking a copy of the morning's Daily Prophet and continued in his sneering tone, 'well after Potter played the hero last night, he came back to this dump and decided to tell everyone he was back.'

'Malfoy do you ever talk anything but shit from your mouth, Harry didn't tell anyone he was back' Ron spat.

'What weasel, are you telling me that your that high up in Gryffindor tower that you couldn't hear Potter's shrieks?'

'That was Harry?' Hermione said softly.

'Fraid so Mudblood, tell me, what do you think of your hero now?' Malfoy teased as he began walking out of the great hall.

As soon as the quartet got some more useful information where they learned that Harry was in the hospital wing, which they learned from Lucy Simmons, the little girl that helped Harry best Malfoy and his gang in the team duel yesterday, they left the hall in a flash.

**End Flash Back **

So that is where they were now, the hospital wing, along with Hagrid, professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.

Hermione and Ginny were sitting on either side of Harry's bed, Hermione had her head in her hands, and Ginny was patting her pet wolf, Shydan, a gift from the man lying beside her.

Crystal was sitting nervously in the corner, she seemed to feel as though she was intruding, seeming as though she didn't know Harry as well as the others present.

Ron was standing at the end of Harry's bed looking down at the form that had saved his father and his brother's girlfriend.

Hagrid was sniffing and blowing his nose into a huge tea towel.

The only other people that were there were Remus and Dumbledore, and they were both talking in hushed whispers away from the group. They were shortly joined in their conversation by Madam Pomfrey.

'How is he Poppy' asked the concerned Headmaster.

'I'm not sure what is wrong with him Albus, but I would not expect him to wake for a week or so, he has suffered a lot of pain' said the matron, Madam Pomfrey.

'A week you say, that's a shame, would you like me to go back to sleep then?' said Harry, barely hiding his amusement. He then opened his eyes and witnessed the chaos that he had caused.

It was Hagrid that started the domino effect. When he heard Harry's voice he began running towards his friends bed only to have one of his enormous sized hands to come in contact with a tray of potions that Pomfrey had set up for Harry, making the whole contents crash down into the floor and make the surface seriously slippery. It was Ron who found this out the hard way, for as he was running round to Harry's side, slipped and fell on his tail bone letting out a girlish scream that could match any first year, but unfortunately for Ginny she was the one closest to her brother as he was falling and went down as well due to the saying 'If I'm going down, then your going down with me' so with Ron and a very angry Ginny stranded on the floor covered in different sorts of potions, Remus, Crystal and the instigator of the proceedings Hagrid moved forward to help pick them up.

That was all that Harry saw due to the fact that Hermione had lunged herself at him and was now lying directly on top of him with her arms around his neck and her beautiful long curly brown hair covering his face, therefore making him lose his vision of the others. He then felt a soft whisper in right ear.

'Oh Harry, don't ever leave me alone again' Hermione pleaded.

Harry didn't know what to think, lying on top of him was Hermione, his friend… or was she?

_All things may not seem as they appear_

_Hang on. That's the last thing Merlin said to me, _thought Harry and then he understood what his old mentor was trying to teach him. _Merlin you cheeky little bastard, you knew that I loved Hermione, you just wanted me to get back with my friends... Hmm, thankyou Merlin, you taught me a lot more than conjuring a fireball._

Harry then whispered back to Hermione in her left ear.

'I promise I'll never leave you again Hermione.'

Hermione then lifted her head off Harry's shoulder and stared directly into his eyes, once again chocolate met emeralds and there was no way of breaking the connection.

_I've got to do it, I have to tell her_, thought Harry.

_I've got to do it, I have to tell him_, thought Hermione.

'Herm-'

'Har-'

They spoke at the same time.

'Oh you go first' they both said at the same time again.

They then shared blushing smiles, and finally so not to embarrass themselves anymore they broke eye contact and looked somewhere else.

But the next course of action just made them more uncomfortable.

Because both of them looked the same way at the exactly same time and because their heads were so close together, as they turned, their lips lightly grazed each other and sent a chill down both of their spines. And also in Harry's case, instead of fireworks, he made mini lightning bolts go off around the room, which thankfully brought everyone back to their senses.

'Bloody hell Harry, watch what your doing?' shouted Ron who had just collected a mini lightning bolt in his rear.

'Oops sorry Ron' he then looked back at Hermione and met her eyes, 'just a little excited.' This made Hermione's heart beat ten times its normal pace.

'What got you so flippin excited?'

Harry wasn't expecting this and started to sputter.

'We-Well its just th-that I'm gl-ad to… eerrr.'

'You're glad that your awake aren't you Harry?' said Dumbledore, giving Harry a sly wink.

'Err yes that's it, I'm glad I'm awake' he then noticed that everyone, minus himself, Hermione and Dumbledore were sprawled on the ground, but Hermione beat him to ask the question.

'What are you all doing on the floor?' she asked with raised eyebrows, her face still held a little bit of its earlier blush.

'Well it's all thanks to Ronald here Hermione' said Crystal, whilst slapping Ron over the back of the head. 'When we tried to help him and Ginny up all he did was pull everyone down with him.'

Hermione and Harry couldn't help but laugh at the group trying hopelessly to get up off the slippery floor, it looked as though Dumbledore was having a good chuckle himself.

'Oh this is stupid, are we or are we not witches and wizards?' Ginny shouted angrily, she then pulled out her wand. '_Evanesco_' the spilled potions had now disappeared, 'there now someone help me get away from my fool of a brother.'

In not even thinking Harry pulled off his covers, walked over to the stranded girls and picked Ginny and Crystal off the floor.

'Thankyou Ha-Ha-Harry' the girls said whilst turning away and blushing like madmen.

'Harry what are those things on your body?' asked Remus Lupin.

It was then that Harry realised that he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of boxers, and realised that that was why Ginny and Crystal were acting oddly, he then wondered what Hermione's reaction was so he turned his head around and saw that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey where's Hermione?'

'Harry perhaps you should throw some clothes on and come and help me' Dumbledore said from behind his bed with a smirk on his face.

With a wave of his hand Harry was dressed in a pair of grey pants and green shirt which was covered with a dark black robe, he then walked behind his bed and found Dumbledore kneeling over the pale form of Hermione.

'What happened professor? Is she alright?' said Harry sliding down next to Hermione's side.

'Yes Harry, Hermione is perfectly fine, she has just fainted.'

'What?'

'Well it seems as though you gave Miss Granger's heart quite a turn when you hopped out of your bed just now' Dumbledore said while he smile grew larger and larger.

'O' was all Harry could say.

'Now why don't you wake her up?'

'How?' asked Harry.

'Dear me Harry are you an Elemental or not? Splash her with water, shock her with a lightning bolt, do something' pressured Dumbledore hoping to see more of Harry's special power.

'Well I'm not going to make her wet and I'm definitely not going to shock her… I know.'

Harry the held his index finger out over Hermione's lips and let a single ice droplet fall off his finger and slip in between them. After that it only took seconds for Hermione's eye lids to flutter open.

'Wh-What happened wh-where am I?' said Hermione groggily.

'It's alright Miss Granger, you just fainted, you are in the hospital wing with Mr Potter' said Dumbledore helping to pick up the dazed girl.

'Hermione are you alright' asked Harry.

Hermione then lifted her head and once again met Harry's eyes.

'What happened?'

'Professor Dumbledore told you Hermione, you fainted' said Harry hoping that Hermione didn't lose her memory or something.

'I know' said Hermione, regaining some of her usual bossy self, 'I mean what happened to you… last night.'

'That is a very good question Miss Granger, one that I'm sure we would all like to hear, so why don't you lie down here and Harry can tell us' Dumbledore then led Hermione over to the bed next to Harry's where Ron was waiting for her.

While this was happening Harry went to greet his old friend.

'Remus, it's good to see you again. How are you?'

'Very well Harry, I see that you've done some growing up while you were away…..' he then added softly, 'I thought you were dead Harry' Remus then moved forward and gathered Harry in a rough fatherly hug.

'Oh come on Remus, you should no that it would take more than a few deadly curses to get rid of the Boy-Who-Lived.'

'Well I know that now don't I?' said Lupin now pulling away from the hug and looking Harry up and down. 'Now would you care to answer my earlier question about what those marks were on your body and also where you've been for the past two years?'

Harry then explained his Elemental story to Remus, starting with how Merlin had picked him up at the Dursleys, and then how they both travelled the world learning all his elements and how he had animagus forms and guardians and how that his tattoos meant that he controlled the element, then finished his story with telling Remus and his friends who had once again listened to his story about the cell he built in Azkaban and finally telling them about the fight at the ministry last night and how him and his guardians kicked some arse.

'What are you talking about Harry' said Ron who was sitting beside Hermione, with an arm around her waist, 'it doesn't say anything in the prophet about Taipan and Tallis helping you.'

'Ah yes, that's where me and a few order members came in' said Dumbledore with a serious frown on his face. 'We didn't want certain to learn about Harry's abilities so we erased the part about Harry's guardians out of everyone's mind.'

'What do you mean it doesn't say anything in the prophet Ron?' said Harry curiously.

'Here take a look for yourself' Ron then threw a copy that he had snatched off a 1st year Slytherin to Harry.

Harry read the article and was sad to hear that Fudge had died but quickly dismissed it when he heard all of the stupid laws that he had passed while being away. He laughed when he saw who had written the article to.

'Rita Skeeter, I thought she looked at me as though I was an attention seeking prat' chuckled Harry, but became serious with his next question. 'So who's going to get the top job now?'

'Well where not sure yet but nominations will be taken next week' answered Dumbledore. 'Now Harry would you like to tell us what happened last night after you left my office last night.'

'What, oh yeah, well I just finished an interesting conversation with a ghost when my scar hurt, and I passed out.'

'Do you know what cause your scar to hurt' asked Lupin.

'Yeah it was Voldemort, he was mighty angry after last night. I know because I got a vision of him, he was handing out Cruciatus curses to all the Death Eaters that fled the Ministry. I think in some way I felt the curses and it just made me black out with pain, but no lasting harm done, I'm back to normal now.'

'Do you know how many curses he gave before you passed out Harry?' asked Dumbledore fearfully.

'Well he was giving them out pretty quickly but I s'pose about 40' he then stopped at seeing everyone's shocked faces. 'What… are you guys alright?'

'No wonder you were screaming?' said Ginny in an awed voice.

'What do you mean, were you in the hallway Ginny? Were you the one to find me?' said Harry curiously.

'No Harry, no one was in the hallway' said Dumbledore still in shock. 'I was the one who found you after I heard you screaming, you were heard all over the castle Harry. When I found you, you were passed out and had blood running down from you scar.'

'Its true Harry, yer even woke up o'le me an Fang down in me hut' said Hagrid.

SILENCE.

Harry thought about what the people were saying. _I didn't even realise I was screaming_.

He was woken out of his thoughts though by a huge hand slapping him on the back.

'Sorry Harry but I best be gettin off to class, get some rest now' Hagrid said whilst walking out the doors of the hospital.

Yes I'm afraid I'll have to be getting of as well Harry' said Lupin, 'but don't worry I have a feeling will be seeing a lot more of each other' he then turned round and gave Harry a wink before leaving.

_I wonder what that was about_, thought Harry.

'Yes well Harry, I think you should probably spend today here and then when you're free come up to my office tonight and we'll have another little chat. And as for the rest of you, I'm sure your professors will excuse you for being late, just tell them you were with me.'

'Umm professor Dumbledore could we meet tomorrow night? It's just that I promised my friends that I'd come and watch their quidditch practice, oh and one more thing professor, could you have someone put my old bed in the Gryffindor Dormitories, I think I'd like to return.'

'As you wish Harry, I'll have Dobby do that straight away and I expect to see you tomorrow night' he said with a twinkle in his eye, he then turned and left the five friends together.

Ginny was the first to move as she walked forward, stepped up on her tip toes and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

'What was that for?' asked a smiling Harry.

'That was a thankyou for saving Dad and Katie, they would have died if you didn't go to the Ministry last night. Well thankyou' she then walked briskly away with Shydan quickly following her heals.

'Yeah thanks Harry' Ron said continuing Ginny's speech. 'I hope you don't mind that I don't kiss you but I just wanted to say thanks as well for saving Dad, and I'm sure you'll get your own little thanks message from Fred for saving his girlfriend' then he stuck out his hand and shook Harry's, 'I guess I'll see you after practice then' and he left quickly to mumbling something about leftovers.

Crystal then said she'd better go and make sure he doesn't choke on anything, and with a wave goodbye left Harry and Hermione alone in the hospital wing.

'Sooooo' said Harry, not really sure what to say.

'Yeahhhh' replied Hermione. 'Listen Harry, what were you going to say before?'

'O nothing, what were you going to say?'

'O nothing. Well I s'pose I better get to class, I've got potions first and I don't want to be in trouble with Snape' Hermione said whilst moving ever so slowly towards Harry, finally stopping so that their bodies were only inches away from each other.

'Yeah I don't want you to get in trouble with Snape' said Harry not really taking notice in what he was saying, he was only really focused on Hermione's lips.

They were drawing closer, both were looking deep into each others eyes but their lips were acting like magnets, centimetres, millimetres….

'Mr Potter, has everyone left yet and let me run my own profession?' Madam Pomfrey shrieked from her office.

Harry swore he could have frozen the women right there and then. _You stupid old bat_.

'I should probably get going' Hermione said softly, 'bye Harry.'

'Good bye Hermione, I'll see you tonight.'

Hermione didn't answer but walked away with a smile forming on her face.

'Ah good they all left did th-' said Pomfrey before she was frozen by Harry's staff.

Harry could only laugh as he looked at the matron frozen in front.

'What can I say' Harry said whilst walking out towards the corridors. 'You interrupted something I've been wanting for a long time, what did you expect' he was closing the doors now and just before he shut them completely he took his freezing charm off Madam Pomfrey.

'-ey…. Mr Potter, where did you go?'

* * *

_**Later That Night, Quidditch Pitch**_

Hermione was sitting in the stands of the Quidditch pitch watching her housemates fly around, chasing snitches and quaffles and dodging bludgers when her eyes flickered towards the ground where she saw a white wolf looking up following one certain player. It only took a few moments for Hermione to realise that the wolf that was secretly watching Colin Creevey, Seeker for Gryffindor, was none other than Harry Potter in his animagus form.

_Poor Harry I'm sure he'd love to be up there flying with his friends_, thought Hermione. _Maybe I can convince him somehow_.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when Ron, Ginny and Crystal landed on their broom sticks next to her in the stands.

'Well that wasn't too bad, I think we could really give Slytherin a run for the cup this year' Ron said to Ginny and Crystal who both played chasers on the team.

'Yeah well of course you're having fun aren't you' spat Ginny, 'your on a broom that's about 5 times faster than the new Nimbus 3000, while I'm still riding Charlie's old Shooting Star… I wish I had a new broom-'

'Be careful what you wish for Gin, or it might come true' said Harry from somewhere above them.

'Harry? Where are you?' said Ginny, kinking her neck in her desperate search for the invisible man.

'Well I'm right in front of you' said Harry who was literally standing in front of Ginny.

'How did you do that?' asked Ron stupidly.

'You know how to become invisible don't you Harry' said Hermione awestruck, 'is that how you've been catching all those Death Eaters?'

'No' Harry said seriously, 'I fight my fights in the open, I am not a coward, I do not hide.'

'O, sorry' said Hermione sheepishly.

'It's alright, if I wasn't a Gryffindor and someone like Malfoy I probably would use an invisibility charm to fight' said Harry trying to lighten the mood.

'Hey speaking of Malfoy, I always wanted to know what you did with him when you put him in the lake' said Crystal.

'Oh well gather round and I shall tell ye the old English tale of how Malfoy came to meet the Giant Squid' said Harry his eyes brightening up in remembrance.

'You didn't' said Ginny, with an evil grin appearing on her face.

'Ah but I did' replied Harry. 'You see after I picked Malfoy up in my Unicorn form I took him to the lake. There I transformed into my human self and quickly stunned him and then put a permanent oxygen charm on him, then I transformed into my Otter form and with the help of Lockyer we took him down to the bottom of the lake, there I once again transformed into my human self and called for the Giant Squid with my telepathic ability, I spoke to it and asked it to watch Malfoy till I came back, I then un stunned Malfoy and watch him scream bloody murder at seeing the huge squid in front of him. It didn't take to long for him to faint-' at this statement Harry saw Hermione's cheek glow with a pink blush, but continued.

'- so after that I left him and came up to meet you guys. Then after we finished our little meeting I went back to the lake and brought him back to the hall. The Squid did tell me that Malfoy did wake up once but after the Squid moved forward bearing its teeth he went back to being passed out.'

Harry then laughed along with everyone else after he finished, he laughed even harder when Ron ended up falling down again, this time taking Crystal with him, but it wasn't this that wads funny but the position in what they were in, Crystal was blushing furiously as she tried to get off Ron's lap but it seemed as though an unknown force was holding her down in place, and by the look on Ron's face he didn't seem to mind.

Once Crystal did get up though, she, Ginny and Hermione shared hopeful glances, unbeknown to the two boys was that the three girls had formed a little match maker club where they all knew who the other liked and were trying to help them get together.

'So where were you today Harry? We came back to the hospital at lunch time but Pomfrey didn't say anything, she just kept mumbling about how she'd better not see you in the hospital wing again' said Ron, trying to move the topic along.

'Ah I'm afraid your going to have to wait till tomorrow Ron, I'm sure it will all be in the Daily Prophet' Harry said with a spark bouncing through his eyes.

'Harry you didn't go chasing more Death Eaters did you' Hermione asked worriedly.

'No I didn't go chasing them, I spoke to one that I had already caught' he then got quizzical looks from all present. 'Now listen I'm not going to tell you anymore, where getting off topic, I came here tonight to apologize for the way I've been avoiding you all since I came back, I just had to deal with some thoughts of mine, but luckily there all out of the way now, so I just wanted to say sorry.'

SILENCE.

'Apology accepted' shouted all of Harry's friends cheerfully.

'Now let's get you back to your old home' said Ron, 'I've got to tell you mate, Gryffindor tower hasn't been the same since you left.'

The five friends then made their way back through the castle and stopped before the Fat Lady.

'Password' she said lazily.

'Harry, if you could be so kind and tell the nice woman the password' said Hermione with a grin on her lips.

'What are you talking about Hermione? I don't know the password' said Harry stupidly.

'I'll give you a hint then, what type of Dragon is Taipan?'

'He's a Hungarian Horntail bu-'

'Correct' said the Fat Lady before she swung on her hinges and admitted the five friends.

Harry was the last to walk through the open portrait, as soon as he stepped through the threshold he nearly felt like crying. It was exactly as he remembered it, in the corner were students working in groups or by themselves on single tables, on the other side of the room were all the soft cushioned sofa's and chairs surrounding a roaring fire.

'I'm finally home' said Harry softly.

The friends than shared goodbyes at the foot of the dormitory stairs and went to bed, Harry walked up the boys stairs with Ron to find that his roommates, Dean, Seamus and Neville weren't there.

'Welcome back mate' Ron said whilst slapping Harry on the back.

Harry then found that all his belongings were already on his bed, shrunken of course.

'Thanks professor' Harry said before he got into his pyjamas and went to bed, having his first dreamless sleep since he came back.

* * *

It was breakfast time and Harry, due to his training regime, was already present at the Gryffindor table eating bacon and eggs.

'Hey mate what are you doing up so early' said the voice of Ron off in the near distance.

Harry turned round to see that all of his friends were walking towards him and then watched as they all sat around him, Ron and Hermione on either side of him and Crystal and Ginny on the side of the table directly opposite the old trio.

'Ahh you know just the usual, err, oh look here comes the Daily Prophet' said Harry trying to change the topic to the brown owl that was flying down towards Hermione, who quickly grabbed the paper and payed the owl, she was most intrigued in what Harry said would be in the Daily Prophet.

It didn't take her long to find out though, for as soon as she unfurled the paper she caught site of the headline and began to start crying.

'Hermione, what is it?' Ginny asked worriedly after she saw Hermione crying.

But Hermione didn't answer her, she just put down the paper and threw her arms around Harry.

'What is it Gin?' asked Ron who saw that Ginny had now grabbed the paper and she to was holding back her own tears.

'Sirius's name has been cleared' he heard her sob.

'What? How?' asked Ron

Harry decided to answer Ron's questions seeing as though no one else would, he untangled Hermione's arms from around his neck and spoke.

'Well Ron, you know how I said I was visiting a Death Eater, it was Wormtail, but I didn't visit him alone, I took Amelia Bones, she's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and with her and the use of Veritaserum we interrogated Wormtail and he spilled all the beans about how he betrayed my parents and killed those 13 muggles.'

'Oh Harry I'm so proud of you' said Hermione wiping away her tears.

'Yeah Harry, Sirius would be grateful' said Ron.

But little did they know that that was not the only surprise they would be getting, and as if on cue Emmeris and Hedwig, Harry's first friend came flying through the hall carrying 3 cylinder packages each.

Emmeris first flew down and deposited her packages to: Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil and Neville Longbottom.

Hedwig though had flown forward a bit further along the Gryffindor table and given her first package to a stunned Colin Creevey, then after depositing the her first one flew forward towards Crystal and Ginny and let go of the gifts, then with her job done she flew over to perch herself on Harry's shoulder, his left side for Emmeris who had already done her job had perched on his right.

Harry could only smile as he watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team open his gifts.

'Harry what are these?' Ginny asked shakily.

'I'm not sure, you'll have to open them and find out.'

By now the whole school was watching as the Gryffindor team opened their presents.

It was Ginny who first felt brave enough to open the long cylinder, but once she did her jaw dropped as she watched as a Purple Fire in the shape of a broom slide out of the cylinder.

'I hope you like them' said Harry relishing in his friends shocked faces.

'HARRY' Seamus shouted from down the table, 'ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN US?' he asked as he pointed to a broom of fire in front of him, it was not purple like Ginny, Crystal or Parvati's but was orange and yellow like Neville's and Colin's.

'They won't burn you I promise' and then seeing that his house mates didn't believe him he thought he better back his words. So he leaned forward and picked up Ginny's broom, he then felt as the flames danced and licked over his hands.

'See there completely harmless, except when you're riding them in the air' he added with a smirk.

He then handed the broom back to Ginny who took it in her hands cautiously, but calm down when she felt a warm spread through her.

'Harry they're beautiful' said Parvati who had come over with her purple broom when she realised it would not hurt her.

'Yeah Harry thanks heaps, they must have cost you heaps, I haven't even seen them advertised in Quality Quidditch Supplies' said Seamus who had joined Parvati's side with Neville and Colin.

'It's alright guys, they did not cost a Knut, I made them, just like I made Ron's broom, you guys are holding the only brooms of that kind in the whole world. Just promise me one thing though… make sure you use them to give Slytherin a good beating for me in the first game of the season' said Harry with a burning passion in his eyes.

'Don't get your hopes up Potter' spoke the sneering voice of Draco Malfoy, 'due to the sickness that you put my team under in that stupid little duel, Slytherin wont be playing Gryffindor next week but you'll be playing Hufflepuff.'

'WHAT?' shouted Ron.

'You heard me Weasel, good luck against the Badgers then' and with that he walked out of the great hall being followed by the fine and healthy Slytherin Quidditch team.

'That little shit' spat Ron, 'his players are fine, now that means I have to change our whole plans and moves' and with that he walked out of the hall in a monstrous rage.

The players said that they were going to go take their brooms up to the Gryffindor tower just so no one would try to sabotage them, which ended up leaving Harry alone with Hermione, Emmeris and Hedwig.

'That was really nice of you Harry, it doesn't matter what you do, you keep surprising me' said Hermione fondly.

'Well there are still a couple of surprises left up my sleeves Hermione, one that you should probably find out about tomorrow' said Harry thinking about the Ice sculpture that's sitting in the Granger's backyard, 'and the other I'll tell you now. Now are you ready?'

Hermione just smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

'Well, I'm taking Hedwig back.'

'Wh-, Oh ok' said Hermione softly, losing her smile and staring at her plate, she had become rather close to the owl over the two years Harry was gone and now she would have no one.

'But' Harry continued, reaching down and pulling Hermione's chin back up with his hand, 'seeing as though Hedwig told me that you were so kind and gentle to her, that she told me that she did not want you to be alone, so that's where a very good friend of mine wanted to help' he then reached up to his shoulder and brought Emmeris down in front of Hermione's sparkling eyes. 'Emmeris this is Hermione, Hermione meet Emmeris… your new pet Phoenix.'

_/Friend Harry, I am not a pet/_ said Emmeris stubbornly.

'Sorry Hermione, meet your new friend.'

'Are you serious Harry' cried Hermione.

'I'm serious Hermione, Emmeris will make a perfect new friend for you, and I know I'm leaving her in good hands' both Hedwig and Emmeris gave encouraging nods of their heads.

'Oh thankyou so much Harry' and she moved forward and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, she lingered for a while as if never wanting to leave, but finally common sense prevailed and she leaned back and stroked Emmeris's feathers.

_I wish this dance would hurry up_, thought Harry as he thought of the gift that he had been making just for Hermione.

It seemed as though Harry was not the only one anticipating the dance, for everyone knew that after the Quidditch game next week would be the first of the two balls that they were promised this year.

_Yes indeed, this will be a very interesting week_.

* * *

Harry was right with his prediction to. The whole of Hogwarts was eagerly expecting the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff but even more excited about the ball that would follow the match. Girls would swarm the corridors like bees trying to find their Prince Charming, and even though Dumbledore had told the girls that Harry was coming alone, they still took every opportunity to come up to him and ask him about his classes or whether he wanted to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with them.

All Harry could do was avoid Hermione's secret glares and politely decline. Other than that, Harry was quickly getting back into his old routine, he kept his promise to Hermione, and in so doing didn't leave her to go catch Death Eaters, it was only when she went to bed did Harry take action and leave Hogwarts to hunt Lord Voldemorts supporters and it was up until breakfast the day before the Quidditch match that Harry was found out.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU DESPICABLE LITTLE LIAR!'

'Oops, I think she's found out' he whispered to Crystal, who Harry had become rather close to over the past week.

'Aww you think' she replied sarcastically.

'Well what do you have to say for yourself?' Hermione shouted again.

'Now listen Hermione I don't know what you're talking about' said Harry, hoping he sounded convincing.

'Oh you don't, do you? Well maybe this should help you' said Hermione, whilst throwing the mornings Daily Prophet at Harry's head.

He only needed to see the front page to know that he had been finally caught. The main headline read.

_**Harry Potter Still Hunting The Hunters**_

'Ok Hermione, I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you' said Harry sincerely.

_You can kiss me you big idiot_, thought Hermione, wishing that Crystal would hurry up and tell Ron how she feels, that way she could attack Harry, then she thought about something that she did want.

'Alright, to make it up to me, tell me what the Ice sculpture you sent to my parents was?'

'What? How did you find out about that?' said Harry flabbergasted.

'They sent me a letter, the day after you made that sly comment on saying that you had a lot of surprises up your sleeves. Now tell me what is because they said I had to wait till the Christmas holidays to find out' Hermione pouted the pulled her best impersonation of a puppy dog look.

_Geez she looks cute like that_, thought Harry, _I wish I could just kiss those big pouty lips_, then realised that he had been staring to long.

'Then your just going to have to wait till Christmas then aren't you?' replied Harry enjoying watching Hermione pout even more.

'Hey Harry.'

Harry looked round and saw Padma Patil standing behind him.

'Oh Hello Padma, what can I do for you?' asked Harry.

'Well I was wondering what colour your dress robes were, the ones that you'll be wearing tomorrow night at the ball?'

'Oh umm, black I suppose, why.'

'Oh no reason, alright then bye' she then skipped off back over to the Ravenclaw table were she started sharing her gossip with all the girls at her table.

'What was that all about?' asked Harry confusedly.

_That little tramp_, thought Hermione.

Seeing as though Hermione wasn't going to answer Crystal stepped in.

'That Harry was Padma Patil asking you what colour your robes would be so she could match them.'

'Well it's a good thing I lied to her isn't it?' said Harry letting out a deep breath.

'What, do you mean your not wearing black?' asked Hermione, a smile flickering across her face.

'Yep, my dress robes are going to remain a secret till the ball, speaking of which…. Who are you guys going with?' he said the last part sadly.

'Well Hermione's going with Ron and I'm going with Seamus' said Crystal without gusto.

'Oh, well you guys should have fun' said Harry, looking back down at his plate.

'But don't worry Harry me and Hermione are going to come and find you during the night, you don't think where going to pass up the chance to dance with the great Harry Potter do you?' said Crystal, trying to lighten the mood.

'I can't wait, just think how many girls I'm going to dance with' said Harry almost feeling what his feet were going to be like after the ball.

'I don't think it will be that bad Harry' said Ginny who had just joined the group, 'remember to save a dance for me' she added with a smirk.

'I'll make you a deal, I'll only dance with you if you win tomorrow' said Harry teasingly.

'You better watch out Harry' said Ron who had sat down and made the group complete. 'You should see how your new brooms go, there nearly as fast as my lightning bolt, the whole team looks as though where just seven blurs moving up and down the pitch, so I'd expect Ginny to be getting a lot of dances out of you.'

'Ron you idiot, I wont be bothering Harry all night, I have my own date to dance with' said Ginny quietly, blush filling her cheeks.

'Who? Who's going taking you to the ball' Ron said holding his knife threateningly.

'I'm not telling you, you're just going to have to find out tomorrow night' and with that she walked back out the hall.

'And who are you taking' Ron continued pointing his knife at Crystal.

'Seamus, Ron, do you have a problem with that?' said Crystal, hoping she was making the fiery red head jealous.

It looked as though her plan worked to because Ron started combing the hall with his eyes in search of Seamus.

'Why would you go with him?' mumbled Ron.

'What was that Ron' asked Harry.

'Nothing. Come on lets go, you've got Potions don't you?'

'Yeah your right, come on Hermione or will be late' Harry then dragged Hermione off down into the dungeons.

Harry and Hermione then spent the Potions class working together on the _Lorpendis potion_. It was a potion that was mostly studied in Dark Art schools considering its effects, which acted exactly nearly the same way as the Cruciatus curse, it wasn't illegal, but it was still highly dangerous as professor Snape heard from many members of the class.

'The next student that wishes to say something about the Lorpendis potion will have the duty of testing every single potion at the end of class, is that understood?' spat Snape, all he got were meagre nods. 'Good now begin.'

So the class worked in the bubbling silence of the dungeons, every now and then stirring their cauldrons.

There was only a few minutes left to go in the class, Harry and Hermione's potion was perfect in colour and texture and they were very pleased with themselves, even thinking they were going to get an outstanding mark… they were wrong.

'POTTER' shouted Snape catching the whole class off guard. 'Did I just hear you say something about the Lorpendis potion?'

'What? No. I haven't said a thing all lesson, Sir' Harry said in self defence.

'You're lying Potter, I heard you, Mr Malfoy, did you not hear Potter speaking about the Lorpendis potion?'

Harry knew it wasn't good for him as soon as he saw Malfoy's gleeful look on his face.

'Yes professor Snape, I heard Potter, does that mean he has to test the potions like you said sir?'

'Yes indeed Mr Malfoy, once again Potter has broken the rules, and this time he must suffer the consequences. Come up here Potter and be my lab rat, so to speak' Snape was really enjoying this, he was hoping Harry would start yelling and he would get the chance to give the Gryffindor some detentions.

'Professor Snape, you can't do this, the potion is dangerous' shouted Hermione indignantly.

'Quiet Miss Granger and 20 points from Gryffindor for yelling in my class' sneered Snape.

Hermione felt a hand entwine with her and felt a soft breath in her ear.

'It's alright Hermione, don't worry' said Harry soothingly. He then got up and to the shock of the class walked to the front of the dungeon in front of Snape.

'What are you doing Potter?' hissed Snape.

'I'm here to accept my punishment sir, you did hear me speaking about the Lorpendis potion did you not?' said Harry calmly.

Snape wasn't expecting this, he just expected Harry to start yelling his head off.

'In-Indeed I did Potter' Snape said regaining some of his cool. 'Mr Malfoy, fill a vial full of your potion and give it to me.'

Malfoy looked as though his birthday had come early. He like Hermione was one of the top potion makers in the class and he knew that his potion was perfect and therefore would give the most effects of the potion, so he quickly filled a vial and handed it to professor Snape.

'Thankyou Mr Malfoy, 20 points to Slytherin' Snape said with a smirk, but lost his smart arse face when he saw that Harry was smirking as well.

'Thankyou Snape, would you just like me to drink that now, or would you like to wrap it up and give it to me as a present?' said Harry still smirking and without even waiting for an answer he grabbed the vial and downed it in two gulps.

'Ah very good' said Harry smacking his lips, 'now that was a very interesting lesson but I'm afraid its made me rather hungry, so I guess I'll see you up at lunch.'

Harry then turned around and went back to his table where he helped pack up Hermione's and his things and then grabbed a awed Hermione by the robes and dragged her out of the dungeons without looking back at the flabbergasted class.

After the door finally closed Snape interrogated Malfoy.

'Malfoy did you make this potion correctly' he shouted angrily.

'Yes I'm positive sir' replied a scared Draco.

'Fill another vial and let me test it you little whelp' said Snape, not knowing that in the near future he would regret his actions.

* * *

Harry and Hermione had made it halfway up the dungeons when they stopped after hearing a torturous scream.

'So the git decided to test it' said Harry, through gritted teeth.

'Harry what's going on? Who's scream-… Harry, Harry are you alright?' screamed Hermione running to Harry's crouching form.

'No not really' Harry gasped out, 'it's just the effects of the potion… could you take me up to my dormitory… I need to lie down for a bit…'

'Of course Harry, here come on' Hermione then used an unusual amount of strength to pick up Harry and take him up to Gryffindor tower.

Lucky classes were still going or a lot of unneeded attention might have slowed the two down. It was exactly when they made it through the portrait of the Fat Lady when the bell for lunch finally rang, Hermione then took Harry up to his dormitory and laid Harry down on his bed.

'Thanks Hermione, I owe you one' said Harry, on the border of hitting unconsciousness.

'It's alright Harry, just try and get some rest' Hermione then leaned down and lightly kissed Harry's forehead.

SILENCE

Harry finally slipped blackness.

'I love you Harry Potter' Hermione whispered to the sleeping form of Harry. She then turned round and went down to lunch. Not knowing that the next time she would see Harry would be at the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff the next day.

* * *

Harry woke up groggily the next morning to find an empty dormitory.

'How the bloody hell did I get here?' Harry said out loud. He then remembered yesterday's activities of the Lorpendis potion and quietly chuckled to himself, he reminded himself to thank Hermione when he saw her next, he then remembered what today was and he quickly checked his watch.

'Shit' he cursed, 'trust me to miss the first quidditch match of the season.'

He then ran down the dormitory steps and out through the portrait of the Fat Lady knocking a couple of first years down in the process, after a couple of quick apologies he ran down through the Hogwarts halls and corridors and a few well chosen secret passage ways to end up outside the castle. He then thought of a quicker way to get to the quidditch pitch, so he transformed into his black Unicorn animagus form. He then broke into a fierce gallop towards the pitch.

He made very good time arriving but he was perhaps a little to quick, for when he arrived he ran onto the pitch before he could stop himself, the teams weren't playing yet but in the middle getting ready to take flight.

Ron and the Hufflepuff captain Zacharias Smith were in the middle of shacking hands when Harry made his grand entrance. Once Ron saw Harry in his Unicorn form he gave a broad smile and told his team to look around and once they did they each wore the same grin as Ron, especially Ginny and Crystal.

Harry quickly transformed back to his human self and apologized to both teams and ran off the pitch with everyone staring at him. He was at the side of the pitch when he heard a loud call form up in the stands.

'AY HARRY COME UP ERE AN JOIN YER HOUSEMATES' bellowed Hagrid, making the small children surrounding him cower in fear.

Harry took up the invitation and made his way up to the stands, when he finally reached the top he saw Hagrid beaming at him as well as Hermione and Lavender Brown, the only ones in the 7th year who didn't play Quidditch for Gryffindor, Dean Thomas took over the commentator's job after Lee Jordan left in his 7th year.

Harry smiled back and sat in between Hermione and a very rosy cheeked Lavender. He was going to thank Hermione about yesterday when Dean's magnified voice filled the air.

'Welcome Hogwarts, to the first match of the Quidditch season. Due to the apparent sickness of the Slytherin team (jeers went up throughout three quarters of the crowd). Today's fixture will see Gryffindor play Hufflepuff. Gryffindor will line up like this. Playing Chasers are Ginny Weasley, Crystal Fletcher and my good mate Seamus Finnigan, lining up at Beaters will be Neville Longbottom and the very good looking Parvati Patil-.'

'Thomas' snapped professor McGonagall, she once again saw it her duty to oversee the commentary, 'you will commentate the game and not use this time to comment on what girls you think are good looking, now continue.'

'Yes professor' said Dean. 'Right now where was I, yes that's it, lining up at Keeper today is Ron Weasley also captain of Gryffindor and lastly the Seeker for Gryffindor (a few people turned in the seats to look expectantly at Harry) is Colin Creevey. And just look at those brooms that they are all carrying, a gift from retired Seeker Harry Potter, I'm not sure how they go but we should be able to see momentarily. But first let me introduce the Hufflepuff side, Chasers today will be Captain Zacharias Smith, Susan Bones and Allan Langer. Beaters are Ernie Macmillan and Dustin Abbott, lining up at Keeper will be Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Seeker for Hufflepuff is Alex Summerby.'

The crowd cheered there respective teams and watched as Madam Hooch was about to release the quaffle.

'And there off' shouted Dean, 'Fletcher with the quaffle for the mighty lions, she back passes to Finnigan who swerves spectacularly to dodge an oncoming bludger, I'll tell you what folks it looks as though the brooms that Harry Potter has given to the Gryffindor team look marvellous, but back with Finnigan who is leaving what looks to be a fire trail behind as he soars up the pitch, he's approaching the scoring area, he throws the quaffle to Ginny Weasley who punches the large red ball through the nearest hoop, GRYFFINDOR SCORES, that's the first goal of the match and Gryffindor lead 10-0.'

After the first ten minutes of the game it looked to everybody (even the Hufflepuff supporters) as though the game would be a pushover for the Gryffindor, Harry's Elemental brooms were just too quick for the poor Hufflepuffs who were only riding Cleansweep 11. They could just not buy a goal, every time they would approach Ron's end he would just make easy saves.

'And Smith once again has his shot saved by his opposite captain, the score still stays the same at Gryffindor 130 to Hufflepuffs 0, Weasley now launches the quaffle down the pitch to find an unmarked Fletcher who swiftly grabs it and- LOOKOUT CRYSTAL'

But she was to late the bludger that was sent by Dustin Abbott had already done its damage, catching her in the stomach which made her drop the quaffle and her broom altogether, it was probably a good thing that she wasn't to high above the ground and her fall was a short one.

'Gryffindor Chaser Crystal Fletcher has taken a nasty blow to the stomach which has made her lose control of both quaffle and broom and is now lying on the pitch, but I cant see, is she alright? What's this, Ron Weasley is leaving his keeping duties and flying down to help his team mate- and I don't believe it, Alex Summerby and Colin Creevey are both in a dive heading for the Golden snitch. They're neck and neck folks, surely Weasley would call a timeout having two players out but he seems to be to concerned with his Chaser, but it hasn't stopped Creevey or Summerby who are closing in on the ground fast, and… NO, Summerby grabs the snitch and wins the game for Hufflepuff, final score, 150-130 to Hufflepuff. But wait it looks as though Creevey was travelling to fast and has crashed into the ground at a ferocious pace. Hang on where did Harry come from.'

* * *

As soon as Harry saw Crystal crash, he didn't know whether he should go and help or just wait and see if she would get up, he didn't think on it for to long though as he watched Ron leave his place and fly down to Crystal. He then turned and saw that Hermione had a huge grin on her face, not knowing if she was happy that Crystal had got hurt or not Harry didn't really know but didn't think much of it after he watched the two Seekers fly towards the snitch.

_Oh bugger it_, thought Harry as he already knew what the outcome would be, but what he wasn't expecting, was for Colin to not pull up and crash. Without thinking he stood up.

'Mione' he said, as he called for his staff. As soon as the staff was in his hand he vanished from his seat in the stand and appeared at Colin's side a second later. He then kneeled down to the unconscious Seeker, he didn't even notice as over 1000 gasps went throughout the crowd.

'Colin' he shouted whilst shaking Colin's body. 'Colin come on wake up.'

Still nothing…

Harry then thought he better find out what was wrong with him, so he raised his staff over the limp form and began a chant much like the one he used on Ron back in the Care of Magical Creatures class where Malfoy cursed Ron. But instead of a bright blue sphere appearing, an orange one covered Harry and Colin, and slowly Harry received information on what was wrong with him.

Colin had a punctured lung, a broken left forearm and four broken ribs.

_Geez, that's a lot_, thought Harry, _ah well better get to work before he stops breathing_.

With a wave of his staff he made the orange sphere disappear and began a healing spell that he learnt down at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean in his training. As he spoke the last word of the spell, Colin's body rose a few feet off the ground and began to glow with a purple colour.

Harry was unaware of all the awed stares that he was receiving from both professors and students, as he continued with great concentration to heal Colin's broken body. Finally he finished and Colin woke up to find himself levitated of the ground. Harry quickly put him back down and helped pick the deranged Creevey back on solid ground.

'Ah wh-what happened?' Colin asked looking into the stands

'You went for the snitch and crashed, it's alright now though you're fine, so why don't you just head back over to the changing rooms and wait for the team' said Harry trying to point Colin in the right direction.

'Ye-yeah alright, I'll do th-that thanks professor.' Harry then watched as Colin then stumbled his way towards the change rooms.

'Quite a little performance you just showed Harry' said the voice of Dumbledore from behind his left shoulder, so Harry turned round.

'Oh, ah, thanks professor.'

'Tell me, what young Mr Creevey's injuries were?'

'Well he had four broken ribs, a broken arm and a punctured lung' Harry said counting them off.

'And you healed them all?' Dumbledore said, his eyes becoming brighter.

'Yep, he's just going to be a little dazed for a while.'

'Indeed, well I must be going, I have a lot of things that must be taken care of, see you at the ball Harry' Dumbledore then turned on his heel and left talking to himself.

Harry didn't have much time to reflect though before he was swamped by Ron, Ginny, Crystal and Hermione.

'Harry that was brilliant' squealed Hermione.

'Yeah I wish you came and worked on my injuries instead of this pillock' said Crystal whilst hitting Ron's arm playfully.

'What? Your better aren't you' said Ron, his cheeks starting to glow.

'Yeah well anyway I have some great news' said Ginny, 'as I was walking over here I passed Colin and I heard him muttering to himself saying he'd never play Quidditch again' they all then looked at Harry pleadingly, even Hermione.

'Alright I'll play' said Harry, glad that he was finally going to be playing the game that he had missed so much.

'Awesome now where definitely going to win the cup, all we have to do is win our games and hope for some results go our way' said Ron enthusiastically.

'Sorry guys but I've got to go, it's going to take me ages to get ready, see ya' she then ran back up to the castle.

'Yeah we better go' said Hermione, who couldn't wait till she was with Harry.

'Umm Hermione before you go, could I have a quick word' said Ron, looking at his feet.

'Uh, ok' she then turned to Crystal and raised her eyebrows.

'Come on Harry' said Crystal, dragging Harry away from his old friends, 'we've got to get ready for the ball, you've got to be looking good for all those special girls that want to dance with you don't you?'

'Yeah… That special girl' said Harry as he took one last look over his shoulder and saw Hermione give Ron a huge hug, he then turned back towards the castle dreading the night a head.

'Oh Harry, don't look like that, this will be a night to remember' said Crystal who was wearing a very cheeky grin.

'I doubt it' Harry said glumly as he walked through the doors to the castle and trudged up to the Gryffindor tower to get ready for the nights festivities.

Harry didn't realise it then but Crystal was right.

Tonight would be a night to remember...

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	10. Floating On Air

_Return Of The Elemental_

_**  
Chapter 10 – Floating On Air**_

Harry slowly made his way up to the boys 7th year dormitories, when he entered he only saw one other occupant.

'Hey Harry' said Neville, a little too quickly which made him sound really nervous.

'Hey Neville, er, are you alright?' Harry said as he watched Neville try and fail to take off his quidditch robes.

'Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just a little nervous that's all.'

'Why would you be nervous Neville?' Harry said with a smile forming on his face. 'This wouldn't have anything to do with the ball would it?'

'No… Ok it does have something to do with the ball.'

'Well, what is it?' said Harry, enjoying watching Neville's face slowly turn crimson.

'Well… It's about my date… I'm just a little scared that I'll make a fool of myself in front of her.'

'Oh, is that what this about? I'm sure you won't make a fool of yourself Nev. And just out of curiosity, who's your date?'

Neville mumbled something that Harry couldn't hear.

'I'm sorry Nev, I didn't quite hear you' Harry said whilst his grin got wider and wider.

'I said… Ginny' said Neville softly.

'What? Are you serious? That's great Neville' said Harry ecstatically.

'Yo-You really think so Harry?' said Neville stunned.

'Yeah. Geez I wish you guys told me sooner though, all week long Ginny's been going on about her date, but she wouldn't tell anyone who it was. This is so cool though. Does that mean that you guys are going out?'

'Well not yet… but I was hoping to ask her out at the ball. Do you think that's a good idea?' said Neville.

'I think that's a great idea Nev and I'm fairly certain that Ginny will think it's a great idea to' said Harry knowing full well that Ginny was going to be ecstatic.

'I hope your right Harry… anyway I better go take a shower and get ready. Thanks Harry.'

Neville then walked towards the 7th year showers and left Harry standing alone.

_Ah well looks as though I should get ready as well_, thought Harry.

He then opened the trunk that he had received off Merlin and began searching the vast interior for his Elemental dress robes.

'Ah there you are' said Harry pulling out his robes.

He then proceeded to get ready himself. He first took a shower and then styled his hair, he first flattened all of the black down and then pushed the fringe of his hair up, which ended up leaving all of his Elemental colours up and pointing in different directions. He then pulled on his robes.

'I tell you what Merlin' Harry said to his mirror reflection as he looked at his dress robes, 'you guys certainly new how to get dressed up, I mean I look like a king.'

He didn't mean to sound superior or anything but the way the magnificent robes looked on him it just looked as though he was royalty.

His robes were fully white just like his Elemental Symbol, they fit his body perfectly and all in all Harry thought he looked alright. And with that thought in mind he made his way back through the bathroom to his dormitory, to find that once again Neville was the only one there.

'Hey Nev, has Ron come up here yet?' asked Harry, thinking that if Ron hadn't he'd better hurry up.

'Yeah he's been and gone, whilst you were in the bathroom' said Neville as he tied his shoelaces.

'That's weird, I thought he would have waited for me' Harry said feeling a little put out.

'Yeah, he was in a real rush though and he had a huge grin on his face, anyway Harry I better be going, Ginny's probably waiting for me down in the common room, see you down at the ball' Neville said as he practically skipped towards the common room.

'Yeah see you Nev and good luck with the Ginny thing' Harry said as Neville gave him a nervous smile before exiting the boy's dormitory.

Harry conjured an ice mirror and took one last look at his appearance before he dispatched of the mirror with a wave of his hand, he then stepped over to his trunk and kicked it open and once more began looking for a special possession of his, well technically it wasn't his, of course he did conjure it but that didn't mean that he did it for himself, it was a gift that he had been making for Hermione, he quickly found the present and deposited carefully into his robe pocket. He then closed his trunk and began his long and lonely walk through the deserted common room and down towards the ball.

His walk down to the great hall from the Gryffindor tower was surprisingly quick, for before Harry knew it he was standing in front of the closed doors that led towards his doom, perhaps that is why he was so shocked to see that he had already arrived at his destination, the whole way down he had been thinking about how many dances he would have to partake in and whether or not he would get the chance to give Hermione his present.

_Ah well, better make an appearance, I'm probably the only student who isn't in there yet_, thought Harry.

Little did Harry know is that he was wrong, there was still one more student who was not present at the ball.

Harry gave one last sigh before he pushed open the doors to the great hall. It seemed as though everyone stopped what they were doing, whether they were dancing or eating, they all looked at the new arrival.

Harry didn't really know what to do so he nervously walked forward towards one of the small meal tables and sat down, trying to avoid all the adoring looks that he was receiving from the entire girl population of Hogwarts. It wasn't soon after he sat down that people started going back to what they were doing previously, and once the music and laughter was heard Harry lifted his head up to see that Padma Patil was standing before him in an elegant dress that was made of the softest shiniest black material, wearing a scowl on her beautifully make up face.

'Umm hello Padma, you look spectacular' said Harry hoping to take the scowl of the angry girls face, it seemed to work because as soon as Harry finished praising her cheeks glowed blushingly.

'Why thankyou Harry, aw look what you've made me done, I came over here to be completely cross with you and now you've gone and said that' she said in her sweetest voice.

'Why were you cross with me?' asked Harry curiously.

'Well you told me yesterday that you would be wearing black dress robes and you show up wearing white and I was hoping we match.'

'O sorry Padma, but I decided to wear white at the last minute' Harry lied, 'but to make it up to you how would you like to have a dance' he added with a smile worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart.

Padma just squealed excitedly and dragged Harry to the middle of the dance floor, where he was used like a show dog the same way her sister Parvati did to him back in his fourth year at the Yule Ball. At the end of the song Harry gave a bow and conjured a flower that seemed to be made of fire just like the brooms that he made. Padma only gasped in shock as Harry passed the black fire flower over to her with a charming smile.

'Tha-Thankyou Harry' sputtered Padma.

'Not at all Padma it was my pleasure, the flower is a gift for telling you what I was wearing and then changing. Do you like it? Cause I can change the colour of it.'

'No, no it's beautiful' said Padma softly, 'thankyou Harry.' she then turned and walked dazedly away from Harry, who was then grabbed and thrown around by a very large Slytherin who stood eye to eye with Harry which was quite a shock considering Harry was 6 foot 3. Harry was tormented like this for half the night being dragged around by girls that he didn't and did know, he finally getting annoyed when a very pretty girl in dress robes of Cherry stepped in front of him with a grin plastered on her face.

'Even though we didn't win today can I still have this dance' asked the dazzling red head.

'Ginny you look amazing' said Harry, with his own shocked grin.

'Why thankyou Harry' Ginny said whilst she blushed the colour of her robes.

Ginny and Harry then shared a slow dance while conversing in soft whispers in each others ear.

'So who did you end up coming with Gin?' Harry asked, trying to keep the cheerfulness out of his voice.

'O don't you try and play the innocence with me Harry Potter, you know perfectly well who I came with and for that I want to say thankyou' said Ginny with mock anger.

'What do you mean thankyou?' Harry asked stupidly.

'Well it was you who told Neville that I would go out with him wasn't it, if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have asked me and we wouldn't be going out right now, so thanks.'

'Are you serious? That's great stuff, I'm happy for you Ginny' said Harry happily, but his happiness slowly turned to anger as he looked away from Ginny and saw that his best friend Ron who was supposed to be here with Hermione was dancing with Crystal, but not only that they were kissing.

Ever so slowly the magic in the air began to spit in fury as Harry got more aggravated at the actions that Ron and Crystal was doing behind Hermione's back. He could no longer take it, he had to stand up for Hermione.

Ginny wondered what was making Harry so angry so she followed his blazing eyes and came upon the sight of her brother and his new found love. Of course she knew about what had happened between Ron and Hermione after the quidditch pitch but that didn't mean that the man that was clearly furious beside her knew.

'Harry… Harry it's alright' she shouted, but to no avail, Harry was lost in his own thoughts.

A storm started over the great hall and everyone looked at both Harry and the storm and wondered which one was more menacing at the time.

Harry couldn't hear Ginny's plea's as he started walking towards the Ron and Crystal, Harry separated the students with his powerful steps, all whom ran away quickly just by seeing the fire in Harry's eyes, Harry finally came to rest in front of the still oblivious couple.

_So that's the way it's going to be ey_, thought Harry. He then put his arm out, palm facing straight up and sent two beams of ice cold water at Ron and Crystal, who started coughing and sputtering at the water that was invading their lungs. They both swore revenge on the person who did this to them but lost all sense of anger when they looked up and saw that it was Harry that had doused them in water but they also saw that he was very pissed. (Not Drunk, ANGRY)

* * *

Hermione had just walked down the last step from the Gryffindor tower when she heard thunder and lightning pounding outside. She then walked nervously towards the door to the great hall and took one last look down at herself. The dress that she wore was very interesting indeed, it was pure white and had some strange ruins on it, she had found the dress lying on her bed when she had come back from her talk with Ron after the quidditch match. The dress fitted her body exactly, it was though they were made especially for her, it showed off her figure perfectly. That was part of the reason that Hermione was so nervous, she never really liked to show her natural figure an parts of her body but the dress made her feel comfortable with herself, that and she really wanted to impress Harry. And with Harry in her mind she carefully opened the doors to the great hall.

What she saw scared her, Harry was standing in front of Ron and Crystal and for some reason he did not look very happy. She started moving towards them but stopped when she heard Harry talking about her.

* * *

'Ha-Harry? What did you do that for?' asked a shocked Ron and very scared Ron, the only time he had seen Harry like this was when he found out that Sirius died.

'What do you think it was for Ron? Do you know this is going to hurt Hermione, with you two fooling around behind Hermione's back. I thought you were her FRIENDS' Harry progressively got louder and louder as his tirade went on. 'Ron do you know how lucky you are to have a girl like Hermione? She's clever, courageous, and most importantly… a beautiful person' Harry said quietly as a picture of Hermione came into his mind. He then felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he turned round to face a teary eyed Hermione, in a dazzling white dress that matched the colour of Harry's robes.

'Ha-Harry' whimpered Hermione, 'do you mean that, wh-what you just said?'

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and felt himself fill with warmth, he then looked down into her puffy eyes and smiled.

'Every single word Hermione' Harry said softly but firmly.

Hermione couldn't hold back any longer as she launched herself at Harry and embraced him in the most loving hug she could muster, she then pulled back and saw that the whole school was now watching the scene, so she decided to take action as her Head Girl authorities kicked in.

'The last person who doesn't carry on with the ball will receive a weeks detention' she said crossly, which seemed to do the trick for everyone started moving away quickly. Hermione then turned back to Harry to see that his eyes were roaming her whole appearance.

'Hermione… you look like an angel' Harry said, his voice full of love. And time seemed to stop as they lost themselves in each others eyes, but were rudely interrupted by a stuttering Ron, whether it was because he was nervous or because he was shivering from the ice drenching he received from Harry you could not tell.

'Ha-Harry I should probably tell you that after the quidditch match Hermione and I decided to break up, you see it was after Crystal got hurt that I finally realised that I didn't really like Hermione, I mean I like her, but, you know. Anyway my true feelings lie with Crystal' Ron said as he gave Crystal a warm smile.

'O, I guess I owe you guys an apology than' Harry said sheepishly to Ron and Crystal.

'No you don't Harry' said Crystal grinning, glad that Harry wasn't going to explode, 'I should have told you when we were coming back to the castle, but I wanted for Hermione to tell you herself.'

Harry than felt his hand being grabbed by Hermione and he felt all his anger drift away, which also meant that the storm clouds outside, had also vanished.

'Sorry about drenching you guys but I had to get your attention somehow' Harry said defensively.

'Why couldn't you get their attention' asked Hermione suspiciously, Crystal and Ron both began blushing.

'Because they were snogging each other senseless, that's why' said Ginny with a malicious grin on her face, she had heard the conversation and came over with her new boyfriend.

'GINNY' Ron shouted.

'O calm down Ron it's alright, I won't tell anyone… except Mum.'

'You wouldn't' said Ron, shocked.

Harry seeing the predicament that his friend was in decided to help.

'Its alright Ron, if Ginny does that then you could always pay her back by telling Fred and George about her new boyfriend' Harry said sending his own evil grin at a shocked Ginny.

'What? When did you get a boyfriend? Who is he? I'm going to throttle him' Ron said whilst holding out his hands in a strangling fashion.

Harry decided to step in again.

'Ron let me introduce you to Neville Longbottom, Neville please meet a shocked Ron Weasley' Harry said enjoying the scene that he was setting up.

'Ne-Neville' Ron chocked out.

'Yes Ron Neville, you can _say_ or _do _nothing to me or Neville or I will tell Mum about you and Crystal, got it' Ginny then turned on her heel and dragged a apologetic Neville with her.

'Well that went well' said Harry happily, he then turned his gaze towards Hermione. 'Miss Granger, would you give me the honour of this dance' he said whilst giving a low bow.

'Of course my fine sir' Hermione said whilst holding back giggles.

Harry then led her towards the dance floor, but turned around when he heard Ron whining.

'Harry aren't you going to fix me and Crystal, where freezing.'

Harry then smiled wickedly at Hermione before he turned back to Ron, then with one hand behind his back he conjured a fire ball.

'O sorry Ron, how could I forget' then in the blink of an eye Harry threw the fire ball towards the whining couple, the fire ball engulfed the two and the dispersed showing a very angry Ron and Crystal, but before they could react Harry dragged Hermione to the middle of the dance floor where everyone made room for the glorious couple that started glowing white.

Harry than wrapped his arms around Hermione's perfect waist while Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and then they both swayed to the slow song whilst looking deep through each others sparkling eyes.

In time they realised that their eyes were windows, and that they were both looking into each others souls, both were shocked in what was happening, Hermione more than Harry but they did not dare look away.

* * *

Hermione was seeing what happened to Harry throughout his life and could not help it when tears started clouding her eyes, she blinked them away, the reason for the tears were what Hermione saw of Harry's childhood, she always knew that the Dursleys didn't like Harry but that was no reason to treat him the way they did, the tears got more persistent as Harry got older, she saw herself through Harry's eyes in her first year, second, third, fourth, she then saw that she held a place in Harry's heart after that fourth year, she then stopped crying when Harry's life started showing her when he was picked up by Merlin. Hermione could only gasp in shock as she saw that Harry had visited some of the most secluded places in the world, she could only imagine how lonely he felt during his time away from the ones he loved. Slowly the images stopped and they found themselves staring into each others saddened eyes.

* * *

Harry and Hermione stood as close as close could be, chest against chest, but they did not notice, they had only thing on their minds. When they were soul searching, they had both found that through their lives they had one thing in common. Loneliness… Without even thinking they simultaneously reached their hands to each others face and brought them together with such force that you'd think that they would both be carrying broken jaws, but not in this case. The first kiss that Harry and Hermione was so loving and so passionate that they did not even feel the contact, all they felt was the love that the other was trying to project through each others lips.

It was in this moment that the couple was engulfed by the white light that was glowing around them previously, both Harry and Hermione didn't notice due to the passionate kissing that they were still caught up in, but that didn't mean that the rest of the hall wasn't observing the spectacular feat in amazement. All students and teachers could feel the magic in the air starting to pulsate around them as the white light grew bigger and brighter around Harry and Hermione.

The light was getting so large now that people started backing, and then it burst sending a shockwave of the love that Hermione and Harry felt towards each around the room making everyone feel a sense of goodness deep within themselves, even Snape felt an emotion that was long lost to him. But that was not the amazing thing that happened, for Harry and Hermione had disappeared from the dance floor and were nowhere to be seen, it was only when the shocked crowd heard a scream from high above them, did they begin to look up and see a very relaxed Harry Potter holding a very scared Hermione Granger on thin air.

'Ha-Harry what's going on?' squeaked Hermione.

'Its obvious isn't Hermione, where floating' said Harry smiling widely, the kiss he just shared was unbelievable.

'Why aren't we falling than? And why are you smiling like that?' asked Hermione nervously but suspiciously.

'Where not falling cause I'm holding us up' whispered Harry and then he whispered even lower, 'and I'm smiling like this cause I just kissed the most beautiful girl in the whole… wide… world.'

Hermione could blush prettily at Harry's words, he had just called her beautiful, she felt like she was walking on air, which she just remembered horribly, that she really was.

'Umm Harry do you think we could go down now, I'm not really one for heights' she squeaked again.

'Of course Hermione, I want to give you something anyway so do you think we could go outside for a while' Harry smiled mischievously.

'What is it?' asked Hermione sceptically.

'You'll see.' Harry than winked cheekily an apparated them outside the castle to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly as Harry and Hermione arrived at the quidditch pitch.

Harry hit the ground and stood tall and proud, but Hermione was not use to apparating so she fell down once her legs touched the unnaturally green pitch. Harry looked down at Hermione and started chuckling, Hermione of course didn't find the situation as funny and started to pout, which only increased Harry's chuckling to full on laughing.

'Oh be quiet and help me up you big bully' said an annoyed Hermione.

'Alright my princess, as you wish' Harry said whilst picking Hermione off the ground.

'That's better' Hermione said whilst brushing loose grass off her robes, it was in this movement that Harry finally looked at the dress properly, he knew those markings.

'Hermione, where did you get that dress from' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

'O, well when I went up to my dormitory I found this' she did a little twirl to show off her dress, 'on my bed. Why don't you like it?' she asked disappointedly.

'Are you kidding' he said whilst walking over to Hermione and using his forefinger picked her face up and looked straight into her brown marbles.

'Hermione I've seen amazing sunrises and sunsets from many different places in the world but nothing can compare their beauty to the way you look in that dress' Harry said softly whilst giving Hermione a soft kiss on the lips. He then pulled away and smiled at Hermione dazed expression.

'I love your dress Hermione, it's just that I think I know who gave it to you' Harry said with a smile.

'O, who was it' asked Hermione suspiciously.

'It was Merlin, Hermione. The old man obviously wanted to make us look the same.'

'And why would he do that' asked Hermione curiously.

Harry did not answer but looked down at his side and reached into his robes and clenched his fist around his gift for Hermione, he the pulled out his hand and kneeled down on one leg.

Hermione was speechless, many emotions were exploding in her mind, Love, Shock, Happiness, but most prominent above them all was HOPE. She had seen this scene many times in Muggle movies, where the man would get down on one leg and propose to his love and right now it looked to her as though Harry was going to do the same to her, and she couldn't quite keep the tears of joy that were running down her face as Harry started speaking.

'Hermione Jane Granger, there are not many things in this world that I love, but I believe that I cherish your love and friendship beyond all others' he then showed Hermione the ring that he had made, it wasn't a normal ring to say the least, the ring that Harry held in his hand was a swirling mist of what looked to be air in the shape of a ring.

'And I was wondering if you would give me the honour of being my… girlfriend' Harry finished with a nervous smile.

Hermione was dumbstruck and thought, _this isn't how it works in the movies is it_? And she could not help it when a look of despair flashed across her face.

Harry who was looking at Hermione tentatively, trying as hard as he could to read her reaction, _there it was, was that disappointment_, Harry thought, he then understood what Hermione was expecting and smiled, so he stood up and got Hermione's attention by cupping her cheek in one of his hands. Hermione then looked up and met his penetrating gaze.

'Hermione' he said with a voice full of love, 'this is just the first step, when I defeat Voldemort we will take the next one.'

Hermione couldn't hide the smile that erupted on her face.

'Do you mean it Harry? One day we can get married?' she asked hopefully.

'Of course Hermione, that is if you accept this ring first' Harry couldn't hide his own smile of relief.

Harry then took hold of Hermione's left hand and placed the air ring on her one day wedding finger. Once it was fully on Hermione stared down at it in admiration.

'Harry it's beautiful, did you make it or did Merlin?' Hermione said breathlessly.

'I made it for you Hermione, I've been making it since I decided to give you Emmeris.'

'Why does you giving me Emmeris have anything to do with this?' she said whilst showing Harry the ring.

Harry did not answer but called for a friends help.

_/Hey Emmeris do you think you can come down to the quidditch pitch for a moment/_

_/As you wish Harry I will be the momentarily/ _

'Harry. Harry are you listening to me? Why are you staring off into space?' asked Hermione, quite annoyed that her new found boyfriend was ignoring her.

'Sorry Hermione, I just had to call for Emmeris' Harry said smugly.

The next second Emmeris appeared before them in a burst of blue and green flames.

_/You called for me Harry/_ asked Emmeris.

_/Yes Emmeris, do you think you could have a talk with Hermione over there/_ Harry said with amusement clear in his tone.

/I will try Harry, but I see no point, she cannot speak to us/ Emmeris said with a bit of anger, she was just about to go to sleep when Harry had called her.

/Just try please Emmeris/ Harry said.

'Harry what are you do-' but Hermione stopped short as she heard Emmeris speak in her mind.

'You heard her didn't you Hermione? You heard Emmeris' said Harry grinning proudly.

'Ye-Yes b-but how?' asked a shocked Hermione.

'Because of the ring I gave you, that ring lets you speak to any animal of the air' Harry said whilst trying to hold back his laughter. 'Try and speak back to her, just use your mind, picture Emmeris in your mind and project your message towards her.'

Hermione did as she was told and looked over at her pet/friend phoenix.

_/He-Hello Emmeris can you hear me/_ asked Hermione nervously.

_/Yes Hermione, I can hear you, O this is excellent news, I can now communicate with you, tell Harry that I said thankyou, I have to go and tell Hedwig the good news/_ Emmeris said Happily, she then took flight towards Gryffindor tower.

Hermione then turned to a smiling Harry, she processed everything that had happened and could only think of one thing to do. She ran forward and jumped at Harry, who was not expecting this and fell backwards with Hermione on top of him. Hermione then kissed every part of Harry's face she could reach, mumbling how much she loved him every few seconds and as much as Harry didn't want her to stop he spoke up.

'I'm glad you like your present Hermione, but there's one more thing I have to tell you' said Harry who was still being kissed to death. A rosy cheeked Hermione reluctantly stopped and sat back up on Harry's firm stomach.

'Now once I tell you this I promise you can kiss me all you want' he said with mischievous grin, 'the thing is that I've also made this ring, so that one day after a bit of training you will become an Air Animagus' Harry then braced himself for an onslaught of affection, but it never came, he then looked up and saw that Hermione was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

'Hermione? What's wrong?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Why are you doing this for me?' Hermione asked softly.

Harry then became serious and picked himself up off the ground a bit making Hermione slide down his stomach to rest around his groin, Harry was no eye to eye with her and spoke so lovingly that it sent an involuntary shiver overcome Hermione.

'Because you were the only one that believed that I never died, when everyone else was busy mourning for me you were wondering were I was and last but not least' he then lifted his head and kissed Hermione softly on her forehead, 'Because…' then placed a kiss on her nose, 'I…' then kissed a tear that was rolling down from Hermione's left eye, 'Love…' then kissed another tear rolling down from the right, 'YOU…' then finished off by giving Hermione one of the most spectacular kisses in the history of kisses, a kiss so powerful that it made the clear night sky shower with falling stars. After a couple of minutes when Hermione couldn't breathe anymore she leaned back and smiled a teary smile.

'I love you to Harry and I would love to be your girlfriend, and hopefully when this is all over… your wife' Hermione said quietly.

'I would like that Mrs Potter' Harry said smiling, which bought a brilliant smile from Hermione from using a name that she had fantasized about using ever since Harry had come back. They had once last kiss and stood up. Harry then held out his hand and Hermione entwined her fingers with his.

'I think we better get back or they'll send out a search party, but before we go I just want to say that I meant everything I said Hermione, one day I will ask you to be my wife' Harry said seriously.

'I know Harry and to tell you the truth I can't wait for that day' Hermione said seriously as Harry which brought a laugh from both of them.

The new couple then thought that instead of apparating back to Gryffindor tower they should enjoy each others company and they did, walking hand in hand to their dorms with a meteor shower falling above them, once arriving back to their common room they gave each other one more kiss goodnight and went to their respective dorms, where they both dreamt of each other till morning.

It was then high above the heavens that a certain old man threw the last of his gold pebbles through the universe and smiled to himself.

'Merlin you old dog, your as clever as they come' said the legendary Elemental. He then smiled to himself and vanished into thin air.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	11. Order Of The Phoenix

_Return Of The Elemental_

**__**

Chapter 11 – Order Of The Phoenix 

**_  
_**It was dawn the following morning, the sun was slowly creeping over the magical scenery that surrounded the Hogwarts castle, and there was not a breath of wind or cloud in the sky, and with the sun sending its pink glow sprawling over the schools grounds, things were certainly shaping up to be a beautiful morning. But due to it being a Sunday, and also being the day after a stupendous ball, you were unlikely to find a single soul moving in either castle or grounds, that is all except one Harry Potter.

Harry was up at his usual hour of 5am, he didn't choose to be up at this unearthly hour, it was his damned body clock that had the nerves to wake Harry up from a blissful dream, a dream that centred on him and a certain brown haired beauty. Harry was royally pissed off as he found out quite embarrassingly that he was kissing what he thought was Hermione but only to wake up and find that he was making some very slobbery marks on his pillow. He cursed silently for a few minutes before he got dressed and went down to the quidditch pitch to start his morning training sessions.

He was currently running laps around the pitch whilst going through the conversation that he had with Hermione the night before, she had said yes to being his girlfriend and that was not all, one day she wanted to be known as Mrs Potter, Harry also thought about the ring that he had given Hermione, a ring that gave her the ability to converse with all animals of the Air and also with a certain amount of training would turn her into an Animagus.

Harry started laughing as he remembered his thankyou present that he received off Hermione, he subconsciously raised his left hand and grazed the places where he felt the lingering kisses that he received from his new girlfriend. He was so happy in just reminiscing that he didn't notice the quidditch pole that was quickly closing in on him.

'Ouch' groaned Harry as he rubbed his right eye whilst picking himself off the ground, he then conjured a long scimitar fire sword and sized up the huge pole wondering whether he'd get in trouble if he cut it down, giving the pole a few threatening pokes he decided against this last thought, he then thought that he might go down to the lake and give Lockyer a bit of time to spread her fins, so with that in mind he looked around cautiously and transformed into his wolf form, taking one last swipe at the quidditch post he raced away down towards the great lake, unaware of the two onlookers that were watching the humorous scene from up above in the castle.

Harry was enjoying the feeling of running through the school grounds in his wolf form, he hadn't transformed into any of his others forms since arriving at Hogwarts other than his Unicorn form, but since he had been here for a couple of weeks and there had been no sign of anyone watching or spying on him he thought that he could risk it. He was now at the shores of the wide lake, transforming back into himself he called for his staff and released Lockyer into the vast waters. Then taking a deep breath he jumped in and joined her.

_/Ahhh thankyou Harry, this is much better than swimming in the tiny little pond that I am couped up in, in that staff of yours/_ said Lockyer gratefully.

_/What do you mean, little pond? Where do you and the other guys go when you go back into my staff/_ asked Harry.

_/Well, when you call us back into the staff, we go to a place that has been built for us by you/_ started Lockyer but was interrupted by Harry.

_/What are you talking about? I haven't built you a place to live/_ Harry said quickly.

_/You might not have done it physically Harry, but when you made your staff and found out you had guardians your mind created a place for me and the others to live/_ explained the Dolphin.

_/Well if that's the case/_ started Harry slowly, whilst swimming around the lake thinking. _/Could I use my mind and make you a better place to live/_

_/That's an excellent idea Harry, but might I suggest that you bring the other guys out of your staff before you start/_ said Lockyer excitedly.

_/Right/_ said Harry. He then swam to the edge of the lake, got out and called for his staff once again that morning, the morning that was slowly becoming day, Harry figured that it might be around 7 to 7:30am, and that people might be getting up soon, so with that in mind he quickly called out his other guardians.

_/What's going on? Oh, hello Harry/_ said Tallis sleepily.

_/Hello Harry/_ chorused Taipan and Blaze.

_/Hey guys, I've got some good news for you, it has come to my attention that when you go back into the staff, your home isn't very big so with your permission I would like to change it, how does that sound/_ said Harry.

_/That would be great Harry, have you got an idea for what our new homes are going to look like/_ asked Blaze.

Harry thought back to his travelling days and of all the places that he visited.

_/Yeah don't worry guys I have the perfect place for you all, now Lockyer, do I have to do anything special or can I just think of the place/_ asked Harry, turning to the Dolphin still in the water.

_/Well the only thing you have to do is hold the tip of your staff to your forehead whilst you think of the place in your mind/_ said Locky.

_/Okay, thanks Locky, here goes/_ Harry then raised his staff and touched the cold gold stone to his forehead, he then thought of Lockyer's home first which was pretty easy considering he just thought of the great lake, if Harry choose to open his eyes he would have seen that the gold stone briefly turned blue, which meant that Lockyer's home was in place.

_Now for Taipan_, thought Harry.

He pictured the time when he was in Australia and how big Ayers Rock was and the desert surrounding it. Harry decided to make a cave inside the huge red rock so Taipan could have a sanctuary for himself, Harry placed this desert and rock right next to the lake.

_Two down, two to go, next… Blaze_.

Blaze's home was as easy as Lockyer's, all Harry had to do was remember the vast mountain ranges in Nepal, he then placed these mountains next to the desert.

_Last but not least Tallis_.

Tallis, for Harry was a bit harder than his other guardians, he thought about the old cliché, King of Jungle, but decided against making a jungle for Tallis, he then remembered a movie that he caught a glimpse of when he was younger at the Dursleys, he thought that it was called, The Lion King, he remembered the place that was called Pride Rock and the Plains that surrounded them, he quickly pictured the imaginary country and placed it next to the mountains and lake, his stone glowed green before turning back to its normal gold. Harry then took one last look at his made up place before opening his eyes and smiled at the anticipating faces of all his guardians.

_/Well what are you waiting for, be gone, oh and Blaze do you mind if I call for you later tonight to see if you like your new homes/_ asked Harry, hopeful that his friends would enjoy his gift.

_/Of course Harry, and thankyou/_ Blaze replied and then with his other guardians disappeared.

Harry then thought about walking back to Gryffindor tower when he realised that he could apparate, so with one final swish of his staff he vanished from the lake.

* * *

Harry arrived seconds later in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, he let out a sigh of relief as he realised that he was the only one up, or so he thought.

'Why good morning Mr Potter' said a cheeky voice from behind him.

Harry smiled at the voice and turned around slowly.

'Why hello Miss Granger, this is a surprise, what might I ask brings you down to the common room so early this fine Sunday morning?' asked Harry coyly.

'Oh you know, just getting a bit of extra work done' Hermione said, she then noticed Harry's right eye and burst out laughing.

'Hermione what is it? What are you laughing at?' Harry said frantically whilst turning round in circles trying to find the source of Hermione's hysteria.

Hermione stopped laughing for a few seconds only to look at Harry's pouty look then roll around on the floor giggling, which made Harry's pout look change to one of irritation.

'Hermione if you don't tell me what your wetting yourself over I'm afraid your going to have to face the consequences' shouted Harry, trying to be heard over Hermione's constant giggles. But she didn't stop, so Harry made her pay. He threw out his arm and softly called for his staff, so not to attract Hermione's attention, he then pointed it at her and made ice cold water fall from the ceiling down on top of the now shrieking girl. Harry let a satisfied smirk grace his lips.

'I told you if you didn't stop laughing that you would wet yourself Hermione' said Harry smugly.

'HARRY POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' shouted Hermione, whilst picking her sopping wet form of the floor and marching towards Harry.

_O that's good, she didn't use my middle name_, thought Harry, on the outside he looked calm but on the inside he was scared, really scared.

'Now Hermione I only did it so you would stop and look it worked so no harm done' said Harry cautiously.

'NO HARM DONE, I'M FREEZING COLD YOU TWIT' replied Hermione indignantly, whilst shaking madly.

'Come here' Harry said, he placed his staff next to himself and open his arms offering a hug.

Hermione looked at Harry suspiciously, wondering whether it was another trick, but decided against it and carefully walked into his outstretched arms. Harry then wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, after a few seconds he opened them and Hermione saw that there was now red flames dancing through his green eyes, she then felt her whole body heat up at an alarming rate, she swore she saw flames of every colour swirl around her and Harry. Then it suddenly stopped and Harry let go of her.

'There, that wasn't so bad was it?' said Harry smiling down at Hermione.

'Wh-What did you do?' asked Hermione incredulously, whilst feeling her once again dry clothes and body.

'I made you warm again didn't I?' asked Harry worriedly.

'Yes, it just felt amazing' replied Hermione.

'Oh good, now would you like to tell me why you were laughing' said Harry smirking.

'I'm so sorry it's just that you look so funny Harry' Hermione said whilst walking forward and touching Harry's big black eye.

'Ow, what did you do that for?' Harry said whilst flinching from Hermione's touch.

Hermione then pulled her wand out and conjured a small mirror. She then handed the mirror to Harry.

'Take a look at your right eye Harry, I think that quidditch pole got you good?'

Harry reached out and took the mirror and looked at his eye which was puffy and black with tinges of yellow and purple on the outer edges. _Hermione was right that quidditch pole did get me good, HANG ON_.

'How did you know that I ran into a quidditch pole?' Harry asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione started to get a little pink in her cheeks.

'Well I woke up and I looked out the window and you were running, so I watched you for a bit…' Hermione said whilst trailing off.

'You were perving on me' said Harry whilst breaking out in his own fit of laughter.

'I was not' replied Hermione quickly, she then thought about retaliating and smiled sweetly, 'who knows Harry, if I was running with you maybe I could of stopped you from running in to a huge pole' her plan worked and she watched her new boyfriend stop laughing abruptly.

'It was your fault I ran into the thing in the first place' mumbled Harry, but Hermione still heard him.

'How is it my fault that you don't watch where you're going?' she asked dangerously.

'Well I was thinking about you wasn't I, about last night when we down at the quidditch pitch' said Harry.

'Oh really, well Mr Potter to help with your clumsiness I shall stay away from you so this type of occurrence does not happen again' Hermione said in mock seriousness, and started walking towards the portrait hole.

'Not so fast Miss Granger' Harry said whilst moving in front of her so that they were now only inches apart. 'I have something else in mind that might take my mind off last night' he said whilst looking down into her eyes.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked up into Harry's mystic orbs.

'An-And what would that be' she said breathlessly.

'This' replied Harry, and he moved down and pressed his lips gently against Hermione's, his hands gripped her waist and slowly he moved them up her body, making Hermione shiver from his touch. The kiss continued and Hermione decided to make Harry feel the way that he was making her feel. She started by slipping her tongue through Harry's lips, which brought a shocked gasp from Harry.

_That's a good start_, thought Hermione. Just when she thought she was winning the battle of pleasure Harry would always retaliate with something more that would make her feel like she had just been hit with a Jelly-Legs Jinx. She finally just let her self go and succumbed to Harry's touch, she didn't know how long they had been at it but she finally pulled away dizzily, due to the fact that she had gone without air for a couple of minutes but also because of the way Harry made her feel. She looked up to see that Harry was smiling goofily.

'I think that might do the trick, shall we continue?' asked Harry.

The answer he got did not come with words, but was answered with a sly smile.

Hermione smiled to show two perfect rows of gleaming white teeth, she then reached out her hands and reached one around Harry's neck pulling him down for another kiss whilst she moved her other hand carefully under Harry's training shirt, when she spread her hand out and came in contact with Harry's six pack she let out a little squeak.

_Oh my goodness, he must be hiding rocks under here_, she thought hungrily. She was disturbed from her thoughts when amused voices floated down the stairs from the dormitory's.

'Geez Harry, get a room, why don't you.'

'Are you having fun Hermione?'

'By the looks of things I'd say she is.'

These comments were followed up by a couple of giggles.

Hermione gave a loud squeak and looked blushingly up at Ron, Crystal and Ginny, who were all looking down at her and Harry with broad grins. Hermione then squeaked again, turned round and bolted for the portrait hole, after she was through she was chased by Crystal and Ginny who both flashed sneaky grins at Harry as they passed him.

Soon there was only a smiling Ron and a very pissed off Harry left in the common room.

'You GIT, you great bloody GIT' yelled Harry whilst advancing on a cowering Ron.

'Now Har-Harry calm down, you don't want to do anything stupid do you?' pleaded Ron.

'Oh don't worry Ron, I wont do anything _Rash_' Harry then held out his arm whilst his eyes twinkled evilly.

* * *

Harry felt a pleasing sense of satisfaction as he walked through the double doors to the great hall for breakfast. He quickly spotted Hermione, Crystal and Ginny sitting with their heads together half way down the table. So he quietly walked up and stepped behind Hermione, he then lowered his arms and tickled her in the sides of her upper body, his actions were greeted with a high pitch laughter.

_Hmm, so Hermione's ticklish, I'll have to remember that_, thought Harry as he stopped his torture and sat down opposite the three girls.

'Good morning Harry' chorused Ginny and Crystal in their sweetest voices.

'Good morning girls, you seemed to be in a very deep discussion when I came in, what were you talking about?' Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

'Oh I don't know' started Ginny, and then finished by Crystal, 'why don't you ask Hermione.'

'Hermione?' inquired Harry, smiling at the top of Hermione's bushy hair, she was staring at her cereal with great interest.

'Mmm' replied Hermione, still not looking up.

'Hermione, look at me… please' Harry begged.

Hermione slowly raised her rosy cheeked face and smiled guiltily.

'I told them… I told them that we're going out…' she said nervously.

'Was that it?' asked Harry stupidly.

'Well yes, wait, aren't you angry Harry?' asked Hermione shocked for some reason.

'No I'm anything but angry, I'm hoping that by the end of the day everyone will know' said Harry, whilst piling some scrambled eggs on his plate.

'Why do want everyone to know?' asked Crystal curiously.

'Take a look around ladies, if word gets out that I'm finally taken then that means that maybe all these crazy girls will leave me alone, don't get me wrong, its not that I don't like the attention… but I've only got eyes for one girl' he said fondly whilst looking at a beautiful smiling Hermione.

'I see what you mean' Ginny whispered to Hermione.

'What did you say Gin' asked Harry.

'Nothing' she replied quickly while she shared a smile with Hermione and Crystal but Crystal didn't smile back.

'But Harry what happens if You-Know-Who finds out? Won't he come after Hermione?' asked Crystal worriedly.

They all then shivered as they saw the look from Harry's face fall from happiness to deadly serious in a matter of milliseconds, it was like a curtain was suddenly thrown down over his face, and it was even more unnerving when Harry started talking in a venomous whisper.

'Voldemort will not touch Hermione, I swear that if he even tries, then he will find out the meaning of pain, I will do anything it takes to keep Hermione or even you guys, hell I'll even protect Snape if it comes down to it' another curtain then ran down his face, it looked as though he was back to being happy, but what about the girls didn't know.

'Well if it isn't the man himself' Harry said pointing a person behind them.

'Potter you better change me back before I rip you apart, I don't care how strong you are' said Ron menacingly, or what looked like Ron. The new Ron had long black greasy hair and a hooked nose to match, everyone at the Gryffindor table was now laughing uncontrollably as they looked at Severus Snape look alike who they now realised was Ron Weasley.

'Ron what happened to you?' said Crystal whilst shifting along the table to make room for her new boyfriend.

'Him' said Ron pointing out a finger at Harry, 'that's what happened to me.'

'Harry?' asked Crystal curiously, whilst looking around to see that Harry smiled innocently.

'Why would Harry do this to you Ron?' asked Hermione whilst trying to hold back her laughter.

'He did it because I broke up your little snogging session, that's why' said Ron trying and failing to hide himself in his jumper.

Hermione then blushed crimson and was about to tell Ron that that wasn't the reason, only to look at Harry and see that her boyfriend was nodding his head as if to confirm as in what had just said.

'I'm sure that wasn't… oh, well, umm, is that the time, I'm going to be late for Charms, bye' she then, ran off like the wind, she was nearly out of the doors of the great hall when she felt someone pulling on her hand, she turned round and was met by the smiling face of Harry.

'Hermione you do realise its Sunday today, therefore there's no classes till tomorrow' Harry said amusedly.

'Of course, er, oh Harry I just wanted to get away from Severus Weasley over there' Hermione scowled whilst pointing over at Ron who still trying to hide from the friendly banter from his housemates. Hermione then looked back up at Harry and eyed him suspiciously.

'Home come you made him like that? Was it really because he interrupted us while we were… er… kissing?' she asked shyly.

Harry only nodded vigorously, which made Hermione giggle.

'Was it really that good?' asked Hermione hopefully.

'Well to be honest with you I don't know' said Harry with a far away look in his eyes, Hermione stared back down at her shoes thinking that she was probably the most useless snog Harry had ever had. Harry snapped out of his trance and saw that Hermione had a sad look on her face.

'Hermione' Harry said whilst lifting her head back up so she was looking him in the eye. 'I don't know if it was good because I have nothing to compare it to' Hermione saw that for the first time since Harry had come back he looked embarrassed and she listened closely as Harry continued.

'Hermione I've never kissed anyone before' Harry continued quickly, 'but when we kissed last night… I don't know it's hard to explain, but I think I can say that when I kiss you I lose all sense of thoughts and focus, you put me in a trance that I never want to leave Hermione, that's why I was so annoyed when Ron interrupted us, hence he's new look' he finished with a nervous smile.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and leaned into Harry for a grateful hug, her head was level with his chest and she turned it so her cheek was now touching his sternum whilst she her eyes were looking back into the great hall. She felt Harry's chin press against the top of her head whilst his arms reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. She was enjoying the feel over Harry's body so close to hers so much that her eye lids were gently closing over, it was like Harry was putting a sleeping spell her. Her eyes fluttered open for what she thought would have been the last time before she fell asleep, when she saw something that woke her up like she had had a bucket of cold water tipped on her.

Padma Patil was walking purposefully towards Harry with a determined look in her eyes.

_Oh no you don't you sodding little cow he's mine_, thought Hermione.

Harry hadn't seen Padma approaching because he was just enjoying holding Hermione in his arms, he just felt peaceful, but he was disturbed from his peace when he felt Hermione's hands roughly grab the back of his head and then shove him down towards her waiting mouth where their lips met with tremendous ferocity, and now with his eyes wide open in shock he realised the reason for Hermione's attack. He saw Padma with a shocked and angry look on her face, the shock was directed at him and the anger was sent in Hermione's direction, but Hermione was in no state to notice. Harry then turned his head a bit and saw that the whole great hall was watching Hermione and himself go at it, and by the looks of things most of the girls had the same look that Padma was wearing.

_Oh well, better make it look good_, thought Harry as he closed his eyes and focused his entire body on the task at hand. He brought one hand up and placed it under Hermione hair and rested it on her smooth neck, with his other he let it raise up and rest on her cheek. Now that all his body part was in their respective places, Harry decided to push all emotions that he had for Hermione through the kiss, which caused the instigator of the kiss to gasp in shock as she felt the currents and waves of passion flow over her body, she was about to respond when they were so kindly interrupted.

'Ahem' coughed professor Dumbledore.

Harry and Hermione broke apart slowly, both having dazed looks on their faces.

'Sorry to interrupt children, but it seems that you are blocking the exit' he said with an amused expression in his eyes.

'Oh right sorry professor, I was just having a little talk with MY BOYFRIEND' Hermione said the last part rather loudly and directed it back over the head of her headmaster and towards all of Harry's admirers.

'Of course but do you think that maybe perhaps you could take this little talk with YOUR BOYFRIEND somewhere else' he to repeated his last words like Hermione had said hers, he then flashed them an amused smile, 'oh and Hermione be sure to keep him away from any violent quidditch posts' he added before walking back through the corridors to his office.

Harry could only look shocked at what Dumbledore said. _He must have been watching me train to_, thought Harry. _Geez, how many other people were watching_? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone dragging him away and when he looked up he saw that it was quite true though about what Dumbledore said about blocking the exit, for now that Harry and Hermione had stood aside people started flocking out of the hall to find something to do with their day off.

Whilst Harry and Hermione stood hand in hand at the side of the door, the looks that they received varied from person to person. Girls from 1st, 2nd and 3rd year would smile nervously at the couple and say how cute that looked together while the boys from those same three years would pull faces of disgust at the remarks that the girls in front had just made. But on the other end of the scale, one half of the girls in 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th years would scowl, jeer, or make rude gestures to Hermione, whilst the other would send brilliant smiles, flutter their eyelashes or make some very flirtatious gestures of their own towards a shocked Harry. And then the boys from these years would talk about quidditch or homework that they reckon they shouldn't have received all the while taking no notice of the female population's emotions, but there was one male voice that met Harry's ear through the throng of people and that was a rather surly voice saying.

'Dumbledore interrupts him but he doesn't turn him into Snape does he?'

Harry could only laugh at this, he then turned to Hermione who was shooting her own glares back at all the girls.

'Hey Hermione… Hermione, do you want to go for a walk?' asked Harry waving his hands in front of her face.

'What? Oh okay, yeah why not' she replied while still glaring at Padma Patil.

Harry then dragged her out of the entrance hall and out towards the grounds.

'Well' he said after they found solitude underneath a tall oak in the middle of the grounds, 'do you think they know that were a couple now?' Harry asked smiling down at the still scowling form of Hermione.

'They better because I see Padma Patil or anyone try and get friendly with you then I'm going to put them under the meanest Hex I know' huffed Hermione.

'Hmm let me tell you, if I was anyone of these girls then I would be pretty scared considering that you are the smartest which in Hogwarts and with all that knowledge you would have to know a lot of Hexes' Harry said.

This seemed to cheer Hermione up a bit, because she started smiling and moved closer towards Harry. They were lying in each others arms for a few minutes just enjoying each others company when a brown owl came and landed next to them, in its beak it held a small scroll of parchment which it dropped on Harry's chest before flying off.

Harry sat up a bit and read the note.

_Harry, Order meeting tonight, meet at my office at 8:00pm_

_Albus Dumbledore _

As soon as Harry finished reading the note it burst into flames.

'Harry, who was that note from?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'It was from professor Dumbledore, he wants me to meet him tonight' Harry said.

'What for' Hermione probed.

Harry then looked down at her worried face and then looked around to see if anyone was near bye, seeing no one he turned back to Hermione.

'Remember the morning after I came back from the Ministry, when we were in the hospital wing' he continued as he saw Hermione nod, 'well you might not have heard but before Remus left he said I might be seeing a lot more of each other' once again Hermione nodded.

'I heard him say that to, but what does that have to do with Dumbledore?' asked Hermione, who was still worried.

'Well do you remember after him Dumbledore said that he wanted to speak with me? Well when I went to his office the night after I talked to you guys after quidditch practice, he told me about a group that he wanted me to join, its called _The Order Of The Phoenix_, have you heard of it?' asked Harry.

'Yes' Hermione said in a soft awed voice, 'they are a group who declare themselves against all people who follow the Dark Arts, there's not much else known except for the fact that Dumbledore is the leader and that it's a very secretive Order' finished Hermione.

'How is it that you know everything?' Harry asked just as awed as Hermione, which made Hermione blush and bury her head into Harry's neck, this only made Harry laugh but he continued talking, 'so anyway after that night I was an official member of the Order, the note I just got told me about a meeting that is taking place tonight.'

'What do you do at the meetings?' Hermione asked whilst pulling her head back from Harry's neck.

'Well, to tell you the truth, not much. I mean all we do is talk about Voldemort and his Death Eaters, we have a couple of spies that kind of know what Voldemorts plans are so I guess we talk about how to try and spoil them' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Harry' said Hermione softly, 'are you scared?'

'Of what?' replied Harry dumbly.

'Of Voldemort, of Death Eaters, of fighting… of Dying'

Harry thought long and hard as the silence drew on and he was about to reply when he heard Ron's voice near him.

'Harry, Oi HARRY' shouted Ron, who as standing directly in front of Harry.

Harry woke out of his daze.

'Sorry Ron, what did you want?' Harry asked.

'Are you alright Harry, and why's Hermione crying?' said Ron going pale.

It was then that Harry looked down and Hermione was indeed shedding tears.

'Listen Ron can you give us a minute, we'll be up in the common room in a soon' Harry said and then watched as Ron slowly turned around and skulked back up to the castle. He then turned back to Hermione.

'Hermione, what's wrong?'

Hermione at first didn't want to answer but after a few calming breaths she spoke up.

'I don't want to lose you Harry… I don't want you to die' she said quietly.

'Hermione, I don't want to die either, but I can tell you that I will do everything I can to prevent it, I have trained for a long time Hermione, I had the best mentor anyone could ask for, Merlin taught me a lot, so try not to worry about me… listen, why don't I show you some of my training tonight after the meeting, how does that sound?' asked Harry hopefully.

'How?' was Hermione only response.

'Don't worry, I'll bring something that can help us' he then stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, 'now what do you say we go back to the common room.'

Hermione nodded and took the offered hand and then Harry apparated them back to the common room where they met up with Ron, Crystal, Ginny and Neville and spent the rest of the day talking, playing games and doing homework till it was time for Harry to go off to his meeting with the Order.

* * *

'Welcome everybody, now if you would care to quiet down I'm sure the meeting will come to order' spoke the esteemed Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

As soon as Dumbledore spoke the conversations that were taken place throughout the meeting place came to an abrupt halt, and they all took their seats to begin business.

'Thank you everyone, now I have called this meeting tonight because some very disturbing news has reached my ears, Severus, could you please inform the Order of what you have heard' Dumbledore spoke solemnly to his Potions Master.

Severus stood up with a straight back and head held high and spoke as though he was superior to all around him.

'Thank you Headmaster' he nodded towards Dumbledore, then turned back to the other members, 'the news of which Albus speaks is this… The Dark Lord's forces are growing, a meeting was held last night and every single member of his army was present, from what I could gather… the Dark Lord has his sights set on Hogwarts' at this there were many shocked gasps and high pitched shrieks.

'Thank you Severus' said Dumbledore whilst pushing himself out of his chair at the head of the long table, he then looked up and silenced the wild chattering that was going on with the other members, there was only one member who was silent and he was sitting next to the Headmaster.

'As Severus said, Voldemort is coming, we do not no when or how, but we know, all we can do is prepare ourselves for the upcoming battle' he then turned to his three spies. 'Severus, Andreas and Dante, it is up to you three to find out exactly what is going on in Voldemorts inner circle, but a word of caution, do not harm yourselves, do what you can, that is all' and with that the three spies apparated out of the side chamber of Dumbledore's office, 'if no one has any other questions I think we will adjourn our meeting for tonight, thank you for coming and be careful' he then sat back own and turned to the man opposite him.

'Harry… Harry are you alright?' asked the Headmaster.

'Oh sorry professor, yes I'm alright, I was just thinking.'

'What about, may I ask?'

'Well mostly about Voldemort and the prophecy, I don't know if I can do it professor, I don't know if I can beat him' said Harry, staring down at his entwined hands.

Dumbledore looked at his pupil with sympathy clearly shining through his eyes, he slowly reached out and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

'You will beat him Harry, I am sure of it, all you have to do is believe in yourself. We are all here to help you. Your friends, your professors and even you family' Harry looked up and gave his grandfather figure a grateful smile, 'we will help you through this time, you will live to see the days after this battle Harry, you will see.'

'Thank you professor, I hope you are right… ah well I better be getting back to the common room, I told Hermione to wait up for me' he called for his staff and was about to leave when he remembered something. 'Professor, could I ask a favour of you?'

'Yes Harry, what might it be' he asked curiously.

'You see I promised Hermione I would show her some of my time when I was training and I was just wondering if I could borrow your Pensieve, please?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore only smiled, got up and walked back into his office, motioning for Harry to follow. Once back in the circular office Dumbledore went over to a large mahogany cabinet and pulled out a rustic old looking basin with runes that were carved into it on the outside onto his desk.

'How long do you think you will need this Harry?' asked Dumbledore.

'I would just think the night sir' replied Harry, 'I could bring it by tomorrow morning for you if you like'

'Would that be before or after you run into a quidditch pole?' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

Once again that day Harry became speechless. So he choose not to answer, but picked up the pensieve and walked away from a chuckling Dumbledore, but just before Harry was out the door he focused his eyes on the still chuckling professor and sent a mini lightning bolt at him, he then quickly turned round and smirked to himself, he was no longer hearing chuckling but instead little yelps of pain that were coming from the most accomplished wizard of the age.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

'Harry that was amazing' said Hermione breathlessly, it was past midnight but she felt wide awake.

She and Harry had just come out of Dumbledore's pensieve in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had shown Hermione snippets of his training from each of his Elemental areas.

'Australia looked so beautiful, is the desert really like that? It was so huge' she rambled on.

'Would you like to go see it someday?' replied Harry trying to calm her down.

'I would love that Harry, but…' she was thinking about the last memory that Harry had shown her. 'What about the prophecy?'

'We don't have to worry about that, lets just enjoy the time now, who knows maybe on the weekend we could pop down there' replied Harry smiling.

'Are you serious? That would be great Harry, you really know how to make a girl happy' she then moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, she then stood on tip toes and gave Harry a short peck on the lips. She then pulled back and smiled seductively. 'Goodnight Harry, I'll se you tomorrow morning.' She then began to walk to her dormitory steps when Harry called out to her.

'Goodnight Hermione, I'll see you bright and early' he said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Hermione either missed his look or just shrugged it off as Harry being mysterious, she continued her way upstairs.

As soon as Harry heard the dormitory door shut he called for his staff and released his Elemental guardian Blaze. The Phoenix burst fourth from the staff and landed on a chair in front of the now sitting Harry.

_/Hello Blaze, did I do alright with your new homes this morning/_ asked Harry.

_/Yes Harry, I cant begin to tell you how grateful we all are, everyone is having such a good time, Tallis especially, for some reason as soon as he saw his new home he went to the top of the rock and let out a huge roar, he then kept doing this for a while longer, the rest of us thinks his gone mad/_

_/That's great what about you, Locky and Taipan? How do you like you places/_

_/Well Lockyer absolutely loves the huge Lake that you have given her and Taipan says he's never seen a cave so big, and I of course love my home, you have made us very, very happy Harry, thank you so much/_

_/It wasn't a problem Blaze, it the least I can do for a group of animals that keep me alive, well I s'pose I better not keep you any longer, tell the others they are welcome and I'll see them tomorrow morning/_ Harry said whilst getting up off the soft chair.

_/Alright Harry, goodnight/_ Blaze then vanished back into the staff.

Harry then waved his hand and sent it to wherever it went when it was vanished and moved up towards his dorm. He slipped quietly in and changed into his boxers and laid himself down on his comfortable four poster, smiling to himself he thought about what he was going to do to Hermione tomorrow, and with one last chuckle he went to sleep.

* * *

**_Note:_** Here they come again. Sorry for the wait.

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	12. A Prank To Remember

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Note_**: To make things easier guys, I will start writing different parts like this:

Thoughts will be written in _Italic._

Harry talking to Animals is written in **Bold.**

Animals talking to Harry will be written in **_Bold Italic_**.

Please read the important note at the bottom. Now on with the show.

* * *

**_  
Chapter 12 – A Prank To Remember_**

**  
MONDAY: 16th September**

_This is going to be so cool, she's either going to kill me or… kill me. Hang on, maybe I shouldn't do this? _thought Harry, who was currently floating his way up towards the 7th year girl's dormitories. It was a quarter to 5, and the reason he was floating his way above the stairs and not walking on them was due to information that reached his ears from no other than Seamus Finnigan. Apparently last year Seamus had tried to walk up the stairs to say 'goodnight' to Lavender Brown, only to walk half way up the stairs before they turned into a sort of slippery dip which sent him back down the stairs and sliding on his arse along the common room floor.

So that is why we find our favourite herohovering inches above the ground just outside Hermione's and her dorm mates room.

Harry reached for the door handle and quietly as he could pushed open the squeaky door. Once he stepped inside the dark room he shut the door with a small wave of his hands.

_Now that wasn't so hard now was it?_ Harry thought to himself as he let out a sigh of accomplishment. But the sigh of accomplishment quickly turned into a gasp of panic.

_Which bed is Hermione's?_ He thought frantically. His wide eyes looked at the four beds placed in front of him, through the darkness he could see that all four had there curtains drawn.

_Oh well I s'pose there's only one thing do_, he decided ruefully.

Harry then carefully moved forward to the bed that was on his left. As he got closer to the bed he could hear soft snoring. He chuckled mentally, thinking that if it was Hermione in this bed then he could tease her about her sleeping habits later. Harry was now running his hands along the soft velvety curtains trying to find the gap that would reveal the identity of the snoring beauty. There… No, no back a bit. Harry had now found the slit in the curtains.

_Here goes_, Harry thought as he slowly pulled back the curtains. Once the little light from the dormitory found its way past Harry and spread out into the little curtain covered four poster. Once the light reached the sleeping face of the occupant of the bed Harry jumped, though not out of fright but out of… well I s'pose it might have been fright with a little mixture shock. Harry calmed himself down enough to slow his heart beat and continue on to the next bed hoping that he would find Hermione and not another shock like the one he just received. He shut the curtains of Parvati Patil's bed and crossed over to the next bed where he quickly found the secret gap in the curtains.

* * *

After Harry checked the third bed and still found no Hermione but he still felt relieved and shocked at the same time. He was relieved because he knew that there was only one bed left and that meant that it had to be his girlfriends. But he was shocked because he had just seen three of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts in their beds. Why is this a bad thing? Its not. But let's just say that Harry thought that Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Crystal Fletcher were definitely not morning people. 

_I wonder what Hermione looks like_, thought a dishevelled Harry as he pulled bed number fours hangings apart. He didn't have to wait long for the light to fill up the area because his eyes had gotten used to the darkness. So once the light reached Hermione's face Harry jumped once again that morning. But not from fright… or shock… it was from amazement. Harry was looking down into the face of a rare beauty. Hermione was wearing a look of pure innocence and peacefulness that made Harry's thoughts of waking her up soar straight out the window. He kneeled down gently beside the bed and tucked a stray piece of hair away from her face. Harry didn't know how long he was staring at Hermione's sleeping form, for him it seemed like hours but in reality it was only five minutes. He was so lost in his gaze that he didn't notice when a half asleep Lavender Brown walked straight passed him and went into the adjoining bathroom.

It was when she came back from the bathroom a little more awake when she went in did she notice a dark figure kneeling next to her friends bed. She did the first thing her mind told her to do in this sort of situation.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. 

(Sorry, I don't really know how to write a scream, so just picture a real hight pitched girl scream)

Harry was so hypnotized by Hermione that he barely heard the scream that woke the whole of Gryffindor tower, including these people was unfortunately, for Harry's sake Hermione, who sat up so quick her head collided with his making him lose balance and fall back on the floor. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, trying to send the pain away. The next time he opened he noticed that the light had been turned on and had four wands pointing directly at him. The owners of the wands were all looking down at him with flushed faces. Harry decided to speak up.

'I guess your probably wondering what I'm doing in your room.' Harry said cautiously. All he got in return were four suspicious nods.

'Well… I was coming up here to see if Hermione' he nodded to the wide eyed girl, 'I wanted to see if she would like to come training with me' he then gave a nervous laugh, 'I was hoping you could protect me from those quidditch poles.' This last comment earned him one nervous giggle in return and three questioning glances. It was then that he noticed his surroundings, and more importantly how he was surrounded by four gorgeous, silk, semi see through material pyjama wearing, pink tinged cheeked girls. It was then that Harry's heart decided to speed up and his neck along with his face turned a brilliant shade of red.

'I'm sorry.' He muttered quickly. He then threw his hands over his eyes hoping that the girls didn't think he was some kind of pervert that sneaks into girls dormitory's and spy's on them. It was then that he broke himself out of his thoughts and heard feet shuffling across the room quickly. The girls must have realised why Harry had said sorry, for they were all running round like headless chooks trying to find their bathrobes to put on. He then tried to think of other things because his mind was showing him replays of when he saw all the girls previously. The girls were now decent so they walked back over to their intruder who still had his hands covering his eyes and was muttering things to himself.

'Harry.' Hermione called, but she got no response.

'Harry.' Crystal tried but still nothing.

The girls then shot each other evil looks and nodded to each other.

'HARRY!' They all shouted together. This worked a bit but not fully because Harry had stopped muttering to himself but he had not taken his hands off his face.

'Harry you can look, we've all got our robes on.' Hermione said with an amused tone in her voice. She held that amused tone because she realised that no matter how much Harry had changed on the outside, he would still be the same shy and nervous boy she remembered on the inside. She could only look down and smile as she saw that her boyfriend hands hadn't moved a bit.

'What's wrong Harry?' Lavender asked.

'Are we that ugly that you don't want to look at us?' Parvati chorused right after her best. Both girls were shocked at first that Harry had seen them with so little on but now they were hurt that Harry might actually think that they were ugly. Harry had heard the hurt voices and reacted the only way he knew how, sheepishly and honestly.

'Of course not… you four girls are the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts… I just didn't want to, you know… invade your privacy.' Harry only heard silence so he did the first thing his mind told him to do. Ramble.

'You see I only came up here cause I wanted Hermione to come with me to train and then I came in and I didn't know which bed was hers so I started looking and the first bed I looked in was yours Parvati, but don't worry I didn't see anything, of course that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to see something I mean your really hot, all of you are but I didn't see anything I promise' he then took a deep breath and continued on, all of the girls just let him continue. 'and then I went to your bed next Lavender and saw nothing but the same goes for you, you really are hot I can see what Seamus likes about you, I mean I'm sure you're a nice person as well but whoo and then I went to your bed Crystal, by this time I was getting annoyed, no I didn't mean with you Crystal I mean I remember the last time I was in your presence when you were in bed and I remembered that mind wasn't on task for a while, but I didn't look then either I promise and then I went to the last bed and I saw you Hermione.' Harry then started to calm down and talk properly as he remembered the look on Hermione's face when he saw her sleeping and he looked up at his girlfriend and spoke. 'You looked so peaceful, and all I could do was watch you sleeping, the thought of waking you up disappeared from my thoughts entirely. I removed a piece of hair from your face but that was all I swear, I would never do something you didn't want me to.' Harry, finished with his rambling looked down at the floor, missing all the disbelieving looks he was getting from the four girls. Parvati then looked over to a smiling Hermione and said.

'Hermione Granger, you are the luckiest girl alive, whatever you do don't lose him.'

'Trust me Parvati, I wont.' Hermione replied confidently.

Harry looked up and saw that all the girls were smiling at him. Thinking that everything was alright he stood up and smiled nervously back.

'I guess I'll go now, sorry for waking you all up, I'll leave you to get back to sleep, bye.' Harry then started walking back towards the dormitory door, but he hadn't taken three steps when he heard Parvati call out. He turned round and saw that the girls were in a sort of huddle, they were breaking apart as he finished turning and each shot him a mischievous look that he didn't like one bit. He watched as Crystal spoke first.

'Where did you think you were going Harry Potter?'

He then turned his head as Lavender continued to speak for Crystal.

'You didn't think you could just leave like that did you?'

He turned again as Parvati took the lead.

'We have held a little meeting and we have come to the conclusion.'

Harry then watched as Hermione gave him his sentence.

'And we believe that since you saw us with so little on then the deed should be repaid.'

All girls then looked at each other and nodded simultaneously.

Harry had faced a Basilisk, Dementors, Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself but none of them are even half as scary then four teenage girls pushing you into a corner with an evil look sparkling in each of their eyes.

* * *

Harry didn't train that morning, for some reason he didn't feel like it. The scene that took place in the girls dormitory had put him in a little bit of a daze. He was so distracted that as he came out of the girl's room he forgot to float himself, which in turn caused the stairs to turn into a slide, which in turn made Harry slide all the way back down to the thankfully empty common room, which was lucky because he wasn't sure he could face the accusing stares or the hissing whispers that would follow him if people were to see him come sliding down from the girl's staircase. 

As soon as he picked himself off the common room floor he walked over and sat on one of the comfy chairs by the fire. It was there where his plans for revenge took place. Over the next two hours Harry thought of ways to get even with his so called friends. It was when the first sign of noise coming from the dormitories did Harry come up with a marvellous plan. He ran back up to his dormitory to see that three out of his four roommates were already up and about. You can guess which one was still asleep.

'Hey Harry. Where have you been off to?' Neville asked as he did up his red and gold tie.

'Oh nowhere, just down in the common room getting some extra work done' Harry replied.

'You really love your extra work don't you Harry?' asked his other roommate Dean Thomas.

Harry was about to answer when Seamus came to his rescue.

'Hey did any of you other guys hear someone scream this morning, or was it only in my dreams?'

'No I heard it to' said Neville, 'what about you Harry?'

'Err, yeah I think it was one of the girls in 4th year, she ran down into the common room and said she saw a mouse in their bathroom.' Harry lied. But it seemed as though everyone believed him.

'Hey Harry do you think you can wake up Ron, he's like a Hippogriff, he'd probably sleep through a war if you let him' Dean said whilst shooting an amazed look at the sleeping red head.

Harry didn't reply with words but walked over to Ron's bed and grabbed the water jug that was on his bedside table and proceeded to pour the contents right over Ron's head. This technique worked wonderfully well as the short tempered Weasley jumped out of his bed in a flash. Once he realised who had woken him up he started screaming profanities to the heavens. After a few minutes where he tried to catch a smirking Harry he calmed down enough for the others to talk to him.

'It was for your own good Ron.' Harry stated calmly.

'What did you mean you did it for my own good?' Ron asked incredulously.

'Well, look at it this way, the sooner you get dressed, the sooner you get down to breakfast, which in theory gives you more time to eat' replied Harry.

Ron was quiet for a few moments before Harry's words sunk in. He then dashed around the room looking for his school robes, he then ran into the bathroom and reappeared minutes later to record the fastest shower ever and then ran towards the door only to stop and turn to Harry.

'Aren't you coming?'

'Ron that was fantastic' yelled Seamus.

'Harry where were you when we needed you last year?' Dean said.

Harry shrugged Dean's comment off and walked to his trunk and pulled out a white shirt, black pants and a dark blue robe. As he was getting dressed, Ron, who was the only one left in the dormitory voice what was on his mind.

'Hey Harry, are you ever gonna wear the school uniform again?'

'Of course, I just haven't had the time to go get them yet, I'll get them as well as my school supplies on the weekend. Now come on I thought you said you wanted to eat.' Harry said whilst making sure that he had everything he needed, which was just the clothes he had on his back. He didn't have books or ink or parchment, the only thing he used since he arrived at Hogwarts had been his staff and he didn't need to carry that round anywhere. Happy with his appearance he followed a frantic Ron down to the common room where they waited for Hermione and Crystal. These two plus Parvati and Lavender came down just after Harry and Ron were deciding whether or not to go without them.

When Harry heard them coming down he kept his eyes firmly on the floor, he didn't want to meet the eyes of any of the girls that had stripped him down to his boxers that morning. But even though he wasn't looking he could feel all eyes of the girls on him and one quick glance told him he was right. From what he saw all girls were eying him rather ferociously. Not wanting to talk to any of them, not even Hermione he quickly muttered good morning and walked off towards the portrait hole. Ron thought this was all very weird and asked the girls what they thought.

'What? I didn't notice anything. Did you girls?' Hermione asked innocently.

'No.'

'Nup.'

'Sorry.'

'Come on let's get down to the great hall I don't know about you but this morning's activities have made me rather _hungry_' Hermione said whilst getting lost in her thoughts of that morning.

Ron didn't know anything about girls but something was definitely going on, but not wanting to waste anymore time he walked down the many halls and staircases hand in hand with Crystal to the great hall. The great hall wasn't quite full yet. It looked as though many people still weren't there yet. But one person that they did see was Harry, who was sitting all by himself half way down the Gryffindor table stirring the contents of his plate around in circles. The little group then moved down and placed themselves around the last Elemental. Hermione took the place to his right why Crystal sat on his left with Ron beside her. Parvati and Lavender sat opposite him with big grins on their faces.

'Hey Harry, what's up with you this morning?' Ron asked from behind Crystal's back.

'Nothing Ron, I'm perfectly fine.' Harry replied, not really concentrating with Ron, but secretly watching the girls place food on their plates. It was then that Dean and Seamus made the appearance by sitting besides Parvati and Lavender respectively. It was then whilst everyone was sharing pleasantries did Harry decide to put his plan into action. Inconspicuously he put his right hand under the table and performed a little charm he learnt off Merlin. He placed the charm on the food of both Hermione and Crystal's plate and then placed the same charm on Parvati's and Lavender food.

_This is going to be hilarious. Maybe after this they'll learn not to mess with Harry James Potter_, Harry thought to himself smugly, he then let a small smile grace his lips as all girls simultaneously lifted their food to their mouths and began to eat. After this Harry's smile got bigger and he began the countdown in his head.

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Aaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

The great hall's walls rang with the sound of hysteric screaming. The cause of the noise was coming from the Gryffindor table where all the 7th year girls thought that they had become undressed right down to there lingerie. The girls continued screaming whilst they tried to cover themselves up with their shocked and scared boyfriend's robes. All throughout the hall most of the female population started to gasp as they saw what was happening at their rivals table, but all of the male population was completely dumbstruck as to what was going on.

See this was all part of Harry charm. The charm was quite ingenious really. You see as soon as the charm took place the four girls believed that they had become rather exposed to the world, but in actuality they had never lost their clothes at all, but due to the charm it made all the female onlookers see the Head Girl and her friends a couple of steps away from being completely naked. Even though this may have been the case this didn't stop the boys looking completely stupid over at the Gryffindor table where the girls were currently trying to get up and leave but also trying to cover themselves up as much as possible.

There were many a boys that received slaps on the arms or there chest or in some cases, the back of the head. This only seemed to confuse the boys even more as they didn't know what they did to refuse such a punishment, especially the Headmaster himself who had just been clipped over the ear by the stern looking Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall.

You see Harry wanted payback. But he was also a gentleman. To the entire male population the four girls were dressed in their full school uniform but were acting as if they had just seen Voldemort. Still they all watched silently as the girls made it to the doors but stopped when they heard laughter. The laughter belonged to someone that had just pulled off one of the most glorious pranks in Hogwarts history.

* * *

Harry watched the many reactions go off around the hall as Hermione squealed loudly in his right ear and Crystal yelled in his left. His prediction was right. It was hilarious. It was then that he started feeling like something was pulling on him and he looked down to see that Hermione was trying to pull his robes off. He looked up and saw that his other friends were being assaulted by their girlfriends, he shot them a mock confused look and they returned it. The thing was they were serious. He started looking around the hall again to see that many of the males were being slapped by their girlfriends only resulting in their faces doubling their looks of confusion. Harry didn't know how much longer he could hold his composure, and he was nearly brought undone when he saw McGonagall smack a curious Dumbledore over the back of his head. He then looked back at his table and saw that the girls had given up their attempts to pull the robes off their oblivious boyfriends and had started to scream louder and try and get up out of their seats to run out of the hall. It was when the red faced, teary eyed, embarrassed girls were at the hall did Harry finally let out his laughter that had built up since the charm had begun. 

Through his tears of mirth he could see that he was gaining furious glances from the females and more confused glances from males, but he could also see that his four pranked friends had turned around.

_Oh shit._ Was the last thought that went through Harry Potter's head as he saw an even scarier site than the one that had greeted him earlier in the morning. Instead of facing mischievous girls… he was facing angry girls… girls that looked as if they had transformed into very angry Veela.

* * *

Harry stopped laughing and stood up as slowly as he could, as though not to draw attention to himself. But it was no use. Everyone now new that Harry played some role in making the Gryffindor girls act the way they did. And they were right. Hermione, Crystal, Parvati and Lavender were now fuming and if the onlooker were to look closer you would actually see steam puffing out of their ears. The girls were now stalking back towards Harry, who had the right to look petrified. 

_Well I did say she was going to kill me_, thought Harry as he tried unsuccessfully to move his feet.

'Umm Harry. What did you do?' Ron asked as he looked at his girlfriend whose face was set as if she was on a very important mission.

'Tell you what Ron, if I live through today I'll tell you.' Harry replied through the corner of his mouth. He then added. 'Hey Ron, what class do we have first?'

'Hagrid's. Why do you ask?'

'I'll see you down there.' Harry said quickly as he called his staff and vanished from the great hall, which was good timing considering the murderous looking girls had just arrived where Harry had just been.

'I'm going to kill him.' Hermione proclaimed in a deadly whisper.

'Don't think you're doing it by yourself, I'm helping.' Crystal added.

'And me.' chorused Parvati and Lavender.

With that said the four girls exited the hall and ran up to Gryffindor tower before they attended their first class, which was coincidently Care of Magical Creatures. They did not even look back to see all the disbelieving faces of all the staff and students. There was only one face that was showing a different emotion, and that was Albus Dumbledore, he was wearing the tiniest of smiles with eyes to match his humour.

_Prongs lives on_, thought the old man.

* * *

There were many people who still had disbelieving looks on their faces as they left the great hall that morning. By now they had all realised just what Harry Potter did to Hermione Granger, Crystal Fletcher, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, but that didn't mean that that still couldn't believe it. They all knew one thing though. Harry Potter was in a lot of trouble. 

'Do you think we will ever see Harry again?' Seamus mournfully asked his two friends as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut where the Care of Magical Creatures class was held.

'Not if Hermione gets a hold of him. That woman can get bloody angry sometimes.' Ron replied seriously.

'I know what you mean. And if those others girls are helping her I don't think Harry might be dead for good. I still can't believe he did that.' Dean said reminiscently.

'I know. I must admit though, it would have been good to see.' Ron said with a smile as he stopped in front of Hagrid's hut.

'You know Weasley I think I'm finally have to agree with you.' Draco Malfoy said loudly from behind the Gryffindors. Once again he was leading the Slytherins with his usual swagger. It was not known why Draco had taken this class after his 5th year, after all he was allowed to drop the subject but for some astonishing reason he and seven other Slytherins had decided to keep the subject as well. No one knew that he secretly enjoyed the class, I mean it's not everyday you get to see a Unicorn or a Chimaera now is it? He was just hoping one day they would study the Basilisk.

'It would have been good to see that Mudblood and her friends in nothing but their bra and knickers. Although I don't think I would have looked for long. Looking at such filthy animals would have caused my eyes to shrivel up just out of horror.'

Ron was about to go use muggle fighting techniques on Malfoy when he saw something that made him go absolutely happy. Standing directly behind Malfoy some 30 metres back was Taipan. Malfoy didn't know exactly what was going on with the Weasel but one second he was taking a defensive stance the next he was watching him as he started smiling stupidly.

'What the bloody hell is wrong with you Weaselby?' Draco demanded. He wouldn't tell anyone one but the look on Ron's face was starting to freak him out. It was then that he turned round to see what his two goons thought. When he turned round Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere in site, all he saw were two gigantic black claws, with metre length nails gleaming in the morning sun dangerously. Malfoy didn't bother looking up, he already knew what kind of magical creature this was. Not wanting to be to close he ran back towards the class keeping some of his pride by not screaming. It didn't matter though, ¾ of the class were all on the ground laughing.

Hermione and her friends had just arrived when they saw Ron moving towards Malfoy threateningly. She had heard what Malfoy had said and wanted to vent some of her anger away as well. She was still livid about the prank that Harry had put on them and she couldn't wait to find him so she could give him a piece of her mind. She was about to call out to Malfoy when she saw Harry's guardian stomp out of the forbidden forest. As the Hungarian Horntail drew closer she could see that many people had started to run away from the dragon, all except Malfoy who stood unaware of his surroundings. She then smiled as she saw Malfoy turn around and start to look as though he was pissing his pants. She then laughed along with everyone one else as Malfoy started running and flailing his arms about in a very unMalfoyish manner.

'Ello there class. We've moved on from Unicorns and now studyin Dragons.' Hagrid yelled loudly from just under Taipan. His beard was jiggling slightly which meant that Hagrid was very happy. And why wouldn't he be, all his life he wanted a dragon and now he was in the presence of one, a very big one.

'Now oo ere can tell me what type'o dragon this is?' he called out to the class. Hermione raised her hand instantly.

'That's a Hungarian Horntail.' She said proudly, she new that the dragon was Taipan so that meant that her boyfriend was somewhere here to.

'Correct Hermione, five points ter Gryffindor. Now why don't yer all come a little closer, so I don't have ter shout.' He yelled out over the class. Only two people moved, Ron and Hermione. Everyone else seemed to be frightened of the fifty foot dragon for some reason. Maybe it was because it was bearing its sharp teeth in a very evil smile.

'Come on now, ee wont hurt none I promise. E's a good dragon.'

Once seeing that Hermione and Ron moved, the rest of the class decided to follow behind them very carefully.

'That's the spirit.' Hagrid said gleefully. 'Now we will probly on'y be doin a weeks worth on dragons and then will move on ter the next creature, which I can tell yer is a goodin.' Hagrid finished by smiling broadly. This only seemed to make the class more nervous, if a dragon made Hagrid this happy, then what kind of animal could make him absolutely giddy.

'Now oo can tell me where dragons like ter live?' Hagrid said as he watched as Ron threw his hand up right away. 'Go ahead there Ron.'

'You can normally find dragons in large caves or even in the mountains where they will use there magical abilities to hollow the mountain out.'

'Correct another five points ter Gryffindor.' Hagrid said happily. His mood had improved greatly when he learnt that Harry had a dragon and it went up even more when Harry said he could use Taipan for his classes. 'Now oo ere would like to feed im?'

This seemed to be more than the class could handle as they started backing away, feared as though the dragon would eat them any second. It was only when Hermione Granger spoke up did everyone come to a halt.

'I'l- I'll do it.' Hermione said nervously. She knew that Taipan wouldn't hurt her if Harry was around, but from looking around she didn't know if he was even there.

'Ah good girl Ermione. Now just levitate this bit o meat and take it over and place it at is feet.' Hagrid said simply.

Hermione got the levitation part done well but it was when she started approaching the towering figure of Taipan did she start to stumble. Taipan started to move towards Hermione, his eyes showed a deep hunger like he hadn't eaten in years. Hermione stopped and placed the meat down, she didn't dare move so she just stood there and shut her eyes tightly. It was a little over a minute when she hadn't heard any sound of teeth grinding away at the meat that was in front of her. She was starting to get a little worried that maybe Taipan wanted to eat her instead and when she was to open her eyes she would come face to face with rows upon rows of sharp teeth. Feeling a warm breeze blow her robes about she Decided she couldn't take it any more and she threw caution to the wind and slowly opened her eyes. She then jumped about three foot in the air when her eyes fully focused to what was in front of her. It wasn't a warm breeze that was blowing her robes, it was Taipan's breath. The dragon was literally face to face with Hermione.

Taipan then moved forward and nudged Hermione's body with his nose.

'Pat him.' An amused voice said to her left. 'He wants you to pat him.'

Hermione looked to her left and saw Harry standing there with a nervous smile on his face. He took a couple of steps forward and grabbed Hermione's hand, he then lifted it with his and placed atop of Taipan's rough snout.

'It feels like sand paper.' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'Yeah, I s'pose it does.' Harry replied.

It was then that the bell rung throughout the whole castle and its grounds alerting everyone to go to their next lesson.

'Righto everyone will continue with that next lesson. Off ter yer next class now.' He then walked over to Harry and Hermione. 'I trust you can put Taipan back in his cage Harry.' He said with a wink.

'Yeah no problem Hagrid, see ya later.' Harry said. He then watched as the half giant walked back to the castle with his class. There were only four people left behind with Harry.

'Hello Harry, did you enjoy breakfast this morning?' Crystal said in a deadly sweet voice.

'Yes Harry are you sure you ate enough, you left very early.' Lavender said as she sidled up beside Crystal.

_I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die_, Harry thought frantically.

'Look it was just a little joke.' Harry tried to say with a little laugh, but that little laugh came out as a little yelp as he watched as Parvati and Hermione joined either side of Crystal and Lavender. 'Look, I don't see what's so bad, it's not like any males saw you.' He said pleadingly.

**Taipan I think you and I should get ready to make and emergency exit**. Harry told Taipan through his mind.

**_Right you are Harry. I think that would be a wise idea_**. Taipan replied, he sounded quite amused with the whole issue.

'Harry could you see us? I know none of the others males could but since you made the charm did that mean you could?' Hermione asked as all the other girls leaned in closer to hear.

'I can honestly say that I didn't see you.' Harry said seriously.

'Are you sure?' probed Parvati.

'Positive. I may be a guy but I meant what I said before. You have your privacy and I wasn't going to intrude on it. I just wanted to get you guys back for this morning that's all. Look I'm really, really sorry. Can you please forgive me?' Harry asked while making the best sorry look that he could muster. He watched as the girls turned away from him and conversed in low whispers, every once in a while one of them would shot him a look over their shoulders. Finally they were done.

'All right Harry, you're forgiven.' They chorused. They all broke out into fits of giggles as they saw the relieved look that had adorned Harry's face. Just then Harry realised that they had been down there for quite a while and the next class would be starting in just a couple of minutes.

'Guys thanks for forgiving me, I'll make it up to you later I promise, but I think we better go now or where going to miss our next class. By the way what is our next class?'

'Oh no.' Hermione screamed. 'It's Transfiguration and we've only got a minute to get there were going to be late.' She wailed.

'Mione.' Harry called as he staff appeared in a flash of light.

**All right Taipan you can go now, thanks by the way**.

**_No problem Harry, see you later_**.

'Ok girls grab a hold of me and will be in the Transfiguration class in a jiffy.' Harry said as he watched Taipan disappear.

'Harry where did that dragon just go?' Parvati asked as she wrapped her arms rather lowly, Harry thought, around his waist.

'I'll tell you later Parvati.' Hermione said harshly, she to thought that her hands were a little to low for her liking. 'Come on Harry lets go.'

And with that they were off, arriving seconds later in the shocked Transfiguration class.

'Mr Potter, Misses Granger, Fletcher, Patil, Brown. Where have you been?' Professor McGonagall asked sharply as she watched as the four girls climbed off the last of the Potters.

'Sorry professor that would be my fault they were helping me put the dragon that we were studying in care of magical creatures back in its cage.' Harry said as he found a seat in the middle of the class with Hermione beside him, who was still glaring at Parvati.

'All right Mr Potter, thank you for your honesty just make sure it doesn't happen again.' McGonagall then continued on with class showing them human transfiguration. The class went relatively well right up until Neville managed to miss Seamus's who he was supposed to be transforming into a pig and hit Goyle in the back, who was practising with Malfoy. The effect was not very satisfactory. All Neville's spell was able to do was make a pigs tail sprout out of Goyle's rear end. Since no one except Harry and Hermione saw it and figured that it suited Goyle so well, they would not report it. Just after this incident professor McGonagall decided to check up on her favourite student.

'Right Miss Granger lets see how well you can turn Mr Potter here into a dog. Remember the spell is Transux Ada. Now say it very clearly and confidently or the spell will not work.'

Hermione took her serious stance and pointed her wand at a smiling Harry.

'Transux Ada.' Hermione yelled. An orange light then shot forth from her wand and hit Harry right in the stomach. The light encompassed Harry and then vanished. There on the floor where Harry Potter stood, sat a well looking trained Beagle.

'Excellent work Miss Granger, ten points to Gryffindor.' McGonagall said with a rare smile. 'Now why don't you turn Mr Potter back and we will see what he can do.' Hermione then flicked her wand and Harry was back to normal.

'Right, in your own time Mr Potter, now remember you're trying to turn Miss Granger into a cat' said McGonagall.

Harry lazily pointed out his hand at Hermione and casually said.

'Hytomis Chanais.'

'What? That wasn't the spell I was teaching you. Mr Potter, do it properly or I'll be forced to deduct house points.' McGonagall yelled firmly, she had now gained the attention of the whole class.

'Professor I think you better look behind you before you do anything.' Someone from the back of the class called out. It was then that McGonagall turned round and faced a full grown lioness.

'You didn't say I couldn't turn her into a big cat did you?' Harry said sheepishly as he turned Hermione back with a wave of his hand, he did not notice the look of awe that he was receiving from his girlfriend.

'No I suppose I didn't. Very good Mr Potter.' And for the first time in Minerva McGonagall's teaching career she dismissed a class early. 'Err, I think that might be enough… Class dismissed. Mr Potter could I see you please after the class has gone?' Harry just nodded and watched as the class filed, every single one of them was giving them there own look. The few Slytherins were shooting death glares at him for being an attention seeker, the few Ravenclaws were shooting death glares at him for shortening their class and since there were no Hufflepuffs the Gryffindors were all giving him huge smiles, the biggest one being Hermione who looked as though she was about to pounce on Harry like a real Lioness. Once the door was shut McGonagall started speaking.

'What in Merlin's name was that Potter. I ask for a cat and you give me a Lioness. And I don't remember telling you to use that spell. In fact I don't even know what that spell was.' She said crossly, it wasn't very often that she didn't know something and she didn't like it.

'Well I'm not surprised you didn't know it. That spell belongs to the Elementals, it's just the same as the spell you were teaching, except that is has a bit more power. You see with your spell all the person will feel is that he/she has changed physically, but with my spell it kind of turns you into a temporary Animagus. Just then Hermione would have felt like a real Lioness. Her sense of smell and sight would have increased into that of a real Lion' explained Harry.

'Oh…' was all McGonagall said. 'Well now that we got that out of the way you mind telling me exactly why you and four other students were late for my class Potter? I know that all you need to do is say the word and that big lizard of yours goes wherever it goes. So tell me.' She said whilst jabbing him in the chest with her finger.

'Well you see I was trying to talk them out of committing a murder.' Harry replied.

'Oh really? And who might I ask Potter were these girls planning to kill?' McGonagall asked although she already knew the answer. And for that she smiled mentally.

'Me.' Harry said after a few seconds. 'You see they wanted to get even with me after what happened breakfast.'

'Indeed' was McGonagall's short reply. She was turned away from Harry so it was quite a shock to him to see that his usual frowning professor had a medium sized grin on her face. 'I, in my many years of teaching have seen that prank been played once before Mr Potter. Can you guess who did it?'

Harry just shook his head.

'It was your father Harry. And if I remember correctly he played the prank on your mother and a few of her friends. He then spent the next few weeks trying his hardest in avoiding all contact with her, which in itself was particularly hard considering your mother spent every bit of her time out of class hunting down your father. I believe she got her revenge in a Defence against the Dark Arts class where they were holding a duelling tournament. After that everything was fine and dandy. But I don't think you need to worry, you see with his prank his was not the gentleman and his charm let everyone see the effects, not just the females. I might say though that your charm was very unique and for that I award ten points to you.'

Harry couldn't believe it, he had won house points by breaking the rules.

'But…'

_I knew there was going to be a but_, thought Harry.

'But you did break the rules so I'm afraid I shall be taking twenty points back off you. That is all Mr Potter, I suggest you go to lunch.' She herself then walked out the door and headed towards the great hall.

Harry then followed his transfiguration teacher out of the class and headed down to the great hall. When he entered he was awarded a standing ovation by the male population of the school. They now all knew what had happened that morning and they felt like showing their appreciation. Somewhat shocked by how big an effect a little prank could have, Harry quickly made his way down the tables, moving straight past his friends to sit at the front of the Gryffindor table. Even though he had changed quite a bit it didn't mean that he changed to like all the attention. He set to work of piling his plate with everything in a 2 metre range, whatever was to far out of reach he would summon. He didn't know that the whole hall was watching him pile the huge array of foods on his plate, so he quickly went to work on his feast. It was when he was tearing apart a sausage did he hear a little voice next to him.

'Hello.' It said shyly. Harry turned his head and saw that Lucy Simmons was standing next to him.

'Hello Lucy, would you like to sit down?' Harry said whilst he pointed his hand down at the place beside him. All he got in return was a little nod.

'How are you enjoying your classes?' Harry asked conversationally.

'Oh, they're not bad.' Lucy replied shyly. Harry didn't like acting weird around him.

'Look you don't have to be shy around me, I'm just a normal person like anyone in this room… well maybe except for the Slytherins.' This comment brought a little giggle from Lucy. 'There that's better.'

'I'm sorry, it's just that your you and I'm me. I've wanted to come over to talk to you ever since that duel. I just wanted to thankyou, ever since then the Slytherins have left me alone. They're afraid that if they talk to me then you're going to attack them.' Her voice was getting more confident as she went on. 'Well I just wanted to say thank you, I'll guess I'll see you later. Bye.' As she was getting up Harry stopped her.

'Hang on, do you want to eat lunch with me. I think I'm going to need your protection, there are a couple of crazy girls that are after me. Plus it wasn't me that scared those Slytherins away, it was you. When you grow up I'm positive that you're going to be a very good dueller. So what do you say, would you like to stay?'

Lucy stopped halfway through getting up and smiled the first smile that any of her friends had seen her smile in a while. 'I would like that.' Lucy replied. The two then spent the whole of lunch getting properly acquainted, they talked about their lives and their childhood, they talked about how much they missed their parents.

It amazed Harry how strong willed this little girl was, he was pretty sure that he could never have gotten through such a time. Unlike him, Lucy actually knew her parents, she spent time with them, she knew what kind of people they were. She knew how much they loved her. Harry had never had that.

'Where will you go during the summer break' asked Harry.

'I'm going to go stay with my Auntie. She's got seven pet Kneazles. My favourite one is Merlin, he's so playful and cute.'

Brrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg.

'Looks like lunch is over, thank you very much for spending lunch with me Lucy and remember if you ever want to talk just come to me and my ears are all yours, ok.' Harry said to his adopted little sister as he got up.

'Yes, I will, thank you Harry. Bye.' Lucy said to her adopted big brother. She looked to Harry as though she was caught in two minds as she was getting up to leave and at the last minute she lunged forward and gave Harry a quick hug. 'Bye Harry.' She then ran off to her friends, who smiled and waved at Harry, a thank you sign for making their friend smile again. Harry then walked out of the great hall and was halfway across the entrance hall when a voice made him stop.

'Should I be jealous?' A voice behind Harry said. Without turning Harry replied.

'Why Miss Granger I didn't think you were the jealous type.' Harry said as Hermione came from behind him and stood in front of him. She then stood up on her tip toes and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. At this Harry gave her a questioning look. As if reading his thoughts Hermione said.

'I'm still a little annoyed at you from this morning activities, but I couldn't resist. Now what do you this afternoon?'

'Umm' Harry said whilst scrunching his eyes up in concentration. 'I think I've got Charms and then… a study period. What do you have?'

'Charms and Arithmancy' she said right away. 'Come on I'll let you carry my books to Charms.' She then threw her heavy bag at Harry, making him take a couple of steps back from the force.

'Oh I feel so honoured to be carrying Hermione Granger's school bag.' Harry said sarcastically as he followed the scowling Head Girl to the Charms classroom. When they got there they took the last two seats and waited for their enthusiastic professor. Just then their little professor emerged from his office looking very happy indeed. He levitated himself up onto his pile of old tomes and began the class.

'Good Afternoon everybody, for today's class we will look at charms that can be used in a wizards duel. So copy down what I write and then will try a couple of them out.'

The next hour was spent writing about the way to say the incantations and the way to perform the proper wand movements correctly to perform the charm perfectly. There were so many charms that it took the class the whole lesson just to write them down.

'Alright class, next lesson we will put our learning to the test. For home work please read chapter 4 to 6 on Healing charms and see if you can perform any of them yourselves. Goodbye.' The tiny professor then jumped off his books and ran from the room.

'I wonder what he was so happy about?' commented Harry as he along with Ron and Hermione left the class.

'I've got no idea, he was off his bloody rocker. Anyway I better go or I'm gonna be late for Trelawney's class. See you guys at dinner. Come on Crys.' Ron said hurriedly to Crystal who had just come out of the charms classroom. They both then took off at a quick pace towards the north tower.

It was quite a shock to Harry when he came back to Hogwarts to see that Ron still took Divination even after all those years of boredom. Apparently he scored an Outstanding on his O.W.L.s, although it was a wonder to Harry how he actually achieved it. And Hermione told him that the only reason Crystal took Divination was because Ron took it. Harry just stared after them until they had rounded the corner and passed out of site. He then turned to Hermione.

'Well I'll guess I'll see you at dinner. Have a good Arithmancy lesson. Be good to the teacher and don't play up' teased Harry, all he got for his effort was a slap on the arm. Hermione also poked her tongue out at him as she left.

_Well, lets go see what old Pincie has to say_, thought Harry as he made his way up for his double study period in the library.

* * *

Harry's study lesson in the library was dreadful. He could not even pick up a book without the librarian Madam Pince giving him filthy looks. In the end he just had to read Mandy Brocklehurst's copy of the charms book, **_So You Think Your Charming_**, by Madison Lings. He then read chapters 4 to 5 and finished the assigned Potions work that he had received last week, which incidentally was due tomorrow. He was now caught up on all the work that had been handed out in the past two weeks. He had come to the conclusion that this year was going to be very hard. 

He walked into the hall to see that food had already been sent up by the Hogwarts house elves.

_That reminds me, I better go down and see how Clatey is getting on with Dobby_.

Like Dobby, Clatey was also grateful for being freed from Malfoy, but she was not as enthusiastic as Dobby when she was in the presence of Harry.

_I wonder where Hermione is_, thought Harry as he made his way down the Gryffindor table. _Ah there she is_.

'Hello everyone, how was your day?' He asked as he sat down between Hermione and Crystal, planting a kiss on Hermione's cheek as he went down. When he looked up he saw that opposite him was Parvati and Lavender. He then realised that this is exactly how that were sitting this morning. He smiled to himself as the thought.

'Hello Harry how was your study lesson?' Hermione asked as she passed him a plate of his favourite foods. He took the plate and said thank you, it was then that he noticed that Parvati and Lavender plus Crystal were looking at his plate of his food excitedly, Hermione was the only one that looked like she was showing any restraint. Harry then made a quick check of the food with his senses.

_Hmmm this could back fire on them perfectly_, Harry thought as he came up with a quick plan, he then quickly cast an illusion charm over his Elemental tattoos, he didn't want to many people seeing those things, he then took a bite out of his chicken, noticing that even Hermione was now getting more excited.

'My study lesson was alright, Pince kept glaring at me…'

_There it goes_, Harry thought as he heard many gasps go throughout the hall, the gasps were caused by many girls that were watching the Gryffindor table. The reason for the gasps was because they were now looking at Harry Potter in nothing but a pair of red boxers.

Harry of course knew this was happening, even though unlike his charm that morning, where he made the girls believe they were wearing nothing but their unmentionables, this charm made Harry think that he was just wearing his normal robes but in reality he was only wearing boxers. It was the complete opposite of his charm. But he still acted as if he didn't know anything was going on, even though that was hard considering all the eye boggling looks he was getting from all the girls around the hall. Harry just continued on with his dinner.

'So anyway since she wouldn't let me borrow a book I had to go and borrow' he said whilst turning round and continuing, 'Mandy's copy so I could read those chapters.' He then waved at Mandy who turned bright red and wiped the drool that was hanging at the side of her mouth. Once he turned back he realised just how many girls and women had been looking at him. He nearly chocked on a piece of broccoli when he saw that the young Ancient Runes professor, Yolanda Spritz was even looking at him.

It seemed as though Hermione was starting to get madder and madder by the second. At first she thought that she would get a little payback by using this prank, but it just seemed as though he was not getting laughed at but was getting the most seductive looks any woman could give a man.

_What the hells going on_, she thought furiously. _Hey why are you looking you've got a boyfriend and you do to_. _And you're a teacher_, she had just noticed professor Spritz, paying more attention to her boyfriend then to the peas that were falling off her fork, that was half way to her mouth. She then looked at her own friends to see that they to were looking at Harry.

'I finished Snape's assignment as well.' Harry continued, he was secretly smiling like a goof, Hermione was really mad. He thought he better make an exit before any of the watching him died from lack of breath.

'Ah well, that was a very nice meal. I think I'll go up and get an early night sleep. See you in the morning. Night Hermione.' He said as he gave a quick kiss to Hermione on her furious lips, this seemed to calm her down a bit though. He then got up and said goodnight he said to the other girls. All he got in replies was. 'Uh huh.' 'What?' 'Nooooo. Oh sorry, goodnight Harry.'

As he left the hall he heard a collective moan go through the girls. This seemed to disturb the boys very greatly. They had watched the peculiar behaviour of the girls all night. But being males they had no clue as to what was going on. So they went back to their meals.

* * *

Hermione had left the hall with her friends not long after Harry had left, they were now in the empty common room walking across the room to go up the stairs to their dormitory. 

'Well that was a good dinner.' Parvati said dreamily.

'Parvati you do realise that Harry is my boyfriend don't you?' Hermione said sharply.

'Yes' Parvati sighed, 'but that doesn't mean I'm not aloud to look is it.'

'Yes it does.' Hermione said as she opened the door to their dormitory.

'Hermione' said Crystal, 'even if we didn't want to look, it didn't mean would could help it. Harry's just…' she trailed off with a shiver.

Lavender who had been quite the whole way up to the tower spoke.

'Hey look what I found. It looks like a note.' She said as opened the note and read it aloud.

_Dear girls, just a note to tell you how sorry I am for today's activities. It was wrong of me to do such a thing, I know that you would never pull such a prank on me, so I'm sorry. Did you guys notice the whole female population's behaviour at dinner? It felt as though I had eyes on me the whole time. And then I looked up once and I saw that Ancient Runes professor looking at me for some reason. It looked as though she thought I was naked or something. Actually all the girls seemed to think I was naked. Weird huh? Anyway I just wanted to say that, once again I'm sorry for what happened this morning. I just hope that if I ever got caught in a trap like that I would just be wearing my lucky red boxers._

_Yours truly, Harry Potter._

'The little devil, he knew. He knew that we put a charm on his food. I'm really going to kill h-' Hermione yelled but was cut off by Lavender.

'Wait Hermione, there's more on the back.'

_I guess Hermione's already worked out that the prank back fired. That's my girl. I just wanted to say that I have one more confession to make. Remember how you asked me if I could see you or not? Well I did. And let me tell you, I had to duck off and take a cold shower to get rid of the effects. You girls are really, really hot. But one last thing, did you know that all of you have holes in your underwear? Just thought you should know._

_P.S. You girls have cute butts. Goodnight and have sweet dreams… I know I will._

* * *

Harry was in his dormitory when he heard his name being screamed to the heavens. He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle and say. 

'Hmmm. Who to fear more? Hermione and her friends or Voldemort?' He said out loud. He then closed his eyes and had very peaceful dreams indeed.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	13. A New Minister

_Return Of The Elemental_

****

Note: To make things easier guys, I will start writing different parts like this:

Thoughts will be written in _Italic._

Harry talking to Animals is written in **Bold.**

Animals talking to Harry is written in **_Bold Italic_**.

Harry and Hermione talk will be written _/ like this /_

* * *

**_  
Chapter 13 – A New Minister_**

Harry had a lot of thoughts running through his head this morning. The most prominent one being the war that he had just started with Hermione and her friends… the war with Voldemort came a close second. So you couldn't blame if was a little bit distracted when he arrived back in the Gryffindor common room after he finished his morning run. What he wasn't expecting though, was for the war that he had been thinking about had just begun. He quickly apparated to Hermione's side and became invisible, which was a good thing because he saw all the stunning spells that were aimed at him collide in the middle and explode with a bang and a shower of red sparks. Harry really didn't like fighting when he was invisible but for some reason he was scared.

'Potter, show yourself this instant.' Hermione growled through her teeth. Little did she know was that her prey was only a head turn away.

'Yes Harry, didn't you only say the other night that you didn't fight your battle's when you were invisible.' Crystal said with same malice as Hermione.

'Who said I was invisible.' Harry's voice said mysteriously from a place in which he wasn't. Immediately four curses were sent towards the spot in where he made his voice come from.

_Illusions, I love em_, Harry thought with a smile. He then stepped behind Hermione and blew softly against her hair, causing Hermione to look around swiftly, she then moved over to the open window and closed the shutters. She then moved back to her spot cautiously.

'You girls were really close with those curses' Harry's voice tormented again, 'I think one of you almost hit my shoulder.' He then waited for his turn to strike, he didn't have to wait long. The girls all turned around and sot at the portrait door. He then grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, turned her round and moved down and kissed her before she knew what was happening. She struggled for a few seconds before she started to kiss back. She moved her arms that were hanging limp at her sides up around her invisible boyfriend's neck and pushed him further down, all the while savouring every moment of the kiss. It was at this time that her other friends had turned from the door.

'Umm, Hermione, what are you doing? Hermione?' Crystal all but shouted. She didn't like being confused.

Hermione and Harry were paying them no mind though. They hadn't kissed for what was it now, 10 hours, so you could excuse them for their behaviour. But the point was the other girls couldn't see Harry. They thought that their friend was having some sort of fit. Finally it looked as though she had come out of her attack, but her face still looked a little dazed.

'Truce?' Harry said hopefully whilst returning visible, he then held out his hand to Hermione. Hermione slapped the offered hand away and jumped forward and kissed Harry passionately.

'Ahhhh, so that's what she was doing. Well it looks as though we have come to a truce girls.' Crystal said amusedly.

'I'd say your right Crys.' Lavender said whilst looking embarrassedly at the floor.

'Come on lets leave the _couple_ to it.' Parvati pouted. She then turned and stalked out of the common room with Lavender close on her heels. It was then that Ginny came down from the girls stairs with Shydan curled sleepily in her arms. She bypassed Harry and Hermione and walked straight towards Crystal.

'What's this?' She asked curiously.

'This Ginny is a truce.' Crystal replied.

'I see… want to go get some breakfast, I think these guys could be here all morning, plus Shydan didn't get much to eat last night, I think he was sick.' Ginny said concernedly.

'Alright.' The two then left out the portrait hole. As soon as it was shut Harry and Hermione started to float off the ground, they were so caught up in their own activities that they didn't notice until they were disturbed by a couple of voices.

_**Harry, Hermione. You do realise that your floating a fair way above the ground don't you?** _

'What?'They both shouted.They opened their eyes and indeed they were floating about a metre off the floor. It was then that the concentration was gone and they landed on the floor with a thump. Harry quickly got up and pulled Hermione up like she was just a feather. Hermione would have said thank you but she was to busy rubbing her posterior better. Once she thought that she could live through the throbbing she turned to Harry.

'Why were you making us floating again?'

'I'm sorry to disappoint you Hermione, but that was all you. I think you just showed a bit of you Air power.' Harry replied whilst he walked over and patted Emmeris and Hedwig on their heads.

'Are you serious? That was me. Oh this is wonderful, I thought you said I could only talk to animals of the air and become an animagus. Did you know about this?' Hermione said all this quickly.

'Well I had planned for you to be able to use the air, but I didn't think it would show itself so quickly.' Harry said thoughtfully.

'This is fantastic Harry, thank you so much.' Hermione said whilst walking over to give Harry a hug. Once they were done hugging they looked back to see that Hedwig and Emmeris had flown off again.

'Come my princess, I think breakfast is calling us.' Harry said whilst offering his hand out to Hermione, which she took graciously. They then made their way down the corridors to the great hall, they were still five floors above the great hall when Hermione started to limp. Harry who was always the observant one when it came to Hermione stopped immediately.

'Are you alright?' He asked concernedly.

'I'm fine, it's just that my butt hurts, it happened when we fell down in the common room. You go and I'll catch up, I won't be long' said Hermione. Harry wasn't going to take any of that, in a quick movement he was carrying a smiling Hermione in his arms down towards the great hall. When they entered everyone who was already at breakfast stopped what they were doing and looked at the oblivious couple. Harry took special care in putting Hermione back on the ground, which in turn earned him a smile, a thank you and a peck on the cheek. The rest of breakfast passed by with Harry telling Hermione how scared he was last night when he heard her screaming that she was going to kill him.

'So Harry did you really… you know… see us yesterday?' Crystal asked in a whisper.

'I won't lie to you girls.' Harry said then turned back to his food, which he checked for curses or jinx before he ate. The girls all looked at him expecting more but it never came.

'AND.' They all said, including Ginny who was sitting down with Shydan and listening to the whole conversation.

'Well I saw you, but I promise it was only me. And I meant what I said in the note that I gave you.' He finished with a mischievous grin. This made all the girls who heard the note blush.

'You're not to bad yourself Harry.' Parvati said with a wink. This was more than Hermione could take and Harry was sure that she was about to explode, so he thought he better step in.

'Hey Parvati, hows Dean, I haven't talked to him that much since I've come back. He is your _boyfriend_ isn't he?' Harry said while emphasizing the boyfriend bit.

'O yes I suppose he is.' This seemed to do the trick because she then turned away and started having a conversation with Lavender. Harry then shared a smile with Crystal and Ginny before turning back to Hermione who was smiling warmly at him.

'Shall we go to Potions?' asked Harry.

'Yes we sha-. Oh I left my bag in the common room.' Hermione said.

'No problem I'll be back in a tick.' Harry said before calling his staff and apparating to the common room where he found Hermione's bag. He then apparated back to the great hall just as Hermione was trying to get up off her seat. He flung the bag over his shoulder and picked Hermione back up again. They said goodbye to their friends and walked, well one walked out of the great hall. As they were nearing the dungeons Hermione, who was playing with the ring Harry gave her spoke.

'Are you going to carry me around all day Mr Potter?'

'That depends' he then spoke in a whisper, 'whether you're fit to walk again Mrs Potter' making Hermione smile brightly.

'Potter what in the name of everything magical are you holding, it looks like some kind of wild Mudblood, surely you could find something better than that.' Draco Malfoy said in disgust as Harry and Hermione neared the classroom. This comment hurt Hermione deeply, she buried her head in Harry's chest, hiding her crying face from the laughing Slytherins.

But all of a sudden the laughing stopped, and a strong wing was blowing through the dungeons. Many people threw their arms over their faces so to cover their eyes from the dust that was blowing about from the wind. The wind died down and the scene was met with silence.

Harry placed Hermione on the ground softly. When Hermione saw Harry's eyes she let out a frightened gasp. The look in Harry's eyes was scary, it was then that Hermione knew Malfoy was in trouble. Harry's eyes were no longer green… but black, black with silver flashing in them like lightning. The wind that was blowing was now flowing near Harry making him formidable. It was making his hair move about like waves crashing against rocks at the beach. He took his first step towards, then the next, then the next. Shortly the distance had been crossed and Harry stood towering over the shuddering ferret. It was not known till now but it suddenly dawned on everyone just how tall Harry Potter was. His height plus the deadly aura that was surrounding him then was making him very, very intimidating.

Suddenly Harry swung his arm up in an upper cut style fashion and hit Malfoy below his proud jaw. The movement was so fast that everyone who was watching was wondering whether or not Harry did anything. As soon as Harry made contact he used the force of the punch and lifted Malfoy of the ground and sent him flying up towards the cramped ceiling, Malfoy hit the ceiling with a sickening thud and fell back down to the cold dungeon floor unconscious. Harry then lifted him back on his feet and hit him again this time square on the nose, which in turn broke Malfoys nose in five places, it now looked as though Malfoy had been born with a lightning shaped nose. Harry then made one more movement with his hand and brought Malfoy back to the land of the living.

'Never ever speak to Hermione again. Don't talk about her behind her back, don't even think about talking about her. Because if you do you will find yourself in a very bad situation, you have had your warning Draco, I suggest you heed it.' Harry spoke in a cold voice that didn't belong to him, and through his whole speech many people started to back away from him. Even Malfoy who had no sense of what he was doing could tell that he was in trouble. Slowly Harry let go of Malfoy and stepped away. As soon as this happened Malfoy fell down, Harry had hit him hard, so hard in fact that Malfoy didn't realise he had a broken jaw as well as a broken nose. Crabbe and Goyle who had been silently scared themselves moved forward to pick Malfoy up just as the Potions door opened.

'What's been going on here?' Snape demanded. Everyone stayed silent, except for Malfoy who was mumbling jibberish to himself. 'WELL.' Snape shouted again.

'Nothing,' came the cold reply from Harry, whose eyes still held their blackness. Snape saw this and couldn't help it when he stepped back a little from fright. Not wanting to fall apart in front of the class Snape tried to show some of his usual demeanour.

'10 points from Gryffindor for lying Potter.' From the reaction of the class Snape knew that he had done something wrong. Harry stood up tall and walked right up to him and stared Snape straight in the eye. He stayed there for a few seconds before he walked on pass Snape and entered the dismal classroom. As soon as he was in the room a collective sigh went throughout the remaining students, Snape was just glad that his sigh had been drowned out from the rest that no one noticed.

Hermione then limped into the class after Harry, when she entered she saw Harry sitting in their seat in the very back corner. As she got nearer she could feel the anger from Harry washing waves over her body. She approached cautiously ignoring the rest of the class as they made there way in. As she was just behind Harry she reached out a hand and placed it on his left shoulder, immediately she felt him tense up, she then watched as Harry turned his head slowly. When she saw his eyes she stayed firm and leaned in closer and kissed his cheek and as she pulled back she saw that Harry was now smiling at her and had his eyes back to normal. With that done she returned the smile and sat down next to him.

What followed would remain one of the funniest Potions classes ever held. It all started when Snape was calling the roll.

'Goldstein.'

'Present.'

'Goyle.'

'What, aw yeah, present.'

'Granger.'

'Present.'

'Malfoy.'

'PISS OFF YOU SLIMY BASTARD.' Malfoy yelled.

Silence…

'What did you say?' Snape asked taken aback.

'Piss off. Shit. Shit, Prick.' Malfoy shouted deliriously. The hit that he had received from Harry had messed him up badly.

Snape didn't know what to do, he didn't want to take away points and he also didn't want to give away a detention. So he ignored it the best he could and continued with the class.

'Nott.'

'Present.'

'Parkinson.'

'Here.'

'Where, where's the whining bitch?' Malfoy said whilst throwing his head around quickly. It seems as though both Pansy and Snape weren't ready for this. But for the rest of the class, well minus the Slytherins, they were finding it hilarious. They watched as Snape shook his head and finished the roll.

'Potter.'

'Here.' Harry said, hiding his amusement. Inside he was cracking up. He looked across to Hermione and saw that she was having the same problems. Giving her a wink he looked back at Malfoy who was once again muttering under his breath. By this time Snape had finished with the roll and was explaining what potion they were '_attempting_' to make today.

'The _Riltonus _Potion is one of the hardest potions you will have to make in th-'

'HIPPOGRIFF SHIT.'

Once again silence reigned the room.

'GIT.'

'Mr Malfoy please control your thoughts or I will have to be forced to deduct house points.' Snape growled.

It seemed as though Snape had controlled the mad beast they call Malfoy. So he continued.

'As I was saying the _Riltonus_ Potion if made correctly can heal a person even if they are a hear beat away from death. It is so difficult that many of the top potion masters in the world can not achieve this feat. So it is beyond me as to see why the headmaster even set it. I mea-.'

'Can you make it SLIMY?' Malfoy yelled over the top of Snape.

'Of course I can Mr Malfoy, I am one of the top potion masters in the world, I have won ma-.' Once again he was cut in by Malfoy.

'Mother of Merlin you tell some pork pies don't you SLIMY.'

'Malfoy.' Snape had lost all patients for introductions.

'Yes GIT.'

'Get out of my classroom now.' Snape roared much to the amusement of the others.

'FINE, who needs a class taught by a greasy DICKHEAD.' Malfoy yelled then stood up only to fall straight back down unconscious.

'Crabbe, Goyle get Malfoy up to the hospital wing, the rest of you get out of my sight.' Snape then walked into his office and slammed the door leaving a gleeful class behind.

As soon as they were all out of the dungeons everyone who was in the memorable potions class burst out laughing, everyone who saw Harry laugh first soon joined in. Seeing that he was back to normal they started coming up to him and congratulating him on his superb knock out punch. Soon there was only Harry and Hermione left in the dark corridor, Harry was still laughing but was quickly shut up when he felt a pair of lips attack his own. It was over quickly but Harry still enjoyed it.

'What was that for?' Harry asked.

'That was for nearly killing Malfoy for me.' Hermione replied smiling.

_I love this girl,_ Harry thought amusedely. He then bent down for another kiss only to find that he wasn't getting kissed back.

'Hermione are you alright?' Harry asked worriedly.

'Wh-What did you say?' Hermione said shakily.

'I said are you alright?'

'No bef-before that, I heard you in my head you said _I love this girl_.'

'What? Hang on. Hang on. Just hang on will you. Hermione listen, I'll try it again.'

_/ Hermione, can you hear me/_ His only response was a nervous nod.

'Hermione do you know what this means, well of course you do, you're the smartest witch ever.' Harry said ecstatically. 'Now you try to talk to me. Just picture me in your head and project your thoughts, its just like when you talk to Emmeris or Hedwig.'

Harry waited a couple of seconds before he heard her.

_/ Ha-Harry is this working/ _

'Hermione you did it, I wonder how though?' Harry thought hard.

'Harry isn't it obvious. It's because of the ring you gave me. You're an animagus of the air so I think that's how it's working.' Hermione said cheerfully. Now that she had gotten over the shock she was just as joyful as Harry.

'This is great.' Harry said whilst picking Hermione off the ground and twirling her around. He stopped when he heard a whimper come from Hermione. 'Hermione what's wrong? Did I hurt you?'

'No Harry it was my butt, it still hurts.' She said whilst rubbing it again.

'Hmm must be a cork, I can fix it for you tonight if you like.'

'That would be great. But for now do you think you could pick me up and take me to Herbology.' Hermione asked whilst sticking her bottom lip out.

'I have a better idea.' Harry said and before Hermione could ask what it was Harry had transformed into his unicorn animagus form. He then kneeled down for her.

_/ Are you coming on or what, I promise I'll go slowly. /_

Harry was then shocked when Hermione didn't hesitate at all and climbed on his back.

_/ In case your wondering Harry I use to attend a riding school when I was younger. I just love little horsies. /_ She said in a teasing tone. Harry just snorted and stood up, he then walked along the many corridors passing lots of students on the way. Finally they reached the entrance hall where Professor Dumbledore was standing before them. Dumbledore reached up and patted Harry's head earning a snort in return, Dumbledore then looked up at Hermione and smiled.

'Miss Granger the next time you see Mr Potter could you please tell him that I would like a word with him tonight after dinner.' He then leaned into to Harry's ear. 'The password is Minties.' He then walked away humming to himself, whilst Harry continued to the greenhouses.

_/ What do you think that was about/_ Hermione asked curiously.

_/ I haven't got a clue. /_

But Harry didn't have to wait long, after that, the rest of the day passed in a flash. In Herbology Neville had to save Harry from a _Stalk Lurcher_, a type of humungous plant that kills its hunt from behind. Then at lunch time he listened to the many stories of Mad Malfoy, it amazed him how fast news had travelled round the school, each story was more ludicrous than the next. Harry laughed as he remembered Ron's reaction.

'He called Snape SLIMY, where is he I've gotta buy him a butterbeer.' The part about Harry hitting Malfoy had stayed between the class that was there, they wanted to hold onto something without it getting turned into gossip.

After lunch Harry and Hermione both had study periods in the library. It was very quite work due to the fact that Hermione wanted to study and Harry didn't, therefore he was forced to stay silent due to all the death glares he was receiving from both Hermione and Pince every time he spoke.

Dinner was a hearty occasion because it was the first time since Harry had been back that he felt that he was just like any other student, he talked to Dean, Seamus and Neville and listened to all the story's they told about Ron's sleeping habits. Ron was in this conversation to until it came up they he was a huge snorer, he didn't like that so he went away and sulked to Crystal who patted him on the back soothingly.

It was nearly the end of dinner when Harry stood up and started on his way to speak to Dumbledore. He was thinking about all the possible reasons as to why the headmaster would want to see him. He finally told himself that it had something to do with Death Eaters when he arrived at the stone Gargoyle that led to his information.

'Minties.' The gargoyle then moved away and revealed a staircase, Harry jumped on and rose up towards the door. He was about to knock, when he heard an old voice through the oak door.

'Come in Harry.'

Harry then pushed the door open and smiled at Dumbledore.

'Good evening professor, Hermione and a certain unicorn told me that you wanted to see me.'

'That would be correct Harry, please have a seat.' Harry did so and then faced his headmaster and friend.

'I suppose I better get right down to it.' Albus Dumbledore said seriously, this worried Harry.

'What is it professor, is it Death Eaters, have they attacked someone.' He was cut short from a raised hand from Dumbledore.

'Do not worry my boy, what I have to tell you has nothing to do with Death Eaters or even Voldemort.' This relaxed Harry a bit, but he was still on the edge of his seat waiting to hear the news from his headmaster. 'Harry I called you hear tonight to tell you that the nominations for the new Minister took place today…'

'And. Who were the nominees?' Albus just sighed and looked his age, he really didn't want to do this but he'd rather Harry find out instead of finding out the nominees tomorrow in the morning paper.

'There are three people who are running for the new Minister. The first is someone who I think you have had the pleasure to meet recently. Amelia Bones is the first candidate running for the position.'

'That's great, she would be an excellent Minister. Who are the other two?' Harry said, he was a little relieved, at least there was one good person running for Minister.

'The second candidate I'm sorry to say is Winston Ramosa. The reason that I said I'm sorry to say, is because it has come to our knowledge that Mr Ramosa is a Death Eater and is working for Voldemort.'

'You can't be serious? Let's see what we've got here. We've got one candidate working for the Ministry, another one working for Voldemort, let me take a wild guess the last one is a nobody who has just been forced to do it cause no one else would take the job.' Harry was yelling now and he was also pacing the floor, come to think of it, he didn't even realise he stood up. He stopped pacing and looked at the sad face of his grandfather.

'You are right and wrong Harry. The third and final candidate is not a nobody, in fact he is quite famous, but yes he has been forced. In fact he doesn't even know about it yet.' At the puzzled look his grandson was giving him he continued. 'The third candidate is you Harry.'

* * *

Like the last time when he exited the headmaster's office, Harry was once again lost in his thoughts.

_How the bloody hell do I get into these freakin situations_, Harry thought dejectedly. He walked morosely about the castle that night, and it was with great luck that he wasn't caught by Filch or his stupid cat Mrs Norris. The luck was given to Mrs Norris and Filch because if Harry were to come across them that night they probably would have been joining Malfoy in the hospital wing for the next week. So it was well over midnight when he arrived back in the Gryffindor common room. He expected it to be empty, which it was except for one other occupant, who was curled up asleep in her pyjamas and a fluffy green night robe. Harry couldn't help but smile at Hermione's sleeping form. Her damp hair was sprawled over her smooth face. As he got closer he could hear Hermione's nose making a wheezing sound, at this he laughed silently. No matter how old she got she was always going to be cute in everything she did. Harry sat opposite of her in a comfy seat and watched his girlfriend sleep.

It just occurred to him at this moment how extremely lucky he, Harry Potter was. When he was young he dreamed of escaping the life he was living. He hoped that one day he would grow up and meet friends, and yet here he was. He had escaped, but into what? A life in which he was hunted since the day he arrived. A life where he found out exactly what happened to his parents, but it was in this same life that he found friends, great friends… a great girlfriend. He smiled at just how strange life could be. It wasn't long after that till he himself found sleep in the comfy chair by the dying fire.

* * *

'Harry, come on Harry wake up.' A angelic voice said in his dreams. 'Harry if you don't wake up this instant I'm never going to kiss you again.' The angel had turned into a demon. Not liking the bit about never getting another kiss Harry eyes opened in a flash. It took him a while to gather his bearings, but finally he saw that he was right the first time it was an angel who was waking him up.

'It's about time, I've been trying to get you up for about five minutes' said an impatient Hermione, with her arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping on the ground.

'Well sorry, Miss ruiner of good dreams.' Harry said back whilst he stood up.

'Oh what was the dream?' Hermione asked intrigued.

'Well, first I was on a beach where the sand was as white as snow and the water was as clear as crystal, the next thing I knew I was surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women in bikinis. They all started walking towards me, but then all of a sudden they stopped…' Harry waited here to see Hermione's reaction. At the start were he was talking about the beach she was smiling but when he mentioned the women in bikinis a scowl was the new look that adorned her face, but now she had a curious look on her face. 'The reason they stopped was because there was another woman, this one was, from what I could see from the back was amazing, she wore a white bikini and had a very cute butt and she was standing directly in front of me, she started saying something and all the other women vanished… After this the woman turned round slowly and faced me…'

'Well who was it?' snapped Hermione.

Harry closed the distance between the two and then threw his arms around Hermione's back and pulled her closer. He then leaned down next to her ear.

'It was you.' He whispered huskily. He then moved his head down and caught Hermione's lips with his. Hermione didn't hesitate, she started kissing back full on, quickly slipping her tongue in Harry's mouth.

Harry loved all the kisses he had with Hermione, when they did it he always felt on fire. He slowly trailed his hands down Hermione's slender back and rested them on either side of Hermione's perfect bottom. Harry then spread his fingers and lightly grasped Hermione's butt, which earned a shocked gasp from Hermione in his mouth. Harry then spread his magic through his fingers and palm and healed the cork that Hermione had received yesterday. He then released his hands and placed them back on Hermione's hips. He then broke the kiss and smiled at Hermione's still shocked expression.

_/ Hermione are you alright/_

_/ Harry what did you do? Put your hands back there this instant and do what ever you just did again. /_ Hermione pleaded.

'Hermione I healed that cork you were talking about. I could put my hands back down here.' He then placed his hands back over her rump and continued talking. 'But I wouldn't make you able to feel what you just did. What you felt was me heeling you and since you have nothing that needs healing I cant do anything. But I could do this.' Harry then started to move his hands lightly over Hermione's butt and thighs, he would then run his hands back up and down making Hermione bend at the knees. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, content in just enjoying the pleasure. Harry saw the open flesh on her neck as another striking point and sailed down and started kissing it. This action was more then Hermione could take, she let out a low animalistic moan and moved Harry's head up so that he was kissing her lips now. They continued kissing and using their hands like metal detectors for a few more minutes until they started to here movement from above, it looked as though it was time to rise for the other students. They both reluctantly pulled apart and stared each other in the eye. Harry wished he could have stayed like that but he knew he should share his news before Hermione found out from the Daily Prophet that morning.

_/ Hermione I need to tell you something. It's about what Dumbledore wanted to talk to me about last night. /_ Harry said through their new mind link. He didn't want to be over heard. Not just yet.

_/ What did he want Harry/_ Hermione asked cautiously, she knew that there must be something wrong from the tone of her boyfriend's voice.

_/ You know how Fudge died in the Ministry attack last week. /_ He continued at Hermione's nod. _/ Well yesterday they took nominations for the new Minister. There are three people that are running for it. The first one is Amelia Bones, she's the one who helped me clear Sirius's name. The second nominee, according to Dumbledore is a Death Eater whose name is Winston Ramosa. /_ He was going to deliver the final blow but Hermione butted in.

_/ What? Why are they letting a Death Eater run for Minister? Don't people know who he is/_

_/ Hermione calm down, apparently Ramosa is a highly known worker of the Ministry. He works in some law department. But Dumbledore said that one of his spy's has seen him talking with Voldemort. If Ramosa wins then Voldemort will take control of the Ministry using his new puppet. /_ Harry finished with a sigh as he started watching his fellow Gryffindors leave the common room to head down to start their new day activities. During their talk Harry and Hermione found their way to a chair by the fire, with Harry taking the chair and Hermione resting herself on Harry. Hermione leaned down and placed her head against Harry's chest, she knew that if this Ramosa man won then the magical world would head for dark times. She then realised that there was still one more opponent to go.

_/ Who's the last candidate/_ What she was expecting was not the answer Harry gave her.

_/ Me. /_ Harry replied shortly.

It took Hermione's larger than normal intellectual mind a while to comprehend what her boyfriend had just said but when she did she didn't bother talking through their link but shouted loud enough to wake up the rest of Gryffindor tower who hadn't had the opportunity to wake up by themselves.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?' She screamed. 'YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS. WHAT MORON THREW YOU INTO THIS?' She was now standing up and throwing up her arms in exasperation. Harry stood up and tried to calm her down.

'Hermione, Hermione please listen. Hermione.' It was no use, he had to resort to drastic measures. He conjured his staff and pointed it directly at Hermione's head. 'HERMIONE PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS.' He cried pleadingly. Hermione stopped to see what Harry meant only to find herself face to face with a gleaming gold stone. Harry saw that she had stopped and quickly spoke hoping to not use force. He lowered his staff and smiled.

'Hermione please calm down. I don't specifically who nominated me but apparently it was backed by a few people in the Ministry and apparently more people back those people so even without my consent I became one of the candidates that is running for the Minister of Magic. All we can do is wait I'm afraid. You probably already know how the election process works but I tell you anyway. Apparently today the Ministry workers go the poles, each worker then cast a vote for whatever candidate they want. This should take till about six o'clock tonight. After that the votes are tallied by Unspeakables. This should probably take the whole night and then by morning the news will be printed on every newspaper magazine or told over the magical network to the whole world… Tomorrow we shall see whether the Ministry be led by people of the Light… or Dark.' He finished in a whisper, he then vanished his staff and leant into a misty eyed Hermione for a comforting embrace.

'What does this all have to happen to you?' Hermione muffled voice said from Harry's chest.

'I don't know. I really don't know.' They spent the next couple of moments just enjoying each others body against them. Harry then pulled apart.

'You better go get your books and get down to breakfast.' He said whilst wiping a tear away from Hermione's warm cheek.

'Aren't you coming?' She asked with a sob.

'No. I've been given permission from Dumbledore to skip classes today. You know I haven't been flying in a while. Yeah, I think I'll go for a fly. Will you be alright? Hey do you think you can explain this to Ron, Crystal and Ginny? I don't think I could tell them.' Harry spoke whilst looking out the window to the quidditch pitch.

'I'll be fine, you just go and have some fun. Who knows if you win this election this may be the last day to have fun for the rest of your life.' Hermione tried to say this in a jocular fashion but for some reason it came out very seriously. Harry didn't answer but quickly transformed into his silver Eagle form and flew to Hermione shoulder.

_/ I love you. /_ He said before he flew out of the common room window and soared off into the early morning sun rise. Hermione walked over to the window and followed his progress until Harry was nothing more than a speck of silver shining in the sun.

* * *

Hermione waited in the common room for Ron, Ginny and Crystal to tell them everything that Harry had told her. She watched as they all shared the same expressions that she had done and asked the same questions she had asked except with a little more vigour.

'What the bloody hell are those useless bastards at the ministry doing?' Ron shouted.

'Ron watch your language. But your right what the hell are they doing?' Crystal said. She had not known Harry long but from the short time they had spent together she had grown very close to him.

'And you say that this Ramosa is a Death Eater? How are they letting a git like that run for power?' Ginny asked

'But that's it Gin, power. If Ramosa wins then Voldemort will use him like a puppet. Anything Voldemort wants, Ramosa will give him. And when are you three stop going to flinch at Voldemort's NAME?' She finished with a shout. She was sick of people flinching at his name. Of course she used to do it, but now that Harry was here she had no more fear of the thing that had ruined her boyfriend's life.

'Where's Harry now?' Ron asked, avoiding Hermione's last question.

'He went for a fly. He should be back tonight, I think he just wanted to avoid the papers this morning, apparently there's going to be information and such on the three candidates. Professor Dumbledore has given him permission to skip classes so he transformed into his eagle form and left. Now come on lets get down to the hall and see what the damage is.'

When they entered the hall they could see that the Daily Prophet had not arrived yet. But as soon as they took there seats they heard the all familiar ruffle of hundreds of owls swooping down from the rafters. Hermione grabbed the Prophet as soon as the owl had landed and quickly paid it its five Knuts. Ron and Crystal who were beside her leaned over her shoulder and read the head line of the front page.

_**Ministry Goes To The Poles **_

_**Bones vs. Ramosa vs. Potter**_

And down below the head lines were pictures of the three. Amelia Bones looked in her seventies, but had had a warm smile on her face. She also wore a monocle in her left eye and looked as though she was not someone to mess with. Winston Ramosa looked exactly as Hermione pictured. A high classed, stiff upper lip, upturned nose, head held high, PILLOCK. Ramosa had slick black hair that was tied back in an elegant. He had cold blue eyes that shouted, 'VILLIAN' and wore an evil smirk that told anybody that had any common sense that this man was definitely a devious character. And last but not least was Harry. The picture of Harry was taken from the night of the ministry attack right after the battle had ended. You could see the power that he possessed even by looking at the way he held himself. You could see a few cut that he had gained during the battle on his face. And for the female readers you could see part of his chest due to a tear from a sword that came across his body during a fight with a crazy Death Eater. All in all Harry looked very strong. All pictures were moving of course. Where would a magical newspaper be without the magical photos? Madam Bones was smiling every now and then, Ramosa was winking and running his hand over his immaculate hair and last but not least Harry was staring off into space and if the reader were to look close enough you could see the battle had taken a mental edge off him. His eyes betrayed his stature. Harry's eyes held sorrow and anguish but hidden beneath all that was a deep and righteous anger. Anger that Hermione could see was directed at the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

She looked up from the newspaper to see that up at the staff table everyone was wearing shocked expressions at seeing one of their students running for minister… all but one. At the very end of the staff table sat Severus Snape. Snape was looking at his copy of the prophet with a very hatetrodic scowl. Hermione moved on from the vile potions professor and looked at the students that had received the Daily Prophet only to find that the exact same students were looking at her or more likely the Gryffindor table with keen interest, hoping that Harry would pop up at any second. She looked back up to the staff table only to see the person she was looking for was not there.

'Hey were do you think Dumbledore is?' She asked her friends.

'Don't know.' Ron said without bringing his head from the newspaper. 'Probably gone to the ministry hasn't he.'

'I suppose.' Hermione replied. 'Look I'll see you guys later.' She then grabbed her bag and walked out of the great hall, paying no attention to anything that was happening around her. This is how the rest of her day was spent. Going to classes but not listening. Going to lunch but not eating and then going back to class only to get lost in her thoughts once again. It was when she was heading to her last class of the day, Care of Magical Creatures, with the rest of the class when she was looking up at the sky when she noticed a small dot way up in the air getting larger and larger as each second went pass. She tapped Ron and Crystal on their shoulders and pointed up in the sky. Pretty soon the whole class were looking at the speeding bird, or so they called it, quickly reaching them. It was then that Hermione noticed that it wasn't a bird but Harry.

'What is he doing?' She cried.

'What are you talking about Herm-.' Ron had just noticed that the speeding bird was not what he thought it was. 'What the bloody hell is he playing at?' He yelled. He then watched as Harry kept diving.

'If he keeps going like this he'll crash into the lake.' A voice shouted from the back… the voice was right.

They all watched as Harry was close enough so they could see the look of concentration on his face. He got closer and closer to the lake, speeding at breakneck speed. They then saw his face change from concentration to surprise just before… SPLASH!

* * *

Harry had been flying in his eagle form for half the day when he decided to get his broom and play 'Catch me if you can'. The little game that he played with the snitch he made. Harry always made the snitch to reflect his mood. If he was relaxed and happy he would set the snitch at just a bit faster than normal. But if he was stressed and angry and had a lot of thoughts in his head he usually set the snitch at impossible, which equalled about 15 times faster than a normal snitch. This is where we find him now, speeding through the skies like a maniac. He had been chasing the snitch for well over two hours. He was ascending the skies like a rocket, chasing the snitch that would always be 5 to 10 metres aheads of him. He was so high in the air that pretty soon he would lose oxygen, it was thankfully at this time that the menacing little snitch decided to stop and fly straight back down to the ground. Harry turned sharply in the clouds and speed after his invention.

It was at this time that Harry realised how high up he was. Far below he could see Hogwarts, it looked as though it was the home for an ant not a great castle, he could see the vastness of the forbidden forest and a little puddle, that was not very little at all, but a huge lake. As he descended he was gaining more and more speed, pretty soon he was pushing the limits of his ice broom. The land and all its glory was slowly getting bigger. The ants house had turned into a large house and the puddle had turned into a pond. After a couple more seconds the pond was now a dam and the large house had turned into a manor. A few more seconds later and Harry could see Hogwarts the castle in its huge form and he could now see the water rippling through the great lake…

_HANG ON… A LAKE_… SPLASH!

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the lake whilst she tried to contact Harry through their link.

_/ Harry. Harry can you hear me/_ No response. She was now at the edge of the lake. _/ Harry Potter you come back up here this instant. /_ What she wasn't expecting was for Harry to actually listen to her.

Harry was thankful that he had enough presence of mind to build a shield before he hit the water or other wise he might have been sleeping with the Grindylow's. He pulled his broom up and headed for the surface, forgetting all about the troublesome snitch in the process. As he was nearing the surface he heard Hermione's voice in his head.

_/ Harry Potter you come back up here this instant. /_ So he did.

* * *

Harry broke the top of the water and broke his shield, he then took a grateful breath of the forest air. It was then that he noticed his Hermione and Ron at the edge of the lake so he flew down to them. As soon as his feet touched the ground he was jumped upon by Hermione.

'Oh Harry I thought you died.' She then jumped back from the embraced and smacked Harry across the head. 'What do you think you were doing idiot. Do you like making me cry.' She yelled whilst rubbing her eyes.

'Hang on why aren't you wet?' She asked stupidly. Harry was rubbing his head were he got hit by his so called girlfriend.

'I put up a shield before I hit the water and now that you've decided to attack me I wished I left it up.' He sulked.

'I only hit you because you scared me. And I'm sure it didn't hurt that much.' Hermione said with a smile, she then laughed to see that Harry was still moping, which was probably a good thing since Harry was mumbling under his breath, something about 'Devil woman.'

'Righto class, what's goin on ere?' Hagrid's voice boomed from the background. 'O Harry, I didn see yer there. I was just looking fer yer, I needed yer elp with the dragon.' He then added a wink for good measure.

'Right, I'll just go get him for you Hagrid.' He then turned to Hermione. 'After class can you bring some dinner up to the common room.' He then walked past the awed class to the forbidden forest. As soon as he was in far enough he called for his staff and called for Taipan. Seconds later the clearing was filled with a massive dragon.

**Hey there Taipan, are you up to doing another class for Hagrid?**

_**Hello Harry, I think I could do that. Can I eat that little ferret child? Please.**_

**Thanks, and believe me I'd let you eat him but when the time come I'd like to deliver the final blow. Now I'm not going to be here after the class is done so do you reckon you could just come back her and go back to my staff?**

_**That should not be a problem Harry. Ah well I suppose I should go out there and show them how ferocious I am. Bye Harry.**_

**See you Taipan, just listen to Hagrid. **Was all Harry said before he apparated to the common room. Just before he apparated he heard a great roar and then a mental laugh coming from Taipan.

* * *

'Harry are you alright?' Hermione asked concernedly. It was the end of the day and she was carrying two plates of food with her bag.

'Oh hey honey, sorry I was just lost there for a minute. How was your day?' Harry asked as he grabbed the plate from Hermione's left hand.

'Well I'm not sure, I was pretty much lost in my thoughts all day. I don't think the professors minded though, they knew I was distracted.' She then started eating her own meal. The two sat in comfortable silence while they ate. After they had finished eating Hermione went over and snuggled up to Harry in his lap. They spent the rest of the night in this position. It wasn't till 12:00 o'clock did Harry start to move.

'Come on we better get some sleep or will never get through tomorrow alive.' He helped Hermione up and then kissed her gently goodnight and went up to his dorm where he got into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Thursday: 19th September **

It was the day that the Wizarding world found out who would lead the British ministry. And if the weather was anything to go by then today was going to be a very good day. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining unnaturally brightly. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Crystal were currently walking towards the great hall. As soon as they stepped over the threshold of the great hall everything and anything stopped. The teachers up at the high table had stopped whatever they were doing to look at Harry. Each of them showing different emotions, the most common were: Pity, Fear and most surprisingly Respect. Harry didn't look at them to long though, he just continued to walk to his normal place at the Gryffindor table. He put some eggs and bacon on his plate but didn't really make any attempt in eating. He knew the inevitable was coming and sure enough he heard the birds flock into the hall. More owls than usual flew in today. The Prophet had decided to print a special edition of the newspaper on the Minister. Harry really didn't know if he could look so he closed his eyes and waited till Hermione opened her copy. He didn't have to wait long.

_There's the rustle which means the owl has delivered her paper and has flown off_. Thought Harry, he then felt his stomach drop and his heart quickened as he heard Hermione unravel the paper. _Here it comes_.

_/ Oh my god Harry, look at this. /_ Hermione said through her mind to Harry. Harry took his hands away from his eyes and reached out blindly to take the paper off Hermione. Once he had a hold of it he moved it in front of his face. He then opened his eye slowly and read the headline.

'You've got to be joking.' He yelled.

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	14. A Weekend In Australia

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 14 – A Weekend In Australia_**

'You've got to be joking.' He yelled. 'What the hell do the Ministry think their doing?' Harry continued shouting whilst he turned to the sorrowful looking headmaster who was sitting up at the staff table with the rest of the teachers, all wore the same expressions as their headmaster… all but one. Snape was scowling with deep hatred at Harry.

After Harry saw he wasn't going to get a response from his old professor, he threw down the copy of the Prophet and stormed out of the hall, with Hermione close on his heels.

'Harry. Harry wait.' Hermione called out, glad to see that Harry had stopped. When she caught up she looked up and she could see the anger in her boyfriend's eyes.

'What is it Hermione?' Harry said snappishly.

'Don't you dare snap at me Harry.' Hermione replied angrily but also with a hint of hurt. Harry looked down at Hermione's hurt expression and his anger subsided quickly. He dragged her into the nearest classroom and closed the door. His back was facing Hermione as he began to speak.

'I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that…' He took a deep breath because he could feel his anger rising again. 'How could the Ministry elect someone like Ramosa? I'm not saying that I wanted to be elected, but if it had to be me or him I was hoping that my fame actually might work for once. I mean I wasn't even close. Did you see the final tally? He got three thousand-five hundred and forty-six votes. _Three thousand-five hundred and forty-six votes_.' He repeated viciously. He then turned around and faced Hermione with a sad look. 'What are we going to do now Hermione? With Ramosa in power the Ministry and the Wizarding world will fall.' Harry then put his face in his hands and slid down the door. He heard the soft footsteps of Hermione approaching him, he then felt her presence as she slid down beside him.

'Harry it will be alright.' Hermione said comfortingly whilst moving her small hand up and down his back. 'Professor Dumbledore will figure something out. You'll see.' Harry lifted his head out of his hands and gave a small smile to Hermione.

'I'm a very lucky to have you. Do you know that?' Harry said. Hermione replied by leaning over and giving Harry a quick kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back she was smiling to. She then spoke very mischievously. 'I'm lucky to have you to Mr Potter, do you know why?' Harry shook his head. Hermione stood up and held out her very heavy schoolbag. 'I'm lucky because I have my own personal assistant. Now if you will Mr Potter, we both have charms and I need my bag carried for me.' And then without waiting for a reply she dropped her schoolbag on Harry's foot and sprinted out of the classroom.

'Why you little bugger.' Harry said whilst pulling himself to his hopping foot. Then without hesitating he called for his dear staff. 'Mione' he grumbled. The staff appeared next to him in a flash of light. He then picked up Hermione's schoolbag and turned it invisible. Harry then smirked as he apparated right outside the charms classroom. Since no one was there and were most probably still at breakfast Harry walked into the class to see that a duelling podium had been set up, just like the one used in the duelling classes except that this one was a bit smaller due to the size of the room. He placed Hermione's invisible bag down and stepped up to the platform and smiled as he remembered the time he and Lucy had duelled Malfoy and his gang.

'Oh Mr Potter what a pleasant surprise.' Squeaked a voice excitedly from behind Harry. He turned around and saw that little professor Flitwick was practically bouncing on the souls of his shoes.

'Good Morning professor, what have you got planned for class today?' Harry asked.

'Well Harry I thought that today we might put practice to the test. I think that everyone has got the idea of how to use the charms in a duel so today where going to see how well they do in a duelling situation… Um Harry would you like to have a quick duel before the class arrives?' Flitwick asked somewhat shyly.

'Sure professor, it would be nice to have a challenge for once.' After he said this the little professor went hysterical.

'Oh thank you Harry, thank you, just let me get ready and we will begin.'

Harry then watched as his charms professor took of his school robes to reveal a classic duelling robe, and then with a quite shocked look watched again as Flitwick pulled out not one but two wands. When Flitwick was done he looked up to see Harry's shocked expression and he smiled sheepishly.

'I was hoping you would turn up early Harry. Now are you ready?' Professor Flitwick said as he took a duelling stance.

'Ahh just a sec.' Harry said nervously. He waved his staff and instantly his green and silver robes were replaced by his loose black Elemental pants. His nervousness washed away as he took a strong, confident stance in front of the part dwarf who for some reason was still smiling broadly. Then the smile vanished and was replaced by a serious look. Before the first spell was cast the two duellers spoke at the same time. 'No Unforgivables.' And then it started, Flitwick spun in a half circle and slashed his two wands through the air making a sound like a whip cracking. Two jets of yellow light came out of the wands and met in the air, then forming a bright orange light that was quickly making its way at Harry's bare chest. At the last second Harry threw himself to the floor and then rolled back up firing a spell of his own.

'_Brakonisis_' Harry said softly. A light blue light shot out of his staff and sped right towards Flitwick's stomach. But it missed, seeing as though Flitwick dodged at the last minute. The spell was Harry's own creation, if it hit its target it would freeze them from the inside out, stopping all organs on the way.

Flitwick pointed his wands on either side of him and sent spells at two chairs, the chairs came to life immediately, they moved like miniature soldiers and threw themselves at Harry. Harry ducked and dodged but the chairs, if missing came back at him from another direction.

It was at this stage that the rest of the class had turned up and were staring slack jawed and wide eyed at the two duellers. Hermione was at the front and watched in awe at Harry's fast but graceful movements. She couldn't help feel jealous when she noticed that Harry's half naked body was getting a lot of stares, but she was glad that he at least had the decency to hide his tattoos.

The duel continued on though with the duellers not even noticing their gathering audience. It seemed as though word had started to spread and many classes were making their way into the room. It was when professor Dumbledore made his way through the many people did things stop being so crowded. He pulled out his wand and expanded the room and with another swish of his wand set up stands and a shielding spell that would stop any stray curses from hitting the spectators. He himself then took a seat in the front row and watched the duel; that had turned quite fierce.

'_Serpen Elem_.' Harry hissed in parseltongue. A huge snake then shot of Harry's staff bringing unheard gasps from the crowd. Harry then spoke to the snake. 'Try and freeze his arms.' The snake then slithered forward dangerously, poking his tongue out and smelling the air. Filius Flitwick just stood there as calm as you like and the jabbed his wand out like a swordsman and yelled. '_Destructum_.' An angry red light burst from his wand and hit the snake straight between the eyes. The snake did nothing for a second and then started to burn in purple flames from the tail up towards its raised head. When the snake was completely covered in flames Harry called out to his stunned professor.

'Why thank you professor. You've just turned my ice snake into a fire one, most gracious of you.' Harry then turned to the hissing and spitting snake. 'Attack.' The snake didn't need anymore encouragement as it slithered forward again, dodging and absorbing some of the spells that were being thrown at it from a furious Flitwick. Once the snake was only a few feet away it lunged towards Flitwick's legs and began wrapping itself around them. Flitwick screamed in agony as the snakes body began burning through his legs and started to burns his flesh. Harry called out in parseltongue. 'Enough.' And the snake vanished for good. Harry then pointed his staff at Flitwick's singeing legs and froze them. Now with his legs stuck and in great pain Flitwick threw down his wands and began applauding his competitor. It was then that the noise was turned back on and Harry and Flitwick found themselves surrounded by the whole school. All of them were cheering and clapping the duellers. All accept some Slytherin students. You know the ones.

Harry who was stunned to see everyone watching them quickly waved his staff, moments later he was wearing dark blue jeans and shirt, along with his green and silver robe. He missed the groans of annoyance from some female members of the school. Another wave insured that his tattoos were once again visible underneath his clothing. He then walked over to the still frozen Flitwick.

'Are you alright professor?' Harry asked concernedly.

'Not at the moment Harry. But once I have seen madam Pomfrey and you have unfrozen my legs I think I should be fine.' Flitwick replied happily whilst he waved to some of the students that were being sent back to their classes by their professors.

'Why do you need to go to see madam Pomfrey?' Harry asked worriedly, maybe one of his curses got through Flitwick's defences.

'Why your snake of course, when it was wrapped around my legs it seemed to burn me, a very clever move I must say Harry. Now if you don't mind could you please unfreeze me?'

'Just wait professor. Just wait one more minute.' Harry said whilst looking down at Flitwick's legs. After the minute was up the ice that surrounded Flitwick's legs started to disappear and along with it, the scorch and burn marks that were left on his legs and robes. When it was all gone Harry smiled down at the shocked teacher.

'Is that better?' He asked cheerfully.

'Yes. Yes it's fantastic, I can't feel a thing. Thank you my dear boy and once again thank you for that wonderful duel, I've been wanting to duel you ever since I saw you take care of young Mr Malfoy and his troops.' They then both turned back to the people that were left standing around the platform. They were professor Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Crystal.

'An excellent performance you two.' Dumbledore said proudly. He then turned to the dwarf. 'I hope you don't mind Filius but I let the rest of your class go seeing as though there is only a short amount of time left to go in the lesson.'

'Not at all Albus, now if you will excuse me I think I will go and have a bit of a lie down.' The tiny professor then began walking to the door at the front of the classroom that led to his quarters. When his hand was on the door he turned round and faced Harry with the most serious expression a person had ever seen on the always cheerful professor's face.

'Harry Potter whenever you go to battle, I want you to know that I would be honoured to fight by your side.' Then with a slight bow towards Harry he left the room without another word.

Harry stood there stunned as he watched the door to his charms professor's office close.

'What the bloody hell did that mean?' Ron asked bewilderedly.

'That Mr Weasley meant that Harry has just gained a very strong ally in one Filius Flitwick. Know this Harry, in all the battles that Filius has seen he has always chosen to fight alone. It is not known why but that is the way it has been. Take comfort in that Harry, he has obviously seen something in you that has changed his mind.' Dumbledore said whilst never taking his eyes off Harry. He looked around at Harry's friends and then looked back at Harry. 'Harry meet me tonight in my office at eight o'clock.' He said with a small wink. He then turned and was about to leave when Harry called out to him. Albus turned again and watched as Harry came up and whispered in his ear.

'Can I bring Hermione with me please sir?' Harry asked pleadingly. Albus looked over Harry's shoulder and saw that his friends were talking amongst themselves. He then turned to look Harry in the eye.

'Do you think that is wise Harry? Being inducted into the Order is not something that is to be taken lightly.' Dumbledore replied gravely.

'I know sir, it's just that Hermione has something to offer the Order. I promise I'll tell you and the Order everything tonight.' Once again he was using his pleading voice.

'Alright Harry, you may bring Hermione, but know that the other members of the Order is to vote to see if she can enter. I cannot promise you that she will be accepted.' He stopped when he saw that Harry was smiling. 'What are you smiling Harry? What have you got hidden up your sleeve?'

'Oh lets just say that there will be no way that the Order won't induct Hermione. Thank you professor I'll see you tonight.' Harry then flashed one more sneaky smile and went back to his friends.

_What are you up to Harry_? Dumbledore thought with a smile as he left the charms classroom.

Harry and his friends followed shortly after and headed to their next classes. Hermione and Harry to potions and Crystal and Ron to History. As Hermione and Harry walked down to the dungeons they talked through their minds.

_/ Hey Harry where's my bag/_ Hermione asked whilst she looked over Harry.

'Ah bugger I must have left it in the charms classroom. Be back in a sec.'Harry said switching back to using his voice, he then vanished and reappeared a second later with Hermione's bag in tow. When Harry threw the bag over his shoulder they continued walking to potions.

_/ So what did professor Dumbledore want/_ Hermione asked curiously.

_/ Oh you know this and that. /_ Harry replied secretively.

_/ Fine don't tell me… Oh Harry please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone else. /_ Hermione pleaded.

_/ Hermione you're just going to have to wait till tonight when you and I go and see Dumbledore at eight o'clock. /_ Harry said with a hint of humour. Hermione was about to reply but they were coming up to the potions corridor and they could already hear Malfoys voice reverberating off the mouldy walls. Today would be the first time they had been in close proximity with Malfoy since the beating he had received. As they got closer they could hear Malfoy bragging to his Slytherin buddies once again. They rounded the corner together and immediately everything went silent. It looked as though Malfoy had learned his lesson last time and chose to stay quite as Harry and Hermione approached.

Harry stopped next to Anthony Goldstein and Hermione stayed by his side. Harry had his back to Malfoy when the ferret spoke.

'Well hows does it feel to come last Potter. I knew you never had a chance at becoming Minister, I mean who in their right minds would choose you. Even that old bat Bones got more votes than you.' He stopped and sneered at Susan Bones who was looking morosely at her feet.

'I suggest you shut it Malfoy before I give you a repeat performance of what happened last time we were down here.' Harry growled and then watched in satisfaction as Malfoy's face paled and he began to step back in fear. The potions door banged open that instant and Snape called everyone in.

The potions lesson went slow for Harry, all the time he was getting loathing looks from Snape. It was only half way through the lesson and Harry was at a breaking point.

_/ What did I do now that's got him looking at me like that/_ Harry asked Hermione.

_/ I don't know Harry but please try and calm down, look your grounding your spider legs to fine. /_ Hermione replied soothingly, all lesson she had to make comments so Harry didn't completely ruin his potion. Finally the bell rang but before anyone left Snape told them to stay still.

'Now over the weekend your potions will be left to simmer and on Tuesday we will be seeing just how well they were made. Now seeing as though I don't have you till next Tuesday, I want a three foot essay written and handed into me by Tuesday morning. I want you to tell me the properties of the moon stone and what would happen if it was used incorrectly in the Potion of _Slombardai_. That is all… LEAVE.' He shouted and the whole class did as he pleased.

Lunch was a pleasant time for Harry as he ate his pie, peas, pumpkin and potatoes. Opposite him Ron was eating the same. He was currently listening to a conversation that was taking place between Hermione and Crystal when he saw Dumbledore stand up and ask for silence.

'Ladies and Gentlemen just a little reminder to you all about the next duelling class will be held on Sunday night at 7:30. That is all.' He then sat back down and resumed his conversation with professor McGonagall.

'Excellent, I can't wait.' Hermione squealed. Harry looked at her and smiled.

'It's too bad you won't be here.' He said whilst turning back to his food.

'What do you mean, I won't be here?' Hermione asked indignantly.

'Your going to be on the other side of the world aren't you?' Harry spoke as though he was speaking to a little child. It took a while but Hermione's face soon changed from a look of stupidness to a one of pure delight.

'Oh of course I forgot. Are you serious though? Are we really going?' Hermione asked ecstatically.

'Yep. Tonight. Right after we take care of some business.' Harry said mysteriously.

'Hey where are you going?' Crystal and Ron asked at the same time.

_/ You can tell them. /_ Harry said to her mind.

'Harry's going to take me to Australia for the weekend.' Hermione whispered excitedly to her shocked friends.

'Oh you are so lucky.' Crystal said with a dreamy look on his face.

'I've only got two things to say. First, it's only Thursday, what about your classes tomorrow and secondly can we come?' Ron asked quickly.

'The answer to your questions are thus, firstly Hermione and I don't have classes and to answer your other question, maybe next time Ron, but I want to show Hermione first. It's just that I want to have a bit of relaxing time. This week has been way too hectic for me and I'm going to need to be refreshed if I'm going to be cat-.' Harry stopped short, he realised he had said to much, he didn't really want to tell his friends that he was going out to fight the Death Eaters again, but by the look Hermione was giving him he figured that she had already figured out.

'Refreshed for what Harry?' Hermione whispered dangerously. 'You told me you would stop chasing Death Eaters. You promised.' She then wiped away a tear that was sliding down her cheek and ran out of the great hall.

_/ Hermione? Hermione please come back. /_ Harry tried to call out mentally. He got no response though, so he turned back to his lunch, not being as hungry as he once was.

'Aren't you going to go after her?' asked Ron. Harry only shook his head sadly and then suddenly fed up with his lunch, walked up to the library where he had a double study lesson to finish off the day. Whilst he made his way to the library he thought about stuff. The topics on agenda today were mainly Hermione, Voldemort, Hermione, the Order, Hermione, Death Eaters and Hermione were a few that he covered. Then when he walked through the doorway that led to the library he realised that Hermione would be in here next period, she had Ancient Runes now and then would be here for a study period.

Harry quickly made his way to the back of the library were he knew Hermione always went when she came to work. He sat down at the table and conjured some parchment and ink. He then got to work on his Potions essay. He was nearly finished when he heard a little noise in front of him. He looked up and saw Hermione standing in front of him shyly. Harry just sat still waiting to see what Hermione would do. It seemed like eternity to Harry but only seconds in reality in which it took for Hermione to place her bag beside the table and actually sit down opposite him.

'Hi.' Hermione said whilst looking down at the table.

'Hello.' Harry replied whilst looking at the top of Hermione's bushy head. They sat it uncomfortable silence for another minute or so until Harry decided he couldn't take it anymore.

'I'm sorry Hermione.' He said quietly whilst still looking at the top of Hermione's head. Slowly he watched as Hermione's head moved and rose so that she was now looking him in the eye, which made Harry feel a bit guilty because he could see that her eyes were all red and her face was splotchy.

'What? What are you sorry for Harry? You're sorry for being you?' She asked scathingly. Her demeanour then softened and she spoke quietly. 'I'm the one that should be telling you I'm sorry. It's going to take a while but I've got to realise that this is who you are. Whether I like it not… you're a hero Harry. And whether we're at school or later on in life you're always going to go and save people. It's something I have to accept now and I just want you to know that I will. And that I love you and will always be with you.' Hermione said the last part of her speech softly and then turned her eyes back onto the table.

Harry just sat still until Hermione's words finally sunk into his sometimes dense mind. He then quickly threw his chair back and moved round the table and collected Hermione in a fierce hug which she greatly returned.

_/ Thank you Hermione. I want you to know that no matter what happens in my life I will always make sure that you are in it. I love you. / _Harry said through their mental link, which was the only way to speak anyway considering that his mouth was covered with Hermione's strawberry scented locks.

_/ Does this mean you're not angry at me anymore/_ Harry added tentatively.

_/ I wasn't angry Harry, I was just upset. /_ Hermione said whilst pulling back and looking into Harry's eyes. _/ I was upset because you have only just come back to me and I'm afraid that you might get taken away from me for good this time. /_

_/ Hermione listen to me, I don't go into a battle with my eyes closed and staff swinging willy nilly. I take care of myself and if I ever need someone watching my back I will always have my guardians fighting with me… /_ Harry trailed off as he saw Hermione trying to suppress a smile.

'What?' Harry said a bit what angrily, here he was, pouring his heart out and his girlfriend was laughing at him.

'Willy nilly? Hermione said before letting the giggling wall be broken. 'You said Willy nilly.' She said between breaks.

'What? What's wrong with saying willy nilly?' asked Harry. It looked as though Hermione was finished with her laughter and she spoke.

'Oh nothing, it's just that the only other person I have heard say willy nilly is my mum.' Hermione then got another attack of the giggles.

_/ Hermione. Oi. Fine if you don't stop giggling then I'm not going to take you to Australia with me. /_ Harry then watched in satisfaction as Hermione's laughter stopped very abruptly. She then looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

_/ That's better. /_ Harry said as he helped Hermione back into her seat. He then went back over to his seat and began finishing his potions essay. When he didn't hear a quill scratching furiously opposite him, he looked up to see what was wrong. Hermione was still looking at him.

'What?' asked Harry.

'Am I still going to Australia with you?' she asked quietly.

'Well I'm not sure.' Harry said teasingly. 'Maybe I don't want to take you anymore, maybe I should take someone really special… I wonder what Millicent Bullstrode is doing this weekend?' Harry then waited for Hermione's reaction. He didn't have to wait long, after he ducked the red curse that was Hermione's reaction he smiled sheepishly.

'Of course your coming, I couldn't think of better company to join me. I have it all planned out. We're going to have so much fun you just wait.' Harry said whilst smiling happily. The smile was contagious and Hermione joined him but then her face took a thoughtful expression.

'Harry, does professor Dumbledore know that we're going?'

'No, you don't think he'd want to come as well do you?' Harry asked quickly.

'No Harry that's not what I mean. Have you asked Dumbledore if we could go?'

'Why do I have to ask him?'

'Because he's our headmaster Harry. You know the guy that sets all the rules.'

'No we don't.' Then seeing the look on Hermione's face he decided to please her. 'Fine Hermione we'll ask professor Dumbledore after our meeting.' This seemed to do the trick because Hermione smiled brightly and started to get out her work.

For the next hour Harry and Hermione worked in peaceful silence. All that could be heard was the rustle of parchment and the scribbling of quills. It was music to Hermione's ears. Harry finished his potions essay ten minutes before the end of the lesson. He spent the next ten minutes just watching Hermione work. He loved these times when he could just watch without interruption, he smiled as he saw Hermione stick her tongue out the side of her mouth, he noticed that she did this when she was on a tough question or when she had gotten something wrong. He knew what would be coming next and he was right. When Hermione was happy with her answer she would smile down at the parchment, tuck a piece of her hair back behind her ear and then stick her tongue out again and go on with the next question. Pretty soon with just a minute left Hermione began packing her stuff up with a contended smile.

'Get it all done?' Harry asked as they made their way out of the library and to Gryffindor tower to drop Hermione's bag off before they went to dinner.

'Yep. No work for me over my lovely four day holiday. What about you?'

'Yeah all done. I only had to get the potions essay done and I was right as rain.' Harry replied.

'Ninny Muggin.' Hermione told the fat lady when they were outside Gryffindor tower.

'Correct.' The fat lady said with a bow.

Harry and Hermione then walked hand in hand into the common room. They spotted Crystal and Ron sitting together on a sofa near the fire, so they walked over and joined them.

'So I see you to are back on good terms?' Crystal said teasingly as Harry sat down and Hermione sat on his lap.

'I don't know what you're talking about, we were never on bad terms. Were we Harry?' Hermione said cheerfully.

'No we weren't, what are you talking about Crystal.' Harry said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

'So I guess the trip to Australia is back on?' Ron joined his girlfriend in the tease.

'Yep we will be leaving tonight after we go see professor Dumbledore. You still haven't told me what he wants to see us about Harry.' Hermione said desperately.

'And you won't find out till we get there. Now who's ready for some dinner?' Harry said as he pushed Hermione off of his lap and onto the floor with a thump, and then before anyone could react had his staff in his hand, then picked her back up into his arms and apparated down to the great hall.

* * *

'Why must you be so complicated?' Hermione cried as she was placed into her seat at the Gryffindor table by Harry.

'Because… I'm me.' Harry replied with a charming smile.

A couple of minutes later they were joined by Ron and Crystal. They then spent a quite dinner chatting happily amongst themselves and their friends. After they had finished dinner Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and left to go to professor Dumbledore's office.

'Oh bugger it. Do you know if Dumbledore changed his password or is it still Minties?' Harry asked Hermione as they stood outside the stone gargoyle that led to the headmaster's office. There was no need for a reply though because the gargoyle snapped to attention as soon as it heard minties and moved to reveal a swirling staircase.

'Guess not.' Harry said as he climbed onto the steps with Hermione, who was looking very nervous but also curious at the same time. Harry reached out and knocked the griffin head knocker and waited for a reply. He was disappointed.

'Come in.'

Harry opened the door and stepped back to let Hermione pass with a courteous bow. Hermione giggled as she passed. She then walked right up to Dumbledore's desk and spoke.

'Professor Dumbledore can you please tell me why you wanted to see me. I've been trying to get Harry to tell me all day but he hasn't said anything.' She said quickly.

'I'm afraid that it wasn't me that asked you hear. You are here on young Mr Potter's invitation.' Dumbledore said calmly. Hermione then looked behind to see that Harry was grinning broadly.

'What are you up to Harry?' Hermione growled through her teeth.

'A just question Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said although he was smiling to.

'Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Hermione.' Harry said whilst throwing his arms open. Hermione just stared at her boyfriend as though he had lost his mind. The boot was on the other foot when she heard Dumbledore speak.

'I told you Harry that the Order has to vote to see if Miss Granger will be accepted.' Dumbledore said seriously.

'And _I_ told you professor that she _will_ be accepted.' Harry said firmly but kindly.

'Harry what's going on? What are you talking about?' Hermione said nervously.

'Hermione, tonight, if all goes well, you will become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. I just have to tell everyone why you will be a good asset. Are the other members here yet professor?' Harry said as he looked at his watch.

'Yes Harry, we were just waiting for you.'

'Good, could you just look after Hermione for me for a minute? Let her tell you about the trip her and I are taking this weekend.' And without waiting for a reply he walked over to the bookcase and placed a hand on Hermione's favourite book, Hogwarts: A History and then vanished, leaving one calm and one hysterical person behind.

'Where did he go?' Hermione said out loud, not really looking for an answer for once.

'He has gone to the chamber that holds the meeting of the Order. Now what's this Harry said about a trip?' Dumbledore said with an amused voice.

'Umm well… you see Harry wanted to… er take me to Australia for the weekend.' Hermione stuttered, then seeing that Dumbledore wasn't saying anything she went on quickly. 'We were going to ask you of course, well Harry wasn't going to but I told him that we should because you're the headmaster and-.'

'It is alright Hermione, I think that that is a wonderful idea seeing as the two of you don't have any classes tomorrow, you'll be able to have a nice holiday.' Dumbledore said happily, and then continued in an undertone. 'That boy deserves a break.' He then looked up at Hermione and smiled again. 'May I suggest that you visit the Gold Coast, I here it is lovely in their springtime. Although I suggest you use lots of sunscreen charms. I found that out the hard way.'

Hermione was about to reply when Harry appeared next to her.

'Right, well will just wait a minute or so and then will come back into to join you professor.' Harry said to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded his head and left his office. Hermione then hit Harry over the back of the head.

'Ow, hey what was that for?' Harry said whilst rubbing his head.

'That was for not telling me what you were doing. You are such a buffoon sometimes. There is no way I will even get inducted into the Order. Do you know that out of all the members that all of their accomplishments would probably fill fifteen books. Harry only the finest witches and wizards are allowed into the Order.'

'I know, that's why you're going to be one of them.' Harry said simply. 'Look just trust me.' Just then professor Dumbledore came back.

'Follow me.' Was all he said as he turned round and was gone again.

Harry gently pushed Hermione towards the book, he then followed and then grabbed her hand and brought it up with his and touched the book.

They arrived seconds later into the Order's meeting chamber. Suddenly Hermione felt all eyes on her and she did not like it. She was then led by Harry towards two empty seats. When she was seated next to a calm looking Harry she gripped his hand tighter and watched as Dumbledore stood up and addressed the crowd.

'Well my friends it seems as though we have a few matters to cover tonight. Firstly is the matter with Miss Hermione Granger, I believe Harry has told you about her so lets just tell her the good news.' Dumbledore then turned with twinkling eyes to Hermione. 'Hermione Jane Granger welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. We had a vote and majority has won. I know that you will be a great asset to the Order.' Then turning and leaving an open mouthed Hermione to her own devices he continued with the meeting. 'Secondly is the situation with our new Minister, you all know by now that Winston Ramosa is working for Voldemort-' a shudder went through the room but Dumbledore ignored it. 'Now I know that it may be hard to believe but there is nothing we can do for the time being.' Harry stood up quickly.

'What do you mean there's nothing we can do? Voldemort has a puppet, a very lethal puppet that is ruling our Ministry. We cannot just sit back on the sidelines and do nothing.' Harry shouted, he was gearing up for round two when he felt Hermione's hand on his.

'Harry its alright, come on sit back down.' She said softly. When he was seated back in his chair a sneering voice spoke from across the table.

'Well it's nice to know that Granger will be good for something.' Snape said loathingly.

'That will do Severus.' Dumbledore said warningly.

'What did you say Snape.' Harry said dangerously.

'Harry no, control yourself.' Dumbledore called out.

'Your lucky professor Dumbledore is here or you would be finding yourself in a lot of pain now Snape.' Harry said whilst the power that was building up in him subsided. When he was seated Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief.

'I must tell you now, that we all need to work together, we must not fight amongst ourselves, Severus I wont you to apologize to Hermione.' Dumbledore ordered. Snape then mumbled something that passed as an apology and Dumbledore continued. 'Harry I'm afraid that we cannot do anything at the moment, until our new _minister_ steps out of line we must wait for our turn to strike. Now onto more pleasant news it seems as though the people that you have put in Azkaban Harry, are proving very useful. Every one of them has been proven guilty of being a Death Eater under Veritaserum.' Harry cut in.

'You didn't even need the Veritaserum sir.' Harry said casually, then after a few seconds he got an excited look on his face. 'THAT'S IT.' He shouted. 'Sir, my cell at Azkaban was made so that it would only hold those that bore the Dark mark, if a witch or Wizard did not have the mark then they would be free to leave the cell at anytime. It's perfect all we have to do is get Ramosa into that cell.' Harry said all this very quickly. A lot of whispering followed his words.

'That is a very good idea about the cell Harry, but it may take a while for us to figure out a way to lure Ramosa there.' Dumbledore said whilst he stroked his beard. 'This will prove a very tricky situation. It will take time and a lot of thought. I will adjourn our meeting for tonight. I will call when we shall meet again.' Dumbledore then stood up and everyone followed suit. He then walked over towards Harry and Hermione.

'Well Hermione let me offer my own congratulations. It seems as though you were right Harry and let me say that I think that we just might be able to pull your idea off. Have fun on your trip.' He then bowed and left. Once he was gone Remus and the Weasley's came up to them.

'Oh Harry it's so good to see you again.' Mrs Weasley said as she pulled Harry into a hug.

'Come now Molly, you saw him only last week.' Mr Weasley said as he shook Harry's hand when Molly moved on to hug Hermione.

'Hello Harry, Albus tells me you two are going on a little holiday down south.' Remus said as he to gave Harry a hug. All pleasantries were done now and the group stood and talked to each other.

'Yeah, I want to show Hermione where I trained when I was in Australia. That and I could use a little relaxation time.' Harry replied.

'Oh Harry I forgot to tell you, professor Dumbledore said that we should go to the Gold Coast, but use lots of sunscreen charms.' Hermione said happily, glad that she was given permission to go.

'I can just picture Dumbledore out in his bathers trying to get a tan.' Harry said amusedly as he looked at his watch.

'What do you mean Harry? And where are you going to stay whilst your there?' Remus asked.

'I mean that the Gold Coast is where all the holiday makers go, its got lots of beaches and stuff. And where going to stay at Ayers Rock where I did my training, it's a beautiful spot. Overlooking everything, this isn't much really except for a long red desert. Now Hermione are you ready?' Harry asked as he called for his staff.

'Wait Harry, what about my clothes and everything?' Hermione said quickly. In response Harry just waved his staff and said.

'Are you or are you not a witch Hermione Granger?' Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.

'Bye everyone.' Harry said as he apparated Hermione and himself back to his training grounds.

* * *

'Oh Harry it's amazing.' Hermione cooed as she looked out over the Australian desert. They had just arrived at Ayers Rock. They left Hogwarts at 10:30pm on Thursday and they had arrived in Australia at 11:30 am the same day only 11 hours behind. Harry figured that they would have to leave at 12:30pm on Sunday, that way they would get back to Hogwarts at 30 minutes before midnight on Sunday. That would give them exactly 3 days and 1 hour in the land down under.

Harry walked over to Hermione, who was standing at the edge of the huge rock looking out over the landscape. He slid his arms around her and pulled her to him. He then leaned down and whispered in her ear.

'Now what would you like to do first my princess?' Hermione tilted her head back and replied.

'Well I would like to go to the Wizarding town they have here, you know like Hogsmeade. I read about it in a book. I think they call it, Tillajo. And while we're there you can pick up your books and supplies. We might even be able to get you some black robes for school. How does that sound?'

'Perfect. Tillajo here we come.' Harry said whilst lifting his staff in the air.

* * *

It was 10:00 pm when Harry and Hermione finally arrived back at Ayers Rock. What they planned on being a quick trip to get some books and robes ended up being an all day excursion. When they had arrived at Tillajo Harry was immediately recognised by the town's folk. After all he had been in every paper in the world since he arrived back to the Wizarding world, but due to Minister Elections it seemed as though he had become even more popular, if that were even possible. So for the rest of the day they were hounded, by children, adults and even some of the elderly. There was just nowhere for them to go and because Hermione really wanted to see the town Harry stayed as well. He had gotten his books and he had even been able to get some nice black robes, free of charge of course, it seemed as though no store owner wanted his money. When Harry asked about this, the shop keepers would reply saying that 'because of you, I have gotten more people in my shop than I have all year'. So that's the way it went, anything they wanted the got for nothing. But being the people they were Harry and Hermione didn't take the opportunity to use this deal. It was only when they were at the bookshop did this policy change. Hermione had picked over fifty books that she had most desperately wanted. Harry had tried to pay for some of the books but the shop keeper would hear none of it.

So when they had arrived back at Ayers Rock Harry quickly made there home for the next three nights. When it was all done Hermione just stared at him as though he was an idiot. Harry had made a small little two man tent that looked as though it would be able to even hold one person. Although to Harry it seemed as though it was a work of art, he was smiling proudly at it and then laughed as he saw the reaction he was getting from Hermione. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand, he then dragged her over and they both entered the tent. But it wasn't a tent anymore. No wonder Harry was smiling.

'Do you like it?' asked Harry. Hermione couldn't even form words to say anything. Harry though he better give the tour before she give her final verdict.

'Now this room I've kind of just made like the design of Gryffindor common room only smaller.' Harry said as he pointed out the different features. 'That door over there leads to the bathroom, which I've made to resemble the Prefects bathroom. The door next to it is our kitchen. And these two…' He said whilst walking over to two doors that were standing side by side.' 'Are our bedrooms, the one on mu left is yours and this one is mine. Now I don't know about you but I'm buggered, so what do you say we hit the sack?' Harry called out to Hermione who had just gone to check the bathroom and kitchen. She came back out and she had a look of awe written on her face. When she was only a foot away she spoke.

'Harry how did you manage to do this? From what I've read it takes at least ten adult wizards and three days to make something like this. And the way you've done it I'd say it would take double those things. You just keep amazing me.' She then took the final step and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and launched an attack on Harry. When she was finished she pushed away from Harry, flattened out her clothes and then looked back up and smiled sheepishly. 'Goodnight Harry, thank you for today. I promise you that I'll pay you back for all those books.'

'Hermione you don't need to pay me back for anything, in case you didn't notice I didn't pay for anything today, it was all just another perk of being the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice.' Harry said with a sigh. Hermione placed her hand over Harry's cheek.

'Harry, I don't care which one of you got me those books as long as I have the one I love with me now. You may have to titles to everyone else, but to me you will always be Harry… Just Harry.' Hermione said sadly. Harry smiled down at her.

'I love you. Now come on lets get to bed, I've got a big day planned tomorrow.' He then leaned down and kissed Hermione on her forehead. 'Goodnight sweetie.' Harry then turned round and Hermione followed, they both reached their door at the same time and then with one final smile to each other they entered their rooms.

* * *

Harry sat up quickly in his bed. He had thought he heard a noise in front of him. He had been trying to get to sleep for hours but sleep had not yet taken him. His mind had just been thinking about to much. He was about to lie back down when he heard the noise again.

'Lumos.' He said and light filled the room. Straight away his eyes focused to the change in light and his eyes stared at the object that was at the end of his bed.

'Hermione?' He asked, wondering if he had actually entered the dream world.

'Hello Harry.' She replied, with a nervous voice.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked concernedly as he got out of bed and walked up to her. Hermione then looked down at the floor, and Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw a pink tinge on her cheeks. Harry puts his hand on Hermione's chin and lifted her head so her eyes would meet his. Harry then knew what caused her blush.

'Would you like me to put a t-shirt on?'

'NO.' Hermione screamed, blushing harder she mumbled. 'I mean you don't have to.'

'Oookaayy. So what's up? Couldn't you get to sleep either?'

'No, it's just too quiet. It may sound weird but I think I miss Crystal's snoring.' Hermione said sheepishly which made Harry laugh hard. While Harry was laughing he noticed that like him, Hermione was wearing very little. He stopped laughing and just stared… It was a minute later that Hermione shook him out of his thoughts.

'Harry? Harry are you alright?'

'Huh... What? Um sure… What?'

Hermione then noticed that Harry was still checking her out. She was just wearing a little nightdress for Merlin's sake. What she didn't know or just didn't care about was that the little silk nightdress made her beautiful features very noticeable to the male eye. It started just above her breasts and finished just above her knees. Her slender pale arms and legs went perfectly with the violet colour of her dress. The protrusion that her breast made also might have had an effect on young Harry.

'HARRY.' Hermione finally had to scream. It did the trick to because Harry jumped about three foot in the air and stayed there. Hovering up in the air Harry looked back down and smiled bashfully.

'Sorry, but you just look… Wow.' Was all Harry could say as he floated back down to the ground. 'You are very good at Transfiguration.' He added stupidly.

'Thank you.' Hermione replied twice as shy. 'Look I was wondering… canimovemybedinhere?' She said quickly.

'What was that?' asked Harry. Hermione looked down at the floor again.

'Can I move my bed in here? I feel lonely by myself.' Harry just stood there dumbfounded, then thought slowly. What he was about to ask was a very big.

_I just hope she takes it the right way_, Harry thought.

'Hermione.' He started slowly and Hermione looked up at him. 'Hermione you can't bring your bed in here.' He then continued as Hermione looked back down again. 'But that doesn't mean that you still can't stay with me…' It took a while but finally the implications of Harry's words hit her like a rampaging Hippogriff. She let out a gasp and took a surprised step backward. Harry took this as a bad sign and looked at his feet. He looked back up when he saw that his feet had company. Hermione was smiling brightly and she hugged a shocked Harry. With his chest getting a rather pleasurable massage from Hermione's and Harry had to pull away.

'Umm Hermione, not that I don't want you to hug me, it just er…' When Hermione realised what had happened she let a nervous giggle escape her. This action seemed to release the built up pressure that was created ever since Harry had turned on the lights.

'Look at us.' Hermione said. 'We're embarrassed to see each other in our pyjamas. Are we or are we not girlfriend and boyfriend?'

'I'm sorry it's just that you look really, really amazing. It seems that it doesn't matter what you wear you always look beautiful.' Harry smiled as he saw Hermione grin widely from his praise. 'Now what do you say we go to sleep?' Harry then walked over and picked Hermione up in one swift motion, he then walked around the bed and placed the giggling Hermione down carefully. When he saw that she was all set he walked around to the other side of the bed and lied down so that he was facing Hermione. When he brushed away a stray piece of hair from her face he stared at her once again that night.

'I have to be the luckiest man in the world.' Harry said with a smile. Hermione returned the smile and then moved in to snuggle closer. She then whispered into Harry's chest, her warm breath lighting a fire under his senses.

'Keep saying things like that and you may end up feeling luckier.' Sleep then caught her moments later. But for Harry, Hermione's final words kept his mouth and eyes wide before they to finally decided that they needed rest.

* * *

It was midday before Harry began to stir. He had just had one of the best sleeps of his life. Currently he was trying to figure out the cause of this when he felt movement beside him. He looked down to see two bright, shining brown eyes staring back up at him. Hermione started moving her way up Harry's body. To do this she put her hands on Harry's shoulders and pulled her way up. On the way Harry began squirming as he felt the smooth silk material slide on his skin. Hermione had now reached eye level and without warning leaned into Harry for a passionate kiss. When she pulled away she had a blissful look on her face.

'That was the best sleep I ever had.' She said brightly.

'I know, I was about to say the same thing. I think it must have had something to do with the beautiful girl lying next to me.' Harry replied warmly.

'How is it you always know what to say at the right time?' Hermione said with a smile.

'Love.' Harry said simply. Hermione had had enough and brought her lips crashing against Harry's again. She then started making a trail with her kisses down Harry's neck and to his chest. At this time Harry just lie back and enjoyed the pleasure. He then noticed that one of Hermione's shoulder straps had slipped off. Without thinking he reached down to put it back on, but on his way down his hand grazed Hermione's breast, stopping all action that was taking place. Hermione stopped kissing and looked up to see Harry shyly holding her shoulder strap. She knew that what Harry did was unintentional but she still wished he would do it again. Blushing she decided to address the issue. She sat up in the bed facing Harry.

'Ok now here's the thing Harry. I want us to be able to look and touch each other without blushing or turning away. There is nothing wrong with us doing these things, I mean we're together now and to tell you the truth I like looking at you the way you are now.' She said whilst looking over Harry's body making him smile bashfully.

'I like looking at you to.' Harry quickly replied.

'Well good, I'm glad you do, now we just need to do it without being embarrassed. I mean what happens when we're married five years from now and we still blush every time we see each other naked, it's just silly… What? What are you smiling at?' Hermione asked as she saw Harry grinning. Hermione thought that Harry was acting like a little child because he heard the word 'naked', but that was not the case.

'So five years from now we're going to be married are we?' Harry said whilst still grinning broadly. His grin grew broader as he saw Hermione doing the one thing she was speaking against.

'Oh shut it.' The blushing Hermione said as she jumped on top of Harry and began hitting playfully. Harry for his part started laughing at Hermione's antics. When he had had enough of being hit he grabbed Hermione and pulled her below him and then rolled on top of her. With their bodies pressed against each other firmly they decided to do the same with their lips. Harry pulled away from a moaning Hermione, obviously she had been enjoying the feeling of Harry's tongue swirling around with hers.

'How many kids do we have?' Harry asked, his gaze was blazing with love.

'Wh-What?' Hermione asked breathlessly.

''I said, how many kids are we going to have?'

'Seven.' Hermione said instantly, she had been dreaming about the life Harry and she would live ever since they had gotten together.

'Seven?' Harry said in a thoughtful. 'Like the Weasley's… I like it. If that is your dream Hermione, than I shall give it to you. But why so many?'

'Well, I guess I've always wanted a large family considering I was an only child. But when you came back into my life I knew I wanted more than three or four. I wanted to give you a large loving family that you never had.' Hermione said sadly. Harry then leaned down to Hermione's ear and whispered.

'Thank you Hermione, I love you so much.'

The two then spent the next hour in bed just talking, kissing and holding onto each other bodies. They had both promised that they would never be embarrassed by each other ever again. If the promise was broken then the promise breaker would become the servant of the person who didn't break the promise. So all in all they were both hoping that they didn't break the promise.

At 5 o'clock Harry told Hermione to get dressed into a fancy dress and that they were going out. Another impatient hour later saw Hermione come out of Harry's room looking very elegant in a light blue, almost aqua dress with silver shoes. Her hair was tied up in a stylish bun with one lock of curly brown hair falling down the side of her pretty face. Harry's impatient demeanour zoomed out of the tent as soon as he saw Hermione's beauty. He told her so to.

'You look amazing.' Harry said as he walked over and took Hermione's warm hand in his.

'Why thank you Harry, your not so bad yourself.' Hermione replied as she looked Harry up and down in a handsome dark suit. 'I take it from our style of clothing that we are making a trip out into muggle Australia?'

'You are the smarty pants aren't you? For your information we're going for dinner in a classy restaurant, so you better behave yourself.' Harry said teasingly, and then added. 'But first we're going to do a little sight seeing. Mione.' Harry's staff then appeared at his side and he and Hermione disappeared from their tent.

* * *

'Harry when you said that the sunsets you saw were beautiful I think you were understating them.' Hermione said in an awed voice. She and Harry had arrived about a half hour ago. They were perched on the edge of the highest point of the arc on the Sydney Harbour Bridge. They were both watching the sunset out over the harbour. The water was sparkling peacefully as its friend passed over it saying goodnight for another day. When the sun was just about to go down over the horizon the stars started to appear. Each winking salutations to the others that had decided to arrive to work early. The warm spring breeze was calming to every object on the harbour that felt it. Silently sending ripples across the gentle waters. Hermione sighed serenely as she felt that she could spend her eternity with Harry right there on the bridge. Unfortunately though, her dream could not come true. She was leaning against Harry's shoulder when Harry addressed her.

'Come on sweetie, if we don't leave now we will miss our reservation.'

'Alright, but can we come back here tomorrow?' Hermione asked pleadingly.

'We'll see, I think a storm is coming though so we might have to go somewhere else. Now are you ready?' And before they apparated Hermione looked at the orange cloudless sky and thought.

_How in Merlin's name does he think a storm is coming?_

* * *

For the next three hours Harry and Hermione had a relaxing and enjoyable time at the restaurant, they shared small talk through their meals and then enjoyed a glass of beer and wine respectfully. Hermione had even joked and asked Harry if he would be able to apparate under the influence of alcohol. They each had a great time, especially in two cases were the waiter asked them for their names only to be laughed at and another where Hermione was spoon feeding her chocolate mousse to Harry only to hit every other target on his face except for his mouth, then she decided to fix the problem and started kissing all of the mousse off. All in all it was a good night. They took a quick stroll around the harbour before they retired for the night and apparated back to 'Rusty' as they started to call Ayers Rock.

'Thank you Harry that was a most memorable evening.' Hermione called out as she came back from the shower, she had passed Harry as he went into brush his teeth, and he had forgotten when he took a shower before Hermione. Currently she was wearing only a towel and felt glad that Harry was not here. She did want Harry to see her…_But not yet_, she thought. She spotted the dress that she had worn that night over the back of the chair next to the desk. She had liked the dress immensely and since Harry had liked it she decided to keep it. Speaking of Harry, she heard a rustling sound and turned around to see Harry getting into 'their' bed. She saw his back muscles rippling as he lowered himself into the bed.

_Rippling… Water… Storm…_ She thought quickly. She made her way over to the bed and she smiled as Harry watched her. Tonight she was wearing a silky nightdress the same colour of the dress she had worn out to dinner. When she was under the covers she moved over and hugged Harry around his chest and kissed his arm.

'Harry how do you know there's going to be a storm tomorrow in Sydney?' She asked curiously.

'Easy.' Harry replied simply. 'I'm an Elemental, I can sense the Elements and there actions. It's just a little trick a picked up why I was missing for two years.' He added cheekily. Hermione punched him in the stomach earning her an 'oomph' in return.

'So what's the weather like tomorrow for wherever we're going? Where are we going?' She added in an afterthought.

'It's going to be a bit drizzly but it should be fine just wear a jumper and jeans. And you won't find out where we're going till we get there.'

'Fine.' Hermione said in mock huff, she then turned on her side so that her back was now facing Harry, she then felt Harry come behind her and drape his arm over her hip.

'You know what I've figured out?' Harry whispered sleepily in her ear, she waited for him to go on. 'I love a girl in silk.' Then without further warning he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione suddenly felt a little chilly as she opened her eyes and viewed her surroundings.

'Where are we?' She asked perplexedly.

'We, Hermione, are on Mount Kosciuszko, I thought you might want to get in touch with your nature side.' Harry replied happily. Hermione just stared wide eyed over the luscious mountain range. The morning dew still sticking to the grass and leaves. The drizzle was floating across the air slowly and the winter's snow fall was melting down the hills.

'I thought you would like to meet some animals.' And as Harry said this, a large Cockatoo came soaring down and landed on a tree branch above them. It looked down at them with black beady eyes and ruffled its feathers. Harry nudged Hermione with his shoulder, as if saying 'go on'. Hermione looked up at the bird and tried to communicate with it.

**Hello.** She said casually. The effect of this simple word was hilarious. The bird fell off the tree branch and then a foot from the ground flew off like he had just caught fire to his tail feathers. It took a while but Hermione finally convinced Harry to get off the ground and stop laughing. All it took was the threat of being castrated at wand point in the end. After that they walked through the rough land talking to each other and the birds whose reactions were a little better then the first one they met. Harry talked to other things like wallabies and wombats and even a few lizards, but because Hermione could only talk to the wind animals she used Harry as a translator. It was about one o'clock when they sat down and ate lunch. Hermione had made some sandwiches for them. Once they were done with lunch they headed out again and came across a green, green valley. But the most fascinating thing was not the grass but the things eating it.

Around 30 horses were down below grazing. All were different from the other. There were tall ones, small ones and some in the middle. There were black ones, red ones, beige ones and brown. Mothers and foal were eating alongside each other. Some foals were even off by themselves, frolicking and prancing around happily. It was then that Harry heard Hermione gasp and looked over to see her pointing at a horse that had just entered the valley from the trees from the side. From the looks of it she was a mare and a beautiful mare at that. She was as white as the melting snow. Her mane was long wavy and was a creamy colour that blended well against her shiny coat. She must have been the leader because as soon as she approached the herd the other horses stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads. Then the mare started running, running like the wind. It took a while for both Harry and Hermione to realise that she was running right at them. Harry reached out to the horse.

**Stop!** He shouted in his mind. The gods must have been with them that day for the great beast stopped dead in its tracks. Not knowing what to do Harry continued talking to the horse.

**Hello. I'm sorry if we have caused you harm. My girlfriend and I were just having a walk around Kosciuszko. My name is Harry and this is Hermione.** Harry said as he pulled Hermione from behind him. It was then that horse spoke back to Harry.

**_My name is Polesien and I am leader of the Dejunala Brumbies herd. I am sorry I thought that you were men coming to capture us. All our lives we have run through the mountains, always running. They never leave us alone. Some try and capture us while some come in flying machines and try and kill us. It never stops._** Harry relayed the message to Hermione and watched as the small little brunette started fuming.

'Who would do this? It's awful, they must be stopped.' She yelled and then stopped when she realised she might be spooking the horse. But the horse didn't look startled at all, it turned its head at Harry.

**_She is very loud for one so small._** It seemed that Polesien was right because many of the other brumby's were coming up to see what their leader was doing. Harry then told Hermione what Polesien said and watched as Hermione smiled somewhat shyly.

'Sorry.'

**_Tell her it is quite alright and that I feel the same way._** Harry did so and Polesien continued. **_Tell me Harry, how is it that we are able to communicate?_**

**Well I am an Wizard and Hermione is a Witch, a couple of years ago I was picked up by a Wizard called Merlin, through him I have been taught to mind speak with all animals. Hermione only has the ability to talk to animals of the wind.** Harry said as he projected his message out to all the other brumbies that were gathered. Harry watched as they all nodded their long heads and swished their tails. Polesien was now watching Hermione with a fierce gaze, and she began walking up to the quivering Hermione. When Polesien was up close and looking into Hermione's eyes with her own sparkling yellow, she closed the gap between them and nuzzled Hermione hair with her nose.

**_Tell her she has very beautiful eyes and that I like her mane._** Polesien as she continued to nuzzle Hermione's hair. Harry told Hermione and straight away she calmed down and replied. 'I like your eyes to.'

**_Ask her if she would like to go for a ride on me._** Polesien said to Harry as she began backing away. Harry obliged and Hermione squealed happily. Harry then helped her up on the big mare and then backed away from the two. The next second in Harry's place stood a big black unicorn. Polesien stared at him before turning around and starting off at a slow trot towards the bottom of the valley. They spent the next couple of hours just riding through the trees and snow. But before to long it was getting dark, the day had come to an end with Hermione and Harry riding together on Polesien watching another glorious sunset.

Harry got off first and was about to help Hermione off, only to turn around and see that she was already sliding down from Polesien graciously. He put his hand through hers and couldn't help seeing the look of sadness on her face.

'I will miss you.' Hermione said with tears in her eyes. She then turned around and began walking away.

**_She has a good heart, I will miss her deeply to. _**Polesien said with sadness in her voice.

**Goodbye Polesien, thank you for showing us around today, it has been fun.** Harry began walking away. He caught up with Hermione on the other side of the trees and apparated he and Hermione back to Rusty. It was around eight o'clock and Harry and Hermione were figuring out what to do.

'I know, we can go for a ride on Taipan and let the others out of the staff as well.' Harry said with excitedly. He had been suggesting things for nearly fifteen minutes but Hermione had kept declining. She was still sad about leaving Polesien, Harry summed up.

'Oh alright.' Hermione said whilst getting up out of the chair next to the fire. 'I suppose you won't leave me alone till we're doing something.

Five minutes later they were soaring in the sky with the sound of Taipans huge wings beating in the night. Out in the desert, there were no lights or anything to distract the stars pure beauty so Hermione leaned back into Harry's embrace and just watched as the stars went by. Harry smiled as he saw Hermione gain a bit of cheerfulness again. He had left Blaze, Tallis and Lockyer back at Rusty. Blaze and Tallis were alright but he needed to conjure a small lake for Locky so that she would be happy. All in all Harry thought it was a good day, except for the part where Hermione got sad, that was always going to be a downside. When they got back to Rusty, Harry and Hermione talked to his guardians for a bit before he sent them back to 'The Land of Mione' as he liked to call it. He then went into his room and crawled under the covers, he was about to talk to Hermione when the said girl spoke up first.

'Harry when can we start my training?' She said as she rolled over and faced him. He noticed that tonight's nightdress was a strawberry colour. Turning back up to meet Hermione's face he replied.

'I told the Order that we would start this week.'

'What do you mean you told the Order?' Hermione asked suspiciously.

'I told them that I was an Elemental and that I would be training you this week and that if you were voted in they would have two Elementals on their side.' He then smiled mischievously before adding. 'I also told them that you were a bubbly brunette that liked Transfiguration and loved Harry Pot-.' That was all he got out before he had to duck a flying pillow that was aimed at his head. 'Alright, alright calm down. Geez. I just told them the first bit.'

'Good.' Hermione said smiling, her first real smile since she had left Polesien. 'Now stop annoying me and let me get to sleep.' Harry didn't argue back but pulled Hermione closer into a warm embrace and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry and Hermione awoke on their final day in Australia bright eyed and bushy tailed. They ate a quick breakfast and then stepped out of their tent, Hermione was carrying a bag full of all her shrunken books that she had gotten at Tillajo, she had also packed the dresses and also her nightdress that she had worn on their first night here. It was a reminder to her about the first night she and Harry had slept in the same bed.

Harry was also carrying a bag. In it were all his new school robes, books, ink and parchment. So with one last look Harry vanished the tent and then grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand before apparating off to their last stop.

* * *

They had apparated at the Gold Coast to the nearest beach toilets. Harry then went into the men's one to change and Hermione went to the ladies to do some more Transfiguration work. They both met out side the toilets and began walking to the nearest beach. Harry was just wearing a simple pair of black boardies with a towel slung over his shoulder, his Elemental tattoos were the first thing to change. Hermione on the other hand was wearing a head turning two piece yellow bikini. She decided to put her towel around her bottom half because she was starting to get more than enough attention, but even doing this she still attracted a lot of stares. But those stares would vanish quickly when they looked at Harry whose eyes had turned a fiery red. It was quite funny really to see so many men run for their lives, because if they had stayed any longer Harry would surely have killed them just with his eyes.

'Why do you have to be so gorgeous?' Harry mumbled darkly as they placed themselves down on a clear bit of beach.

'I'll take that as a compliment shall I?' Hermione asked sweetly. Harry continued to grumble as he secretly placed sunscreen charms on himself and Hermione. 'Look I don't know what you're complaining about, I'm the one that should be whinging, look around you.' Harry for the first time since he'd arrived at the beach actually took in the scenery. There were at least twenty teenage girls all eyeing him hungrily. 'Now do you see me grumbling? No. Do you know why?' Harry shook his head. 'Because I know that you wouldn't go after another girl, because if you did you would be facing a castrating charm aimed right at your privates.' Harry then gulped but Hermione smiled and leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss that was fierier than the hot sun that was burning down on them. When Hermione was satisfied she pulled back and left a goofy looking Harry behind. When Harry finally came back to his senses he saw that all the females were giving Hermione death glares and that all the males were trying to give him glares but would only end up smiling stupidly at him because they were afraid.

Harry then looked back at Hermione and smiled at her. She stood up and smiled back, she then reached out her.

'Coming for a swim?' She then pulled Harry up, which was a fairly impressive feat considering how small she was and considering how tall Harry was. After she had pulled him up she had held onto his hand and led him to the water. They swam together for a while, both catching the waves and swimming with them to the shore. They were currently riding on their last wave. It was nearly 12 and time to head back to Hogwarts. They finished the wave and just lied there in the wet sand laughing. Somehow Hermione had rolled on top of Harry and was now sitting on his stomach with her hands on his chest, Harry was still lying down but when he looked up his heart and all other organs literally stopped.

Hermione's eyes were shining like beacons with wonder and delight. Her smile was not her usual bright cheerful smile but a secret, seductive, enchanting smile. Her hair was wet and limp and was hanging down over her face, framing it like a million galleon photo. As his gaze passed over her red luscious lips he started following a bead of water from Hermione's chin, slowly it was sliding down Hermione's neck. The bead stopped and Harry moaned. He was hoping that it would keep travelling south for the winter. His preyers were answered and the bead kept sliding. Harry didn't realise that he was actually controlling it. Gradually it made its way to the top of Hermione's left breast. It was now rolling over it slowly joining other beads that were on a trail to somewhere, the bead didn't know where but he wanted to go, he joined them and as one the all fell into the canyon that was the gap between Hermione's breasts. Harry was now looking at Hermione's breasts in all their glory. The beads were reflecting the sun as they rolled over Hermione's body making it look as though she were a sparkling diamond. Harry needed to show her how beautiful she was, how much love she made him feel… how much he loved women's breast. Without waiting a second longer Harry leaned up and kissed Hermione with all the love he possessed, every feeling of every fibre of his body was pushed into the kiss. His lips were on fire as they smashed against Hermione's like waves on rock. His tongue probing, pleading for entry. She let him have it. There in the caves of their mouths their tongue's went to war, dancing with each other, each one trying to decide the victor. In the end Harry won, at that moment no one could give the feeling that was called, love as much as Harry was now. Love, Desire, Passion, all of these feelings passed through Hermione's body like electric currents. She started to drift as she was given everything she had ever wanted in the world in this one kiss. Hermione's mind started to come back to her as Harry pulled out of the kiss. They were both in a daze, Harry from using so much emotion and Hermione for receiving all of that said emotion. Whether it was because he was exhausted or because he wanted to spend ever minute like this one for the rest of his life we will never know why Harry Potter decided to do what he did.

'Marry me Hermione.' It wasn't even really a question, more like a beggar asking for money.

'Yes.' Was all Hermione replied. Salty tears now joined tears from the ocean as Hermione cried in joy. Her dream was coming true. It would all come true… Hopefully.

Sometime later Harry and Hermione, the newly engaged couple returned back to their common room in Gryffindor tower. It was midnight. In nine hours time they would have to attend classes. Not wanting to be separated from each other ever again. Hermione decided that she and Harry would now take the Head Girls dormitory. She had not taken it at the start of the year because she wanted to be closer to her friends since Harry had come back and avoided her. But now that was not the case, this was certainly a different case. They walked over to the side of the common room next to the fireplace where a portrait that had a tall wizened old man was standing in it waiting for them.

'Lemon drops.' Hermione said happily.

'Of course, a personal favourite of mine. Please enter.' Replied the portrait.

Harry and Hermione were so exhausted that they just found the bedroom and had the most peaceful sleep imaginable.

The next morning Hermione started to stir, she felt Harry behind him and she leaned back into him, reliving the moment that they had had yesterday. She was half asleep still when she felt something poke her in the back. Without hesitating she reached her hand lazily behind herself and tried to move the object. After a couple of adjustments she had moved the object and relaxed again against Harry's body falling back to sleep. It was a little while later on when both occupant of the large bed started to wake. Harry rolled on his side while Hermione did the same.

'Good morning Mrs Potter.' Harry said with a smile.

'Good morning Mr Potter. Are you ready to face the day?' Hermione replied happily.

'Only if you're beside me.' Harry said as he leaned in closer to Hermione and kissed her. It was only a couple of moments later when Hermione pulled back and had a puzzled look on her face.

'I thought I put your staff away, you really shouldn't bring it into bed with you Harry, I'm sure no one is going to come in and attack us. I tried to move it.' Harry didn't know what was going on, he had vanished his staff last night as the came in to the bedroom.

'Hermione I vanished my staff last night.' Harry said stupidly. A few moments after this remark Harry and Hermione's eyes grew large as saucers and the implications of what happened hit them. Without even thinking Harry began to laugh, soon Hermione joined him. Together they laughed at the little predicament they were in. They laughed as they got out of bed, they laughed as they clean their teeth and they laughed as they exited the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common room. In the end the promise of never blushing in each others presence, was not broken. Therefore no one became the servant for the other. As an engaged couple they realised that they had better get used to seeing each other and touching each other. The shy barrier had been broken. By the power of love.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	15. Family Heirloom’s And The Death

_Return Of The Elemental_

Disclaimer: I thought I'd put one of these up again. I don't own anything about Harry Potter, although the characters in this story are mine... I think.

**_Chapter 15 – Family Heirloom's And The Death Of A Friend _**

Harry and Hermione entered the great hall in high spirits. They were still giggling a little as they sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Crystal.

'So. How was it?' Crystal asked as soon as their asses hit their seats.

'It. Was… Amazing.' Hermione said with a dreamy sigh.

'What do you mean amazing? What did you do?' Ron asked whilst leaning in hear all the goss. Harry was about to answer when a cough from behind made him turn around. Standing behind him was professor McGonagall.

'Mr Potter, Miss Granger, the headmaster has requested your company for breakfast in his office this morning. You have also been excused from your first class this morning. This coincidently happens to be my class. But don't worry I'll both give you extra work in your next lesson.' She then turned on her heal and left the hall.

Harry and Hermione shared curious glances, then turned and gave apologetic smiles to Ron and Crystal before leaving the hall for Dumbledore's office.

'What do you think he wants?' asked Harry.

'Probably just to see how our holiday went.' Hermione replied confidently.

'Err. Hermione? Do you think we should tell him about our engagement?' Hermione, after hearing this stopped before the gargoyle and looked at Harry.

'Why? Don't you want people to know about us?' She asked worriedly.

'NO. I mean, yes I want people to know about us… But don't you think we should wait till I get you a ring. I mean I want everything to be perfect for you.'

'I believe I might be able to provide some assistance.' Harry and Hermione both jumped a foot of the ground. Upon landing they turned to the unexpected observer.

'Professor Dumbledore.' Harry breathed out relieved.

'Perhaps you would like to come up to my office so I can elaborate.' He then went back through the open archway, void of the massive gargoyle that usually stood guard.

_/ He must have come down and open the archway whilst we were talking. /_ Hermione said through their link. Harry just gave a nod and followed as Dumbledore walked in through the door to his office. Dumbledore then waved his hand and shut the door which Hermione had just passed clipping her robes. After Harry and Hermione looked back around they were caught in a surprisingly strong bear hug from the Hogwarts resident headmaster. When Dumbledore pulled back he was smiling proudly at the pair. Harry could also see a solitary tear rolling down his cheek.

'It seems you have some very big news? Of curse you don't have to tell me but from what I've already heard I think I can put the pieces together. Although I must tell you that I was not eaves dropping. I just happened to be behind my gargoyle when you started talking.' Dumbledore's forever twinkling eyes sparkled as unshed tears built a barrier for his eyes to hide behind.

'We were going to tell you. It's just that I wanted to get Hermione a ring first. You know, to kind of make it proper.'

'But what about the ring that she already bears, what purpose does it hold?' Dumbledore asked curiously. Harry looked down at Hermione's hand and lifted it up so Dumbledore could look at the said ring.

'This is the key that opened the door for Hermione to enter the Order. With this ring and a bit of training Hermione will be able the element of Air.' Harry explained as Dumbledore poked and prodded the clouded ring.

'Amazing. Absolutely amazing.' Dumbledore said with his eyes so close to the clouded ring that it almost started twinkling from his reflection. Then as quick as a poker up a pervert he turned and raced up a staircase that Harry and Hermione assumed was the old mans living quarters. A second later Dumbledore was walking back down the stairs caressing a small red jewellery box.

'Now as I was saying before, I believe I may have your answer to your ring predicament.' He then tried to push the box into Harry's unwilling hands.

'Professor I thank you for your thoughtfulness, but I cannot accept this.' Harry said stubbornly as he pushed the ring back into Dumbledore's bony fingers.

'Why can't you accept it my boy? I shan't understand why. The ring rightfully belongs to you. You are the last Potter after all.' Harry stopped pushing as he mouthed gaped open. Dumbledore took this advantage and with one final push successfully put the red and gold lined box in Harry's shaking hands.

'W-Wh-Wh…..' Harry choked looking down at the box.

'Yes Harry. The rings inside that box were the very same rings that your mother and father used on their wedding day. The night that they were murdered by Voldemort, there was barely anything in the house that was recognisable. Voldemort stole or demolished everything that was in your house that night. Only a few things survived.' Dumbledore then led the stunned Harry with Hermione's help to a couch that was set up on the side of the office and continued to talk.

'These things included a trunk full of items that were very dear to your parents. Unfortunately one of those things has been destroyed. I talk of your father's invisibility cloak which was burnt during the night you disappeared with Merlin. But do not fear Harry that was just one of the many items that your parents possessed. The trunk and it belongings currently reside in the Potter family vault in Gringotts, which is where I placed it _that_ night.' Taking a place next to Harry on the squishy lounge he took the jewellery box out of Harry's hands. Then with a click the box opened and two glorious rings came into view before Harry and Hermione's eyes. Hermione gasped.

'Oh Harry they're beautiful.' She said as she placed a hand on Harry's knee and moved closer.

Harry then reached out tentatively and grabbed the box off Dumbledore. The ring on the right was obviously made for the woman. The theory behind this assessment might have been the bright red ruby that was perched on top of the ring. Then going round the outside of the ring were seven small emerald stones. The ring was stunning. Harry picked it up and then looked at Hermione whose eyes were shining more than the actual ring. Without taking his eyes off her, Harry moved to the floor, got down on one knee and presented Hermione with his mother's wedding ring. Hermione extended her left hand whilst her right covered her mouth. Tears were gliding down her joyful face as Harry pushed the ring right up her finger so it finally rested next to her elemental ring. Done with the process Hermione flung herself at Harry, crash tackling him to the forgotten headmaster's office floor where they showed how much love they held for each other. Professor Dumbledore chose this time to slink out of his own office. With one last look at the teens- No. Adults, he left singing a little tune.

'Da dum de dum, da dum de dum…….'

When Harry and Hermione finally finished showing their love, they got up and walked over and looked at the forgotten ring. The ring that once belonged to James Potter was a simple silver band that had snitches and lions engraved on the outer side. Hermione picked it up and placed it on Harry's waiting finger. Then looking back from the ring to Harry, whispered.

'Like father like son.'

* * *

Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office walking hand in hand. Their first class, Transfiguration, was just about to end so they decided to head to their next class, which happened to be DADA. While they were walking down the hall of Hogwarts, the newly engaged couple would lean up or lean down and kiss, lick or suck any part of the others neck possible. Hermione was currently winning having found a place behind Harry's ear that made him shiver and make incoherent noises. They stopped with their hanky panky just before entering the defence classroom which also happened to be the same time the bell that was magically enhanced rang throughout the castle.

Professor Shacklebolt didn't seem to be present yet so Harry and Hermione sat themselves in the front row and began talking animatedly. They were just holding their hands in front of their faces having a closer look at the rings when three high pitched shrieks met their ears.

After landing back on their seats they turned to see Crystal, Lavender and Parvati jumping up and down and clapping their hands with big smiles on their faces and their teary eyes looking directly at Harry and Hermione still entwined hands. All of a sudden they rushed at Hermione and ripped her ring hand away making Hermione look as though she was just about to answer a question in class.

'It's beautiful.'

'So when is the big day?'

'You better tell me everything and I mean _everything _that you did on your weekend in Aust-.'

'Crystal!' Hermione growled warningly.

'I-I what I meant to say is, er…' Crystal was saved from having to digging herself any deeper when the boy we loved to hate started to scatter the growing haggle of girls.

'What's going on here? Well, well, well. If it isn't perfect Potter, can't go anywhere in this place without causing a scene can you Potter?' Draco Malfoy said with his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson at his side.

'Piss off Malfoy.' Harry said without emotion, whilst he watched Pansy whisper something in Malfoys ear. Malfoy then looked at Pansy then looked to where Hermione was rubbing her hand. Having it just been grabbed by every girl within distance.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Malfoy said loudly. 'Potter, is it true? You've asked that- that thing, that filthy piece of mudblood flesh, that ugly….'

Harry shut his words off as he caught a glimpse of Hermione's face before she hid it behind her bushy hair. He was about to jump up and pull Malfoy's intestines through his mouth when a person with a deep cough cleared his throat from the doorway.

'Potter, Malfoy, just the lads I was hoping would volunteer.' Kingsley Shacklebolt's rich baritone voice rang out over the classroom. He then moved and sat down behind his desk and put his hands behind his head, gazing at Malfoy with a look of malice continued. 'Class you will be happy to know that we have finished our work with protective shields for now and that we were going to start working on the Patronus charm. But I've decided that it would be good to learn hand to hand combat. I mean who knows when there wand could be disarmed. Without a wand a Wizard is defenceless.' He then scanned the room to find any objections, finding none he smiled and sent a secret wink to Harry.

'So Potter, Malfoy how bout you come to the front of the class and show us what you've got.'

Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear before he smiled dangerously at the fearful Malfoy. He took an offensive stance and waited for Malfoy to enter the fighting ring that Kingsley had just transfigured from a spare table, and then watched gleefully as Malfoy tried unsuccessfully to enter through the ropes that surrounded the ring.

Malfoy finally got through the ring and stood shakily facing Harry. He could remember only to well his and Harry's previous encounters.

Harry then called his staff and watched as Malfoy reached for his wand but even before Malfoy had his wand out Harry had already given his staff to Kingsley. Malfoy looked at his wand forlornly and threw it to his DADA teacher.

'Right, now the fighting technique we are going to learn today is a muggle sport called Boxing. Basically it is just punching the other opponent's lights out. Now because we don't want anyone getting hurt in these lessons I have charmed these.' He said whilst holding up two pairs of boxing gloves. 'To only give you a slight nose bleed no matter how hard the other person beats the snot out of you.' As he was saying this he was looking directly at Malfoy. Harry, by this time had already taken off his robe, rolled up his sleeves and had put his blood red gloves on.

As soon as he saw Lucius Malfoy's son flapping his mouth off again and about to get it knocked off by Harry, he knew he had to do something. So what better way for Harry to get his way by making Malfoy his lab rat so to speak. The pale boy had finally got his gloves on, the pure blood Dunce.

'Alright fighters, on the count of three begin. One… Two…' Malfoy either didn't know how to count or was just being a dirty cheating Slytherin that he was and was trying to catch Harry off guard… No chance.

* * *

'So when do they think Malfoy will get out of the Hospital wing?' Ginny asked nonchalantly.

Her, Harry and Hermione were sitting down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. That was of course after they had copped a giant sized scream and a huge hug from the small little red headed girl, who then proclaimed wanted all the details on how Harry proposed. Harry had told her that they would tell her tonight with Ron and Crystal. The other said golden couple of Gryffindor were currently barricaded in on of the many broom closets of the Hogwarts castle. Besides, the news of Harry and Hermione's engagement was one of the fastest spread topics since Harry's first year when he became Seeker and it looked as though everyone in the great hall was trying to find out the details for themselves. To make matters slightly more embarrassing Dumbledore stood up and proclaimed a toast to the duo.

'May they live their lives with love, peace and happiness… To Harry and Hermione.'

Mostly all students and staff followed their headmaster by raising their goblets to the two blushing friends who left shortly thereafter.

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Harry and Hermione and they were more than happy when they finally sat down opposite of the two Weasley's and Crystal next to the fire in Hermione's Head Girl common room.

They then spent the next two hours going over their weekend, Hermione taking the lead on most occasions. Her telling of their time down under earned Harry dreamy sighs and smiles from Ginny and Crystal during the more romantic parts. The little party only broke up when Harry declared he had to go to _work_. He had promised Lucy that he would find her parents killers. And Harry meant it. With a quick kiss to Hermione and a wave for the others, he called his staff and waved it over himself causing a change of attire. All in all, he was very black. His pants were a pair of loose fitting cords and his jumper was also black with a big yellow **H** on it. This caused Hermione to sniff through her sobs, reminded of another super hero she knew. And to finish off the look, Harry wore a fine Dragon hide cloak. With one last look and a 'Don't wait up' Harry was gone.

* * *

Harry walked confidently through the muggle neighbourhood. He couldn't fathom why a sick pure blood couple such as the McCullum's would _taint_ themselves by living near people that they despised. He figured it must have had something to do with looking good. I mean how could you convict two people of being Death Eaters when the said people are having Sunday barbeques every other day with their muggle neighbour.

But our hero was not fooled, he knew the crimes that these people had committed. For the McCullum's who lived at number 37 on Watson drive, were the exact people who killed Lucy Simmons's parents at the start of September. Harry had come across this information during his brief stop at his small little holding cell at Azkaban. After a little coaxing and a small mind reading charm Lucius Malfoy gladly gave up all information on the murderers.

So this is where we find him at the present time, knocking gently at the McCullum's front door. Harry waited and heard soft foot falls of someone walking to the door. The door flew open, the shocked woman in front of him obviously thought that it was some muggle salesman and not Harry Potter looking for justice. Harry threw his hand out and pushed the woman (who Harry thought was very overly dressed for a quiet night at home) back with a controlled gust of wind. The woman screamed and clawed her way back up the wall. The scream alerted the rest of the household and Harry heard a lot more than one person running down the hall way towards him.

_Aw you've got to be shittin me, I've interrupted a dinner party_. Harry thought as he saw another woman wearing an elegant dress and two more men wearing fine silk robes enter from the hallway drawing their wands.

'Potter, I heard you were back from the grave. How dare you enter my house.' Reece McCullum yelled as he fired a bone breaking curse at Harry's face.

'Believe me I didn't come here to share high class fire whisky with you. I've come to arrest you and shove the lot of you in Azkaban.' Harry said as he straitened himself after ducking the powerful curse, sending back an ice pick that grazed the Reece's shoulder, ripping through the fine fabric and leaving a fine gash.

'Oh and you expect to handle all of us on your own?' The other wizard said with a cruel laugh.

'Why not?' Harry whilst twirling through the air to dodge two curses sent by the males of the house, so far the women were happy standing back watching. That or they were too scared to enter the fray.

'Simkana.' Harry shouted. A burst of yellow flames left his staff, his aim was true and the other wizard robes caught on fire. The fire slowly turned into a wall and surrounded the wizard. With one last flick of his hand Harry cast the diffindo cutting charm at the trapped man. The charm was one he learned in second year and very useful at times to see if a witch or wizard had the dark mark.

The mans left sleeve fell away and revealed the hideous mark. With that taken care of Harry sent another wall of flames at the two women who were caught mid curse and by the sounds of it, it was one of the unforgivables. But why Harry's attention was on the two women, the owner of the house and killer of the Simmons struck Harry between his shoulder blades with a powerful poison curse. The curse named 'Nagaree' was currently under scrutiny from the Wizangamot. They wanted the curse to be named an unforgivable. The reasons for this were for what the curse did.

First the curse would open you up wherever you were hit and slowly enter the open wound. Entering the wound would be all the evil magic that powered the curse. All the hate, anger and the pure evil intention from the caster would form from the casters wand and if hit would enter the victim's nerve and blood stream causing pain and the shutdown of the human body, causing one hell of a Death it was this same curse that killed Lucy's parents. Another reason the curse was being scrutinized was because that also like the unforgivable's it could not be shielded against. So even Harry's dragon hide cloak could do nothing to stop the curse.

Reece McCullum moved forward and smiled sweetly as Harry fell to his knees.

'Goodbye Potter.'

Harry's back was still to him, so he took aim and cast the killing curse.

* * *

Harry fell to his knees holding his staff tightly. The Nagaree curse was quickly moving through his body, he knew that it wouldn't be much longer till he passed out and died. His vision became clouded as the curse flowed through his veins. Faintly he heard a voice say his name, but he couldn't be sure. With his last thoughts he remembered his short but good time with Hermione and his friends. The last thing he knew was a bright green light filling the room as his heart swelled from his memories of better days.

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	16. A Guardians Role

_Return Of The Elemental_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this chapter that I haven't said before. Nothing, remember that.

**_  
Chapter 15 – A Guardians Role_**

Harry's Elemental guardians watched the action through the gold stone that sat atop of Harry's staff. It was just a usual night of watching their master and friend, Harry, kick some Death Eater scum's arse.

It was all going well and good as Harry trapped the first assailant of four in one his fire cages. The next people to go down were the two women who looked as though they were going to cast killing curses at Harry. The guardians held their breath as the words were nearly formed on their lips but sighed with relief as Harry too looked them in a fire cage.

While Tallis, Taipan and Blaze were watching the two women being captured, Lockyer was still watching the man who still hadn't been taken care of yet. Therefore she was the only one who could see the Nagaree curse hit Harry in the back.

**_Harry lookout_**, the Dolphin and water guardian shouted. Of course she might have well had just said 'Harry your fly is undone' for all the good it would do since only Harry could communicate through the staff to call on his guardians. The only time a guardian could come out of the staff without being called was in a dire situation.

Exactly like the situation Harry was in now. Lockyer was about to leave the barriers of the staff when she started to feel… Hope and Love, well up inside her. She looked around and saw the other guardians were feeling the same as she was. She let the feelings over take her and she realised that it was Harry's feelings that were filling her and the other guardians. She then saw something that would change her life forever. The killing curse was slowly, to her anyway, making its way straight towards Harry's back.

She turned and faced the others who still had there eyes closed. This was her family that she had grown to love. She quickly sent a message to Blaze and Tallis to help Harry and transport the attackers to Harry's cell in Azkaban. Then with one final goodbye, she pushed through the barriers of Harry's staff and appeared before the green killing curse. Which impacted on her rubbery body and ended her time as Harry's guardian. Lifeless, she dropped to the floor and stared at Reece McCullum with one large dead eye.

* * *

Blaze eyes snapped open as he heard Locky's parting words. He tried to find his friend but it was too late. He looked out of the stone and saw Locky lying on the ground, her body unmoving. He saved his tears that were about to spill and left with a raging Tallis through the staff. 

Once out, Blaze quickly flew to Harry's side and dropped his head over the wound caused by the Nagaree curse. As he lowered his head his eyes flicked to where Lockyer was, that picture was all he needed to spill his tears into the crevice that was once Harry's back. He then went over to where Tallis was roaring all his pain and loss towards the scared McCullum, who had dropped his wand and apparently by the smell of things, soiled his self.

Blaze went over and snapped his wand with his strong beak. He then did the same thing with the other Death Eaters wands. With one last look at Harry who was still lying still, Blaze formed his own fire cage and wrapped it around the McCullum's and their guest, then transported him and his captives to the Harry's cell in Azkaban. He then dropped them unceremoniously on the floor of the crowded cell and fire flew back to Harry.

* * *

'I did it. I did it. I killed the last Potter.' Reece McCullum shouted madly as soon as he reorientated himself. 

He stood up and looked around at his other cell mates who were all looking at him warily. After all he had just come from a fight with Potter, the same Potter who had locked all of them up. So he did have the right to act madly, I mean why not, others had. They even admitted that they were scared of The-Boy-Who-Lived. And to them it looked as though McCullum was just another one who had faced the deadly Potter.

'I'm serious!' He shouted again, waving his hands for extra measure.

'Oh I'm sure you are Reece.' Lucius Malfoy's scathing voice said as he made his way to the latest casualty of the Dark. 'I mean what did you do, knock his senses out with your awful scent. Good god man surely you couldn't have been that scared of Potter to shit yourself.' The cell reverberated with laughter as Malfoy waved his hand in front of his face in a much undignified manner.

'The only reason I shit myself Lucius, was because of Potter's transfiguration work. The stories that were told of the Ministry and Potter's Lion and Dragon were true except this time he had a Dolphin and a Lion. The Dolphin intercepted the killing curse that I aimed at Potter and then if you'll believe me he somehow managed to call his phoenix and transfigure that blasted Lion while he was almost dead.' The cell started filling with laughter again.

'Believe him.' Shouted Doris McCullum, wife of the raving lunatic. 'I and the Delaine's saw it with our own eyes. My husband hit Potter in the back with the Nagaree curse when Potter was occupied with myself and Selina.'

'It is true, Potter was on the floor dead just before we were brought here. His phoenix tried to heal him with its tears but Potter didn't move. Potter is dead.' Terry Delaine had been quiet up until his little speech, but what he said seemed to have done its job as the gathered Death Eaters started to act rather unusual over the news.

Lord Voldemort would have been turning in his grave had he actual been dead, but since he wasn't he would have probably settled with a few Cruciatus's to show his feelings over his followers behaviour.

With the entire ruckus going on, no one noticed the two Aurors leaving the hallway that was located near the cell. One was a very low ranking Auror who was a servant to the Dark Lord. She quickly left the cursed island and apparated into Voldemorts hideaway which coincidently happened to be the same time the Minister of Magic was visiting his Master, they were both devising plans to get the locked up Death Eaters out of Azkaban. She rushed up to her two bosses.

'My Lord, Minister, I bring news from Azkaban.' At this both, Voldemort and Ramosa's ears perked up.

'Go on, my servant. What news have you brought me?' Voldemort hissed.

'Thank you my Lord. The McCullum's and the Delaine's were just brought into Potter's cell by his phoenix. Then Reece McCullum started yelling that he had killed Potter. Of course no one believed him, but then his wife and the Terry Delaine backed him up saying they saw Potter get hit with Nagaree curse. McCullum then says that Potter's phoenix turns up and try's to save Potter with its tears but he was to far gone. That is all my Lord.' After delivering her news Stacey Gale kept her bowed and waited for Voldemort to address her and hopefully praise her work. The Beauxbatons graduate wasn't disappointed.

'You have served your master well young one, tell me, do you know were the fighting took place this night?' Voldemort said with his version of a pleased smile. The smile unnerved Stacey some but she answered all the same.

'Thank you master, the fighting took place at McCullum's home.' She then waited a few seconds before adding. 'Master it would give me a great honour to bring to you Potter's dead carcass. Please let me get it for you. You could you his head as a trophy and put it up on the wall behind your throne… That is if my Lord wishes so.' Voldemort was quiet for a few minutes, he then grabbed a silver goblet from the table before him and turned it into a portkey.

'Very well my dear. Fetch me Potter's body, I must tell you that if all goes well tonight and you do retrieve me Potter's body you could be finding yourself promoted in the Auror ranks.' He turned his eyes to the Minister of Magic. 'You could arrange this couldn't you Winston?'

'Very easily master.' Ramosa replied smugly.

'Well what are you waiting for child, off you go. Bring me that brat's body and then we will plan. For a world without Potter, is a world covered in darkness, and we shall finally rule the world.' He then watched Stacey Gale run out of the throne room and apparate away to McCullums house.

* * *

Tonks ran down a deserted corridor in Azkaban, she then pulled off her ring on her right hand. She then tapped it with her wand whilst saying 'Hogwarts' she was then portkeyed straight to Albus Dumbledore's office. As soon as she righted herself she started shouting at the top of her lungs. 

'Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore. PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE.' She then turned towards the staircase to see the same man she was calling out for running down them.

'What is it Tonks.' At other times the headmaster would have called her by her real name but the girl sounded troubled.

'Its Harry, quick we have to go to the McCullum's home.' Without wasting another second Dumbledore grabbed a quill off his desk and turned it into a portkey, they both touched it and left for the McCullum's house. Once there Tonks ran into the house and started looking for Harry, but all she found was a huge blood stain at the front hall. She kneeled down and started to sob uncontrollably. Dumbledore came up behind her a little baffled, he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her to him.

'What happened Nymphadora.?'

Tonks then explained all she knew, about McCullums story. When she was finished Dumbledore called for Fawkes. Then he conjured some ink and parchment, the quill he already had. He wrote notes to different people from the Order to come to the McCullum's place via Fawkes. He then looked to the bloodstain and asked softly to himself with a sense of déjà vu .

'Where are you Harry?'

* * *

_**  
FlashBack **_

Harry started to move slowly. For some reason pain seemed to follow you in death Harry thought dejectedly. It wasn't bad enough that he was dead but he had to bring his injuries with him. With his eyes still closed he gingerly lifted one hand around to his back. He felt blood, lots of blood. Some parts were dry but most of it was warm and gooey. He could also feel scarring lines running in a kind of circle between his shoulder blades. He dropped his hand from his back and let it fall to the ground. The ground that his hand hit seemed very _weird_. He slowly opened his eyes, he didn't want to be hit by the white clouds of heaven full on. But his eyes didn't see white, no they saw grey… In front of him was a small grey thing… a small grey thing that had a fin. He looked over the small grey thing with the fin and saw that he was in a room. A house to be exact.

'I heard heaven was strange, but this is ridiculous.' Harry said with confusion. Then a thousand images of his previous activities that night came rushing through his head like a slide show on fast forward. When the images stopped his head was a dizzy as a merry-go round. But he know knew he wasn't dead. He felt something nudge his hand and looked down to see Tallis sniffing his hand. He moved his hand up to run through Tallis's mane.

**_Ha-Harry_**, Harry's attention quickly focused on Tallis, never had he heard his guardian sound so upset.

**What is it Tallis? Are you hurt?** Harry asked as he got up and started running his hands over Tallis's body to see if he had any injuries. But Tallis wasn't meeting his eyes, instead he was looking over Harry's shoulder. Harry looked into his eyes and saw a shining gleam covering his black orbs, in the teary reflection Harry saw what he was looking at.

Harry turned like lightning came upon the visage of his Water Guardian Lockyer. Dead.

'No. No, no no no no.' Harry kept mumbling as his tears splashed on Lockyer's dry body. He put his strong hands on Locky's fin and gently turned her over. When he had exposed her belly he wished he had just left her alone. A small crater was what was left of Lockyer's underside, Harry could clearly see all the organs that once gave life to his dear friend. He placed Lockyer delicately back down on the hard wood floor just as Blaze returned from his trip. He fiercely wiped away his tears and looked at his Fire and Earth guardians.

**What happened to her?** He hissed, his read eyes coming alive with fire.

**_You were hit with that poison curse_**, Blaze started quietly. **_The man who hit you with it cast the killing curse at your back, we were all watching from in the staff. Well we were watching the two women you had just captured, Locky was the only one who was watching the man. As soon as she saw the killing curse she left the staff and intercepted it for you… She fulfilled her role as a guardian bravely. I- We will all miss her greatly._** Blaze hung her head at the end in respect to his friend. Tallis and Harry followed his actions. Whilst Harry's head hung he looked at Lockyer's unclosed eyes. Her lavender tainted eyes unseeing to the world. The very same eyes that once held great joy in them.

'She was a prankster.' Harry said aloud, his voice a sound between humour and sadness. 'I will never forget you, Locky. You were a tremendous friend and an even better guardian.' Harry wiped away more tears that forced their way out of the corners of his eyes. He hiccupped a laugh out and said whilst patting her bottlenose.

'I remember the time you saved me from that huge shark when I was training below the pacific. I bet it'll think twice about ever attacking a Dolphin again wont he? And the time you helped me take Malfoy to the bottom of the great lake. I remember when you choked on those bubbles because you were laughing so hard.'

He looked back up to the other two and saw them smiling their animal smiles as well.

'We must bury her. She deserves much more but…' Harry faced scrunched up in concentration. His desperate eyes landed on his fire guardian.

**Blaze, can you take me into the staff?**

_**I… I suppose so. Why?**_

**Because I want to give Lockyer a proper resting place. She always said that she loved her lake. I want to bury her there, next to the waters where she once roamed.**

**_A fitting gesture Harry, Lockyer would be grateful._** Blaze waited till Harry picked up Lockyer's limp body then flew off the chair he was perched on, grabbed Harry's shoulders with his strong talons and followed Tallis who had already vanished into the staff.

* * *

When Harry arrived in the Land of Mione he nearly dropped Lockyer out of shock. The place was as beautiful as the girl it was named after. Blaze had brought him to the top of the highest peak in the staff, which happened to be the top of 'Pride Rock', Tallis's home. He was overlooking everything. To the left was Locky's and Taipan's home and to his right were great mountain ranges that made up Blaze's sanctuary. 

**Take me down to that tree just in front of the lake please Blaze.** Harry said simply.

Blaze did so and when they landed Harry saw Tallis and Taipan running over to them. Harry placed Lockyer on the ground in front of the huge willow tree. Its weeping branches quite fitting for the mood everyone was in.

**_Harry are you alright?_** Taipan asked sadly.

**No Taipan…** Harry said whilst looking at the ground. He then looked up at Taipan with a strained smile. **But I will be. I have lost a great friend today, but I still have you guys and I hope, with time, that we can make it through this tragedy together. Taipan do you think you could dig a hole here? **Harry asked his Dragon who obliged by bringing his huge spiked tail around and using it like a muggle shovel. Within seconds there was a deep enough hole ready for Harry to place Lockyer in. Taipan put the earth back in the hole and over Lockyer.

Harry then closed his eyes and held his hands out so that they were directed at the top of Lockyer's grave. His mind produced a spectacular headstone and from his hands came a blast of water. The water started taking shape into that of Locky. Harry somehow managed to even bring the life back into her eyes. The water was always moving which made it look like it was made from… Magic. With another wave of his hand Harry conjured a small stone made of shining sapphire and in scripted on the stone in gold writing was:

'Locky'

A Friend, Joker and Guardian

Goodbye

Harry stepped back of the fresh earth. He looked up at the stars and saw one in particular that was sparkling more than any other. Harry was sure that that star was someone he knew very well. He took one last look at the star before calling Blaze to him.

_Maybe a guardian's job is never done_, thought Harry and for the first time since being with Hermione and his friends he let a real smile grace his face.

* * *

When Harry was brought back to the McCullum's house by Blaze, which he sent back into the staff straight away, he grabbed his staff and with a mean glint in his puffy red eyes, apparated to Azkaban. Revenge and Justice were two words that kept ringing in his ears. Blood would be spilled at Azkaban tonight.

* * *

**_  
Present Time_**

The Order members arrived one by one on the back of Fawkes tail. First to arrive was Remus, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Samantha Dippet and then the Hogwarts crew. Snape, McGonagall, Kingsley and Dumbledore thought it imperative that Harry's future or maybe not bride come along. As soon as the Hogwarts party was brought in Hermione started running around in frantic search for Harry. Every room was double and triple checked. It was only when she came along Harry's blood did she completely lose it. As soon as Hermione saw the blood on the floor she started to cry like the clouds, her tears coming down like rain. She started to scream Harry's name over and over again. She was dragged away from the blood by Tonks, who had calmed down somewhat since her own encounter with the blood. She led Hermione to the stairs were the two young women collapsed and cried.

* * *

Stacey Gale walked up to the front door confidently. She was finally making a move up in the world. She always was a supporter of the Dark Lord. She just knew that he would be the one to conquer in the end. And with that thought in mind, she perked up more. But her mood vanished as she heard many voices coming from inside the house. She stepped to the side of the house and looked through one of the ground floor windows. She saw at least nine people standing around, all of them were casting spells here and there except for two women that were sitting on the stairs. She then saw that one of the nine was none other than Albus Dumbledore walking around with a worried expression on his face. Stacey walked to the next window that was open a bit and heard two people talking. The first one she recognised as being Kingsley Shacklebolt, her commander in the Aurors before he went to teach at Hogwarts, and the other one she didn't recognise. The man had an even more worried face then Dumbledore. His robes were ragged and torn, and his wispy looking hair was thin and greying. She crept closer and heard them talking. 

'Where would he be Kingsley, I mean that McCullum man couldn't have been serious? He couldn't have killed Harry, he just couldn't.' The one with the filthy robes sobbed.

'I don't know Remus, if Tonks is right in saying that Harry got hit with the Nagaree curse… well that curse is as deadly as Avada Kedavra.' Shacklebolt said with a sigh.

_Ah so Tonks is working for these people is she_? Stacey thought to herself. _Oh of course, that's who's at the stairs with that brown haired girl. Who else goes around with pink hair?_

She was starting to get a little scared now for she realised that this mob was the highly secret 'Order of the Phoenix'. If they couldn't find Potter's body then there wasn't much point in her sticking around. She was about to portkey away back to Voldemorts castle when her world went black.

* * *

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody had just received word from Azkaban that Harry Potter had arrived on the island and looked as healthy as an ox, or so the muggle term went. But in Wizarding terms, he looked as deadly as a Demon. He knew that Albus and some other Order members were looking for Potter at that bloke McCullums house, for he too received a message via Fawkes. But he chose to stay at Auror headquarters instead. He somehow knew that something with Potter would happen tonight. 

_The kid just wouldn't die._ He thought whilst sporting his maniacal grin. _And that's what I like about him. _He burnt the message that he just got and apparated away to Albus and the others.

He arrived and sensed that the place was under a few muggle repelling charms.

'Looks like Dippet's work.' Moody said gruffly. He was about to step inside the house when his magical eye spotted a green robes figure creeping round the side of the house. He recognised the robes as junior auror rank. With his magical eye he also saw that this auror supported the Dark mark on her left arm. He now knew it was a she thanks to a certain magical eye. With his old body and auror training skills he limp round the side of the house and came up behind the girl. Just as he saw the girl reach for something, most likely a portkey, he stunned her. He then pointed his wand at her and said.

'Mobilcorpus.' He then floated the body into the house where everyone was looking at him. He walked straight over to Albus and projected his voice to everyone present. Especially the lass on the stairs.

'I found this Death Eater lurkin out yonder, seems as though our auror ranks aren't as safe as they should be.' He lifted the hood off the girl and Tonks ran forward.

'That's Stacey Gale. She's in my training team at headquarters… I-I thought she was a friend.'

Moody brushed off this little scene with a wave of his hand and came to what he was there for.

'Anyway Albus I've come to tell you that we've found Potter, or more appropriately, he turned up.'

'WHERE, WHERE'S HARRY?' Hermione yelled running forward and grabbing Moody's robes at the front and shoving her hopeful face in front of Moody's scar lined excuse of a head, it frightened the weathered auror somewhat. He was saved when Dumbledore gently pulled Hermione back. His face was to, filled with hope. Moody gathered himself again.

'Word just came from Azkaban, it seems Potter has some unfinished business with McCullum.'

* * *

Harry arrived at Azkaban with a firm thought in his mind. A life for a life, it was an old but true saying. He pushed the front gates open with the help of the wind that was blowing a gale around the island. The guards at the door didn't know what to do, they had only just received word from the lower levels that Harry Potter was supposedly dead. That was obviously not the case though as Harry marched through the tall iron gates. He set course for his cell. The one that he had made so only he could open or close, the one that only held those that bore the dark mark, the one that only the strongest could break, which would mean Harry and Voldemort. 

Harry would have placed Dumbledore in that category as well if it wasn't for the fact that Albus Dumbledore was old. Old and dying. Harry saw it in his eyes. This war would be his last. It saddened him some that the man that resembled that of a grandfather to him was dying. But he once heard that death was only another journey, coming to take us to our dreams. Harry himself couldn't wait till he died. But what he considered a wait was at least 200 years. Yes, he was not looking to die just yet.

He looked up and saw that his cell was just up ahead. There were no need for guards on this corridor but seeing as these prisoners were known Death Eaters the commanding officer of Azkaban saw it fit to disobey the Minister and place guards at the cell 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Yep old Mad-Eye wasn't one to be fooled by the Death Eater minister.

The guards made a gap for him, all of them with slack jaws and wide eyes. Once again Harry Potter had risen from the dead. He waved his hand at the cell and instantly a door appeared out of fire. He stepped over the threshold to see that all the occupants of his cell were all looking at him fearfully. Harry called his staff and then transformed it into a shining Ice sword. Its blade glowed fiercely, it smelled the life it was about to take.

'Tonight' Harry spoke in a voice colder than the looks of his sword, his voice was also quiet but everyone heard it, even those aurors outside the cell. 'I went to a home to arrest Reece and Doris McCullum. Why, do you ask? I came across some very crucial information thanks to one Lucius Malfoy. That's right Reece, Lucius sold you out. You see, I came to Lucius on the pretence to find the murderers of Bob and Sylvia Simmons, aurors and parents to a friend of mine I might add. It saddens me to find out that these two honest people were killed just because they wouldn't join…' Harry built up the suspense. 'Voldemort.'

Lucius Malfoy ran forward as the others shuddered at their Lord's name.

'How dare you Potter. You have no right to say the Dark Lords name.' The blonde Malfoy spat.

'Oh really Lucius, well what would give the right to say that fuckers name. Would I be able to say it if the bastard murdered my parents? Would I be able to say it if I've captured some of his followers. Tell me Lucius, would I be able to say it if I had DUELLED HIM.' Harry's eyes had started to glow at the end of his tirade. The darkness of the cell made them look all the more fearful.

'Now you get back Malfoy before you find your head piked on the end of this sword.' And with quick movement, Harry nicked the side of Malfoys pale face with the tip of his sword. The move was so quick that not a drop of blood was left on the blade.

Harry then watched as Malfoy clutched the side of his face in pain. He pointed the sword outwards again.

'Does anyone else have a problem with me saying VOLDEMORTS name?' Silence and shuffling feet answered him. 'I didn't think so… Now where was I.' Harry said as Malfoy hid himself behind the crowd.

'Ah yes, the Simmons. Outstanding people if you ask me. They fought to their last breath instead of joining a man so vile that he would kill his own followers quicker than you could say quidditch, if it meant that he would be able to save his own pale white arse…' Harry stopped and took in some deep breaths, now was the time to avenge Locky.

'Reece McCullum step forward.' Harry shouted, his voice echoing of the cell walls.

There was movement at the back as a man moved forward through the throng of Death Eaters. The man stepped forward into the open area with Harry shivering.

'Are you Reece McCullum?' Ice that was all that Harry's voice was, freezing ice.

'Y-Yes.'

'At your house tonight you chose to fight, I must admit you fought well. You even would have killed me if it wasn't for a certain friend of mine. You killed her.' Harry's pain and agony was rising again. His eyes glowing with a red tint.

'Yes, but what should that matter to you, that animal was only transfiguration work.' McCullum said his voice void of stutter.

'It matters to me Reece because that animal was more than transfiguration work. You killed something that was apart of me. Something that was very dear to me.' Harry pointed the tip of the sword so it was right against McCullum's black heart. He didn't notice the new audience that had arrived minutes before.

'Please, please I'll do anything.' McCullum pleaded

'Offer me money?'

'Yes.'

'Information to, promise me that?'

'All that I have and more please.'

'Offer me everything that I ask for?'

'Anything you want.'

Harry then moved forward so his blazing eyes were so close to McCullum that he could taste the fear. Harry put pressure on the blade and with an emotional filled voice said.

'I want my friend back you son of a bitch.'

Then Harry pushed forward with all his strength and pierced the blade through Reece McCullum's chest. His face turned a deathly pale white, the same colour that his eyes had just turned, the same eyes that were staring down at the blade that had punctured his heart. With one last gasp McCullum died on Harry's sword.

With a solitary tear rolling down his face Harry jerked his sword back and let Reece McCullum's body fall to the dirty prison floor. He turned around whilst turning his sword back into his staff and finally looked upon his viewers. To stunned to move everyone in the cell didn't bother to move to stop Harry as he walked out of the cell.

He saw Hermione standing their cuddled next to Tonks who was standing next to some other Order members. Harry didn't know who, his eyes were only on Hermione. He spread his arms out to her, hoping that she would take the invitation. But Hermione wasn't moving. Her face crushed Harry's heart. In her brown eyes were fear and anger. Harry let his arms drop to the side and turned away from them all. No one had still not said a word so Harry started walking away, finally hearing some noise that he thought was Doris McCullum, sobbing over her dead husband.

Harry clenched his staff tighter and was about to apparate when a hand grabbed his own forcefully turning him round on the spot. It was Moody, his blue eye blazing. He stood back and held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry did so, although he was not sure why Moody was doing such a thing.

'You did what you had to do kid. Never feel guilt for it will be an unneeded extra weight on your shoulders. That man had killed more people than just the Simmons. Many aurors and muggles had lost their lives to that bastard and it looked as though he had added a friend of yours on that list as well. Remember, you did what you had to do.' And with that the old and experienced auror walked away saying one last thing back over his shoulder.

'And if I were you I'd get that curse on your back checked out.' Then disappeared round the corner.

Harry reached a hand over his back and felt that he was bleeding again. He needed it looked at, maybe he should ask Dumbledore to help him. He walked forward and stopped as he saw Hermione stand in front of him. She had a wand in her right hand and a frown on her blotchy face. She reached up and turned Harry around, when she gasped Harry knew she had found the curse mark. He then felt a warm sensation run in circles around his back. Within a few seconds the feeling stopped and Harry turned back around to see Hermione looking up at him with a look that had changed from fearful to relief.

Harry then opened up his arms again and Hermione melted into his body. The warm feeling that was running through his back had moved around to his heart. He pulled back and looked down at her with sad eyes.

'Locky's gone.' He didn't know why he said it but he did and Hermione held him tighter than before.

_/ Let's go home. /_ She said through their link. And Harry obliged. He apparated himself and Hermione back to their living room in Hermione's Head Girl dorm. Without saying a word Hermione led Harry to the bedroom were they stripped down to their boxers and bra's and curled up against each other.

'I love you.' Harry said softly into Hermione's hair.

'And I love you, always and forever.' Hermione replied into Harry's neck, which she kissed once and then went to sleep. Harry followed soon after, dreaming of the place that would be his heaven.

* * *

**_  
Flyin Eagle_**


	17. The Call Out

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 17 – The Call Out_**

'Harry? Haarryy, Harry wake up.' Hermione groaned out as she stretched on her bed, a bed that she was currently sharing with Harry Potter, the same Harry Potter that had killed a man right before her eyes the gruesome night before.

She admitted to herself that she was scared of her fiancé last night, having never actually seen Harry kill someone before. But as soon as she had seen his rejected face and the curse mark on his back all her fears and worries melted away and she reconciled with him by jumping into his arms. She reached up and pulled the covers back to reveal Harry's shoulders, the foul but magnificent mark was uncovered as she slid the blankets down more. Foul, because of the intention the curse had but, magnificent, because of the mark it left behind. It was like an old drawing of the sun, with the round red circle and the little lines jetting out from it. Hermione leaned over with her arm and traced her finger round Harry's new tattoo whilst redoubling her efforts of trying to wake him.

'Harry, time to wake up.' She said and blowed in his ear, she was rewarded by lots and lots of tiny goose bumps.

_Aww, cold is he?_ Hermione thought. _Well I guess he won't like this then._ And with that thought she threw back the covers and exposed Harry's almost naked body and for extra measures she used what little Air elemental powers she had and focused on pushing out cold air from her fingers. The trick worked and she finally succeeded in waking Harry up.

'Wh-What the blo-blo-bloody hells going on?' Harry yelled as he leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where seconds later the sound of running water could be heard. Seeing as the door was open the steam in the bathroom took its chance to escape out the doorway and into the bedroom. Hermione walked over to the door and before closing it, said, 'Morning Harry' in a mirth filled voice.

Hermione grabbed a robe out of her closet and then went and lied back on the bed and waited for Harry to come back out. This surprisingly wasn't a very long wait at all. Harry came back out with a towel around his waist and his hair dripping. His face was masked from emotion so it came as quite a shock when a mischievous smile crept upon his face. The effect worked and Hermione started to back away from the bed.

'Harry, what's that look for? Harry?'

Harry didn't reply but started walking predatorily towards the frightened girl. His walk slowly turned into a jog and then an all out run as he chased a squealing Hermione round the bed. He finally caught her and flung her on to the bed and then plopped his self on top of her, hence making Hermione immobile.

The water off his body seeped through her robe and Hermione squirmed, try as she might to get the big oaf off her. But this only made Harry more determined to keep her still as he reached at her sides and brought her arms up above her head and pinning them making Hermione negotiate her way up.

'Harry you big moron, get off me.' She all but screamed.

'Nah uh ahh. What's the _magic_ word?' Harry sing song voice maddened Hermione further, that and the continuous drips of water that were splashing on her face. She tried to move her head from side to side but because Harry's head was so close to hers it didn't make any difference and when Harry shoved his nose against hers well that just shut down her head movement all together.

'Harry I must warn you that you are making me very mad.' Hermione's nasally voice grounded out. It almost made Harry get up but he stood firm, there was also something else firm as well which Hermione happened to notice.

'Harry come on we have to get ready or will be late.' Hermione voice pleaded, her false anger gone already.

'What are you talking about? We both have got two study lessons first up. Our first class isn't till charms this afternoon.' Harry said whilst lifting his head back up to look at Hermione stupidly.

'That's not the point we still have to go to the library to attend our study lessons.'

'Ah come on Hermione, no one really goes to them, so why do we have to?'

'I don't know about you Mr Potter but _I_ am Head Girl and have to live up to the title by setting a good example to the other students.' Hermione said with a dignified tone.

'Codswallop.' Harry said in return making Hermione gasp at his disrespect for the rules.

'Come on Hermione, please just stay with me.' It was now Harry's turn to plead. He decided to add a little sweet talking through their link.

_/ I love you. /_ And he smiled as he saw Hermione's face soften.

'Fine I'll stay with you as long as you get up and we talk about last night.' She saw that when she said this Harry's face contorted into one of pain and then it passed.

'Alright, I also want to talk to you about your Elemental ring. But there's just one more thing I want to do?' Harry said and once again his eyes sparkled that morning. Hermione's eyebrows rose up behind her bushy hair.

_He couldn't mean what I think he means, does he?_ Hermione thought to herself.

'Umm Harry… er, I don't know how to tell you this but, er, what I mean to say is that, er, that… IwanttowaittillI'mmarriedtohavesex.' She said this quite fast and it was no wonder Harry took a while to try and sought out her words and when he did he lost all feeling in his body and fully collapsed on top of Hermione.

'Th-That's not what I-I meant.' Harry said meekly.

'It wasn't?' Hermione asked. Her voice filled with relief but also a bit of hurt.

'No.'

'Oh.'

'Oh indeed.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'What's, what supposed to mean?'

'Oh indeed. What do you mean buy that?'

'Nothing, I don't think.' Harry replied confusedly. When he heard Hermione blurt out her confession he was completely blown away. Now he was even more confused. He didn't even register the fact that he was now the one on the bottom with Hermione sitting atop of him.

'Harry James Potter, are you telling me that you wouldn't want to make love to me?' Hermione's face was beet red, but not from embarrassment but from anger.

'When did I say that? I didn't say that.' Harry said flustered.

'You as good as said it. Oh indeed.' Hermione kept on muttering death threats to herself.

'Hermione. Hermione listen to me.' In the end Harry had to reach up and grab her by the shoulders and give her a good shake.

'WHAT?' Shouted the enraged girl.

_/ Jeez, I'm glad she's not a Veela. /_ Harry thought to himself… or at least he thought he thought to his self.

'Why you little bugger. So now your saying I'm not good looking, is that it?' Hermione yelled. Harry lowered his arms to protect himself, half expecting fire balls to be flying from Hermione's hands any minute.

'Will you stop twisting my words around woman. You shouldn't be listening to my thoughts any way.' Harry then breathed a sigh of relief as Hermione stopped ranting to look down at him as though he was a weird new species of Flobberworm. Her faced turned angry again and she picked up the pillow that was next to her and started hitting Harry with it whilst starting up her rant again.

'I wasn't reading your thoughts you stupid mug you were projecting them, so don't you dare blame me. Honestly, the nerve of some people.'

'Gordon Bennett, were you born a red head?' Harry yelled over the top of Hermione whilst grabbing the damned pillow.

'You just don't know when to shut up do you?' Hermione screamed as in answer to his last question.

'Will you just stop and listen to me.' Harry said whilst he tackled Hermione to the other side of the bed, stopping her efforts to grab another pillow. He had once again pinned her back on the bed.

'Now, the only reason I said 'Oh indeed' was because… well because I thought you might have already had sex with Ron.' There, he said it, now for the blow up.

'Really?' Hermione's soft voice asked him, pulling him out of his own thoughts. He looked up to see Hermione's sad face.

'Really,' Harry replied, seeing Hermione cast her eyes to the side so she wasn't looking at him. 'Hermione I'm sorry I thought that, I just thought, well I don't know what I thought. I guess they were just the thoughts of a teenage boy.' Hermione then turned and faced him.

'I've been waiting for you.' She then did a complete 360. 'Have you ever done it?' She asked quietly. Harry leaned down and kissed her gently on her luscious lips. When he pulled back up his eyes were shining with joy.

'No. I've been waiting for a very special girl. A girl that's always had my heart… a girl that will always hold my heart.' He finished by leaning down and kissing her again making Hermione smile.

'So you do mind waiting till we're married to consummate our love.'

'If it is what you want Hermione, then I will respect your wishes.' Harry said with passion. His smile grew wider as he continued. 'Now before this whole thing happened I said I wanted to do one more thing,' he then propped himself up on his arms above Hermione. 'and this was what I meant.' He then shook his whole body, especially his head like a wet dog, spraying water on the shrieking Hermione. When he was done he was smiling like a big dopey dog. His smile vanished though as Hermione screamed like a Banshee and started chasing him all around the Head Girl rooms.

Meanwhile outside the Head Girl dormitory, standing in the Gryffindor common room were the students and curious Head of Gryffindor listening to the screams and shouts coming from inside.

'Can someone please explain to me why Mr Potter is in the Head Girl's dormitory?' Professor McGonagall asked to the group of Onlisteners. She didn't get an answer as the group started filing out of Gryffindor tower down to breakfast, only three remained.

'It's alright professor, headmaster Dumbledore has already approved of the newly engaged couple sharing rooms.' Crystal said weakly.

_At least I hope he has_. Crystal thought worriedly.

'Oh is that right Miss Fletcher. Well I'll just have to see about this myself.' And with that she swiftly turned round and strode off, no doubt looking for the kooky Albus Dumbledore.

'Poor Harry,' Ginny said absently as she scratched Shydan behind her ears, ever since Harry had given her the young cub the two had been inseparable. 'What do you think he's done now to get Hermione angry?'

'Who knows, come on lets get down to breakfast, they'll stop serving it soon.' Ron said impatiently.

'Righto Ron settle down, we'll feed your little tummy, yes we will, yes we will.' Crystal said, taking the tone of someone who was talking to a baby whilst poking Ron in the stomach.

'Stop that.' Ron said as he snatched Crystal's hand from poking him again. He then pulled on the said hand and dragged it along with its owner out of the empty common room with Ginny following behind with a smile on her serene face.

* * *

It was the middle of breakfast when hundreds of owls delivered the special morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Special, because it brought with it not just the information of Harry and Hermione's engagement which everyone expected to be in it but also the news that Harry James Potter was a murderer.

Yes, not only saying it, but also giving full deal of the scene that took place at Azkaban.

Murmurs flew around the hall as the quicker readers finished the article written by Nicholas Carson. Carson was now the senior journalist at the Prophet thanks to a certain friend who was the minister of magic. He got Rita Skeeter demoted to a normal journalist position. Something Rita wasn't very happy about, but as it was she was chosen to do the story on Harry and Hermione's engagement, which took up the bottom half of the front page.

At the same time people were reading about Harry's gruesome murder of the respected Reece McCullum, who was to be "sorely missed" according to reporter Carson. The same Harry Potter was reading that very same article over his sweethearts shoulder.

'How is it that all the Death Eaters are getting all the important jobs?' Hermione asked furiously as she chucked the paper over her shoulder and hitting Harry square in the face.

'Owww.' Harry moaned as he rubbed his nose.

'Oh I'm sorry Harry, come here and let me kiss it better.' Harry did so by falling over the lounge and landing with his head in Hermione's lap. Hermione then ran her hand through his short hair whilst leaning down and placing a quick kiss on his red nose.

'Better?'

'Much.' Harry said whilst looking pensive.

'What is it? Are you thinking about Lockyer?' Hermione asked sadly as her hands kept working their magic on Harry's head.

'Its hard Hermione, it feels like there's apart of me that's missing. I already miss her so much.' Hermione gave him silence before she asked her question.

'Can you still use your water gifts?'

'Yeah, because I made a statue of water for Locky's grave.' Harry said whilst holding out his hand and making water come forth and form a puddle on the floor of the living room just to make Hermione happy or cross in this case.

'Oh really Harry, I believed you. You didn't need to go and spray water like that?' Hermione said whilst whipping out her wand and getting rid of the mess.

'Sorry, just proving a point.' Harry said sullenly.

'Come on Harry, I know it must be hard but you have to get over this. What would Locky do to you if she saw you like this?' Harry ghosted a smile.

'Probably hit me with her tail.'

'Exactly, she wouldn't want to see you moping about. She would want you to get on with life and cause more pranks in her honour.' Harry sat up.

'Your right, in fact I'll go do one now.' He said whilst rubbing his hands together in anticipation. His pranking thoughts were interrupted by an annoying cough.

'Excuse me Mr Potter, you aren't going anywhere until you tell me about what happened last night. I only saw the last bit of your eventful evening remember. And you also said you wanted to talk about my ring.' Hermione said while moving over on the lounge and patted the open space beside her.

'Fine, but I'm telling you Hermione it isn't pretty.' Harry said, taking the offered seat and then began his story of the previous night...

* * *

'- and then I turned and saw you and the rest of the Order outside the cell. I was only really looking at you and when you rejected coming into my arms I felt shattered-.' Hermione cut him off.

'I wasn't rejecting you Harry… I was just shocked, that's all. I've never seen you kill before and I guess I was just shocked. Please forgive me.' Harry took her small hands in his.

'There's nothing to forgive.' He then wrapped up his tale.

'So then I brought us home.'

'I wish I could have been there for you.' Hermione said with a fire in her brown eyes.

'Well that brings me to my next topic. You see with my training I was able to grasp things quicker because I was already an Elemental, but you haven't got that advantage. It took me four months to learn all that Merlin could teach me about the Air elements, and that's saying a lot because the Air was Merlin's Element. I'm not trying to disappoint you but with me teaching you and with you being a normal witch… well it would probably take you a year to master the Element at best. And I'm hoping that this war is over before then.' Harry said with hope, he looked at Hermione's face and saw the disappointment etched all over it. He didn't want to put her through it but it was there only hope of Hermione feeling like she was doing something.

'But.' He watched with sad amusement as her head snapped up so fast that she must have kinked her neck.

'But, I have thought of a way that might speed up the process. Don't look at me like that.' Harry said as Hermione's eyes pleaded with him to tell her. 'It involves your ring. I think that I can copy my powers into it. Hermione I told you to stop looking at me like that, the reason I don't want to tell you this is for fear of you excepting to do this.' Hermione's face looked puzzled.

'Why would you fear doing this if it means that I will be able to finish my training so quickly?'

'Because it will hurt.' Harry said solemnly.

'Oh Harry I can handle a little pain.' Hermione laughed lightly whilst slapping Harry playfully on the arm. Harry didn't share her amusement.

'Hermione, this isn't a little pain like stubbing your toe, I'm talking about intense torture. My powers will want to fuse themselves with your being, they will attach to your nerves and force there way into your bloodstream to feel complete with you.' Harry explained cautiously.

'So what, just tell me what pain I will feel Harry, be honest with me.' Hermione said with courage that Harry loved and admired.

'The transformation will probably feel like someone putting the Cruciatus curse on you.' He watched his beloved, pale before he landed the final blow. 'Times ten.'

It was lucky that they were so close together so that he could catch her as she fainted.

* * *

It was an hour till Hermione came round. Harry had sat with her the whole time running his fingers through her hair and when she bolted up after her little nap, his hands got caught up and she yelped.

'Sorry Hermione. How do you feel?' He said as he detached his fingers from her curls.

'It's the weirdest thing, I had a dream where you were telling me that I could finish my training quickly but you also said that it would hurt… really hurt.'

'Hermione, what you said was true but it wasn't a dream. If there was another way I'd do it, but there's not.'

They sat in silence for a while, during it they heard the bell go for the next class.

'I'll do it.' Hermione said confidently, breaking the silence.

'Are you sure? You don't know what could happen to you. I'm starting to wish I never said anything.' Harry said, shaking his head.

'Harry, it's alright, I want to do this. With speeding up the process I could be fighting by your side and not being back here worrying about you. How long would it take to get everything ready?

'I'm not sure. You'll have to give me your ring back to start with.' Hermione did so, by taking off Harry's mothers ring first. 'Right, I've already told you what I want to do, which is copy all my elemental Air abilities into the ring and then once you put the ring on it should fuse with you. I think I could have it done by tonight if I was left alone till that time.' Harry said whilst turning the ring over in his fingers.

'Harry does this mean that I will get a Guardian an Animagus form?'

'Hmm, maybe, will have to wait and see. I'll get on this straight away.' He then pecked Hermione on the cheek and went over and locked himself in the bedroom.

Hermione, seeing nothing else to do picked up the daily prophet and read Rita Skeeter's article on her and Harry.

* * *

It was around 11:00pm that Harry finally came out of the bedroom looking as a ragged and exhausted as though he had just fought a giant with his bare hands. Hermione who was doing an assignment for her Ancient Runes at the desk that was situated next to the fireplace rushed over and guided Harry to the lounge in front of the warm fire that was helping to keep away the Autumn chills.

'You look terrible.' Was all she could say.

'Why thank you, always nice to hear such kind words.' Harry replied with a smirk.

'Sooo, how did it go?'

'Well the first part was a complete success. I have copied all the things that I knew about air except for my Animagus form and Taipan. I'm not sure whether you will get a guardian, although I'm pretty sure that you will have an Animagus form at the end of all this.'

'Oh goody, do you know what it will be?' Hermione said, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the lounge in excitement.

'No only your mind will know, now stop jumping around, you're making me nervous.'

'Sorry, do you think we should do this tonight?' Hermione said with a hint of pleading ness in her voice.

'Fine, just let me soundproof the dormitory.' This remark seemed to bring Hermione back from her jubilation.

'Is that really necessary?' She squeaked.

'This isn't just stopping everyone from the castle hearing you scream… its also stopping them from hearing me scream as well.' Harry said whilst placing the last charm on the walls.

'I don't understand. Why are you going to be screaming?' Hermione asked confusedly.

'With a part of me in the ring,' Harry said whilst holding out the smoky ring to Hermione, 'I will also feel the pain, but not as much as you. Now I think everything is ready so let's do this before one of us changes our mind. Just lie down on the ground and put the ring back on your finger.' Harry then grabbed her and pulled her to the ground with him.

He was only lying down with Hermione for her sake, she was the one who was going to go into a sort of fit with her body thrashing about, and he would only feel intense pain in his head and stomach.

'Ready?' He asked.

'Ready.' Hermione replied. She took in one last big breath and slipped the ring on.

* * *

Images from Harry's time with Merlin flashed throughHaHaHHH her mind, she felt a calm wash over her.

_I don't know what Harry was talking about, this isn't so bad_… Hermione thought, seconds before the first wave of pain hit her.

* * *

Harry looked across the room, Hermione looked fine and even let a smile come on her face before Harry felt the first pain hit them both at the same time. He swallowed his pain and hopelessness as he heard Hermione start screaming. He too felt the torture but at a very lower level. He kept hoping to himself that Hermione would come out of this fine. He looked away from his love as the second wave of pain hit them both.

_Only one more to go,_ he thought grimly.

* * *

Hermione had already passed out just after the second stage began but for some reason she was still screaming and still feeling the transformation take place.

She recalled how Harry had once said that the Cruciatus felt like needles poking through your entire nervous system… But she didn't feel needles, she felt like there were a thousand electrifying worms crawling through her body trying to find and lock onto her nerves and bloodstream.

In the back part of her brain were she was still sane she begged to god to kill her, for any escape was better than the torture she was going through.

* * *

_/ Hold on Hermione, it's almost over. /_ Harry hoped that the message would get through. He had just come out of his ordeal and he longed to know that Hermione wasn't far behind. He smiled with relief as he saw that she had stopped thrashing about. He grimaced as he saw that Hermione's left arm was placed in a contrary position. Slowly he moved over and was about to lift Hermione to the bedroom but he ended up finding himself sprawled on the floor with his hands covering his ears.

It seemed as though the transformation was not quite done with Hermione and after a few seconds Harry knew why. For floating above Hermione were two forms. Finally the poor girl ceased her screaming once and for all laid slumped on the floor, the stench of her urine filling Harry's nostrils.

'Well I'll be buggered.' Harry said to himself as he watched Hermione's Animagus and Guardian form disappear back into her soul. His mind the came back to the present and he sniffed the air.

'I'm so sorry Hermione.' He waved his hand and got rid of the mess, then took Hermione in his arms and took her to their bed and laid her down gently as if she was made of fine porcelain, he then pulled the covers over her and let her rest.

'I'll only be gone for a short while. You are a very brave woman Hermione Jane Granger.'

Harry then left to go to the Headmasters office, he didn't tell Hermione but he had received an urgent message from Dumbledore and he had a fair idea about what they wanted to talk about.

* * *

'Ah, Harry, thank you for coming, I thought that you might have been to unwell to see me since you didn't attend any of your classes today. What is it that incapacitated you so that you would miss a whole day of learning?' Harry decided not to beat around the bush.

'Remember how I said I could make Hermione an Air Elemental? Well, I've done it, I believe I've done it anyway. We will have to wait a while to know for sure.' Harry said whilst taking a seat and a lemon drop.

'How did you do it? I thought you said that your Air training alone took you four months to complete.' Dumbledore said, befuddled.

'That's true but I came up with another way for Hermione to forgo her training and become a fully mastered Air Elemental.' Harry then went on to tell the story of the days activities.

'And you're sure Miss Granger is alright?' Dumbledore asked worriedly.

'As far as I know, she just needs to rest her weary body.' Dumbledore fixed his clear gaze on him for a few seconds before seeming satisfied.

'Excellent I hope she returns to her full health soon. Now Harry I wish to speak to you about the reason I asked you to come here tonight.'

_Here it is, "Harry you shouldn't have killed Mr McCullum last night, it was very wrong"_, Harry thought.

'Your actions last night were very noble indeed, if I am to believe what I heard than it seems that you lost one of your guardians last night and were very emotional when you went to Azkaban, is this correct?'

'Yes, Locky intercepted the killing curse for me. I wanted revenge for Locky sir, an eye for an eye, what is wrong with that?' Harry said with a scowl.

'I'm not saying its wrong Harry, but due to your actions and due to having a Death Eater as Minister of Magic, you have been called out.' Dumbledore left the air thick with tension.

'What do you mean I've been called out? What the hell does that mean?' Harry said crossly, he didn't like the sound of this call out.

'Basically it means that if the Wizengamot gets a majority vote then you could be called in to the Ministry to face the charges that Minister Ramosa has put against you.' Dumbledore said without the usual twinkle in his dark blue eyes.

'Are you serious? Professor this man has got to be stopped.' Harry screamed in outrage, standing up and kicking his chair for 6.

'Calm down Harry. I quite agree with you this man must be stopped. But how is the question?' Dumbledore said whilst joining his fingers.

'How many people are on the Wizengamot?' Harry asked quickly.

'Forty. Minister Ramosa will need twenty one members to vote with him if his is to bring you in. And to answer your next question, he already has ten people on board with him.' Harry sighed with relief. Its not that he was worried about going to Azkaban, it's just that if he went to trial someone might find out about his heritage.

'Professor, how is it that Voldemort and the press don't know what I am?' Harry asked inquisitively.

'An excellent question Harry. You must realise that not many people know that there was once an ancient race living amongst us. The only reason I knew was thanks to my grandfather who told me when I was a young boy living in Aberdeen. When he was my age his grandfather told him the story of the Elementals. The Dumbledore's are a very old line that can date back to the four founders of this school. There are not many other old lines like us, so that is why there are very few if any that know of the old Elementals.' Harry nodded along with his story, glad that there weren't too many people that could rat on him.

'You also saw Mr McCullum's actions last night. He, like everyone else assumes that your guardians are extraordinary transfiguration and that your Elemental attacks are high level obscure magic's.' Dumbledore finished explaining. Harry picked up his chair and sat down and thought on what Dumbledore said.

'So really the only ways that anyone will find out who I am is if I have to speak in court or if someone from the Order blows the whistle on me.'

'Blows what on you?' A perplexed Dumbledore asked.

'A muggle thing that makes a loud noise professor.'

'Ah muggles, such intelligent creatures, the way they survive and live without magic is simply amazing.'

'Er yeah, well if that is all, I think I'll head back to Hermione, good night professor.' Harry then got up and was about to leave when Dumbledore spoke up.

'Oh just one last thing before you go Harry. Professor McGonagall came to me this morning in a right trifle. She was going on about how it came to be, she hearing your voice that is, in Miss Potter's Head Girl dorm in the wee hours of the morning. I told her that she had been working to hard lately and that she needed to get her ears checked. Well naturally she didn't take to kindly to my words, I have my broken lolly jar to vouch for that. So do make sure you keep a low profile around that woman for a while.' He then winked and left towards his chambers, calling out over his shoulder.

'Good night Harry.'

* * *

Harry was still chuckling to himself as he climbed back up to Gryffindor tower. It was a nice cool night and Harry fancied taking a calming stroll through the draftee corridors instead of using is staff to make his way back to Hermione's side.

He was chatting to the paintings as he passed and was having a very interesting conversation with an old quidditch captain that used to play for Gryffindor when he attended Hogwarts, when his _favourite_ person in the school swooped on him.

'Well well well, if it isn't Dumbledore's special pet. Tell me Potter, was there much grime on the headmasters boots that needed licking off?' Snape sneered condescendingly.

'You'd know all about licking someone's boots wouldn't you Snape? Tell me how is Voldemort these days? He hasn't made you lick something else has he?' Harry replied viciously.

'Why you little shit.' Snape whispered fiercely whilst grabbing the front of Harry's robes and shoving him against the wall. 'Listen to me Potter, you better start watching your back cause one day you might find a hole in it. Everyone in this mad house might love your bravado ways but I for one will not tolerate it any longer.' He then let go of Harry and started walking away.

'Am I supposed to be scared? Snape you have a better chance of scoring with flobberworm then hitting me with a curse. Just do me a favour and realise that for me will you.' And before Harry knew what was going on a cutting hex was sent his way. He moved at the last millisecond but was still stung by the curse on the right side of his cheek. He straightened and reached his hand up to touch his cheek, a fine line with blood running from it was what he found. Harry was boiling beneath his hood but on the outside he was smirking.

'I suppose you're off to find that flobberworm then? Enjoy your night-time stroll Snape, who knows maybe another night we will meet again and then will see what happens.' He called softly for his staff and was pleased to see Snape flinch when it appeared. 'Night Snapey poo.' Harry then apparated back to his and Hermione's rooms, once there he moved to the bathroom where he checked his cut. He cleaned it and healed it but he did not clear it. He left this mark to remind himself in the future to never underestimate people. With that done he showered, brushed his teeth and hopped into bed beside Hermione, who looked… tranquil, and remembered when he first saw her Guardian and Animagus form just hours before.

'Just like Merlin.' He mused, he then turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	18. A New Elemental

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 18 – A New Elemental_**

Harry woke at around 7:30am, he admonished himself for not training, but easily forgave himself when he caught sight of Hermione, who was still asleep, nestled in between the warm covers of their bed. He expected her to be out for at least another day yet so he kissed her on her nose and got ready for another day of classes.

As he was brushing his teeth he thought about Hermione and her Elemental abilities. He figured that he would have to make a staff for her as well. His thoughts took him back to the day that he created his staff and the incantation to conceive it. He then wondered if Hermione would be out for 3 months like him but quickly dismissed the thought, there wasn't much chance of Hermione getting a Gold power stone like himself.

_Probably a Red or Green stone most likely,_ thought Harry. He then checked his mark on his cheek, got dressed and left their dormitory and headed down to breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors. When he arrived in the great hall, he arrived once again that year to students pointing and whispering at and about him. He sighed dejectedly.

'Its just cause you weren't here yesterday.' A welcome voice said from behind him. He turned around and smiled at his friends.

'Where's Hermione?' Crystal asked from beside Ron.

'Oh, she's just a little tired.' Harry answered as he sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat down beside him and nudged his ribs.

'Tired ey, I wonder how that happened?' He said with a wink. His wink turned into a wince as Crystal's hand slapped him up the side of his head.

'Get your head out of the gutter Weasley.' Crystal said without looking at them, spooning porridge into her mouth.

'Ouch, woman can you please stop abusing me?' Ron whined. Crystal pulled a face as though she were thinking about it and then lashed her hand outward and smacked Ron on the other side of his head.

'No, I don't think I will.' She then turned to the newly arrived Parvati and Lavender and commenced there morning gossip sessions.

'Mental that one.' Ron grumbled, and then pulled everything within reach to his plate and began eating like there was no tomorrow.

'Dof eget wegot tainnite.' Ron said through a mouthful of food.

'I won't. Hey, how did you get the pitch this week? I thought Ravenclaw and Slytherin would have had it all booked up since there the ones playing this weekend.' Harry asked curiously. Ron swallowed and then just shrugged his shoulders.

'I don't know we just are, so bring that broom of yours down and we will all be happy.'

'Righto, calm down. Ah bugger it,' Harry said whilst watching people leave for there first class. 'I've got potions first and then I've got, oh wait, then we've got Herbology, no hang on you don't do Herbology do you?'

'No I don't do Herbology, I dropped that after 5th year, I do: DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, CoMC, Divination and Muggle Studies. What do you do?' Ron asked whilst hooking into more food.

'Since when do you do muggle studies?' Harry asked.

'The year after you _left_, blame it on my dad and Hermione. My dad wanted me to do it cause he thought it would be fascinating and Hermione _told_ me to do it cause I was only doing five subjects and she thought a Prefect should be doing more courses than that, so I chose muggle studies. Now tell me what you're doing.'

'Well I'm doing: DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, CoMC and that's it. Anyway I'll catch you at lunch.' Harry then left the confines of the free flowing airy hall for the musty, old, dirty dungeons. He arrived just before the bell and sat down at his and Hermione's usual spot, he started pulling out all his potions equipment whilst Snape charged into the room from his office, ordering silence with just his presence.

'I have marked your essays on the effects of Moon stone in the potion, Slombarai. When I call your name come to the front and collect your work.' Snape then went through the classes names until he called out Hermione's.

'Miss Granger. Miss Granger. Fine, that's a fail for Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy.' Harry quickly leapt out of his seat and ran to the front of the class just as Draco stepped up to collect his essay. He completely forgot about this essay and thought of were he had put it.

_Oh shit, its still in my bag_, thought Harry. The class stared at him as he 'Acciod' his bag to him from the back, hitting Crabbe and Goyle on the way. He rummaged through his bag, found his essay and thumped it down on the table. Snape looked at Harry before smirking and taking out a quill, inking it and then writing a big **T **on the front of his paper.

Harry smiled grimly.

'Thank you professor.' He then grabbed both his and Hermione's work and retreated back to his seat. As he sat back down Snape stood up.

'Nearly all of you passed with Acceptable's, with a certain few getting Outstanding's and only two people failing.' With saying that he looked over at Harry who was still smiling. It perturbed him a bit but he continued with the class staggeringly.

Harry just sat through the rest of the lesson silently, mockingly smiling at Snape the entire class. As soon as the bell rang he packed his bag slowly and was one of the last students to leave. He held the door open and called over his shoulder.

'Good bye professor Snape.' Then slammed the door and made his way to Herbology, where he had a very uneventful lesson, except for when Hannah Abbott got saved from a Tollongollon Rose by Neville, the class went rather smoothly.

He skipped lunch and apparated up to his and Hermione's rooms to check up on the Head Girl. Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, some colour was also coming back to her cheeks which meant she would be awake. He patted her hair and apparated to the Transfiguration classroom, arriving just before the bell ended.

'Mr Potter, how nice of you to drop by, I take it Miss Granger will not be attending class today?' Professor McGonagall asked kindly, already missing her favourite student.

'No ma'am.' Harry replied, taking a seat.

'Very well, in that case I will be your partner for today,' She then addressed the whole class. 'Today we will continue on with animal transfiguration, split in to pairs and begin.' She then beckoned Harry forward to the front of the class.

'Now Mr Potter, I wanted to ask you if you could transfigure me into a white tiger first using the normal wizard spell work and then turn me, by using your own magic's, how does that sound?' Professor McGonagall asked almost girlishly, she had wanted to be transfigured by Harry ever since she was told the effects that took place with Hermione.

Harry called for his staff and stepped back, smiling at his head of house as he did. He raised his weapon with the gold stone pointed directly at McGonagall.

'Transux Ada.' Harry said clearly and then watched as McGonagall turned into a white tiger, it wasn't the most impressive tiger ever but it did its job since it was Harry's first try at the spell, if it wasn't for his Elemental abilities he probably would have been struggling like the rest of the class to do the task. He waited a while then flicked his staff and turned his professor back.

'Very good Mr Potter, now do it the other way.' McGonagall said with excitement in her voice.

'Hytomis Chanais.' The white beam of magic then hit McGonagall square in the chest, the next moment a huge white tiger was crouched low where the professor stood previously. The huge feline the stretched lazily and held up one paw for inspection, it then slashed its paw through the air, extending the claws as it did so. The tigers whiskers then twitched as it looked around the classroom and saw all the other students trying to complete the set task. Its eyes stayed on one pair especially, and then with splendid grace and breath taking speed, the massive tiger ran at Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy who were both talking in the corner of the room, not bothering to even do the task. As soon as they saw McGonagall, both screamed like girls and ran out of the classroom.

Harry and the rest of the class laughed as they watched on, professor McGonagall then trotted back over to Harry, who took the initiative to turn the animal back to its original state.

When she had straightened herself back up, Minerva McGonagall was smiling like the cat she was.

'20 points to Gryffindor Mr Potter. I don't think I have to worry about you anymore, feel free to spend the rest of the lesson how you like, but do some practice with Miss Granger on the normal spell.' She then started going round the room and checking pairs whilst Harry watched Ron and Crystal try to transfigure themselves. It was a double period and Harry was glad when the bell finally rang, he was just getting a little bored and irritated watching his classmates failing to transfigure each other. He quickly called his staff and left to Hermione's bedside where the girl was sitting up and drinking coffee by the looks of it.

'Hello my little owl.' He greeted warmly. Hermione smiled at him, even though it looked a little pained.

'Hello my evil torturer,' she then saw his mark and burst into worried mode automatically. 'Oh Harry, what happened to your cheek?'

'Oh we just went out into the forest today, I guess I must have clipped a branch or something. Now what about you, are you still sore?' He asked quickly to change the subject.

'A little, my head is what hurts the most.'

'Aww, it's probably all the information you had to process. I knew your little brain wouldn't be able to handle it all.' Harry said jokingly. Hermione didn't find it very funny and showed her amusement by lifting her hand and using her newly acquired Air powers to blow Harry off the bed and halfway across the room. Harry got up laughing and then ran and jumped back on the bed.

'You did it, it worked. This is brilliant Hermione.' He then leapt on top of her and started kissing any part of her face he could, all the while Hermione was giggling and squirming trying to make Harry's job harder. She finally got fed up with Harry and placed both of her hands under his stomach then pushed out through her fingers and levitated him above her.

'You must be the quickest learner I've ever known.' Harry gushed. Hermione beamed at his praise. 'Now all we need to do is make your staff and see what power stone you get. I think we will wait for a few more days yet though, you need a bit more rest I'd say.' Hermione was smiling but quickly stopped when she heard Harry mention making a staff.

'Harry I don't want a staff if it is going to make me sleep for 3 months. Cant I just use my hands and wand?' She pleaded, Harry couldn't help but laugh at her.

'Don't worry, you wont be out for 3 months, the only reason I was is because I had, well, I had to much power I guess and that made me take an extended sleep, but I'm pretty sure you wont have a gold stone, you'll probably end up getting a green or red stone. There the next two highest after Gold, Silver and Blue. And to answer your other questions, yes you could keep using your hands, but using a staff amplifies your magic more, and you can forget about your wand altogether, there's just no way that your wand could hold your power now.' Harry finished proudly. Hermione had another question.

'Will I go through a change like you did, I mean, an Elemental change?'

'Hmm, you know… I think you might. I'm not really sure, we're just going to have to wait and find out.'

* * *

Three days later brought the dawn of the weekend, and with it, the day Hermione would make her staff. She and Harry were enjoying a weekend sleep in their huge warm bed when Emmeris and Hedwig flew through the open window, Emmeris landing on their headboard and Hedwig flying to Hermione with the Weekend Prophet.

**Hello you two, what have you been doing?** Harry asked.

**_Oh you know, this and that, that and this._** Emmeris replied imperiously.

**Fine, be a cheeky little feather duster.** Harry said and then ducked as a bluish, greenish wing swung down and clipped his hair.

**Thank you Hedwig**, Hermione mind spoke and then opened her paper and added. **Harry stop teasing Emmeris**. Then ducked beneath the papery sheets and emersed herself in this weeks news.

Harry crossed his arms and whined annoyingly at being treated unfairly whilst Hedwig and Emmeris laughed in both their heads, Harry was sure he heard Hermione adding her own chuckles as well.

**Fine, if that's the way it's going to be, then I know a certain girl who's not getting a staff.** Harry mocked, the mind conversation between the four of them stretching on. Hermione threw down the paper and jumped on Harry.

**Listen Mr Potter, if you don't let me get my staff, I am going to get very cross and I don't think you would like to see me cross, would you?** Hermione growled.

**_She's right Harry, when she's cross she can kick up quite a temper. Just ask Fred and George._** Hedwig said fondly, remembering the memory.

**Why, what happened Hedwig?** Harry said opening a path in Hermione's hair so he could look at his familiar.

**Hedwig, I swear I will never talk to you again if you tell.** Hermione said, propping herself on top of Harry and looking at the snowy owl. Hedwig just shrugged her wings dismissively and began her tale. Hermione slumped forward again in embarrassment and defeat, landing once again on Harry.

**_It was at the end of 6th year, Hermione and I had once again left Hogwarts without word from you, and well, I was still quite sad, I knew Hermione was too but she had to wear a brave face for the others. Anyway I'm getting off topic, we split form the Weasley's at Platform 9 and ¾, and went back to her home with her parents-. _**Harry cut in, forgetting to use mind speech.

'Hermione, your parents, do they know about us, I mean, getting engaged?' Harry said frantically. Hermione lifted her head and smiled.

'Of course silly, I told them the day we came back from Australia. They were quite excited, they got married young as well, did I tell you that? Anyway, Mum said she can't wait to meet you, she feels as though she already knows you. My dad sounded a little cross, he's old fashioned you see and he wanted you to ask him if you could marry me before I said yes.' Harry gulped audibly.

'Maybe we can visit them tomorrow?' Hermione asked hopefully. Harry nodded, not even realising he was doing it.

**_Great now we got that all sorted out let me get back to my story, now where was I, ah yes. We had been back home for three weeks when Hermione received an invitation to spend a couple of weeks at the Burrow. Hermione accepted and left for the Weasley's the very next day. It was on her third day at the Burrow that Fred and George decided to prank our dear Hermione. They had come across a pair of Hermione's unmentionables and had put them in Mr Weasley's underwear draw. The next morning Hermione was frantic, she was going around her and Ginny's room like a tornado, looking for her lost, hem hem, G-string. She gave up hope and went down to breakfast where Mr Weasley was shifting on his seat uncomfortably. The morning was going well till Mr Weasley commented on his new pair of underwear to Mrs Weasley. Saying how smooth they were, but how they didn't really hold his hairy bean bag in place. Mrs Weasley then asked him what colour they were and what he had said, not knowing what a hairy bean bag was. The only one at the table who did was Hermione, who was blushing madly. Mr Weasley told them it was a term he heard a muggle use once, something about being uncomfortable or something like that, anyway he then said that the underwear he was wearing was pink. Well, Hermione then jumped up and rounded on Fred and George who were giggling between themselves. She then roared at them about taking her knickers and used accidental magic and turned there hair pink and purple. She then chased them round the house the rest of the day._**

**_I must say it was quite funny to see everyone's reactions. Mr Weasley apologised profusely to Hermione who just told Mrs Weasley to burn her garment and never talk about the day again._** Hedwig finished with a ruffle of her feathers. Harry and Emmeris were both laughing at the story and Hermione's face which was scarlet.

**Oh, shush up.** She yelled finally. Hedwig and Emmeris took the cue and flew back out to the Hogwarts grounds, leaving Harry still laughing and Hermione still scowling. After Harry relaxed a little he sat back up and threw one arm over Hermione and held her close.

'I wasn't laughing at you sweet. I was laughing at Mr Weasley and all pureblood wizards alike. Stop looking like that, a scowl doesn't suit your face. I know, I get you breakfast in bed, that will make you feel better wont it? Dobby, Clatey.' Seconds later two little house elves appeared at Harry's side.

'Harry Potter sir, Clatey has been hoping she would be able to see her hero again, is there anything Clatey can do for you and Miss Hermy?' The over excited elf asked but before Harry could answer Dobby clicked his fingers and a tray of everything he wanted for Hermione appeared.

'Dobby, that's brilliant, how did you know what I wanted?' An amazed Harry asked.

'You are to kind to poor Dobby, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is just doing his job, and it is Dobby's job to know what masters will want. Does Harry Potter sir want anything else for himself or Miss Hermy?' His huge eyes bulged hopefully.

'No thank you Dobby that should be all, you and Clatey are too good to me. Would you like to sit down and have some breakfast with us?' Harry asked innocently. He regretted saying it as soon as he saw Dobby and Clatey break down and cry.

'What's wrong Dobby, Clatey?' Hermione asked over Harry's shoulder. Dobby answered.

'Harry Potter sir and Miss Hermy are too good to Dobby and Clatey, with your permission, Dobby can blow his nose and leave.' Harry just nodded dumbly and watched as both Dobby and Clatey blowed there noses on oversized hanky's and left with two soft 'Pops'. Harry stared at the spot where they had stood for a few seconds before levitating the tray to him and muttering about crazy house elves.

He buttered a piece of toast and then spread some strawberry jam on top of it and handed it to Hermione who accepted the toast graciously by giving Harry a chaste kiss on his offered cheek. They were halfway through there scrumptious breakfast when they heard Ron shouting from the lounge room.

'We're in here.' Harry shouted out. Ron then ran into the room with Crystal and stopped in his tracks.

'What the bloody hell are you doing?' Ron shouted incredulously.

'Eating breakfast, what does it look like?' Harry replied amusedly.

'The Slytherin, Ravenclaw game is on in ten minutes.'

'So.'

'SO. SO. Harry, you have to come and check out Malfoy, his got this weird new broom.' Harry sat up a bit straighter after hearing this whilst Crystal came over to Hermione's side and started talking in hushed whispers, glancing and giggling at Harry every few minutes.

'What does his broom look like?' Harry asked, ignoring his fiancé and their friend.

'I'm not sure, but the whole school is buzzing about it. You have to come and see it.' Ron said attempting to drag Harry out of bed.

'Ron stop it, I can't come today, I'm helping Hermione with the work she missed the other day.' Harry said with finality. Ron huffed and puffed but finally left with Crystal in tow.

'What was that all about?' Hermione asked, putting the finished breakfast tray on the floor, then snuggling back underneath the blankets and holding onto Harry.

'Not much, Malfoys got another broom apparently. He must have come into the family fortune and spend it all on a broom, silly bastard.' He then got punched in his gut from under the covers.

'Language Harry.' Hermione warned.

'Oh right, sorry. Silly Billy.' Harry said, then ducked down under the covers himself and started tickling Hermione all over. A while later they both came back up for air and settled down.

'So when can we make my staff?' Hermione asked after a while.

'Now, I s'pose. That's if you want to.' Harry replied, getting up and getting dressed, smiling inwardly when he heard Hermione giving him wolf whistles. He turned back around.

'Righto, just lie there on the bed, it's probably the best place to do it, get your wand out and repeat after me.'

Harry then went through the same motions that Merlin did with him just over 2 years ago. When Hermione looked as though she was confident enough to do it for real, Harry stood back and watched her take the last step into becoming a full blown Elemental. The bright light that had shrouded him, now shrouded Hermione, it stayed that way till that evening. Harry had stayed by Hermione all day and was dozing slightly when the light around her began to fade. His droopy eyes snapped open as the light went away and revealed the new form of Hermione and her staff. Seconds later Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up like a flash. Harry reached a shaking arm out and placed it on Hermione leg, her head looked over and her face relaxed enormously at seeing a friendly face, though she was starting to worry if the person in front of her was Harry when he didn't move an inch and just let his mouth stay open in awe.

'Harry, what's wrong?' Hermione asked, scared. Harry shook his head roughly and let his thoughts come back to him. He mouth and bugged out eyes still didn't want to cooperate though and in the end Hermione had to get up and shut his mouth herself. She was now standing in front of him in all her glory, the nightie, she had taken to wearing ever since she had come back from Australia, was now shorter than it had been before. Her legs now pale, long, slender and silky, showing more than Harry had ever seen before.

Hermione felt a cool breeze and looked down to check herself. She then let out a shrill scream and ran quickly to the nearest mirror. When she got there her mouth gaped open just like Harry's.

Hermione's hair was now longer and fell gracefully down to the center of her back. Her facial features hadn't changed much except for being sharper and more mature. Going down further saw her neck the same, her shoulders just a bit squarer, her breast were the same, but her whole torso looked like an hourglass, more so than before.

That was part of the fact that made Harry's mouth act the way it did.

Her legs then winded there way down to the floor eventually, but due to the length of them it looked like a smooth ski slope. Her feet were the same old feet that she had before but that didn't make, Hermione take less notice of them.

Looking at her now, you would think that Hermione Granger was about to turn 22 instead of 18. She turned slowly round to see Harry walking towards her, his eyes shining.

'W-o-w.' Was all he could say. Hermione didn't know what to say. She thought that Harry liked her old body.

/ Maybe he didn't. / Hermione thought sadly. She then saw Harry shake his.

'What do you mean maybe he didn't?' He asked carefully.

'What. Oh no. You weren't meant to hear that.'

'But what did you mean?' Harry pushed.

'I was thinking… I thought that maybe you didn't like my old body, since your drooling so much over this one.' They just stood in silence for a while just looking into each others eyes. Finally Harry moved forward and grabbed Hermione for a huge hug. He hugged as hard as he could, he didn't need to lift Hermione off the ground anymore, since she had grown some, so he threw his head down and buried it in Hermione's curls. When he pulled back he was grinning broadly.

'Hermione I loved the way you looked before, really I did. You were the most gorgeous girl in the world. Even if you weren't and you looked like… Millicent Bullstrode, I still would have loved you and wanted you to be my wife. But look at you, you're a goddess!' He shouted.

'Really?' Hermione said with uncertainty.

'Are you kidding, Hermione,' He said whilst turning her back around to face the mirror. 'Look at yourself, you should be up in heaven with wings coming out of you back.' She blushed at that comment, then turned round and attacked Harry's lips with hers. They kept on shuffling back until Harry's legs hit the bed and he fell back, dragging Hermione with him.

'Yeeoww.' Harry screamed girlishly. He stopped kissing Hermione and reached behind himself for the object that caused him pain. He grabbed Hermione's staff in shock, strength and power radiating out from it. He bought the magnificent staff from round his back and placed it out on his hands, palms open, offering it to Hermione like a precious sword.

Hermione gasped at it, especially the stone sitting atop. She sat up swiftly and ran her right hand over the staff, little shocks of magic zapping into her fingers from her staff. She reached the top of the staff and stopped to stare.

'You said it would be Red or Green… Not Silver.' She said her voice and body trembling.

'Ye-yeah, I did, didn't I?' Harry replied, his voice the same as his girl.

'What's this mean then?' Hermione asked shakily.

'It means that you're a fully fledged Air Elemental, congratulations.' Harry said, feeling coming back into him. He reached over and kissed her softly. 'What do you say we go test that staff out?' A cheeky glint in his eyes.

* * *

An hour later saw Harry and Hermione dressed and ready to go on there first night of hunting together. Thanks to the copying technique, Hermione was all raring to go. Her staff in hand and transfigured clothes on her new body, since nothing fitting she had used her very first Elemental spell and made herself a new fighting costume. As well, as copying his Air abilities, Harry also copied every Elemental spell Merlin taught him, so Hermione was now like him, except for knowing a few more Wizarding spells than him.

They hugged each other and smiled, Harry was finally going to have someone watching his back and Hermione was finally going to be there for him. Harry called for Mione, smiled once more at Hermione and left for Azkaban, Hermione, not having given her staff a name yet, Hermione just gripped her staff harder and followed Harry.

They arrived at Azkaban and walked right through the prison till they came to Harry's cell. He nodded to the guards and walked in with Hermione close on his heels, together looking a powerful force.

Harry hadn't taken three steps into his cell when a horrible scream was heard, he then saw the cause of the scream running toward him at full pelt. The scream belonged to the Widow McCullum. Harry was shocked still, never having someone actually running at him during a battle, let alone a woman. The woman would have reached him had it not been for Hermione, using her newly acquired elemental abilities. The gust of wind hit Doris McCullum right below the ribcage and sent her back flying and scattering the Death Eaters behind her. Harry turned round and gave her a grateful smile which was returned nervously.

Harry then marched straight forward and started walking around his captured who shuffled away from him.

'Lets see, who would like to volunteer tonight's information. I promise you that there is a special reward for the one who spills all they know.' He then looked expectantly. He got no answers. 'Shame,' he muttered. He let Tallis out of the staff. The massive lion started prowling round the Death Eaters predatorily, snapping and growling every now and then.

'Now let me ask again, does anyone have any valuable information?' Still no one stepped forward. Harry was about to forget the little game and just break into one of their minds when a guard outside the cell called out to him. He ran over with Hermione to see what was wrong.

'Mr Potter, there's an attack at Diagon Alley. Your assistance has been required.' The guard then turned round himself and began running to the apparating point outside Azkaban. Harry and Hermione didn't have to worry about that, but they did walk out of the cell and the shut the magical doors once again. They then apparated to help fight in the battle of Diagon Alley.

* * *

When Harry and Hermione arrived in the little magical alley, they arrived into complete mayhem. All before them were the green lights of the killing curse flying in every direction. There looked to be at least 50 Death Eaters as well as what looked like 50 Vampires. The Vampires were moving quicker than the human eye could see, moving from victim to victim, sucking out there life force with no qualms. The people dropped dead, many of them shopkeepers trying to protect there establishments and there families. They fought valiantly but were no match for the prowess and swiftness of the Death Eaters and the Vampires.

Anger was building up quickly in both Harry and Hermione, the air around them started to swirl like a tornado, getting bigger and faster as it went. They then looked at each other and then nodded to each other. They released there creation and watched it churn down the alley. The windstorm picked up the Death Eaters and Vampires and spat them back out against walls and windows of the shops.

When this happened Voldemorts forces and the innocent people of Diagon Alley stopped what they were doing and turned as one to look up at the top of the alley where the formidable force of Harry and Hermione were standing commandingly.

'Potter,' hissed one of the Vampires. Together the Death Eaters and Vampires stalked towards Harry and Hermione.

/ Send a gust of wind in the direction of those bastards on the count of three. / Harry said quickly to Hermione through their mind. Hermione just nodded her head and raised her staff.

/ 1, 2… 3. / Harry then brought his staff up and suddenly before him there was a line of wooden stakes, hundreds of them. The wind Harry asked Hermione for came milliseconds after and blew the stakes directly at the unsuspecting Vampires and Death Eaters. Some of the Vampires tried to duck their oncoming death but were not fast enough and found the wooden stakes buried in their hearts. They shrivelled into a pile of ash which was swept away by the strong winds that Hermione was still blowing. The Death Eaters that were quick enough, raised shields to save themselves, but the new recruits who were to slow found their body's pierced by the wooden projectiles.

Harry waved his staff again and Tallis, Blaze and Taipan joined the fray in the close spaced alleyway.

**You know what to do guys. Do it for Locky.** Harry said passionately.

Hermione would have called for her animal but she didn't really know it yet, so she just continued fighting the Death Eaters with Elemental and normal Wizards spells.

Lots of the enemy had fallen now, but Hermione, Harry and his guardians fought on relentless. When they had arrived Harry had felt the anti-apparation and portkey wards that the Death Eaters had put in place. He had speedily placed his own wards up as well, so now when the Death Eaters tried to get away they were trapped. The Vampires had all been dealt with now. Taipan, Tallis and Blaze were owed thanks for this. So now only half the Death Eater force was left, the others dead or unconscious.

Harry raised his staff and thundered out.

'Accio wands.' The Death Eaters wands flew out of their owners hands and headed for Hermione's shimmering shield where they hit with a powerful crash, shattering on impact. Hermione lowered her shield and sent the splintered wands back mockingly. Harry then walked forward menacingly, his power glowing around him, making the Death Eaters quail with fear.

**Watch them guys. **He told his guardians. He then called Hermione to his side.

'Try and help the injured. Do anything you can and the use these,' He said whilst grabbing some of the broken wand bits and turned them into portkeys. 'Use these to send the ones that can be saved to St Mungos.' Hermione began her task immediately whilst Harry turned his attention back on the Death Eaters.

'Tell me,' He whispered coldly. 'How do you feel? Strong? Powerful? TELL ME.' He roared. 'You have joined the wrong side. I don't know if any of you are under Imperious or are serving Voldemort cause your scared, we will find that out later but for now, I'd like to some Pure-Blood torturing. You see I don't like it when certain people pick on defenceless people, but tonight I'm going to be like you, hows that sound?'

Hermione who was working on an old woman, wondered what Harry was talking about, surely he didn't mean killing them. To do it in battle was one thing, but to stoop to their level.

'Harry, what are you going to do?' Hermione called out trying to hide her fear but failed miserably. Harry turned round and faced her, and when he did she relaxed instantly. His smile was lighting the dim alley with its ferocity.

'Tell me Hermione,' he said warmly, then turned to the Death Eaters and said icily. 'Death Eaters, have you ever heard of a muggle sport called, "Clay Pigeon Shooting"?' Hermione smiled as she understood what they were going to do and she played along seeing the clueless faces of the Death Eaters, looking around at each other nervously, she sent the last of the injured away and stood up.

'Why yes Harry, I have, it awfully horrible sport, so much pain. But how are we going to play it here?' She said in mock seriousness.

'I don't know, were going to need some clay pigeons I guess, but I don't know if were going to find some here?' Harry said, scratching his head and looking around, searching.

'Oh I know Harry, we can use the Death Eaters?' Hermione said enthusiastically, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.

'Now why didn't I think of that, Hermione, you're so smart.' He said smacking himself on his head, he then turned to the Death Eaters.

'Ready to play.' He growled. 'You're up first Hermione, say when.' He then called to his guardians.

**Don't let any of those buggers get away**.

**_Righto Harry_**. They replied.

Harry then raised his staff right at the closest Death Eater and waited for Hermione, who yelled moments later.

'PULL.' Harry then used his Air abilities and sent the Death Eater straight up into the air where he was stopped from screaming by a stunning spell from Hermione seconds later. He then dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap, probably had a couple of injuries to. Hermione came up beside him smiling.

'Your turn Harry.'

Harry then walked up to where Hermione was. He then turned round and saw that all the people that hadn't been injured were gathering round the Death Eaters with wands in hands.

'You sir,' he called out to a middle aged man sneering at a Death Eater. 'What's your name?'

'Roberts, John Roberts, I own the muggle collectable shop down near Gringotts.'

'Well Mr Roberts how would you like to have a go of this fine muggle sport. I'm sure you know how to play.' Harry said kindly.

'Yeah, I'd like that.'

'Is there anyone in particular that you'd like to be the target?' Hermione asked from down the alley. The man just raised his wand and pointed at a tall Death Eater that was standing to the left of the group.

'Just say when.' Hermione said, finding her pigeon.

'Pull.' Shouted the man. The man was sent in the air and Roberts, yelled out his spell.

'Reducto.' The curse hit and shattered the pigeon's leg, it came down screaming in pain, it hit the pavement and ceased its high-pitched shriek.

'Very nice Mr Roberts,' he then watched as John Roberts went down the alley and scooped up a dead child. Her limp arms falling over his side. Harry turned to the rest gathered.

'What happens in the alley stays in the alley, now who wants to go next?' He said this forcefully but not unkindly.

The rest of the witches and wizards then came forward and started performing legal curses on their chosen pigeon. Harry and Hermione stood near the Death Eaters and sent them flying when they were called. When the people had done there curse they walked over to family members and consoled each other for their good fortune for still being alive and well or crying in each others arms and mourning their loss.

It was nearing one in the morning and all the Death Eaters had been taken care of. Harry bound them up and then with Hermione's help transported all of them to his cell in Azkaban. When they arrived the guards helped them push the unconscious Death Eaters in the cell.

Like Harry predicted, some of them didn't go through the specially made door, which meant that they were either under the Imperious or forced to join Voldemorts ranks. Harry woke them up and then called for the prison Healer. His healing powers weren't working for some reason. He then gave them a memory charm so they would forget what they had been through, he then left them with the guards to collect details.

Harry then walked tiredly over to Hermione who was leaning against the wall crying. He pulled her gently into his strong arms and patted her hair, softly cooing to her.

'Is it always like that.' She squeaked, the nights events finally catching up with her.

'I'm afraid so. I'm proud of you Hermione, you fought brilliantly tonight and you healed those injured people wonderfully. You know, you should probably become a healer after all this is over.' He said with a sad chuckle.

'That's what I wanted to do.' Hermione muffled voice said from his chest. Harry pulled back and wiped at her tear streaked face.

'Really, that would be a perfect job for you. Come on, let's go home.' He then picked her up, called his staff and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	19. Meet The Parents

_Return Of The Elemental_

_**  
Chapter 19 – Meet The Parents**_

When Harry and Hermione arrived for breakfast the next morning, they were in low spirits. They spotted Crystal and Ron at the Gryffindor table and trudged over to them.

'Hey Harry, jeez you should of seen Malfoy's broom, its amaz-.' Ron admitted ruefully but then stopped talking when he saw the looks on his friends face.

'What's wrong with you guys?'

As to answer his question the morning mail arrived that second with the hundreds of owls looking for their owners. A small barn owl dropped the Weekend Prophet in front of Hermione but the wind elemental did not move to accept it. It was Crystal who eventually paid the little bird and opened the paper with Ron looking over her shoulder. When they both gasped Harry knew what was published into today's newspaper.

'Bu- but where did you get a staff?' Ron sputtered at Hermione, he then actually looked at the face of his ex-girlfriend.

'You look different.' Then before he could say anything more Harry reached over and grabbed him, Hermione doing the same to Crystal, then grabbing Harry with her other hand. Harry then apparated his friends back to his and Hermione's rooms.

'Whoa, I've never done that before. Hey you're taller too.' Ron all but shouted at Hermione.

'Ron will you just calm down, I'm sure Harry and Hermione can explain. Can't you guys?' Crystal said with a warning glare.

_/ Can you tell them please, I'm still a bit shocked/_ Hermione asked Harry through their link, she then went over to the lounge and sat down.

'Well, where do I begin?' Harry wondered as he thought. 'I s'pose it all started at the dance when I gave Hermione the ring that on her finger, you know, the cloudy one?' When he received nods he continued. 'Well the ring does a lot more than just look pretty. When I gave it to her I hoped that with a bit of training that Hermione could become an Air Elemental. With it on she could speak to any animal of the air and sometimes when she was having strong emotions some of her abilities would show through. But when I saw how long it was taking and realised that I wouldn't have much time to teach her I decided to speed things up a bit and tried an idea I had …' Harry then trailed off, looking sadly at Hermione.

'Which was?' Ron said impatiently.

'Sorry. I copied everything I learnt from Merlin and my Air abilities into her ring on Tuesday, remember how I said she was tired on Wednesday morning, well that's because of what happened the night before. No Ron, that's not what I mean. The process of transferring my powers was very painful to Hermione…'

'How painful?' Ron snorted.

'Ron will you just shut up and let Harry talk.' Crystal growled.

'Thanks Crystal. As I was saying the amount of pain you feel would probably equal to that of 10 people putting the Cruciatus curse on you at one time. Something I think is a lot more painful than stubbing your toe.' Harry said with a glance to the paling Ron. 'So anyway, the plan worked, Hermione battled out the torture and had become an Elemental except for one important piece.'

'Her staff.' Crystal deduced.

'Correct, so that's what we were doing yesterday, making her powerful staff and by doing so made Hermione go through her change, every Elemental goes through one, because there body needs to change to the needs of the power they possess. So that explains Hermione's new looks.'

The friends moved to the lounge and chairs round the fire and sat in silence for a while. Harry sat beside Hermione and rubbed her back soothingly.

'Are you alright Hermione?' Crystal broke the silence and asked her best friend sincerely.

'I will be, it was just hard last night, there were so many people lying on the ground… not moving who I couldn't help.' Hermione said, close to tears. Harry wasn't having any of that.

'But think of all the people that you did help, you probably saved hundreds of lives last night Hermione. Hundreds.' Harry repeated firmly.

'I didn't save them Harry it was you and your guardians.' Hermione said sorrowfully. Harry was about to say more but once again a tall insensitive red head butted in.

'Hey Hermione, are you an Animagus now too? And what about a guardian do you have one of them?' Ron said excitedly, oblivious to the looks he was receiving from Harry and Crystal. Hermione moved a little and then stood up quickly.

'I'm not sure, I haven't really tried to change yet.' With an encouraging look from Harry she shut her eyes and concentrated on her animagus form. A few seconds later a medium sized brown screech owl was standing in Hermione's place. It started hopping round on its small talons. Hermione then tried flapping her wings but her brown silky feathers would not get her off the ground. She then turned her big eyes back at Harry helplessly.

_/ It's alright sweetie, you'll get the hang of it soon. You've just got to have hope. /_ Harry didn't know what he said but suddenly Hermione's owl eyes bugged out even further and instantly she was standing as human again smiling. She then punched her right hand in the air and yelled.

'HOPE.' A flash appeared and then behind the flash was Hermione's staff. She grabbed the staff and held it confidently. She looked back at Harry and saw pride shining through his eyes.

'A beautiful name for a beautiful staff.' Harry then smiled at Ron and Crystal's stunned faces.

'You've got a silver stone, which means, that means…'

'It means she's very powerful Crystal, is that the word you were looking for?' Harry asked smugly. He then looked at Hermione just as his fiancé fell to the ground screaming.

'What's happening?' Crystal yelled worriedly over Hermione's shrieks.

'I think she might be getting her tattoo, I forgot about that.' Harry said with a forced calm.

'What do you mean?'

'When an Elemental finishes his or her training, which means learning all about the heritage of the Elemental and learning all there is about the Element itself, they have to pass one final test to get there symbolic tattoo. You know how I said Hermione was a full Elemental except for her staff, well I guess I left the last bit out. But now that she has completed her animagus form she will have become a full Air Elemental.' Harry finished proudly, then went over to pick Hermione up off the floor. He stared at her hair for a while and smiled.

'Hey look at your hair. Do you have a tattoo too?' Ron asked excitedly. Hermione straightened herself slowly and then as if finally hearing what Ron had said pulled away from Harry and went over to the nearest mirror.

'Look at my hair!' She screamed, touching and stroking the few strands on the corner of her fringe that was now white.

'So do you have a tattoo too?' asked Crystal.

'I, I'm not sure.' She passed her staff to her friend who flinched at its touch. She then turned around from prying eyes and lifted up her jumper and shirt. The others then heard a gasp which was followed by Hermione tucking herself back in quickly. When she turned back round her face was flushed.

'Well, have you got one or not?' Ron asked again.

'Y-Yes.' Was all she said. Harry took pity on her and walked over and collected her in his arms. Hermione gratefully put her head on his chest whilst Harry leaned down to whisper in her ear.

'Are you alright?'

'mmmmhhh.' Hermione muffled voice replied.

'Have you got a tattoo?' Harry asked chuckling.

'mmmmhhh.'

'Where is it?' Hermione pulled back and said softly.

'There's a white mark on left breast. Oh shut up, it's not funny.' She hissed as Harry snorted.

'I know, I'm sorry, I went through the same thing remember. Hey, maybe later we can compare what they look like?' Harry said with a mischievous smile and a wink. Hermione giggled and moved around Harry and took her staff back off Crystal.

'So have you got one?' Ron asked again.

'Yes.' Hermione said.

'Where?'

'Ron, what's with all the questions, honestly, you're starting to sound like me?' Harry and Crystal laughed while Ron scowled. Harry thought he'd changed the topic.

'Hey Ron, what were you saying about Malfoy's broom?' Ron took to the topic like a bee takes to honey. He grabbed Harry and took him away from the girls who had started there own conversation.

'So what's it like?' Harry asked Ron again.

'Well its fast and its black. Blacker than black actually.'

'So who makes it, Nimbus or the people who made my Firebolt?' Saying his old brooms name made him think about all he's other possessions that were destroyed in the Death Eater attack on the Dursleys house. He was so distracted that he missed Ron's answer.

'What?'

'I said that it wasn't made by any broom company, it didn't have a name at all. Just like the brooms you made.' Harry then froze.

_He couldn't_.

* * *

Ron and Crystal spent the rest of the morning in the Head Girl dormitory and didn't leave till Hermione told them that she and Harry had to get ready to go to their parent's house for dinner. She had finally pushed them out the door with Crystal shouting 'Good luck' over her shoulder to a still preoccupied Harry. Hermione then walked over to Harry and took his face in both of her hands.

'What's up pup?' Harry shook his head and smiled sadly up at Hermione.

'Nothing, just a little tired.' He said whilst reaching up to stroke her white hair.

'Harry.' Hermione said quietly. They stared into each others eyes for a while before Harry finally spoke.

'I think Voldemort has control over the Shadows. The broom that Malfoy has sounds like it was made exactly like mine.'

Silence met the statement.

'You can't be sure Harry.' Harry stared back with doubtful eyes. Hermione shook his shoulders. 'Come on get ready, we have to Diagon Alley first before we go to my parent's house.'

'Why?'

'Because, I need some new clothes for my new body.' Hermione said whilst giving a seductive pose, trying to get a smile out of Harry. It worked, but then the smile vanished.

'Do you think Diagon Alley will be open for business?' He asked.

'Oh, I don't know, maybe we shouldn't go then.'

'No we'll go, we can't have you transfiguring all your clothes can we?'

'We could ask professor Dumbledore when we go tell him we're going to see my parents.'

'That sounds good, I s'pose I should go get dressed in my Sunday finessed then.' Harry then went and got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a smart dress shirt. Hermione choose to also wear a pair of jeans but due to her change the jeans came half way up her shin making it look like she was wearing a very tight pair of ¾ pants. She put on an old shirt on and one of Mrs Weasley's Christmas jumpers, both fairly large and therefore fit snugly on her body. When they were just about ready Harry asked nervously.

'Do your parents know we're coming?'

'Oh, thanks for reminding me.' She then called for Emmeris, the Phoenix arrived with a fire flash. Hermione scribbled a quick note and sent it off with the marvellous bird. Then, checking her hair one more time she walked over to Harry.

'Don't worry, my parents will love you. Ready?' She said brightly.

'Can't wait…'

* * *

After getting Dumbledore's blessing to leave the castle they left Hogwarts for Diagon Alley. Harry wondered if Dumbledore would let any other student leave the castle, then shook his head sadly, he had always been a different case. Plus Dumbledore probably thought that he could handle himself, especially now that he had some backup.

Harry smiled when he thought about Dumbledore's reaction to Hermione's new abilities. Never had he seen such an old person jump so high. He ended up laughing a bit and Hermione asked him what was so funny.

'Just an old man.'

'Yes it was quite a surprising reaction.' She admitted with a smile. They walked through the apparating room in the Leaky Cauldron hand in hand, but stopped when they saw all the patrons and people of Diagon Alley had stopped whatever they were doing to look at the Hero and Heroin of last nights attack. All was still and quiet for a few seconds before a huge cheer went up that was sure to be heard outside in both the Alley and the muggle world. The people of the pub moved forward like a great wave, Harry moved in front of Hermione, offering a little protection from the great mass.

The men and women then started shouting out at them.

'Thank you so much Mr Potter.'

'Bless you both.'

'Paul Simons Mr Potter, I own a muggle clothing shop, if there's anything I can do for you or your good lady do not hesitate to ask.'

'Hush up Simons, as if they'd want to shop at your ratty old establishment. Marie Malkin, at your service Mr Potter, if you want proper Wizarding attire please come to my shop and I shall have you suited up in the finest garments I have.'

Harry smiled inwardly, he looked over at Hermione but saw that she was crowded by her own fans. He heard a couple of men shouting out marriage proposals, men and women thanking her for saving and healing there loved ones an so forth. He raised a hand to the crowd and immediately the pub went silent.

'Thank you all for your support, but if you don't mind we'd like to be going now, lots to buy. But once again thank you, I only wish we could do more.' Harry then grabbed Hermione and led her through the crowd to the door that led to the entry to Diagon Alley. There was no magical wall to pass through today, all that was a few pieces of brick on the ground, remnants of the attack.

The Alley was not its bright and cheery self today, outside shops you could there owners trying to fix damages on their property. The little kids who were too young for school kept questioning their parents or sometime their only parent about what was going on. Harry and Hermione heard one question that was being asked by more than one child as they walked past a little girl.

'Daddy, how come Mummy isn't here?'

Hermione had to pull Harry closer when she heard this. Harry comforted her but he couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips or the tears that slid down her face. There were no cheers or back thumping as they walked down the Alley, only nods of thanks and respect from the many solemn faces. But the presence of Harry and Hermione lifted the people of Diagon Alley there was no doubt about that, all of them putting on braver faces for those who couldn't.

'Mr Potter, Mr Potter.' Someone was yelling from behind them. Harry looked round to see a tall, gangly looking man walking towards him regally.

'Mr Potter, Nicholas Carson from the Daily Prophet, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?' The Carson man said it as if he already knew that Harry was going to say yes. Harry tensed and moved forward angrily.

'You've got some nerve you lit-' Harry growled heatedly but stopped when he heard Hermione's voice in his head.

_/ Harry don't. You can't do anything here. Just say no and leave. /_ She said calmer than she felt. Inside she was boiling too, imagine this person, a suspected Death Eater no less come up to her hus-, fiancé and start asking questions.

_/ But Hermione, he's a Death Eater. /_ Harry said stepping back from a frightened Carson.

_/ I know Harry, but we haven't got any proof. /_ She said sadly.

_/ I'll just cut off his sleeve, yeah that will give us all the proof we need. /_ Harry replied, but as if sensing something Carson started to back away from the pair.

'Oh would you look at the time, must dash, lots to do. We'll have to catch up another time Mr Potter.' Carson said quickly, waving cheerfully as he was backing away.

'Don't worry, we will.' Harry said coldly, smiling inwardly as he saw the Death Eater falter with his waving and trip on the cobbled Alleyway. Carson then apparated away whilst lying on the ground.

_/ Hopefully the bastard splinched himself. / _Harry thought grimly. He yelped when he felt the back of his head being smacked.

'No swearing.' Hermione huffed.

'Oops, sorry sweetie, won't happen again.' Harry said apologetically as he put on his best puppy dog face on.

'I told you before, that face doesn't work on me. Now come on, time for a bit of clothes shopping.' Hermione said sternly but Harry could see the edges of her mouth twitching.

'So where do we go first oh royal highness?' Harry bowed mockingly.

'How about we go to Madam Malkin's first so I can get my school robes and dress robes then we can go to that muggle place?'

'That sounds good.'

So they did. They walked back up the Alley and into Madam Malkin's shop and where immediately set upon by the owner.

'Mr Potter, and Miss Granger, I'm so glad you came, what can I do for you?' The middle aged woman said brightly.

'Well, you see, Hermione here just went through a growth spurt and needs new school robes for Gryffindor and also needs some dress robes.' Harry said smiling at Hermione.

'Then she shall have them. **Missy!**' The old woman screamed and a girl of about 20 came out from the back rooms grumbling but stopped when she looked up and saw Harry Potter standing in front of her, the girl shrieked and ran from whence she came. Harry and Hermione stared after her whilst Madam Malkin went after the girl, shortly thereafter Harry and Hermione heard yelling from the back, not wanting to pry they turned away and started looking for dresses for Hermione. They ended up choosing three dresses that Hermione liked by the time Madam Malkin came back. The first one was a sky blue dress, the second was a violet sort of lavender colour and the third was a deep Gryffindor red. Harry had asked why she needed three but only got a scowl in response.

'Sorry about that dears, daughters, what can you do? Ah, they are very lovely choices Miss Granger, lets just get you measured up and will fix the dresses appropriately.' She then dragged Hermione over to the fitting/measuring rooms to get Hermione sorted out. Whilst she was doing that, Harry scanned the rest of the shop. He couldn't believe how all witches alike could spend so much time in a clothes store.

He was standing next to the men's dress robes when he saw a pair of eyes looking at him through the shadows that led to the back rooms.

'Hello.' Harry said uncertainly. The thing moved from the hallway and Harry saw that it was Missy, the girl from before. You could tell she was her mother's daughter, they both had resembling pointed noses, and the same friendly eyes, the hair colour was also the same except it didn't have the few grey hairs that her mother had.

'Hel-Hel-… Hi.' She said nervously. 'Can I-I help you?'

'No thanks, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend.' He said, smiling reassuringly. He waited for the girl to move or say something else but she just stood there gawking at him. He tried to make conversation.

'Did you use to go to Hogwarts?' He regretted saying it at once for the girl blushed harder and started stammering.

'Yes, I graduated two years ago, you where in your fourth year then and just a small little thing.' She gasped and threw both hands over her mouth, her eyes looking frantically around for an escape, meanwhile Harry just laughed at her antics.

'Its alright, I know I was small.' He said calmly, hoping his voice would affect the hysterical girl. It did and the girl removed her hands.

'I'm sorry, it's just that you're so hot now, I mean different, I mean, oh I'm sorry. I'll just go now.' She started turning around but stopped when she heard Harry calling out to her.

'Wait, don't worry about what you said, I think your quite good looking yourself.' He stopped here when she heard the girl snort.

'I don't think so.'

'Yes you are. It's not always about what a person looks like on the outside you know. To tell you the truth, I'd much rather a girl who doesn't care about what she looks like on the outside.' He finished, thinking of Hermione.

'Really?' Missy said softly.

'Really,' Harry confirmed. 'Doesn't your boyfriend tell you all this?' He said with a smile.

'No, all he talks about is Quidditch that and Quidditch this, it's so hard to get time to ourselves when he's training all the time.' She said exasperatedly, coming out of her shell a bit, no longer blushing and avoiding Harry's eyes. Meanwhile Harry was wondering who her boyfriend was, he didn't want to be rude but he ended up asking.

'What, he used to be your team-mate, we've been going out for a little over a year now.' She sighed dreamily.

'Who, Fred, or do you mean George?' Harry asked stupidly.

'What, no not one of the twins, I don't think I'd last 5 minutes with them, I'm talking about Oliver, Oliver Wood.' Harry smiled, remembering his old Quidditch captain, he sort of felt sorry for Missy having to listen about the Wizarding game all the time.

'Oh, Oliver, so he's still playing Quidditch is he?'

'_Yes_' Missy hissed, 'He was promoted into the first grade Puddlemore side about two months after we met, ever since we haven't really been seeing much of each other.' The girl then started to sniff a bit and Harry saw a tear roll down her cheek. He turned around trying to find an idea to help the poor girl when he saw a photographer taking pictures outside of the wreckage from last nights attack. He quickly grabbed the girls hand and dragged her outside the shop, the little bell attracted the attention of the Daily Prophet photographer and he couldn't get a bulb in quick enough when he saw that the man holding a girls hand was none other than Harry Potter. Harry leaned in closer to Missy's face and whispered.

'Trust me.' And before the other girl could react, Harry had planted a soft kiss on Missy's lips, he heard the 'click' and saw the flash of the camera and when he pulled back the little man was running off with a huge grin on his face. When Harry looked back at Missy he saw that the girl's cheeks were red again and that her eyes had a faraway look to them. She shook her head and looked at Harry, smiling a little.

'What was that for?'

'Yes Mr Potter, please explain why you were kissing someone who wasn't your girlfriend?' Harry looked past Missy and saw that Hermione and Madam Malkin were standing in the doorway to the shop. One of the said women was smiling like her birthday wish had just come true whilst the other looked down right murderous.

'Mum, Hermione, its not what it looks like, Harry was just helping me out with some relationship problems.' Missy said quickly.

'Having problems with your kissing technique _Missy_? Hmm, is that it?' Hermione growled dangerously.

'Hermione, it wasn't like that, look, come inside and I'll explain.' Harry then shuffled all the women into the shop like sheep. When he had them all in and had put a locking charm on the door he began his confession.

'Now, whilst you were in the fitting rooms I started searching the shop, I was just walking round when Missy came out and we started talking about things, it started with her calling me small and then we started talking about her _boyfriend_, guess who he is Hermione?' Hermione just scowled and shrugged indifferently. 'Fine I'll tell you, Missy's boyfriend is Oliver Wood, remember him? Anyway, she was saying that he doesn't really spend time with her anymore since he was promoted to first grade for his Quidditch club. So, yeah, I saw the photographer out there and decided to help out. Hopefully tomorrow, Oliver we'll see me kissing his girlfriend in the paper and he'll do something about it.' He then turned to Missy.

'I hope you didn't mind me kissing you without your permission?' Harry asked sheepishly. Missy just shook her head and smiled at Harry but quickly stopped when she saw Hermione glaring at her. The said girl then walked forward and slapped Harry's arm.

'Did you ever think that besides Oliver there are going to be a lot more people seeing that picture tomorrow?' She shouted.

'No, I guess I forgot about that.' Harry said whilst scratching his head.

'You always forget Harry, you always charge into things thinking with your heart instead of your little brain… and that's why I guess… I love you.' Hermione finished grumpily. Harry looked at her and smiled his cheeky smile and Hermione could do nothing to stop the smile that forced itself on her lips.

'Forgive me?' Harry said trying the lost puppy look again, Hermione just laughed at him and dragged him over to the counter where the two Malkin's were standing waiting with smiles.

'No hard feelings Hermione?' Missy asked holding out her hand. Hermione took it and said.

'No, no hard feelings. I mean you can't help it if Harry's an idiot.'

'Hey.' Harry cried indignantly.

'Oh shush, you know it's true.' Hermione said playfully.

'Yeah yeah, right so how much for the robes and dresses Madam Malkin? And when can we pick them up?' Harry asked reaching down into his pocket to pull out his money bag. He felt a hand on his arm, he looked up and saw that it Madam Malkin's.

'Your moneys no good here love. I'll send them to you as soon as there done.'

'No Mrs Malkin, let me pay, you could use the money to fix the front of the shop or something.' Harry said trying to pull out his coins but the hand on his arm was still holding on firmly.

'I said no dear.'

'But there must be something I can do to pay for them.' Harry said as if bargaining.

'You payed for them last night Harry.' Missy said sincerely, joining the conversation. Harry looked at them hopelessly, then looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were shining with unshed tears. Harry hung his head, defeated. It snapped back up though and looked questioningly at the two Malkin women.

'What's your favourite colour?' They stared back at him and even Hermione shot him a look.

'Err, Emerald, I suppose.' Marie replied, Harry nodded and then looked at Missy. 'Uh, Sapphire, why?'

'Just watch.' Harry said, and then held his hands over the counter palms up. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. A second later a fire burst from his left palm and vanished, left in its place was an Emerald coloured fire in the shape of a rose. Harry levitated to the shocked Marie and then concentrated on Missy's one. He relaxed his hand and instead of trying to create fire he tried making a water rose. He gathered his power and tried to push it through his hand but nothing happened, he was a little surprised, this was not the first time that his water abilities had let him down. He clenched his fist shut and then released it. He tried again and was rewarded as he heard a gasp, he opened his eyes and looked down to see his Sapphire creation. It looked as though it was a small fountain with the water running up the stem of the plant and then slid over the petals and then running down and starting the process again.

He handed it over to Missy who was reluctant to touch it in fear of breaking her beautiful present. They both thanked Harry and he and Hermione did likewise to them before leaving the shop and deciding where to go next. Seeing as that it was only 2:00pm, Harry suggested they go get ice creams before they go to Paul Simon's muggle clothing shop. When they were sat down and licking there different flavoured sundaes where once again they were told that there money was not needed they talked.

'That was really nice of you to give the Malkin's those flowers Harry.' Hermione started.

'Thanks, I just wished they would have let me pay for something, even one dress.' Harry said, taking another spoonful at his chocolate sundae covered with double choc topping, topped off with choc chip bits.

'I think Madam Malkin would have just taken you kissing her daughter as a payment. Just make sure you don't go kissing any other shop assistants.' Hermione said trying to lighten the situation.

'Hermione,' Harry whined like a baby, 'I didn't kiss her just for the fun of it, I was simply helping her out.' His eyes glinted mischievously as he added. 'But, I won't deny that it was a very nice kiss.' As he finished a shocking wind blew his chair back, sending him flying along the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a pair of red sneakers in front of his nose. He was dragged to his feet and as soon as he was upright he head was pulled down and his laps crashed against those of his rescuer. When the kiss ended he had his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth like a dog. He saw Hermione staring at him with a satisfied smirk.

'I'll pretend that you never said that.' She then started walking away, but called over her shoulder. 'But be warned, I'll be keeping my eye on you in the next shop.' The next two hours were the best time that Harry had ever spent on this planet.

They had walked into Paul Simon's shop and were once again pounced upon by the owner. After telling the excited man that they would be looking for a whole new wardrobe and would be spending most of the time looking and trying on different pieces of clothing, Simons had locked and put up a **_Closed_** sign on the door. He then left them in piece but told them to give him a shout if there was anything they needed. He was causing so much commotion that his daughter, Simone, came out of the back rooms to see what the entire hubbub was about. When she saw Harry she had made a direct bee line for him, but Hermione was quicker and grabbed Harry's arm and threw him into the changing rooms.

Shortly after, Hermione had come into the changing room with a load of clothes in her arms, she dropped the clothes and then conjured a chair and shoved Harry into it roughly. She then leaned into him and whispered into his ear sensuously.

'I told you that I would keep my eye on you, I just hope that you keep your eyes on me.' She then twirled around and conjured another curtain inside their booth separating herself from him. Harry sat, trembling in his seat, his heart beating wildly in his chest. It sped up even further when he saw Hermione come out of the parted curtains wearing nothing but a white lacy pair of matching bra and panties.

Harry wasn't even aware his mouth had dropped open at the wondrous site. Hermione started walking forward towards his chair and he gripped the arm rest as though his life depended on it when she bent forward a bit and showed him a fair amount of cleavage, all the while she was smiling impishly. The move was not to tease him as he thought, but to reach one of her slender arms over to shut his mouth. She turned round and headed back to her dressing room, she pulled apart the curtains and sent one more smile back at Harry. She disappeared from view but left the curtains open a peak so she could see what Harry's reaction would be.

She was surprised when she saw him shake his head and then conjure a shot glass and a bottle of Fire-Whiskey and even more so when she saw him looking at the bottle then the glass and then back to the bottle again. She then smiled to herself and put a hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles that would escape her as she saw Harry throw the glass over his shoulder and started to try and down Fire-Whiskey in one go. She never knew she could have such an effect on men.

_I'm going to enjoy this._ She thought wickedly.

Hermione came back out in another pair of bra and knickers, this time she had chosen a yellow pair, remembering the time in Australia when she had worn the yellow bikini. When she saw Harry she had to turn away to hide her smile, unconsciously giving him a priceless view of her back. Harry was red in the face, coughing and had steam coming out of his ears, but he fought it all off so he could look at the angel who agreed to be his wife, never in his dreams had he seen such a magnificent site. Hermione turned back round then did another twirl and looked at Harry expectantly.

'What do you think?' With one last cough and the slamming down of his hand on the arm rest, Harry shouted.

'Outstanding!' Hermione smiled at him and turned away to her dressing room. She knew that Harry had been drinking but she also knew that he was being truthful and for that she was happy.

She then spent the next hour and a half trying on her whole new wardrobe for Harry. Who had cast a sobering charm on himself so he could clear up his vision and enjoy the show. After modelling her new lingerie, Hermione tried on her new dresses, day to day clothes, special occasion clothes, and last but not least her new choice in swimwear.

'The best for first and last.' Harry said as he draped an arm over Hermione's shoulders as they walked out of the shop and back up to the designated Apparating and Dissapparating point in the Leaky Cauldron. He waved his hand and shrunk all the bags of clothing and then put them in his pocket. They found that Paul Simon's didn't mind Harry paying for some of the clothes, but he had some decency not to charge them for everything, Harry didn't mind, he still had more than enough money left in his pouch.

It was now 4:10pm and they were just pushing there way through the crowd at the Leaky Cauldron when Harry told Hermione to go onto the apparating room and wait for him. He then made his way over to the bar and looked for Tom, the innkeeper. The said man saw Harry and quickly moved to serve him. Harry greeted him as he came.

'Good evening Tom.'

'Mr Potter, it's nice to see you on a more pleasant occasion. Sorry about this morning, I tried to get them to calm down, but there was no hope. Now what can I do for you.'

'Think nothing of it. I was wondering if you could supply me with two of the finest bottles of red wine that you posses and don't worry about the cost.' He smiled as Tom rushed down into his cellars. A few minutes later the old bartender came back up carrying two dusty looking bottles. He placed them down in front of Harry and began cleaning the dust off with a rag.

'Jeez Tom, how old are these?' Harry said inspecting the engravings on the bottle.

'Oh, I'm not sure,' Tom said airily, knowing how old the bottles were. 'They've apparently been down in the cellar since the opening off this pub.' Harry who thought that the pub had only been open 200 years tried to decline the two bottles.

'I can't take these Tom, I meant your finest but I didn't exactly mean your most priceless.'

'It's alright Mr Potter, they're only down there gathering dust and I want you to have them.' Tom said kindly. The pub owner had always been nice to him so Harry decided not to argue, he pulled out his money bag and before Tom could argue, placed his whole money bag on the counter, he then enlarged it to its normal size and whispered to Tom.

'I know what your going to say but don't bother. Hire some staff, take a holiday, fix this place up a bit even, just please, take the money. The people of Diagon Alley need it more than I do.' He then turned away from the speechless innkeeper and was lost in the crowd before the old man could utter and word of thanks.

Tom then looked down at the huge bag and guessed that it probably held over 10,000 Galleons. The owner of the Leaky Cauldron then wiped away a tear before shouting to the crowd.

'Drinks on the house.' And what the people of Diagon Alley drank that night didn't even make a dent in Harry's generosity. Tom toasted Harry near midnight and the call went up as the drunken Alley-men and women raised their glasses to their Hero.

'Harry Potter.'

* * *

Harry came through the doorway to the apparating room to see Hermione waiting patiently for him.

'What were you up to Mr Potter?' She asked innocently as she saw the two bottles.

'Just a little "Please don't hate me for loving your daughter" present for your parents.' Hermione laughed at him and then called for her staff, then pulled Harry to her and apparated the two of them to the front yard of her house. When Harry opened his eyes, his peripheral vision took in his new surroundings instantly. He gasped through their kiss as he realised that he was standing in front of Hermione's house. He pulled back and looked up at the Granger home. It was white two storey house like all the other houses on the street, but had two differences to the others. First the window shutters were blue, giving the house an almost Greek look. And second, was Harry's ice sculpture of his Animagus forms that was sparkling in the dying sunlight. Hermione saw this and screamed delightedly. She ran over to the ice piece and then looked back at Harry happily.

'Oh Harry, it's incredible.' Harry moved over to join her just as she was patting the Otters head.

'So, you like?' He asked and was rewarded with a lip smacking kiss. They continued kissing for a bit on the front lawn of the Granger residence when the two lovers were interrupted by a sudden noise that came from beside them. Harry lifted his head away from Hermione's with a goofy smile on his face as he looked at their audience but his face quickly changed to one of fear when he saw that the two people next to him were noticeably Hermione's parents. He heard Hermione gasp as she two saw that they had visitors.

'Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?' She yelped breaking the deafening silence. The large man with his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face, who Harry guessed was Hermione's father answered.

'Well dear, your mother and I were just cleaning up the house a bit when we heard a scream out in the front yard. We both came out to see what the noise was when we saw you kissing… _him_.' Mr Granger said giving a withering look to Harry.

'Oh Phil, hush.' Mrs Granger snapped, she then turned to Harry and her daughter with a kind smile. She walked up to Harry with an extended hand.

'Hi, I'm Barbara Granger and that great oaf over there is my husband Phil.' Harry shook her hand and smiled, liking her already. When Mrs Granger had finished trading pleasantries with Harry she then moved over to her daughter and gave her a huge hug.

'You've grown dear, I think you have some explaining to do… but that can wait till I've seen this ring.' She then grabbed Hermione's hand and led her in to the house, sending an apologetic look over her shoulder before entering the house, Harry watched sullenly as Hermione left him with her father.

'So you're Harry Potter.' Phil Granger stated plainly. Harry looked at the man and saw that he had the same brown eyes as his daughter, except that these eyes didn't look friendly.

'Yes sir.' Harry said respectfully. Phil Granger didn't look impressed, he stared at Harry for what he thought was hours till the older man turned and walked back into the house without a backward glance at Harry.

Harry stood out on the Granger home next to his ice monument with his two bottles of red wine in his hands having absolutely no idea what to do. Many plans started passing through his mind like flashes. The first one showed him dropping the bottles and running back down the street, screaming in terror. His second vision showed him dropping the bottles and apparating back to Hogwarts to hide in their rooms. His third and final vision, which was the one he liked the most, was him opening the bottles and drinking the fine wine by himself, eventually becoming so drunk that he passed out whilst sitting atop his Unicorn animagus statue.

He shook his head to dismiss the images just as he heard his name being called.

'Harry, are you going to come in dear?' Mrs Granger's voice said from the front door. He took out a deep breath and then blew it out slowly then walked over to the woman of the house. He walked through the front door and immediately his feet hit wooden floor boarding.

'I brought these to have with dinner, I hope you and Mr Granger like red wine?' He said as he thrust the bottles nervously in front of him to Barbara who had just closed the door. She looked surprised at first then accepted the bottles graciously.

'How lovely, Hermione said you were quite the charmer.' She brushed past him and whispered. 'Don't worry about Phil, he'll come around. Why don't you follow me, were all waiting for you in the sitting room for you?' Harry then followed her past the staircase into an ornately furnished lounge room. When he past through the archway his mouth gaped open. Hanging from the ceiling was one of the biggest crystal chandeliers he had ever seen. Of course he had to admit that he hadn't seen many chandeliers before, but still, the thing was huge. He felt his arm being dragged away and then being shoved down into a seat, the hand that had dragged him had now slipped into his own, all the while he was still looking at sparkling crystals that were winking at him.

'Probably never seen something so pricey before.' Phil Granger grumbled before receiving a smack on the back of his head from his wife and a loud, 'DAD', from his daughter. It was the last gesture that brought Harry back to the land of the living.

'That's beautiful. Where did you get it?' Harry heard Hermione's father snort and this time mumble.

'What, like you can afford it.'

'Phil, if you don't shut up now you'll be finding yourself with no food for a week.' Barbara Granger told her husband fiercely. Hermione was scowling at her father and Harry could also see the telltale signs of tears wanting to show themselves. It was this sight that made him make a stand.

'Why don't you like me Mr Granger?' There, he had said it, now for the reaction. The man looked stumped before his face grew red like Uncle Vernon's use to.

'I'll tell you why.' Hermione and her mum tried to stop him but Harry held up his hand to let him continue.

'How could you have come back after breaking my daughter heart two years ago? Did you think that she would fall at your feet, like everyone else in your world? Two years. Two years she was depressed, did you know that? She would come home from school and lock herself in her room thanks to you, only coming out to eat and go to stay with that bunch of red heads. Meanwhile you were god knows where, having the time of your li-.' Harry had enough, he stood up angrily and silenced the steamed up man with his burning eyes.

'Stop right there Mr Granger,' Even when he was angry Harry still kept to formalities. 'I was not having the time of my life when I was away, everyday was as painful as the next to be away from my friends. I'm not sure how much Hermione has told you about me and where I was, but I can tell you that whilst I was away I was training almost every day to become what I am and what I was destined to do.'

'What's that then, breaking my daughters heart again? You didn't even write to her and now you come back telling the poor girl you love her and tell her you want to marry her. What game are you playing at? You only just get back and 22 days later I'm getting a letter telling me that she is engaged. And what's more, the last I knew she was seeing that tall gangly bugger. What did you do to him?' Despite being scared a little at seeing Harry's eyes, Phil Granger didn't back down.

'You're wrong sir. I would never hurt Hermione, ever. Your right though, I could of wrote her, I wanted to write her everyday but I couldn't.' Harry said lowering his head. 'But I can tell you one thing, I do love her, it just took me two years from being away from her to realise it. She was a person who was by my side my whole time at Hogwarts, now I want her to be by my side for the rest of my life. I know I should have asked you first, but I didn't realise it meant so much to you.' Harry looked up again into the eyes of Hermione's father, this time his own eyes were burning with passion and not anger.

'I'm asking you know though. Mr Granger, can I have your daughters hand in marriage?' He stood as straight as a fence post wondering if his answer would be one he wanted.

'You'll protect her wont you?' Phil Granger's voice asked roughly.

'With my life, sir.' Harry said slowly and honestly. He then waited with the Granger women for the verdict. It came.

'I'll give you her hand on one condition.' He gave pause for dramatics and said. 'Promise to keep those red headed twins away from my house, last time they were here they turned my poor Coco's hair yellow. Well are we agreed?' The man said, finally sporting a smile. Harry also grinned, relief and, well, relief flooding through his veins as he shook his future father-in-laws hand firmly, both Hermione and her mother watched the scene, hugging each other happily.

'Just one question?' Harry said, interrupting the family moment.

'Yes?' Mr Granger prompted.

'What's a Coco?'

* * *

Harry was sitting down eating a scrumptious roast with his new family, Coco, the red Chow Chow, at his feet begging for food when the topic of the wine came up.

'Harry this wine is delicious, where did you get it?' Mrs Granger or Barbara as she kept telling Harry to call her, asked as she sipped from her glass.

'At Diagon Alley, Tom the innkeeper told me that these two bottles had been down in the cellar since the pub was first opened and gave them to me for helping him out.'

'SSSSSPPPPPPPHHHHH,' Hermione had just spitted out the sip of wine she had been taken and turned to face Harry.

'WHAT?' Harry jumped out of his chair and settled himself before answering.

'I said that they had been there since the beginning of the pub.' Hermione started banging her head on the top of the table but had to stop when her mother tried and clean the red wine marks off her white tablecloth, seeing the little it was doing she waved her hand and cleared the mess up for her stunned mother.

'You just performed magic.' Barbara whispered fearfully.

'Don't worry. I'll explain later mum.' She then turned to her dolt. 'Harry. Do you know when The Leaky Cauldron was first opened?' Hermione said slowly and deliberately as if speaking to a slow child.

'Uhh, about 200 years ago I think.' Harry said cautiously. He didn't like they way Hermione was reacting to this information since she had started banging her head on the table again. He tentatively reached over with one arm and started rubbing her back.

'I've done something wrong haven't I?' He gulped audibly as Hermione nodded. She stopped and looked up.

'Harry, The Leaky Cauldron dates back to the time of Jesus and his 12 disciples.'

'WHAT?' Harry jumped again, this time it was Phil's voice that had made him do so. When he was settled again he looked at the remaining bottle which still had half of the old liquid left in it. When his gaze lifted up he and saw that the rest of the Grangers were doing the same thing.

'I'm sorry.' Harry said sadly.

'What for Harry? It's not your fault you didn't know how old the bottles were? I'm sure it's only known by people who read too many books anyway.' Barbara said kindly, ignoring the mock glare her daughter sent her.

'I just hope you gave poor old Tom some money.' Hermione said gently. Harry nodded eagerly finally glad that he had done something right.

'Oh, that was nice. How much did you give him?' She wasn't normally an inquisitive person Hermione's mum, but she wondered how much money this boy could have. All Hermione had told them before was that the boy was an orphan who had to live with rotten relatives. She also remembered the time in the kids second year and she saw Harry wearing dirty old rags. So it came as quite a shock to her when Harry answered her.

'10,000 Galleons ma'am.'

'WHAT?' She shrieked loudly making Harry jumped for a third time that night.

'Do you think I should have given him more? I'll get some more money next time I go to Gringotts.' Harry said fretfully, he was also thinking why the Grangers kept yelling at him.

'No that's not it, its just, well, what are you doing with so much money Harry?' Mrs Granger asked nervously.

'Oh I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking, my parents left me heaps of money. But that's only in my vault, I'm not sure how much is in the Potter family vault but I'm pretty sure there's a lot there to support Hermione and me for a very long time.' During Harry's explanation Hermione had put her hand in both of his, smiling as she heard his sincerity about supporting her. Meanwhile Hermione's parents were shaken to hear that Harry had so much money, and talking about it so candidly, there was not a bragging tone in his voice. So stunned were they that they didn't even notice that they were spilling there drinks on the table. They only broke out of their daze when they heard their daughter shouting at the.

'Honestly, I should put you two in a home.' She said cheekily and waved her hand, clearing the mess.

'Ahhh, Hermione what are you doing? What about the ministry?'

'Mum, I told you before not to worry.'

'Why?' Hermione looked at Harry, looking for permission, Harry nodded happily, urging her on with a smile.

'Okay, now don't interrupt.' Hermione said whilst taking a few breaths before composing herself. 'Remember how Harry said he was training for the last two years, yes I think its best if I start there. Two years ago, Merlin came to Harry at Privet Drive. I said don't interrupt. Where was I? Yes, so Merlin came to Harry and told him that he belonged to an ancient magic race called the Elementals. Harry was a little dubious but chose to go with him, which was just as well since Death Eaters attacked his home not minutes after he left. Harry then went to Australia to a place called Ayers Rock where it is said that was where the Elementals spent most of their time. It was also there that he made his powerful staff which had a focus stone that had only been created three times before him. He also became the first Elemental to have more than one control over one Element and have more than one Guardian an Animagus form. So finding out that he had the making to control: Earth, Air, Water and Fire, Harry began his journey to become an Elemental. I'll fast forward a bit so we're not here all night. He studied the Earth Element at Australia, then went to Mount Everest to learn about the Air. From there he moved to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean to be taught about Water and finally stayed at a volcanic island to be trained in the Element of Fire. Harry's training took him two years to complete, it was tough on him and for it he has become a stronger person.' She trailed and looked at Harry with bright eyes, and only blinked when she heard her father coughing. She flattened down the front of her jumper and continued like nothing happened.

'Well, Harry came back to Hogwarts and gave everyone apology presents. I got a rose, Ron got a broom that Harry made, Ginny got a wolf cub who had lost its mother and professor Dumbledore got a hundred pairs of woolly socks.'

'What kind of rose?' Barbara said quickly. Harry waved his hand and a smoky mist came forth and then formed itself into one of Harry Potter's famous masterpieces. Mrs Granger plucked it from the air and smiled at Harry warmly.

'Yes, one like that except mine was made of ice.' Hermione said also smiling at the gift. 'Harry then found out about Sirius and captured his first prisoners. It was the next morning that Harry found out about me and Ron, well after that he avoided us for a while until we cornered him and made him face us. I could see the hurt and love in his eyes every time he looked at me but I was to slow to do anything about it. It was Ron who finally made the move that made everyone Happy when he broke up with me before the dance. He found his true feelings for Crystal and also that night that we confessed our feelings for each other and Harry gave me this ring.' She said pointing to her smoky ring. 'It's this that brings me to the main part of the story. With this ring Harry said that I could speak with animals of the Air Element, and eventually use Air elemental powers. It was only this week that Harry decided to speed up my training by copying his powers into my ring. After I went through the transformation I had control over the Air, I just needed one more thing. Hope.' She called for her staff and watched as her parents got looks of pride on their faces. 'When an Elemental gets his/her staff they go through an Elemental change, which explains my new body to you. It had to change so it could funnel all of my new powers. The only thing left I had to do to get my tattoo was to transform into my animagus form, which I did and here I am, a full Air Elemental in the flesh, which after all that explains why I can use magic now.' Hermione then fell back into her chair and started fanning herself with her hand, making little puffs of air shoot out at her. Her parents looked at the two of them proudly.

'Can you turn into your animagus form for us, and maybe show us your Guardian dear?' Phil Granger asked excitedly. Hermione nodded, laid her staff on the table and transformed into her owl form. She hopped over to her parents who patted her then changed back.

'Marvellous, now your guardian.'

'I'm sorry dad, I don't really know her well enough to call her out yet, but I can tell you that she is a Pegasus and her name is Zara and she is all white. Harry, why don't you show them your staff and your forms?'

'Yeah alright.' He then called for 'Mione' a name that his in-laws smiled at, then laid it on the table next to Hermione's. He then got up and found a clear space before turning into his Otter form, next changing into his Silver Eagle form, after that he chose to show them his White Wolf form, he decided to chase Coco around the table around the table a few times before finally turning into his Black Unicorn form, standing tall and proud before changing back to his normal self. He ducked his head as he walked back to the table, blushing at the standing ovation that he was receiving.

'You really are something Harry. Now what about your guardians.' Phil Granger was a dentist and therefore could tell when a person tensed up and as soon as he mentioned Guardian he saw Harry turn to stone. He then saw his daughter rub the boys back relaxingly.

'Harry lost his water guardian this week. He was fighting four Death Eaters when the killing curse was shot at his back. Harry was to hurt to move so Lockyer, who was a Dolphin, intercepted the curse whilst his other guardians Blaze, his a phoenix and Tallis, whose a Lion, disarmed the man who killed Locky. His other guardian, Taipan, was to big to help so stayed in the staff.' Hermione informed her parents softly.

'I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have asked.' Phil apologized.

'It's not your fault sir, how were you meant to know?' Harry then quieted before looking up slowly. 'I could take you to them.'

* * *

Harry and the Grangers arrived in his staff after Blaze had come and collected them. Harry introduced his guardians to Phil and Barbara, who were more than a little nervous when they saw Tallis and especially Taipan, but relaxed when they saw that nothing was going to happen to them. Harry then led them over to Locky's grave, silently Hermione slipped her hand in Harry's offering as much support as she could. They spent about 15 minutes at the grave. Harry told many stories of his friend, telling the Grangers how full of life and happy Locky always was. He was about to get Blaze to take them back when he saw a spot in his guardians world that was darker than the night around them.

**What's that over there Taipan?** He asked his wisest guardian.

**_I'm not sure Harry, but it is the same when the sun shines bright. It's a shadow that is getting bigger each passing day._** Taipan rumbled softly. Harry took one last look at the shadows before getting Blaze to escort them back.

* * *

'Thank you both for coming tonight, hopefully we can do this again sometime, if not we'll just see you at Christmas. Goodbye Harry, it was a pleasure to meet you.' Mrs Granger said brightly, giving Harry a hug and moving on to Hermione. He was sure he heard her whispering to Hermione, "Don't lose him", before he was grabbed in a rough one arm hug by Hermione's dad.

'I was wrong about you lad, I'm glad my daughter found someone like you. I don't what I would have done if she had married that Ron, character, that mother sent me up the wall. Ow, sorry darling.' He said as he got smacked on his arm by his wife that was finished hugging her daughter.

'Thank you once again for dinner Mrs Granger it was absolutely delicious and thank you Mr Granger for letting me marry your daughter, you've mad me a very happy man.' He shook there hands one last time and then left with Hermione back to Hogwarts.

* * *

'That went well don't you think?' Harry said as he appeared with Hermione by his side in their bedroom. He took out all Hermione's purchases from today and placed the on the dresser. He then went into the bathroom to clean his teeth, he then came back out and started repeating his question when he saw Hermione already under the covers, a sultry look on her face, calling with one finger for Harry to come into bed with her. Harry stripped to his togs as quick as a flash and rushed to open the covers that would lead to his heaven. When he lifted the covers he stopped and stared. Hermione was wearing one of her old silky night dresses, it was white and due to her new height rode way up her thighs, exposing a fair amount of skin. Harry moved into the covers and Hermione shuffled closer to him, eventually moving so she was lying right on top of him. Harry wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back, up and down till he gently glided his hands lower and left them placed on her perfect toush. Hermione smiled and leaned down to kiss him fervently. When she pulled back she whispered into Harry's ear.

'I can't wait till our wedding night… it is going to be so fun.' She then rolled off Harry and cuddled against him, leaving her man with a dry mouth and a very pulsing heart.

'M-Me neither.'

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	20. Rescues, Plans And Quidditch

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 20 – Rescues, Plans And Quidditch_**

'**POTTER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND? IF IT WASN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU'RE PLAYING IN THE UPCOMING GAME AGAINST RAVENCLAW, I WOULD COME TO HOGWARTS AND PUT MY PRACTICE BROOM SOMEWHERE WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE. YOU'VE HAD YOUR WARNING… GOOD LUCK AGAINST THE BOOKWORMS…**'

Harry watched Oliver Wood's Howler burn itself into ashes. He was quite pleased with himself, really, the only bad thing to come out of his little kiss with Missy Malkin was the coverage on the front page of the Daily Prophet and the slight ringing in his ears, thanks to his old captain's message.

The Howler had come with Hermione's new dresses and school robes during the morning post. He looked up and saw himself kissing Missy on the front page of the prophet again. He looked around the great hall and saw the same picture glaring back at him.

'You know, you were right for once.' He said casually to Hermione who was sitting next to him. Hermione looked up from her copy of the prophet and scowled at Harry mockingly.

'I'm always right and don't you forget it.' After saying this she ducked down back into her paper, purposefully ignoring the curious stares from her school mates, all of them probably waiting to see her reactions to her fiancé's shenanigans. They were all to be disappointed though, for Hermione acted as though she normally would and even gave the onlookers something to talk about when she kissed Harry goodbye before she went to Ancient Runes.

* * *

Talk of Harry's tomfoolery died down after a couple of weeks and most talk once again turned to Quidditch and the upcoming game between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Ron, who was Gryffindor quidditch captain, was running his team ragged with all his crazy training sessions and what was more extreme was an annoying habit he started a few days out before Saturday's game. Every spare break the fanatical red head got: between classes, during breakfast, lunch, dinner, in the common room, he would approach his players and start firing off questions about their sleeping habits, or their current health problems and demand that they see Madam Pomfrey even for the slightest sniffle and get a Pepper-Up potion. His pestering didn't stop till a certain red head with a tremendous temper hexed him for asking too many personal questions… Ron spent that Thursday night in the Infirmary screaming his voice hoarse. Apparently the hex Ginny used made the victim think they were giving birth. Crystal came back to the common room at about 12pm half laughing, half crying and announced to Gryffindor tower that Ron had given birth to a bouncing baby boy and that the mother was doing well and was recuperating nicely.

'Ah, Ron, I s'pose that will teach him though wont it?' Harry asked Hermione, wincing as he heard Crystal telling Ginny the finer points of Ron's labour.

'It sure will.' Hermione said smugly, she too had been tortured by Ron's pestering, apparently she was to let Harry get his full 8 hours sleep without _any_ interruptions.

'Hey Harry,' Hermione said sitting up a little straighter. 'If it's a nice morning tomorrow like it was today, do you think we could go for a swim in the great lake? I think Zara would like to go for a wander too.'

'I don't see why not… yeah, that sounds like a good idea…' He then leaned down and whispered. 'You'll wear your yellow bikini wont you?'

Hermione turned around and smiled up at him.

'So cold for such flimsy clothing, don't you think?'

'I'll warm up a section of the water!' Harry proclaimed quickly. Hermione laughed at his enthusiasm.

'Fine, I'll wear your favourites. So we'll go for a swim while Tallis and Zara play?'

Hermione had grown fond of her guardian, Zara, and she of Hermione. The two were inseparable when they were together and Hermione often went into her staff and talked with the Pegasus. Harry's guardians also took to the flying horse, but none more so than Tallis. The lion would often travel to Hermione's staff and play… well he calls it playing. Hermione also thinks they're playing tip. But Harry doesn't know about that… Tallis still denies that he is trying to eat Zara though.

'Yeah that sounds delicious.' Harry said dreamily, already his mind was picturing the sight that would greet him down at the lake.

'Haaarrryyy. Right, I think its time for bedie bye byes for wittle Harry.' She then got up off the couch, then pulled Harry up, waved goodnight to Crystal and Ginny, and then dragged a drugged Harry off to their rooms.

* * *

'Are you _sure_ it's warm enough.' Hermione called out teasingly to Harry. She was standing at the edge of the lake in a pair of trackies and a robe, looking round trying to find where Tallis and Zara had gotten to.

'I promise, it's warm… don't you trust me?' Harry yelled back. He then watched as Hermione flashed him a smile before slowly taking off her pants revealing a pair of pale long legs, she then stepped out of them laughing as she saw Harry swim closer. She then reached down and placed both of her hands on her knotted robe. Taking her time, she undid the knot and revealed the rest of her body by slipping the robe off her shoulders. She then entered the water and swam towards Harry. She never made it though, one minute she was swimming a beautiful breaststroke, the next she was nowhere to be seen, the rippling water the only sign that she was even close by.

Harry looked dumbly at the spot where Hermione had just been before changing into his Otter form and diving through the water after his beloved. Harry quickened his pace, slicing through the water like a hot knife through butter. Up ahead he saw a glimpse of yellow in the darkening water.

_/ Harry… /_ Hermione's strangled voice sounded in Harry's head.

_/ Hermione/_ Harry all but shouted. He swam faster hearing Hermione's weak reply. He had now caught up to Hermione's nappers.

'Grindylows!' Harry screamed, well tried to scream, being an Otter has a habit of taking away human speech, all that came was a terrible shriek. He could see the little water dwelling creatures clearly now. There were about 10 all up and every one of them was dragging a bit of Hermione with them down into the dark depths of the lake. Harry was seething, he reached the first creature and practically bit it in half with his ferocity, then he really started going at it: clawing and biting at the others who had turned around to see why one of there number had fallen. All Grindylows were now attacking Harry, leaving Hermione to float downwards to the never ending chasm. With a few scratches to the eyes Harry dispelled the last of the annoying little buggers to the cover of their reeds. He then swam after Hermione, eventually catching up with her not much further down. He sighed with relief when he saw that Hermione was alright, she was struggling pointlessly against the bonds that the Grindylows had placed around her hands and feet. It seems that whatever made up rope the slimy creatures had used was agonizingly hard to break. But with a couple quick snaps with his sharp teeth, Harry had released the bonds, earning him a quick pat on the head from Hermione.

_/ It's a good thing you made me an Elemental Harry. If you didn't then I'm afraid you'd be one less fiancé right about now. /_ Hermione said tiredly, it seems as though struggling against unbreakable ropes can really tucker someone out, cause not a second later Hermione passed out. Harry quickly changed back to his normal self, gathered Hermione in his arms and began his long journey back to the top.

Swimming back he realised how good it would have been to have Locky back. She could have been quite useful now, she had never really liked Grindylows, never since that time when they tried to capture her and use her as a muggle would use a guard dog.

Thinking of Locky made him remember his other problem. He had come to discover that he was slowly losing his Water abilities. Ever since Locky had died his ability to control the element had diminished through time. It wouldn't be long till it was gone completely he believed. That was why he had done what he had done. His water Element was one of his most important Elements, not due to the power, but the training that came with it. When he was below the waters of the Pacific with Merlin, the old Elemental had taught him all the healing arts that came with the Element, and now with that skill about to be lost Harry decided to copy his Water powers just as he done with Air powers, with Hermione. After completing this task he copied his Fire and Earth powers as well. You can't be to sure he had told himself. So now the three Elemental rings were safely hidden away within his and Hermione's room in Gryffindor tower.

Harry cut short his thinking and popped his head above the breaking water. He swam toward the shoreline were he saw the silhouettes of Zara and Tallis anxiously waiting. He knew this from the signs they were showing: pawing the ground, running up and down the bank, running into each other, you know, the usual signs of nervousness… that and the fact that both guardians were shouting in his head.

**Guys its alright, she's just passed out.** Harry said calmingly.

**_What happened Harry!_** Zara said worriedly.

**It was Grindylows, they snatched her and started dragging her under the wat-. Hey Zara, where do you think your going?** Harry asked dumbly, seeing the Pegasus start to run in the water.

**_Going to stomp on some filthy little creatures._** Zara replied angrily.

**Wait.** Harry called out. **Don't you want to come back up to the tower with us and look after Hermione? **Zara stopped, turned her head and nodded grudgingly. As Zara came walking back Harry was sure he heard her muttering things to Tallis about things she was going to do to "The slimy ones".

* * *

'Welcome to another quidditch match of the season. Today's match is between two heavy weights of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw and **Gryffindor**.' Dean Thomas's magnified voice shouted to the people in the stands, seating themselves down for hopefully an exciting contest.

'Of course most talk about this game has been focused on returning Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter. Harry, who as I mentioned last Gryffindor match has supplied all of his teams brooms, and flies a very special one himself. If some people can remember back a couple of years they would remember reading an article about the worlds fastest snitch catch, well let me tell you ladies and gents, that catch was taken by none other than our very own Boy-Who-Lived, who was going by another name for obvious reasons. Who knows, maybe we might see a repeat performan-.'

Hermione shut out the rest of Dean's commentary and focused on controlling her stomach. To her it felt like there were a thousand little butterflies floating around inside her… and it wasn't a good feeling. She had been feeling like this ever since she woke up. She knew Harry was feeling the same, even if he didn't look like it on the outside, she could tell. At breakfast he didn't touch any food and stayed out of most discussions, just talking to her through their mind link a couple of times asking her if she was alright. Of course she was. She had been right as soon as she was brought back to her room yesterday morning, but being who he was Harry hounded her side all day and didn't leave her once.

Hermione had to cover a laugh as she remembered Harry trying to come into the toilets with her yesterday only to back away terrified when he noticed where he was. Hermione didn't know what gave it away. The lack of troughs, the many more mirrors or the many screaming teenage girls, whatever it was Hermione had to admit that she had a bit more elbow room after that incident. She pulled her thoughts back to the present and watched Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team fly out over the quidditch pitch. She then tuned her ears back into Dean's commentary.

'And here they are, the red and gold lions of Gryffindor, led once again by captain, mother and super keeper Ron Weasley. Leading the attack will be his sister Ginny as well as Fletcher and Finnigan. Holding the lethal beaters bats will be, the gorgeous Patil (Parvati that is, of course her sister is not that bad eith-. Owww, he he, just look at the way she waves that bat folks). The other dangerous Gryffindor beater is Longbottom. And last, but definitely not least, is the one, the only Haaarrryyy Pooottttteeerrrrrrrrr.'

A massive cheer went up as Harry acknowledged the crowd nervously from his position on the ground, his ice broom glinting in the overcast light.

'And here come Ravenclaw, led by captain and chaser, Goldstein, followed by his other chasers Hunt and Boot. Beaters, Flitwick and Patil (That's the ugly one I was talking about kids-. HEY, geez as you can see, she also knows how to wave those heavy troll clubs. And playing seeker against Potter is 3rd year Clinton Burt, surely he has his work cut out for him today just flying on an old Nimbus 2000.'

This comment was greeted with boos and jeers from the Ravenclaws, some even shouting threats to the Gryffindor critic. Meanwhile Harry shook hands with Burt and gave a bit of encouragement as Ron shook Anthony Goldstein's hand.

'Don't worry mate, my first broom was a 2000, it was great, I'd still be using it if it wasn't for that great tree over there.' Harry said whilst pointing his thumb back over his shoulder in the direction of the Whomping Willow making the small Burt smile nervously.

'Players mount your brooms. Take to the air on my whistle… BLLEEEEEEEPPPPP.'

'And there off, Madam Hooch controlling the match today, which is a good thing. Personally I don't trust those Ravenclaw chasers as far as they can throw a quaffle-.'

Harry laughed at Dean's antics, his old room-mate was making a lot of enemies in a very short amount of time. He twisted his broom a bit and tried to spot that familiar bushy brown hair, he smiled noticing that another owner of bushy hair was making his way towards Hermione, honestly Hagrid should have a stand to himself. He turned away and watched the Ravenclaw boy search for the snitch.

_Hmm, not bad, his going to be a force to be reckoned with in a few years, ah well, I s'pose I should look for that little pest._ Harry thought happily.

He dived vertically to the ground, not hearing the 'oohh's' and 'ahhh's' of the crowd as he pulled out of the dive and shot back up to the clouds, he circled the pitch at full pace, squinting to see that quick glimpse of the gold. He was not sure what the score was but he thought he saw Ginny and Crystal score a goal each, but once again he wasn't sure. All he was concentrating on was that glimpse of gold and dodging and weaving through all the obstacles a quidditch game provided. He was so preoccupied that he even missed the shocked gasps from Hermione through their link.

He did not know it but his flying abilities from that match would be talked about for years in the walls of Hogwarts for generations to come. He was acting as one with the air like he did each time he flew, but this was the first time people had really witnessed it. He saw the flash that was the snitch and sped towards it, dodging Seamus as he sped the other way towards Ravenclaws keeper. Weaving one last time, not even realising he was dodging a beaters bat, he grabbed the snitch and smiled in triumph. He flew down to the ground and jumped off his broom expecting his team-mates to be not far behind, he was disappointed and a little confused to see his team flying towards professor Flitwick's little great grandson. He then turned his head from where he saw spell flashes coming from and was surprised to see Hermione jumping over stands, waving her wand and screaming out spells at Cenius Flitwick.

Harry hopped on his broom again and flew up to the melee in the sky. He spotted Ron's angry form trying to force his way through the Ravenclaw team who were protecting their beater. Their was no point really, for at that point Harry saw Cenius start falling towards the ground… without his broom. Harry quickly flew under the oblivious quidditch teams and dashed after the little half-dwarf.

He was surprised when Ron pointed out his opposing players. Usually beaters were either big and heavy, or tall and wiry. Cenius Flitwick was either. Ron also told him that he had heard that professor Flitwick had asked Anthony Goldstein to put Cenius on in return for an extension on a charms assignment. But Harry really didn't believe it.

Meanwhile Harry was now just an arms length away from the falling Ravenclaw, it seems as though the rest of the crowd had noticed Harry and wondered what he was diving for. Once they had caught on, they were screaming and willing Harry forward, none more so than another Flitwick standing the teachers stand.

Yes. He had done it, he gathered Cenius in one arm and pulled out of the dive with the other, he then landed softly on the ground to see Dumbledore, Snape and Madam Pomfrey running towards him. He got off his broom and placed the unconscious soul on the ground, stepping back and letting Madam Pomfrey do her stuff.

'What happened professor Dumbledore, why was everyone trying to get to Cenius?' Harry asked, leading professor Dumbledore away from Snape.

'What, you mean you don't know? When you were going in for the snitch, Cenius tried to treat your head as a bludger, he would have succeeded if it had not been for your superb flying.' Dumbledore said with a little pride in voice. Ignoring Snape's snort Harry asked.

'But why would he want to do that sir, I mean I don't even know him?'

'I'm not sure Harry, but why don't you leave that to me, I believe you're wanted.' Dumbledore nodded over Harry's shoulder and then turned around to follow the levitated Cenius Flitwick up the castle. Before Harry could turn though he felt his arm being gripped tightly. Looking down he saw the worried face of professor Flitwick looking back up at him.

'Harry. Oh Harry I'm so sorry, I don't know what wrong with him, something must have happened to him. Cenius, he's usually such a nice boy, never have I seen him act like this. Forgive him please, he didn't mean it, he-.'

'Professor, professor, it's alright.' Harry said, cutting in before the man could give himself a heart attack. 'What he did, well from my point of view anyway, was perfectly alright…' Harry trailed off as he watched Draco Malfoy sprint up the grounds towards the castle, sending a look back over his shoulder every now and then.

'Listen professor, why don't you go up to the Hospital wing and see how Cenius is getting on, let me know when he wakes, oh no its not like that,' He added quickly seeing Flitwick's petrified face. 'I just want to talk to him and see what he remembers about the game, alright?'

'Yes, I can do that and thank you, once again Harry.' The little charms professor than ran as fast as his little legs could go up to the school. Harry then turned round and saw that the girls of the Gryffindor team were trying to hold Hermione back from, what looked like, chasing after little Cenius Flitwick. Harry made his way through the congratulatory Gryffindor crowd to Hermione. He was still a fair way back but he could still hear her enthusiastic shouts.

'-I swear, I only want to break his arms and legs, nothing else. Okay maybe more. Hey, maybe I could get a beaters bat and bash him like he tried to bash Harry. Parvati do you think you could lend me yours?'

'I don't know Hermione, I'm thinking of using my bat on someone myself.' The Indian girl cast an evil glare at the retreating Dean.

'Oh look Hermione here's Harry, remember Harry?' Crystal said, moaning with relief as Hermione stopped struggling and ran towards Harry.

'Thank heavens, I was afraid I was going to have to stun her.' Harry heard Ginny say before having the wind knocked out of him by Hermione's crash tackle.

'Harry, are you alright, did he get you?' She whispered hysterically, sobbing into his shoulder.

_/ Hermione… sweetie. I'm fine. /_ Harry said mentally, rubbing his hand up and down Hermione's back.

'Party in the common room!' Seamus shouted to the crowd of Gryffindors, already running up the lawns with Lavender at his side.

'Hermione, Hermione are you going to get off me?'

'Uhh, Uhh.'

'Don't you think there not going to notice if the head girl and Gryffindor seeker aren't at the party though?'

'Uhh, Uhh.' Hermione then hiccoughed into his wet shoulder.

'But Hermione, if your not there, whose going to stop Seamus from bringing Fire Whisky into the tower…' He then watched as Hermione got up off him as quick as a flash and then started running towards the castle.

'Hurry up Harry, who knows, he could already have it.' She shouted over her shoulder. Harry laughed as he watched Hermione keep running pell mell towards the front doors.

'Doesn't she realise she's an Elemental.' Harry then got up, brushed himself off and then called for his staff and Apparated back to Gryffindor tower where it looked as though things were just getting under way. He went and stood by the portrait hole and waited, idly twirling his staff like a baton. Eventually Hermione came bursting through and immediately started looking for Seamus, she spotted him near the fire with Lavender and was about to storm over when a Harry finally called out from the shadows.

'Are you telling me you ran the _whole_ way?'

Hermione spun around and stared dumbly at Harry. Her face then grew red and her brown eyes narrowed towards Harry's staff.

Harry reckoned Hermione didn't even think once more on Seamus's drink smuggling, his reason for this was the fact that he was the object that acquired all of Hermione's attention that night. Not through kissing or cuddling or even through talking. No, most of her time was spent apparating through the castle trying to find the hiding Harry. But what she didn't know is that after first apparating to the owlery, Harry then apparated back to the common room, therefore avoiding Hermione and spending an enjoying evening with his housemates. Also in that time learning that they had beaten Ravenclaw 210-30, so all and all it was a very good night.

He went to bed later that night in high spirits. It was around one o'clock in the morning when he heard Hermione enter the bedroom, she rustled round for a few minutes, grumbling every so often about Harry and then got into bed.

Harry stayed still for a few moments then rolled over and faced Hermione with a smile on his face.

'You've been here all night haven't you?' Hermione said tiredly.

'Yep.'

'I hate you.'

'I love you.' He then wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close. He was surprised when he felt Hermione move up and kiss him softly and then say with an amused voice.

'I suppose... I love you too.' She then snuggled further into his chest and fell to sleep.

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	21. Shadows

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 21 – Shadows_**

_  
/ Who's the note from/_ Hermione asked Harry as she watched professor McGonagall stalk back to the head table at breakfast the next morning.

_/ Professor Dumbledore. He's asked me to see him after breakfast. /_ Harry replied, folding the note back up and hooking back into his eggs.

'Hey Hermione, where were you last night? I don't think I saw you once.' Crystal asked curiously from across the table.

'Just some head girl duties,' mumbled Hermione. She then stood up. 'I've got to go to my study group, I'll see you at lunch.' _/ And tell me everything that happens in your meeting. /_ She added to Harry through their link.

_/ Alright, have fun with the Ravens. /_ Harry then also got up and started making his way to the headmaster's office. Giving the password to the stone gargoyle, Harry made his way up the stairs by two's, coming to a stop in front of the two huge oak doors that led to his rendezvous. Knocking once and hearing the call to enter Harry made his way into the room to see that he wasn't the only who was called for the little get together.

Besides Dumbledore there was also Professor's: McGonagall, Snape, Kingsley and Flitwick. All acknowledged Harry in some way or another.

'Ah Harry, so glad that you could make it, here have a seat. I've called you people together to speak about the incident involving Cenius Flitwick yesterday.' At hearing his great nephew's name, professor Flitwick let escape a little sob. Dumbledore went over to comfort his old friend.

'There, there Filius, we will find out what is wrong with Cenius, you will see. Now, as I was saying, this meeting has been called so that we might come up with some idea as to what has happened, for I think that we can all agree that Cenius was not acting of his own accord.'

'Sir.' Harry interrupted. 'I don't know if it's anything to worry about but after the match I saw Draco Malfoy run away from the stadium very hastily. It almost looked as if he fleeing from the scene.'

'Predictable Potter, always first to the wrong conclusion. What do you have against Master Malfoy Potter, hmm?' Snape sneered from his position next to the fireplace. Harry shot him cold glare.

'Nothing _Snape_-.'

'That's _Professor_ Snape to you Potter.' Snape whispered dangerously, his right hand twitching toward his pocket.

'Severus, Harry, please. To solve this mystery we are all going to have to work together.' Dumbledore said with warning in his voice, striding between the two enemies.

'As you wish headmaster.' Snape said with a mocking bow.

'Yes professor.' Harry said with a cool voice.

'Now I've spoken with Poppy this morning and the news I'm afraid isn't good. She has run every test possible with her abilities and can't seem to find what is ailing young Cenius.' He sent a sympathetic look towards professor Flitwick who had started crying again.

'Therefore she has called some of her friends from St Mungo's who should be here some time next time week. Yes I know what you're thinking, but that is the quickest time that they can arrive. Due to Voldemort becoming more active there have been more victims of his attacks, which have caused all staff of the hospital to been on call all time of day. Now what I would like from you,' he said meeting each person's eyes. 'Is to keep both your eyes and ears open. It is unfortunate but likely true that the attack on Cenius has come from within the walls of Hogwarts. Now I am afraid that I have taken enough of your time so I will let you go so you can enjoy the rest of your weekend.'

Harry got up and moved to the door with the rest of those present but stopped as he heard Dumbledore call him back. He turned making sure to bump his shoulder into Snape as he passed. He heard the potions professor stumble into professor McGonagall.

'Do watch where you're going Severus, if you can't see I suggest you get a haircut, Merlin knows you could use one.' Harry smiled as Snape turned around to glare at him. Harry's reply was to shut the door in Snape's face.

'Yes, professor?' Harry asked, taking up his seat once again.

'Harry. I've asked you back so that we can speak in private about what you saw.'

'That's fine sir. What would you like to know?'

'Well, first Harry I would like you tell me if you remember anything unusual about Cenius whilst playing yesterday? He might have been acting under the Imperious so try to search back in your mind and see if you noticed anything wrong with his eyes.'

Harry scrunched up his face in concentration and tried to remember anything that would help. He snapped his eyes open sharply.

'Professor, perhaps we could use your pensieve. That way we might be able to spot something?'

'Ah, a perfect idea Harry, just one moment.' Dumbledore then shuffled over to a big brown cabinet and pulled out an old rusty basin that was his pensieve. He brought it round and placed it in front of Harry's seat. 'Now, you already know how to use this so just concentrate as hard as you can on your memory.'

Harry first called for his staff and then concentrated on the match against Ravenclaw. Finding the memory he brought his staff to his head and placed the tip of his gold stone to his temple, feeling the staff jerk he pulled it away from his head and watched dazedly as it brought a thin white strand that was the memory, with it. He then lowered his staff and placed the thought into the pensieve.

'Well done, Harry. Now to see if we can find out anything.' Dumbledore then grabbed Harry's arm and plunged it in the swirling mist of the pensieve. Feeling himself being pulled into the pensieve for the second time in his life, Harry waited it out until his world stopped twirling and he was placed firmly in his memory of the quidditch match. What he also noticed was that he was flying on the same broom as himself. Looking behind himself he saw that professor Dumbledore had also hitched a ride with his memory self.

'I must say Harry, that you're quite the flier. I haven't seen anyone fly like you since the great Murray Fields. Of course he flew a lot slower but you both share the same skill with a broom. Now, where be Cenius?' Harry accepted Dumbledore's praise graciously, even if he didn't know who Murray Fields was. Coming back to the topic at hand, he too started searching for the half dwarf.

'There he is sir.' Harry yelled, pointing about 50 feet above their heads.

'Well, this doesn't help, I can't see anything from here, we will have to wait till you are chasing after the snitch.' As soon as Dumbledore finished, the memory Harry started rising through the air at a quickening pace. The real Harry looked over his memory shoulder and saw the speedy snitch ahead of him.

'Shouldn't be long now sir.' Harry called over his shoulder as he continued to watch the action around him as they chased the snitch. They pulled out of a dive and as Harry looked ahead he saw Cenius get into a position so that he was right in front of the memory Harry. The real Harry and Dumbledore gasped as they saw the half dwarfs eyes. Black. Blacker than black. That was all that was to be seen of Cenius Flitwick's eyes. They were so shocked that they didn't even notice the memory Harry duck the beaters bat that slashed through their heads.

Reaching the ground they jumped off and watched as the memory Harry smiled with pleasure. It was then that they heard hurried voices to their right. Turning around they saw Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

'-No you idiots, you stay here. It'll look to suspicious if we all leave. Wait 5 minutes then leave with everyone else.' Malfoy said hurriedly.

'What are you going to do?' Grunted Goyle.

'I'm going to talk with Him, I hope he doesn't punish me again-.' Malfoy's voice trailed and Harry wondered why, till he noticed that his memory self had flown back up to the bruhah in the sky.

'He's working for Voldemort?' Harry said, watching Malfoy run back to the castle.

'It looks that way doesn't it' Dumbledore said curiously.

'I must say that I agree with you but we can't do anything until Cenius is healed and can tell us what he remembers, now how about we return to my office, I hate looking at myself in memories.' Despite the situation Harry released a chuckle at Dumbledore's antics.

They returned to his office and Harry left shortly after, promising to return tomorrow night for the next Order of the Phoenix meeting. It was about lunchtime so he decided to head down and wait for his friends in the great hall.

It wasn't long till he was joined by Ron and Crystal, then Ginny and finally a book laden Hermione.

'How was the study session?' Harry asked, leaning over to remove some of the books from Hermione and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'Oh it was fine.' _/ How was your meeting/ _She added. Harry waited until the others were occupied and then leaned his head towards Hermione.

_/ It looks as though Voldemort and Malfoy had something to do with what happened yesterday. I suggested that Dumbledore and I should visit my memory of the match in his pensieve. When we saw Cenius's eyes they were black. I told the professor that I believed it was Voldemort and his power of the deceiving shadows. /_ Harry said quickly.

_/ That sounds logical, but what does Malfoy have to do with it/_ Hermione growled.

_/ When me and Dumbledore were on the ground we heard Malfoy talking with Crabbe and Goyle. He said that he was going to talk to _**Him**_, and told those two ogres that he hoped that he wouldn't get punished again. All roads point to Malfoy serving Voldemort. /_ Harry said tiredly. _/ But professor Dumbledore said that we can't do anything about it till Cenius wakes up. /_

_/ Well, we're just going to have to wait aren't we/_ Hermione said sending a glare over at Malfoy.

_/ I hate waiting. /_ Harry also sent a cold stare to the oblivious Slytherin.

* * *

But wait they did. Fortunately the week passed quickly and as Harry sat down for lunch the following Monday, he was glad to see three people in bright green robes sitting at the head table talking to professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.

'There here.' Harry said to Hermione.

'Who's here? Who are those people in the green robes?' The always inquisitive Ron asked.

'There Healers from St Mungo's, they've come to look at Cenius Flitwick.' Harry answered.

'Oh, _him_. I don't know why you're so worried about him Harry, I mean, he did try and take your head off after all.' Ron said, glaring at the whole Ravenclaw table.

Harry frowned behind Ron's back. Professor Dumbledore had asked him not to tell anyone except Hermione, who already knew thanks to being a member of the Order, about what theories they had come up with over Harry's attack.

'I'm not, I just want them to fix him so I can have a go at him.' Harry told Ron manlily.

'That's the spirit. I'll help if you want.'

'No, I think I'll be right.' Harry trailed off as he saw professor Dumbledore come up to him.

'Mr Potter, I trust your lunch is going down nicely.'

'Yes sir.'

'Mr Weasley, how goes that pudding?'

'Err, de-delicious sir.'

'Excellent, well I mustn't disturb you all any longer, enjoy your meal.' Dumbledore then, as he was leaving, very craftily placed a piece of paper in Harry's hand.

Harry waited till Dumbledore and his guests had left the hall to open his message.

_Please join us in the Hospital Wing. _

Bubbling with excitement but not wanting to show it, Harry sent a quick message to Hermione explaining what had happen and slowly made his way out of the hall. As he was leaving he was curious to see that Malfoy was fidgeting in his seat rather nervously.

Seeing this only made him quicken his pace to the Infirmary. He was so quick that he arrived at just as professor Dumbledore was closing the doors.

'Ah Harry, good of you to come so quick, come in, come in.' He shut the doors with a locking charm and turned round to introduce Harry to the three Healers.

'Gentlemen, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry, these three men are from the Dark Arts Unit in St Mungo's. The man on your left is Healer Turner, the one in the middle is Healer Johnson and last but not least is Healer Ethelbert.' Harry shook each of their hands and shared a few bits of small talk but when he kept sending impatient glances at Dumbledore, the old man decided to save him.

'Now Harry if you come this way, you'll see the newly recovered Cenius Flitwick.'

'What was it professor? What was wrong with him?' Harry asked excitedly.

'If I may Albus?' said Healer Turner, receiving a nod he continued. 'When we checked Cenius this morning we were to say the least baffled. Never had we come across such a _brilliant_ mind control spell. But you'll be happy to know that we cracked it. You see, my friends and I have been working on a new way to diagnose and remove those patients who have come across the Dark Arts, only finishing it last month we decided that Cenius would be the perfect victim to use our invention on.' Turner then made a small flourish and pulled a small little cylinder type container out of his pocket.

'Do you like? We call it the Vacuum. It does pretty much what a muggle Vacuum does. It searches the body for the dark curse and will then suck it up into its containing area were we can then test what type of new curse He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come up with. Would you like a demonstration?' He finished breathlessly.

Harry was disgusted by the way that the man talked about Cenius. "The perfect victim", what the bloody hell was that. And the way he talked about the dark arts was just upsetting. All in all Harry just wanted to hit the man on the nose. Dumbledore noticing this quickly intervened.

'Harry, you should no that when briefly waking before, Cenius was able to tell us the last thing he remembered in vague detail.'

'Oh, what did he say?' Harry asked, sending a scathing look at Healer Turner.

'He says that he was in the dungeons when he last remembered anything.'

'What was he doing down there?'

'He says professor Snape had asked him to stay behind after a potions lesson so he could give him a message to give to his Uncle, meaning professor Flitwick.'

'So he was hit coming back from the dungeons.' Harry said, hoping Dumbledore would catch his undertone. He wasn't disappointed.

'Yes. That still doesn't help us Harry, now let's see if Cenius is fit to be asked more questions maybe we will get some clues to who his attacker was.' Dumbledore then moved forward and slid between the curtains that surrounded Cenius's bed.

But Cenius was not fit for questioning as Harry found out as he made his way through the curtains. Lying peacefully on his bed with blood pooling in the centre of his chest around a black dagger, was Cenius Flitwick… Dead.

* * *

Harry sat down for dinner that night stunned. He didn't talk to anyone or even look like he knew someone was there. He had been like this ever since the events this afternoon. As he sat there around his friends that were throwing him worried glances he thought about the things that transpired earlier…

* * *

Harry walked up to Cenius's corpse and retrieved the dagger from his limp body. He thought about the way he felt when his skin touched the hilt of the shadowed dagger. For that is what it was, Harry believed it now. Voldemort had somehow become a Shadow Elemental, and someone in the school was working for him.

He was still in this thoughtful mode even when he was sitting in Dumbledore's office with the rest of the staff of Hogwarts.

Poor old professor Flitwick was being comforted by professor's, McGonagall and Sprout. Snape, Vector and Sinistra were talking in hushed voices near the fire doing what most of the others present were doing. Trying to figure out what happened. Meanwhile Dumbledore and retired Auror and former DADA teacher Kingsley Shacklebolt were putting their brilliant minds together.

'Someone obviously didn't want Cenius telling anybody what happened.' Kingsley said with a low rumble.

'Yes, I have to say it looks that way. What do you think Harry?' Dumbledore said seriously. Harry didn't answer, he was far away, saying a name in his head over and over again. He finally voiced what he had been thinking when he was touched comfortingly on the shoulder by Dumbledore.

'Malfoy. It had to be Malfoy. It all points to him.' Harry said dangerously.

'Harry we cant prove it?' Dumbledore said softly. Having Dumbledore tell him more than once that it couldn't be proved sent Harry over the edge, that he stood up so fast that it scared the old man.

'How much proof do you want?' Harry shouted angrily, drawing all attention in the room on him.

'Cenius was attacked in the dungeons were it is known that only Slytherins can inhabit the place. He was killed with a weapon that looks remarkably like his broom wouldn't you say professor? Plus Malfoy was also more than a little fidgety at lunch, right before we found Cenius. I swear if you don't do something now professor than I'm going to take things into my own hands and I wont be responsible for my actions.' He let his threat hang in the air while he stared hard at Dumbledore. The old man crumbled under Harry's gaze and he turned his blue gaze away until it landed on the potions master.

'Severus please fetch me Draco Malfoy… and a bottle of Veritaserum.' Snape looked as though he wanted to argue, but turned round and left to get the person who would answer all their questions.

Harry slumped back down in his seat wearily. To have a death in Hogwarts right under his nose upset him terribly. He just hoped that all his theories would prove right once they had questioned Malfoy. He folded his hands over one another and waited for the return of Snape and Malfoy… and waited… and waited. Finally he heard the rumble of the stone gargoyle moving. He sat up a little straighter and perched himself on the edge of his chair. The door to Dumbledore's office burst open and Snape barged in looking ragged and sweaty.

'He's gone headmaster. Malfoy's left Hogwarts!'

* * *

Harry shook his head to get rid of all the horrid memories. He looked up at Dumbledore and saw that the old headmaster was currently explaining the events that had taken place, leaving out the murder and coincidental disappearance of Draco Malfoy along the way. Harry looked around the great hall and saw many mixed reactions. The Slytherins looked as if they didn't care. The Gryffindors were sending glares of pure hatred at the snakes. The Hufflepuff table were giving sympathetic gestures to the mourners of Cenius and the Ravenclaw's had there heads lowered as a sign of respect for who was one of their own.

Harry then shifted his gaze to the ceiling were black banners hung from every rafter, not unlike the scene just after Cedric Diggory had died.

'Another one of Hogwarts lost.' Harry mumbled quietly. He jumped slightly when he felt a soft hand touch his own. Looking back down he met eyes with a warm brown pair that was transferring warmth through their stare.

'You'll get him Harry, Malfoy will pay for what he has done.' Hermione whispered fiercely. Harry sent back a small smile, he tuned his mind in for the last part of Dumbledore's speech.

'-And, now children, it is time for bed. I only ask you to remember Cenius, as the hyperactive, gentle little wizard he was and not the deceived puppet of Voldemort that he became.' He then lowered himself slowly into his chair and watched all those that were placed under his protection walk away with heavy hearts.

A fire started burning more ferociously in his heart as he watched all of Cenius friends trudge out of the hall.

He wanted Malfoy's blood… He wanted to do what Malfoy had done to Cenius… He wanted to kill…

His aura rose so that those few that were still in the hall turned to look at what was happening to the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry's eyes became unfocused as he started trembling. Harry was lost to the outside world, ignoring calls made by Hermione and his friends to get him to calm down. Closing his eye lids, Harry welcome the dark as it enveloped him. He embraced it as one would an old friend. The seat that Harry was sitting on started shaking uncontrollably. By now most of the school had come back and were standing outside the hall trying to figure out what was happening with their hero.

An eerie cold voice then reverberated around the hall, shaking the foundations of Hogwarts.

**Soon Potter… very soon.**

The voice trailed off creepily, whether friend or foe was to be seen. As the last note finished Harry collapsed in his seat into Hermione's waiting arms. Without waiting she called for her staff and apparated herself and Harry away to their bedroom.

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle.**_


	22. The Call Out Part II

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 22 – The Call Out. Part II. _**

Harry woke to the soothing trills of Emmeris. He grumbled groggily and immediately he was set upon by his anxious fiancé.

'Harry? How are you feeling? What happened?' Firing off questions at rapid speed whilst falling on the bed and hugging him tightly. Harry blew a few strands of her fuzzy hair out of the way and saw that he's onlookers included Ron, Crystal and surprisingly Fawkes. Ron and Crystal were both trying to hide their grins as the continued to watch Hermione squeeze the stuffing out of him.

'I'm alright Hermy.' Harry slurred slowly. Hermione pulled back and glared at her shortened name.

'What was that? I don't want to ever hear something like that ever come out of your mouth again, you hear me?'

_/ Yes, sweetie. /_ Harry said amusedly through their link.

_/ Better. /_ Hermione replied, leaning down to kiss Harry soundly. They were interrupted by to rough coughs and two coughing like trills.

'What?' Harry said indignantly. After all, it was his room.

'Oh nothing.' Ron started casually.

'We just _love_ watching you to snog.' Crystal finished sarcastically.

'No one is telling you top stay.' Hermione snapped playfully.

'That's nice isn't it Ron? That's real nice. The price we pay for being worrying friends. No, don't mind us, please continue. We'll just go now that you're all better Harry. Humph.' Crystal said haughtily, dragging a smiling Ron behind her.

'Don't overexert yourself _to_ much Harry.' Ron yelled out, before leaving the room. Beyond, Harry could hear them both cackling madly.

'Those two.' Hermione said with a small smile on her face. She and Harry then watched as first Fawkes left, obviously on his way to report Harry's condition to Dumbledore and then as Emmeris left towards the Owlery, to share her news with Hedwig, leaving the two lovers alone.

'What happened?' Hermione asked again.

'I don't know. Everything just went black. And this voice, this odd voice spoke to me.' Harry then pulled a thoughtful face. 'I can't remember what it said though.'

'Soon Potter… Very soon.' Hermione said hauntingly, shivering as she remembered the voice.

'Is that what it said? I wonder what it means.' Harry said quietly. 'How long have I been out this time?' He added.

'Only the night. You've woken up just in time for classes.' Hermione said with a bright smile.

'Why me?' Harry said throwing his hands in the air as he walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. 'What have we got first?'

'History of Magic.' Hermione called back and controlled a giggle as she heard Harry scream very girlishly.

* * *

'Are you alright now Harry?' Lucy asked sincerely. She and Harry were sitting once again at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by their respective friends having lunch.

'Much better, Luce.' Harry said warmly, using the made up nickname for his little Hufflepuff friend.

'What happened Mr Potter?' One of Lucy friends asked, shifting her eyes back down to her plate at a quick glare from Lucy.

'I'm not sure Sally. And I told you to stop calling me Mr Potter.'

'Was it Yo-You-Know-Who?' Sally quickly asked again, before Lucy could stop her. Harry lowered the spoonful of soup that he was about to place in his mouth and stared at the girl, surprise evident in his features. Looking at Sally and seeing her determined gaze Harry almost chuckled at the resemblance to someone else he knew. He turned to look at Hermione, who looked as though she was thinking exactly like Harry.

'Inquisitive little bugger isn't she?' He said, laughter in his tone.

'Yes she is.' Hermione said, smiling at Sally who was blushing. Harry waited a while and then said.

'She reminds me of you.' He then ducked his head, expecting retaliation. After having waited a while he popped his head back up and looked at Hermione who was grinning broadly at him.

'Were you expecting me to hit you?' She asked sweetly. Harry nodded dumbly. He then felt the back of his head get smacked.

'You were right then.' Hermione then joined in with the laughter with everyone else who was laughing at Harry's expense. Harry soon joined in too, but stopped when he saw Sally still looking squarely at him. He waited till everyone quieted down and spoke.

'No it wasn't You-Know-Who.' He didn't say Voldemort due to the amount of 1st years surrounding him, he really didn't think he could stand so many people peeing themselves. 'I'm not sure what it was actually, but don't worry, I'm nothing to worry about.' He said comfortingly, smiling as he saw the satisfied look on Sally's face before she went back to talking to Lucy.

He picked up his spoon and was about to put it in his mouth when the bell rang. His empty stomach growled in protest at the noisy contraption. Hermione shot him a sympathetic look before clasping her hand in Harry's and pulling him away from his half eaten bowl of soup.

'This is not my day.' Harry grumbled in Hermione's ear as they left. He didn't know right he was. Just then professor McGonagall came up to him and sniffed at his closeness with Hermione.

'Mr Potter, please leave your obvious affections for Miss Granger in the Gryffindor common room.' Harry reluctantly pulled away from Hermione.

'Now, I have a message from professor Dumbledore. You are to go straight to his office right away. NOW! Do not dawdle, time is of the essence.' She then strode of towards the staircase that would lead her to her classroom.

'I wonder what this is all about.' Harry stated calmly, whilst looking at the already fretting Hermione.

'She sounded really serious Harry, quick go to professor Dumbledore and see what he wants.' She then started pushing and shoving Harry towards the changing staircases, not leaving his side till he was outside Dumbledore's office door. Harry was about to knock when the door was pulled open by Dumbledore.

'Harry. Excellent, and Miss Granger, yes I suppose you should come in as well.' Dumbledore said quickly.

'I can go professor.' Hermione said, hoping that Dumbledore would let her stay.

'No, no my dear this involves you as well. But in more of a fiancé kind of way.' Dumbledore said, picking up where Hermione left off and started shoving Harry into the nearest chair.

'It's happened Harry.' He said gravely as he sat behind his desk.

'What's happened professor.' Harry asked, curious as to what would upset his mentor so.

'He's done it. The Minister has finally got enough votes to bring you in.' Worry lines spread across Dumbledore's face as he released the news he'd only gotten a minute ago from a member of the Order. It seems as though the Minister was trying to keep him out of the loop.

'That's good though isn't it?'

'Are you stupid Harry, how is this good?' Hermione snapped angrily.

'Well, I might be able to trap him in my cell wont I?'

'Maybe Harry, its not like you can just pick what cell you can stay in. But if you decide to do it you'll also be given Veritiserum when on your trial.' Dumbledore said quietly. Harry thought for a while, angry, because he wanted to do something but would probably lose the biggest secret of his life. He stood up and paced nervously, finally looking at Dumbledore.

'What exactly is he charging me with?'

'You wouldn't know Harry, I don't believe that our Minister is doing this for just anything. He wants you under Veritiserum no matter what costs.'

'Well what should I do? Do I stay at Hogwarts and let them take me in, or do I run and hide.' Dumbledore breathed deeply.

'That choice my boy, is one I suggest you think about tonight.'

* * *

'What should I do Hermione.' Harry said softly later that night. He was currently in their bed snuggled up with the anxious girl who was shivering with nervousness. Hermione was silent for a while on the quick breathing a sign that she was still awake.

'I think you should go with them and try and trap Ramosa in Azkaban.' She said seriously, looking in Harry's eyes determinedly.

'I don't understand, back in Dumbledore's office you were all for me to run away. What's changed?' He asked.

'Well I've been thinking. Oh shush, can't you be serious for at least five seconds?' She tried to speak angrily but couldn't when she heard Harry counting to five under his breath. He stopped and looked apologetically at her.

'I'm sorry, you were saying?'

'I was saying that what happens if you went under Veritiserum, what's it going to matter if they find out you're an Elemental. Speaking for myself, I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort already knew.' Harry stared at her funnily, his lips slowly stirring to a smile.

'You're right, of course you're right. You're you.' He deflated just a teeny bit. 'But what if they ask other questions.'

'What like? How many times have you kissed Hermione Granger?' She said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Not exactly the questions I was thinking of are more along the lines of: Where have you been. And what have you done? Those kind of questions.' He said sadly. Hermione looked thoughtful and then raised her hopeful eyes slowly towards Harry.

'What if you didn't know where you were? What if you could temporarily erase those memories?' Harry was once again shocked by the quick thinking of his partner. Never before had he met such a mind. He leaned down and kissed her, just before she was about to take back her idea, thinking that Harry's silence meant he didn't like it. So she was quite taken aback when she felt Harry's burning lips connect with her. The fire she felt, she had no doubt had something to do with the Elemental she was kissing. She added a little wind to the kiss and the fire roared with passion.

Harry ran his hand down Hermione's back, moving it in slow circles, gradually getting lower and lower. Meanwhile he could feel one of Hermione's hands run across his stomach and over his chest whilst the other one made its way into his hair. Harry decided to be daring and with his left hand that was currently circling Hermione's back, he moved it. He hovered over her arse, making the tip of his fingers gently graze the surface, and continued till he hit the bottom of her chemise. He then moved his hand under and made his way back up Hermione's body. He felt her stop what she was doing as she concentrated on the hand that was moving over her. To her Harry's slightly callused hands felt like magic.

His hand had now reached her smooth stomach. Running in circles Harry could feel the tight muscles that Hermione had begun to get. Lifting his head and linking eyes with Hermione he moved both his head and hand upwards. His head reached till it he was level with Hermione's eyes and lips and his hand moved up until it was directly above Hermione's left breast. He waited, seeking permission in her eyes before commencing.

_/ I love you. /_ Hermione whispered before she, at the same time, with her left hand brought Harry's lips to hers again and with her right pushed Harry's hand down onto her breast and began moving it around for him. Trying, with her actions, to tell Harry that what he was doing was perfectly alright with her.

They were moving pretty fast and soon Harry had found his way on top of Hermione, with her top thrown on the floor and with her hands trying to get his boxers off. It was then, with his hand doing donuts on Hermione's warm globe, that something within him clicked. He jumped at its ferocity and rolled off Hermione, who immediately thought she had done something wrong.

'Harry? Did I do something bad?' She asked softly. Harry spun round and faced her, an incredulous look plain on his face.

'Hermione, how could you ever do something wrong?' He reached his arms around her and cuddled up to her, he remembered briefly that this was the position that started all their hoo-haa. He pulled the blanket up and covered them before he continued.

'I stopped because I remembered something you told me not to long ago. Something about waiting till we were married.' Lifting his eyebrows for effect.

Hermione slapped herself on the forehead before her warm brown eyes looked at Harry and for a second he thought his soul was being searched.

'Why are you so good to me?' She whispered.

'You're my girl.' Harry replied back truthfully. 'I would never hurt you Hermione.'

'I know you wouldn't Harry. I'm just surprised you stopped. My mind was just a whirlwind of lust. All I could think about was you.'

Harry brushed a sweaty piece of hair off her face and kissed her forehead softly.

'I felt the same, but then something told me to stop and I remembered our conversation. But if it didn't then I don't think I could have stopped. You're just too beautiful.'

'Oh Harry, you don't have to lie to see me naked. Just look under the covers.'

'I'm not. You're beautiful, it's true.' Hermione smiled brightly at the honesty that shone in Harry's eyes. She reached up and kissed him, finally pulling away saying.

'I'll obliviate you in the morning of all the secrets that you don't want the ministry to know.' Snuggling into his chest she started to drift off to sleep.

'Remember to protect what just happened the most.'

* * *

When Harry and Hermione awoke the next morning they hurried about to get everything ready for their imminent encounter with the Minister. Standing in the lounge Hermione pointed her staff at Harry's noggin and extracted all the memories they had talked about hiding. The smoky substance that was Harry's memories left his head and travelled into Hermione's waiting staff.

When the process was over Harry looked around bleary eyed. He looked at Hermione, who was sitting down looking as innocent as can be.

'What? What's going on?' Harry said dumbly.

'Nothing. Ready for breakfast?' Without waiting for an answer Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them down to great hall.

* * *

Hermione waited anxiously for the minister to make his appearance at breakfast. She looked at Harry who ignorant of her actions. They had decided to obliviate the news of the Ministers arrival as well. Just to make it look as though Harry had no forwarning.

Just then the doors to the great hall flew open revealing Winston Ramosa and at least 15 Aurors. Hermione stared at Harry who was looking at the new arrivals with a feral look in his eyes. She reached over and placed a calming hand on his shoulder. The gesture was to add support but also if needed, to restrain her fiancé.

'Minister Ramosa, what brings you to Hogwarts?' Dumbledore said in a clear voice as he strode out to meet the Death Eater in the middle of the great hall.

'Not what Dumbledore, but _whom_.' He sneered at Dumbledore and ran his eyes over the selected students, finally coming to rest on one person.

'I am here to arrest Harry Potter.' Gasps of shock and surprise reverberated around the hall as the Minister started walking towards Harry. Gripping tighter Hermione tensed her hold on Harry, her grasp getting so strong it made Harry yelp quietly.

'Sorry.' She apologized.

'Don't worry about me.' Harry whispered as the Minister stopped in front of him with a mad gleam in his eyes.

'Harry James _Potter_.' Ramosa started, spitting Harry's name out like a curse. 'You are here by arrested for the death of Reece McCullum. You are to hand over your wand and return with us to the Ministry where you shall await trial.' He then gave signals to two of the biggest men Harry had ever seen to step forwards and put magical restraints on his hands and feet, binding him tightly. The two men then started patting Harry all over, obviously looking for something. They stepped back and shook their heads at Ramosa, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Where is your wand?' He snapped.

'It's not a wand, it's a staff and its here.' He said, softly calling his staff to him. He then placed it in one of the Aurors hands, before passing it over though he said fiercely.

'If my staff should happen to get one scratch even one tiny blemish, I'm going to come after you.' He then dropped Mione into the Aurors hands and was happy to see the man handle it as if it was his first born.

'You are in no position to place threats Potter.' The minister said harshly. 'Now lets get out of this… school. Dumbledore.' He said, nodding to the old man, he then turned around and let the Aurors hastily follow in his wake. Harry turned around and smiled.

'I'll be back soon boys and girls, don't fret.' And that was that. Harry Potter had been arrested and was now being taken to the ministry for a trial. The great hall was as silent as a church. What were they to do without Harry Potter?

* * *

Harry was blindfolded as soon as he arrived at the ministry. He could hear the whispers and gasps as he was led around like a prize Hippogriff. It was obvious that the minister had planned it to be like this.

'I knew you were no match for myself or the Dark Lord.' Ramosa hissed scathingly in Harry's ear, so only he could hear. Harry just smiled.

'You'll keep Death Eater… You'll keep.' He then felt a wand jammed into his ribs. 'You'd better be careful of what you ask under Veritiserum Ramosa or my secrets won't be the only ones revealed.' The wand at his side retreated in surprise.

'Take him to the deepest cell we have, see to it so he gets no food or water. It's only fair that Mr Potter here should enjoy the treatments that he will get in Azkaban.' Harry heard Ramosa say cruelly before he was led away to supposedly the deepest holding cell in the ministry.

'Are we there yet?' Harry asked in his best bored voice.

'Watch your tone Potter.' He heard a gruff voice say before he was punched in the ribs. As he was bent over gasping for breath he choked out.

'Oh nice, how very muggle of you.' He then felt another blow to his ribs and head. The last thing he remembered was being thrown into the smallest room he'd ever seen.

_This must be my new home_. He thought sarcastically before he became unconscious.

* * *

The next time he woke up it was dark… But that really didn't help him much considering how far underground he was. He could hear two voices speaking outside. As his ears became more attuned he could hear his name being said every now and then malicious laughter could be heard.

_Jeez, I wonder who they work for_. He thought bitterly. _Of course, all the Aurors that came with Ramosa must have been Death Eaters_. He slapped his forehead a couple of times just to prove his stupidness.

_/ Harry. /_ A voice called in Harry's head.

_I can't be going mad alre-… Hermione_. The voice in his head was his sweetheart, he wasn't going.

_/ Hermione. Are you there/_ Harry asked quickly.

_/ Oh Harry, you're finally awake. I've been trying to call you for ages. What have you been doing/_ Her frantic voice queried.

_/ Umm not much. This and that. I've been unconscious ever since I've been here. By the way, how long have I been here/ _

_/ Its 10:00am, Thursday the 24th of October. They took you in yesterday morning. Now how could you have been unconscious all that time/_ She asked curiously, although there was an underlying tone of rage building up.

_/ Hermione, before I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't come here and do anything rash. Do you promise/_ Harry said squeakily.

_/ What happened Harry/_ Hermione asked dangerously.

_/ Hermione, promise me. / _

_/ HARRY/_ Hermione yelled loudly.

_/ They beat me up. /_ Harry said childishly.

_/ THEY DID WHAT/ _

_/ Hermione its nothing. I'll be fine in no time. It's only a couple of bruises. / _He said reassuringly. The connection was suddenly quiet. _/ Err, Hermione? What are you doing/_

_/ I'm coming to the ministry. /_ She said strongly.

_/ Wh-What? Hermione, I said no. Hermione/_ Harry said forcefully, more so then he might have meant. Once again their link went quiet.

_/ Fine Harry. But you cant heal yourself anymore remember /_ Hermione voice sounded like she had a cold, it was sad to Harry to know that she had been crying, the sniffing from her only broke his heart that much more. She was of course, right. They day before, all marks of his water powers had disappeared. His tattoo, his hair and especially his healing abilities.

_/ Don't cry. / _

_/ Oh so now you're telling me I can't cry. What can I do Harry/_ Hermione's voice trembled with suppressed anguish.

_/ Be strong for me. Come to my trial. Show me your smile. Because when I see you smile I know everything is going to be alright. /_ Harry had a hard time of holding in his own emotions. From the sound of it Hermione had an even harder time.

_/ Ok Harry. I'll do that… I love you. /_

_/ I love it you too baby. I'll see you at my trial. Bye. /_ Harry reluctantly said his farewell and closed the link with Hermione.

'Oi, Death Eaters, when the hell is my trial.' Harry yelled, releasing some of his anger.

'Ooo, aren't we in a hurry to visit Azkaban.' One of his guards replied, not even bothering to deny that he was a Death Eater.

'Don't worry Potter, you've got a fair stint in there before your trial, so get comfy.' The other said. Harry thought he knew that voice.

'When is it?' Harry roared.

'Oh it's on a very special day. Your _trial_ is a week from today Potter.' The minister's voice said from outside the door. Harry tried to figure out what day it would be whilst they opened his cell door.

_Hmm, Hermione just said it was the 24th so a week from that wou_-… Harry stopped thinking and turned a pale chalky colour.

'Yes Potter. October 31st is the day you'll be sentenced to Azkaban.' Harry looked up with depthless eyes into the sneering face of Winston Ramosa.

'Such a special day for you isn't it Potter?' Ramosa said cheerfully, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Harry. 'We must get you ready for the big day, mustn't we? Boys, come in here and help me with the Mr Potter's preparations.' The two guards outside then stepped in with their wands held high. Harry's eyebrow twitched a little but that was the only sign he showed of recognition of one of the faces of the Aurors. Dante, one of the double agents of the Order was one of his guards. Harry met his eyes but only saw hatred burning back at him.

'On three boys. One… Two… Three… CRUCIO.' Ramosa screamed out the dark curse and Harry was hit in the chest. The guard's curses weren't far behind and soon Harry was under three Cruciatus Curses screaming his lungs hoarse. Seconds… Minutes… They passed by at snails pace. Harry bit his tongue in protest. The three Death Eaters pulled their wands up and relieved Harry of his torture.

'I told you Potter, your nothing compared to the Dark Lord. He rewards his most loyal followers with powers you couldn't dream about. I hope you enjoy your stay. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to my duties as this country's Minister for magic.' He turned on his heel and left the dingy cell with his head held high.

Harry pulled himself into a ball as he was finally left alone. A lone voice spoke in his mind.

**Soon Potter. Soon**.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	23. Trial And Error

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 23 – Trial And Error_**

It had been 4 days since Harry had been taken into Ministry custody and Hermione was beside herself with worry. She knew that Harry had somehow shut down their mind link, well it was either that or he was hurt.

_No, don't go there again Hermione_. She thought to herself. She was currently waiting in the Order of the Phoenix room, lost in her own thoughts whilst all the others turned up. She completely ignored Dumbledore as he got up to speak, she ignored everybody.

It wasn't till a small gasp from her made everybody realise that she was there. She blushed and ducked her head to avoid the stares than opened her mind up to the one who had contacted her.

_/ Harry? Are you alright/_ Hermione sent quietly.

_/ I'm fine Hermio… /_ Harry tried to say, but what little breath he held in his body wouldn't allow him.

_/ Harry what's wrong/ _She asked hurriedly. But instead of hearing his voice again she received images of all the things that had taken place whilst he had been held in the Ministry dungeons. She witnessed second hand, all the pain, the hurt and betrayal he had gone through.

If anyone was looking at Hermione's posture and face during these times they would have compared the head girl to a bomb that was just about ready to go off.

The last image that Harry sent was the one of the traitor Dante, using the hate filled Cruciatus Curse on him. That was it for Hermione, she stood up and a dangerous wind started to pick up around the room, parchment and quills flying round everywhere.

Hermione ignored it all though as she turned her white eyed gaze upon Dante, who looked as though he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

'You will pay for what you have done.' Hermione spoke in an eerie voice, a voice that was laced with power. In a flash, 'Hope' was in her hand and pointed directly at Dante's heart. With a wave of her staff she had thrown the swirling winds in the office directly at Dante. The wind crashed into the traitor's chest and heaved him backwards till he collided with the back wall with a force that obviously had broken a few bones.

Hermione then stalked over to Dante's crumpled form and waved her staff once more. Ropes flew out and wrapped themselves around the unconscious object. Satisfied with her work she let the winds die down, and with it her wavy hair and her white blank eyes returned to normal.

Without saying a word she apparated out of Hogwarts and into the dungeons that were Azkaban, then, hoping it would work she apparated into Harry's cell and dropped Dante unceremoniously on the floor. Looking up at the Death Eaters fiercely she lifted her staff up and said.

'Anyone who can give me the names of Death Eaters that work in the Ministry will be greatly rewarded, you have 2 minutes.' She then conjured the right amount of parchment and quills and watched as some of the greedier cell mates reach swiftly for the two commodities and start writing furiously.

When it was all done she collected the parchment and was about to leave when one of the greedy Death Eaters spoke up.

'Ya said ya would reward us greatly din ya?'

Hermione then turned a cool gaze on the man.

'Be grateful I don't kill you.' She then left back to the Order room where all conversation stopped upon seeing her. She made her way calmly back to her seat and sat down, ignoring everyone but Dumbledore.

'Dante was a traitor, I have taken him to Azkaban and whilst I was there I picked up some names of other Death Eaters who are working at the Ministry. It is all here, now if you'll excuse me I think I'd like to go to bed.' She then stood up and handed the documents to Dumbledore and apparated back to her room where she tried to contact Harry again.

_/ Harry? I did it sweetie, I got Dante, his in your cell at Azkaban. Are you alright/_ She said tearfully.

_/ I will be… /_ He replied breathlessly as the connection died once again.

Hermione then spent that night trying to get to sleep, but couldn't, knowing that right now Harry was probably being tortured because he was being the man he was. She prayed that night and hoped that the trial would speed up just so she could see her beloved again. Crying pitifully she fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming that Harry was selling fairy floss but telling her she couldn't have any because she wasn't special.

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly. Rubbing a hand over his cheek he felt the roughness of stubble. Trying to lift his other hand proved fruitful due to its dislocation. It had happened during one of his lasts bouts with the Cruciatus Curse. Wondering if it was all worth it, he tried to sit up but failed and just slumped back down on the mouldy floor.

Hearing the looks being played with, he readied himself for another dose of the Unforgivable.

'Well Potter, it seems as though its time to say goodbye, although don't worry I don't want to let you go without giving you my farewell present.' The silky voice of Winston Ramosa said amusedly as he placed Harry under the Cruciatus.

Harry screamed out as his left dislocated arm moved at an impossible angle and snapped again. Finally the curse was lifted and he felt two pairs of hands roughly lift him and drag him to what he guessed would be his trial. Trying hard not to yell every time his body moved he prepared his mind for the beating it was about to take. He knew he would get Veriteserum and he knew how the truth potion worked. And with his brain already on fire from his latest Cruciatus he was wondering slightly if he would turn out as mad as a cut snake.

Hearing a gasp in his head, he looked up and was surprised to see that he had arrived in the courtroom. The gasp in his head belonged to his sweetheart and he tried to smile but only could manage a grimace for her and he was saddened to see a tear fall down her pale face. He winced as he was thrown into the chair and gasped as chains held his legs and arms in place just like he witnessed back in Dumbledore's pensieve all those years ago.

Looking for the man now he was surprised to see a burning fire in the man's usually kind blue eyes. In fact everyone who was there for him seemed to be angry in one way or another.

_I wonder why_. He thought briefly, but then turned his eyes on the Minister and sneered at the poor excuse for a man.

'I hereby bring this trial to order. Firstly I would like to apologise to you on behalf of Mr Potter for his appearance, all week he has been trying to get himself hurt whilst he has been staying in one of the luxurious rooms in the Ministry. Obviously he wanted to try and blame something on us, I don't know, I don't understand how a murderer's mind works. For that is what Mr Potter is, a murderer.' Ramosa then looked down at Harry and barked.

'Administer the Veriteserum.' A small man then came out of the shadows and tilted Harry's head back and dropped 3 drops of the potion in his mouth. Already Harry could feel its effects. His brain was being ripped apart as it sorted all his memories into one gigantic bowl. His eyes became clouded as his view took place right behind his eyes. Vaguely he heard the first question being asked.

'You are Harry James Potter, are you not?' Ramosa started.

'Yes.' Harry replied.

'Where have you been these last couple of years?'

'Travelling.'

'Where have you been travelling?'

'All over the world.'

'You are trying my patience Mr Potter, where have you been?'

'Australia, Nepal, the Pacific and some Islands.'

'Finally and why were you there?'

'Training.' Harry's monotone voice replied simply. He was quite lucky that he had such an incompetent interrogator

'With whom?'

'A friend.' You could see that these answers were causing Ramosa grief, and as a vein pulsed out of his neck he shouted.

'Did you kill Reece McCullum?'

'Yes.' There it was, the truth was finally revealed and the murmurs went round the room as Harry sat there limply and Ramosa stood there with a feral grin on his face.

'What are you?' He shouted over the noise of the audience before anyone could stop him.

'An Elemental.' Harry said. The whole courtroom went silent at this statement as everyone looked stupidly at Harry.

'A what?' Ramosa asked again triumphantly.

'An Elemental.'

'What's an Elemental?'

'Someone who controls the elements.'

'Are you telling me Mr Potter, that you belong to a legendary race that has been dead and gone for over 1000 years?'

'Yes.' That was it, the gathered reporters went berserk as they scribbled down the information that had just passed Harry's mouth.

'Very well, I think we've gotten all the information we need. Administer the antidote.' The small man then came back and dropped 3 drops of a black potion down Harry's throat.

'Harry Potter, I hereby sentence you to a life imprisonment at Azkaban. You shall pay for the wrongdoings that you have caused the Wizarding world. And as is ruled by Wizarding law, your wand or _staff_ will be broken.' A roar of disbelief went up as Ramosa gave his verdict, surely they wouldn't lock away the one person who was doing something good. Even the reporters stopped writing to look at the mad Minister. They all then watched as he brought Harry's staff up in the air and then was about to smash it when Harry's voice halted him.

'Will you be doing me the honours of taking me to Azkaban, minister?' He wheezed. Ramosa turned around and sneered, Harry continued on.

'Just think of the headline, Minister Ramosa, shuts down dangerous villain. You'll be in all the papers around the world.' If there was one thing that Harry knew about Death Eaters, it was their greed. Already he could see Ramosa's sneer turn into a victorious grin. 'You could even smash my staff there.' He added.

'You know your right Mr Potter. Carson, you and your photographer can come and do the coverage.'

'Might I suggest Rita Skeeter as well? She can do a report for Witch Weekly, who knows, you might even be in the running for there most charming smile award.' Harry just kept giving it and the Minister kept lapping it up.

'Yes, your right. Right well, let's be off shall we?' He then walked forward and waved his wand making the shackles slither back into there places. He then ordered two men to pick Harry up and lead the way out of the courtroom with himself and both Carson and Skeeter behind him.

Sending a tired wink back over his shoulder to Hermione, Harry let his head slump forward as he started his journey to Azkaban.

* * *

'Yes, you stay like that Minister, yes, exactly like that. Yeah grab him by the scruff of his neck and point his own staff at him. Oh, it's magic, now just hold the pose.' Nicholas Carson said passionately. He was jumping around from here to there as he told his photographer to take the pictures of a defeated looking Harry who was being held by the proud minister.

'Right, now smash his staff, Winston.'

'Wait. Wouldn't it be better if we do this in the cell? That way you can show the world that I will be defenceless against all the people I have captured.' Harry said enthusiastically.

'Yeah, alright.' Ramosa said gullibly.

They all then made there way into the cell. Carson and Ramosa first and then all the Aurors that had come with the minister and lastly the few Aurors that were standing guard at Azkaban. All stood around and looked at Harry who was-.'

'Where is he?' Ramosa shouted.

'Excuse me minister, I was just tying my shoelace, could you come back out here to pick me up, I just feel a bit weak due to all the Cruciatus Curses you put on me.' He then whispered out of the side of his mouth. 'Are you getting all this Rita?'

'Of course Harry dear.' The excited reporter said as she watched her quick quills feather fly across the page.

'Excellent. Minister, why aren't you coming, I can't get up.'

'I'm trying you little shit, but I cant there's something stopping me.'

'Really?' Harry said, shocked. 'Can none of you get out?' He then watched pleased as one by one the Aurors and Carson hit his shield and bounced back. He then gingerly got to his feet.

'Mione.' He said and smiled as the warmth and power of his staff filled his veins. Checking it over he was happy to notice that not a scratch was on it.

'How did you do that?' Ramosa positively blanched.

'Magic.' Harry replied, smiling at the shocked looks he was receiving. He then waved his staff and the cell door sealed itself again. With another wave all the new prisoners' wands flew to him and he smashed them with a blast of magic.

'I'll be seeing round Ramosa.'

'You're too late Potter!' Ramosa snapped. Harry turned round and looked at him to see that Ramosa was sneering at him.

'What?'

'I wonder how Hogwarts will feel with Dementors for professors.' He said evilly, smirking as he saw Harry apparate away quickly.

* * *

When Harry arrived at Hogwarts his breath got caught in his throat. A sea of Dementors was on the front lawns making there way up to the school. All feelings of the Cruciatus were gone as Harry took in the scene. The teachers and higher year students were all out in a line in front of the massive force moved towards. He apparated again and landed right in front of the line of Hogwarts defenders.

Smiling grimly at some of the stunned faces, he sent a quick glance to Hermione before he lifted his staff and shouted.

'EXPECTO PATRONUM.' The ghostly forms of his guardians appeared as well as his faithful Prongs. He then watched as his guardians and Prongs charged the mass of hooded figures. The shrieks filled the night as Harry's Patronuses contacted with the Dementors.

Charged on by their hero, the rest of the Hogwarts defenders sent out their patronuses. In the corner of his eyes Harry saw a familiar Otter swimming through the air towards the Dementors. New shrieks filled the air as the demons were charged away. But they didn't stop, they kept coming, like a never ending tide. Harry and Dumbledore sent more and more but soon they couldn't continue and Dumbledore dropped to a knee. Harry tried to stay strong and even called all his guardians out of his staff and sent them on their way.

Blaze seemed to be doing something with his song and more shrieks filled the air as the hope song of the Phoenix attacked their beings. The attack doubled as Emmeris flew in from the owlery and sung with Fawkes. Tallis slashed and bit at the cloths that were the Dementors and Taipan blew fire at the intruders but still they came.

'Harry, we must retreat inside Hogwarts, we can do now more.' Dumbledore said from behind him. Harry nodded and was about to follow the old man and the rest of the defenders back inside when he heard a roar from Tallis.

He turned round and paled. His Earth guardian was surrounded by a hoard of Dementors. Harry started running ignoring everyone that called to him. He felt another pain stab his chest. As Tallis was slashed with a sword across his right leg.

Another, as a sword swiped the lion's chest. And pain, all he knew was pain as his heart exploded.

He knew why, for when he looked up through tear filled eyes he saw a sword pierced through the centre of Tallis's broad chest. Another one of his friends had died. Taipan and Blaze let out a roar and trill of anguish, another of their fold had been lost.

**Let it out Potter. Let it go**. A voice snapped in his head.

Harry stared and called Blaze and Taipan back into his staff. He then walked forward towards his fallen friend. He could feel his heart swell with pain as a Dementor pulled the weapon that had murdered Tallis, his blood slid down the blade and ran off the end to land on his golden fur. He then watched dazedly as the Dementor looked directly at him and brought the blade to where its mouth was and somehow devoured the blood of his friend.

**Let it out Potter. NOW**. The voice shouted.

Harry did. The power that he had felt bubbling inside him erupted out. His eyes darkened to that of black spots, his staff raised above his head and he brought it down, hard on the ground. The ground shook and the sky grew darker as though someone was turning down the lights. Harry's form stood out from the dark. His aura was pulsing as he moved closer and closer to Tallis and his killers.

'Die.' And with that simple word, Harry brought his hands up to the sky and screamed.

The sky opened up and lighting bolts of red and blue came down and turned the Dementors into a melting blob. Those that weren't hit tried to glide away, but Harry released more lighting, this time greens and white joined the highlight of colours and more dark menaces fell, their dying wails would haunt the grounds of Hogwarts for ever.

'Die.' Harry said again. This time a single black lighting bolt came down and hit the ground. As soon as it hit, a force moved out in all directions and hunted down the rest of the escaping Dementors, killing them instantly.

When it was all over Harry dropped to his knee's and buried his face into Tallis bushy mane. He wept and sobbed as yet another of his friends was lost.

'You were a great friend Tallis. May you find happiness in your next journey, may it be more peaceful then this one.' He then waved his staff and Tallis swirled into a mist and vanished back into the stone.

Getting up, Harry looked around at the wreckage that he had caused.

**Good Potter, I will come for you tonight**. The voice said softly but Harry ignored it as he saw a small group of people hovering around someone. He began running, he pushed people out of the way and made his way to the front.

'NO.' He yelled. Dropping to his knee's he once again stuck his face in a bushy mane.

'She was still trying to fight. She wouldn't leave you.' Dumbledore said sadly.

'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione wake up please. Hermione.' Harry said over and over again.

'She wont wake Harry… she has been kissed.' Dumbledore said fatally.

'Shut up. Shut up.' He then picked Hermione's limp form up in his arms and apparated them both to their room in Gryffindor Tower. Placing Hermione down on the bed carefully he then took off her shoes and placed her under the covers, brushing the hairs off her pale face gently.

_/ Hermione/_ Harry sent through their link. But he received nothing.

He then lay down next to her and placed his head down on her chest, listening to the slow thump that was her heartbeat.

'Stay with me Hermione. Stay with me…'

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	24. Barrok

_Return Of The Elemental_

_**  
Chapter 24 – Barrok**_

When Harry fell asleep that night he was visited in his dreams by someone that he had not seen in a very long time.

'Merlin?'

'Hello Harry.' Merlin's voice sounded sad and old when he spoke.

'Where am I, where are we?'

'We are in the old world of the Elementals. I've brought you here so you could meet someone.' He said, then moved to the side and pointed to a shadowy place over by a small brook. Stepping out of the shadows and forming something akin to them was a giant shape of a man, Harry guessed that whatever the thing was could rival Hagrid's size or even more.

'So Potter, you're finally with me at last.' A booming voice said from where Harry suspected the mouth to be on the man of shadows. Hang on.

'You, you're the one that's been speaking to me?' He said accusingly.

'Yes Potter, I am Barrok, I am the one that is making you what you should be.'

'I don't understand. What should I be?' Harry asked curiously. The shadow shifted and looked towards Merlin.

'Tell him old one.' He commanded imperiously. Merlin flinched at the voice but no less complied and looked at Harry with a withered expression on his kind features.

'When I first met you Harry I could already sense that you held power both good… and evil-.'

'WHAT?' Harry interrupted.

'Please Harry, just let me speak. You must understand. As I was saying you held both the power to protect and destroy. But I stopped that. When we were in your first part of you training and it was time to find out the Elements you could control I suppressed the feelings of the shadows that was in your core. I didn't want you to be corrupted by the power Harry, I did it to save you and the rest of the world. But it seems I can protect you no longer, Barrok and the others believe that you should be given the power that was once rightfully yours.' He finished sadly, hanging his head so to avoid Harry's eyes.

'Wait, couldn't the power belong to Voldemort, he transferred Wizarding powers to me so maybe he transferred some his Elemental abilities to me.'

'Its not possible Harry, Voldemort is not a true Elemental, he is like Hermione…' Merlin trailed off at the pained expression on his young apprentice's face. 'He had only gained the powers of the Shadows from one of our people called Hilandan, he believes in what Voldemort is trying to do and wanted to help, so he gave his powers to Voldemort.'

'What, the way I gave mine to Her-Herm…?'

'No Harry, you copied your powers, Hilandan gave all of his powers to Voldemort. He believed your Dark Lord worthy enough to handle them so he transferred everything he knew, everything he could do, to Voldemort… And that is what we are going to do to you.' He added powerfully, straightening his crooked back and standing proudly.

'What?'

'You heard him Potter, we're going to give you the powers that are called the Light and Dark, the good and evil if you please. Of course were going to need a lot more help. These two elements can only be achieved by a select few of both Light and Dark Elementals.' As soon as Barrok finished saying this 12 more Elementals appeared out of thin air. As Harry looked around he saw that half of them were shadow Elementals and the others were Fire, Water, Air and Earth. Thinking about the Earth made him think about Tallis and how the Dementors killed him in cold blood, in turn, thinking about the Dementors made him angry, it made him hate and it showed on the outside with his aura turning black and his eyes glowing brightly.

'I see what you mean Lord Barrok, he is definitely worthy.' One of the shadow Elementals said whilst lazily twirling a Red stoned topped staff.

'Harry, I want you to calm down, there will be a time to use your shadow abilities, but now is not that time. Come back.' Merlin said soothingly. Harry heard his voice and did as he was told, shaking his head to get rid of the feelings coursing through his body.

'Now Harry, for us to do this, you're going to have to give up your last two elements. Your body wont have enough room to harbour both them and the Light and Dark, we're even taking a risk trying to force your body to take both the Light and Dark but don't worry, if there's anyone that can handle it, it would most certainly be you.' Merlin spoke sadly, knowing how hard it would be for Harry to say goodbye to both Blaze and Taipan.

'Give me a second will you.' Harry said before he called for his staff and letting his last two guardians out.

**Hey guys. I guess you heard all that?** He said quietly.

**_Yes Harry, but don't worry about us, if you take this choice you can avenge Tallis and Locky and… Hermione._** Taipan's wise voice said comfortingly.

**I'll bring her back Taipan, I swear. What will happen to you two now?** Harry asked.

**_We will return to this world. It is from where we once came, and don't worry, we will also bring back Tallis's and Locky's bodies with us._** Blaze said.

**I don't know what to say, I'll miss both of you like I miss Tallis and Locky right now. We will see each other again wont we? **

**_Of course, one day you will arrive in this world and you better believe that you'll be greeted warmer than piece of meat in Taipan's stomach._** Blaze said lightly.

**Goodbye Blaze, goodbye Taipan, until the next time we meet.** Harry then turned his back on his guardians as they vanished from there spot. Lifting his gaze back up to Merlin and Barrok he spoke in a strangled voice.

'Let's do it.'

* * *

'Now all you have to do is try and stay calm Harry, I cant tell you how much this is going to hurt because I don't know, you said to Hermione one time that the pain for her would be that of the Cruciatus Curse ten fold, well…' Merlin trailed off for two things. One was from not knowing what else to say and the other was the pain he could see in Harry's eyes as he said Hermione's name. He leaned forward and whispered.

'She can be brought back Harry, her soul can be found.'

'HOW? Tell me Merlin, I beg of you, please tell me?' Harry said pleadingly, dropping to his knees in front of his old master.

'You must finish what you have started Harry. You must rid the world of all Dementors. That is the only way to release their hold on Hermione's soul.'

'I cant, there are too many of them… there are too many.' Harry sobbed as he thought about Hermione lying still on their bed like a shell. His world had shattered in one night, the one thing that he had tried to protect above everything else had been hurt, could he go on… could he go on?

'GET UP POTTER, IT IS TIME.' Then not even waiting for Harry to move Barrok, along with the rest of the Shadow elementals raised their staffs and aimed them at Harry, soon 7 beams of the darkest power were travelling right at Harry's heart and when they connected his screams filled the clearing, the screams intensified painfully as Merlin and the rest of the light Elementals 7 beams of gold magic joined those of the black beams.

The two teams of Elementals held their staffs steadily as Harry started to shake tragically. The transfusion continued painfully as one by one the Elementals finally felt their powers end and they sagged to the ground wearily. Soon there was only Merlin and Barrok left standing on shaky legs as they continued to unload there power into Harry. Then with one final piercing scream it was over, Harry was lying on the ground breathing. That was the only sign that he was still alive. Delicately, Merlin and Barrok made their way towards the limp Harry who was lying on his back on the ground, his unseeing eyes staring upwards.

'Do you think he'll live?' Barrok asked tiredly.

'I believe so and when he wakes I fear for your sons apprentice Barrok, for Harry wont rest until he eliminates all that is harmful to Hermione.' He then called 3 off his men forward and asked them to take Harry to his house.

'This girl must be really special to this kid?' Barrok asked gruffly.

'Oh yes. She is something special, there's no doubt about that.'

'I just wonder whether we have done enough. You know that Hilandan drained the power of no less than 20 Shadow Elementals, do you really think we've done enough.'

'We will just have to wait and see Barrok.' Merlin replied as he began walking after his floating charge, already he could see Harry's hair darkening, becoming the blackest of black, this change was soon followed by gold tips making their way through his hair. The transformation was now half way done, all that had to be tested was whether to see what Harry's animagus forms and guardians he possessed. Only time would tell. And with Harry being in the Elemental world, he would find that when he arrives back in Hogwarts he will notice that no time has passed at all.

* * *

He woke groggily, his head swimming with images and thoughts that were not his own. He tried to move but realised that he couldn't control the movements of his body. He felt as though he were being pulled down by an invisible force.

'Ah, finally up I see Harry.'

Harry blinked his eyes open and looked upon the kind face of Merlin, his old tutor. His mind went over the last images it had witnessed and all he could remember was power.

'What happened?'

'What was expected, you passed out from the pain. But I'm happy to say that the first task was completed, you have gained all of our power and you have gained all of our information, now all that is left to do is to find out your Animagus forms and your guardians, but that will have to wait for a couple of more days I think. You are not quite ready. Try to get some more rest.' He then patted Harry's arm and walked out of the room.

It was then, before he fell back to sleep that Harry noticed his torso. All remnants of his old tattoos were gone, what replaced them was something spectacular. In the centre of his chest just above his sternum held his new Elemental tattoo. In the centre was the White Elemental symbol and then joined on its right was the black tattoo that he guessed was the Dark and then joined through it on the left was the golden Light symbol. A true master piece, there was no doubt about that.

So with the thoughts of his power givers flowing through his mind Harry closed his eyes and sponged up all the information he was receiving, hoping that he would come across some way to free his Hermione.

* * *

The days passed painfully slowly for Harry and it wasn't for another week that he was ready to find his forms.

'Now, you remember how to do this Harry just hold onto your staff and call for your guardians.' Harry nodded at Merlin and spoke the old words.

_Power of the Elements_

_I call upon thee_

_Release the spirits from within _

_And guide me_

As soon as Harry finished chanting, two forms burst out from his staff and took shape.

* * *

'Well Harry now that you've got your Guardians lets see what your Animagus forms will be.' Merlin said breathlessly after coming back to his senses from seeing Harry's guardians.

Harry nodded stupidly, his talk with his guardians was still raw in his mind. He closed his hand around his gold stone and watched as another two forms burst out from his staff.

He closed his eyes and then opened them slowly. He then smiled and walked forward to greet his two Animagus forms. The first one was his Dark form, a huge Black Panther was as good as clue as he needed to figure that out. He patted the huge cat between the ears and watched it vanish, he then walked up to his Light animagus form.

'I know you.' Harry said patting the Unicorns head. Unlike his old Animagus form, this Unicorn was white, a pure white. It was the same size as his old form, maybe even a little bigger and stood proudly in front of Harry before disappearing.

'Excellent Harry I think you finally might be ready to leave.' Merlin said somewhat sadly.

'Wait Merlin, I've been looking everywhere for a way to get rid of all the Dementors but I can't find one. And I can't just go all over the world and find all of them, it will take to long. Help me Merlin, I beg of you, help me.' Harry said forcefully.

'All right Harry, there is a way, but it is dangerous…'

* * *

Harry arrived back in his world and noticed that Merlin was true to his word, no time had passed since he had left. He quickly knelt next to his bed and looked at the mute angel lying on it.

'Soon Hermione, we will be back together soon.' He then got up and made his way over to where he hid the rings he had made for his friends, scooping them up in one hand he called forth his Dark magic and turned the rings to dust, never again would he put people he loved through the things he had put Hermione through, he didn't want another shell.

He apparated out onto the grounds and walked straight into the forbidden forest, never stopping till he had reached an clear hill, walking to the top of the hill he looked out in all directions. Viewing the world. Already his eyes were hunting his prey. He stood against the stark night sky and brought all of his power into a ball. The Light and Dark magic fused together and became one. An enormous power. But he didn't stop, he then brought all memories of the pain and love that he had and then fused them together, making them one. An enormous power. Then waiting till he felt the power reach its peak Harry unleashed it.

The first blast shook the globe, warning all the Dementors of the death that was soon to come.

The second blast shook the world to the core, setting off earthquakes. Their shockwaves drawing the final and impending blast, the creatures of the world called out, pleading for the magic to stop. But it couldn't be, not now. Harry let go of his final blast and through closing eyes watched as it levelled the forest in a 2km radius, before going on a finding all of the Dementors in the world, destroying them on the spot, destroying their hold on the souls they possessed, destroying them till they were no more. He then dropped to the ground, his breath leaving him in short breaths, at least he had given Hermione her chance to lived.

He had done that at least. He then closed his eyes and followed a little light down a winding tunnel.

* * *

'HARRY!' Hermione screamed as she woke up. Her shell was full again, she got up off the bed as tears fell unchecked down her face. She had witnessed all that had happened from afar. She was nothing but a spectator and could do nothing as her love threw away his life for hers. She felt the magic and was sure that all other beings in the world had felt it, both muggle and magical.

She hurriedly called for her staff and apparated to the place where Harry had sent out his magical creation, she ran up the hill, her weeping growing as her eyes came upon the dead form of her fiancé.

'HARRY!' She wailed as she fell on the ground next to him. She picked up his head and cradled it in her lap. Not realising that their roles were reversed only the night before.

'Harry please wake up, please Harry wake up. I know, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey she'll know what to do.' Hermione then grabbed her staff and apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

'Madam Pomfrey, come quickly, Madam Pomfrey.' Hermione screamed to the empty hospital wing. No one was coming, she started to cry more forcefully and soon her magic started growing until she unleashed her own ball of desperation. Nothing compared to the scale of Harry's power it still shook the foundations of Hogwarts and soon all the professors of Hogwarts arrived at the scene before them. Both Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were lying on the ground. They rushed forward and put both on beds next to each other.

'What happened Albus?' Minerva McGonagall shrieked.

'I don't know Minerva. I don't know.'

'ALBUS.' Poppy Pomfrey screamed in horror. 'HE'S DEAD. HARRY'S DEAD.'

* * *

**_Note:_** I need a BETA, i've lost my other one, so yeah, please help.

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	25. Never Again

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 25 – Never Again_**

Almost 2 months had passed since the world had been rid of all Dementors. Souls that had been taken had been returned making people that had been kissed recently regain their souls but the people that had been kissed years gone by only regained peace and had finally passed on the their next journey.

Everyone had wanted to know what happened? Why had all of the Dementors disappeared? Who had unleashed all that power? Who had made the earth shake in such a way that hadn't been felt since the day of the Dinosaur?

All the questions flew from continent to continent, every magical and muggle person searching for the answer as to what, how, when and why?

The only person that could answer them was a fragile girl by the name of Hermione Granger who ever since the passing of her fiancé had slipped further and further into depression. The once beautiful girl was now thin and weak, avoiding meal times and closing herself off from the rest of the school. She still attended classes but she didn't pay any mind to them, she just stared off into her own world, dreaming about her lost love. Her eyes had lost the sparkle they once held, her movements were confused and pathetic, like she didn't know what she was doing.

All of her friends and teachers had tried to help her through the pain but it didn't work… nothing. She had distanced herself from everyone.

So now it was Christmas Eve and Hogwarts was buzzing with the sound of laughter and joy, no one had gone home for the holidays because of Voldemort. The Dark Lord had been silent ever since Harry had unleashed his power, the word was that he was waiting, waiting to see what thing could have caused such a shock. He did get a very early Christmas present though. Apparently on the night of the Dementor ridding he was visited by all of his followers that had been locked up by Harry, saying that the cell they were in had just disappeared. They had overpowered the guards at Azkaban with numbers and had then made their way back to their master's side.

Word of this had gotten to Dumbledore and he had immediately sent word through the Order and after making sure that Azkaban was secure again he had focused all his attention on his young friend, trying to get the information out of Hermione but having no luck had ended up leaving the girl to grieve in piece.

So this is where we join Hermione on Christmas Eve, sitting in front of the fire in her room, staring at fiery flames dazedly. In her hands was a crumpled picture of Harry. A picture that had been many times crumpled up and thrown away in anguish, due to the thoughts that had zoomed around her head as she thought about the man who sacrificed his life for hers. Once again she burst into tears and this time tore the picture into rough pieces and threw them into the burning fire.

'That wasn't very nice was it?' A soft tearful voice spoke suddenly from behind her. Hermione spun around and cried harder slamming her fist against her head fiercely, pulling at her hair until she held clumps of her once fine hair in her clamped fists.

'Stop doing this to me!' She screamed out loud, falling to the ground and slamming her fist continuously on the soft carpet.

'Hermione, my love… What has happened to you?' The apparition of Harry whispered softly as he leaned down and timidly reached his hand out to the hysterical girl.

'Leave me alone. Leave my mind alone.' Hermione shouted angrily as she backed away from the pale man.

'He-Hermione, it's me… Harry.'

'Why are you doing this? Leave me alone.' Hermione cried harder, her eyes looking crazed and sad at the same time.

'My sweet angel, it is me. Harry.' Harry said urgently, his own eyes letting forth the tears that swelled in his heart breaking eyes.

'HARRY'S DEAD! I SAW HIM DIE! I WAS AT HIS FUNERAL! LEAVE ME ALONE!' Hermione shrieked, this time she curled herself into a ball and began pulling at her hair again, mumbling, 'Harry's dead' over and over again.

'I was my love, but only because I wasn't with you.' Harry whispered as he moved quickly and gathered a struggling Hermione in his arms, tightening his grip and whispering words of love to his dear sweet girl.

After a few tense moments in which Hermione sobbed and kicked, she finally settled down enough to finally look at Harry with hopeful pleading eyes.

'If you were a ghost, you wouldn't be able to touch me.' She said whilst more tears fell down here pale, gaunt face.

'No, you wouldn't. I'm real Hermione, I'm not a ghost.' Harry said sniffling away the tears running down his nose. They stared at each other in silence for a while until Hermione slowly brought her hand up and caressed Harry's cheek, she then brought her other hand around his neck and then used it to pull herself up and lightly brush her lips against Harry's, gasping and drawing back when she felt the lips she kissed being the warm and gentle ones that she remembered of her lover.

'It is you.' She cried tearfully before she brought her lips up again clashed with Harry's desperately. Soon both of them were lying on the ground crying in each others arms. Both relishing in the warmth, comfort and love that the other could give.

'What hap-happened Harry?' Hermione asked suddenly, her eyes that were once lifeless regained their sparkle as she locked eyes with Harry's.

'I died.' He said sadly. 'I died Hermione. When I released all that magic, I didn't even think twice of the impact it would cause, as long as it worked and you got your soul again, as long as you got the chance to live again.' Hermione swiped at Harry furiously.

'You idiot, why would you do that? There could have been another way to get my soul back, don't you realise Harry… my life isn't worth living if you're not in it.' Hermione collapsed into his arms again.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I just couldn't bear to see you like that. You looked so wrong. Your eyes lost their shine, your face had lost its glow, I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't do anything to help you. So on the night of the attack I brought you back up to our rooms and fell asleep in your arms. In my dreams I visited the Elemental world and met Merlin and a Shadow Elemental by the name of Barrok, his the one that has been talking to me, to cut a long story short, I gave up my last two Elemental abilities, because I don't know if you saw but Tallis died in the attack and all I had left was Fire and Air, so I gave them up and was given the powers of Light and Dark. These two Elements are very rare and I only got them because of Merlin, Barrok and their followers. They gave their powers to me because Barrok's son, Hilandan, gave all of his Shadow powers to Voldemort. That's how he got his powers. Anyway, when I came back and saw you I did what I was told would give you your soul back, I destroyed all the Dementors all over the world, but in turn died and passed on to the Elemental world, where I've spent the last 2 years heart broken, watching you waste away.' Harry finished whilst cupping Hermione's wet cheek tenderly.

'I don't understand it's only been two months since you've been gone not two years.' Hermione murmured into Harry's chest.

'Time is different in other worlds.' Harry said simply.

'How can you be here though?' Hermione asked. A look of dread still on her face, not knowing if she was dreaming or if Harry was really back in her embrace.

'I guess the only way you can put is that I am an Angel.' Harry sighed heavily, wiping away the last few tears from Hermione's eyes.

'Will you leave me again?' Hermione spoke softly. Harry answered by picking her up off the ground, grimacing as he felt how frail his love had become, he then carried her to the bedroom and laid her down gently on their bed. He got in beside her and collected her in his arms and choked out one simple word.

'Never.'

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	26. Christmas Surprises

_Return Of The Elemental_

I own nothiiiinnng. Pretend that I said that the way that the Sgt guy of Hogan's heroes says 'I know nothing'.

_**  
Chapter 26 – Christmas Surprises**_

Hermione woke the next morning with a slow beating heart not at all aware of her surroundings, but once the memories from the night before hit her, her heart started beating madly. She turned in her bed and looked down to see a sight that brought fresh tears to her eyes, a sight that she hadn't seen in almost two months.

Her hand moved of its own accord and trailed it gently across Harry's lean figure, she then brought the hand up to caress his cheek and finally coming to rest in his new styled hair.

'Light and Dark.' She murmured, noticing the colour for the first time. Curious, she lifted the covers up and looked down at Harry's bare chest and gasped at his new tattoo, her other hand moving and tracing the glowing lines that showed his powers. The action started to rouse Harry and soon the two lost lovers were looking into each others eyes once more.

'It wasn't a dream.' Hermione said with a smile.

'No. Merry Christmas my love.' Harry replied before he raised his own hand and tucked a stray piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

'You're here. You are actually here? With me, on Christmas.' Hermione said breathlessly.

'Yes. Right where I belong.'

'But how?' Hermione said, looking straight into Harry's eyes. Harry sighed and stared right back.

'Remember the prophecy Hermione?' At her wide eyed nod, he continued. 'Well, it said that I could only die at the hands of Voldemort. Well, Voldemort didn't kill me, I killed myself, not intentionally of course I just did what I had to do.' He hurried on at the angry look that he saw in Hermione's eyes. 'Instead of dying though I experienced much worse. There was a barrier between Earth and Heaven Hermione and I found it. I hit that barrier with the force of a speeding train and crashed right into it. The barrier wouldn't let me pass because it could tell that I wasn't dead. It would have sent me the other way down to Hell if it wasn't for Merlin, he saved me and brought me back with him to the Elemental world. I was knocked out due to hitting the barrier and I didn't wake until a month ago, a year in my time.' Harry then sighed and closed his eyes and then slowly breathed out a long gust of air.

'It was so painful Hermione, I was just locked in these dreams, but it was like I could still see what was going on with you, what you were doing to yourself. So after I gathered all my strengths back I came back to you. I'm still not fully healed of course but I couldn't wait any longer to see you… hear you… touch you… just to be with you.' Harry finished. Hermione couldn't take anymore and launched her frail form at Harry, knocking him back down on the bed with the shock that such a small thing had so much power. He then let his hands roam over Hermione's back and winced as his hands ran over bones that were poking out. Hermione, noticing his hesitation stopped her bear hug and looked at Harry intently.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'I hate myself Hermione. Look what I've done to you. You've wasted away to skin and bones.' Harry said sadly, closing his eyes and remembering the girl that he once knew.

'Don't hate yourself Harry, it was my fault. It's just that without you beside me I didn't feel like doing anything, I've gone through these last two months in a daze.'

'Well, I'm back now.' He then got up out of bed and offered Hermione his hand. 'Come, let's head down to breakfast, then I want to give you your Christmas present.' Harry said with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione smiled back warmly and reached for his hand.

'There's going to be a lot of shocked people when they see you.' Hermione said happily.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked horror struck. As if Hermione read his thoughts she calmed him quickly.

'Don't worry Harry, professor Dumbledore was able to keep your _death_ quiet, so only me your friends really knew what happened.' Watching with amusement as Harry breathed a very loud sigh of relief.

'What did he tell everyone else?'

'That you were on some Death Eater hunting trip.' Harry laughed.

'That's Dumbledore for you, always keeping everyone's hope alive.'

They showered and dressed in a few short minutes, both glowing at being in each others presence again as they sat down in front of their fire and opened Hermione's presents from her friends and family. Hermione then stood up and told Harry to stay whilst she made her way out of the Head Girl common room by herself.

Harry then followed a minute later, waiting behind the door listening to his friends shout out 'Merry Christmas' to her from all parts of the room.

He then pushed the portrait open and made his way over to Hermione, who was sitting with Ron, Crystal, Ginny and a bigger Shydan. All stopped opening presents when they noticed who had stepped in front of them.

'Ha-Harry.' Ron squeaked, his voice cracking as his stared up at his supposed dead best friend.

'Merry Christmas Ron. Merry Christmas Crystal and Ginny.' Harry said with a kind smile and a small bow to each of his dearest friends. It wasn't long before he was in the middle of one of the biggest hugs he had ever felt. He was attacked from all sides as the three Gryffindors squeezed what life had been restored to the young hero right back out of him.

'I'm happy to see you guys too.' Harry said warmly, as he wrapped his arms around whoever he could. They all pulled back suddenly and glared at him.

'You're supposed to be dead.' Crystal said accusingly as she watched Shydan jump into Harry's arms.

'Yes. I know.' Harry said sadly, scratching Shydan behind her ears playfully.

'Then how are you here?' Ron shouted.

'Look perhaps we should take this conversation back into our room Harry?' Hermione said, warily glancing around the occupants of Gryffindor tower that were all looking at them. Harry nodded and led them all though into the head girl common room, smiling at the Dumbledore in the portrait as he passed. As he walked into the room he was once again on the receiving end of three fierce gazes.

'Alright, there's something you should all know before I tell you how it is I come to be here.' He gestured to the chairs and waited till everyone was comfortable before he continued. '18 years ago a prophecy was given about me and Voldemort, it said that the only way for Voldemort to die was by my hands and vice versa. So anyway, on the night of the Dementor attack the Dementors… kissed Hermione and she became a shell. That night I then went to the Elemental World and met up with Merlin and a Shadow Elemental by the name of Barrok, long story short, they gave me powers, I killed the Dementors and by doing so gave Hermione her soul back, then I died but since it wasn't by Voldemorts hands I hit the barrier between Earth and Heaven, they wouldn't let me pass so I was about to travel to Hell but Merlin saved me and took me to the elemental world, which is like Heaven and Hell but by its own. Elementals that have died can choose to go to either 3 places but most choose to go to the Elemental world.' Harry explained everything quickly and knew by the looks on his friend's faces that they didn't believe him.

'So, what are you, are you still a human or are you a ghost?' Ron asked stupidly, scratching his red hair that was clashing horribly with his pale face.

'I'm still a human.' He saw Hermione about to but in so he quickly answered her unasked question. 'I know I said I was an Angel, but that was just to calm you down encase you decided to go ballistic again.' He said carefully offering Hermione a sheepish smile which she returned with a glare.

'Well you would have gone ballistic too if you were visited by your _dead_ fiancé who just so happened to follow you around in your mind everywhere you went.' She said crossly. Harry went over and picked her up and then sat back down bringing Hermione down with him, he then began to nuzzle down underneath her shiny hair towards her ear and whispered.

'I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean it like that… I just wanted you to stop crying, it hurt me to see such a sight.' He ended in a kiss on her earlobe.

'Hey, ghost boy, come back here, I'm not finished with you yet.' Harry heard Ron yell angrily, Harry came back up smiling at Ron's attitude.

'That's better, you didn't finish my question.'

'I'm just like you Ron.' Harry started saying but was cut off by the loud red head.

'No your not, you died, I happen to be still using my first and only life, what are you, are you some kind of cat?'

'You have to understand I didn't really die. Well I did but I didn't, it's very hard to explain.' Harry was getting frustrated and Crystal thought she better stop the Volcano before it went off.

'It's alright Harry, we understand, you died but you didn't, what's not to understand out of that Ron?' Crystal finished with a warning look at her boyfriend.

'Uhh nothing, sorry Harry, I know what you mean now, hey who's hungry.' Ron said quickly before racing out of the room, ignoring Crystal's eyes as she watched him leave.

'That boy, sometimes I wonder why I even bother.' She said in an amused and tender tone in her voice. She looked at Hermione worriedly and asked.

'Your coming to breakfast aren't you?'

Hermione smiled and noticed her friends shocked faces and winced knowing that this was the first time she had really smiled since Harry had gone. She looked over at Harry who smiled encouragingly at her and looked back to Crystal.

'Yeah, let's go I'm starving, I don't want Ron to eat everything before I get there.' She then laughed and led Harry out of their common room down to the great hall, chatting merrily with Crystal and Ginny on the way down, ignoring the curious looks that were sent her and Harry's way. But she couldn't ignore some of the voices.

'Hey look his back, how many Death Eaters do you think he got this time?'

'Wonder what she's so happy about, she hasn't been like this in ages.'

'Potter must have given her one last night, I know I would have.'

It took all her, and her friends pleading to stop Harry from chasing down the guy who uttered the last comment. He finally stopped struggling and straightened his robes casually before he entered the hall with Hermione, Crystal and Ginny. Suddenly everyone at the head table stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry with wide eyes and gaping mouths, even professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then dropped the spoonful of eggs he was about to put in his mouth and ran around the table towards Harry, his face was priceless with his eyes sparkling like broken glass under the sun. He finally made it and stopped right in front of Harry before he leaped forward and with the strength that Harry didn't expect from the old man hugged him furiously. When he pulled Harry saw that Dumbledore's eyes were shining with hidden tears.

'Another story for my office I think Harry. Please meet me and the rest of the crazy birds at 7pm, I don't want to take up your entire Christmas night do I?' He then walked back to the head table whistling cheerfully.

_/ Crazy birds/_ Hermione asked inquisitively through their still feasible link.

_/ I think he means the Order of the Phoenix. /_ Harry replied amusedly, laughing along with Hermione, cherishing the harmonious sound of her voice.

'Remember I've still got to give you my present.' Harry whispered to Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

'Harry you didn't have to, I didn't even get you anything.' Hermione tried to say but Harry shushed by putting his index finger onto her lips.

'Hermione I didn't get you a gift so I could get one in return, just being back beside you isn't a present more than enough for me.' Harry wasn't expecting the sounds of all 'ooos' and 'awws' and jumped when he looked up to see that every girl in hearing distance was looking at him with a dreamy look in their eyes. He ducked under Hermione's arm and blushed away from peeking eyes. Hermione just laughed at him and glared at the other girls before she started piling food on her plate from everywhere.

Sausages, bacon, eggs, pancakes topped with syrup, toast and fried tomato all ended up on her plate and in the space of about 5 minutes it was all gone, washed down with a huge glass of Orange and Mango juice.

Smacking her lips together Hermione unceremoniously let out a little burp and giggled, paying no attention to the scandalous looks all the other girls were giving her. Harry laughed at her antics and tapped her shoulder then picking her up and carrying her out of the hall, out of the school and towards Hagrid's hut.

'Why are you taking me to Hagrid's?' Hermione asked curiously.

'You'll see.' Harry said mysteriously, whilst he put a blindfold over Hermione's sunken eyes.

Harry then dropped her on the ground behind Hagrid's hut and slowly took the blindfold off letting Hermione take in her Christmas present.

'Oh Harry.' Hermione whimpered as she stared over the fenced paddock. Inside were four horses, four beautiful horses. One horse broke away from the others and started trotting towards the newcomers.

'Polesien.' Hermione whispered as the huge mare stopped right in front of them.

'Merry Christmas Hermione.' Harry said quietly beside her.

Hermione then tentatively reached out and stroked Polesiens snout gently, smiling tearfully as the Australian brumby snorted playfully at Hermione's touch.

'She and the others were kicked out their herd by a new Stallion that took over her mob. The other 3 wanted to come because they didn't want to leave Polesien, the grey one there is her daughter and the other two are her daughter's friends. One is another mare and the other is a young stallion I think he fancies Polesiens daughter.' At this statement Polesien snorted in agreement making Hermione laugh and then hiccup.

'Thank you Harry.' Hermione said as she hugged Harry to her tightly.

'Anything for you my love.'

* * *

After Harry had introduced Hermione to the other horses, Makybe, being Polesiens daughter, Jazelle being Makybe's best friend and Vinnie being Makaby's foal-hood sweetheart.

The two went bareback riding, talking… just talking. Harry was riding Vinnie whilst Hermione rode Polesien with Makybe and Jazelle bringing up the rear. They talked of their fears, their dreams and their life. Soon it was getting near sunset so they turned the horses round and cantered back so that they could get back before the Order meeting.

Once back in the paddock Harry jumped off Vinnie and watched as Hermione jumped off and hugged Polesien's long nose.

'Good night my beautiful friend.' She whispered.

**_Good night sweet child_**. Polesien told Harry, who relayed to Hermione, who smiled one last time at the huge bay mare before walking out of the paddock hand in hand with Harry. The two then walked back to the castle before Hermione pulled them up outside the giant doors and brought Harry's head down into a chaste kiss.

'Merry Christmas Harry.'

'Merry Christmas Hermione.'

* * *

'So, Harry. You had us all fooled again. Maybe I just should have believed in the prophecy the whole time, that way I wouldn't have given my poor heart the turns I did.' Professor Dumbledore greeted as he opened the door to his office to allow Harry and Hermione to enter.

'I'll try not to die anymore sir, I wouldn't want to be the cause of your premature death.' Harry replied.

'Ah still the charmer I see Harry and Miss Granger… Hermione, how are you? Are you alright?' Dumbledore asked kindly.

Hermione looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was looking at her concernedly. She turned back to Dumbledore and smiled brightly.

'Never better sir.'

'Excellent, well, come on through, the others are waiting for us.' The old headmaster than pulled on the trick book and led them through to the Order meeting room, where everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Harry.

A couple of seconds later the sound of a chair scraping could be heard and then before he knew it, Harry was tackled in a big hug by none other than Mrs Weasley.

'Oh Harry, your alive, Ron wasn't lying, we all thought you died after what happened but you didn't, obviously, oh look at me I'm rambling, come, sit down, you too Hermione, Merlin girl, your looking much to thin, I'll send you some Christmas cake, that'll fatten you up, girls today.' The little squat woman said this all very quickly and it was no wonder that she had to be led away so she could calm down by her husband who shook Harry's and Hermione's hand whilst smiling apologetically.

The next person to greet them was Remus, who had tears in his eyes as he hugged his best friend's son, almost choking him with his werewolf strength. If Harry thought this was bad then he was hugely mistaken when Hagrid took Remus' place.

'Merlin Harry, dissapearin like that, scared poor ole fang an me 'alf ta death.'

'I'm sorry Hagrid, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley, I just did what I had to do.'

'Ah yes, love can work many wonders Harry, why don't you take a seat and you can tell us what happened.' Dumbledore asked gently, taking his seat at the top of the table.

Harry then told the edited version of his story. He did this for two reasons, one, the long one was just that, long and his second reason was that he didn't know who he could trust.

Once he was done, everyone was silent for a while until Dumbledore decided to dismiss everyone. Everyone that is except himself, professors McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape and Shacklebolt, Mr and Mrs Weasley and Remus.

'Now Harry, why don't you tell _us_ what really happened.' Dumbledore said sneakily.

'Not until he leaves.' Harry said coldly pointing at Snape. Everyone was a little shocked when they heard this, especially the tone of Harry's voice.

'You can't tell me what to do Pot-.' Snape started to say before he found himself staring into a pair of different coloured eyes that were glowing softly. One eye gold, the other black.

'Leave now.' Harry said again, this time his tone waring the potions master that if he didn't do what he was told, bad things would happen.

'Fine.' Snape tried to say as casually as he could as he marched straight back out of the room.

Harry then cast a couple of powerful privacy spells and nodded his head satisfactorily.

'Excellent.' He then sat down and motioned for the others to do the same.

'Harry, you can trust professor Snape, I do.' Dumbledore said.

'That's right professor, you do, I don't, and this is not your information to give, so therefore you do not choose who gets to hear it.' Harry said firmly. Hermione reached over and folded her hands over his, making his eyes turn back to their original colour.

'Now this is what really happened…' Harry began, telling them everything, even about his new Elemental abilities and his new forms, both Animagus and Guardians.

'Really Mr Potter, are you trying to tell me that I am not the only feline Animagus in this school.' Professor McGonagall challenged in a mock superior voice. Harry smiled and nodded before he turned into his Panther form, puffing out his chest as he heard the gasps and Hagrid's 'Isn't 'e beautiful'. Then before anyone could get used to that form he changed into his pure white Unicorn form. Once again posing for his friends and teachers, having thought that he had showed off enough he changed back into himself before calling for his staff and then smiling wickedly over his shoulder.

'I would now like you to meet my guardians.' He then shouted.

'VAKIRA.' A huge black shadow then burst from his staff and took the shape of a huge Nundu. The shadowy beast looked around with huge white eyes and landed on Harry, it prowled forward and stopped and sat on its haunches, glaring at Harry's friends.

**_Master_**. It said proudly.

**Vakira what did I tell you about calling me master. Don't, my name is Harry**. Harry said impatiently.

**_Yes master, sorry master_**. The huge cat said amusedly in a rumbling voice.

'Everyone, I'd like you to meet Vakira, he is as you might have guessed my Dark Guardian. Now I'd like you to meet Solus, my Light Guardian.'

'SOLUS.' Instead of a shadow a bright light filled the room blinding everyone momentarily. When it left everyone blinked to look up at a massive Griffin. It was a amber in colour and had great yellow eyes, that looked very fierce but very kind at the same time. With the head and front legs of an Eagle and body and hind legs of a lion, the Griffin was a very dangerous looking guardian.

**_Good Evening Master Harry_**. Solus said in a rough sort of voice, not much unlike Vakira's.

**Evening Solus. Tell me why can't you just call me Harry like my last guardians?** Harry asked wearily.

**_That would be disrespectful Master Harry. You are not some petty Elemental you are a Light and Dark Elemental, you have a power that is rarer than you know. It would be unwise for Guardians such as us to call you just Harry, Master Harry. Do you understand?_** Solus said all this as if he was reading from a guardian manual.

**No I don't, anyway I just wanted you guys to meet my friends you can go home now**. Harry said pointing to his staff.

**_As you wish Master_**. The two guardians said strictly before vanishing with a flash of light. Harry shook his head at their behaviour and turned back around to face his friends who were all staring at the spot were Solus and Vakira just were.

'Well, what else has been happening since I've been gone?' Harry asked, trying to switch the subject. It took a while but Dumbledore was the first that was able to respond.

'Well, we have a new Minister, Amelia Bones took the position as she rightfully should have in the first election but Winston Ramosa rigged it. So she is now in charge and Arthur here was promoted to her spot which was Head of the Department of Law Enforcement.'

'Excellent.' Harry yelled ecstatically.

'Isn't it.' Mrs Weasley said looking at her husband proudly.

'How do you like it Mr Weasley?' Harry asked.

'Oh, well, it's a bit more hectic than the Muggle side of work but I must say that I am enjoying the challenge.'

'Well, if that's all then I think I'd like to go see what's left of the Christmas dinner.' Harry said and then offered Hermione his hand, then the two shared farewells and made their way to dinner.

* * *

'Where have you two been?' Ron asked suspiciously as Harry and Hermione sat down from across him.

'That, Ron, is none of your business.' Hermione said snobbishly before attacking the nearest Turkey with vigour. Harry smiled and began loading his own plate as with slower movements.

When it was all over Harry and his friends made their way up to Gryffindor tower where a large party was being held. Grabbing Hermione by the hand, Harry immediately led his favourite girl to the small made up dance floor and swayed to the music blaring from the WWN (Wizarding Wireless Network).

'The last 24 hours have been the best of my life and I have you to thank for it Harry, because of you I know have the most precious thing in the world back in my arms.' Hermione whispered into his chest.

'I'm glad, Polesien was glad to see you as well.' Harry said, chuckling at his own little joke. Hermione pulled back and slapped him on the arm.

'I meant you, moron.' She then smiled and leaned back into his embrace.

'I mean it though Harry, if you didn't come back I don't know how much longer I could have gone on.'

'Its alright, we don't have to worry about that, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.'

'Good, what are you going to do now, you probably already know that once you died your cell gave way and all of the prisoners you caught got away.' Hermione said angrily.

'We'll get them back, but for now I just want to make up for the time that I missed with you and our friends.' Harry then watched as Hermione pulled back again with a smile on her face.

'Good, because you've got to come and explain to my dad why you made her little girl cry again.' Hermione then giggled at the look on Harry's face.

'Oh well, I guess I deserve it. No one should make you cry, in fact, someone who makes you cry should be punished. Now let's see, what's a good punishment? Hey, I know, we'll tape whoever makes you cry outside the girls dormitories, that way, they'll have to listen to every girl singing every morning and night. A couple of nights of this should drive them nuts. Those girls can't sing to save their lives. A cat getting its tail pulled sounds better.' Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face. His was shaken out of his thoughts when he was slapped across his chest.

'What?' He asked looking down at Hermione who had a scowl on her face.

'Are you saying I'm a bad singer?'

'What, are you kidding, I love your voice, you put an Angel's voice to shame.'

'Good save Potter. Come on lets go to bed. I'm tired and I missed the feeling of your arms around me and besides I got a new nightie and you've still got to unwrap it.' Hermione then ran off the dance floor smiling as she looked back to see Harry's slack jawed expression, she then squealed as Harry ran after her with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Yes, things were back to how they should be. All in all, it was a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	27. Truth Revealed

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 27 – Truth Revealed_**

'Come on Harry, it wont be that bad, I was only joking last night.' Hermione told Harry seriously, although the amused smile on her face told Harry differently. He ducked his head under his pillow and started mumbling to himself.

'Harry, if you don't come, my father will just probably come after you.' Harry's head shot up from under his pillow.

'Your father is a madman. Look, cant you just go and tell them that I didn't want to die and that I'll talk to them later.' Harry then threw himself back under the covers and started building a little fort.

Hermione was having none of it and waved her staff making all the covers and sheets on the bed fly off and reveal Harry on his knees bent down with the pillow thrown over his head protectively.

'Fine, I'll come.' He said shortly, throwing the pillow off himself and making his way to the bathroom, being watched all the way by a smirking Hermione.

'I'll go and ask for professor Dumbledore's permission, then when I come back you better be ready.' She shouted out, only getting a somewhat girlish scream as Harry obviously turned on the cold tap instead of the hot.

Hermione giggled to herself and apparated to the stone gargoyle and started saying as many lollies as she could wondering what the password to Dumbledore's office could be when it finally moved after she guessed Skittles.

Making her way up the stairs in a happy mood she knocked on the door.

'Enter Miss Granger.' Dumbledore's muffled voice said through the doors.

'Good morning professor.' Hermione said cheerfully, noticing that Dumbledore was in muggle shorts and t-shirt, his old frail form and pale skin a shocking contrast to his Hawaiian shirt and purple shorts.

'Ah, professor, why are you dressed like that?'

'What? Isn't this how muggles dress today? My brother and I are going to Australia to watch the Boxing Day Cricket Test Match. I can't wait, is there anything I can do for you Miss Granger?' Dumbledore asked preoccupied, as he shoved sunscreen and hats into a little backpack.

'Umm, yes, there is sir, I was wondering if Harry and I could visit my parents today?' Hermione asked hesitantly. Dumbledore straightened and looked thoughtful.

'I don't see why not Miss Granger, from what I've heard, Voldemort is planning something, spies are telling me that his forces are gathering for one giant attack. My only guess is that he is coming for Hogwarts. But he won't be coming today, go, relax with your family. Cherish the now. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get my miniature bat, I'm hoping to get Steve Waugh's autograph. Have fun Miss Granger.'

'You too sir.' Hermione said as she left the office waiting till she was off the stairs to Apparate back to her room, arriving just in time to see Harry pulling his faded jeans up. She gave a wolf whistle and moved forward to wrap her arms around Harry's bare waist.

'What did Dumbledore say?' Harry asked as he pulled on a green striped polo shirt.

'Harry its December, you'll freeze if you wear that outside.' Hermione shrieked when she saw that Harry wasn't planning on putting anything else on. Harry just tapped his nose and asked his question again as he put on a pair of his sneakers.

'He said it was fine, he is also going away to watch Cricket in Australia, no it's alright.' She said quickly when she saw Harry get up to walk around worriedly. 'He also said that he doesn't expect an attack and that we can afford to have a day off.'

'Yeah, I s'pose your right come on lets go see what your father has got in store for me.' Harry then called for his staff and then the two Elementals made their way to Hermione's house. They opened the door and Hermione called out.

'Mum, dad, me and Harry are here.' As soon as she finished saying this, thunderous footsteps could be heard from the floor above. The footsteps got louder and it sounded as though the person was running.

Then Harry saw it, a pair of shiny boots at the top of the stairs. He knew those boots.

'I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL KILL HIM.' Harry knew that voice too. He cringed as he saw Phil Grangers red flaming face appear, his hazel eyes burning as they looked straight into Harry's.

'Oh bugger.' Harry muttered before he ran away from the mad father waving a pool cue around his head like a maniac.

'Come back and fight you little bastard. I warned you and what do you do, exactly what I knew you would. Ah shit.' Phil Granger cursed out as he swinged at Harry and missed, his pool stick colliding with one of Barbara Granger's favourite vases.

'Now look what you've done.' He roared at Harry.

'Me? You're the one swinging that thing like a lunatic.' Harry retorted with a ludicrous look on his face.

'You cheeky little sod.' Phil Granger yelled. 'Coco, get him Coco, attack his heels.' Hermione's dad yelled at the little Chow Chow at Harry's feet who looked up at Harry with uninterested eyes and trotted over to her bed by the fire.

'TRAITOR.'

'DAD! What are you doing?' Hermione screamed angrily.

'Teaching this boy a lesson. Stay still will you?' He swung again just as Harry ducked. The frightened elemental than took his chance and raced away and hid behind Hermione and her mother.

'Oh that's right, hide behind the skirts come out and take your medicine like a man.'

'There not wearing any skirts and I'm not sick.' Harry shouted over Hermione's shoulder before he hid back down.

'Oh a smart arse ey?'

'Phil Granger, you stop this childish act right NOW.' Barbara Granger shouted warningly, smiling triumphantly as she saw her husband lower the pool stick slowly. She bent over and whispered into Hermione's ear.

'Remember dear, you're the boss, what you say goes. Always be firm when they act like this.' This statement didn't only reach Hermione's ear.

'HEY!' Harry and Phil shouted at the same time, sharing a look that put them on the same side for a tiny fraction of a second.

'Thanks mum, I'll remember that.' Hermione said glaring at Harry.

'Hey, why are you looking at me like that? He started it, I didn't even do anything, all of a sudden there's this wild apeman attacking me with a stick, what am I supposed to do?' Dodging at the end of his sentence as Phil Granger tried to secretly hit him on the back of his head with the pool cue.

'And what do you mean you'll remember that? You don't think I'm going to go ballistic like your father when we have kids do you?' Harry asked as he followed Hermione and her mother into the dining room where a mouth watering feast was waiting for them on the table.

'Harry, can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't do what my dad just did to you if a boy broke your daughter's heart?' Hermione asked softly.

'No, I suppose your right.' He sighed and looked at Mr Granger who was still holding his pool cue like a cave man would hold a club. 'I'm sorry Mr Granger, I didn't mean to hurt Hermione but… I only did what I did so she could live.' Harry cast his eyes downward and stared at his shoes.

'Yes, Hermione told us what you did for her and for that I want to thank you.' Phil then surprised Harry by offering out his hand, which Harry gladly took, smiling as Phil dropped the pool cue on the floor.

'Err, I don't suppose you could fix Barb's vase?' He asked sheepishly.

'Not a problem.' Harry said and then waved his hand and all the broken pieces of the vase flew back together and set itself back on its stand, good as new.

Mrs Granger then thanked Harry and greeted him properly by giving him a hug and then apologising for her husband's earlier behaviour.

Harry had just sat down and was about to accept the peas off Hermione when he and everyone else felt the house shake.

'Oh good lord, what's that?' Barbara Granger asked worriedly as the house shook again. Harry got up and with a straight back walked over to the front window, pushing aside the curtain he looked out onto the Granger's front lawn. Turning his blazing eyes back on Hermione he shouted.

'Death Eaters, get your mum and dad upstairs and protect them.'

'What about you? I'm not losing you again Harry.' Hermione shouted back angrily as she pushed her mother and father up the stairs.

'Don't worry Mione.' Talking to his fiancé and also calling for his staff. 'Its time Voldemort found out just what the new Harry Potter can do.' His eyes then changed to his Elemental colours and he transformed his clothes into his fighting gear. Noticing that Hermione was still at the bottom of the stairs looking at him with tearful eyes, he strode across and kissed her quickly on the lips, he pulled back and stared directly into her eyes.

'Go, protect your parents… go Hermione.' He then turned around quickly and blew open the front door with a white beam from his staff. He then charged out onto the lawn and met the intruders who all stopped firing curses at the house to stare at him.

'Who is leading this little escapade?' Harry said coldly, his glowing eyes searching the Death Eaters, counting numbers as he did.

_/ Harry, there are some Death Eaters around the back. /_ Hermione said anxiously through their link.

_/ Alright Hermione, do you think you can take a few of them down? It would certainly help me a lot. /_ Harry sent back.

_/ Why? How many are out there/_ Hermione asked.

_/ About 50, but from what I can feel, there are only 10 of them that have any real power. / _

_/ Be careful Harry. / _

_/ You too my love. /_ Harry then cut off their connection and cast an anti apparition and anti portkey dome around the Granger's property, he then turned his attention back on the field of Death Eaters.

'No one answered me, I asked who is in charge here.' Harry didn't wait for an answer, knowing he wouldn't get one and shot a black curse right into the head of the nearest Death Eater, who screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, thrashing around uncontrollably. Harry finally lifted the curse and sneered up at the group before him. The spell he just used was sort of like the Legillemency spell, only instead of the victim getting his thoughts sifted smoothly it felt as though their whole brain was being picked at, piece by piece by imaginary tweezers, pulling until they finally found what they were looking for.

'Finitus Trollem.' He shouted, watching to see if his spell had affected anyone who was under the Imperius Curse. Four people at the back stumbled and looked around, terrified to see that they were dressed as Death Eaters. Harry quickly stupefied them and made it look as though they were just the first victims of his assault.

'So Macnair… thought you could be a leader did you? What did you have to do to get this job? Spit shine Voldemort's boots.' He grinned wolfishly as the Death Eaters shuddered at their own master's name.

'Although why Voldemort choose you over Rodulphus and Rebastian is quite a wonder, tell me Rodulphus, where is your lovely wife… At home pleasing you master no doubt.' Harry whispered the last part teasingly, trying to force one of the leaders to show himself, he was unlucky though, only a foolish little boy came forward.

'Potter.' He whispered icily. Harry knew that voice, it was then that he also spotted what the boy was carrying at his side. A sword made of Shadow.

'Draco. You have no idea what you have just done.' Harry then made the sword that Draco was holding explode, shattering the young Malfoy heirs hand all the way up to the elbow. The screams and shrieks of Malfoy echoed around the quite muggle neighbourhood, shattering the deathly silence.

The fight was on. Curses flew at Harry from every direction, which made the Elemental raise a shield hurriedly, stumbling at the force of the curses that hit his shield. The barrage stopped and he looked up, a mock surprise look set on his features.

'What no Unforgivables?' He taunted darkly. He then threw up some advanced muggle repelling charms and called for his guardians.

'Death Eaters. I would like you to meet my new friends.'

**Vakira, Solus, remember fellas, play hard and play fair. Ah, bugger it just play hard.**' Harry then charged into battle with his two massive guardians at his side. He weaved and dodged the few curses that made it past his guardians and came his way, all the while throwing his own curses that he had learnt thanks to his new powers.

Waving his staff and watching as a shadowy mist came out he sent a gust of wind and watched as the mist flew at two Death Eaters who were shooting spells at Vakira. The mist shrouded the man and the woman, for they were a man and a woman… That's if the screams were anything to go by, for the mist as soon as it touched its victims skin became alive and let loose a mysterious force, Harry didn't know what it was, he assumed it was some sort of animal if the remains of the body's were anything to go by, he kicked away an arm and fired a light curse at the nearest Death Eater, exploding him inside out as the heat from the curse boiled his insides before he went off like a Volcano.

He looked around and saw that both Vakira and Solus were holding their own. Solus was swiping and snapping at anyone one they came near him with his talons and beak, crushing and decapitating people with ease as he showed his brute strength. Vakira though, was taking a different approach. He used his incredible speed and stealth and snuck up on his opponents and used his most lethal weapon. He sucked in a big breath of air and then released it, sending out a disease of his own that pealed the body of its limbs, one by one. It was one of the favourites of the sadistic feline.

'Voulon Surtin' Harry shouted, waving his staff in an ark and taking out three Death Eaters with a blast of acidic water.

_/ Harry, there's too many out the back, there started to burn the house down. /_ Hermione's voice yelled hysterically in his mind. Harry cursed out loud.

**Vakira, Solus, go round the back and help Hermione.** Harry shouted to his guardians who left without another word.

'Sansuris.' A voice behind him shouted and Harry ducked just in time to see the miniature Cruciatus Curse fly over his head. Turning nimbly he saw Malfoy making his way over to him staggeringly, holding his butchered arm carefully.

'Malfoy. What, not big enough to use curses like the big boys ey?' Harry sneered dominantly. His sneer turned into a grimace of pain and then a shout as he fell to the ground. Hit from behind with Cruciatus curse is not pleasant, he endured the pain and the curse was finally lifted.

Harry shakily got to his feet to see that he was surrounded by a circle of 7 Death Eaters. Malfoy, Macnair and Rodulphus being the only ones he noticed. That left 4 unknowns, probably rookies, Harry deduced wrongly. He didn't know there was another Death Eater in the circle who was stronger than the rest put together.

'Where did your pets go Potter, off to save the MudBlood and the muggles? I think you'll find there too late.' Draco tried to threaten imperiously but it was ruined as Harry heard screams of terror from the back, obviously belonging to the Death Eaters who were trying to escape.

He laughed darkly, making two of the Death Eaters shuffle on the spot. Harry raised his staff and blew them back using fire. The flames engulfed the two and soon they were screaming for mercy, but Harry didn't have time to give it as he was hit by an Imperius Curse once again in the back.

_Hello Potter._ A voice whispered in his head.

_Snape._ Harry growled dangerously.

_Very good Potter. I see you're not so stupid after all._ Snape said coolly.

Harry tried to break the curse but he couldn't.

_Ready to say good bye to your girlfriend Potter._ Snape taunted.

_You touch her Snape and you'll die a very painful death. _Harry yelled through his mind.

_You can't touch me Potter. I have powers like you, the Dark Lord granted them to me, for proving his loyalty to him. _

_What are you talking about Snape?_ Harry asked, trying to keep the sense of foreboding out of his voice but failed.

_Oh don't tell me you didn't notice, I thought you would have caught on after the incident with that little Cenius brat. _

_You killed him._ Harry spat.

_Yes Potter and after that the Dark Lord did just what you did for that Mud Blood. That's right Potter I control the Shadow Element as well. And now I am going to kill you with them. Farewell Potter, don't worry, your Mud Blood girlfriend of yours will be with you soon, that is after Draco's had his way with her, little shit has always had a thing for the bookworm._ Harry, then watched from the back of his mind as Snape produced a scimitar from his staff that just appeared beside him, making Harry's eyes widen in shock.

The sword then came down in a slow ark, right for Harry head. It was then that Harry moved. Breaking the connection with his Dark Elemental abilities he grabbed Snape's hand and smiled evilly, his eyes choosing this time to glow fiercer, he waved his hand and immediately a sword of his own was there, this time it was made from a blinding element.

'Enjoy Hell Snape.' Harry then shoved his sword right onto the gut of Severus Snape's stomach and let it stay there as the Potion Master continued to fall back, his black beetle eyes behind his mask was shining brightly as hit the ground. Harry moved and stood over him, he pulled out his sword and flicked Snape's mask off with it. He then knelt down, and stayed there over Snape's head, knowing in himself as he watched Snape's eyes flutter shut that the last thing the man had seen was his killer's eyes.

Gingerly he got up and noticed that he was bleeding, he looked around and saw that both his Guardians and the Granger's were out on the lawn looking at him. Harry moved over first to Vakira and Solus and patted them both on the heads.

**Go home my friends. Go and rest.** He said tiredly.

**_As you wish master._** The two magical guardians replied, bowing before they vanished into his staff. Harry then turned and looked at Hermione hopelessly. She immediately ran forward and hugged him furiously, not even bothering that she was getting blood all over her.

'We were right. We were always right. He was always on Voldemorts side Hermione.' Harry said angrily, he swiped at his eyes that were leaking a few tears, for what he didn't know.

'I'll call Dumbledore, you go inside and clean up.' Hermione said gently.

'Where did the others go? Malfoy and Macnair?'

'They ran when they saw you kill Snape, they apparated away as soon as they were far enough away from your wards… Are you alright Harry?' Hermione asked worriedly as she led Harry into the house.

'Yes, of course. Are you? What about your parents?' He asked quickly looking back over his shoulder at Phil and Barbara.

'Were fine Harry, a little bit shaken up but that's all, Hermione protected us just like you told her too.' Barbara said proudly, still looking deathly white.

'Go on Harry, the bathroom is upstairs, first door on your left. You wash yourself up and I'll get Dumb-, oh no, Dumbledore's not here is he, I completely forgot.' Hermione gasped, sounding distressed.

'Just get McGonagall and she can bring Kingsley and Hagrid, also bring Flitwick with you, he has a right to know who killed his nephew.' Harry said soberly.

The Granger's then watched Harry trudge up the stairs and heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing.

'He slaughtered them all.' Phil Granger said softly.

'He was protecting us dad.' Hermione said, standing up for her fiancé.

'I know sweetie, I know. I wasn't having a go at him. In fact I'm proud of you both. You saved your mother and me.'

'Oh no, it was Harry and his guardians, I didn't do anything.'

'Nonsense Hermione, those men would have burnt the house down if it wasn't for you.' Barbara said determinedly.

'Thanks mum, dad. Anyway, I better be going, I need to get the professors over here. I won't be a minute.' She then dissaparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Granger's bathroom, Harry was standing in the shower letting the hot spray cascade over his body like a waterfall, cleansing him from all the blood that had spilled from his cuts and scrapes.

With his eyes closed his mind showed him replay after replay of Snape's final moments. The look of hatred that even stayed in those depthless eyes till the instant he died.

Harry really didn't know how to feel. This man was one of those faceless, nameless Death Eaters that he was use to fighting and killing. This was someone he knew, someone who he thought was on his side… he was wrong.

He turned the taps off and pulled his clothes back on, the ones that he had started the day with and walked back down the stairs to the lounge room, where he saw all the people he sent Hermione to get waiting for him.

When they noticed he was there, Hermione straight away got up and clasped her hand in his.

'Mr Potter.' Professor McGonagall nodded gravely. 'I hear you have some news for us.'

'I do.' Harry then cleared his thoughts and began speaking. 'Earlier, just as we were about to eat lunch, we felt the house shake, I looked out the window to see what happened and saw Death Eaters out on the lawn. I went outside and faced them, most of them were young trainees. But there were 10 of them that were older and more powerful, among them was Draco Malfoy, Rodulphus and Rebastion Lestrange, Macnair and… Snape.' He waited here until everyone had settled down. 'Its true, I didn't know he was here till the last fight, he hit me with the Imperius Curse and left me in that state whilst he told me some things… He said that he had proved his loyalty to Voldemort, he became an Elemental like Hermione, and he was also the one who killed Cenius. I'm sorry professor Flitwick.' Harry said sadly looking at his charms professor, who looked murderous.

'I always had a feeling about Severus, ever since I taught him when he was younger. I'll get him, I swear on Cenius's grave I'll get him.' The tiny man said heatedly.

'You don't have to worry professor, I've already done it. I killed him as he tried to kill me. He's out on the front lawn, that's why I called you all here. There are still some Death Eaters out there who are captured, unconscious… or dead. I just thought I'd let you guys know first, what really happened to Snape.' He said looking at each and every one of them.

Filius Flitwick moved first, he got off his chair and walked over to Harry, placing his small rough hand on his shoulder. He kept it there, before he finally pulled away and walked out, probably to pay his respects to Snape. Kingsley was next to go, followed closely by Hagrid who patted Harry comfortingly on the back, leaving Harry alone with McGonagall and the Granger's.

'Like Filius, I also always had a feeling which way Severus would choose. It is a shame to see him take the wrong way. Try and enjoy the rest of your day Harry. I'll tell Albus when he gets back but I have no doubt that he'll want to talk to you tomorrow.' McGonagall said softly before she too followed the rest of her staff and went outside.

'Go back and get lunch set back up Hermione, I want to go and fix up the house. I'll be back in shortly.' Harry then went out the back door and started cast advanced repairing spells on nearly every part of the house. When it was all done he said good bye to his teachers, took down the muggle repelling charms and made his way over to the people that had been under the Imperius.

'Enneverate.' Slowly the four wizards began waking up.

'Are you alright?' Harry asked tiredly.

'Y-Yes, what happened?' One of them asked.

'You were under the Imperius curse. Now where do you live? I'll make a Portkey so you can get back home.' Harry then made the portkeys and watched as the four confused wizards popped out of view. He then made his way back into the house. Once inside he made his way into the dinning room and smiled warmly at the concerned looks he was getting.

'I'm alright. Let's just forget this whole thing ever happened and spend the rest of the day like we were meant to. Happily.' Harry then leaned over and kissed Hermione softly on the cheek before he helped himself to some food, not eating much, but who could after seeing what he had seen today.

They did what they set out to do and made their way back to Hogwarts around tea time. Just as professor McGonagall was telling the students about professor Snape, leaving out Harry's name of course but that didn't stop him getting suspicious looks from some of the student body.

'Do you know what happened to Snape?' Ron whispered across the table at Harry, who was about to say something when Hermione spoke for him.

'Later.' She snapped and then went back to eating her own dinner which, Harry was happy to notice, was being shovelled down viciously.

After dinner Harry apparated to his room and waited for Hermione. He didn't feel like listening to Hermione speak of the events of that day. He just wanted to forget. But he found out that no matter how hard he tried, he suffered from an old soldiers misery… you could never forget.

So he just showered again, and hoped into bed.

About 30 minutes later he heard Hermione come in, she didn't say anything, but grabbed her towel and nightie and went into the bathroom coming out another 10 minutes later with her hair damp and her frail form showing. She jumped into bed beside Harry and snuggled up to him.

'It's nearly here Hermione. The end of this war is coming and…' He trailed off.

'And?' Hermione asked.

'And I don't know if I can make it through.' He admitted dejectedly.

'You will Harry, you'll see. And when it's all over and when Voldemort is finally dead you and I will be together… forever.'

Harry turned shining eyes towards her and smiled.

'Together… forever. I like the sound of that.' He moved in closer and touched their foreheads together.

'Me too.' Hermione replied and she watched protectively as Harry fell to sleep. When she was certain that he was she moved up and kissed his lightening bolt scar tenderly.

'Good night Harry.'

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	28. Retaliation

_Return Of The Elemental_

_  
Disclaimer and Warning: Just thought I'd put one of these up again. It's all J.K people, well except the stuff that is mine. This chapter is a little bit gory, it mentions deaths that I really don't like but had to put in to fire up Harry a bit. Also I've put in a line that's from a movie, something that also isn't mine, but is still very funny. _

**_  
Chapter 28 – Retaliation_**

Professor McGonagall was right in her assumptions and as Harry sat down for breakfast he was greeted by an owl that was carrying a note from Dumbledore.

'What is it?' Hermione asked, already knowing.

'A note from Dumbledore, there is an emergency Order meeting after breakfast. He probably wants to talk about Snape.' Harry replied, getting a nod his fiancé.

'That's what I thought.' Little did they know that as they left the hall the reason for the Order meeting was not just for Snape's death, but also for an attack that had taken place the night before.

* * *

'Hello Harry, Hermione.' Dumbledore greeted gravely as he opened his office door, then without waiting for a reply he went over to the secret entrance to the Order and vanished. Harry and Hermione followed and once they entered the Order room was shocked to see that every occupant was silent and had sad expressions on their faces.

_/ They can't be feeling like this over Snape's death, can they/_ Harry asked Hermione disbelievingly through their link.

_/ I don't know. I didn't think he was that popular. /_ Hermione replied.

'Harry, Hermione, have you by any chance read the Daily Prophet this morning?' Dumbledore asked grimly.

'No sir.' Harry replied for the both them. He then caught the newspaper that was thrown at him by Remus. Wondering what they could have printed about him this time, he opened up the paper and stared at the picture on the front page.

Standing out horribly was the picture of Diagon Alley, but it wasn't the Alley that Harry knew. It was even worse than the pictures he saw from the last attack on the small Wizarding Alley. Hermione gasped and sobbed beside him and he knew why.

Women and children were shown hanging from shopfront doorways, their faces nothing but terror as they swung from side to side in the picture. Blood was dripping off them and pooling from the cuts on their bodies in a pool below their airborne feet. The men and women of Diagon Alley were also shown, Florean Fortescue's head had been severed and was skewed on a shadowy stake. A message above the store showed Harry that he was right in assuming Voldemort had visited this attack personally.

**KILL MY FOLLOWERS AND I KILL EVERYONE. ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR HOLIDAYS POTTER**.

Harry couldn't take anymore, he threw down the paper and looked at Dumbledore with eyes full of power.

'What are you going to do about this?' He asked, pointing to the paper at his feet.

'We can do nothing.' Dumbledore sighed heavily.

'What do you mean? You can do everything.' Harry said angrily, he started pacing. 'He can't get away with this.'

'He was retaliating Harry.' Dumbledore pointed out.

'And you think that makes it better or are you saying that this is my fault.' Harry shouted as he picked up the paper and threw it at Dumbledore, hurt clear in his eyes.

'No Harry. But Voldemort was not planning this, our spies were not informed of any such attack.'

'Your spies. Your spies Dumbledore are traitors. Two out of three, you don't pick them very well do you? Where is the other one, Andreas? Where is Andreas?'

'Here Potter. How may I be of service?' Harry stared at the last spy in the Order. He pointed his staff directly at the man that reminded him to much of Snape and searched his brain. He hit a wall and was certain that he was being laughed at internally by Andreas.

_See how you like this then_. Harry thought aggravatingly. He first didn't use his full power and used an ordinary Legillimens spell, but now he pulled out his big guns not bothering with the screams of pain that issued from Andreas mouth.

He finally found it, the wall surrounding this mans secrets was covered in shadows, using more power he floated through the wall and was hit with all of the images that Voldemort had been trying to hide. Harry pulled out, finding out all he needed to know, seeing an image of Andreas using the Cruciatus Curse on a little girl from the attack from last night. He pulled out roughly and turned on Dumbledore with his power flaring dangerously.

'ARE YOU A SPY TO DUMBLEDORE? YOU CONTINUE TO BELIEVE THE BEST IN PEOPLE AND IT IS YOUR WEAKNESS. THANKS TO YOU, VOLDEMORT HAS ALWAYS BEEN A STEP AHEAD OF THE ORDER.' Harry yelled. He grabbed his staff and pointed it directly at the smirking spy.

'The Dark Lord will win Potter, you couldn't hope to achieve his power.'

'Watch me.' Harry whispered before a small black ball of magic formed at the tip of his staff. He then sent it at the still smirking spy and watched as the man was surrounded by a cage made of shadows. Harry then grinned evilly as Andreas was screaming, currently trying to fight his fear inside the cage.

Harry then turned back to see Dumbledore looking disappointedly at him.

'WHAT?'

'Did you have to do that Harry? He could have been changed.'

'What is it with you? Can you hear yourself speak? The spies that you hired were all murderers, rapist and traitors. You treat them as though they have just stolen one of your lemon drops, you are blinded Albus. BLIND.' Harry then held his hand out to a shocked Hermione.

'Let's go.'

'Where are you going Harry?' Dumbledore asked as he came around the table to stand in front of Harry.

'Voldemort is not getting away with this. If you won't do anything, then I will.'

'So you're going to kill more innocents… just like you killed Severus.' Dumbledore said calmly.

Harry stopped his actions to Apparate and looked at Dumbledore.

'What did you say?'

'I said are you off to kill more innocent people like Severus.' Dumbledore replied, this time a bit of anger was in his tone. None of them noticed McGonagall leave the room quickly with an angry look on her stern face.

'Severus Snape was a murderer.' Harry whispered dangerously.

'No, but you are.'

The whole hall fell silent at this. Not believing what was coming out of Dumbledore's mouth.

'Harry is not a murderer.' Hermione said fiercely.

'This discussion does not concern you Miss Granger.' Dumbledore said without taking his eyes off Harry.

Just then McGonagall returned in tow with Filius Flitwick.

'Don't you speak to Hermione.' Harry said steeping forward and clenching his fists.

'And why is that.'

'You speak to her after you speak of Severus Snape as an innocent child. Your words are laced with poison, you must see past the little world you live in and face the now. Everyone is not perfect. War is upon us and you must take action, deaths will occur and I will be damned if I be called a murderer by a man that places me in the same group as a man who loves to torture, who lived to serve a man that is the embodiment of evil.'

'You are wrong, you misjudged Severus, if only you knew the person he was.'

'How can you say that Albus,' Professor Flitwick yelled furiously. 'He killed my nephew. My kin.'

'We do not know that Filius.'

'He told me as he put me under the Imperius Curse, he told me just as he was about to kill me. Fuck it, I can't put up with your shit, anyone that wants to join myself and Hermione to a little trip to Knockturn Alley to show Voldemort that we are not afraid then stand with me now.'

Immediately, Remus and Filius were at his side, both glaring daggers at Dumbledore for the things that he had said. Next to get up were Mr and Mrs Weasley, who went and stood by Harry and Hermione. Soon all of the Order was standing on Harry's side, all except Hagrid and McGonagall, which soon changed as she stalked over to Dumbledore and slapped him hard across the cheek before stalking over to stand beside the rest of the Hogwarts staff that had joined the Order.

Harry then looked at Hagrid who slowly went to stand beside Dumbledore.

'I'm sorry professor Dumbledore, but Harry's righ. I never liked Snape, always knew he was a rotten bugger.' He then patted Dumbledore on the shoulder and moved forward to Harry and collected him in a hug.

'He's jus upset about Snape, he'l come round.' He then dropped Harry back on the ground. Harry sent one last look at Dumbledore before he threw up a dome that covered all the Order and Apparated them all to the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

* * *

As soon as they Order had arrived at the entrance Harry looked up the street towards Diagon Alley and tried to control his sadness as he watched all the Ministry workers and St Mungo's healers go about their work cleaning the place up and trying to find survivors. He then shook his head and addressed the Order.

'In here we are bound to find Death Eaters and people that support Voldemort. I want them all brought down, protect yourselves and each other at all cost. I want everyone alive at the end of this trip, if you get injured find either Hermione or Madam Pomfrey. That is all, leave all that leave us, alone, this is a message for Voldemort remember. Right, let's do it.'

Harry then charged into the Alley first with Hermione at his side. He could hear the rest of the Order charge in behind them. The first sign of a fight came just a quarter of the way into the dark and disgraced place. Shopkeepers that were obviously Dark supporters started firing curses and called for help further down the Alley. Harry fired some rocks and boulders into the stores that the people they were fighting owned. After the boulders smashed the windows and the front, he sent blue fire out of his staff and watched with satisfaction as the building started going up in flames.

He looked over and saw Hermione fanning the flames with her Elemental power. Ducking under a weird purple curse Harry moved forward to help professors McGonagall and Flitwick in their duel with 5 people dressed in Death Eater garb.

'How are you guys going?' Harry asked as he fired the Cruciatus Curse at one of the Death Eaters, using the images of the mornings Prophet to fuel his hate.

'Fine Mr Potter, please know that none of us think like the headmaster.' McGonagall said quickly as she transfigured a near by snake statue come to life and used it to attack one of the Death Eaters.

'I know, thank you professors for coming.' Harry said gratefully, watching the snake with dazed fascination.

'No problem Harry, no why don't you and I go and pay a visit to Borgin and Bourkes, I have some business to attend to with those two.' Flitwick said as he took the last of the Death Eaters down with a severing hex to his joints behind the knees.

'Excellent suggestion professor.'

'Just call me Filius Harry. It'll make things much easier.'

'Alright Filius, let's go.' The two then made there way through the pandemonium that was Knockturn Alley.

Harry sent burst of fire and air at any shop window he saw hold Dark objects. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled as Hagrid and Remus worked together with a man called Mad-Eye Moody to bring down a group of Vampires.

'This way Harry.' Filius Flitwick shouted as they made there way down another dark Alley. Harry saw it first and charged ahead into the shop, blowing the door of its hinges with his Elemental abilities as he went passed, making the men behind the counter jump with fright.

'Ah, Bill and Julius, long time no see.' Flitwick said pleasantly.

'Fi-Filius. What can we do for you and…?'

'Potter, Harry Potter. And I'm afraid you can do nothing but sit back and relax.' With that, Harry shot ropes and bound them on the ground as he and the charms master went to work on destroying the shop.

'Deminiss Lafalin.' Harry yelled and watched as the yellow, orange beam left his staff and started melting everything it came in contact with. Pretty soon, half the shop was done and Harry waited for Flitwick to do his side. Once it was all done, Flitwick turned to the two shop owners.

'Good bye gentlemen.' He then waved his wand and watched as the ropes that had held them slithered up their necks until it was all over and the two men lay on the floor, lifeless.

'Let's go and rejoin the Order.' Flitwick said maliciously, scaring Harry somewhat that such a little man could produce such a look. They ran back through the Alley and watched as some people started apparating away. So Harry raised a ward that would let those honest businessmen leave but trapped all the Vampires and Death Eaters. Soon the Order had surrounded all of the Dark supporters in the middle of the Alley. Harry stepped forward and snarled at the closest Death Eater.

'You are here because you choose to serve a lunatic. I am here to solve that problem, you can either choose to surrender or meet a couple of my friends.' Harry then smiled and released Vakira and Solus from his staff. The next sound to be heard was the sound of the pitter patter of over 50 wands hitting the stone cobbled Alley.

'Good choice... But you're too late.' Harry then turned his back on the death Eaters as Vakira and Solus did their work. The screams filled the Alley as Harry raised his staff and pointed it at the nearest wall, then started writing his own message.

**YOUR FINAL DAYS ARE NUMBERED VOLDEMORT. ENJOY THEM WHILE YOU CAN… I AM COMING FOR YOU.**

Harry then turned back to the Order.

'Is anyone hurt?'

'Yes, but it's only my shoulder.' Said one of the members from the back. Harry motioned for Madam Pomfrey to go look at the injury.

'Right, I want to thank you all for coming with me. You didn't have to and for that I am forever grateful. Now let's leave this place and get back to Hogwarts.' He then threw up a dome and transported everyone back, telling Vakira and Solus to come back to the staff when they were done.

* * *

The next day, the place that was Knockturn Alley was sprawled all over the front page, but this time it was Harry's message to Voldemort that flashed for all to see.

'Why didn't you come and get me, I could've helped.' Ron sulked as he read the part about Harry and the Order.

'Ron, this isn't a game. People are dying, and I'm not going to lie to you, you would have died if you came yesterday. We're aren't facing little Malfoy's anymore Ron, this is war and if you keep acting like this, then I'm afraid that you wont last through it.' Harry then got up from the Gryffindor table and made his way out of the hall.

'He's right you know Ron.' Hermione said gently. 'It wasn't pretty yesterday, if it wasn't for my Elemental abilities I would have died.'

'Did anyone?' Crystal asked hesitantly. 'It didn't say in the Prophet.'

'No, no one died, thankfully.' Hermione replied, turning to scowl at Dumbledore for the 10th time since she had entered the hall.

'Why do you keep doing that? What did Dumbledore do to you?' Ginny asked. Hermione then told them all the things that Dumbledore had said at the Order meeting yesterday, so it wasn't long before 3 new glares were joining Hermione's as she continued to stare at the headmaster.

'Look he's coming over here.' Ron growled, watching as Dumbledore moved calmly over towards them and the Gryffindor table.

'Excuse me Miss Granger I was wondering if you knew where Mr Potter went just now?' He asked kindly, gathering the attention of the rest of the students.

'No.' Hermione said shortly. 'And even if I did I wouldn't tell you. He looked up to you as a child would a grandfather, I hope you're happy because you'll never get that chance again.' She then got up and stormed out of the hall, to the applause of Ron, Ginny, Crystal and some of the professors who were listening to the conversation.

After leaving the hall, Hermione made her way out to her horses. She knew that they were their own animal but she still liked to think of them as her pets. When she got there she saw Harry in his White Unicorn animagus form, running around with Jazelle. She walked up to them and patted Harry on the head.

'Should I be jealous?' She asked with a smile whilst nodding to the nickering Jazelle. Harry just snorted and motioned his head backwards before he got down on his knees for Hermione to get up. She did so, showing just how used to the species she was.

Harry then got up and trotted off to Polesien who had started galloping towards them as soon as she saw Hermione.

_/ She says hello. /_ Harry said softly.

'Hello Polesien. You are looking beautiful as always.' Hermione said in greeting, making the proud mare nicker playfully.

'Are you alright Harry?'

_/ Not really. No one realises what Voldemort and his Death Eaters can do. No one is worried. /_ He admitted.

'No one is worried because of you Harry. You give people a reason not to worry.' Hermione said out loud, patting Harry's neck soothingly.

_/ But what if I don't win, who will stop them from worrying then? Dumbledore? I think not. /_ He said scornfully.

'Don't talk like that.' Hermione said angrily. She hated it when Harry talked of dying all the time.

_/ I'm sorry. /_ Harry whispered.

'It's alright Harry, I just don't want you talking like that anymore. I want to hear you talking of the future. I want to hear you talk about what you're going to do after it's all over… I want to hear about you talk about us, our life together, with little Harry's and Hermione's running around all over the place.' Hermione said with a dreamy smile on her face.

_/ Little Harry's and Hermione's. I can see them already. /_ Harry said fondly.

'Good, now take me back to the stable before Jazelle tries to pounce you.' Hermione said with a laugh as Harry took off at a gallop towards the stables.

When they were back Harry transformed back into his natural self, earning himself a snort from Jazelle and surprisingly Polesien, Harry ran over to Hermione and gave her one of the biggest hugs he could muster.

'I don't know what I would do without you, you always know what to do or say to make me feel better.' He mumbled in her hair.

'Of course I do. That's why you love me so.' Hermione said teasingly.

'Cocky little thing aren't you?' Harry said happily as curled a piece of Hermione hair around his finger.

'I learnt from the best.' Hermione said before pulling away and dragging Harry out of the paddock and back up to the castle.

* * *

A month had passed since the celebration of the New Year and in that time Harry had accomplished many things. He had successfully avoided Dumbledore, except for Order meetings that is, which many people had started coming to him for answers instead of there once great leader. He had taken over the teachings of Potions, telling the headmaster that he was more than qualified in his resume.

Potions classes had become a hit and professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, had taken over as head of Slytherin house and all in all no one missed the man that once roamed the halls of Hogwarts.

Of course, being a new year also meant the nearing N.E.W.T.S and quidditch finals. Both he was reminded by he two friends.

Ron had turned into a maniac. Harry had found out that when he was _dead_, he had missed a couple of games of quidditch. When Harry asked Ron who was winning Ron had taken him to a corner and shoved a piece of paper under his nose and had then spent the next 2 hours explaining to Harry all the things that he needed to do in their final game of the season which was to be played in the first weekend in March, the second ball of the year would be the weekend after, so Harry was hoping for March to come around quickly.

It was currently the middle of February and they had just finished another gruelling quidditch practice he sat down and looked at the standings so far.

**Slytherin: 500, with one game to play.**

**Gryffindor: 340, with one game to play.**

**Ravenclaw: 340.**

**Hufflepuff: 290.**

So as Ron kept telling him every bloody 5seconds, Harry had to catch the snitch when Gryffindor were more than 2 goals in front. Harry had had enough of Ron's captain talks and had finally got rid of the pestering red head when he had threatened to sick Ginny and Shydan onto him. After that, Ron had kept well away.

Another thing Harry was excited about was the upcoming birthday of a very special person in his life. Hermione was bound to turn 18 and Harry had done everything he could think of to make it one of her best days of her life.

With 3 days to go till the Friday, which it was on. Harry had been running around like a headless chook, trying to get everything ready.

Soon though the big day was here and the first item on Harry's list of perfection was breakfast in bed.

He gently leaned over and breathed on Hermione's neck.

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you.' He murmured softly, waking Hermione up with a groan. Before she could say anything Harry had ducked his head and gave Hermione the biggest, sloppiest kiss ever.

'Happy birthday my love.' He grinned happily.

'Harry!' Hermione shrieked, wiping at her mouth in mock disgust.

'Breakfast time.' He announced. 'Dobby, Clatey.' A moment later two pops showed the arrival of the two house elves, both carrying a tray of all Hermione's favourites.

'Harry birthday Miss Granger.' Dobby and Clatey said at the same time before they laid out the trays on the bed before pooping back out. Harry looked over at Hermione who was smiling at all the food and smiled too. It had been almost two months since Hermione had started eating again and he was happy to see that she was starting to look healthy, but Harry wanted her to put on a bit more weight before he stopped worrying about her so he helped load her plate with food.

'Harry, you are the best fiancé a girl could have.' Hermione said as she placed some bacon into her mouth.

'Why thank you. Does this mean you don't need my present to prove the point a bit further?' Harry said mischievously.

'You didn't have to Harry… but what is it?' Hermione squealed excitedly. Harry chuckled and whistled for his couriers. A couple of seconds later, Emmeris and Hedwig flew in through their open window above Harry's desk. They flew over and landed just in front of Hermione with a small long package tied to their legs.

Hermione reached forward and untied the present hesitantly.

'Well, open it.' Harry said calmly, although the smile on his face was giving away his nervousness. Hermione then opened the present and pulled out a necklace that was made of a white gold and had a small crystal horse at the end.

'May I?' Harry gestured to the necklace. Hermione nodded mutely and turned around so Harry could clip the jewellery in place. Turning back around Hermione touched the horse tenderly.

'I didn't feel like translating for you anymore.' Harry said softly, waiting for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long and soon Hermione's brown eyes widened as she realised what Harry had said.

'Do you mean it? I can talk to Polesien and Makybe and Jazelle and Vinnie?' She screamed wildly.

'Yes, do you like it?' Harry asked shyly. His answer was a huge hug as Hermione jumped on him, spraying food everywhere.

'Hem hem, are we interrupting anything?' A voice asked from the door way. Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron, Crystal, Ginny and Neville. They both looked at each other and shouted.

'NO.' Before going back to what they were doing.

'Stop that Hermione or you won't get your presents.' Crystal said cheekily. Immediately Hermione pulled away, making Harry scowl at Crystal.

After all the presents were exchanged, Hermione getting a book off Ron and Crystal on Charms and a box of hair care products from Ginny and Neville, they all made their way down to breakfast and the start of a new day.

Harry had to teach for the first two periods but then had Charms and DADA in the afternoon.

Later that night after dinner, Harry and Hermione were making there way back to Gryffindor tower.

'Are you sure you heard Terry say there was a prefects meeting?' Hermione asked curiously.

'I'm positive, at least that's what he said anyway.' Harry then smiled and spoke the password to the fat lady and watched as Hermione walked into her surprise birthday party.

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Was the shout that filled the Gryffindor tower on the 21st of February as Hermione moved through the throng of people that were celebrating her birthday? She sobbed and ran to Harry and threw herself into his arms.

'What's wrong Hermione?' Harry asked worriedly.

'No one has ever thrown me a party before, I always had my family but I never had any friends.' She cried. Harry hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head, motioning for people to continue with the party. Soon the music was blaring again and Hermione pulled her head back out from the crook of his neck.

'Thank you Harry.'

'Not a problem my love. Now lets get some Butterbeer, I'm thirsty after all that crying.' He then dragged Hermione over to Seamus who was acting as bartender for the night.

'I don't trust that smirk, I think he has spiked the drinks Harry.' Hermione said suspiciously.

'Trust me Hermione, ours are fine.'

'What do you mean _ours_ are fine? What about everybody else?'

'I guess they'll just have to deal with it tomorrow.' Harry said nonchalantly.

'Harry, we cant, everyone will get drunk.' Hermione said, her face showing how appalled she was.

'Exactly, let them do it Hermione, maybe they will even learn from it.' Harry then shushed Hermione with a kiss and steered them towards the couch in the corner, they then spent the rest of the night watching everyone make mistakes that they were sure they were not going to remember tomorrow morning.

One of those people was Ron, who got up on a table at about 12am singing about a monk of high renown.

Dean Thomas was also another person who started singing drunkenly, the song being one he learnt from his brother who had obviously been on a lot of Rugby bus trips. Everyone sung along to this song, well, the chorus part at least which was the same part all the time. At the end of the song, Dean got a standing ovation, he then started bowing and eventually fell over and passed out on the floor.

At about 3am, professor McGonagall came in and sent everyone to bed, wishing Hermione a belated birthday before she left. Harry and Hermione left to their room and cleaned up to get ready for some much needed sleep. Once in their bed, Hermione snuggled into her usual position inside Harry's arms and kissed him full on the lips.

'That was for one of the best birthday's I have ever had.' She said brightly.

'Well if that what I get, maybe you should have a birthday every day.' Harry suggested as he raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione just laughed at his antics and kissed Harry goodnight, then closed her eyes and went to sleep with Harry following soon after.

* * *

'Harry. Harry wake up, or you're going to miss the match.' Hermione's frantic voice pulled Harry out of his slumber.

'Match? What are you talking about Hermione, just use your wand to light the fire.' Harry mumbled sleepily.

'Harry, today is Saturday. Quidditch. You're playing in 2 minutes.' Hermione finally shouted.

'Oh shit.' Harry yelled as he shot out of bed trying to find all he's clothes.

It had been a week since Hermione's birthday and the night before Harry had stayed up late marking 5th year Potions assignments and didn't get to sleep till 3am.

'Where's my broom. I can't find my broom.' Harry shouted hysterically.

'You left it in the Gryffindor changing rooms didn't you? At least, that's what you told me.' Hermione said calmly

'Oh bugger it, I've got to go, bye honey.' Harry then left without kissing Hermione's offered lips leaving her quite frustrated as she apparated herself down to the stadium, where she could already here Dean Thomas's voice echoing around the grounds.

* * *

'Welcome to the final game of the quidditch season, today's game will see two of the schools biggest rivals go head to head… GRYFFINDOR VS SLYTHERIN. And here they come. Slytherin, led by new captain and Chaser, Nott, followed by beaters Crabbe and Goyle, other chasers Zabini and Flint, new Seeker, Jones and lastly, Keeper, Donaldson.

Boos erupted from 3 quarters of the stadium as the Slytherin team flew out onto the field and waited at the centre for the Gryffindor team.

'And here are the mighty Lions. Led out by their famous Keeper, Ron Weasley, followed by his faithful Chasers, Fletcher, Finnigan and Weasley, who will be protected today as always by Longbottom and Patil and the star of the Gryff-.' It was then that Dean and everyone else in the stadium noticed that the most important player on the Gryffindor team was not present.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Hermione apparate over at the Gryffindor stands next to Hagrid, Hermione then made hand movements to Dean, pointing at the Gryffindor sheds. Dean nodded in understanding, cleared his throat and picked up the magical microphone again.

'Headmaster, staff, and everybody else here not sitting on a cushion! Today… today, you find yourselves as equals.' Dean started, much to the delight of the crowd.

'What are you doing Thomas?' McGonagall snapped but Dean ignored her, going on with his introduction.

'For you are all equally blessed. For I have the pride, the privilege, nay, the pleasure of introducing you to a player, sired by players. A player who can trace his lineage back beyond the Founders. I first met him atop a mountain near Jerusalem, praying to God, asking his forgiveness for the Death Eater blood spilt by his sword. Next, he amazed me still further in England when he saved a fatherless beauty from the would-be ravishing of her dreadful German uncle.' Dean stopped here to soak up the boos and hisses from the crowd before he went on in a quieter voice.

'In Greece he spent a year in silence just to better understand the sound of a whisper… And so without further gilding the lily and with no more ado, I give to you, the seeker of serenity, the protector of English virginity, the enforcer of our Lord Gryffindor, the one, the only, HAAAARRRRYYYY POTTTTTEERRR.' And just on perfect cue Harry shot out of the Gryffindor tunnel to the deafening cheers of all the students in Hogwarts. Dean certainly had a way with word for even the Slytherin ice queen, Daphne Greengrass was cheering loudly for the Gryffindor seeker.

Harry just smiled humbly to the crowd and gave a wink to Dean in thanks before taking to the ground and standing with the rest of his team who were all smiling at him.

'I slept in.' He said sheepishly. He then took to the air with the rest of them and waited for the game to begin.

Madam Hooch's whistle blew and the game was on. Harry flew up as high as his broom would take him before he levelled out and dived back down towards the ground, whooping and laughing all the while.

He then kept his eyes on the game, listening to Dean's commentary whilst he searched for the snitch hoping that he could spot it just as his team was two goals in front.

The Slytherin team were trying to be dirty but they could not touch the Gryffindor players in any way. The Lions were just to fast and moved with perfect grace through the air as they all worked together.

Harry circled the Slytherin hoops just as Ginny scored her first goal, bringing the score to 40-10, Gryffindors way. Harry then spent the next 5 minutes searching for the snitch. Little did he know that the snitch was charmed by a very crafty old Transfiguration professor who wanted to see how well Harry could really fly.

Harry spotted the snitch and looked quickly at the scoreboard, seeing that his team was in front by 3 goals. 60-30. He then took off after the snitch, dodging all the players as he went. He looped, swerved, ducked, plunged all the while noticing that he wasn't getting any closer to the little golden ball. He pushed his broom faster as the snitch went vertical towards the sky, always staying just in front of him.

_/ What the bloody hell is going on here/_ Harry asked Hermione quickly.

_/ I don't know but keep doing whatever you're doing the crowd loves it. /_ Hermione said excitdly.

_/ What's the score now/ _

_/ We're still in front by 3, no wait, 2 now. You better hope you can get it soon Harry. /_ Hermione said breathlessly.

Harry snarled and moved his way up his broom trying everything he could to get the snitch that was still climbing. Suddenly, the snitch changed direction and went straight towards the ground, flying straight towards the Slytherin Seeker that was rushing up to meet it, after the small boy had tried to follow Harry after he saw the snitch.

_Oh no you don't, you're mine_. Harry thought angrily. He then turned his broom around and shot off after the snitch, gaining more and more speed as he went. The Slytherin Seeker looked past the snitch to see Harry coming at him at a tremendous speed, taking one last look at the snitch he pulled off course and watched as the snitch and Harry made there way to the ground.

_/ Harry, pull up. / _Hermione shouted through their link.

_/ Are you joking, this bugger is going to avoid me all day. /_ Harry said as he let one hand off the broom and reached it forward towards the snitch. Harry then swiped at the ball and caught it in his fingers, he then relished in the taste of victory for about 1 millionth of a second before he noticed the ground that was coming to meet him. He shoved his hand back on the broom and pulled up with all his strength, closing his eyes and hoping he would pull out of the dive.

Opening his eyes he noticed that he had levelled of and was skimming along the grassy field.

'Harry Potter catches the snitch and draws with the Slytherin for the quidditch cup.' Dean Thomas's voice echoed through his head, over and over again.

_/ I told you to pull up. /_ Hermione said amusedly, but also with a tinge of anger.

_/ I thought you didn't want me to hurt myself. /_ Harry said dejectedly.

_/ Well, there was that too, and you better get ready because am going to break your broom in two, there is no way you're playing this game again, you're going to give me a heart attack soon. /_ Hermione said warningly. Harry looked up to see that she was standing right next to him. She then twirled her staff playfully before she hugged Harry strongly.

'You flew brilliantly Harry.' She said proudly.

'Not brilliantly enough.' He said as he stepped off his broom and looked at his team mates who were all standing around and looking at the ground defeated.

'Err, good game Ha-Harry.' Harry turned around and saw the small Slytherin Seeker with his hand extended out in front of him. Harry smiled and walked forward to shake it.

'You too, Simon.' The boy called Simon Jones then smiled and went back to his team mates. Harry then looked up and saw Hermione smiling brightly at him, it was then that he also heard the cheers from the crowd as they all clapped and whistled for him.

'Gryffindor and Slytherin win the quidditch cup.' Dumbledore said in a booming voice as he handed the trophy to both professors McGonagall and Sinistra who smiled at each other before lifting the cup above their heads.

New cheers came forth as the Gryffindor and Slytherin team realised what had happened, they had one the quidditch cup. Ron rushed forward followed by the rest of his team and lifted Harry onto his shoulder, with Neville on the other side.

'We won Harry, we won.' The giant red head shouted happily.

'Party in the Gryffindor common room.' Seamus shouted amongst the cheers.

Harry looked around at all the rest of the students that were celebrating but weren't Gryffindors and shouted.

'Everyone is invited.' This statement was met with huge roars as the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even a few Slytherins, made their way up to Gryffindor tower to celebrate a new beginning at Hogwarts.

* * *

Somewhere else miles away from Hogwarts, another person was planning a party.

'Send it. See that it gets there on Monday morning, for everyone to see.' Voldemort hissed dangerously.

'Yes My Lord, your will be done.' The messenger than ran away to do his lords bidding.

'So Harry Potter, your time is near. I am the one coming for… Hogwarts!' Voldemorts evil laughter then filled his private chamber as he pictured the things to come.

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle **_


	29. Invitation To An End

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Disclaimer and Note:_** I don't own the song you see in this chapter but I used it because it fit so damn perfectly. Woo Hoo, I've passed 1000 reviews. Thanks to everyone who has supported this story, and a special mention should go to Nisque who was my 1000 reviewer. Thanks guys.

**_  
Chapter 29 – Invitation To An End _**

'Oooo my head.' Were the two simultaneous groans that were mumbled from under Harry and Hermione's blankets the next morning, the young couple having drunken a lot the night before to celebrate the euphoria of winning the quidditch cup and also the uniting of the four Hogwarts houses.

'Why are we still dressed in the clothes we were wearing yesterday?' Hermione asked softly, as her head popped above the covers and looked around, squinting at the new days light.

'I think we must have passed out.' Harry voice floated up as he too joined Hermione above blanket level.

'Do you remember anything?' She asked quickly.

'No. I might have something that might make us remember though.' Harry said, before he groggily got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, returning shortly with two greenish brown vials in his right hand.

'What's that?' Hermione asked with a petrified voice.

'Hangover potion ala Potter, it will get rid of our head aches and let us regain our memories of last night.' Harry then sat back on the bed downed his vial and passed the other one to a reluctant Hermione.

'Bottoms up.' She said before chucking back the potion in one go.

For a couple of seconds they just sat there staring at each other before they both grabbed the sides of their heads in pain as all of their memories flooded their minds. Once it was all over, they both raised their heads and looked at each other with frightened looks.

'I kissed Eloise Midgen.' Harry started in horror.

'I kissed Justin Finch Fletchley.' Hermione squeaked.

Then at the same time they both shouted.

'I didn't mean it love, I was drunk.' After this they both laughed, even though it was forced as some more memories kept invading their minds.

'That was the wildest night of my life… well apart from that night you showed me your collection of nighties' Harry said slowly, giving Hermione a mischievous look.

'I know, who thought Neville had the courage to do a nude run right through the common room, perhaps the sorting hat was right after all.' Hermione said in wonder.

'Should I be jealous?' Harry asked in a mock stern voice.

'Oh Harry, what have you got to be jealous of? Neville doesn't hold a candle to you.' She then started to crawl over to Harry over the bed and made her way into his lap.

'You're you and that's why I love you.' She finished whilst placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

'What do you think Ginny will do to him?' Harry asked as he returned Hermione's nose kiss.

'Didn't you see? After Neville ran out of the common room Ginny was chasing after him and from the look in her eye I'm pretty sure Neville is going to wake up with a big smile on his face.'

'Really? Good ole Nev ey. Come on, I want to see if anyone else made a fool of themselves.' The two then got ready and made there way down to the great hall on the bright lit Sunday morning.

Finding no one awake the two then went out to visit Hermione's horses, and then when it was lunchtime they made there way back to the great hall to see that a lot more people were awake now.

As Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table they looked across and saw that both Eloise Midgen and Justin Finch Fletchley were sending them shy smiles from the Hufflepuff table. Harry and Hermione both tried there best to avoid them and were saved from more embarrassment when the whole hall started whistling and cheering when someone walked through the doors. Harry didn't know who it was due to the people standing up applauding whoever it was till he too stood up and started laughing.

'It's Neville.' Harry shouted over the noise to Hermione who was still sitting down, she too started laughing as the crowd parted and Neville arrived at the Gryffindor table red faced with a beaming Ginny hanging onto his arm.

'So Nev, what did you get up to last night?' Harry asked the shy boy as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He then laughed as Neville ducked his head and would have kept teasing if it wasn't for a certain red head.

'Shut it Harry, why don't you just go kiss Eloise Midgen again?' Ginny snapped playfully and smirked when the people sitting around them laughed heartily.

'Damn you Ginny, don't encourage her.' Harry whispered whilst he pointed to Eloise who had perked up at Ginny's statement.

'Oh sorry Harry.' Ginny said, but didn't sound sorry at all.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the day like this, avoiding the stares and the finger pointing. At least it wasn't just them, it appeared that everyone that attended the party last night did something that they wanted to forget.

For instance, Ron had gotten a picture taken of him whilst he was in his jocks. The photos were published and posted all around the school. Ron spent his day going all around the school tearing down all the pictures, it wasn't until he realised that there was just too many and he stalked away from his friends in the common room saying that he was going to find Colin Creevey. When Harry heard a shout from outside he made his way over to the windows looking out over the grounds and saw what the commotion was and started laughing.

Ron was chasing after a very frightened Colin and was shooting spells at him every five seconds. The photo crazy kid was jumping and dodging every spell Ron was throwing until he was hit and sent sprawling to the ground. Ron then stood over him and started casting all different spells and it wasn't till he stepped away and made his way back into the castle that Harry saw what he had done…

Colin entered the hall that night for dinner and sat as far away from Ron as he could. Anyone watching him would have seen him wince as he tried to sit down as softly as he could.

'Madam Pomfrey must have removed his camera all right then.' Harry said with a straight face whilst he continued to eat his chicken pie.

'Must have. I don't think he'll be using that camera again.' Ron also said emotionlessly. The two friends then looked up and caught each others eyes before they started bursting out laughing making everyone look at them strangely. Everyone that is except for Hermione, Crystal, Ginny and Neville who were having trouble stifling there own laughter.

The hall went silent and it wasn't until Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore was standing at the high table. His emotions bubbled up inside him, ever since that day when Dumbledore had accused him of being a murderer he had stayed far away from his once friend and adopted grandfather. He shook his head to relieve himself of bad thoughts to listen to the old man.

'Well my young students. Just a reminder for you all that the second and last ball of the year is nearly upon us, I trust all of you have your partners picked out.' At this the hall erupted into whispers as those who still did not have a date started looking around hopefully at their intended target. 'Yes, yes, I thought that might have been the case, don't fret though you still have a week to woo the one you seek. The ball will take place on the 15th which is this coming weekend. I hope to see you all there looking dressed up as the beautiful young adults you are.' He then sat back down and let the hall talk in whispers again.

'Hermione, will you go with me?' Harry asked overly loudly.

'What are you talking about, I already told you I'm going with you.' Hermione said as she continued to eat her tea.

'I know, but they don't.' Harry said quietly to Hermione who looked up to see a lot of girls especially Eloise Midgen looking at him hopefully.

'Yes Harry, I'll go with you.' Hermione said loudly, her voice also tinged with warning. After that the girls no longer looked at Harry with mad eyes for which he was grateful.

* * *

The next morning saw the same situation happen with Ron, who was lucky that Crystal was there to help him out. Apparently the photos that Colin had taken had put Ron in a new light for the girls at Hogwarts, who had never seen the Gryffindor quidditch captain in such a way before.

It was then that Harry noticed Colin was once again getting into his seat at the Gryffindor table whilst he was doing a hell of a lot of wincing. Harry looked over and saw that Crystal was sending a triumphant smirk Colin's way. Harry laughed and then moved back to his breakfast, not knowing that his morning was just about to be ruined.

The black and red owl dove into the hall screeching wildly as it circled high above the hall, gathering everyone's attention. It then went into a steep dive and landed right in front of Harry, its pure white eyes staring unblinkingly into Harry's green ones.

When he looked down he saw that the eerie owl had a letter attached to its leg, as soon as Harry relieved the bird from its burden, it hovered in front of Harry before it struck forward and lashed out with its sharp talons and marked Harry's face before it flew away with a haunting screech.

The Boy-Who-Lived then opened the letter slowly and read…

_Potter_

_I simply loved your little message from Knockturn Alley, it really had me thinking… Why don't we just end all this rivalry and settle it once and for all? _

_Enclosed inside this envelope you will find a portkey that will take you to a cliff side on the coast of Ireland. It will activate at exactly 12:01am on the 16th, I realise that you have a ball only a few hours before so I thought I would be generous and let you spend some time with your loved ones before I kill you. _

_I'll see you soon Harry, oh and pass on my love to your mudblood girlfriend. Once I'm done with you, who knows what will happen to her._

_Till the portkey activates, I leave you. _

_Your Murderer…_

_Lord Voldemort._

Harry stared at the letter with pure hatred and resolve shining in his eyes. He pulled out the portkey that was a badge of the Dark Mark. He lifted his eyes and saw that everyone was staring at him.

_/ What is it Harry/_ Hermione asked with terror audible in her voice.

_/ Voldemort. /_ Harry replied simply before got up and made his way out of the hall and down to the Dungeons, where he was teaching first period.

After sitting down at his desk at the front of the class he waited. Predictable as always, Hermione's head poked through the door and she quickly rushed to Harry's side, situating herself in his lap.

'What did the letter say Harry?' She asked quietly. Silently Harry passed over Voldemort's note and watched as Hermione read it, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she finished.

'You'll go wont you?' She asked with despair.

'Yes. I will go and this war will finally be ended. Who will win is yet to be decided.' Harry said, saying it as though he was speaking to himself as he looked off into the distance.

'You will win Harry.' Hermione said and leaned down and kissed Harry firmly on the lips, pushing her faith through the kiss. She then pulled apart as she heard the chatter and laughter of students outside and walked away without looking back at Harry. Harry too got up and mad his way over to the door and opened it.

'Alright class, enter and begin work on the Hyu Kale potion, directions are on the board.'

* * *

Harry went through the next couple of days in a haze. He had told his friends that the letter was from Draco Malfoy. The only person who knew the truth was Hermione and Harry also suspected Dumbledore of knowing who had really sent him a letter.

His theory was proven on Friday when the Headmaster cornered him on his way to Herbology.

'Mr Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office.' Dumbledore spoke in a way that Harry knew he couldn't refuse so he said good bye to his friends and followed Dumbledore to his office. The journey was quite and soon they had arrived outside the stone gargoyle, which jumped out of the way as soon as it saw Dumbledore approach.

Once they were seated, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and Harry at a couch at the side, Dumbledore began.

'What did Voldemort want Harry?'

'Ah straight to the point, my how you have changed.' Harry said scornfully.

'Harry, this is not the time to argue, what did Voldemort say?' His voice was firm and also worried.

'He wants to end this war. I'm going to meet him after the ball.'

'You can't do that.' Dumbledore said whilst jumping up from his seat.

'Don't tell me what I can't do. I want this to end, I want to live my life in peace, I want Voldemort gone.' Harry said fiercely, he also had left his seat and was standing in front of Dumbledore with his fist clenched.

'You can't do this by yourself.'

'What did I just tell you? I have to do this by myself or in your old age have you forgotten the prophecy?'

They stood like statues, eyes glued, seeing who would back down first.

'I don't want to see you die Harry.' Dumbledore said finally, whilst he collapsed on the couch that Harry was sitting on previously.

'Have you no faith in me?' Harry asked softly, he then turned round and was about to leave when he heard Dumbledore speak.

'Good luck Harry.' Harry turned back around and saw that Dumbledore was crying, nodding once he left the old man to his mind.

* * *

The day of the Ball arrived and Hogwarts was filled with the excitement of hundreds of students looking forward to the night time festivities. It was a beautiful spring day and like the time before the Yule Ball, except less snow, there were kids playing out on the grounds, some even using the warm weather to go for a swim in the great lake.

There were only two people who weren't playing with their friends and enjoying the pre Ball atmosphere.

'Are you scared Harry?' Hermione asked suddenly from her spot between his legs. The pair was sitting underneath one of their favourite willow trees in a secluded space near the lake. Harry was previously playing with Hermione's hair but stopped when he heard her question. When Hermione felt him stop she turned around, sat in his lap and straddled him, lowering her head so she could look into his eyes.

'No, I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you, for everyone. What if I don't win?' Harry said whilst his heart constricted in pain.

'I told you, you will win. What has Voldemort got to live for? Power? Immortality? You're fighting for love and for what is right. That is why you will win Harry.'

Hermione said strongly.

'I hope you're right Hermione.' Harry said as his soul started to soar. Yes, he had to win, he had too much to live for.

'Come on, I want to get ready for the ball.' Hermione said as she pulled Harry up to his feet.

'Thanks Hermione… for everything.' Harry said as he stared into Hermione's eyes, he leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on her lips.

'Come on, I can't wait to show you my dress.' Hermione said as she began dragging Harry back to the castle.

* * *

'What's taking them so long?' Ron whined, as he continued to pace in front of an amused Harry and Neville, they were down in the common room waiting for Crystal, Hermione and Ginny respectively.

Ron was wearing dark red robes, whilst Harry had chosen to wear dark green robes and Neville wore dark blue robes that seemed to soak up all the light in the common room.

Hearing a door open and close from the floor above Ron stopped pacing.

'Final… ly.' His voice chocked up as he watched as Crystal came down the stairs first wearing a light red, almost pinkish dress that shimmered in the candlelight.

'My my, don't we look dashing.' She said to them all but you could see that her eyes were stuck on Ron.

'Crys, you look amazing.' Ron said as he offered his arm to Crystal and the two left them common room not bothering to take their eyes off each other.

Harry and Neville heard a door open and close again and looked to the stairs to see whose date would be coming down.

'Good evening boys.' Ginny said as she flashed them a bright smile. It seemed as though everyone was colour co-ordinating because Ginny was wearing a light blue dress that sparkled as she did a little twirl in front of Neville who was gaping like a fish.

'Come on lover boy.' Ginny said as she grabbed Neville and passed Harry with a wink.

Harry turned back to the stairs and blew out a big breath of air. He was the last one in the common room now and he knew who the next girl down the stairs would be.

There it was, the sound of the door opening and closing for the last time. Harry glued his eyes to the bottom of the stairs waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Her feet were the first thing he saw, only quickly though for as soon as she stepped on the common room floor Hermione let go of her dress and it flowed over her feet and shoes. Harry's sight then travelled up over her slim legs and waist, her creamy breast and neck and finally arrived at her beautiful face. Her dress was a light green that matched her horse crystal necklace perfectly. It also matched Harry's robes too.

'You look… you… You're what I'm fighting for.' Harry said as he stepped forward and hugged Hermione. When he was done he stepped back and admired her again.

'You look gorgeous my love, come, a ball awaits us.' Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand as she smiled warmly at him.

* * *

Harry and Hermione entered the ball inconspicuously, not wanting to cause a spectacle like they did last time. They made their way over to a small table that sat the rest of their friends.

'Whoa Hermione, hubba hubba.' Neville and Ron said at the same time.

'Thanks guys.' Hermione said with a small smile and a blush as she let Harry pull her chair out for her and sat down.

'How come you didn't pull my chair out?' Crystal snapped at Ron.

'Or mine Neville?' Ginny joined in.

The two boys started stuttering before they got up and tipped both Crystal and Ginny out of their chairs and then offered them to them again with a big smile.

Harry and Hermione just laughed at their antics as Dumbledore welcomed everyone to the ball.

'Teachers students, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts second ball. It is times like these that we must treasure the most.' After Dumbledore said this he shot Harry a quick look and then continued. 'I won't bore you with a speech, I just wanted to wish you all a good night and hope you enjoy it immensely.' He then sat back down and started a conversation with McGonagall.

'Whoa, look at the menu, those little house elves must be going nuts.' Ron said and then looked up to see what Hermione's reaction would be and he was shocked to see that his friend wasn't even looking at the menu. Her eyes were locked with Harry who was holding one of her hands on the table.

Ron then quickly nudged Crystal who in turn got Neville and Ginny's attention.

'Why do they look so sad?' Neville asked quietly.

'I don't know, it looks as though Hermione is about to start crying though.' Ron said a little too loudly, his voice reaching Harry and Hermione's ears, the two looked back to their plates and ordered their meal. As they were eating everyone noticed that they never let go of each others hand.

Soon everybody was finished, except for Ron who shoved a few more peas into his mouth before Dumbledore stood up, motioning for others to do so whilst he flicked his wand and pushed all the tables back against the walls revealing a dance floor. The old headmaster than flicked his wand and a song started up and it filled the hall. It was an up beat song and mid way through it students started to take the floor.

Before long everyone was either dancing or talking and having a really good time. That's why it didn't go unnoticed that the most popular couple in school weren't joining in on the festivities.

Harry and Hermione just sat at their table ignoring everyone but themselves. Their hands were folded in each others, passing comfort that they knew the other didn't possess.

'Harry.' Hermione started softly, lifting Harry's face up with one of her delicate hands. 'I want you to know, that whatever happens, I just wanted to say that you're my best friend, you were my first friend and for that I wanted you to know how much I love you.'

'Hermio.' Harry tried but Hermione spoke over him.

'Let me finish Harry, if it wasn't for you I don't know what would have happened to me in our first year. I would have died probably, no one was going to come for me but you did. You saved my life more than you know. I just wanted to thank you Harry and tell you how much you mean to me.' She then moved forward and with a hidden amount of strength crushed Harry in an emotional hug. When she pulled back her eyes were shining with tears that were threatening to spill. It was then that Harry leaned forward and whispered to Hermione just as Dumbledore got up.

'I love you more than life itself.'

Dumbledore then addressed the crowd.

'Well, I hope everybody has had an enjoyable time tonight, I just wanted to say that there will be one final song before I have the misfortune to inform you that the ball is over.' He then flicked his wand and the music entrance for a slow song began.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione and walked towards the centre of the dance floor, he then pulled her towards him and leaned his forehead against hers as the singer started singing.

_  
I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping…while you're far away and dreaming.  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure _

Don't wanna close my eyes; don't wanna fall asleep…  
'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.

Harry eyes welled up and her buried his head into Hermione's curls and listened as the song continued.

_  
Lying close to you, feeling you're heart beating…  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
Then I kissed your eyes and thank God we're together.  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever…  
Forever and ever… _

Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep…  
'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing.

Harry drew himself back and tried his hardest to stop the tears that were overflowing his emerald orbs and lifted his watch and looked at the time, then looked back at Hermione and tried to smile but it could only come out as a sob.

_  
And I don't wanna miss one smile…  
I don't wanna miss one kiss…  
I just wanna be with you right here with you, just like this…  
I just wanna hold you close…  
Feel your heart so close too mine._

_And just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time…  
_

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time and pulled out the portkey that was already vibrating with power. Looking into her eyes one last time Harry vanished in a blinding flash of light just as the song reached its crescendo.

_Yeah…yeah…yeah…_

Hermione then collapsed to the floor and started crying, releasing all the tears that she had kept hidden all night. Ron and her friends all fell around her as she continued to cry her heart out for Harry.

_Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep…  
'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't want to miss a thing…  
'Cause even when I dream of you,  
The sweetest dream will never do, I'll still miss you babe,  
And I don't want to miss a thing. _

I don't wanna close my eyes!  
Don't wanna fall asleep!  
'Cause I miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you…the sweetest dream will never do…  
I still miss you babe, and I don't wanna miss a thing…

As the music continued the whole hall stopped what they were doing and looked on in silence as Hermione was questioned by her friends as she continued to cry in a heap in the middle of the great hall.

* * *

Harry arrived with another blinding flash and already he could here the ways below the full moon crash against the cliffside. He shut off his connection to Hermione and looked around for his parent's murderer.

'So Potter, decided to show your Gryffindor bravery and show did you.' A cold voice spoke from behind him.

Harry turned around slowly and came face to face with a man he hadn't seen since the Little Hangleton Graveyard three years ago.

'Voldemort. This ends tonight.' Harry then called for his staff and quickly transfigured into his battle robes.

'In such a hurry to die Potter?' Voldemort hissed between his pointed teeth, his forked tongue swishing between his fangs. 'Very well.' He then held out his hand and whispered something Harry couldn't hear. He then waited for Voldemort to make the first move.

'Avada Kedavra.' The green killing curse flew at Harry with alarming speed and he ducked underneath it just in time. He lifted his staff and sent back his own curse.

'Flara Delum.' A fireball the size of a bowling ball flew at Voldemort and made contact, but only with Voldemorts robes.

'Close Potter, but not close enough. Shakala.' Harry dodged he unknown black beam of light that flew over his shoulder.

'Your aim is getting shit in your old age Tom.' Harry taunted mockingly.

'Is it Potter?' Harry was then hit in the back and he screamed out in pain, the curse was slowly entering his skin like a worm would an apple. He waved his staff and the curse stopped leaving a small hole in his back.

Harry got up and pointed his staff at the ground, he then concentrated and soon the earth was rumbling and pieces of it close to the cliffs edge fell to the frothy water below. Soon the cliff was getting closer and closer to Voldemort before the Dark Lord changed into a bird of some sort and flew away from the inclosing edge. Harry shot another fire ball up in the air and hit the bird right in the chest. Voldemort then transformed whilst he was still falling to the ground and fell on the soft Irish grass with a thump. Wasting no time Harry fired off the same spell he had used on the traitor Andreas. The shadows burst from his staff and made their way to the crumpled Voldemort eerily. Harry watched in fascination, knowing that Voldemorts worst fear was Death, just how would he take it.

Voldemort screamed in terror and Harry relished in the sound, knowing that Voldemorts time was almost up, Harry dispelled the shadow cage and ran up to Voldemort and brought his staff crashing down on his scratched face, just as the ugly Dark Lord used the last of his strength and conjured a dagger and jammed it in Harry's leg and left it there as he slumped to the ground dead as Harry's forced all his hate into the tip of his staff and ended his life.

Once it was done Harry stepped back from the body and his buckling knees sent him to the ground.

It was done. It was finally over. He started crying tears of joy and screamed his victory up to the night sky. No more Voldemort.

Harry gasped and got off the ground, he winced in pain and noticed that the dagger in his leg was scraping against the bone. He pulled it out as quick as he could and close the wound back up, on the outside it looked fine but on the inside his ligaments and muscles had been cut apart.

He was about to open his connection back up to Hermione and tell her everything was going to be alright when Voldemorts body started twitching. He shook in horror.

He moved closer to the body and screamed in anger. The body of Voldemort slowly morphed back into the skinny body of Draco Malfoy.

'No, no, no, no, no.' Harry said over and over again as he grabbed the sides of his head.

He switched on the connection between him and Hermione and his blood turned cold.

_/ HARRY, VOLDEMORTS AT HOGWARTS… / _

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


	30. An End

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Note:_** Whoa, here we go. I really hope I don't disappoint…

* * *

**_  
Last time…_**

Voldemort screamed in terror and Harry relished in the sound knowing that Voldemort's time was almost up. He dispelled the shadow cage and ran up to Voldemort and brought his staff crashing down on his scratched face, just as the ugly Dark Lord used the last of his strength, conjuring a dagger and jamming it in Harry's leg and left it there as he slumped to the ground dead as Harry's forced all his hate into the tip of his staff and ended his life.

Once it was done Harry stepped back from the body and his buckling knees sent him to the ground.

It was done. It was finally over. He started crying tears of joy and screamed his victory up to the night sky. No more Voldemort.

Harry gasped and got off the ground, he winced in pain and noticed that the dagger in his leg was scraping against the bone. He pulled it out as quick as he could and close the wound back up, on the outside it looked fine but on the inside his ligaments and muscles had been cut apart.

He was about to open his connection back up to Hermione and tell her everything was going to be alright when Voldemort's body started twitching. He shook in horror.

He moved closer to the body and screamed in anger. The body of Voldemort slowly morphed back into the skinny body of Draco Malfoy.

'No, no, no, no, no.' Harry said over and over again as he grabbed the sides of his head.

He switched on the connection between him and Hermione and his blood turned cold.

_/ HARRY, VOLDEMORT'S AT HOGWARTS… / _

* * *

**_Chapter 30 – An End_**

Without even thinking, Harry apparated to Hogwarts.

* * *

'He's gone.' Voldemort murmured to himself as he felt his Portkey activate and take Potter to his meeting with Malfoy Jr. He then turned on his steed and addressed his audience. 'Well, my loyal followers… it is time. Today, the Wizarding world falls at my knees and acknowledges me as their Lord.' Voldemort then leant forward and spoke to his Shadow Guardian.

**Forward Jenor, your prey awaits you.** He whispered softly.

**_Yes Master._** The huge Basilisk hissed as it slithered off towards the lights of Hogwarts castle, leading the massive unit that was Voldemort's army.

As he moved out of the trees, Voldemort and his guardian were followed silently by his Death Eaters, 500 strong in numbers, their black cloaks and white masks shimmered in the moonlight as they marched purposefully behind their master. Next to come out of the trees were creatures that revelled in the presence of the darkness. The Vampires came first, they moved with ease and showed grace that could only be shown by their proud race as they stalked behind the Death Eaters. The other dangerous creature of the moon was the Werewolf and as they jumped out of the Forbidden Forest you could see how many of the beast Voldemort had been able to woo. The Wolves once Men appeared in droves, they snarled and growled to each other, communicating the victory they all desired, for it was the promise of flesh that had finally lured them to the Dark Lord. One of them let loose a howl and it echoed around the silent grounds.

After the Werewolves came the Trolls and Giants, all of them were holding dangerous looking weapons over their shoulders as the grunted at each other, comparing the sizes of their clubs as they swung them experimentally, one connecting with a tree and creating a domino effect with the rest of the Forest. And then lastly, 5 Basilisk slithered out and joined their master.

The Dark Lords army had arrived.

Alarms sounded off in the distance and Voldemort knew that the castle had felt his presence.

'And so begins the end.'

* * *

Inside Hogwarts, Hermione continued to cry amidst her friends who persisted to rain questions down upon her.

She lifted her head and noticed that the Ball was over and that the only people left in the hall were her friends and professors: Dumbledore, McGonagall, Shacklebolt and Hagrid.

'Hermione, where did Harry go?' Ron asked anxiously.

'He… He's gone.'

'Where Hermione? Where did he go?' Crystal asked gently.

'To fight Voldemort.'

'WHAT?' Hagrid roared.

All of a sudden a horned blared loudly through Hogwarts shaking the castles walls and foundations.

'Albus, what was that?' McGonagall asked curiously.

'It's an alarm… Voldemort is here.' The old Headmaster replied, shock and anger was noticeable in his voice.

'What? What happened to Harry?' Hermione asked frantically as she got up off the floor and grabbed the front of Dumbledore's robes.

'I don't know. It was either a diversion to get Harry away from Hogwarts or…' The old mage trailed off slowly.

'Or?' Ginny said hesitantly.

'He has already beaten Harry.'

'NO.' Hermione screamed, as she jumped away from Dumbledore and everyone as though she had been electrocuted. She turned away from everyone else and tried to use their link to contact Harry.

_/ Harry… Harry… HARRY/_ She yelled as her heart swelled with pain.

She turned back around with tears in her eyes. The alarm sounded again and with it a blast that shook the castle, she fell back on the floor and noticed with a spark of hope that her connection with Harry was back.

_/ HARRY, VOLDEMORT'S AT HOGWARTS… /_ The next thing she heard was the screech and roar of two powerful creatures, accompanied by a powerful voice which reverberated outside the castle, a voice that she thought she would never hear again only moments before.

'SOLUS, VAKIRA. FUCKIN KILL THOSE BASILISKS.'

* * *

After Harry arrived in front of the great doors that led into Hogwarts, his eyes searched the grounds and scanned over Voldemort's army.

'Holy shit.' He whispered in horror, estimating that Voldemort had over 2000 followers. He grabbed his staff tightly and called for his Guardians, once they were free both Solus and Vakira began running at the enemy. Harry then saw 5 things that could lose this battle for him in an instance and told his guardians.

'SOLUS, VAKIRA. FUCKIN KILL THOSE BASILISKS.'

Harry's guardians both sent back mental nods and began their task of taking down the Basilisks.

Vakira used his speed and blended in with the shadows that were given by the Forest, he vanished on the spot and was not found again until a loud screech was heard and he was found hanging off one of the Basilisks throat.

Solus was having a much harder time. He took to the sky as soon as Harry gave his order and set about looking for the massive snakes. As he spotted one he folded his wings behind himself and sped down toward his prey. The Light Guardian then noticed a beam of light heading his way and swerved it at the last second. He took to the sky again, all the while dodging the Death Eaters curses.

He dived again and this time was successful as his huge talons gripped one of the Basilisks right round the middle of the long snake. Then with a couple of flaps of his powerful wings he was in the air again, knowing he was slightly weighed down he carried the Basilisks as quickly as he could to Harry, who was waiting at the steps of the castle.

**Well done my friend. Only 2 to go and then we must destroy the one Voldemort is sitting on. He must be his Shadow Guardian.** Harry said firmly, he then watched as Solus took flight once more, he then walked down the steps and pointed 'Mione' directly at the head of the Basilisk, with a wave of the staff he had blown off the head and had burst the deadly eyes into nothing.

Taking another look at the Dark Army he jumped down the last stairs and stood straight back in front of the massive unit.

'AROFORN.' He shouted and slashed his staff in an arc, watching as projectile after projectile of gold light flew threw the air towards Voldemort's army. It looked as though the sky was raining shooting stars upon the Death Eaters, whose Harry's arrows of Light connected with first.

They slumped down to the ground, screaming in agony as the arrows burned through skin and bone to come out the other side of their body.

**_Master help._** Harry heard Vakira whispered in his mind.

**Vakira!** Harry changed into his Unicorn form and charged straight towards the remaining Basilisk that had his Shadow Guardian wrapped in his coils, a white glow came off his body as he galloped over the grounds off Hogwarts. Behind him he heard someone call out his name.

Finally help had arrived.

* * *

'Minerva call the Order, get them here as fast as you can.' Dumbledore spoke hurriedly, he then turned his attention towards the castle itself.

'Raise the wards my dear, protect the students once more.' Dumbledore mumbled and sighed in part relief as he felt the old castle consent as it shut in all the students inside their houses and then began to lock down the school. He then cast the Sonurus charm on his voice.

'THIS IS YOUR HEADMASTER, THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK, STAY INSIDE YOUR HOUSES AND STAY AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS, IT IS KNOWN THAT BASILISKS ARE ROMING THE GROUNDS. OLDER STUDENTS MUST KEEP CONTROL. MAY MERLIN WATCH OVER YOU ALL.' He then turned towards the staff of Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix members and Harry's friends. He was about to send them to their houses when he saw Hermione transform into her battle gear, doing some fancy transfiguration and doing the same for her friends.

'Follow me.' He said simply as he trotted off towards the great doors that were slowly locking themselves, waving his wand once he stopped the process and hurried everyone outside the doors, once everyone was out he waved his wand again and the doors continued to shut down.

With a final 'BOOM' the castle was locked down.

'HARRY.' Hermione shouted and pointed for the rest of the soldiers of the Light towards a glowing Unicorn that was charging head down towards a great Basilisk. The Basilisk didn't see him coming and Harry speared the snake with such a force that it blew up and sprayed those close to the confrontation with bit of flesh and blood that belonged to the snake.

Transforming back into his self, Harry checked on Vakira.

**Are you alright? **

**_Yes Master, thank you._** Vakira said softly, he then growled angrily and charged at a pack of Werewolves, tearing them apart with his teeth and claws.

Noticing that reinforcements had arrived, he apparated back to the group and immediately went into leader mode.

'Alright, the Basilisks have all been taken out except for Voldemort's Guardian, he will be the hardest to beat, so leave him to me, Solus and Vakira. Beware of the Werewolves, there are over a 600.' He was interrupted by a huge roar, and turning round he noticed that it belonged to Vakira who, with Solus, had just taken down quite a number of Werewolves, turning back to the group he said, 'Okay, maybe 500, he also has Vampires, Giants and Trolls. I know they outnumber us, but we-.' Harry had just noticed Hermione and his friends.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?' He screamed angrily. He wasn't answered as over 400 Unforgivables headed their way from the Death Eaters.

'HIT THE DECK.' Harry shouted as everyone complied and watched as the assorted lights flew into the castle walls, seeming to do nothing. Harry got onto his feet and looked worriedly at his friends.

'Stay together, please.' He then waved his staff and sent another blast of Light arrows towards the approaching army, seeing a black shield block him this time.

'Alright, let's do it. CHARGE.' He then took off at a run and started throwing spell after spell at his enemies. He looked over his left shoulder and saw Dumbledore and Hagrid charging forward with determined faces as they approached the giants, looking over his right he saw Flitwick give him a quick nod, just as he raised his wand and set a freezing curse at the oncoming Death Eaters.

The Werewolves broke away from the Dark Army and decided to charge on their own.

They were now 100 metres apart and closing in fast.

_/ Give me some wind assistance. /_ Harry told Hermione quickly as he conjured silver spikes that hovered in front of his soldiers. Hermione then waved her staff and a blustery wind picked up, sending the spikes directly at the oncoming Werewolves, the erupted howls as they made contact.

It was about 50 metres now till they would collide. The Death Eaters tripped over the fallen Werewolves and were bitten and scratched as the dying Werewolves took a few souls with them to the grave.

'Hagrid, the Giants are your job.' Harry shouted out to his first friend.

'Righ' yeh are Harry.' The big man than broke away from his group and was the second of the Light side to enter the battle, he barrelled his way through the Werewolves, knocking them aside with ferocious left and right hooks.

The two sides were now 10 metres apart and were about to come together when Harry got hit from behind and tumbled to the ground, a heavy weight laying on top of him.

He rolled over and came face to face with a Werewolf that was growling softly at him.

The Light soldiers and the Dark Army stopped running and looked at the shocking scene.

Harry breath came in quick gasps as the Werewolf put pressure on his chest to lean down and… lick him?

Harry then looked into the Werewolf's eyes and saw that they were a glowing amber colour.

'Remus?' He asked incredulously. The Werewolf answered him by lifting his shaggy head to the sky and letting out a tremendous howl. Harry pushed Remus off and stared at his father's friend, who started growling protectively at his kin who was staring at him as though he were a traitor.

'ATTACK.' A voice from the back of the Dark Army screamed. It was Voldemort, he charged through his army and pointed his Black staff tipped with a Gold stone directly at Harry. Waving it in figure 8 motions, Voldemort then jabbed forward and a blast of brown light shot forward, Harry ducked and looked behind him and saw that the brown magic that was meant for him had turned one of the Order members into a smoking pile of robes.

'ATTACK.' Harry roared and ran straight at Voldemort. The battle was finally on. He swung his staff at Voldemort and sent gold fire sprouting forth. Voldemort held his staff in front of him and as the fire connected with the gold stone it rebounded and came back at Harry who waved his staff again and a jet of water jumped out and doused the flames.

'So Potter, I see my little diversion didn't hold you for long.' Voldemort hissed as he straightened and flicked off imaginary dust off his shoulder. 'Oh well, no loss really, I see that Draco did manage to cause you some damage.' He then pointed to Harry's injured leg where Malfoy had plunged a dagger in.

Harry took this chance to look around and see everyone else fighting.

Hagrid was working with Dumbledore, Flitwick and some other Order members to bring down the Giants and Trolls, whilst everyone else battled the Werewolves and the Vampires.

He did this all in a couple of seconds but the distraction was enough for Voldemort to strike. He pointed his staff at Harry's knees and was rewarded with a crunching sound, as the Shadow Elemental shattered Harry's knee caps.

Harry stumbled but stuck his staff out to keep himself up. Grinning evilly, Voldemort looked directly at Harry and his smirk got wider, before Harry knew it, Voldemort's guardian had appeared from nowhere behind Harry's unguarded back, the snake struck out and bit his shoulder before Vakira came from Harry's left and tackled the beast to the ground. The two magical animals rolled before righting each other and began their duel.

**_Should I help Master?_** Solus' voice asked in Harry's head.

**No Solus. This is his fight.** Harry grunted, the poison from the Basilisk was seeping into his blood stream and making him dizzy.

**Emmeris, I could use a little help.** Harry sent out to his Phoenix. In a flash of Blue and green fire, the worried bird arrived above his shoulder and immediately dropped a few tears onto his back before flying off just as a beam of yellow magic came at her from Voldemort.

**Go and protect Hermione.** Harry said as he felt himself become energized again as his wound started to heal. Emmeris gave an accepting trill and flew off, joining with Fawkes, the two then started singing, their beautiful sound lifted the hearts of the soldiers of the Light.

'Magnificent creatures Phoenix's, wouldn't you say Voldemort?' Harry said, his words sounding so much like Dumbledore he only succeeded in making Voldemort angrier.

'Sopai Kiza.' Voldemort screamed and waved his staff in an ark. Dark magic spread from the staff and leaked over the fighters of the Light until many were down on the ground clutching their heads in pain.

Harry knew the curse from his knowledge transfusion with Barrok. The curse was used to blow up the brain, putting so much pressure on the mind till the pain was too much and it exploded.

Harry heard Hermione scream and saw that she was one of the ones under the curse, he changed into his panther form and charged the unsuspecting Voldemort. The pain on his back legs were excruciating but he over came it and launched into the air, his mouth was about to clamp around Voldemort's neck when the Dark Lord vanished.

Harry landed on the ground and his back legs buckled, he lifted his head and looked around for his nemesis.

He was too busy looking above ground level that his cat senses didn't pick up the sound of the ever approaching Python until it was about to plunge its fangs in his chest.

Harry, in his panther form, leapt back and stared at the snake, its red eyes told him exactly who it was.

The screams around him filled his sensitive ears with more power… he could smell the blood with his nose… he could taste the death that surrounded him.

A familiar scream caught his ear and he saw something that made his heart stop.

Neville and Ginny were trapped in a circle of ravenous Werewolves, already Harry could see that there jaws were dripping with the blood. Ginny was sobbing into Neville's shoulder as the last Longbottom protected her with his body.

Harry took one last look at the snake and ran off, he dodged and jumped everyone that was in his way but he was too late, one of the Werewolves who looked to be the leader, jumped forward and with two quick bites, had struck Neville and Ginny on their legs.

_NOOOO._ Harry screamed inside his mind. He jumped into the circle and pounced on the oblivious wolf who was looking to finish off Neville first as he loomed over him. Harry then swiped and tore at anything grey that moved, soon, Solus joined him, and together they both made quick work of the Werewolves. Harry transformed back to his human formed and crawled over to Neville.

'Har-Harry? Is Gi-Gin alright?' Neville wheezed, spluttering blood from his mouth. Harry looked at Ginny and sucked in a deep breath. He reached out a hand tentatively touched Ginny's pale face. It was so cold.

'Harry?' Neville asked.

Harry was about to answer when a 'POP' alerted him to a new arrival.

'Shydan, how did you get here?' Harry asked as he watched Shydan sniff Ginny's face.

**_What happened to mummy?_** The girl wolf asked quietly.

'She was bitten.' Harry told the young wolf as he looked down at Ginny's leg that was starting to rot, green mucus oozing out from the wound.

A quick gasp was heard and the sound of breathing was once again heard from Ginny as her chest rose and fell with each painful breath.

'Harry, Ne-Neville. Are you okay?' She said slowly. Neville looked as he was about to answer but as the moon passed through the sparse branches of the tree they hid beneath, his and Ginny's eyes went wide with horror.

'Oh no.' Harry gasped. They were changing. He stood up quickly and stumbled back, he turned on the spot and looked on in defeat… the Light side were being slaughtered.

No matter how many Death Eaters or Vampires the light side removed, another was always there to take the place of the fallen.

_/ HARRY HEL-… /_ Hermione's voice stopped and as Harry turned around he knew why.

Everything stopped and began moving in slow motion. Hermione was cowering opposite Voldemort. A green curse was just leaving his staff and Harry didn't need more than one guess to know which curse it was.

He watched dazedly, her Guardian Zara was up in the air, she had heard Hermione's distress call too, but she was too far away to do anything. Harry looked back as the curse was half way to its target.

Just when he was about to move, Dumbledore stepped in front of the curse and levitated one of the fallen Trolls clubs so that it intercepted the killing curse. As the wood splinted into a million pieces, Dumbledore sent back his own curse and so began a new duel that shook the grounds with power.

Harry sighed in relief, he couldn't take it anymore looking behind him he saw that Neville and Ginny were screaming in pain as they transformed into their new being. Around him, people continued to suffer. The Vampires and Werewolves continued to commit bloodshed. He turned to his light Guardian.

**SOLUS, WE MUST DO IT NOW. YOU WILL SURVIVE MY FRIEND.** He shouted, even mentally his voice shook with worry.

**_As you wish Master._** Solus replied firmly. The giant Griffin took to the sky a then spread his wings majestically and hovered in front of the moon. Harry shakily pointed his staff up at his Guardian.

'SUNNI TEMPUS.' He roared. The magic filled his staff right at the bottom and trailed its way up until the magic was storing itself in the stone. In one last push, the golden light erupted from 'Mione', the magic was still pouring itself from the staff and the start of the spell was nearing Solus, then as the last golden strand came away from the staff the beam of magic entered Solus, the fine beam continued to make its way into the Griffin's body until it was all gone.

The battle ground was silent as everyone stared at Solus. Then in a piercing screech, blinding hot light exploded from within Solus and covered the whole grounds of Hogwarts in a basking sun light.

When it was all over, Harry stared up at the miniature sun and looked around. Already the changes were taking place. The Vampires shrieked in agony as they crumbled to the ground. Their pale skin melted disgustingly under the hot light. The sun also affected the Werewolves, and they started changing back into their human forms, once they were righted and defenceless, the soldiers of the Light quickly stunned and incapacitated them. Now the battle was almost even.

Hagrid was still fighting the Giants and McGonagall and Flitwick were now fighting the Trolls and were quickly making headway due to the larger beast being blinded by the light. The Death Eaters were still strong so Harry knew he had to act. He took one last look at the sun which was his guardian and apparated in front of a bruised and battered Dumbledore. He pointed his staff in the air and began fulfilling his destiny.

'Earth and Air, Fire and Water

Elements of the Light unite

Release your power upon this soul

Destroy the Darkness

And end this fight.'

Harry finished his chant and drove the bottom of the staff into the ground. The stone was glowing a golden hue as it vibrated with power, a single multi-coloured light then shot out of the top and sped through the air, it then curved in an ark and came rocketing down towards Voldemort.

The Dark Lord looked as though he was trying to Apparate, but realising he couldn't, then tried to raise a shield but even as a darkness enveloped him, the magic Harry cast crashed through the shield and struck Voldemort in the chest. He screamed in pain as Harry slumped down to his shattered knees still grasping his staff.

The ground began to rumble as a part of it behind Voldemort rose up out of the ground with a silvery figure standing on top of it. Looking through squinted eyes, Harry saw that the ghost form riding the **Earth** was Tallis. Tallis roared silently and leaped into Voldemort's chest, making the Dark Lord hiss in pain. An attack from the **Air** came next, and riding on the invisible wind was a great dragon. Taipan folded his wings behind him and soared straight into Voldemort's body, making him start to shake as his eyes burned into Harry's.

A flash of **Fire** appeared in front of Voldemort's face. Blaze then hovered hauntingly before he flapped his wings once and flew into Voldemort's head.

'AHHHHH… POTTER.' Voldemort screamed as he dragged his arms up to grab his head.

Harry's hand started growing hot from the power that his staff was invoking, but he knew there was only one Element to go.

It came from the lake in the form of a tidal wave, and swimming through the **Water** was Lockyer. Harry's heart leapt with joy at seeing his old friend again and smiled softly as he saw his old guardian give him a quick wink before he crashed into Voldemort's body.

The Elements of the Light were all now in Voldemort's body, it was now a battle of wills as Harry, with his old guardians, fought the darkness inside Voldemort.

Voldemort then let out a piercing scream as light started flooding out of his open mouth. He turned his head towards Harry and in his eyes Harry could see worry and defeat.

Harry then closed his eyes and will his guardians to end it.

Light started poring out from cuts that were opening themselves up all around Voldemort's body. Then, like a wave at the beach, Voldemort's seemed to suck up all the air around him before he let loose one last horrifying scream and exploded in a blast of wind and light.

When the light faded, Harry looked up with hope filled eyes to see that Voldemort was nowhere in site. All around him new shrieks could be heard as Death Eaters with the Dark Mark grasped their left forearms in pain. They too then exploded, it seemed as though Voldemort had tied his lifeline through the Mark. It was a true sign that Voldemort had truly gone.

Harry looked to his right and saw that the remaining Order members were taking care of the last Trolls and Giants and even the Basilisk that was trapped under Vakira's mouth had been banished… The battle was over.

Someone gripped his shoulder and as he looked up he saw Dumbledore looking down at him with shining eyes full of pride. That was all it took, Harry used his staff to push himself off the ground and then grabbed Dumbledore in a crushing hug.

'Its over, he's finally gone.' He whispered disbelievingly.

'Yes, my boy, he's gone.' Dumbledore replied as he pulled back from the hug, which was just as well or he would have been crushed by a rampaging Hermione.

'Harry.' She then launched herself at him. Harry tried his hardest to stay upright but due to his now ever noticeable pain filled knees, he fell back to the ground with Hermione on him.

'You did it. You actually did. I'm so proud of you Harry.' She said tearfully as she leaned down and attacked Harry's face in kisses.

The two lay there in the grass, crying into each others shoulders. All over the grounds, other scenes like this were taking place.

But there were also some sad scenes as well.

'How many Albus?' A tired looking Minerva McGonagall asked sadly as she came up behind the Headmaster who was looking over his grounds sombrely.

'137 dead, another 25 injured. Two people have been bitten by Werewolves, they will now live a cursed life.' He said as he nodded his head towards Neville and Ginny who was being comforted by Ginny's family.

'A third of our troops have died. They did not die in vain though. Together, they have saved the Wizarding World.' He said proudly. 'We will honour their spirits and always remember them.' He bowed his head in respect to the fallen and then began making his way up to the castle. 'Come, I believe I need a large whiskey and I believe you need one too.'

They made their way back to the school, leaving Madam Pomfrey and the Healers in the Order to do their work.

'Mr Potter, are you alright.' Madam Pomfrey asked worriedly, for she had spotted the young man crying in the arms of Hermione. Harry looked up with a sad smile on his face.

'Never better, leave me Madam and help those who really need it.' Harry said quietly, as he shooed the ever worrying nurse away.

'Are you alright Hermione?' He asked as he turned back to his fiancé.

'Not right now, but I will be Harry. We will be.'

* * *

The next day, breakfast in the great hall was a somewhat sombre occasion. People wanted to celebrate but the deaths of the Light held them back.

When Harry and his friends arrived in the hall though, they were applauded as heroes. They all accepted the cheers gracefully and sat down at the Gryffindor table to listen to Dumbledore's speech.

'Last night, Hogwarts was attacked by Lord Voldemort and his Dark Army. Over 200 brave people fought for the Light… and many paid for it with their lives. I ask you now to raise your glasses and pay them a tribute that they so rightfully deserve.' He then toasted his glass to the hall and everyone followed.

'Now as I'm sure you have all heard… Voldemort is dead.' Massive cheers erupted throughout the hall, everyone was celebrating as they sent awed looks at Harry. They quieted down after Dumbledore shot some silver sparks out of his wand. Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny and Neville flinched.

'Yes, I know, it is great news and I ask you now to stand and make another toast.' He then turned a little bit so that he was now facing the Gryffindor table. Seeing this, everyone did the same with smiles on their faces. 'To Harry Potter.' Dumbledore shouted loudly.

'HARRY POTTER.'

Harry nodded his head quickly to acknowledge the toast and quickly got back to his discussion with his friends.

'I still can't believe it's finally over.' Ron said as he traced a scar that he earned the night before on his arm. Madam Pomfrey told him that she could get rid of it but Ron chose to keep it as a reminder.

'Is Charlie alright this morning?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Yeah, it will take a while but he should heal. Apparently he only got grazed by the teeth of a Werewolf, unfortunately me and Neville got the full blast.' Ginny said softly, she then turned to Harry. 'Neville told me what you did Harry, I just wanted to thank you, I don't know what would have happened if we turned.'

Harry looked at her and gave her a small smile, when she had turned away again he looked up at the small sun that was still shining outside above the grounds. Excusing himself, Harry got up and made his way out of the hall. He was about to leave the doors when he crashed into someone.

'Sorry, I wasn't loo-. Remus.' Harry shouted as he finally saw who he bumped into.

'Harry, I'm so proud of you.' The old Werewolf said warmly.

'Remus what happened last night?' Harry asked in amazement.

'I don't know. I had gone into the Forest to transform and then I heard one of the Wolves howling so I followed it and then when I saw the battle, the Wolf inside me went crazy, I started chasing after you and I'm sorry to say that I was going to attack you but when I saw your eyes… I don't know, something inside stopped me, I suppose it was my human part and anyway I was able to control the Werewolf. It was amazing, never before had I done that.' He said breathlessly.

'That's incredible.' Harry agreed, his mind was working over time.

'Anyway Harry I'll see you later, I heard that Ginny and Neville were bitten and I've come to see if I can be any help.' He then hugged Harry one last time and walked off into the hall.

Harry's mind was still whirling as he stepped outside and called Vakira.

**_Hello Master._** The Dark Guardian said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

Come Vakira, it seems as though Solus is fading. Let us say goodbye. Harry then leaped onto his guardian and the pair dashed across the grounds until they were directly under the sun that was Solus.

Looking around Harry wondered whether the battle actually took place, everything was as though it should be. The grass was clean, littered no longer of blood and flesh. The air was clean and crisp, no longer smelling of death.

'Yes, everything is the way it should be.' Harry whispered.

'And how is that?' A soft voice asked from behind him, turning around he saw Hermione riding Polesien bareback, she walked up beside him and stopped. Harry stared at her for a few seconds, noticing the way her hair fell across her face in the slight spring breeze.

'Perfect.' He finally replied.

A sound like a gun shot was heard above them and the two looked up to see that Solus had disappeared and was replaced by the real sun. Harry then heard a high pitched screeching and looked up to see a little golden lump falling from the sky.

**_Master._** Solus' squeaky voice said. **_I can't fly._** Harry then held out disbelieving hands and caught the little feather ball that was Solus.

'Solus? What happened?' Harry asked as he held his Light guardian up to his face.

**_Is the battle over Master?_** Solus asked and peered around with little beady eyes.

'Yes. Why are you so small?'

**_The longer I stayed as the sun, the smaller I got. If I stayed up there any longer I would have died. But I wanted to make sure that the battle was over._** Solus said.

'Oh Solus you did brilliantly. How long will you stay like that for though?' Harry asked curiously.

I must grow again, just like when I was a newborn. Solus said with a hint of sheepishness in his voice.

'Oh, well how old were you before?' Harry asked, speaking out loud for Hermione's benefit. It looked as though Solus didn't want to answer until Harry heard a mumbled number in his head.

'What was that?'

**_I was 456 years old._** The Light guardian snapped angrily. Harry stared at him for a few seconds before he started laughing uncontrollably.

'What, what did he say?' Hermione asked amusedly.

'He's 456 years old. It's going to take another 456 years for him to grow back.' Harry said as he stopped in between giggles.

'Ouch. Hey, that hurt.' It was now Solus' turn to giggle as the small Griffin hung off his finger.

'Come on, let's go, I want to read through some books.' Harry said as he placed the new born looking Solus on his shoulder.

'What do you need to look through books for?' Hermione asked inquisitively as she turned Polesien around to follow Harry.

Harry turned back to Hermione and smiled widely.

'I'm going to cure Lycanthropy.' And with that he and his guardians galloped away from a stunned Hermione…

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle **_


	31. Discoveries

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Chapter 31 – Discoveries _**

'Harry?' Hermione asked loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the Potions classroom. She stepped in and took a couple of seconds to take in the new look of what was once a dark and dank place.

The large room was now filled with natural light thanks to the hole in the wall that Harry had blasted, incidentally giving a perfect view of the great lake. There were also some portraits hanged up around the walls, mostly of Hogwarts which looked straight out of a fairy tale in some of the "long shots" as Harry had called them. Even the smell was gone, and as she sniffed the air Hermione could swear that the new smell reminded her of her shampoo.

All in all, she liked the new version of the Potions classroom much better than the old one.

'In here.' Harry shouted back from a door at the front of the classroom that led, Hermione knew, to Harry's office. She quickly walked through the classroom and stepped into the place where she and Harry had spent many a nights exploring their student/teacher relationship.

'Harry, professor Dumbledore wants to know when you're going to emerge from your dungeons and face the world again, seriously, you've been down here for a week, aren't you done yet? Not to mention the reporters that are camped out on the grounds. I swear, there must be over a thousand last time I checked and at any given point they start chanting your name, hoping you'll come out and speak to them.' She said as she plopped herself down on the Gryffindor red lounge that was situated in the corner of the office.

'I'm almost done sweety, it takes a while to create a potion that will change the Wizarding world you know.' Harry replied a bit sarcastically.

'What, did you say you're almost done? Oh praise the heavens, that means you can spend more time with me instead of your little chemistry set.' Hermione teased.

'Watch it or I might just spill to the reporters that you and I are no longer a couple.' Harry said as he briefly looked up from a cauldron that was bubbling with a dark blue muck. Hermione sprung up in her seat and pointed a threatening finger towards Harry.

'You wouldn't dare.' Making Harry gulp loudly, his Adams apple working like an elevator.

'No, no I wouldn't dream of it precious.'

'That's better.' Hermione said smugly as Harry breathed a sigh of relief and added a couple of small, greenish scales to his potion.

'Excellent. All done, well almost, just one more ingredient.' Harry crowed triumphantly ten minutes later, making Hermione jump out of her seat where she was reading a copy of Witch Weekly that Harry had confiscated earlier in the week from a 5th year Hufflepuff, mainly due to the front cover which had a picture of his head where he was smiling roguishly.

'What do you mean, "one more ingredient"?' Hermione asked as she threw the copy of the magazine over her shoulder and approached Harry who was holding two vials of the potion that was now black as night.

'Follow me and all your questions will be revealed.' Harry said excitedly as he ran out of his office, a confused Hermione followed behind him as they ran all the way up to the great hall where lunch was currently taking place.

Harry blew the doors open and continued on to the Gryffindor table, ignoring the shrieks of fright from the younger students thinking that the castle was being attacked again.

He searched the table for his two patients and made a b-line directly for them with a big smile on his face. By this time everyone was looking at him, this being the first time they had seen him apart from Potions lessons.

Harry came to a stop and held the two vials before Ginny and Neville.

'Ta Daa.' He sang happily, just as Hermione stopped beside him, she bent over and tried to catch her breath from the long run through the castle.

'Er, Harry, what is that?' Neville asked suspiciously.

'Why it's your cure.' Harry said as though he was speaking to a child.

Ginny and Neville then shared incredulous glances.

'Well it will be your cure after you two add the last ingredient.' Harry corrected himself.

'Are you serious Harry?' Ginny asked as tears started to spring in her eyes.

'Yep, but I'm afraid for it to work I'm going to have to ask you a very personal question, so do you want to wait till toni-.' He was cut off as Ginny stood up abruptly.

'Now, let's do it now.' She said as she jumped up and down.

'Ok, ok, settle.' Harry said with a chuckle, he then put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder to hold her in place whilst he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

The next second Ginny face erupted into a furious blush.

'I'm not going to tell you that.' She squeaked indignantly with a quick look at Neville.

'Fine, I guess you want to stay a Werewolf.' Harry said airily as he turned to Neville with a smirk. He then leaned down and whispered the question he had asked Ginny, getting the same reaction he had gotten from the female Weasley.

'You guys should just tell me, I need to know because it is the last and most important ingredient that needs to finish my potion.' Harry said firmly.

'Fine.' Ginny huffed, then leaned forward to whisper something in Harry's ear, when she pulled back her blush had come back full force. Harry smiled warmly and turned to Neville.

'Alright.' Neville said dejectedly as he also whispered something in Harry's ear. When Harry pulled back his broad grin was infectious and soon Neville and Ginny were smiling shyly too.

Harry then gave both vials to Hermione and before either one could react pulled a piece of hair from both Ginny and Neville's head.

'What was that for?' They shouted angrily as they rubbed their heads.

'You'll see.' Harry said as he placed the hairs in separate vials. The one that held Ginny's hair had turned a fiery red and Neville's had turned green, as green as grass. Harry then took the vials back and handed the one with Ginny's hair to Neville and vice versa.

'Drink.' He commanded sharply. To his amazement both Ginny and Neville did so whilst they looked into each others eyes. When the contents of the vials were all gone Harry, for the first time, looked nervous.

'Okay, now I want you to close your eyes and search for the Werewolf inside you. Once you do that call it to you and merge with it.' Harry said softly as they followed his instructions.

'Er, Harry what are you doing?' Ron asked stupidly.

Harry didn't answer and just watched as Ginny and Neville started to transform. People started backing away, screaming shrilly as they moved from the known Werewolves.

When the transformation was all done, two puffing Werewolves were standing next to the Gryffindor table, with a calm looking Harry standing in front of them.

The hall was silent as Harry reached out and scratched the Werewolf that was Ginny behind the left ear, making everyone gasp, especially when Ginny let out a loud satisfied growl.

'Harry. What have you done?' Albus Dumbledore asked stupidly from the head table.

'Well I thought that was obvious professor.' Harry said amusedly. 'I've cured Lycanthropy.'

To prove this point Ginny and Neville transformed back into themselves and ran at Harry to crush him in a huge hug. The trio then started jumping up and down screaming and crying happily. They were soon joined by Ron, Crystal and Hermione.

'Harry you're a bloody genius.' Ron shouted ecstatically, as he crushed his sister in another hug.

It was then at this point that Remus Lupin, coming for his daily inspection of Neville and Ginny walked through the doors of the great hall. Seeing Harry and his friends jumping around happily and the rest of the staff and students looking at them with gaping jaws he thought he'd let himself be known.

'What did I miss?'

'Ah Remus, I was hoping you'd come today.' Harry said as he broke away from his friends and approached his old professor with a secret smirk. 'Would you care to join me for a drink down in the dungeons?'

* * *

Twenty minutes later saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Crystal, Dumbledore and three grinning werewolves huddled outside in the entrance hall. Of course a couple of poor first years mistook the grins of the werewolves for evil snarls and ran away at a quick pace.

'So, do we all know our parts?' Harry asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

'Yep.'

'Grrrrr.' Were his echoed responses.

'Ok, on three. One… Two… Three. Go.' Harry then threw open the doors that led to the grounds, and therefore the reporters, and watched as his friends started screaming with fervour and ran towards the reporter's campsite.

Harry started laughing and nodded for Ginny, Neville and Remus, his new Werewolf animagus friends, to start running after the others, all the while howling and growling in the bright sun.

He then heard new screams, obviously the reporter's had spotted the werewolves.

Harry then called Vakira and leapt onto his Nundu and told his shadow guardian to head towards the screams.

Racing away, Harry relished in the wind blowing through his hair. The fresh air of spring flowed through Hogwarts, giving it its much needed first new breath of life.

He gave a battle cry as he came into view of his friends and the reporters. Ginny, Neville and Remus had bundled them up in a circle and were growling softly as he arrived.

Vakira pulled up and Harry jumped off him in a flourish, waiting for Hermione to say her line.

'Oh its Harry Potter, he'll save us.' She said breathlessly as she raised her hand and rested it across her forehead in a perfect damsel in distress pose.

'Never fear fair maiden, I'll save you.' Harry repeated, doing such a good impression of Gilderoy Lockhart that he was scaring his friends. The reporters though, were eating it all up.

Harry then walked fearlessly forward towards Remus and as everybody watched him with baited breath, flicked him right on the snout.

'Bad Werewolf, bad. Sit.' He admonished firmly, watching with hidden amusement as Remus the Werewolf sat on his haunches.

He then turned with a full blown grin stuck on his features to his captive audience.

'Alright Remus, shows over.' Harry said as he saw his friends looking as though they were hurting themselves by holding in their laughter.

The crowd then let out a shocked gasp as Remus, Ginny and Neville returned to their normal selves.

'H-How?' Harry heard one reporter mutter.

'Well,' Harry started as he conjured himself a podium and took his place upon it. 'It all started last week, in the final battle. I was charging, almost ready to fight when I was tackled in the back and driven to the ground by Remus here who was in his Werewolf form. A funny thing happened though, he licked me.' He stopped here to see if anyone would say anything, but was sorely mistaken as his friends laughed at everyone else's enthusiastic look.

'Yes, you heard right, he licked me. What was the reason for this? Remus Lupin was able to control the wolf within and by so doing, took control of his body whilst he was in his Werewolf state. Yes, yes I know it's hard to believe but it happened, I still have the saliva on my cheek to prove it. How did he do it though? Well, I'll tell you. Love… It was that simple, when Remus Lupin looked into my eyes he saw my mother, someone who he loved dearly, someone who was a friend to him when no one else was. When he saw my eyes, it was love that let him take back control of himself. It was then the next day, after talking with Remus, I figured something out. So that is where I have been this last week. I have created a potion that will help all Werewolves around the world.' He finished with a wave of his hands.

Everyone stood stunned as they stared up at Harry who still had his arms held above him, waiting anxiously for their reaction.

It came in the sound of a lone clap. The clap grew louder and with it more people joined in in applauding Harry's accomplishment. Soon everyone who had witnessed what had happened had started cheering. The blinding flash of the cameras and the scribble of quills worked in tandem as they recorded the presentation.

Harry jumped down and with a wave of his hand he made the podium disappear. His eyes then bugged out and he quickly placed a Sonorus charm on his throat.

'O, ONE LAST TIDBIT OF INFORMATION, WITH THIS POTION I HAVE ALSO BEEN ABLE TO NULLIFY THE EFFECT SILVER WOULD HAVE ON A NORMAL WEREWOLF. THANK YOU.' He then took the charm off and looked at his friends who were all smiling at him.

'Well, that went well.' He said simply with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

'Quite, now excuse me Harry, I just have to clear up all this mess.' Dumbledore said amusedly as he narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the reporters. The rest watched as he cast the Sonorus charm as Harry just did on himself.

'OI, GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF MY SCHOOL. THAT IS ALL.' Needless to say his instructions were followed in a short amount of time and soon Hogwarts was reporter free again.

Later than night we find ourselves in the Gryffindor Head Girls bedroom were Harry and Hermione were currently getting ready for bed.

Once they were all snuggled up under the covers Hermione lay on her back, arms behind her head and was staring at the ceiling whilst Harry was lying on his side and playing with a piece of her hair.

* * *

'Harry?' Hermione spoke suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

'Mmm hmm.' Harry replied distractedly as he continued to twirl his fingers through her locks. He dropped his hand though as Hermione rolled over, so that they were both now on their sides and had their faces so close together that their noses were actually touching.

'Has it sunk in yet… all the things you have done?' She whispered softly. Harry looked deep within her eyes and sighed.

'Not yet. I mean, I can't believe that there is no more Voldemort. It feels weird to know that the man whose mission in life was to kill me is dead, as well as all he's other henchman… maybe now everyone will leave me alone?'

'I don't know about that. You'll always grab attention Harry. You're you, and especially after today's little show all the Werewolves around the world are now going to come to you to save them.' Hermione said as she placed a warm hand on Harry's cheek.

'Well, I've got a little plan for that. You see, I thought I'd let Remus, Ginny and Neville take care of all that business. I'll give them all the money they need to by supplies and the store of course and then we can just make the potion so Werewolves can just by it off the shelves.'

'That's a brilliant idea.' Hermione said enthusiastically.

'Why thank you.' Harry said as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

They just lay there staring before Hermione broke the silence once again.

'Harry?'

'Mmm.'

'What happens now?'

'What do you mean?' Harry said innocently.

'You know what I mean. You promised.' Hermione said with a hint of hurt in her voice. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around her and quelled her fears.

'As soon as the exams are over we will do it.' He said tenderly and smiled as Hermione flicked her bright eyes filled with hope up to meet his.

'When? The day exams finish, or the day after or the day after that?' Hermione rambled quickly. Harry moved his head and pressed his lips against Hermione's to stem the flow of words. When he saw Hermione's eyes darkening with rage at being cut off, he smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

'The last day of term. That is the day when we shall marry.' Harry said soothingly.

'The last day of term.' Hermione repeated in a whining voice. 'But that's so far away. I want to be Mrs Potter now.' She finished with a cute pout.

'Soon my love, soon.' Harry said, laughing afterward as Hermione continued to sulk.

'Now, my turn to ask a question.' Harry said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione's body.

'What are you going to do after we finish school?'

'Well, if I get marks I hope to get an internship at St Mungo's. Do you think I'll be a good Healer Harry?' Hermione asked, her voice sounding very self conscious.

'You Miss Granger soon to be Mrs Potter, will be… perfect.' Harry said proudly.

'Oh, how do you know Harry?' Hermione asked pleadingly.

'Because I know all. Hermione, sweety, relax. If there's one thing I known about you from the very first moment we met, it is that you can do anything you set your mind to.' Harry said sincerely.

His reward for saying something so truthful was a big kiss on the lips, when Hermione pulled back they were both looking very flustered.

'You know why else I can't wait for our wedding?' Hermione whispered succulently.

'Oh, what's that?' Harry stuttered squeakily. Hermione then moved in close until her lips were pressed softly against Harry's ear.

'Our wedding night.' She breathed huskily. She then leaned back and snuggled into Harry's chest.

'Oh.' Was all Harry could say.

* * *

It was exam time at Hogwarts and the 5th and 7th years were the most stressed of the whole school.

But the student who everyone avoided the most was Hermione. Ever since they had entered the month of April, Hermione Granger had been possessed and had turned into one of the scariest people in Hogwarts.

'Hermione, calm down.' Harry tried to say in a placating voice.

It did not work though and Hermione turned on him with eyes burning dangerously.

'Calm down… Calm down. Harry, must I remind you how important this exam is?'

'What, its only Charms.' Ron said dumbly. Everyone around him new it was a mistake as soon as he said it and they all moved away from the tall red head who, seeing this, started to realise he had said the wrong thing as well.

'What did you say Ronald Weasley.' Hermione hissed softly.

'I… Hermione listen…You can't.' Ron was then saved from Hermione raised wand as the doors to the great hall, turned exam hall, were opened by a stern looking professor McGonagall. Ron screamed hysterically and ran pell mell into the hall.

'Well, in a more sedate pace than Mr Weasley, you may enter.' McGonagall said with a small twitch of her lips.

* * *

'It's all over.' Harry said, relief evident in his voice, as he sunk down under a tree on the grounds.

His friends followed suit, and soon they were all sitting under the shad in couples. Hermione in Harry's lap, Crystal in Ron's and Ginny who was currently holding Shydan and was licking her fur in Neville's lap.

'Er, Ginny, what are you doing?' Ron asked as he moved his tongue about in disgust. Ginny looked up at him with a disbelief written on her face.

'What does it look like, I'm giving her a bath.' Ginny said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Did she tell you how she was able to apparate in the final battle yet?' Harry asked curiously.

Ever since that night Neville and Ginny had been able to communicate mentally with their brethren and since Shydan wouldn't tell him herself, Harry had tried to go through Ginny.

'She's says she felt that I was in trouble and she wanted to see me.' Ginny said after pausing for a few seconds to lick Shydan's ears.

'So she's magical?' Harry asked again.

'She doesn't know Harry, so stop pestering her and let her get some sleep.' Ginny said in a protective voice that wouldn't sound out of place coming from a mother.

'Okaayy.' Harry complied.

'Hey, it's not long till the big day is it?' Crystal said excitedly.

'Nope, only two weeks till we will be pronounced man and wife.' Hermione said, her voice also filled with joy.

'So how are you doing it, are you going to have a muggle priest or have someone from the ministry do it?' Crystal asked again.

'We're going to have a muggle priest. He's a friend of Parvati's family so he knows all about magic.' Hermione replied.

'How many people are actually coming?' Ron asked as he waved his wand distractedly, turning a butterfly different colours.

'Not many, just our friends and family.' Harry said thoughtfully.

'Were is it going to be held?' Neville asked.

'Down by the lake.' Hermione said.

'On the quidditch pitch.' Harry said at exactly the same time.

The soon to be married couple then looked at each other and said the exact same thing again, except roles reversed.

The others just laughed at their expense and watched as Harry and Hermione continued to squabble over their wedding arrangements.

* * *

****

**_Flyin Eagle_**


	32. The Wedding Of The Century

_Return Of The Elemental_

**_  
Disclaimer:_** Righto people, we all know the drill. J.K owns it, not me. Also a song in this chapter belongs to 'The Veronicas' not me. Hmm, I don't own much do I?

**_  
Note:_** Hanky panky in this chapter. We know it's been coming though. What do you expect after a night at a wedding… A game of Charades? Hope it won't be too offending though. I've seen worse so that should help.

* * *

_**  
Chapter 32 – The Wedding Of The Century**_

'Ron, will you calm down, your more nervous than me.' Harry said amusedly as he watched his best man run around with a nervous look on his face. It was then that Harry wondered what was wrong.

'Er, Ron, what is it that you have apparently lost?' Ron stopped dead and peered up over Seamus' bed which he was currently looking under.

'Her ring. Hermione's wedding ring, I've lost it.' He whimpered weakly.

Harry's mind, for a second, froze.

His mother's old wedding ring, the one that he had used as an engagement ring, the one that Hermione wanted to use as her wedding ring as well, was lost.

'Ok, Ron, now just think. Where did you last see it?' Harry asked, his voice calm.

'In here.' He said, waving his arms around the 7th year boy's dormitory.

'Well, if that's the case then.' Harry said as he held his hand out and summoned his staff.

'No Harry, please don't kill me. I'll find it. I'll buy you a new one, just please don't kill me.' Ron shouted hysterically as he watched Harry wave his staff

'What the bloody hell are you talking about?' Harry asked before he plucked something out of thin air. He then walked over to a cowering Ron and held his hand out.

'Now this time, don't lose it.' He said as he showed Ron the lost item. Then, in an afterthought, he added. 'Or I will kill you.' Ron just nodded dumbly and held the ring protectively to his chest.

A knock at the door and then alerted them to someone else's presence.

'Are you guys decent.' Ginny voice shouted impatiently.

'Yeah, come in Gin.' Harry said as he turned back to his mirror, trying in vain to straighten his tie. In the reflection he saw the door open and Ginny walk in wearing one of the golden dresses that Hermione had chosen for her bridesmaids. He turned around and whistled appreciatively.

'Wow Gin, you look superb.' He said as he moved forward and collected her in a hug.

'Mmm, I could say the same thing about you.' Ginny said as she stepped back and looked up into Harry's eyes, she continued to stare until she suddenly spoke.

'When I was younger I dreamed of this day. Of course, I was the one that would be standing next to you.' She said softly as she brought her hands up to work with Harry's, now, obedient tie. When she was done she nodded approvingly and gave Harry a peck on the cheek.

'Now though, my dreams are different.' Then she said mischievously. 'And they don't include the Boy-Who-Lived.' She then picked up her dress and dashed for the door and was out before Harry knew what had happened.

'Women.' Ron said from the floor as he got up and brushed one of his knees and then switched over to do the other one. Harry made his way over to him and looked down at him with a curious face.

'What do you mean "Women".'

'Well, didn't she just confuse the hell out of you?' Ron said as he quickly slapped his chest pockets and sighed in relief.

'Yeah.' Harry replied.

'Well, that's what we, "men", do when that happens. Don't ask me why, it's just a rule. When we get confused by a woman we wait till there out of ear shot and then say it. Now are you sure you don't want to hold onto this ring Harry, I might lose it again.' Ron said as he fumbled around in his pocket and then pulled out the ring and held it out for Harry from his kneeling position on the floor.

'Harry are you com-….' Neville had just burst through the door at this moment and had stopped talking once his eyes had taken in the scene before him. His mouth kept flapping but he wasn't making any sense.

'Err, coming are you… you coming are… Harry coming… I've gotta go.' Neville then ran helter skelter out of the dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron to wonder exactly what was wrong with the boy.

It was then that they noticed what positions they were in. Jumping apart quickly, Harry went back over to the mirror to check himself one final time and Ron started saying manly stuff every five seconds.

'Come on we better go.'

'You said it mate. Lets leave this shit hole mate. And you can get married to Hermione… Not me. Come on.' Ron then ran out the door and Harry followed, ready to start the first day of the rest of his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the front gates of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was talking to an assorted bunch of reporters that had gotten wind of Harry and Hermione's wedding.

'I shall tell you one more time. If you do not leave now, you will all be charged with harassment… NOW LEAVE.' Seeing no one shift, Dumbledore pulled his wand out and started firing hexes at the pesky people.

Soon "Pops" of dissapartion could be heard and all the reporters had left. They had all wanted the story of the year but if what it took to stay was to avoid the end of Albus Dumbledore's wand then they were willing to let this one story to slip away.

Dumbledore smiled serenely, turned around and walked back up the worn path to his school.

* * *

Harry stepped out of Hogwarts and began walking towards the great lake. He smiled as he remembered all the arguing he had to go through with Hermione to have their wedding there.

He knew as soon as Hermione had said it that the lake was going to be the location of their wedding. It would happen no other way. If that was where Hermione dreamed her wedding, then Harry would do everything in his power to make her dreams come true.

In the distance he spotted the tent where Hermione and her entourage were getting ready. As he got closer he heard laughing but as he got closer still, it stopped suddenly and whispering was all that was heard. Then, as he was passing the front of the massive tent, Crystal stuck her head out and scowled at him.

'No peeking.' She snapped.

'I wasn't.' Harry said defensively even though he was standing on his toes trying to look over Crystal's head.

'Oi, I said stop.' Crystal said as she moved forward with her wand raised threateningly. Harry was thankfully saved by a passing Dumbledore.

'Ah Harry, not nervous I hope.' Dumbledore said with a wink to the scared young man as he led him away from Crystal who still had her wand pointed at him.

'Not at all, why should I be nervous?' Harry said conversationally.

'Well, it's not everyday you get married is it, unless your like my Uncle Dorman. Poor man, thought he could marry every woman in the land. Anyway that's a different story. It's just that today, you are taking a very big step that will be with you for the rest of your life.'

'I know sir. That's why I'm not nervous, I can't wait.' Harry said as they stepped into the wedding area. The last chairs were being set up by Hagrid as Dumbledore walked with Harry down the aisle towards the front.

'I knew you'd say that. It was the exact same thing your father said to me as I asked him the same question before his wedding.' Dumbledore said with one final wink as he left Harry for a prime seat in the front row on the groom side and began eating a bag of Lemon Drops that he must have had on his person every minute of every day.

Soon the many seats were being filled up by friends and family of Harry and Hermione. Harry even meeting some of his bride's relatives that didn't know magic existed and thought that they were at Hermione's boarding school for the smart and gifted… which wasn't entirely untrue.

Ron then ran up to Harry and stood beside him taking in big breaths.

'Its time, she's coming. Good luck mate.' Ron said as he stood leant up against Harry for support.

'What's wrong with you?' Harry asked as music started to flow gracefully through the air.

'Just meeting one of the bridesmaids.' Ron replied with a small smile. Then stood up straight and motioned his head behind Harry.

When he looked around Harry could have sworn he had entered heavens good graces and was showering in its glory. For that was the only explanation that entered his mind as he stared down the aisle and watched as Hermione approached him on her fathers arm.

With a smile that would have melted the biggest iceberg and eyes that sparkled with such warm affection, Hermione glided towards Harry in a wedding dress of pure white silk. It was held up by two thin straps that went over her shoulders and crossed at her back and didn't meet the soft looking material till just above Hermione's bottom, giving some of the older guests behind her quite a turn.

What seemed like forever, Hermione finally made it and stood next to Harry. She then turned slightly so that she was facing him and whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

'Do you come here often?' Harry couldn't help it, he smiled and leaned down quickly to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

'I try not to make a habit of it.' Harry said as he played with one bit of Hermione's hair that she had left to fall down the side of her face, just the way Harry liked it.

'Ready to get married?' He asked quickly before Parvati's Uncle began.

'Most definitely.' Hermione whispered.

The ceremony was beautiful and many a guest could be heard sniffling. Mainly the women as Ron kept muttering behind Harry. But Harry was sure that he heard Hagrid blow his nose once or twice amongst many of those "women". Soon it was time to exchange vows and rings. Harry was first and he motioned for Ron to give him the ring.

Ron, who was currently mouthing to Crystal that she "looked pretty", blushed and pulled out Harry's mothers ring. Harry then held it in his right hand whilst he reached out with his left to grab Hermione's left hand. He then brought it up and rested the ring against her fourth finger and then spoke.

'When I was young I dreamed of a life where I would one day have a family. It was parents to start off with. I just wanted someone to love me. But as I grew older my dreams turned to a family of my own, a life of my own. I dreamed of my kids, a house, a job, but most importantly of all, a wife. She was beautiful, with flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I dreamed of a goddess. But when I came to Hogwarts my dream started to change. First it was my job, I was going to be Doctor, I wanted to help people. That soon turned into a Professional Quidditch player. Next to change were my house and then my kids. Then, last to change was my wife. Her hair was no longer blonde and wavy, but brown and bushy… Her eyes, once blue as the sky, had turned as brown and as beautiful as the depths I look into now. The time when I was away from you both helped and hurt me Hermione. I had realised my dream, but yet I could do nothing. Whilst everyone thought I was dead, you kept hope and with that my dream only became sharper in focus. When I came back and saw you, I saw you as the young woman that had haunted me each time I had closed my eyes. You were always there for me, through thick and thin. Today, my goddess, I ask you to complete part of my dream, to be by my side forever and always, so I can be by yours.' Harry said, not bothering to brush away the tears that had spilled from his eyes. He then slid the ring slowly down Hermione's smooth finger whilst he looked into her glassy eyes.

Once the ring was securely in place, Hermione turned around to a crying/smiling Crystal and picked up Harry's fathers ring. She then turned back to Harry and held it in place and spoke her vows.

'My knight in shining armour. That is what you have always been for me Harry. Ever since I was a little girl I dreamed of this moment. In my dreams it is at this part where I take the knights helmet off and see who my hero is. And like you, my dream changed. For when I met you, I never had to remove the knight's helmet, you were already standing next to me. You befriended me when no one else would, you showed me something that no one else gets to see. Your heart. You're honest, compassionate, loyal and above all else the love of my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of it with you my knight.' She then gently eased the ring on and smiled tearfully up at Harry.

'Waaaaaaa. 'M sorry… just so beautiful.' Hagrid sobbed suddenly as he blew his nose loudly.

'Quite alright my dear fellow, I feel the same way.' The priest said as he stepped forward in front of Harry and Hermione again with a small smile on his lips as he added softly. 'Let's finish this shall we?'

'Do you Hermione Jane Granger take Harry James Potter to be you lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do.' Hermione said brightly.

'And do you Harry James Potter take Hermione Jane Granger to be your lawfully wedded bride?'

'I do.'

'Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife… you may now kiss the bride.' He said with a small wink to Harry.

Harry didn't need telling twice and turned towards Hermione who inched closer to him in expectation. Harry then leant down and the pair had their first kiss as a married couple.

Cheers then went up through the gathering and Harry and Hermione pulled apart with huge smiles on their faces. Harry then grabbed Hermione's hand and walked down between their friends and family, sharing hugs and handshakes on the way, not bothering to dodge the little bits of confetti that was fluttering down from the sky.

Harry then looked over his shoulder and saw Dumbledore and McGonagall holding their wands carefully by their sides whilst they looked around. Once they saw that none of Hermione's relatives were looking they pointed their wands to the sky and released dozens upon dozens of Doves. The white birds flew around for a bit and then formed themselves into a heart shape.

'Oh look at that.' Harry heard one of Hermione's aunts gush. 'It's like magic.'

Harry started laughing and smiled at Hermione who was giggling too.

'Party in the great hall.' Seamus shouted over the crowd earning him a few laughs from his fellow peers and a stern look from professor McGonagall, although the look was slightly spoiled seeing as though she was smiling somewhat slightly.

Harry and Hermione then got into a cart that Hagrid had made for them that was being pulled by Polesien, Vinnie, Makybe and Jazelle and started a small trip around the lake, so that by the time that got back to Hogwarts everyone would be ready and waiting for them in the great hall.

'That was beautiful Harry.' Hermione whispered as she snuggled into Harry's side.

'It was, wasn't it… Mrs Potter.' Harry said, expressing the last two words by wrapping one of his arms over his wife's shoulder.

'Mmm, say it again.' Hermione pleaded gently.

'What? Mrs Potter?' Harry asked teasingly.

'Yes, I'll never get tired hearing that.'

'Never?' Harry asked curiously.

'Never.' Hermione said confidently.

'Then I shall never stop calling you it, Mrs Potter.' He then moved down and kissed Hermione before he leant back in his seat and enjoyed the ride around the lake.

* * *

When they had reached the front steps, Harry quickly got out of the cart first and then positioned himself so he could help Hermione down. They then walked through the huge doors and were attacked by more confetti that was being thrown by the younger students that hadn't attended the wedding.

Harry and Hermione stumbled through the onslaught, holding their arms above their heads so that they were shielding their eyes.

'Hmm, I don't suppose you could make a little path for us could you my love?' Harry asked with a smile. Hermione just winked back and waved her hand quickly, making a mini tornado take place, swirling aside all the confetti that was in their path towards the great hall. Seeing that they were free, the newlyweds made a dash for the door and charged into the hall. When they saw that they had made it they brushed each other off from all the little bits of paper and looked up, ignoring the cheers from the guest in the hall.

They gasped in surprise and wonder when they saw how spectacularly the great hall had been decorated.

'Oh Harry, it's brilliant, don't you think?' Hermione said as she stepped passed some of the tables, dragging Harry along by the hand.

'Yes, it's just like magic.' Harry said as he looked up at the ceiling and noticed that it looked normal and guessed that Dumbledore must have taken the see through charm down temporarily.

When they had made it up to the head table which had been claimed by the wedding party Harry and Hermione sat down amongst the cheers that were still echoing around the hall.

When everything had calmed down, the doors to the hall opened up and things in muggle waiting clothes came in and started serving the entrees, which happened to be a small salmon type of thing that Harry devoured hungrily.

'Do you think Dobby and Clatey like their new clothes?' Hermione asked as Dobby sent them a little wave through his uniform.

'Hmm, I think he might actually like it a little too much.' Harry replied as more and more house elves disguised as waiters made their way into the hall.

'How did you get the other elves to wear clothes Harry?' Hermione asked as she took a forkful of salmon.

'Err, it was mainly Dobby and Clatey that talked them into it.' Harry said weakly, avoiding Hermione's eyes, something which she noticed.

'Harry? How did they do it?' Her voice had a steely note to it.

'Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you won't get mad at me?'

'Ok, I promise.' Hermione said quickly. Harry looked at her strangely before he spoke.

'Dobby and Clatey said they'd convince the others to wear clothes on one condition.'

'And, what was that condition Harry? Stop stalling.'

'They'd do it if I agreed to let them come and work for us.' Harry then ducked his head, hoping to avoid a loud tirade that he knew was coming.

'That's a brilliant idea.' Hermione said brightly.

'It is?' Harry said with a shocked voice as he emerged from under his hands.

'Of course. They will be able to help look after our children.' Hermione said simply, going back to her salmon.

'Our children.' Harry repeated dreamily, getting a faraway look in his eyes as the house elves brought in the main course.

'Yes Harry, a task that were getting started on tonight.' Hermione whispered softly, making Harry want to shout at everyone that the wedding was over and that they could all go home just so he could whisk Hermione away and lock themselves in a room, never to come out for at least two weeks.

'Eat your chicken Harry.' Hermione said amusedly.

Soon the main course and desert (Chocolate mousse and strawberries) were finished and Dumbledore motioned for everyone to stand up. He then asked Hermione's relatives if they wanted to have a quick coffee out in the gardens. The relatives all agreed readily and left the great hall. Dumbledore then flicked his wand and all the tables pushed themselves up against the wall. The old man then whistled cheerfully and followed Hermione's kin out to have some coffee.

They returned soon and congratulated everyone on how quick they were able to move the furniture, leaving most of Harry's classmates laughing behind their backs. They were quickly shut up though, with a sharp glare from Hermione.

'It is, I believe, time for the bride and groom to share their first dance as man and wife. So Harry, Hermione, if you please.' Dumbledore said with a smile as he waved his arms to the dance floor that had been uncovered from removing all the tables.

Harry stood up and offered his hand to Hermione in a flourish making her and some of the guests laugh.

When they had reached the centre of the floor music started up.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you are different from what I've known_

_I didn't see it coming _

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless when you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless the way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_The way you smile_

_The way you to my face_

_There's something that you do I can't explain_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_Manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

'Did you choose that song Harry?' Hermione asked as she leaned into Harry's chest.

'Mmmhmm, I thought it fit us. Did you like it?'

'It was beautiful.'

* * *

The rest of the day was spent dancing, drinking and talking. But it seemed all too soon that it was time for everyone to board the Hogwarts Express and return home for the summer.

First the students left, not before coming up to Harry and Hermione to say farewell first though, all of them promising to catch up after they had sorted out their lives after school.

The next group to leave were the teachers who had the jobs of herding the students onto the express. After that it was Hermione's relatives that left, boarding the train as well.

Fairly soon though it was just Harry, Hermione, their friends, the Weasley's, Hermione's parents and Dumbledore.

'Well, I must be off, lots to do you know, new school year to prepare for.' He then stepped up to Harry and Hermione and hugged them.

'I truly am sorry for what I said about you Harry. Never in all my years have I been so wrong. It's just that Severus was like a son to me and to know that he never really cared hurt me. And what I really did was push away the only surrogate family I have. For that is what I see you as Harry, my grandson. Maybe, going through life, we can forge that relationship back together.'

'I'd like that.' Harry said sincerely. Dumbledore then smiled brightly and walked out of the hall with a spring in his step.

'We better go too loves.' Mrs Weasley said as she stood on tip toes to kiss both Hermione and Harry on the cheek, smearing lipstick on their once lipstick free faces.

'See ye love birds.' George and Fred chorused as they moved away with their mother.

'Enjoy your night Harry.' Fred called out before he and his brothers ran out of the hall cackling wildly.

'Those kidders.' Mr Weasley said as he stepped up and shook Harry and Hermione's hands. 'But do make sure you have fun Harry.' He said with a small glint in his eye. 'I'll see you two tonight.' He then added to Ginny and Ron as he walked out of the hall.

'And we wonder where Fred and George get it from.' Ron said, oblivious to his best friends quandary.

'Well, sweety, I suppose we should be off to. Lord knows what Coco is getting up to.' Mrs Granger said, signs of tears that she had cried still left in her eyes. She then hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead before she passed onto Harry.

'You make sure you look after her dear, she's very special to us.' She said as she hugged Harry to.

'She's special to me too Barbara.' Harry said kindly, he then pulled back and quickly called for his staff. He then picked up a spare fork and made a Portkey for his new family.

'See you Phil.' Harry said as he shook his father-in-laws hand.

'Right. You behave yourself Potter.' Although it was a threat he still smiled as he said it.

'Will do sir.' Harry then passed them the portkey, then tapped it with his staff and waved to them as they 'Popped' away.

'What a day ey?' Ron said as he blew out his cheeks.

'It was sooooooo romantic.' Crystal said as she stared adoringly at an oblivious Ron.

'It was wasn't it?' Ginny said as she too stared at her boyfriend with a dazed look in her eyes. Neville, who wasn't as clueless as Ron, did notice the look and all the colour in his face paled.

'Err, I've got to go and finish packing, can I get that portkey now Harry?' Neville said as he continued to walk towards the doors and his escape. Harry took pity on him and quickly made a portkey out of a spoon. He then tossed it to Neville who caught it on the fly.

'To activate it, just say, I'm too young to die.' Harry shouted as Neville gave him the thumbs up. It was then that Ron finally saw the look in Crystal's eye and thought about the conversation that was actually taking place, it was then in that moment that he too paled enormously and started to make his way to the exit.

Before he could say anything Harry grabbed a spoon, waved his staff making another portkey and threw the spoon to Ron.

'Same password as Neville's.' Ron just nodded his head in gratitude and made a run for the doors, Ginny and Crystal close on his heels.

'Hmm, that was mean.' Hermione said, as she faced Harry in the empty hall with her hands on her hips.

'What?' Harry asked, also noticing that no one was around to witness his impending death.

'Oh don't you "what" me. What does "I'm too young to die" supposed to mean?' Hermione said with a hurt voice.

'I was only joking Hermione. Come on, did you see the look on poor Nev's face and Ron looked like he was about to pass out. Personally I don't see what their problem is, I happen to love being married to a beautiful woman.' He then walked over and scooped Hermione into his arms, making her squeal in delight.

'How is it that whenever I get mad at you, you do or say something that makes me forgive you instantly?' Hermione asked as Harry continued to carry her out of the hall and up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

'Well, its like I gift, it's like I can't control it.' Harry said as they made their way through the many Hogwarts corridors.

'I'm going to miss this place.' Hermione said with a sigh as she looked over Harry's shoulder at the many portraits and tapestries that adorned the walls.

'Of course you will, you'd be foolish not to.' Harry said as he leaned down and added after he had kissed Hermione's cheek. 'But not to worry, I have a feeling that we will be back one day.' Hermione then looked at him suspiciously.

'What?' Harry said as soon as he saw the look on Hermione's face.

'Why did you say we would be back one day?'

'Well, we'll have to come and see the kids some time wont we?'

'I suppose.' Hermione said slowly, still looking at Harry curiously.

'Password dears. Oh just think, this will be the last time I have to ask.' The fat lady, the portrait that protected the entrance way to Gryffindor tower said sadly.

'I love a happy wedding.' Harry said the password and then passed the blubbering portrait with Hermione in his arms. When they were in the middle of the common room Harry set Hermione down and listened to the commotion coming from above them.

'Come on Ron, why don't you want to get married?' Crystal's voice sounded angry.

'Because I'm too young.' Ron shouted back defensively.

'He's got a point you know.' Harry and Hermione heard Neville's voice say hesitantly.

'Oh, is that what you think Neville?' Ginny's voice this time shouted angrily at her boyfriend. Seeing that an all in bruh-ha-ha could happen Harry and Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to the boys 7th year dormitory where the shouting was coming from.

'What's going on?' Hermione shouted as she and Harry ran into the room and saw both Ginny and Crystal pointing their wands at their boyfriends who were pressed up against the nearest wall, their faces showing just how scared they were.

'Stay out of this Hermione, just cause you have a man that was ready for commitment doesn't mean we all do.' Crystal snapped, her wand not moving from Ron's heart.

'But Crys, you're still so young.' Harry tried to say but Ginny cut him off.

'Were the same age as you and Hermione.'

'No you're not. Me and Hermione have been through so much that we feel as though were 50. Just give yourselves some more time, especially you Gin, you've still got one more year left in Hogwarts.' Harry said reasonably, watching as Neville nodded along silently to his words.

'I mean it not as if the boys don't want to marry you one day… right fella's?' Ron and Neville both started nodding their heads frantically.

'See, now how about you lower your wands and stop scaring them.' Hermione said as she stepped forward and pulled Ginny and Crystal into a hug whilst Harry walked over to his best mates.

'Women.' They muttered together.

'Alright, I think its time for me and my husband to leave for our honeymoon.' Hermione said happily as she moved over to stand next to Harry who had his staff out again and was making a portkey for Crystal to use to get home.

'Ohh, you never did tell us, where are you going?' Ginny said curiously as Shydan appeared out of thin air next to her. Harry stared at Shydan for a minute then tuned back into the conversation just as Hermione told them where they were spending their honeymoon.

'Merlin balls, you own your own island Harry?' Ron shouted in awe.

'Err, yeah, it's been in the family for years. I'll take you there some time but obviously not today.' Harry said as he looked at Hermione with a burning fire in his eyes, something which she noticed and made her heart beat faster in anticipation.

'Well, I think that's its time for us to leave.' Hermione said breathlessly, she then summoned hers and Harry's trunk that held all their belongings from their years at Hogwarts from the Head Girl dormitory.

'Right, well, we'll see you soon guys.' Harry said as he took his trunk off Hermione without his eyes ever leaving hers.

'Yeah, buy guys.' Hermione said just as Harry took one of her hands in his and apparated them both to his family island.

'Hmm, I have a feeling that those two are going to be very busy over the next couple of days.' Crystal said whilst looking at the spot where the newlyweds once were.

'Mmmhmmm.' The others agreed, knowing exactly what Harry and Hermione would be doing that would be keeping them so busy over the next couple of days and nights.

* * *

'Ok, you can open your eyes now.' Harry said excitedly.

'Oh sweet Merlin Harry.' Hermione shrieked in joy as she opened her eyes in took in the paradise that was Harry's island.

'Hmm, tell me what you really think.' Harry said teasingly, making Hermione scowl playfully at him, she then jumped into his arms and planted a big kiss on Harry's lips.

'This is so perfect.' Hermione said as she laid her head on Harry's chest and watched the sun go down over the sparkling ocean.

'Hmm, perfect.' Harry echoed.

'Umm, Harry.' Hermione started as she looked over Harry's shoulder. 'Is there a house here?'

'Nope.' Harry said simply as he started walking off with Hermione in his arms.

'Then where are we going to sleep?'

'Who said anything about sleeping?' Harry asked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

'You know what I mean.' Hermione said as she smirked at him and his dirty thoughts.

'Well, it's not really a house.' Harry said.

'Then what is it?' Hermione said impatiently.

'It's that.' Harry said as he used his head to turn Hermione's toward a little hut that was built atop a small hill 30 metres off the water. He then continued walking towards it as Hermione rambled about how pretty it looked.

When they finally made it too the front door Harry smiled and kicked it open and then stepped inside with his bride in his arms.

The hut was just as Hermione pictured it as soon as she saw it. Cosy. There were hundreds of candles that came alight and cast the hut in a warm glow. Hermione climbed out of Harry's arms and began to explore. There was only the one floor, the front door leading into the sitting area which was joined to a small kitchen. Then off to the side was another door which Hermione decided to check after looking into the other one that was next to it, guessing that she would find either a bedroom or a bathroom. As soon as opening it she knew it was the latter as she came across a large shower, bath, sink and toilet. This room also lit by candles. She came back out and smiled at Harry who was looking expectantly at the last door.

'What is behind door number two Harry?'

'You'll see.' He said with a hint of nervousness. Hermione put her hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door, gasping in delight as soon as she poked her head in the room.

The first thing she noticed about their bedroom is that it had no roof, or at least it didn't look to have a roof.

'Umm, Harry?'

'It's not a charm, there really is no roof.' Harry answered her unasked question as he stepped into the room.

'What happens if it rains?' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Hey, no one said we Potters were smart.' Harry said as he too looked up at the starry canopy that was the night sky. 'But with you now one, I think that that will change.' He added jokingly.

'You bet.' Hermione said as she continued to examine the room, noticing that it held few less candles.

'Come on, let's see what Dobby put in the fridge for us.' Harry said as he dragged Hermione back into the kitchen.

'Been putting your personal slave to work already Harry?' Hermione asked sweetly.

'Hermione I-.'

'I was just kidding Harry, come on, lets cook some dinner, I don't know about you but I'm not all that hungry, I ate heaps of appetizers.'

'Yeah me too, we'll definitely have to get Dobby to make some of those little pastry puffs again.' Harry said as he pulled out some ingredients for a small salad.

'Hmm, I think we've got enough food in here to last us a month.' Harry said after dinner as he searched the fridge for a bottle of wine.

'Maybe that's how long Dobby thought we would be here.' Hermione said from the bathroom, where she had escaped to after telling Harry to get a bottle of wine and to meet her in the bedroom.

'Ah, got you.' Harry said triumphantly as he pulled out a bottle of French wine, then retrieved two glasses and made his way to the bedroom. Once there he crawled up on the bed and waited for Hermione.

'Are you ready?' Hermione asked from outside the door.

'For what?' Harry said as he poured a glass of wine in front of his face, trying to measure both glasses exactly the same.

'For this.' Hermione said. Harry looked through the glass at the blurred figure that was his wife, seeing nothing he lowered his glass and immediately his eyes grew to the size of saucers.

Hermione then walked forward and around to her side of the bed in a white camisole that was held up by two thin straps and stopped just below her bottom. She then crawled up on the bed and slithered her way over to a dumbstruck Harry who was still holding one of the glasses in front of his face. His eyes were the only thing that moved as soon as Hermione entered the room.

Hermione then leant over and delicately plucked the glass from Harry's hand and then kept moving further so that she could reach the already filled glass that was on Harry's bedside table. Once she had it, she moved back watching Harry's eyes as they followed her chest. Once she was back on her side of the bed she passed the glass she picked up to Harry and toasted.

'To us.' Harry, finally finding his vocal cords echoed her proclamation.

'To us.' Then with a 'chink' they tapped their glasses together and downed their drinks in one go. Hermione then gathered their glasses and placed them back on Harry's bedside table.

'What now?' Harry whispered.

'Now we do what normal couples do on their wedding night.' Hermione said as she moved closer to him.

'Oh, what's that?' Harry said, having no idea why he was so nervous. Hermione always made him nervous, he brought his thoughts back onto the issue at hand and heard Hermione whisper in his ear.

'This.' She then started kissing his ear, softly and slowly, each time her lips touched his skin Harry felt his heart speed up. Hermione's lips then trailed down his neck as her hands began to undress him, Harry helped her by quickly waving his hands and ripping the top half of his clothes off, leaving him breathing heavily as Hermione stared at his rising chest and sculpted abdominals. Harry couldn't wait any longer and he grabbed Hermione and flipped her over so that he was above her, he then gently lowered her head and chased it with his. Once her head touched the pillow he pulled his hand away and started running it over her body whilst he kissed her with his hot lips.

'Oh Harry you don't know how long I've waited for this.' Hermione breathed heavily as Harry's right hand slipped up her silky night wear and rested on her left arse cheek. Harry pulled his head and lips away from where they were sucking Hermione's neck and looked into her eyes that were filled with so many emotions, love and lust the main ones that Harry knew overruled all others.

'Not as much as I have I'm sure.' He panted and then growled devilishly as his mouth descended down to her breasts, where he hungrily moved aside the flimsy material that was hiding his quarry with the help of Hermione, baring her half and therefore declaring it open for hunting season.

Hermione hands then started undoing Harry's pants, starting with his annoying belt as his mouth continued to kiss and suck on her perfect globes of flesh.

All too soon it seemed, Harry and Hermione were naked and lying on opposite sides of the bed, staring lovingly at each other as they caught their breath back, their chest rose and fell in perfect harmonization. They knew now, what was to come next. The final act that would join them together as one, forever and always.

Harry moved first as he reached his left arm out and rested it over Hermione's middle, her hip shivered at the touch, he then curled his arm around her and pulled her too him slowly, so that when all was done their sweaty bodies were resting against each other as they waited to see who would make the next move. It was after minutes of staring deeply within each others eyes that Hermione finally took the initiative. She leaned up on one arm and gently rolled Harry onto his back, she then rolled on top of him so that Harry's hardness was pressed between them. Then, with her eyes never leaving his, she trailed her right hand down over the side of his body, never stopping her sensuous motion until she reached her destination. Hermione then raised her hips and moved her hand between them to where Harry's member waited for her. She then placed it at her opening and then as the fire in her eyes erupted she lowered herself down onto Harry with a drawing sigh.

Harry gasped at the feeling he was receiving, he opened his eyes slowly since they had closed due to his pleasure and saw that Hermione also had her eyes closed. But for him it was pleasure, with the look on her red face Harry could only guess how much pain his love was in.

'Hermione, are you alright?' He asked worriedly as he raised his head till it was touching hers. She blinked open her eyes and stared at Harry, her brown orbs glassy with tears. She answered him in the only way she could think of in that moment. She rocked back and then came forward again making Harry gasp again and flop his head back to his pillow as Hermione continued to rock, gently at first, then building up gradually.

Moans filled the room as Hermione continued her ministrations, Harry gripped the bed sheets, curling them around his fist tightly, he then chucked them aside and moved his hands so they were placed on Hermione's hips. He then looked up at her and smiled, noticing that the look of pain that had started on her face had turned into a look of pleasure, her eyes that were burnt out were rekindled with a fiery passion that Harry could only hope to match.

Soon Hermione and Harry's screams reached their crescendo. Harry forced his eyes open and looked at Hermione intently as he came inside her exactly the same time as she reached her climax. Slowly they both stopped their movements and Hermione fell down, exhausted, on top of Harry. Harry brought his hands up and wove them into her matted hair. He then kissed the top of her head and then lifted her head up gently until he could see her half lidded eyes.

'I love you Hermione Potter.' Hermione's parched lips looked liked they wanted to reply but no voice no sound other than a contended groan came out. Harry took that as a loving response and leaned forward into a kiss that Hermione greatly partook in before she pulled away and fell asleep on Harry's chest with a smile on her pretty face.

'I think I'm going to enjoy my life.' Harry said before he wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione and extinguished the remaining candles, leaving the lovers to sleep under the light of the brilliant night sky.

'Yes.' Harry repeated. 'I'm going to enjoy my life.' He then kissed the sleeping angel in his arms one last time, then leaned back and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

_**8 months and 3 weeks later…**_

'I hate you Harry Potter.' Hermione Potter screamed as she squeezed the hand of her hate tightly.

Hermione was currently on a bed in a St Mungo's maternity ward, she had been rushed there by Harry after she had told her husband that she was having immense cramps in her stomach.

Needless to say, she was starting to hate the man who got her in this position in the first place very much.

'Come on Mrs Potter, only a couple more pushes to go.' The Healer that was in charge of Hermione's birth said supportively. Hermione took a few deep breaths before she screamed again and pushed with all her might, she thought she might of heard Harry gasp but didn't really care at the moment.

Harry did gasp though, and it wasn't because of the progressive pressure that Hermione was strangling his hand with, he had just seen his baby heads poke its way out of Hermione's vagina.

'Come on sweety, one more, one more push.' Harry said as he patted Hermione's sweat head lovingly. Hermione started to cry with the effort it took and gave one final push, her scream was then overtaken by a much different screaming, the screaming that was often heard from a new born baby.

'Congratulations Mr and Mrs Potter, you are the proud parents of a baby girl.' The Healer said with a sigh of relief. Never before had he heard a woman giving birth scream so much, but then he realised that most mothers also took pain relieving potions. Hermione of course, didn't.

The Healer then came around from the front of the bed and handed the new born babe to Hermione, who was flushed with both exhaustion and happiness. She took her baby girl into her arms carefully as if she were made of porcelain. The tears then started to fall again, both from her and Harry who was standing and looking over Hermione's shoulder.

'She's beautiful. You both are.' He said quietly making Hermione look up at him with a brilliant smile on her face.

'Have you thought of any names yet?' One of the nurses that helped during the birth asked quietly as she watched the two new parents. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before Hermione looked back down to her baby and smiled at her fondly.

'Nikki… Her name is Nikki.'

'Nikki Potter. That has a nice ring to it. I'll leave you now to get acquainted to your new baby, just call if you need anything.' The old nurse said with a small smile before she left the room.

'Look at her Harry, look at what we created.' Hermione said tearfully as she touched her daughters head softly.

'I know my love, I feel as if I could cast the biggest Patronus ever.' Harry said as he slid into the bed next to his two girls.

'I didn't know it was possible to love something so much so quickly.' Hermione said as she kissed Nikki's head with soft lips.

'I did.' Harry whispered as Hermione lifted her head to stare into his eyes. She then lifted her head a bit more and kissed Harry on his cheek.

'Keep talking like that and we could end up here again in another 9 months.' She said with a laugh as she went back to looking at her daughter.

_Hmm, another 9 months ey… I can't wait._ Harry thought to himself as he stared at his little family.

* * *

_**Flyin Eagle**_


End file.
